Esclava Sexual
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Una propuesta por simple aburrimiento. Aceptamiento por el amor hacía otra persona. ¿Que pasara cuando ya no puedas dejar a quien te ha hecho cambiar?. SasuHina. Rating M por lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha es hijo de una de las familias más ricas del país, alguien que con solo desear algo, inmediatamente podía obtenerlo: y eso incluía a cualquier mujer que quisiera.

Pero a pesar de que cada uno de sus caprichos eran cumplidos, habían dos cosas que no estaban a su alcance aún: Una de ellas era el reconocimiento de su progenitor, ya que este solo lo veía como un ser sin futuro. Todos sus halagos y esperanzas solo eran puestas en su hermano mayor. Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke en un comienzo tenía en mente ser tan bueno o mejor como su hermano, pero al ver que todos sus esfuerzos no eran tomados en cuenta, su personalidad sufrió un cambio rotundo. Paso de ser un chico dulce, a uno que solo pensaba en sí mismo, en su beneficio. Un ser frío e insensible, quien no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento si dañaba a alguien.

Solo dos personas conocían en verdadero ser oculto en su interior, y esos eran su hermano junto con su madre. Las dos personas más importantes para él, por quienes sería capaz de dar hasta su vida si fuera necesario.

Pero a pesar de que el menor de los Uchiha era alguien muy difícil de acceder, había dos personas que podrían considerarse sus amigos. Estos dos individuos eran quienes estaban a su lado aunque este fuera un bodrio ingrato, que muchas veces no miraba por ellos. Naruto y Sakura eran sus nombres, quienes habían logrado instalarse en un lugar de la vida de aquel morocho.

Naruto Uzumaki. Un chico rubio hiperactivo, que siempre tenía posado en sus labios una sonrisa. Se conocieron con Sasuke desde que entraron a estudiar a ese instituto. Su amistad no fue del todo convencional, ya que el Uchiha con su apariencia lograba atraer a casi toda la población femenina de dicho lugar, y eso incluía al eterno amor del Uzumaki: Sakura Haruno. Aquello provocaba entre ellos una rivalidad, que pronto se transformaría en una extraña amistad. No había persona que conociera más al azabache después de su progenitora y hermano, que este chico de cabello rubio como el sol.

Sakura Haruno. Compañera tanto de Sasuke como de Naruto. Se conocieron el primer día de clases hace ya dos años. Posee un cabello singularmente color rosa, y unos hermosos ojos color jade. Aquella mirada se poso desde un comienzo en el Uchiha, al punto de idolatrarlo y aguantar cualquiera de sus caprichos e insultos. Es una chica de buen corazón, pero con un carácter de temer si se hace enfadar. Claro que esa personalidad tan explosiva solo se muestra con el rubio del grupo, ya que este muchas veces le causa molestia al interponerse según ella, en su relación con Sasuke. Aunque en un comienzo veía como un chico molestoso a Naruto, a medida que pasaba tiempo entre sus dos amigos, su manera de verle se ha visto alterado, al punto de no saber muchas veces que es lo que dice su corazón para aquel chico inquieto.

Aunque para ella en estos momentos su corazón solo pertenece a aquel morocho de mirada fría, mientras que Naruto es solo el chico que siempre ha estado ahí para ella, es decir, un buen amigo. Al menos eso es lo que cree, ya que nada le ha llevado a preguntarse exactamente qué es lo que hay en su interior. Después de todo, el corazón de una mujer es tan cambiante como los vientos en la primavera, ¿no es así?.

La mayor parte del tiempo Sasuke la pasaba junto a ellos. Bueno, caminaba a su lado, asistía a clases con ambos, pero sus pensamientos de por si no estaban con sus amigos, si no en lo aburrido que se estaba volviendo su vida. Tenía todas las mujeres que quería para saciar sus deseos como hombre, pero ya todo eso lo estaba aburriendo. Nada tenía de emocionante, todas eran tan fáciles que hacían que pronto perdiera el interés.

¿Saldrás esta noche teme?. ─ Escucho que le hablaba su amigo mientras estaban en clase de deportes, específicamente corriendo alrededor de la cancha como lo había indicado su profesor de educación física. Maito Gai. Ante su interrogante el azabache no dijo nada, ya que su atención solo estaba al frente. ─ ¿Por qué no salimos con Sakura-chan?. Ella el otro día me decía que te pidiera que saliéramos todos juntos.

Eres un idiota Naruto. En vez de estar tratando de ligar a Sakura conmigo, ¿no deberías estar intentando conquistarla? ─ Ante su respuesta el Uzumaki solo sonrió con clara nostalgia. Él sabía que su amigo estaba en lo correcto en recriminarle, pero si ella no tenía ojos para su persona ¿Qué podía hacer?. Solo tratar de ayudarla a encontrar su felicidad.

Sus piernas se detuvieron al notar como el azabache se detenía también. Los ojos de Sasuke se encontraban sobre un grupo de chicas que practicaban deportes. Específicamente jugaban vóleibol.

Mientras el Uzumaki le preguntaba aburrido que era lo que tanto observaba que sonreía de esa manera. El ojinegro mantenía su vista pendiente de los movimientos torpes de una chica de cabello azulino. Esta veía con pavor como la pelota era lanzada hacía su persona, corría sin saber qué hacer, provocando que al final la bola diera directamente en su cabeza. La sonrisa curva que había adornado el rostro del azabache, se acrecentó al notar como sus compañeras le llamaban la atención, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas mientras pedía perdón.

Usuratoncachi, ¿sabes quién es esa chica?. Nunca antes me pareció verla. ─ El rubio siguió el dedo de su amigo, dando así con la chica que se inclinaba varias veces seguidas llena de vergüenza. Su gesto se volvió serio, tratando de recordar de donde la conocía, ya que se le hacía familiar.

¡Ya recuerdo!. Me parece que se llama Hyuuga Hinata. Es bastante rara si me preguntas. ─ La mirada del pelinegro se centro en su compañero, quien ahora mantenía su vista nuevamente en la muchacha. ─ Siempre que me acerco tartamudea y hasta se desmayada.

Al terminar de hablar, el Uchiha retomo su carrera detenida, ignorando por completos las interrogantes de su amigo, como por qué preguntaba por ella.

_Así que gusta del idiota. ─ _Le había llamado la atención la torpeza de la chica esa, y más porque no recordaba haberla visto entre todas las demás, que por poco besaban el piso que él pisaba. No dudaba que por un segundo se había interesado, ya que posiblemente alguien diferente sería lo mejor para salir quizás de su estado de aburrimiento. Pero ahora que se enteraba que los ojos de ella estaban sobre su mejor amigo; era mejor olvidarlo. No era la gran cosa después de todo, ya buscaría con quien entretenerse.

…**.**

La hora de deportes llego a su fin con los chicos saliendo de los baños ya limpios y arreglados para las siguientes horas de clase. Entre ellos iba el Uchiha junto con un amurrado rubio tras haber recibido una patada en pleno rostro, causándole un pequeño corte junto a una de sus cejas. Este no se había percatado de la presencia de una chica que le observaba con clara vergüenza instalada en sus pómulos. Esta extendía sus manos hacía el chico de mirada azulina, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un pequeño pote de color café claro.

Sasuke le miro con intriga, mucho más al verla tratar de hablar, para solo soltar simples monosílabos. También se percato como ella se entristecía al visualizar como el rubio le ignoraba por completo, para irse con una sonrisa en sus labios hacía la peli rosa que los esperaba un poco más adelante.

Te gusta el idiota, ¿no? ─ Asombrada y claramente avergonzada la morena poso su vista en aquel chico que le había hablado. Pero su semblante cambio completamente al repasar las palabras del moreno. En su rostro podía verse un poco de enfado.

N-Naruto-kun no es ningún idiota. É-Él es una p-persona… ─ Pero su frase se vio cortada por la voz de Sasuke, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa de ángel demonio en sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de aquella muchacha de ojos blancos.

Cómo pudiste darte cuenta, Naruto solo tiene ojos para Sakura. ─ Al oírle, la tristeza llego al rostro de la chica, quien lo bajo para de alguna ocultarlo ─ Pero yo puedo ayudarte a que eso cambie, Hinata.

_¿C-Como sabe mi nombre?. No recuerdo conocerle. ─ _Pensaba la frágil chica de pelo azulado. Sus ojos se centraron en la persona que estaba frente a ella, en esa oscura mirada que no reflejaba la misma vida del chico que le quitaba el aliento. ─ ¿P-Porque lo haría?, ¿P-Porque me ayudaría…?

Aquella sonrisa llena de diversión volvía a posarse en las facciones del azabache, mientras sus labios modulaban la respuesta que aclararía las dudas de ella.

Un fuerte golpe atrajo la atención de varios que transitaban por el lugar. Incluso los amigos del Uchiha ahora posaban asombrados la atención en su compañero, quien en estos momentos tenía su mejilla roja. Este solo mantenía sus ojos puestos en la chica quien le había golpeado sin siquiera dudarlo, antes de darse la media vuelta e irse.

Sasuke-teme, ¿Qué sucedió? ─ Rápidamente llegaron a su encuentro Naruto seguido de Sakura. Pero el azabache los ignoro completamente, comenzando a caminar con aquella sonrisa llena de sorna dibujaba en sus labios. ─ ¿Acaso una mujer le pego?, eso sí es algo extraño de ver.

Sakura asintió ante sus palabras, sin quitar la vista de la espalda de quien si quiera respondió a su preocupación.

_Sola vendrás por mi ayuda, y gracias a ti podre divertirme por un tiempo. Hinata Hyuuga. _─ Pensaba para sí el menor de los Uchiha mientras caminaba rumbo a sus clases siguientes. Estaba seguro que de este día no pasaba, que antes de que partiera rumbo a su hogar, esa chica se acercaría a su persona aceptando su propuesta.

…**. **

Entre tanto una avergonzada pero igualmente molesta chica, caminaba rumbo a su salón de clases. Una de sus manos sostuvo la otra suavemente mientras la llevaba a la altura de su pecho. Esa era la primera vez que le daba un golpe a alguien. Y aunque sentía que tal vez había actuado muy duro, algo en su interior se sentía bien consigo misma. Ese chico realmente le había sacado de quicio.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a proponerle algo como eso?. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso de solo recordarlo.

Hyuuga Hinata. Hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país. Su linaje era tan antiguo como los de los Uchiha, pero sin duda estos costeaban una estirpe más fina. Eran más tradicionales.

Pero aunque Hinata contaba con dinero para gastar a mares, ella era alguien muy sencilla. Tal vez eso se debía a su timidez, a la poca confianza que contaba en su persona debido a su progenitor. Hiashi Hyuuga es un hombre frío, un as para los negocios, pero todo lo contrario cuando se trata de su hija. O al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba, puesto que de su parte solo ha recibido regaños seguido de presiones, por no poder ser tan inteligente como su hermana menor.

Hinata quería mucho a su hermana Hanabi, pero su padre se había puesto tanto entre ellas, que una especie de rivalidad creció entre ambas. Aunque claro, si a alguna le pasaba algo, la otra era la primera en ir en su ayuda, en protegerla.

El único momento en que la mayor de los Hyuuga recuerda que se puede sentir paz entre los tres, es cuando llega la fecha en que su madre falleció. Hitomi Hyuuga era una mujer bondadosa y de buen corazón, y era así mismo como Hinata deseaba ser.

Tan bondadosa y dulce como su madre. Y era por aquello mismo que ella pensaba que su padre la odiaba tanto. Hinata era el vivo retrato de su progenitora, la única mujer que su padre había amado y había perdido por una terrible enfermedad. Pero lo que Hiashi Hyuuga no sabía, era que su hija mayor también anhelaba ser como él.

Tan fuerte y decidido como su padre.

Un golpe en el hombro de la morena provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos, topándose así con una mirada negra conocida. Aquella furia regreso en unos segundos de solo apreciar la sonrisa burlona en los labios del chico.

¿Por qué ese chico entraba a su salón?, ¿es que eran compañeros?. Se consultaba interiormente.

_¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? _─ En ese instante a sus oídos llegaba la risa de aquel rubio que le quitaba el aire. Ante sus ojos solo estaba esa persona en estos momentos, como siempre. Ahora lograba comprender por qué no se había percatado de ese otro chico. Ese moreno era opacado por la fuerte luz que Naruto emitía ante sus blancas perlas.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios de la chica de solo pensar que tendría que estar en el mismo salón que ese sujeto. Ya que ahora más que nunca su presencia era notoria para ella.

En todas las horas de clases Hinata sintió que unos ojos estaban sobre ella. Hasta este día se percato que ese chico se sentaba en la fila de al lado suyo, unos bancos más atrás de su pupitre. Por lo tanto estaba segura que esa presión que percibía, debía ser de esa persona. No se atrevió a averiguarlo, por vergüenza, porque aún sentía ese enojo muy fresco. Nunca antes se había enfadado con alguien, como lo había hecho con ese tipo, que reconoció como Uchiha Sasuke, al escuchar de su profesor de turno al pasar lista.

La hora de algebra dio a su fin. Todos los alumnos respiraban ya más relajados, porque la siguiente hora era de estudio libre, por lo tanto era el tiempo en que todos se reunían entre ellos, o hacían lo que deseaban.

La mirada de aquella morena se centro en aquel pequeño pote que yacía entre sus manos. Era una pomada curativa que solía hacer para sanar las heridas que obtenía después de las clases de deportes. Pero esa era especial, porque la había hecho especialmente para ese chico que no la dejaba dormir por las noches, aquel que habitaba hasta en sus sueños: Uzumaki Naruto.

Aquello se hizo visual en su mente, el momento en que se había armado de valor para entregárselo, el instante en que él como siempre había ignorado su presencia solo para ir donde esa chica de cabello rosado.

Dudosa volvió su mirada en búsqueda de aquel muchacho de ojos azulinos, encontrándolo como siempre sonriendo junto a la misma chica en cuestión, y junto a ellos un desinteresado azabache. El rostro de Hinata volvió al frente al sentir como este último le miraba, para luego sonreírle de la misma manera que lo había estado haciendo desde que le propuso aquello.

Las mejillas de aquella chica de miraba blanquecina se tornaron rosa pálido en un segundo, pero trato de controlarse al sentir nuevamente ese objeto entre sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos tratando de visualizar en sus recuerdos alguna escena protagonizada por aquel rubio. Esas que tanto la hicieron creer que podía cambiar, que la hacían desear ser más fuerte.

Apretando con fuerza el pote en cuestión, se puso de pie. Y con sus mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza, se aproximó hacía donde estaban esas tres personas. Al llegar donde estos, el único que se percato de su presencia fue el ojinegro, quien contenía una sonrisa torcida de solo apreciar los colores en el rostro de la chica que estaba frente a él.

E-Etto…N-Naruto-kun…─ Logro pronunciar con mucho esfuerzo. Asustado por la impresión el rubio volteo a verla, mientras Sakura posaba sus verdes orbes sobre aquello que tenía la muchacha en sus manos. Sonrió al verla tan nerviosa. ─ Y-Yo b-bueno, etto…

Habla más fuerte Hinata, no te escucho. ─ Respondió el chico en cuestión, impaciente al notar que la morena cada vez más parecía hundirse más en su sitio. Pero el asombro llego a su mirada al visualizar como esta le extendía sus manos, ofreciéndole el objeto que yacía en estas. ─ ¿Para mí?

La Hyuuga asintió con timidez mientras mordía su labio inferior con clara insistencia, y mucho más al escuchar unas gracias por parte de aquel que le quitaba el aliento.

¿Y qué es? ─ Consulto con indecisión este, recibiendo un golpe de su otra compañera por despistado. ─ Es que en verdad no se Sakura-chan.

Es una pomada curativa, idiota. ¿Verdad que si Hinata? ─ Esta asintió una vez más ante las palabras de la Haruno, recibiendo una sonrisa de esta, respondiéndole la morena de la misma forma.

Sin esperar más tiempo el rubio abrió el pote, untando su dedo índice, para luego llevárselo a la herida que se había hecho el día de hoy practicando futbol con sus compañeros.

Qué bien se siente, y tiene muy buen aroma. ¿No quieres un poco Sakura-chan?, ¿no te habías rasmillado tu rodilla? ─ Al escucharle tales palabras el rostro de la morena se puso sombrío. Ella había hecho ese ungüento para él, no para que se lo estuviera obsequiando a aquella chica. Nuevamente podía sentirse rechazada, fuera de sitio entre ellos dos.

Una sonrisa triste se poso sobre sus labios al notar como Naruto le sonreía a la peli rosa, olvidándose por completo de quien había pensado en su bienestar, como ya tantas veces.

Estoy algo cansado, iré a la azotea a tomar aire. ─ De pronto la voz del azabache atrajo la atención de sus dos amigos, pero no la de la chica que se mantenía bajo la sombra del Uzumaki. Esta solo se percato de su presencia solo cuando sintió que su hombro rosaba contra al suyo, al oírle unas palabras.

La oferta aún sigue en pie. Si cambias de opinión, estaré en ese lugar ─ Al terminar de escucharle aquella frase en un susurro solo para que ella escuchara, solo bajo su rostro. Sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo se apretaban de la angustia, de la duda que crecía en su interior ─ Sakura, Naruto. No me sigan, quiero estar solo.

Fue todo lo que dijo tal chico antes de desaparecer del lugar. Hinata se disculpo con los otros dos, para luego dirigirse a su banco. Desde ese sitio podía notar como la persona que quería solo tenía ojos para esa otra persona, mientras a ella ni siquiera la notaba.

"_La oferta aún sigue en pie. Si cambias de opinión, estaré en ese lugar"_

_No. _─ Se dijo internamente. Repitiéndose a si misma que ni siquiera debería estar pensando en aquella horripilante opción. A sus pensares vinieron unas imágenes. Era ella junto al rubio de sus sueños. Ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, compartiendo quizás alguna cita, o apreciando algún hermoso atardecer a las orillas de una playa. ─ _¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo si aceptara?, ¿seria capaz de venderme a mí misma, solo por la oportunidad de estar junto al ser que amo?, ¿todo por conseguir la felicidad a su lado?_

Ya le dije al teme, pero tú sabes cómo es él. No reconoce la entretención, aunque esta le pegue en la cara. ─ Le escucho decir al muchacho de ojos azules, logrando sacarla de sus dudas, colocando toda su atención en la plática que mantenía con la chica de ojos color jade ─ ¿Por qué no vamos solo los dos?

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para aquella de cabellos azulinos. Colocándose de pie, camino rumbo a la salida. Solo una cosa estaba en su mente, y esa era que por una vez en su vida iba a ser egoísta, que haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir su felicidad, aunque esta le trajera enormes vergüenzas.

Caminando lentamente por las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, respiro con fuerza al abrir la puerta, en sus pensares solo estaba su futura felicidad, esa que vendría después de una amarga tortura a manos del chico que ahora podía divisar con sus blancas perlas. Este volteo a verla con esa sonrisa de ángel demonio instalada en sus labios.

El viento comenzó a correr, moviendo el cabello de ambos

Sabía que vendrías ─ Sasuke rompió el silencio que se había creado, para luego sumirse ambos en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido horas atrás.

"_Cómo pudiste darte cuenta, Naruto solo tiene ojos para Sakura. ─ Al oírle, la tristeza llego al rostro de la chica, quien bajo su rostro para de alguna ocultarlo ─ Pero yo puedo ayudarte a que eso cambie, Hinata._

_¿P-Porque lo haría?, ¿P-Porque me ayudaría…?_

_No creas que no obtendría nada a cambio, ¿o sí? ─ El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos luego de que el azabache pronunciara aquello. Este sonrió con malicia ─ Quiero que seas mi esclava, que estés dispuesta a todo lo que yo te diga o te haga. ─ Las manos de la chica se apretaron con fuerza al escucharle tales palabras. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza. Se sentía humillada. ─ A cambio sacare a Sakura de tu camino, ¿Qué me dices?._

_Lo próximo que ambos recuerdan claramente, fue la pequeña mano de la chica estampada sobre una de las mejillas del moreno" _

¿P-Porque quiere h-hacer esto? ─ La mirada de ella reflejaba su duda, es desconfío que le causaba el sujeto que estaba enfrente suyo.

Hpmh. Pues digamos que estoy aburrido ─ Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, solo por estar aburrido?. Sin saber que hacer, bajo su mirada.

Estar junto a ese chico, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos iba a ser un infierno. ¿Sería capaz de aceptar solo para conseguir el cielo junto a su príncipe de rubios cabellos?.

"_Nunca tendrás las suficiente fuerza como para atravesar un reto. Eres demasiado débil Hinata"_

Las palabras de su progenitor inundaron sus memorias, provocando que levantara su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que no reflejaban nada más que simple vacío. Sasuke por unos segundos se sorprendió al notar la determinación que reflejaba, pero instantes después volvía a su estoica expresión.

Acepto. ─ Respuesta suficiente para el morocho, que ahora volvía a sonreír con clara diversión, ya que por fin su aburrimiento llegaría a su fin. Al menos por un tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 1:-**

_**Notas Dark:**__ Bueno. Tuve que empezar una nueva historia, porque no me dejaba dormir. Enserio. Me andaba tanto en la mente, que me despertaba temprano pensando en ella, y las ideas que me venían me impedian conciliar el sueño u.u. Fue un suplicio, porque el dormir para mi es sagrado ToT._

_Espero que el primer capi sea de su agrado._

_Besos_

_**D**__arkAmy-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Podía hacer un hermoso día afuera de su casa. Los pájaros podían estar cantando las más bellas melodías, pero aunque el día estuviese radiante, por primera vez en tanto tiempo no quería salir de casa, y mucho menos ir al instituto. Él estaría ahí, ese chico que desde hace una semana le estaba haciendo la vida a cuadritos, seguro estaría añorando que fuera, para seguir torturándola sin que nadie se percatara.

Se dio media vuelta entre sus ropas de cama, tratando de borrar de su mente lo ultimo acontecido. Una de las peores vergüenzas vividas a su edad de 16 años, y eso que ella sabía lo que era desear que se la tragase la tierra. Por Dios, si ella era Hyuuga Hinata, la chica que siempre recibía con la cabeza los pases durante las prácticas de voleibol con sus compañeras, quien era nula para los deportes en general.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de solo visualizar la escena en su mente, lo que había pasado por culpa de ese demonio llamado Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Desde ya hace tres días para ser exactos, una chica de cabello azulino debía reunirse antes que sonara el timbre de ingreso a clases, con el chico más popular de ese recinto. No solo estaba obligada a agregar el "sama" a la hora de llamarle por su nombre – cuando estaban solo claro está-, sino que también debía llevarle comida preparada por ella misma, de su propio refrigerador, y hecha la misma mañana. No podía ser de la noche anterior, o las sobras de la comida, porque si de algo se había dado cuenta; era que Sasuke Insensible Uchiha, parecía tener un paladar muy fino. _

_Si de una vez que ella osó llevarle las sobras del día anterior, este no dudo en coger su bolso de gimnasia, arrebatarle de este sus bragas para cambiarse después de la clase de deportes, para que de esa manera anduviera sin nada debajo de su falda durante todo el resto de la mañana._

_Lo peor de todo, es que ese mismo día este decidió sentarse junto a ella durante las horas de lenguaje. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el moreno comenzó a colar una de sus manos por su falda, provocando que la frágil chica se encrespara de los nervios. Hinata no supo cuantas veces le quito la mano de su pierna. Pero sin duda, cuando ya había pensado que este se había aburrido de molestarla, la había conducido una vez más, tan rápido, que la chica se paro apresuradamente sin poder evitar gritar del susto._

_Todo el mundo enfoco su atención en ella, en su agitado respirar, y en su rostro tan rojo como un tomate bien maduro. _

_Señorita Hyuuga, ¿Sera que acaso mis clases no son de su agrado?. ─ Al escuchar el tono molesto de su maestro, la ojiblanca bajo su rostro. Nunca antes la habían regañado en el instituto, y ahora por algo que no era culpable se moría de la vergüenza. ─ ¿O será que tal vez desea compartir algo con el resto de sus compañeros? _

_La chica negó después de unos segundos de sigilo, esperando la sentencia de su profesor. Un suspiro cansado escapo de los labios de este, antes de decirle que para una próxima vez seria mandada a la dirección. _

_Pero justo cuando se dispuso a retomar su asiento, no noto que la misma mano intrusa esta vez estaba situada sobre su silla, haciendo que apenas esta se fuera a sentar, volviese a pararse de golpe mientras emitía otro ruidoso sonido proveniente de su boca. _

_No tuvo ni derecho a réplica, solo agacho la mirada antes de mover su pupitre para comenzar a salir. Lo último que vieron sus blancas perlas, fue una sonrisa llena de burla en los labios de su compañero de banco. _

_Dicen que el demonio era el ángel más bello, pero también el más cruel. Esa era la imagen que Hyuuga Hinata tenía de Uchiha Sasuke. Él era el diablo en persona, tan cruel y vengativo como ningún otro."_

Un sonido hizo que se revolviera entre sus sábanas. Sin ánimo estiro la mano tratando de alcanzar el objeto en cuestión. Con sus ojos pesados por el cansancio observo el nombre de la persona que le llamaba. Una mueca se dibujo en sus labios al leer en él el nombre de "El Halcón".

Aún recordaba como él mismo le había arrebatado su teléfono celular de sus manos, para luego anotar su fono por si la necesitaba a cualquier hora. La respuesta del porqué se puso así fue lo que más avergonzó a la pequeña Hyuuga, ya que este le consulto que era lo que comían esas aves. Ella intrigada trato de recordar lo aprendido en Biología, acordándose así, que todos los nutrientes que ese depredador necesitaba, se hallaban en un solo y diminuto animal: El ratón.

"_El moreno sonrió con clara malicia al escuchar la respuesta de ella. Algo en el interior de la chica se estremeció al notar la mueca que este le daba._

_Adivina que animal pareces pequeña Hyuuga. ─ Los pómulos de esta se encendieron violentamente, pero bajo su rostro para de alguna manera ocultarlo"_

Dudaba si responder o no. Se sentó aún con sus sábanas cubriéndole, observando solo como el objeto se iluminaba y sonaba con una dulce melodía que había descargado de internet. Suspiro cansada antes de contestar.

¿D-Diga? ─ Consulto temerosa. Más porque conocía lo impaciente que podía ser ese chico cuando deseaba algo ─ ¿S-Sasuke…?

Sasuke ¿Qué?. ¿No se te olvida algo **es-cla-va**?. ─ A regañadientes la morena pronuncio el _sama_ luego de unos segundos de clara molestia. ─ Que no te vaya a olvidar agregarlo una próxima vez, ¿queda claro?.

¿Sasuke-sama me llamo solo para eso? ─ Consulto algo irritada la chica. Sabía en la posición en que se encontraba, no veía la razón por la que este debía recordárselo. Era tan grosero, ni comparado con su amado rubio. Al otro lado del auricular pudo oír como este reía divertido. Hinata no podía evitar pensar en lo patán que era.

¿Sabías que se te quita lo tartamuda cuando estas molesta?. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Hyuuga. ─ Ante sus palabras ella no respondió absolutamente nada. No le interesaban ninguna clase de halagos provenientes de ese demonio. Le bastaba con las humillaciones que le hacía pasar. De pronto el sonido de la puerta de su casa atrajo su atención, y mucho más al notar que resonaba en su celular. Aquello no podía ser. ─ Ábreme la puerta. Para que veas que soy un amo benevolente, vine a buscarte.

No le dio tiempo para reaccionar o decir algo en protesta. Ya que cuando iba a dar su opinión ante eso, este cortó la llamada. Ahora el diablo se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, y ella temía lo que pudiese ocurrir tanto si le daba acceso, como si no.

EL sonido de los golpes en la entrada una vez más provoco que saliera de sus pensares. Dio gracias a Dios que su padre y hermana partían más temprano que ella, porque si no, no tendría que justificaciones darles.

Su celular vibró entre sus dedos, mostrando un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Con temor le abrió, ya que sabía de quien era.

_Hyuuga. Si no abres en este momento, atente a las consecuencias. ¿Acaso quieres andar sin ropa interior nuevamente?. _

Si Hyuuga Hinata de por si poseía una tez tan blanca como la porcelana, en estos momentos su rostro solo tenía similitud al de los muertos, de solo imaginarse pasar por esa vergüenza una vez más. No tardo en bajarse de su cama, en correr por el pasillo y escaleras hasta llegar al acceso de su hogar.

Con un respiro profundo tomo el plomo de la puerta, y mordiendo su labio inferior de la incertidumbre, dejo ingresar el viento por esta entrada. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos blancos, fue una mirada vacía de color negro.

Parece que hace mucho calor en tu habitación. ¿O solo intentas provocarme, Hyuuga? ─ Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Instantáneamente su mirada fue rumbo a su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se encendieron hasta esparcirse el rojo por todo su rostro.

Estaba solamente portando una camisola de seda muy delgada y escotada, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con unos shorts del mismo material. Estos eran de color lavanda.

No se movía ni decía nada. Era como si su mente se hubiera apagado por la vergüenza. El azabache solo sonrió divertido ante su reacción. Sin duda no se había equivocado, torturar a esa chica era muy divertido.

Despierta y déjame entrar. No me gusta que otros miren mi mercancía. ─ La voz del azabache trajo a la realidad a la muchacha, quien se hizo a un lado, para que este accediera cerrando así la puerta. A los segundos de eso, reacciono ante la palabra que él había dicho.

G-Gomen Sasuke…─ Este levanto su ceja al notar que algo faltaba. Entre dientes la chica pronuncio nuevamente el _sama_. Con sus mejillas aún adornadas por la vergüenza, esta prosiguió con lo que deseaba decir. ─ Q-Que haya aceptado s-su propuesta, n-no me hace ser de su…propiedad.

No lo eres por completo, aún. ─ Respondió con una sonrisa de ángel demonio instalada en sus labios, mientras acortaba lentamente la distancia entre ellos. Hinata con cada paso que este daba, ella lo daba en sentido contrario. ─ Pero eso lo podemos arreglar ahora mis…

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por las de la muchacha, quien ahora mantenía sus ojos puestos en los suyos. Estos volvían a reflejar la determinación que en un comienzo, cuando acepto el acuerdo de esclavitud.

¿Cuándo se hará novio de Sakura-san?. ─ Aquella simple interrogante causo que cualquier cantidad de libido que se le había subido al chico, bajara de golpe hasta la punta de los pies. Su rostro volvía a reflejar claro desinterés al instante que se alejaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos ─ ¿O a-acaso Sasuke-sama no c-cumplirá su parte del…acuerdo?

Al terminar de escuchar aquello, el ojinegro sonrió de medio lado, provocando que la timidez de ella se presentara nuevamente, impidiéndole mantener su mirada por más tiempo.

Tal parece que estas muy impaciente por joderte al Usuratoncachi ─ Los colores de la muchacha de cabello azulino volvían a tomar posesión de toda su cara, mientras volvía a centrar sus orbes en él. Sus manos se agitaron con fuerza frente a su pecho. Estaba tan avergonzada de solo escucharle decir eso, ya que jamás creyó que este pensara que solo quería…Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo. ─ ¿Qué, no es así?

¡C-Claro que no! ─ Alegó la chica al instante que bajaba su rostro tratando de ocultar su pena. ─ Y-Yo…nunca…digo, a m-mí…

Ahora solo falta que me digas que eres virgen. ─ La sola reacción que hizo su cuerpo, le indico a Sasuke que así era. Aún no podía concebir ese hecho, ya que todas las chicas con las que se ha visto envuelto, ninguna de ellas lo eran. Al contrario, todas parecían ser bastantes experimentadas en la materia. No podía creer lo magnifico que estaba resultando todo esto, ya que ahora tendría mucho más entretención debido a este último descubrimiento. ─ Lo eres, ¿verdad?

En silencio después de unos momentos, ella sintió aún sumida en su clara timidez, la cual se vio incrementada al sentir como este volvía a avanzar hacia su persona, como un lobo tras su presa. Los pasos de la Hyuuga se vieron detenidos al sentir la fría pared a su espalda.

Él la había acorralado en el lugar, sin darle opción de escape.

Nunca he estado con una virgen. Me pregunto cómo será. ─ Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al oírle decirle aquello en su oído, con voz ronca. Fue tanta su vergüenza, que como pudo le empujo, para luego comenzar a correr hacía las escaleras. El Uchiha solo la observaba divertido desde el mismo lugar. Torturarla de esa manera, apreciar los colores que podía tomar su rostro debido a la vergüenza. Todo eso lo hacía sentirse extasiado. ─ ¿Cómo será quitarle la inocencia a la pequeña Hyuuga?

De solo imaginárselo, hasta las manos le picaban. Y el haberla visto con esa diminuta camisola no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tras ese uniforme tan holgado, se encontraría un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado.

Ahora estaba más que seguro que no se aburriría. Tendría a esa mujer antes que el idiota de Naruto, estaba decidido.

Con aquella idea en su mente comenzó a subir poco a poco la escala que podría subirlo al nuevo capricho que poseía: El cuerpo de la chica que estaba aparentemente encerrada avergonzada en su habitación.

No tardo en llegar frente a la puerta. Sabía que era de ella, puesto que tenía un pequeño cartel de madera con su nombre. Pero justo cuando se disponía a girar la perilla para acceder, el sonido de la música de su celular lo saco de su pensares, de sus imágenes creadas por su cerebro, donde aquella chica gritaba de placer bajo su cuerpo sudoroso.

¿Qué quieres Naruto? ─ Contestó irritado por la interrupción. De pronto aquel lugar que iba a invadir momentos antes, era abierto por la misma chica. Esta llevaba puesta una falda, pero aun seguía con la parte de arriba de su pijama. El Uchiha la observo en silencio, sin poner mucha atención a lo que su compañero le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿E-Es Naruto-kun? ─ Pregunto avergonzada la muchacha mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa. El azabache bufó molesto, para luego responderle a su amigo que hablarían en clases. Sin esperar una respuesta de este, corto la llamada.

¿Saliste a medio vestir, solo porque escuchaste su nombre? ─ Al ser pillada la morena mordió su labio con insistencia. Asintió apenada momentos después. ─ Y yo que pensaba que el único idiota era Naruto. Pero aquí frente a mí, esta una que sufre el mismo mal.

Los ojos blancos de la chica reflejaron la tristeza que experimentaba por sus palabras, pero segundos después le miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

E-Es un gusto ser i-igual a N-Naruto-kun. No me ofende c-con sus palabras, al contrario. ─ Media sonrisa comenzó a posarse en la boca del moreno. En sus pensamientos estaba la idea de lo diferente que era la mujer que estaba frente suyo. Era la primera que se atrevía a desafiarle de esa forma, y mucho más por el rubio de su compañero. Al notar su expresión, esta desvió su rostro algo apenada. ─ G-Gomen, no quería…sonar r-ruda.

¿Que dirías si te digo, que quiero acostarme contigo? ─ En completo sigilo este observo como los colores nuevamente se adueñaban de los pómulos de la frágil ojiblanca. Ella parecía solo sumirse en su vergüenza, ya que por lo que podía darse cuenta, nada le respondería. Decidió proseguir. ─ ¿O quieres perder tu virginidad con él?

N-No lo sé. ─ Instantes después de unos segundos de completo silencio entre ambos, ella decidió responder. Aún no se atrevía levantar su mirada, a enfrentar a esos ojos negros que la veían en completo sigilo, expectante. Ella se mordió el labio nuevamente, nerviosa. ─ N-Nunca he p-pensado en eso.

Este volvía a sonreír con clara malicia, ya que no le había negado la posibilidad de que él fuera su primer hombre.

Este fin de semana saldremos con Naruto y Sakura. ─ Al escucharle tal declaración esta vez sí su blanca mirada se poso en el chico. Él iba cumplir su parte del trato, ¿acaso quería que ella cumpliera la otra parte del suyo?. Un escalofría la recorrió, impidiéndole decir algo. ─ ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Temes que te obligue a tener relaciones conmigo?

Luego de clara vacilación, esta asintió con su cara cubierta de un rojo intenso. Una mueca se poso en los labios del azabache.

¿No estaría en todo mi derecho?. ─ Temerosa Hinata le miro, para luego dar un paso hacia atrás. Permaneció en completo sigilo mientras veía con clara insistencia la puerta de su habitación. ─ Descuida, no te hare mía… ─ Avergonzada y con el aire contenido en sus pulmones percibió con este se acercaba, hasta quedar a la altura de oído. ─…por ahora.

La Hyuuga podía sentir como el aire regresaba de solo escucharle, al notar cómo se iba distanciando, hasta que de improvisto sus labios la habían sorprendido sobre los suyos. El roce había sido rápido y sutil. Como un ladrón, él le había robado su primer beso.

Con rapidez esta se metió en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Avergonzada se apoyaba sobre la puerta. Y sin quitar los dedos de sus labios, lentamente cayó sentada, mientras desde el otro lado el Uchiha no quitaba la sonrisa llena de maldad de su boca.

Date prisa, que llegaremos tarde. ─ Escucho desde el otro lado esta.

Idiota. Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de ella. Ya que para él quizás no significaba nada, pero para su persona…era la primera vez. Se sentía tonta al percibir como su corazón palpitaba, cuando eso solo debía haberlo sentido con el rubio de sus sueños. Él debía haber arrebatado su primer roce de labios, no el demonio que se encontraba afuera de su alcoba.

Debía lavarse bien la boca ese día. No quería tener ningún rastro de que aquello había pasado.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dispuso a sacarse la falda que se había puesto provisoriamente. Tomaría un baño rápido, tal vez el agua se llevaría la molestia que sentía por ese sujeto.

…**.**

Supongo que tus ropas no son iguales que las del instituto, ¿no? ─ Hace más o menos media hora habían salido de la casa, rumbo a su lugar de estudio. Durante el trayecto solo habían permanecido en sigilo. Uno porque le daba exactamente igual, mientras que la chica se sentía algo extraña, más al recibir algunas miradas amenazantes de otras mujeres. Suponía que debían ser por el chico que se hallaba junto a ella.

Un suspiro cansado estaba de la boca de la morena, para luego llevar toda su atención al azabache.

¿Qué había de malo si todas sus ropas eran del mismo estilo?. Se consulto internamente la ojiblanca.

¿A-A que se refiere? ─ El muchacho se llevo una de sus manos a su frente. Este sabía que aquello sería divertido, pero por otra parte, no había pensado que también tendría que aplicar más de su tiempo en arreglar su manera de vestir. ─ ¿Q-Que tiene de malo?

Irritado este le observo, para instantes después cogerla de la muñeca y arrastrarla a un negocio que se hallaba en el camino. Hinata le veía sin comprender, hasta que este la condujo al baño de dicho lugar, cerrando la puerta luego de que entraran.

Asustada bajo la mirada mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

El idiota no se dará cuenta de tu presencia, no si sigues vistiéndote tan poco llamativa. ─ Ahora ella comprendía porque este nunca se percato que siempre estuvo tras del. ¿Es que tendría que cambiar solo para estar a su lado?. No sabía porque, pero aquello, en una parte de su interior; no le gustaba.

En sus pensamientos solo rondaban unas palabras, una y otra vez.

_Si yo me fije en su interior, ¿Por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo?. ¿Qué pasara con mi esencia?_

Decídete luego, no perderé mucho más mí tiempo. ─ En completo mutismo este aprecio como la morena posaba sus blancos ojos, al amplio espejo que adornaba el sitio, y como con sus manos apretaba aquel chaleco que portaba bajo su chaqueta. Era como si en verdad algo dentro de esta se estuviera quebrajando, ya que su mirada reflejaba su angustia.

¿Q-Que debo hacer…? ¿P-Podría ayudarme S-Sasuke-sama? ─Algo en las palabras de esta le hicieron sentirse por unos segundos incomodo, pero ignoro ese hecho, ya que no era asunto suyo. Ella solo estaría a su lado para darle entre entretención, y si es posible más adelante, placer.

Quítate ese chaleco tan ancho ─ De solo escucharle eso, los colores subieron a los pómulos de la morena. ─ ¿Quieres mi ayuda, o no?. ¿O es que acaso deseas que te lo arrebate yo, y de paso toda tu ropa?

Con todo su rostro cubierto por la vergüenza, ella negó de manera frenética. Y tomando las fuerzas necesarias, comenzó a sacarse lentamente la chaqueta. Todavía tenía dudas mezcladas con clara timidez, y eso el chico podía olerlo a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Esa forma tan sumisa, esa suavidad al sacarse la ropa. Este sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. No sabía si podría resistir el lanzarse sobre su piel. Quería, deseaba hacerla suya. Era por eso mismo que desvió su rostro mientras sus manos se empuñaban. Tenía que contenerse.

L-Listo ─ Minuto después la voz de Hinata le invitaba a posar sus ojos negros en ella, apreciando así sus mejillas ruborizadas, Su mirada emprendió el camino un poco más abajo, encontrándose con sus redondos pechos. Su sostén color lavanda lograba traslucirse bajo la camisa de color banco, incluso pudo darse cuenta que era con un fino encaje. Podía percibir como sus labios se secaban, pidiendo a gritos los de ella, el sabor de su piel. ─ ¿S-Sucede algo m-malo?

La frágil chica de mirada blanquecina comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente. Aquellos penetrantes ojos negros en verdad lograban ponerle nerviosa, y más al notar que este no decía nada.

Desabróchate el primer botón de la camisa, y déjala por fuera de la falda. ─ Mientras ella hacía caso a sus palabras, este pensaba que definitivamente no iba a caer preso sus bajos instintos. No al menos por ahora. Él podía darse una idea que la chica que estaba en frente, no era como las demás. Si se le lanzaba ahora mismo, lo más seguro era que la asustaría. Aún no deseaba perder su juguete, no cuando se estaba dando cuenta que podía sacarle mucho más provecho a todo esto. ─ Espera, déjame hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa que solo portaba él, se acercó para acomodarle la corbata. Pero cuando termino de hacerlo, una de sus manos rozó levemente uno de los pechos de esta, provocando que la Hyuuga se ruborizara mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

N-No vuelva a h-hacer eso, p-por favor ─ Modulo la muchacha con clara timidez, al instante que se tapaba con su chaqueta.

Divertido este le consulto si recordaba el acuerdo en el cual habían quedado. Al oírle esta permaneció en completo sigilo. Él supuso que se estaba acordando, y pudo darse cuenta que así era, cuando el rubor se expandía hasta sus oídos.

"_Quiero que seas mi esclava, que estés dispuesta a todo lo que yo te diga o __**te haga.**_"

P-Pero… ─ Angustiada esta bajo su mirada. Nunca había pasado por una situación como esa, y era imposible para ella sentirse temerosa. Sabía también que lo había prometido, que su palabra debía ser cumplida, pero aun así le era difícil. Solo una carta le quedaba, lo hablado con él minutos antes en su casa ─ u-usted dijo, que no…

Fue en ese instante que sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Recordó que Sasuke le había dicho que _aún_ no lo haría.

¿Es que eso significaba que en _ese_ momento?, ¿es que había cambiado de idea?. No pudo decir nada más, sabía que ella misma había cavado su tumba.

¿Qué sucede? ─ Consulto con claro tono de sorna, recibiendo solo como respuesta una negación. Estaba seguro que Hinata ya lo estaba aceptando, su poder sobre ella ahora estaba mucho más claro. Estaba complacido con los hechos, pero aún no deseaba hacer nada. Ya encontraría el momento justo para hacer valer sus derechos, solo tendría que esperar que ese instante se presentara. ─ Vamos. Si llegamos tarde, pagaras las consecuencias.

Esta le observo sin comprender voltear, para luego comenzar a caminar. Ella había pensado que él la obligaría a algo, ¿pero resulto que deseaba irse?. Una sonrisa se poso en sus blancas facciones.

_Sasuke-kun es una buena persona después de todo _─ Pensó la morena antes de darle alcance

_Ya verás pequeña Hyuuga. Cuando menos lo esperes, tu cuerpo estará bajo mis manos. ─ _Era imposible para el azabache apartar la sonrisa de ángel demonio de su rostro, más al apreciar la inocencia que despedía la persona que caminaba a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 2:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_**Notas Dark: **__Hi. Primero que todo. Deseo dar las gracias por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido esta nueva historia. Quiero agradecer a quienes me guardaron en favoritos, pero en especial a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario (Ya saben lo feliz que estos nos hacen, porque así logramos enterarnos si todo está siendo de su agrado)._

_**Ahora sobre la historia:**__ Si. Sasuke es un maldito bastardo, pero ya más adelante le tocara pagarlas. Así que por ahora le dejaremos creer que todo está bajo su control. _

_Agradecimientos especiales a… Rika De Hiwatari, flordezereso, Reeii, adimtzgza, Kikuta-Madaren, Jane Nylleve, layill, gibyborri, Ero-Naoko-chi, I lOve anime-jOiia, Secretpoisson, Reika Deathless, Miyazawa-san, yuu, Konohaa girl, ilucion007, Hinatita Mars, Ero Sasumi-chan, Akki4eVeR, himeko6._

_Ah. Y no se preocupen por el SasuSaku. Saben que no soy fan de la pareja, por lo tanto no escribo de ella. Sasuke NUNCA se va a interesar verdaderamente en Sakura, solo la utilizara para sus propósitos. _

_Ahora me gustaría recurrir a los pervertidos:__**¿Qué les gustaría que Sasuke le hiciera hacer a Hinata?.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Podía sentir el agua fría tras su espalda. Sabía que estaba helada como nieve, pero por más que está se hallara de esa forma y diera contra todo su cuerpo, el rojizo de en su rostro seguía ahí. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la persona que estaba frente suyo, que se encontraba solo en traje de baño.

¿C-Como dijo…? ─ Hinata esperaba que quizás el agua de la piscina le hubiera afectado, causando que escuchara mal, porque si no, realmente moriría de la vergüenza. Literalmente.

Una mueca se dibujo en el perfecto rostro del chico que estaba en frente, solo a unos pocos metros suyo. Al apreciarla esta bajo su mirada. No podía ser cierto, él no podía estar pidiéndole algo como eso. Por Dios, si ella ni siquiera sabía cómo debía...su mente volvía a quedar en blanco. Él había repetido su orden, y no había error alguno.

"Quiero que te bañes delante mío" ─ Avergonzada aún la chica desvió su mirada sin saber qué hacer. No solo él se había atrevido a meterse a su probador esta mañana cuando habían ido todos a comprarse trajes de baños nuevos, ¿si no que ahora le pedía algo como eso?. Retiraba lo pensado la mañana anterior: Él no era un buen chico.

"_Iremos a esa piscina nueva que se abrió en el centro de Konoha. ─ Le anunció un chico de cabello negro rebelde, a una muchacha de ojos color blanco. Ambos caminaban a un puesto de comida que el Uchiha había decidido, ya que Hinata no le había preparado su comida. Por supuesto que ella tendría que pagar, no solo porque era su esclava, si no por no esta se había atrevido a ignorarle solo por estar mirando al Uzumaki. ─ Antes de ir a ese sitio, Sakura quería ir a comprarse un nuevo bañador, por lo tanto nos reuniremos en el sitio que te anote en este papel._

_Con una sonrisa en sus labios la frágil morena tomo dicho objeto entre sus dedos. El nombre del lugar le resulto bastante familiar. Tratando de hacer memoria, sus pensamientos se dirigieron rumbo a una escena en el vestuario de mujeres, algunas de sus compañeras platicaban sobre ese sitio, de lo provocativos que eran los trajes de baños que había. Casi todos eran bikinis, los cuales con suerte cubrían lo suficiente. _

_La vergüenza provoco que detuviera su andar, mientras el chico le observo en silencio. Él podía hacerse una idea de lo que esta estaba pensando, puesto que su rubor la delataba. Era un libro abierto, no había duda de eso._

_E-Etto…menos mal que yo t-tengo… ─ Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la ronca voz de su compañero._

_Te compraras un Bikini. Ya que por tu manera de vestir, seguro pensabas ponerte el que se usa para natación en el instituto. ─ Apenada esta bajo su rostro. Sasuke sabía que había acertado, "como siempre" se dijo internamente. ─ Eres tan predecible._

_P -Pero. ─ Hinata apretaba con fuerza su bolso de color azul contra su pecho. Deseaba darse fuerzas para salir de aquella situación tan vergonzosa, que este comprendiera su punto de vista. Por eso se decidió a hablar, a dar su opinión. ─ N-No creo que sea n-necesario, q-que Naruto-kun…me vea a-así. ¿O sí?_

_¿Quien dijo algo del Usuratoncachi?. ─ Sus blancas perlas se abrieron de par en par al escucharle. Incluso su boca se había abierto levemente por la impresión, por no saber qué decir. Este volvía a sonreír con malicia ante su reacción. ─ Pude darme cuenta que tienes pechos grandes, y me gustaría verlos apenas cubiertos._

_Inconscientemente esta se cubrió más con su bolso mientras cerraba sus ojos. Siempre se había avergonzado del tamaño de estos, y ahora más que nunca lo estaba. Pero su sorpresa fue al percibir como aquello que había estado cautivo entre sus brazos, era arrebatado de un solo movimiento. Iba a decirle que se lo devolviera, que era suyo, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al percibir una de las manos del chico, sobre uno de sus pechos. Sus mejillas se encendieron._

_¿Q-Que hace…? ─ Tapo sus labios al notar que un gemido ahogado iba a escapar por estos, al sentir como este comenzaba a masajearlo cada vez más rápido, pero suavemente. ─ D-Detengase, por…favor._

_No estaba equivocado, son grandes. ─ Hablo este normalmente, sin dejar de tocar dicha zona, mucho menos el sensible pezón que se iba colocando duro. Se acerco más a la chica que con más dificultad contenía su rápido respirar, para que así nadie notara lo que estaba pasado. Aunque por suerte nadie transitaba por ese pasaje en esos momentos, debía tener cuidado. ─ Pero supongo que tendré que esperar hasta este fin de semana para asegurarme. _

_Los pasos de una tercera persona acercándose provocaron que este sacara la mano de ese lugar, que la muchacha bajara su rostro tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, el pálido de su piel. Se sentía tan avergonzada, más porque su cuerpo había reaccionado a su toque. Eso no estaba bien, no si era con ese demonio. _

_Q-Quiero comer Ramen ─ Dijo esta derepente. Sasuke comprendió que ella deseaba salir de la vergonzosa situación que había vivido. También se dio cuenta que quizás se sentía mal porque su ser reacciono a sus caricias, por lo que por eso se estaba valiendo de su único escudo: Naruto. Después de todo no era un secreto para nadie, que el idiota amaba ese platillo._

_Iremos a comer omusubi (1) ─ Dijo este, ignorando por completo la petición de la chica, quien luego de verle partir, le siguió en completo mutismo. _

_Al llegar al puesto elegido por el azabache, ordeno para ambos del plato que había escogido para el día. Uno sentado al lado del otro, ninguno decía nada. Él porque realmente no tenía deseos, y ella porque estaba hundida en sus pensares, en lo que estaba pasando. _

_Minutos después llego la orden frente a sus personas, y el moreno comenzó a degustar de su comida favorita. Entre tanto Hinata tomó una de las bolas de arroz entre sus manos, quedándose perdida en esta, en lo que estaba sintiendo. _

_¿S-Sasuke-sama a hablado con S-Sakura-san? ─ Molesto este le respondió que estaba comiendo, que se callara hasta que terminara. Ante su tono irritado la chica de blancas perlas dejo su alimento en el plato, para sacar el dinero por estas. _

_M-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. ─ Tras sus palabras le pago al dependiente, y con una mini reverencia se despidió del moreno que ni siquiera se había dignado en mirarle partir._

_Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados. Recordaba como el día de hoy gracias al trato que había hecho, había conseguido estar junto a su amado mientras él comía. Y aunque no se había atrevido a hablarle, con solo estar a su lado se conformaba por ahora._

_P-Pero, ¿está bien todo esto? ─ Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver al muchacho que brillaba en sus pensamientos. Como siempre este sonreía lleno de confianza mientras platicaba con un sujeto de blanca cabellera. Se veía feliz. _

_Entre tanto el Uchiha que ya iba por la última bola de arroz que quedaba – la cual la Hyuuga había dejado -, su mano se detuvo en el momento en que iba a ser llevada a su boca. Su seño se frunció al recordar lo acontecido, y un bufido irritado escapo de sus labios de solo acordarse que ella no había comido nada durante toda la mañana._

_Tsk. ¿Dónde se habrá ido esa tonta?. ─ Sin apuro alguno saco el celular de su bolsillo, para empezar a escribir un mensaje de texto._

_¿Dónde estás?, ¿Quién te autorizo para irte?_

_Después de mandarlo se puso de pie. Le pidió al encargado de ese sitio si podía darle esa última bola envuelta, porque se la llevaría. Este sonriente le dijo que con gusto lo haría._

_Una vez recibido el pequeño paquete, un sonido en su teléfono le llevo a verlo entre sus manos una vez más._

_Estoy en el Ichiraku Ramen. _

_La pequeña bola envuelta había quedado toda aplastada por la fuerza de su mano, la cual estaba revelando su molestia. Irritado dejo su pedido en la mesa en la que había estado comiendo, para irse del lugar. Necesitaba pensar a solas. _

_Mientras caminaba por las calles, meditaba sobre sus posibilidades. Sabía que si Hinata conseguía llegar a Naruto, seguro perdería su juguete, ya que esta le negaría todo lo que intentase. También sabía que podría obligarla a que siguiera, pero si el idiota de su amigo se enteraba, podía enfadarse. No era que a Sasuke Uchiha le importase mucho eso, pero no le interesaba buscarse tales dolores de cabeza, menos por una mujer._

_Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la única conclusión que podía obtener en estos momentos. Esa era que debía apurar un poco las cosas, aprovecharse de su actual posición lo más que pudiese hasta ese entonces. _

_Sonrió con malicia mientras su lengua pasaba sobre sus labios, saboreándose. _

_El verdadero tormento para ti comenzara este fin de semana pequeña Hyuuga, por ahora disfruta de tu inocencia junto a ese Dobe, porque pronto la perderás por completo. ─ Aquellas palabras solo fueron recibidas por el viento, pero él estaba seguro que quedarían marcadas en una piel, la cual deseaba más que nada desde que la había visto con ese camisón tan inocentemente sexy. _

_Mientras tanto una ojiblanca observaba encantada, como unas mesas más delante el rubio de sus sueños comía ya, su cuarto cuenco de Ramen. _

_Cuando había visto que estaba por entrar al sitio en cuestión, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que volteara y la viera, que la invitase a ir con él. Pero sus ilusiones había sido quebradas al apreciar como solo entraba junto a ese hombre, sin siquiera notarla, como ya tantas veces. _

_Pero eso no la desanimo. Armándose de valor para seguirle, para soñar que comía a su lado, entro de igual manera. _

…_**.**_

_Así fue como el día tan esperado por aquella morena de ojos blancos, llego. Era tanta su ansiedad por estar junto a esa persona, que como nunca, se había despertado temprano un fin de semana. Cuando vino a darse cuenta, ya estaba en pie y completamente desvelada, y eso fue a las ocho de la mañana. _

_Pero no le dio importancia a esos pequeños detalles, ya que se sentía feliz de poder compartir esa experiencia, que aunque estaba siendo traída por un demonio insensible, que se aprovechaba de su actual estado de esclava; no importaba si así podría caminar junto a la persona que amaba. Estaba agradecida. _

_En el momento en que salió de la ducha, cubriendo su cuerpo solo con una toalla, su mirada se poso en su celular. Este indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de texto. _

_Sin mucho ánimo – ya que sabía de ante mano de quien era – lo cogió para ver de qué se trataba._

_Esclava. Haz unos omusubi y llévalos contigo. No lo haces, y te dejare desnuda delante de todos. Pasare por ti dentro de dos horas._

_Un rojo intenso cubrió por completo el rostro de la chica de solo imaginarse sin nada delante de Naruto, y todas las personas que habían asistido ese día. Trago fuerte ante la idea, ya que estaba segura que ese chico se atrevería a hacerlo. _

_M-Mejor me doy prisa. S-Solo tengo hasta las diez para preparar todo. ─ De prisa le respondió que lo haría. Una vez enviado, comenzó a buscar la ropa que se pondría. Recordó así las palabras del insensible de su amo sobre el rubio de sus sueños, de que su vestimenta debía cambiar si deseaba que este fijara sus ojos azules en ella. _

_Apenada saco de su armario una de las pocas prendas que tenía de un estilo diferente, un poco más revelador. Era un vestido color amarillo pálido, bastante ceñido en el busto, cayendo suelto desde este para abajo. Además que solo llegaba hasta cuatro dedos por sobre la rodilla._

_Nunca antes se había atrevido a usarlo, porque siempre su estilo había sido más recatado. Pero tampoco lo había rechazado, puesto que era un regalo de su hermana. _

_Ahora vendría siendo hora de estrenarlo, de cambiar un poco su estilo. _

_Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios, ya que aún no estaba del todo convencida por esa decisión, pero…¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Si deseaba caminar junto a él, tendría que hacer muchos sacrificios._

_Al terminar de arreglarse, cepillo su pelo, para luego tomarlo levemente de arriba, para que cayera todo hacía atrás, y solo unos cuantos mechones a los lados. _

_Se miro al espejo al terminar su tarea, sonriendo con nostalgia. Por más que trataba de verse similar a Sakura, sentía que seguía teniendo ese aire de niña chica. Su rostro reflejo lo abatida que se encontraba ante la realidad en la que se encontraba, pero en ese instante unas palabras invadieron sus pensamientos._

"_¿Que dirías si te digo, que quiero acostarme contigo?"_

_No supo porqué, pero algo en su interior provoco que su sonrisa volviera. Hinata sabía que aquella peli rosa gustaba de ese demonio que la hacía padecer día tras día, por lo que de solo recordar aquellas, percibía que de alguna manera estaban a la par. Quizás ese chico de oscura mirada no la amaba como Naruto a Sakura, pero percibía que de alguna forma la deseaba. ¿Sus palabras se lo habían demostrado no?._

_Se sintió feliz por ese pensamiento, hasta extrañamente un poco más segura de sí misma, de su cuerpo._

_Le parecía extraño su sentir, pero por su mente cruzo la idea de que algo bueno podía sacar de su tortura, y eso tal vez la ayudase en un futuro con la persona que amaba. _

_Y con ese pensamiento, se dispuso a preparar lo que el diablo de su amo le había ordenado._

_Las horas pasaron rápido al estar concentrada en la cocina. Incluso le dio tiempo para dejarles algunos a su padre y hermana que aún dormían. _

_Los golpes en la puerta de entrada atrajeron su atención. A su mente vino la imagen de aquel rubio de ojos azules, y con rapidez cogió sus cosas, para así no hacerlo esperar por más tiempo. Pero su entusiasmo desapareció al notar una característica sonrisa al abrir la puerta de su hogar. _

_¿Creías que el Usuratoncachi tocaría a tu puerta? ─ Avergonzada la morena bajo su rostro, mientras apretaba con sus manos la pequeña canasta que portaba la comida para ese día. ─ El idiota está esperando en mi auto junto con Sakura. _

_Asombrada la ojiblanca se empino para ver entre medio de los hombros del chico, un auto deportivo de color azul metálico. Estaba asombrada, no sabía que el moreno que tenía enfrente sabía manejar._

_¿Estás lista para escoger un bikini?. ─ El tono lleno de malicia del azabache provoco que volviera su vista hacía el. Sus mejillas volvían a encenderse de solo imaginarse en alguna de aquellas piezas. Simplemente no podía verse en ese plan, era demasiado vergonzoso para su persona. ─ Más vale que así sea._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos negros. Presentía que algo pasaría, que quizás hubiese sido mejor haberse quedado en cama aparentando alguna enfermedad. _

**_..._**

_Este ni siquiera le dio tiempo para contestar, ya que le cogió de la muñeca, jalándose hacía donde estaban los demás._

_Sasuke observaba por el espejo retrovisor como Hinata parecía hundirse cada vez más en su asiento, ya que iba junto al rubio, quien estaba entretenido mirando por la ventana. Pero sus ojos negros se centraban en los pechos de la chica, en ese vestido que le hacía resaltar muy bien esa parte de su cuerpo. Sonrió nuevamente, no podía esperar a que llegaran a esa tienda, para molestarla un poco en ese lugar. _

_Me alegra Sasuke-kun que quieras salir más. ─ La voz de Sakura que estaba en el asiento de al lado atrajo su atención. Pero no respondió a sus palabras, solo volvió toda su concentración al camino. Esta siguió con su plática al no obtener respuesta alguna. ─ No sabes la alegría que me dio, cuando me invitaste._

_De reojo el Uchiha poso su mirada en aquella peli rosa, pudiendo apreciar así sus mejillas sonrojadas al terminar de decirle esas palabras._

_No podías faltar, sin ti nada sería posible Sakura. ─ Termino con una mueca que solo reflejaba sorna, mientras sus negras orbes volvían a posarse en el busto de la chica que se encontraba en el asiento trasero, quien ahora sonreía con timidez por las tonterías que seguro el rubiales le platicaba según el azabache. Pero tales vocablos fueron suficientes como para que otra muchacha se ilusionara levemente, ya que de solo pensar que era de importancia para él, su corazón brincaba de felicidad. _

_Con aquella expresión de felicidad Sakura volvió su vista hacía la ventana, fijándose así en el espejo de su puerta. En esta se veía reflejado el Uzumaki, quien le platicaba a una avergonzada Hyuuga. Algo en su interior provoco que aquella mueca de alegría desapareciera. No comprendía por qué, pero en su interior algo se había estremecido de solo notar como este sonreía para otra persona, que no fuera ella. _

_Hinata. ─ Llamo la chica de ojos jade, a lo que la otra puso su atención en ella ─ Estas muy bonita el día de hoy. ─ Dijo con total sinceridad, ya que jamás había pensado que ella poseía tal figura bajo sus holgadas ropas que siempre solía ocupar. _

_La morena agradeció con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas. Pero su rubor se vio aumentado al escuchar un cumplido de la persona que estaba junto a ella. Naruto también le había dicho que se veía muy bien._

_Entre tanto el Uchiha escuchaba todo con atención. En sus pensares solo estaba la idea de que esa figura seria en su totalidad sólo de su persona, y no para el idiota de su amigo. Ya que Hyuuga Hinata era su propiedad por ahora, y cuando le sacara el mayor provecho posible, podría entregársela a chico que ella quería. Mientras tanto, nadie más la tocaría._

_Ya llegamos ─ Anuncio con alegría la chica de ojos color jade. El moreno se estaciono, para luego los cuatro bajarse e ingresar a las instalaciones. _

_Un poco más atrás de los demás iba la morena del grupo, quien aún se sentía demasiado avergonzada por las prendas que captaban sus blancas orbes. Todos los maniquís que lograba captar, todos poseían un busto tan diminuto como el de las modelos. _

_Nerviosa poso su mirada en la ancha espalda de su amo. Acongojada condujo una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón. Deseaba parar a aquel chico, decirle que no quería un traje de baño, que con el de deportes estaría bien. Pero sabía que sus palabras serian en vano, puesto que él mismo le había dicho que deseaba verla con uno de esos diminutos trajes de baño. Su rostro se vio sumido en la vergüenza, preso por el calor que se instalaba en sus pómulos._

_Hinata, ¿quieres que te ayude a escoger bañador? ─ Consulto Sakura al acercarse a ella. La Hyuuga respiro profundo, ya que no le quedaba otra opción. Asintió, para luego comenzar a seguir a su compañera, dejando a los otros dos solos._

_Oye teme, ¿Por qué tanto interés en traer a Hinata con nosotros?. ─ Sasuke observo en silencio como su amigo sonreía luego de su interrogante. Interiormente se pregunto el azabache que tan despistado podía ser ese rubio, si era tan obvio que esta chica gustaba de él. Al notar como su compañero no respondió, el chico de ojos azules decidió continuar hablando. ─ ¿Sera acaso que te interesa?._

_Sasuke volvió su vista hacia ambas chicas que veían los tantos bikinis que portaba dicha tienda. No lograba concebir el hecho de que su amigo pudiese darse cuenta de eso, y no de lo que ella sentía. Así que supuso que era distraído cuando las cosas se trataban del mismo._

_Claro que me interesa, pero no de la manera que tú crees. Dobe ─ Pensó para sí el ojinegro antes de avanzar entre las personas, dejando a su amigo intrigado por aquella ultima sonrisa que se había posado en su rostro._

_Naruto salió de su trance al ver como la chica de sus sueños se apartaba de Hinata, ya que esta parecía que iba a los probadores, puesto que en sus manos se hallaban varios trajes de baño. Sin esperar más tiempo, fue en pos de la peli rosada. _

_Mientras tanto la ojiblanca entraba a uno de los vestuarios que le habían indicado una de las encargadas. Con cuidado observo las prendas que yacían en sus manos. Tomo una de ellas, para observarlas sobre puestas en su cuerpo. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios en el instante que seguía pensando en que aquello no iba con ella. _

_S-Supongo que no tengo otra opción… ─ Con aquellas palabras soltadas al aire, empezó a bajarse el cierre del vestido, quedando solo en sostén y bragas. Con su vista baja hecho sus brazos atrás, para así con sus manos desabrochar la parte de arriba, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir las manos de otra persona en ese sitio. _

_Parece que necesitas ayuda. ─ Esa voz fría ella la conocía. Asombrada subió su mirada hacía el espejo que tenía en frente, encontrándose con aquellos ojos negros que no reflejaban más que un simple vacío _

_¿S-Sasuke…sama? ─ Asustada volteo hacia él. De sus labios iba a salir un grito de asombro, pero fue impedido por una de las manos del chico, quien ahora se encontraba demasiado cerca, tanto, que podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel._

_No grites. ─ Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios al notar como esta bajaba su mirada. ─ ¿O no piensas cumplir con tu parte del trato?._

_Sus perlas blancas se abrieron de par en par ante sus vocablos. Sabía que no podía escapar a eso, que ella había dado su palabra. Después de todo, él estaba haciendo que se acercara cada vez más a Naruto. Fue por eso que asintió lentamente, aceptando su posición de esclava de ese demonio de oscura mirada._

_Aquella mueca en el rostro del azabache se acrecentó ante su aceptación. Y fue así como aquella mano que había capturado sus palabras, fue bajando lentamente por el cuello de la chica. El desplazamiento de esta era de manera suave, tan lenta que parecía una verdadera tortura._

_¿P-Porque…?¿P-Porque hace…es…? ─ Sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos al percibir como este rodeaba sus pechos con ambas manos. Todo el cuerpo de la chica se tenso, mientras él comenzaba a masajearlos de manera pausada. El rostro de la ojiblanca se sumió en la vergüenza, en las sensaciones que nuevamente estaba expresando su cuerpo. Deseaba gemir, pero no quería hacerlo, darle ese placer a ese chico._

_Lo sabía. Son grandes y firmes ─ La voz ronca de este provocó que esta saliera levemente de sus sentires. Poso sus blancas orbes en él, logrando captar como este bajaba su rostro a la altura de sus pechos. El cuerpo de la muchacha volvía a tensarse al sentir su lengua sobre el pezón. Aunque aún se encontraba con el sostén puesto, podía percibir completamente la humedad de esta junto con la respiración del azabache contra su piel. _

_D-Detente, p-por fa…─ Sus suaves vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por el rose de unos labios sobre los suyos, por la invasión de aquella lengua que buscaba encontrarse con la suya._

_Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se encendieron más notarse respondiéndole. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al notar como las manos de este desabrochaban con cuidado su sostén, para luego quitarlo del camino lanzándolo al suelo. _

_Sus respiraciones cada vez más rápidas, los suaves gemidos que eran apaciguados por la boca del moreno, era lo único que lograba oírse en dicho lugar, mientras la temperatura seguía en crecimiento con cara caricia que este le daba a sus pechos, a sus pezones que ya habían despertado por la fricción._

_Haremos algo indebido aquí. ─ Le susurro el moreno a unos centímetros de sus labios, mientras ambos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones. Hinata solo permaneció inmóvil, centrada en aquellos ojos negros que la observaban sin mesura. Podía sentir la fuerza de su palpitar, que aumentaba al percibir que este nuevamente le besaba con tal voracidad, que la estaba dejando nuevamente sin aliento._

_Señorita, ¿se probó…? ─ Tanto Hinata como Sasuke posaron sus miradas en la recién llegada, en la dependienta que ahora los veía asombrada sin decir absolutamente nada. _

_El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua irritado por la interrupción, para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a la intrusa, la cual nerviosa cerro la cortina mientras pedía disculpas. Nuevamente estaban solos._

_Maldición. ─ El tono irritado del chico atrajo la atención de la avergonzada peli azul, quien se tapaba con ambas manos mientras le veía en silencio. Estaba aliviada por la interrupción, porque si no estaba segura que aquello hubiese acabado muy mal. Se sentía tan avergonzada, más al percibir como este de nueva cuenta le miraba ─ Ponte el traje que ocupas para natación._

_Fue todo lo que este dijo antes de salir de ese lugar en completo sigilo, dejando a una confundida chica que caía sentada al suelo. _

_¿P-Porque ahora me dice…? ─ Sus ojos se abrieron ante su entendimiento. Se había do cuenta de la intensión de ese chico, ya que él mismo se lo había dicho ese día que fue a buscarla a su casa._

"_No me gusta que otros miren mi mercancía" _

_S-Su intensión desde un comienzo…¿era hacer esto?. ─ Lentamente comenzó a ponerse en pie, para comenzar a caminar rumbo a donde había dejado su bolso. Sin esperar lo abrió sacando un traje de baño de color azul, que era el que solían usar para las clases de natación. ─…A-Ahora tengo vergüenza d-de salir de aquí. T-Todos tendrán s-su mirada en mi._

_Sus palabras no estaban del todo erróneas, puesto que al salir ya una vez lista, todas las encargadas cuchicheaban entre sí. Aquella que los había pillado era quien encabezaba aquel grupo, la que más hablaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. _

_Hinata solo camino hacía sus amigos con el rostro bajo, sumida en su clara timidez. Sus pasos habían sido seguidos desde un comienzo por el azabache, quien no podía evitar sonreír con clara maldad de solo recordar lo que había pasado, mucho más lo que había deseado hacer. _

_Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por este deseo que siento por su cuerpo, cuando lo que debo hacer es torturarla lentamente. ─ Pensaba el moreno mientras la veía situarse junto a Sakura, parecía estarle diciendo que había decidido usar un traje completo que había traído consigo. _

_¿Ya escogiste traje de baño Sakura-chan? ─ Con una sonrisa el rubio del grupo se acerco a su compañera de cabello rosado, quien sonreía mientras le decía que así era._

_Vamos entonces, no tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar. ─ El chico de ojos azules le dio la razón a su amigo antes de comenzar a seguirlo. Sasuke que iba adelante le escucho decir que también era incomodo como los miraban, como si fueran ladrones o algo así. Ese comentario provoco que ambos morenos reaccionaran de forma diferente: Uno de ellos sumido en la clara vergüenza, ya que se parecía cada vez más a una tortuga deseando esconderse en su caparazón, y el otro sonreía divertido, ya que sabía perfectamente que aquello afectaría el pálido rostro de la Hyuuga. _

_Y aquello solo era el comienzo de ese día._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 3:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_omusubi (1): Bolas de Arroz. Comida favorita de Sasuke._

_**Notas Dark: **__Hi. Me alegra que este siendo del agrado de todos. Se agradecen los comentarios, las ideas (que ocupare encantada a medida que vayamos avanzando), los puestos en favoritos, etc. Gracias en verdad._

_**Sobre el fic:**__ Tuve que cortar el capitulo, porque iba a quedar muy largo. Así que se dividirá en dos partes. También logramos darnos cuenta que el Uchiha solo piensa en sí mismo, y que es capaz de ocupar a quien sea para lograr su objetivo. Seguro muchos lo odiaran por eso, y lo seguirán asiendo por unos cuantos capítulos más Jejeje._

_Ahora Hinata, decidí ponerla un poco más sumisa como el manga. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda enojarse a veces eh, ya verán lo que digo más adelante._

_**Quiero dar las gracias a los reviews de:**__azulnaychan, Tsuki-Okami (no te preocupes, que habran momentos dulces, pero no empalagosos), Akki4eVeR, flordezereso, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, adimtzgza, me, Hinatita Mars, love-isaq, Secretpoisson, Kikuta-Madaren, pixikiry, SASUMI, layill, Yukime Hiwatari, Reeii, Sarah-Gothic, himeko6, Belen890, Lila, lucy, gesy, Naoko Ichigo (Descuida. Sabes que odio el SadoSaku), Konohaa girl, Saladita12 (SadoSaku directo no habrá mucho. Si es como tengo pensado, solo un momento, pero nunca nada de parte del Uchiha. Este nunca sentirá nada por Sakura)._

_Muchísimas gracias por las ideas, tengan por seguro que las usare a medida que vayamos avanzando, porque la gracia es que todo no pase tan rápido, porque se tornaría monótono. Él se irá aprovechando lentamente, y si es posible de muchas formas. Por eso necesito todas las ideas que se les ocurran, que no les de pena. Si alguno no desea anotarla por vergüenza, mándeme un pm, que quedaría entre nosotros. _

_Gracias a todos, y nos leemos en el sgte capitulo, que sería la continuación de este, y veríamos lo que pasara en el baño del balneario ese. _

_Saludos_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan _


	4. Chapter 4

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahí estaban. Ambos en silencio, pero de maneras distintas. Tal como ambos lo eran.

La chica de cabello azulino mantenía su rostro bajo, sumido en la vergüenza por las palabras, por la petición de quien la había tomado como esclava para toda clase de deseos. Entre tanto el chico de melena rebelde, solo mantenía su afilada mirada en el cuerpo de esta, mientras en sus labios se posaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba disfrutando como siempre con sus reacciones.

¿N-No c-cree q-que ya… ─ Apretando sus manos a la altura de su corazón, esta buscaba fuerzas para salir adelante, para que las palabras brotaran de su boca. En completo mutismo el azabache le observaba, esperando el momento para contrarrestar su petición. ─…f-fue suficiente…por hoy?

Aquella mueca que estaba impresa en el perfecto rostro del moreno, se acrecentó ante sus vocablos. A sus memorias vinieron las escenas vividas al llegar a aquel balneario.

"_Luego de partir de aquella tienda, el Uchiha condujo en silencio hasta el siguiente lugar: El sitio donde podría seguir con su tortura hacía aquella ojiblanca._

_Al estacionarse fueron bajando todas las cosas, para pasar todo el día en ese sitio. _

_Naruto iba platicando con Sakura, seguidos muy cerca por el Uchiha junto con la Hyuuga. Así era como iban camino a la entrada de esa piscina, hasta que Sasuke detuvo del brazo a la morena, provocando que la distancia de los pasos de los otros dos se acrecentara. Hinata giro su rostro hacía la persona que había provocado que caminara más lentamente. Sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir los ojos negros del chico sobre ella._

_Lo de la tienda queda pendiente. No lo olvides. ─ Con sus manos aferradas a su pequeño bolso, la morena le observo adelantársele en completo mutismo. Estaba paralizada porque sabía que él cumpliría con su palabra, porque ella no podía oponérsele ya que…estaba junto a esa persona por ese pelinegro._

_Hinata. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cambiarnos?. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha de ojos color jade. Recibiendo el mismo gesto como respuesta por parte de la susodicha._

_¡Verdad Teme!. ─ Interrumpió eufórico como siempre el rubiales, ganándose una mirada seria por parte de su compañero. ─ Nosotros también iremos a ponernos nuestros trajes de baño._

…

_En completo mutismo ambas chicas caminaban rumbo a los vestidores de mujeres, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos._

_Hinata. ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Sasuke-kun?. ─ La Hyuuga bajo su rostro apenada al no saber que responder. Realmente nunca había sido buena mintiendo, y no podía decirle que ese chico la estaba forzando a hacer cosas, solo porque ella quería tener una oportunidad con quien estaba enamorado de otra persona. ¿No?. Sakura al no obtener palabra alguna de su compañera de curso, sonrió comprensivamente. ─ Disculpa. No tienes que responderme si no quieres…_

_Pero sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por la suave voz de la morena, quien apretaba con fuerza aquel bolsito, dándose fuerzas. _

_E-En la biblioteca…─ ¿La Biblioteca? Repitió la peli rosa mientras observaba de reojo a la persona que caminaba junto a ella. Hinata asintió aún sin enfrentar su mirada, ya que sabía que esta podría delatar su mentira. Con insistencia mordió sus labios unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las siguientes palabras. ─ N-No hace mucho, s-solo coincidimos…ahí._

_La Hyuuga solo rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que le creyera, que no le hiciera más preguntas de esas, porque sinceramente no estaba segura de poder responderlas todas, de no delatarse._

_No sabía que Sasuke-kun fuese a la biblioteca. ─ Los ojos de la morena reflejaron el asombro. Solo espero en silencio que le dijera que sabía que estaba mintiendo, que le exigiera por la verdad, por esa que le causaba una enorme vergüenza. Sakura mantenía su vista al frente. En esta podía verse una sombra de angustia, la cual su compañera no logro divisar, porque seguía con su vista baja. ─ Siempre es tan callado. Nunca me cuenta…_

_Hinata al no obtener las respuestas que creía, levanto sus blancas orbes, encontrándose con unas orbes que solo reflejaban sufrimiento. No dijo nada ante sus vocablos, porque no sabía, no entendía como esa chica podía gustarle una persona como Uchiha Sasuke, si para ella no era más que un demonio. Alguien que ocupaba a sus amigos, en su propio beneficio._

_E-Etto, yo… ─ Las palabras soltadas con claro temor, fueron cortadas por una sonrisa de parte de Sakura. Un gesto que a los ojos de aquella ojiblanca, era bastante falso. Solo se limito a observarla en silencio, a escuchar lo que iba a decirle._

_Discúlpame. Es solo que me sumí en mis pensamientos. ─ Aquella peli rosa veía como en completo mutismo su compañera asentía al escucharle. Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que otra persona lograra entrar a la vida del moreno, pero por otra parte, algo en su interior le provocaba un sentimiento de inseguridad. Tenía miedo. Pavor de que esa inocencia que aquella chica despedía, atrajera la atención de esa persona que desde siempre ha estado en su corazón._

"_Sakura. Este fin de semana iremos a un balneario. Pasare por ti temprano"_

_Aun podía recordar las palabras, la felicidad que había causado al escucharle invitarle a salir. ¿Cuánto tiempo había anhelado ese momento?. Le era imposible recordarlo, por el tiempo transcurrido. _

"_No podías faltar. Sin ti nada sería posible Sakura"_

_La expresión de la chica cambio levemente al recordar esto último, lo que el azabache le había dicho en el auto camino hacia esa tienda. Había algo en ellas que no le cuadraba. _

…_¿le s-sucede algo…? ─ La tímida voz de Hinata, la saco de sus cavilaciones. Sonriéndole le dijo que no era nada, que solo recordaba algo. ─ Y-Ya llegamos._

…_**.**_

_Y es por eso que preferí estos, a esas bermudas que Ero- sennin había escogido. ─ Relataba claramente compungido el rubio, al dibujarse en sus pensamientos un short de color naranjo, con un espiral en el punto P. Sasuke solo permanecía a su lado indiferente, escuchándolo desinteresadamente. ─ Dijo que esos le indicarían a las chicas, que era bastante proporcionado. ¿Puedes creerlo?. _

_El Uchiha sonrió divertido ante lo ultimo oído._

_Tal vez debiste seguir su consejo. Quizás hubiera servido con Sakura. ¿No crees? ─ Las mejillas del chico de ojos azules se vieron adornadas con un rosa pálido, mientras se cuestionaba si su amigo tenía razón. El Uchiha no podía evitar preguntarse si Naruto era muy inocente, o demasiado idiota. _

_Tú crees… ─ Pero las palabras del Uzumaki se vieron cortadas al apreciar la figura de la chica que quería. Sakura venía agitando una de sus manos hacía ellos, seguida un paso más atrás por una tímida Hinata. La primera portaba un bikini de color rosa pálido, con franjas color rojizo, que le hacía resaltar sus curvas. ─ Sakura-chan podrá no tener mucho busto, pero tiene un buen trasero._

_Sasuke ignoro ese último comentario, ya que él nunca había posado sus ojos en su compañera. Jamás le había interesado de esa forma. Sabía de ante mano los sentimientos de ella para su persona, y si había algo que no le gustaba; era pensar en que si se metía con ella, esta le tacharía enseguida como de su propiedad. _

_Además que sus ojos no estaban puestos en la chica de la que hablaba su amigo, si no en su esclava que venía un poco más atrás. La muchacha de cabello azulino venía tapada con una enorme toalla color azul, y eso si que no lograba comprenderlo. _

_¿No que se iba a poner su común traje para natación?. ¿Entonces porque caer en la vergüenza, si debería estar acostumbrada?. Aquello lo tenía muy intrigado._

_Sentimos la tardanza. Es que tuve que convencer a Hinata que se colocara el bikini que escogí para ella. ─ Se excusaba la peli rosa mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su frente. El azabache al terminar de escucharle, poso sus orbes en la avergonzada ojiblanca, quien mantenía sus rostro bajo, como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante del mundo en estos momentos._

_Pero con eso tapándole, no se logra ver el hermoso traje que le escogiste, Sakura-chan. ─ Ya no era solo un rubor lo que se posaba en los pómulos de peli azul, si no que un rojo carmesí que cubría todo su rostro. Todo era por las palabras del chico que le gustaba, de solo pensar que deseaba verla con esas prendas. _

_Vamos Hinata. Si se te ve muy bien. ─ la comprensiva voz de la Haruno atrajo su atención esta vez. Más los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga volvían a reflejar su inseguridad. Sakura sonrió, entendiendo. ─ Es que cuando veníamos, muchos chicos volteaban a mirarla. Ella se sintió intimidada, prefiriendo taparse. _

_Naruto asintió comprendiendo, mientras el chico que estaba a su lado solo permaneció impasible, sin despegar sus ojos negros de aquella toalla. _

_E-Etto. P-Por eso…hubiera p-preferido ponerme…el otro traje. ─ Hablo con clara vergüenza la morena. Sus palabras fueron soltadas con clara suavidad, más de lo habitual por el sentimiento que la embriagaba._

_Debiste dejarla elegir Sakura. ─ Era la primera vez que la voz del Uchiha se escuchaba, ya desde hace bastante tiempo que estaban con eso. Todos los presentes posaron sus miradas en su persona, asombrados porque no esperaban que se metiera en un asunto tan superficial. Tanto Sakura como Naruto conocían bastante a su amigo, como para saber que a esos temas no suele darle importancia. Estaban sorprendidos. ─ Tal vez se avergüenza de su cuerpo._

_Aquella última frase les cayó a todos como un balde de agua fría. Ese si era el chico que conocían, pensaron sus dos amigos. Mientras que la Hyuuga solo mordía su labio inferior al instante que bajaba la mirada, ya que sabía que ese demonio estaba en lo correcto._

_No seas malo teme. Sakura-chan dijo que muchos chicos volteaban a verle. ¿No es así? ─ La peli rosa asintió dándole la razón. El Uchiha desvió la mirada mosqueado. ─ Venga. Que no es que tengas unas tetas enormes o algo así, ¿verdad H…?_

_Un golpe silencio al Uzumaki, cortesía de su compañera de curso, justo antes de llamarlo desubicado e idiota._

_¿Qué pasa? ─ Replicaba mientras se sobaba el rubio, ignorando por completo lo compungida que se hallaba su otra amiga. ─ Lo que pasa es que yo prefiero el busto pequeño de Sakura…_

_Otro golpe fue a dar a su rostro, pero esta vez lo mando a volar a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Fue dado por la misma chica de ojos color jade, quien tenía impreso en sus mejillas, un leve rosa pálido. _

_¡Eres un baka, Naruto! ─ Siguió gritándole al instante que caminaba furiosa hacía el cuerpo "inerte" del chico, para seguir pateándolo por la vergüenza. Sasuke que los había estado observando en completo mutismo, ahora volvía su vista hacía la otra chica, quien parecía desear que se la tragase la tierra._

_Esas palabras del Usuratoncachi debieron… ─ Pensó el azabache antes de sonreír con clara malicia. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se acerco hacia ella tan sigilosamente; que la muchacha ni cuenta se dio. ─ Es un idiota. ─ Los ojos blancos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par por el asombro, y con esto la enorme prenda que la cubría caía al suelo, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. La mueca que había adornado las facciones del azabache, se vio acrecentada al apreciar el diminuto bikini de color negro que ella tenía puesto. ─ Tus pechos…─ le susurro a medida que se acercaba, haciendo que la chica dejara de respirar. Quedaron tan cerca, que el olfato del Uchiha se vio llenado del aroma a lavanda que esta despedía. El fuego volvía a aparecer en su persona. ─…son deliciosos. _

_Sasuke-kun. Es mejor dejar…─ La sorpresa llegaba a las orbes de la Haruno al apreciar que la toalla que había estado cubriendo a su compañera, ahora yacía en el suelo. ─ ¡Hinata!. Qué bien que decidiste quitártela. Si te ves muy sexy._

_Pero la Hyuuga no escuchaba sus palabras. Sus memorias solo eran presas de lo que este le había dicho, de la sonrisa socarrona que ahora portaba. Todo eso le hacía sentirse extraña. No sabía si estar enfadada por lo que le había dicho, o agradecida porque le había provocado nuevamente ese sentimiento de amor propio. _

_Solo sonrió por bajo, mientras llevaba sus manos a la altura de su corazón._

…_**.**_

_En completo silencio, y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata observaba con fascinación, como el Uzumaki trataba de hacer que Sakura aprendiera un estilo de nado creado por el, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de su amiga al verlo tragar agua una vez más. _

_C-Como quisiera p-poder… ─ Sus palabras se vieron cortadas al percibir que algo le rosaba entremedio de sus piernas. En un comienzo había pensado que había sido su imaginación, pero cuando volvía a suceder ahora con mayor insistencia, tuvo que buscar lo que ocurría con sus ojos. Sus blancas orbes divisaron a alguien bajo el agua. Pero ello se vio interrumpido al sentir como un suave gemido deseaba escapar de sus labios. ─ ¿S-Sasuke…sama?. _

_No se había equivocado. Ante su mirada aparecía el susodicho con su característica expresión. El rubor aparecía en el rostro de la chica al apreciar lo guapo que se veía con su cabello todo pegado a su cara, y esas gotas deslizándose ahora por el torso. _

_¿Qué haces parada como idiota?. ¿Intentas llamar la atención de los hombres con esa inocencia? ─ La Hyuuga le miro sin comprender. Este le señalo a los lados desinteresadamente. En ese momento ella se percato de las miradas que estaban sobre su persona. Bajo la mirada apenada, sin poder decir algo de la vergüenza._

_Y-Yo… ─ Logro articular momentos después de clara timidez, de no saber qué decir. Pero sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por la ronca voz del azabache, quien volvía a acercarse peligrosamente._

_¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ─ Le susurro al oído, logrando así que los ojos de esta se abrieran de par en par al recordar sus palabras._

"_No me gusta que otros miren mi mercancía" _

_P-Pero…yo… ─ Su suave voz nuevamente era interrumpida, pero esta vez por el alegre tono del chico que ella quería. Este venía hacía donde estaban ellos, junto con Sakura. Para el asombro de Hinata, el Uchiha ya se había apartado lo suficiente, igual que cuando ocurrió lo de la toalla. _

_Chicos, ¿no tienen hambre?. Muero por comer algo. ─ La morena sonrió mientras asentía. En sus pensamientos estaba la idea de poder mostrarle que era al menos una buena cocinera, que Naruto alabara su destreza en ese ámbito. Sasuke aprecio en silencio, como las mejillas de la ojiblanca se tornaban rosa pálido mientras veía a su amigo. Su expresión no reflejaba nada, más conocía la intención de esta. _

…_. _

_Con clara molestia el Uchiha observaba el omusubi que estaba entre sus dedos. Este tenía la cara de Naruto, con sus características rayas negras y todo. ¿Cómo esperaba ella que se comiera tal atrocidad?. Estaba enfadado. Había arruinado su comida, y pagaría las consecuencias. _

_Es duro comerse a uno mismo. ─ Decía con una gotita en su frente el chico de ojos color cielo. Entretanto la Haruno permanecía en completo sigilo, con sus ojos puestos en la bola de arroz con carita sonriente. Algo en su interior le hizo sentirse incomoda. ─ Oye. Esto está muy bueno. Hinata. Serás una estupenda esposa._

_Al escucharles tales declaraciones por parte del Uzumaki, la morena sonrió por bajo mientras sus pómulos volvían a teñirse de rojo intenso._

_Iré a comprar algo para tomar. ─ El tono serio del moreno atrajo la atención de todos, menos de la Hyuuga que seguía impresa en su mundo de fantasía, donde ella con el rubio de sus sueños eran los protagonistas. ─ Hyuuga tu vienes conmigo._

_No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, y mucho menos de réplica. Tanto Naruto como su Sakura veían extrañados el reaccionar de su compañero, mientras llevaba casi a arrastras a la morena entre los otras personas. En los pensares de esta ultima estaba la duda, las palabras de Sasuke en el auto, pero más que todo el sentimiento de la incertidumbre. Sus sentimientos por él. _

_Hinata veía con preocupación la espalda del azabache, mientras era conducida entre todos, hasta un sitio donde no andaba casi nadie. Todo lo que pudo divisar fue un cartel de "tobogán en reparación", antes de acceder por ese sitio a mano de ese chico. El mismo que ahora se detenía, para segundos después acorralarla entre la escala a esa rampa. _

_¿S-Sucedió algo m-malo? ─ Consulto con claro temor la muchacha, al ver los ojos negros puestos en los suyos. Este le veía sin reflejar nada más que un gran vacío, pero algo en su interior le decía a Hinata que estaba enfadado. ─ ¿S-Sasu…?_

_Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al sentir los labios del chico sobre sus suyos. Su boca soltó un suspiro de exclamación al percibir nuevamente ese roce entre sus piernas. Aquello fue aprovechado por el ojinegro, para introducir su lengua, profundizando el beso hasta dejarla sin aliento._

_¿Te gusta ser castigada? ─ Le susurro con clara excitación, manteniendo la cercanía del acto anterior. _

_Hinata se quedo con sus consultas atoradas en su garganta nuevamente, cuando Sasuke volvía a acariciar su entrepierna con sus dedos. _

_La caricia le provocaba un calor que jamás había percibido. Era como un fuego que se propagaba. El Uchiha sonrió al notarla cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de contenerse._

_La acarició a través de la tela con el pulgar, hasta que estuvo empapada. __Le enterró la mano en el pelo, mientras él continuaba con su tortura. _

_Hinata sabía que estaba mal, que nuevamente su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ese demonio. Quería gemir, pero a la vez apartarle de ese lugar. Ese calor que estaba llenando cada parte de su ser, era algo que no deseaba, pero que no podía controlar. _

_Al final termino por posar sus manos en los fierros que estaban a los lados de aquellos peldaños, entregada al placer del cual estaba siendo presa. _

_Una sonrisa satisfactoria se poso en los labios del Uchiha al verla rendida. Estaba consiguiendo el castigo perfecto. Ya que aunque deseaba tirársela ahí mismo, era más placentero dejarla así de jadeante, anhelando más. _

_Esa era su tortura, su castigo._

_Fue por eso mismo que detuvo la fricción que causaban sus dedos en la sonrojada chica, quien segundos después abría sus ojos. Blanco y negro se encontraban una vez más. _

_¿Qué se siente el desear más, de quien no amas? ─__ Apenada esta bajo el rostro. ¿Qué podía decirle, si en su cuerpo aún lograba sentir los toques eléctricos de sus caricias?. Se sentía mal. Que no solo estaba traicionándose a sí misma, si no que a su amor por Naruto. Sasuke sonrió con clara maldad ante sus reacciones. ─ No vuelvas a hacer __omusubi con la cara del Usuratoncachi. ¿Queda claro?. _

_Al escucharle esta abrió sus ojos comprendiendo. Él la había torturado de esa forma, solo por arruinar su comida favorita. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo, tan egoísta?. Bajo su rostro tratando de esconder su humillación, solo notando como este volteaba, para comenzar a irse._

_E-Espero que un día… ─ Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, más no volteo a verla. Hinata apretaba sus manos, tratando de conseguir fuerzas para seguir. ─ …S-Sasuke-sama se arrepienta, de t-todo esto._

_Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de este, ya que había jurado que ella le insultaría o algo así. Pero como era de esperarse de una persona como Hyuuga Hinata, solo le deseaba algo tan…¿inocente, bueno?. Daba igual fuese lo que fuese en todo caso, ya que de igual manera terminaría corrompiéndola._

_Eso nunca pasara. ─ Le dijo con clara diversión al instante que volteaba levemente a verla. La morena inconscientemente poso sus manos a la altura de su corazón. El Uchiha tomo eso como un signo de protección. ─ Al contrario. Serás tú quien se sienta de esa manera, ya que terminaras añorando estos momentos. _

_La ojiblanca se sorprendió ante sus vocablos. No lograba comprender como ese chico podía tener tanta confianza en sí mismo, como podía decirle tal atrocidad._

_¡J-Jamás…! ─ La seriedad llegaba al rostro del chico ante su convicción, al notar nuevamente en su mirada esa determinación, esa fuerza en sus palabras. ¿Acaso ella lo estaba desafiando?. Esa mujer era cada vez más interesante._

_Ya lo veras Hyuuga. Hare que te enamores de mí. ─ En silencio la morena contemplaba nuevamente esa mueca en las facciones de este. Era como si en verdad él creyera que así seria. Ella no podía evitar sentir dudas, ya que su cuerpo le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Pero una cosa era su cuerpo, y otra muy diferente su corazón, y en este ultimo solo estaba el chico de cabellos rubios. ─ Ahora metete al agua, porque todos se darán cuenta de lo que paso. _

_Avergonzada la peli azul bajo su vista hacía entremedio de sus piernas. Su rostro se torno un tomate bien maduro de solo pensar en que Naruto podría ver eso."_

Las facciones de ángel demonio volvían a verse en Sasuke, causando un estremecimiento en la chica, quien no podía creer que en verdad deseaba que hiciera eso.

No me hagas tener que repetirlo. ─ Apenada Hinata bajo la mirada. Mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia, asintió segundos después. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no solo por la vergüenza, si no porque no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer exactamente. ─ Solo báñate como normalmente lo harías. Has como si no estoy aquí.

_H-Hacer como si no e-estuviera aquí… ─ _Pensaba para sí la Hyuuga mientras cerraba sus ojos. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que en ese baño no había nadie más que ella, que todo estaba bien. Pronto logro hacerse de esa idea. Soltándose ya un poco, sus manos fueron a parar a la parte de arriba del bikini, soltando así sus amarras.

En silencio y expectante el azabache veía como aquella diminuta prenda que cubría los pechos de esta, caía con suavidad por estos, por sus brazos; yendo por ultimo al suelo. Todo daba hacerle entender que había comprendido sus palabras, y que en verdad se había hecho la idea de que nadie más que ella se encontraba en dicho lugar. Sonrió ante eso, por el calor que se estaba acumulando entre sus piernas al verla esparcirse el jabón con suavidad por sus perfectos y redondos pezones. Estaba excitado, como nunca antes le había pasado.

Todo era porque ella era natural. Lo que estaba haciendo no era para provocarlo ni mucho menos. Porque en su corazón no estaba su persona, si no el idiota de su amigo. Así que esa debía ser la manera de ella de aplicarse aquello. No podía creer que la inocencia junto con la sensualidad podían ir juntas, pero ahora lograba darse cuenta que así era. Y no podía evitar desear tocarla, o al menos tocarse para aliviar el calor de alguna manera.

Entre tanto la peli azul seguía metida en sus pensares, en su _trabajo, _que nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor llegaba a su persona. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, para así no cortar esa idea, para no caer nuevamente en la vergüenza y no poder moverse. Con aquella idea en sus memorias, seguía retirando cada resto de espuma que se hallaba en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, hasta que un gemido ahogado proveniente de otra persona provoco que abriera sus blancas perlas a la luz.

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron de par en par al notar el rostro lleno de placer del azabache. Los colores subieron de golpe a sus pómulos al divisar donde este tenía una de sus manos.

Ahora sí que ella se había quedado en blanco, sumida en su pena. Y aquello se veía acrecentado al escucharle decir su nombre casi en un suspiro.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo irme? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?. ¡Que vergüenza!. Esas eran todas las preguntas y exclamaciones que rondaban por la mente de la morena. Estuvo tentada inclusive a hacer caso a la segunda interrogante. Pero sus pasos se vieron detenidos por la mano del chico, quien ahora sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo en ese momento. Temerosa de voltear a verle, solo permaneció sin decir nada, sin mover un musculo.

¿Por qué te detuviste? ─ Al escucharle, esta no podía evitar cuestionarse como se atrevía a preguntarle tal cosa. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?. No se sentía con las fuerzas para decirle aquello, y al moreno no le podía causar más diversión. ─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso quieres ver lo que estabas provocando?. ─ La muchacha negó frenéticamente ante sus preguntas, pero aún sin mirarle, ya que no se atrevía enfrentar su cara. Dios. Si en su mente aún se hallaba la cara del demonio emitiendo esos sonidos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensares, en lo avergonzada que se encontraba, que no se percato de lo que este estaba por hacer; hasta que sus dedos percibieron algo relativamente grande, duro y relativamente ¿viscoso?. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, provocando que volteara a ver.

Pero cuando iba a emitir un grito de asombrp, este fue callado nuevamente por los labios del azabache, quien no tardo en profundizar aquello introduciendo su lengua.

Hinata trataba como podía de quitar su mano de ese lugar, pero este la tenía sujeta con la suya tan bien, que no podía aunque quisiera.

Si gritas, todos se enteraran de lo que está pasando. Y eso incluye a Naruto. ─ Soltó con voz ronca el moreno, manteniendo la milimétrica distancia del beso.

Hinata observo en silencio momentos después como este se tragaba un suspiro, ya que había comenzado a mover su mano en aquel lugar. Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo salir de aquello, pero también no podía evitar pensar en lo vulnerable que este se veía.

"_¿Qué dirías si te digo, que quiero acostarme contigo?"_

Las palabras de este invadieron sus pensares, provocándole un extraño sentimiento, algo que la hacía sentirse nuevamente bien consigo misma. Y aquello fue lo último que estuvo en sus memorias, al menos hasta que todo comenzara a ponerse negro por la vergüenza.

Se había desmayado.

Sasuke sonrió al tenerla inconsciente entre sus brazos. No podía evitar preguntarse si aquello había sido mucha tortura para ella. Aunque realmente no le importaba, porque estaba siendo muy hilarante.

Tsk. Ahora solo tengo que salir de aquí, antes de que venga Sakura u otra mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 4:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_**Notas Dark: **__Hi. Buenas tardes. _

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Luchia-chan y a Sasumi-chan, porque sus ideas me sirvieron mucho. También quiero agradecer las ideas de __Saladita12, que siempre me sacan una carcajada pervertida Jejeje._

_Ojala me sigan mandando ideas, ya que seguro las ire ocupando. Inclusive en este capi ya di la pauta (a ver si adivinan donde será kukuku) para el lugar de la siguiente tortura._

_Deseo dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y agradecer a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. En especial a: __Saladita12, starsolf, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Negumi Uchiha, azulnaychan, Secretpoisson, flordezereso, Juno 01, Sarah-Gothic_, _gozatela (tiempo sin leerte!. __Es bueno saber de ti n.n), Ero Naoko-ai, layill, I can hear the screems tonight, hinata-kuran, _Rurouni_, Akki4eVeR , yuu, , Luchia-chan, mikurichanH, Tsuki-Okami (No. __Tengo igual bastantes de este estilo. Aunque me parece que este es como el más "fuerte" Jejeje.). Gracias a todos por sus comentarios._

_Gracias a todos, y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_

_Saludos_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan _


	5. Chapter 5

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las mejillas de la pequeña Hyuuga se encendieron, al apreciar dos pares de ojos sobre su persona. Desde que habían llegado a ese asilo de ancianos, esos dos chicos no despegaban la vista de ella mientras murmuraban. Y lo peor, era que sabía el porqué.

Todo era por cumpla del demonio de su amo, decía ella. Por lo que había pasado en la biblioteca hace unos días atrás.

¿Sigues avergonzada por esa estupidez? ─ Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios de la morena, al escuchar la voz de quien había convertido su vida en una tragedia. ─ Ellos no dirán nada, ya te lo dije.

La Hyuuga seguía cabizbaja, ya que no era lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Pero sabía que aunque le tratase de explicar, quizás no la entendería, porque ante los ojos de ella; Sasuke Uchiha no era más que un ser sin sentimientos, el hombre más egoísta que pisaba este planeta.

A…Sasuke-sama… ¿N-No le dio vergüenza? ─ Consulto con su clara timidez a flor de piel. El Uchiha solo observo en silencio como esta comenzaba a jugar con los dobles de su camisa blanca, de tirantes. Sus ojos negros comenzaron a subir con lentitud, deteniéndose en sus pechos. Por su mente paso el pensamiento que había hecho bien en cambiar su manera de vestir. Pero que como todo en la vida, aquello tenía sus pros y contras. Ahora con mayor razón le costaba aguantarse ese deseo, que poseía por su cuerpo.

¿Por qué debería darme? ─ Logro responder este segundos después, cuando ya había logrado contener sus instintos. Una sonrisa de ángel demonio adorno sus facciones, al apreciar la sorpresa que reflejaron los ojos blancos de su compañera. ─ ¿Es que acaso no lo estabas disfrutando, esclava?

Los pómulos de la Hyuuga se encendieron ante tal interrogante. Sus labios se abrían y se cerraban en un intento por decir algo. Más solo el silencio era lo que lograba escapar de estos.

Apretando sus puños, la peli azul escucho la voz por quien había hecho un pacto con el demonio de ojos negros. Este se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entretanto el azabache destilaba en diversión, al no escuchar una negación por parte de esta. Para su persona estaba muy claro todo.

No solo él había disfrutado de hacerla estremecer, si no que aunque por mucho que ella trataba de negárselo, su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Estaba complacido por ese hecho, ya que su plan estaba resultando tal como deseaba.

La haría una esclava de sus caricias, de las emociones que le provocaba en su piel.

Si de solo recordar lo que había pasado en la biblioteca de su instituto, el calor volvía a apoderarse de su ser, anhelando hacerla sentir sus manos, y quizás algo más esta vez.

"_En silencio caminaba un chico de cabellos negros. Estaba en su descanso, buscando irritado a su esclava, que había osado apagar su teléfono celular._

_No había querido preguntarle a Naruto o Sakura por ella, para no levantar sospechas entre ellos. Era por eso mismo que le estaba tocando de la manera difícil. Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso solo para hallarla, y se lo haría pagar._

_Fue en ese entonces que un recuerdo vino a su mente. Eran las palabras de Hinata, contándole lo hablado con su compañera peli rosa, sobre la mentira que tuvo que decirle, sobre que se conocían porque ambos iban seguido a la biblioteca. Inclusive aún podía memorizar el reaccionar de esta, al decirle que tal vez deberían pasar momentos allá, para no levantar sospechas. _

_El azabache detuvo su caminar al visualizar en su mente, el reaccionar de aquella morena. Le era muy hilarante hacerla estallar no solo en placer, sin o que también en vergüenza. Y todo por decírselo de manera intima mientras rozaba sus piernas. _

_Una sonrisa lasciva fue la que adorno sus facciones ante esas imágenes, porque ya sabía dónde buscar._

_Te hare pagar tu osadía por no responderme. ─ Soltó en un susurro antes de retomar su camino, pero esta vez con un destino trazado. _

_Al llegar pudo darse cuenta que como siempre, ese lugar no era muy recurrido. No por nada muchas veces iba a tomar una siesta entre los libros, para así no ser acosado entre las locas de sus seguidoras. Eso era otra cosa que lo tenía cansado. En su mente odia el hecho de que si se metía con una mujer, esta lo volviera a buscar, como si su persona en verdad hubiera estado interesado. _

_¿Es que no comprenden que solo están para satisfacerme?. ─ Pensaba al instante que abría las puertas, para acceder al lugar en cuestión. Sus ojos negros visualizaron a su esclava sentada, en el sitio donde suele estar la encargada. Sonrió al no ser notado por ella, de solo pensar que era la primera mujer que no se empeñaba en buscarlo, aún después de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. _

_Los pasos del azabache solo podían compararse con los de un felino tras su presa, muy silenciosos y pausados. Sus ojos negros observaban no solo a aquel pequeña ratoncita como le había puesto, si no sus alrededores en búsqueda de alguien que pudiese interrumpirlos. Era solo comparable con un halcón_

_Para su suerte, no sentía ni veía la presencia de otra persona. Todo era perfecto. _

_Sin esperar más tiempo, se acerco por detrás de la chica. Y con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, logro meter sus manos rápidamente, posándolas en el pecho de la asombrada morena, quien se levantaba de golpe mientras se cubría. _

_¿S-Sasuke…Sama…? ─ Los ojos se la Hyuuga se dirigieron a cualquier lugar, en un intento por no ver aquellos ojos negros que le observaban divertidos. Sus vocablos salían forzados, demostrando la timidez que la envolvía. ─ Q-Que… ¿Q-Que hace…aquí?_

_Al terminar su interrogante, le había mirado. Pero aquello solo duro unos segundos. El Uchiha le ponía extremadamente nerviosa, mucho más cuando estaban solos en un lugar._

_Aún en su mente estaba lo ocurrido en aquel balneario, como había despertado cubierta solo con una toalla. Ni siquiera había conseguido dormir bien los días siguientes a ese acontecimiento, porque hasta en sus sueños retumbaba los quejidos del demonio. _

_Estoy cumpliendo con lo que le dijiste a Sakura. ─ La duda podía apreciarse en los ojos blancos de la chica. El azabache sabía que no le había creído, por no poder evitar sonreír con malicia. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?. Sus pensamientos estaban fuera de control. Pero como esperaba, Hinata termino aceptando su explicación, seguramente por temor. ─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?._

_Al obtener solo como respuesta una mordida de labios, lo cual solo lo éxito más, decidió proseguir con esa pequeña tortura. Le gustaba apreciar los colores que podía tomar su rostro por vergüenza, casi tanto como su constante titubeo al no saber que responder. _

_¿Has venido acaso a encontrarte conmigo? ─ El Uchiha observo complacido aquel tan esperado reaccionar. Los pómulos de esta se encendieron mientras negaba sin detenerse. Estaba divertido. Ella le causaba gracia. _

_Y-Yo siempre…, m-me gusta estar…aquí. ─ Susurro esta después de lograr salir levemente de su estado de vergüenza. Aunque como era de esperarse, sus mejillas aún lucían aquel rosa pálido. ─ A-A veces Midori-san, m-me pide que le cuide el p-puesto cuando t-tiene cosas que hacer. _

_El azabache supuso que ese debía ser el nombre de la bibliotecaria. Él no la conocía después de todo, ya que a lo único que había venido a ese lugar, era siempre a echarse una siesta. _

_Supongo que ahora tuvo asuntos que atender. ¿No es así?. ─ La muchacha dio un paso atrás al notar aquellos ojos negros sobre su persona. El estar solos le daba mala espina. Quería salir huyendo de ese lugar, pero no podía por el favor que le estaba haciendo a su sensei. Además que si escapaba, seguro él se molestaría hasta el punto de romper el trato._

_Ella no quería eso último. Se estaba esforzando tanto para acercarse a quien amaba, como para perderlo todo por miedo. No quería dar paso atrás, no cuando estaba viviendo tantos momentos junto a Naruto. _

_Solo le quedaba una defensa. Era eso o nada._

_P-Puede venir alguien… ─ La Hyuuga tembló levemente al notar la sonrisa de ángel demonio. Le era imposible el no pensar que tal vez no le importaba aquello. ─ Y-Yo no…creo…_

_Está bien si no me ven, esclava. ─ Hinata no podía creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar. Dando un paso más hacia atrás, cayó sentada en donde había estado minutos antes. Mientras su mirada observaba sin podérselo creer, al chico que se acercaba cada vez más, hasta agacharse para quedar a su altura. ─ Sera tu castigo por no responder mis llamadas._

_La frágil chica podía percibir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón al oír esas palabras. _

_Estas habían sido soltadas en un susurro, muy cerca de sus labios. Pero cuando iba a decir algo en protesta, lo que fuese para evitar tal acto, una boca se poso sobre la suya. _

_Siéntate como sueles hacerlo normalmente. ─ Por unos instantes la duda se presento en ella. Aún no deseaba tener que obedecerle, pero sabía las consecuencias si no lo hacía. Perdería la oportunidad de estar junto a quien amaba. _

_Estar en este infierno solo es una prueba, y así estar junto a Naruto-kun en el cielo. ─ Pensaba la muchacha antes de hacer caso a lo que le decían. Su mirada se mostro asombrada, al apreciar como el moreno se metía bajo el amplio escritorio que usaba la bibliotecaria. No había duda que ahí no sería visto por nadie, ¿pero qué era lo que pensaba hacer?. Cuando Hinata iba a consultarle, sus pómulos se encendieron al percibir como este comenzaba a abrirle las piernas._

_Hizo lo que toda chica, no lo permitió. Con clara vergüenza emitió un leve grito mientras negaba._

_Si gritas así, sabrán que pasa algo. ─ Las manos del azabache se movieron con suavidad sobre la blanca piel de las piernas de la chica, quien se mantenía rígida por los nervios. ─ Relájate. ─ Susurro este sin parar de acariciar hacía arriba y abajo, muy sutilmente. Pero aunque esta le escuchaba, le era imposible. No solo porque estaban en un lugar público, si no que era vergonzoso que él estuviera de esa forma. Peor aún, lo que quería que hiciera. _

_M-Me da…v-vergüenza. ─ Logro decir ella después de unos instantes de duda. Sus manos apretaban los dobles de su falda de tablas color gris. Los ojos negros del Uchiha captaron cada una de esas expresiones, provocando un sentimiento extraño en su interior. Pero prefirió obviar aquello que sentía, y concentrarse en lo que vendría. _

_Eres virgen, Hinata. ─ No sabía exactamente que decirle. Él no era un sujeto de palabras. Además que era primera vez que algo como esto le estaba costando tanto, puesto que con todas las chicas que antes había estado, todas ellas se abrían inmediatamente. Aquella chica que estaba en frente suyo, era la primera que no se arrastraba por él, que le suplicaba hacerla tocar el cielo. Era todo un desafío. ─ ¿Qué esperabas?._

_El ojinegro se maldijo internamente ante su falta de tacto, el cual podría traerle problemas para conseguir en esos momentos su cometido. Ahora parecía como si esta deseara salir corriendo del lugar. Un suspiro se escapo de los labios del Uchiha._

_¿No quieres tener más confianza, para cuando estés con Naruto? ─ Ahora estaba teniendo su atención. Sonrió para sus adentros al saber exactamente cómo manejarla, para así conseguir lo que deseaba. La vio asentir momentos después, sutilmente. ─ Entonces haz lo que te digo._

_Hinata sabía que ese era un buen punto. Después todo había querido cambiar un poco, para así atraer al chico de sus sueños. Inclusive sus ropas habituales estaban siendo alteradas, solo para ser notada. Todo eso era gracias al moreno que estaba bajo esa mesa. _

_Una sonrisa se poso en las facciones de esta al pensar en este último. En sus memorias estaba la ayuda que él le estaba brindando, meditando que quizás era su manera de ayudarla sin que se viera afectado su orgullo. Por eso mismo, colocando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, se dispuso a hacer lo que este le había indicado._

_El Uchiha sonrió victorioso al haber ganado aquella pequeña batalla. Segundos después, con extrema fascinación observo como su presa se aferraba cada vez más a la silla de madera en la cual se encontraba sentada, de solo percibir como sus manos iban subiendo pausadamente la falda._

_Relájate. Te gustara. ─ Por más que Hinata le escuchara decir esas palabras, su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar de la forma que le estaba diciendo. Era demasiado vergonzoso para su persona. ─ Abre un poco más las piernas._

_Los pómulos de esta se encendieron en cuestión de segundos. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las orillas de su asiento, al percibir uno de los dedos del azabache rosando su parte privada. El toque era suave, no como el de aquella vez en el balneario._

_El Uchiha sonrió complacido al notarla negar mientras cerraba sus ojos. Y aquella mueca se acrecentó al percibir a través de la tela, que el cuerpo de ella nuevamente estaba respondiendo como debía. Se estaba mojando, y de nueva cuenta sus deseos de poseerla estaban apareciendo._

_La escuchaba tratar de soltar con palabras que se detuviera, que sus dedos intrusos no accedieran por la ya mojada braguita. Pero sus claras intensiones no se vieron interrumpidas por eso, si no porque en esos momentos dos personas accedían al lugar. _

_El cuerpo de Hinata se tenso. Más detuvo su intento de pararse, al escuchar la voz del azabache._

_Si te pones de pie, se darán cuenta que estoy aquí. ─ Al oírle, preocupada la morena vio como ambos chicos se acercaban, hasta quedar frente a la mesa donde se encontraba. No veían al Uchiha, porque este estaba en el hueco donde suele meter las piernas la persona que se sentaba ahí. Así que ella trato de mantenerse lo más serena posible, o al menos lo iba a intentar. ─ Intenta preguntarles que quieren ahora, …si es que puedes._

_¡N-No…! ─ Las dos personas que habían accedido segundos antes, miraron extrañados a la Hyuuga, que parecía estar intentando desesperadamente acomodarse en su lugar. Pero al percibir las miradas sobre ella, se detuvo. Y con sus mejillas reflejando vergüenza, pidió perdón. Más quien se hallaba entremedio de sus piernas, estaba tan divertido por su reacción, que decidió proseguir con su tortura. _

_¿Le sucede algo? ─ Consulto uno de los chicos, al notarla toda compungida e inquieta. Más solo recibió como respuesta una negativa con la cabeza. Entre tanto el Uchiha volvía a acariciar dicho lugar, pero esta vez directamente. Así era, había conseguido lo que deseaba: traspasar esa barrera que le impedía sentirla. ─ …¿Estás segura?. Estas muy roja… _

_Los ojos blancos de la chica se cerraron inconscientemente al percibir como este introducía solo un poco uno de sus dedos. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Deseaba decirle que no, que se detuviera, ¿pero cómo hacerlo, con esas dos personas ahí?_

_¿No piensas responderles, esclava? ─ Le susurro el azabache, introduciendo aquel intruso un poco más, mojándose así con sus jugos. Más no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que con suerte la muchacha lograba mantenerse consiente por la vergüenza. ─ Si no hablas, sospecharan._

_E-Entonces…─ Un quejido retenido en su garganta corto los pensamientos de la chica. ¿Qué podía responderles a esas dos personas, si sus sentires estaban completamente absortos por los movimientos de los dedos de su amo?. ─ D-Detente…por favor._

_Su cuerpo comenzó a sucumbir por lo que estaba experimentando. Las descargas eléctricas eran cada vez más intensas, imposibles de soportar en silencio. Pero por más que esta deseaba que aquellas personas se fueran de ahí, con cada segundo que pasaba, lucían más interesados en sus expresiones._

_Tenía miedo de desmayarse, de que otros se enteraran de su difícil situación. Incluso su respirar ya era dificultoso, tanto por lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo sentir, como por los nervios. _

_Estas tan húmeda, Hinata. ─ Susurro el de los ojos negros, mientras aumentaba el vaivén de uno de sus dedos, mientras que con otro rosaba aquel punto clave donde provocaba que el placer que esta percibía aumentara. ─ Quisiera probarte. _

_Otro gemido fue retenido en sus labios, mientras trataba por todos los medios de que su cuerpo no respondiera, que no se moviera en reflejo. Sus ojos blancos fueron a parar con clara dificultad hacia los otros dos chicos que aún permanecían ahí, y que ahora murmuraban entre sí. _

_¿Y si se habían dado cuenta?, ¿Y si pensaban que era una cualquiera?. Todos esos pensamientos la estaban llevando a un estado más allá de la vergüenza y nerviosismo. Su vista comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad…lentamente. _

_Había perdido el conocimiento, aún cuando el azabache le había estado llamando al notar su descontrol emocional. _

_El pelinegro sabía que tendría que salir de su escondite, mucho más al percibir que esos dos intrusos le consultaban a su inconsciente esclava si se hallaba bien._

_Fue por eso que en el momento que noto que estos iban a darse la vuelta para llegar a ella, que movió la silla de la chica, para luego dejarse ver por dos pares de ojos que le observaban con claro asombro._

_No te dije que parecía que estaba…─ Le dijo uno de ellos a su amigo. A lo que el otro le interrumpió, al sentir la fría mirada del Uchiha sobre ambos. Pero tal parecía que el chico de cabellos castaños, no hacía caso de las llamadas de su amigo peli azul, pues continuo con su palabrería. Pero esta vez se dirigió al azabache que tenía enfrente. ─ Y, ¿Cómo es en la cama?, tú sabes. Yo la había visto antes aquí, pero creía que era diferente. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no. ─ Por más que su amigo intentaba hacerle callar, este parecía ignorar los ojos negros del Uchiha, en los cuales lograba verse solo una furia contenida. ─ Creo que una próxima vez la invitare a salir, ¿tú crees que caiga a la pri…?_

_Sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos por un puño en su rostro. Las miradas de ambos chicos fueron a parar hacia el estoico rostro del azabache. No se atrevieron a decir nada, porque el aire que percibían de esa persona, había paralizado sus vocablos del miedo._

_Si se atreven a decir algo de lo que vieron aquí. ─ Con aparente serenidad Sasuke tomo entre sus brazos a la inconsciente Hinata, para luego volver su vista a los otros dos una vez más. ─ Les mostrare el infierno con gusto._

_Los dos estupefactos sujetos asintieron con claro temor. En silencio observaron cómo este cargaba a la chica hacia la salida. Y cuando creían que podían respirar tranquilos, el moreno volteo una vez más a verles. _

_Y como se te ocurra acercarte a ella, no solo recibirás un empujón. ─ ¿Un empujón?. Se consultaron ambos personajes, ya que para ellos claramente había sido un golpe directo. Solo les quedo por pensar que aquel chico ni siquiera se había esforzarlo al darlo. Aquello les produjo más pavor, por lo que solo asintieron repetidas veces, hasta que estuvieron solos en aquel lugar._

…_**.**_

_Con clara tranquilidad el Uchiha observaba las aves pasar en lo alto del cielo. Hacía cinco minutos aproximadamente que habían tocado el aviso para entrar a la siguiente hora, pero gracias a la inconsciente chica que estaba a su lado, no había logrado ingresar. Ella aún estaba en perdida en la oscuridad._

_En un comienzo estuvo por dejarla sola en aquella azotea, pero luego vinieron a su mente las palabras de ese chico en la biblioteca. Algo en su interior__ le impidió moverse. _

_Solo yo debo ser el primero. ─ Susurro para sí, sin apartar su mirada de aquella que estaba en la inconsciencia. ─ No dejare que nadie me arrebate ese placer. ─ Su atención cayó en los labios de esta, quien parecía susurrar un nombre. Las manos del Uchiha inconscientemente se tensaron. ─ Ni siquiera el idiota de Naruto. _

_Aún con el latente sonido en su cabeza, de las palabras que Hinata había soltado, el pelinegro se puso de pie. Con el viento rosando su rostro, este se mantuvo en su posición junto a ella, observándola con mutismo._

_N-No…Sas…─ Las suaves palabras de esta nuevamente iban a llenar aquel sitio, pero fueron cortadas al sentir la punta de un pie al lado de sus costillas. El golpe no había sido fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para despertarla algo asustada. Sus ojos blancos trataron con temor de captar en qué lugar se encontraba, y porque estaba cubierta con una chaqueta que no era la suya. Fue en ese entonces que reparo en aquel que estaba a su lado, observándola en silencio. ─ ¿S-Sasuke…sama? _

_Sin responderle este metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, emprendiendo su camino a la puerta de salida. Pero justo cuando se disponía a salir, volteo a verla._

_La próxima vez no será su nombre el que digas entre sueños. ─ Varios signos de interrogación se posaron alrededor de la morena, al no comprender sus vocablos. Pero este no dio explicación, solo volvía su atención a salir de ese sitio. ─ Después me regresas mi chaqueta._

_Sin decir algo más, desapareció tras la puerta. Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se encendieron al enterarse que aquella prenda era del demonio. Pero segundos después sonrió ante su gesto, ya que podía ser que su amo no fuera tan malo después de todo."_

Teme, ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?. ─ Desinteresado el Uchiha observo como el rostro de su esclava había cambiado al oír aquello. Más solo respondió con una negativa, provocando un suspiro por parte de su amigo. ─ Quería que me enseñara unas técnicas para curar…

¿N-Naruto-kun desea…? ─ El suave tono de la Hyuuga atrajo la tención de ambos chicos, provocando que los colores subieran a su rostro, cohibiéndose en su puesto. Apretando sus manos sobre sus muslos, intento continuar con su interrogante. ─ ¿…e-estudiar medicina?

Yo, ¿medico? ─ Se señalo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus facciones ─ ¡Eso es imposible!. Es muy…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el azabache, quien veía la incomprensión en Hinata. Sabía que había riesgos si es que ella se enteraba el porqué oculto en el deseo de su compañero. Había dos opciones, y una de ellas era que podía dar paso atrás en su anhelo por obtener su amor, y por ende cortaría el pacto entre ambos. Eso no podía permitirlo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de obtener todo de ella.

Este idiota no tiene tanta cabeza para el estudio. ─ Soltó con una sonrisa divertida, la cual sabía que haría picar al rubio.

Fue tal como espero. Ya que el Uzumaki no tardo en preguntarle si deseaba pelear, que al menos él no era un mujeriego ególatra.

"_¿Que dirías si te digo, que quiero acostarme contigo?"_

La Hyuuga no supo porque lo último escuchado no se le hizo extraño. Más no comprendió porque vinieron a su mente, aquellas palabras que este le había dicho anteriormente. Pero trato de borrar esos pensamientos, sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza.

…**.**

Una vez ya calmados los ánimos. El chico del cabello negro sonreía ante su inteligencia. Había conseguido lo que deseaba. Que la frágil chica que estaba a su lado, no se diera cuenta que Naruto quería que Sakura le enseñara esas cosas, solo porque deseaba estar junto a ella.

Ese era otro punto para su persona, ya que tenía que aguantar estar en ese sitio, solo para que su esclava no se acercara al idiota de su amigo tanto como quería. Si eso ocurría, arruinaría todos los planes que tenia. Lo único bueno que podría sacar de eso, era obtener los puntos extras que prometió el maestro a los voluntarios, y el hecho de que podría torturar a Hinata en un lugar inesperado como este. De solo pensar en el hecho de que podría hacerla suya con temor a ser descubiertos, era realmente excitante.

¿L-Le sucede algo U-Uchiha-kun? ─ Naruto detuvo su caminar al notar una cabellera rosa unos metros más adelante. Sin esperar más tiempo, les aviso a sus acompañantes, que iba tras su otra amiga. Entre tanto la Hyuuga aún observaba con preocupación a la persona que estaba a su lado. Este se hallaba muy rojo y sudado. ─ ¿S-Sasuke-sama?

Al notar aquellos ojos blancos sobre su persona, el azabache desvió su rostro aparentando estar bien. Pero en verdad desde que se había levantado esa mañana, no se había sentido del todo bien, pero su orgullo le impedía decirlo.

Vamos a registrarnos, para así terminar pronto con esto. ─ Y dejando con la palabra en la boca a su compañera, retomo su caminar rumbo hacía donde estaba una encargada inscribiendo a los voluntarios de ese día. Entre tanto la morena no podía evitar consultarse si era tan importante esos puntos, ya que era evidente para sus ojos, los síntomas de su torturador.

Él estaba con principios de una gripe.

No le debe estar yendo muy bien en biología. ─ Decía en un susurro esta, antes de comenzar a seguirle. Es que en verdad para ella no había otra explicación, ya que estaba descartada la de que era un buen samaritano, por lo poco que conocía del. Sasuke Uchiha ante sus ojos solo era alguien que abusaba de su buena apariencia, de sus amigos. ─…Igual. Si no se siente bien, no debió…

…**.**

Esta es la primera vez que Sasuke-kun viene como voluntario. ─ Hinata no se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras de los labios de Sakura, su compañera. Solo se mantuvo en silencio, observando cómo esta terminaba de tomarle la temperatura a un viejito de setenta años aproximadamente. Una sonrisa divertida se poso en sus labios al observar como este intentaba por todos los medios, observar por el escote de la blusa color rojo que su amiga portaba. ─ Con Naruto siempre le invitábamos, pero él siempre decía que esto no iba con un Uchiha.

…T-Tal vez no le e-está yendo bien e-en biología… ─ Susurro la ojiblanca mientras guardaba el termómetro que su compañera le había pasado.

¿Bromeas, verdad? ─ Consulto la Haruno con una clara sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Hinata le observo sin comprender, cosa que su amiga noto. ─ Sasuke-kun tiene uno de los primeros puestos. Es imposible que venga por necesidad de esos puntos extras.

A-Ah. Ya v-veo... ─ Respondió perdida en sus pensares la morena. Con una mano a la altura de su boca, trataba de meditar, de encontrar la razón del actuar de su amo. Su mente se negaba a aceptar la idea de que era por hacer el bien a otra persona.

Un golpe en su hombro provoco que saliera de sus memorias, notando así la sonrisa de medio lado en los labios del azabache, quien venía entrando junto con el rubio de sus sueños. ─ …E-Es imposible…

¿Qué es imposible, Hinata? ─ Los colores subieron de golpe a las mejillas de la peli azul, al notar lo cercano que estaba su rostro al de Naruto. Su timidez era tanta, que solo lograba pronunciar monosílabas, causando que este le observara con extrañeza. ─ Que rara eres. Y estas toda roja…

En completo mutismo la peli rosa veía aquel reaccionar de la otra chica. Segundos después el rubio se sobaba un chichón cortesía de quien quería, quien le miraba con clara molestia.

¿Por qué me golpeaste Sakura-chan? ─ Consultaba este mientras en sus labios se dibujaba un puchero. Pero solo recibió como respuesta una mirada esquiva. ─ ¿Tu sabes teme que hice ahora?.

Todos mantenían su atención en la chica de ojos verdes, quien les había dado la espalda, para que se dieran cuenta del rosa pálido que se había instalado en sus pómulos.

Idiota. ¿No le ibas a avisar a Sakura? ─ La voz neutra del ojinegro rompió el silencio que se había creado. Instantes donde la Hyuuga solo observaba con mutismo las reacciones de su compañera de curso, y por sobre todo la manera que tenía el Uzumaki de mirarla. Un vacío se había comenzado a posar en su pecho. Pero aquello había desaparecido al escuchar la voz del azabache. Después de su interrupción, el aire volvía a ser el mismo de antes del reaccionar de la Haruno. ─ ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que la esperan?

Aun con sus ojos blancos puestos en el Uchiha, Hinata escuchaba a la lejanía como el rubio que amaba se disculpaba por olvidarse. Absorta en sus pensamientos, era imposible no cuestionarse si él había hecho eso apropósito, por ella.

Una suave sonrisa se poso en sus facciones sin darse cuenta. Pero aquello se vio interrumpido al sentir una mano en su parte trasera, provocando que de sus labios se escapara un leve grito. Su mirada fue a parar hacia la persona que había hecho eso, encontrándose así con un arrugado rostro sonriente.

Era el anciano que había tratado de mirar por el escote de su amiga.

¿E-Eh…? ─ La sorpresiva chica dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando así con algo. Al voltear, se encontró con unos ojos negros conocidos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa sin darse cuenta, separándose inmediatamente mientras pedía disculpas. En ese instante se percato que ninguno de sus otros dos compañeros se hallaba ya en esa habitación. ─ ¿N-Naruto-kun y…?

Sakura debía atender a unos ancianos. El idiota fue con ella. ─ Interrumpió este, a lo que Hinata decía en un susurro que lo entendía mientras bajaba la mirada. ─ Si quieres conquistar al Dobe, tienes que hablarle sin tartamudeos. Ese idiota no cuenta con la tranquilidad para esperar a que termines de hablar.

Sorprendida ella le había estado escuchando, captando como este volteaba mientras hablaba.

Ustedes me recuerdan a cuando era joven. La pasión en sus corazones logra verse a través de sus poros. ─ La voz de aquel anciano atrajo la atención de ambos, causando reacciones diferentes. Sasuke solo le veía con total neutralidad, mientras la mujer que estaba a su lado resplandecía en vergüenza. Aquello solo provoco que una sonrisa se posara en los labios de aquel hombre de tan avanzada edad. ─ ¿Suishi-kun?"

La morena al darse cuenta de quien había accedido a esa habitación, nerviosa se oculto tras la espalda de un azabache que le veía en silencio. Él comprendía la razón de su actuar, pues era uno de los chicos que los había visto en la biblioteca.

Pudo notar lo cohibido que se hallaba el tipo al notar su presencia, por lo que seguro era su oscura mirada llena de frialdad sobre él.

¿Has logrado traer lo que te pedí? ─ El chico asintió ante la interrogante, causando un grito de emoción por parte del anciano, quien parecía brillar de felicidad y gozo. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata observaban su reacción sin comprender, en completo sigilo. ─ ¡Ese es mi muchacho!

Sin esperar otra palabra, el chico dejo una pequeña pastilla de color azul junto a una blanca, que hallaba sobre un velador al lado de la cama del hombre. Los ojos ónix del Uchiha se desviaron en un intento de evitar darse un golpe mental, ya que no podía creer que ese tipo ya tan mayor, aun estuviese practicando cosas como esas.

Entre tanto la Hyuuga observaba sin comprender como aquel medicamento era dejado junto al viejito. Pudiendo respirar ya más tranquila al visualizar como aquel sujeto se iba lo más pronto posible. Nuevamente estaban los tres solos.

Oye chico, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ Los ojos blancos de Hinata fueron a parar donde su compañero, que estaba ahora a su lado. Pudo notar lo rojo que se hallaba, inclusive lo irregular de su respirar aunque este lo intentaba controlar.

¿S-Sasuke-kun…se encuentra bien? ─ Este desvió su mirada mientras decía que no era nada. Pero aunque dijera eso, su compañera no le creyó en lo más mínimo. Ante sus ojos él tenía fiebre, pero se hacía el fuerte. Estaba preocupada. ─ ¡E-Eso es mentira! ─ Los ojos del azabache se abrieron sorprendidos ante la reacción. Hinata bajo la mirada, mientras apretaba sus puños intentando tomar fuerzas para seguir. ─ N-No sé porque S-Sasuke-kun vino, p-pero…no debería esforzarse tanto. S-Su salud esta p-primero que e-el estudio. P-Por eso, por eso…

Media sonrisa se situó en las facciones del azabache, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el otro hombre de aquella habitación.

Chico. No deberías preocupar a tu linda novia de esa forma. ─ Las mejillas de la peli azul volvían a mostrar su vergüenza, pero esta vez más intensa. Mientras tanto el Uchiha solo volvía su vista hacia el arrugado sujeto, quien le sonreía. ─ Tomate esa pastilla blanca que esta sobre la mesa. Ella te bajara la fiebre.

Entre unas cuantas negadas de parte del pelinegro, insistencias del anciano y miradas preocupadas de Hinata, al final Sasuke termino accediendo a la petición, y sin mucho interés cogió rápidamente el medicamento. Ni siquiera necesito de agua para pasarlo, si no que llego y trago.

E-Es hora de seguir. N-Nos vemos Señor T-Takamura-san. ─ Se despidió la chica de blanca mirada, antes de salir seguida en silencio por su compañero de cabello negro.

Sonriente el anciano se despidió de ellos, divertido al apreciar los colores del rostro de la muchacha al sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella. Pero diciéndose a sí mismo que otra cosa era más importante, volvió su vista a aquella mesita que portaba su tesoro. Esa noche pensaba hacerle una visita a su vecina de habitación como tantas otras veces. Pero su sorpresa fue al notar la supuesta pastilla que aquel chico debía haberse tomado.

Si esa pastilla se hallaba ahí, ¿Cuál se había tomado aquel chico?

Parece que su fiebre aumentara. ─ Dijo en su susurro y sin poder evitar reír divertido. Ya que aunque su visita se vería interrumpida por un tiempo, no podía evitar pensar en las incomodidades que tendrían esos dos chicos. Estaba seguro que en una próxima vez les preguntaría como les había ido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 5:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_**Notas Dark:** Siento la tardanza, de verdad. Pero ahora tardare más en actualizar mis fics, ya que tuve que tomar en un 100% las riendas del negocio familiar. Lo siento._

_Eso si. No pienso abandonar lo que me gusta, puesto que aún no doy por cumplida mi meta de traer más fans al SasuHina. Por lo que tendran Amy-chan para mucho rato más._

_**Sobre el fic ahora:** Tuve que cortar el capitulo, porque me estaba quedando muy largo. Tendran que esperar hasta el siguiente para enterarse de lo que paso con la pastillita azul. Si, lo se. Soy malvada. Pero no puedo hacer nada ante eso, ya que esta en mi jejeje.  
_

_Besitos y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_**D**ark**A**my-chan.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol instalado en lo alto del cielo contemplaba su lento caminar. Su destino era la casa de ese demonio, ese terrible dragón que por ahora le ayudaba a acercarse a su amado príncipe de ojos azules. Pero claro, como esto no era un cuento de hadas, debía haber un truco. Ella se había convertido en la esclava de tal ególatra ser, solo para poder conseguir su futura felicidad.

Con sus manos temerosas aún por lo que podía ocurrir próximamente, cogió una vez más su celular, para así leer nuevamente la petición de aquel ser tan insensible ante sus blancas perlas.

_Hoy no vas a ir a clases. Ven directo a mi casa al salir de la tuya. Si no lo haces, atente a las consecuencias. _

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios de aquella morena. En sus manos sostenía aún el pequeño aparato, mientras en uno de sus hombros colgaba su pequeño bolso de color lavanda, en el cual portaba sus libros.

Había tenido que aparentar que iba al instituto después de todo, ya que si su padre se enteraba de eso, podría despedirse de su libertad de estudiar en ese lugar, y no en un instituto privado con puras mujeres. Inclusive estaba segura que su progenitor gustoso la inscribiría en unos de esos colegios donde solo podría salir en vacaciones, solo para deshacerse del estorbo de su persona.

T-Tal vez su resfriado empeoro… ─ Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se encendieron. Sus pasos se vieron detenidos por los recuerdos que la asaltaron. Las memorias de ese día en el asilo de ancianos vinieron como flashes. Pero en su semblante se poso la preocupación al visualizar la fiebre que su amo había tenido. Ya que aunque por todos los medios él trataba de mostrarse impenetrable, una gripa es imposible de ocultar.

"_Camino hacía una de las tantas habitaciones con estantes iban dos morenos. La chica a veces miraba inquieta a su acompañante, ya que podía notar como su respiración había aumentado de un momento a otro. Inclusive sus ojos blancos apreciaron el sudor que empezaba a provocar que su cabello negro se apegara a su rostro. _

_Estaba preocupada, pero temía preguntar_.

_Bajo su mirada llena de indecisión, de tristeza por su debilidad. Pero esta fue subida rápidamente, al percibir como el azabache se apoyaba en una de las paredes, cuando ya estaban por llegar a su destino._

_S-Sasuke-sama. ─ Le llamo inquieta mientras se acercaba. Y con extremo cuidado, le sujeto del brazo, para así ayudarle. Pero sus manos se apartaron como si de fuego se tratase, al percibir la mirada que este ponía sobre su persona. ─ ¿S-Se encuentra b-bien? _

_E-Ese anciano… ─ Logro articular el azabache a duras penas, mientras se colocaba de pie con su vista ahora puesta en el suelo. Pero aunque se mantenía de esa forma, en verdad no estaba viendo casi nada. Todo estaba bastante borroso, y el calor cada vez era más insoportable. ─ N-No sé qué…m-me dio. Maldición._

_¡C-Cuidado! ─ Al notar como este nuevamente tastabillaba, inconscientemente ella le sujeto del brazo una vez más. Pero en ese momento su preocupación fue reemplazada por el asombro al percibir como este la tomaba del otro brazo. Tenía miedo de lo que su oscura mirada le transmitía. ─ ¿S-Sucede…algo?_

_Fue en ese preciso momento en que el Uchiha se acordó los instantes pasados en la habitación de aquel abuelo. Recordó el hecho, de que no se había dado cuenta de que pastilla se había tomado. _

_¿Y si por error había sido la pastilla azul?. _

_Era lo único que podría estar causándole tal excitación, que mezclada con la gripe, le hasta afectando mucho más, provocándole mareos._

_Maldición. ─ Pronuncio con clara irritabilidad, logrando que unos ojos blancos le vieran expectantes, mostrando un leve temor. ─ Solo hay una forma de bajar esto. _

_Segundos después de esas palabras, Hinata fue llevaba sin respuesta alguna a su interrogante de que era lo que pasaba, mucho menos recibió respuesta al donde iban. Solo sintió como de un momento a otro, este la jalaba de la muñeca al sitio donde iban en primer lugar: Al armario donde estaban todas las toallas y utensilios de lavado para aquellas personas mayores._

_P-Porque…─ Pero las palabras de la chica se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, al notar un bulto en los pantalones de aquel azabache. Inmediatamente las mejillas de la frágil Hyuuga se encendieron en extremo. Aquello pareció por ahora no afectarle al susodicho, quizás por el dolor que ya estaba sintiendo en ese lugar._

_Tendrás que ayudarme a bajar esto, Hinata. ─ Las expresiones de este no variaron mucho antes su veredicto. En su rostro aún lograba verse aquel sudor producto del efecto de aquel __medicamento.__ Estaba aguantándose el dolor de la creciente erección, para no espantar a la chica que le observaba con clara vergüenza mezclada con asombro. _

_Solo el silencio les había rodeado después de tales declaraciones. Era como si la morena se hubiera perdido en una parte de su constante timidez. Su mente se hallaba en blanco, mientras que en la del azabache solo se encontraba escenas de ambos llenos de sudor, en posiciones bastantes comprometedoras. Era imposible de contener, de aguantar por más tiempo el deseo que expresaba todo su cuerpo. _

_Lo próximo que percibió la Hyuuga, que logro sacarla de sus cavilaciones, fue que su compañero le aprisiono contra uno de los estantes de toallas. La chica de cabellos azulinos se ruborizo al extremo, al percibir la respiración de este en su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido ahogado escapaba de sus labios._

_No creo poder aguantar por más tiempo… ─ Soltó el azabache de manera muy intima, mientras inconscientemente su pelvis era pegada al vientre de esta. Los ojos blancos de la morena se sorprendieron al sentir su erección. Estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba, y no estaba segura de que hacer. _

_¿Es que estaba bien perder su preciada virginidad, con alguien a quien no amaba?_

"_¿Que dirías si te digo, que quiero acostarme contigo?" _

_Nuevamente fue sacada de sus pensares, al sentir una de las manos de este sobre uno de sus pechos. Un gemido ahogado escapaba de sus labios color de rosa, al sentir la húmeda lengua del chico sobre el otro. Aunque estaba con una blusa y sostén, su piel percibía claramente su humedad. Mordiendo su labio inferior, trato de contener un suspiro al despertar su pezón. _

_Y-Yo…─Sus palabras a penas lograban escapar de sus labios. Aquellas manos del azabache eran expertas en lo que estaban haciendo. Pero justo cuando se disponía a introducirlas bajo aquella prenda de color celeste. Ella logro sujetarlas, separarse un poco, para así verle a sus ojos negros. Y aunque sus mejillas reflejaban la vergüenza que profesaba, se armo de valor para decirle lo que sentía. ─ n-no c-creo estar p-preparada. E-Es que…_

_Los vocablos de ella llegaron como un balde de agua fría al azabache, quien aún trataba de contener las pulsaciones en su planta baja. Por una parte le agrado lo escuchado, ya que ella nuevamente no le estaba negándole ser el primero, pero por otra parte estaba su clara excitación. No iba a tener opción más que utilizar la bondad de Hinata, para bajar aquello. _

_Me tome la pastilla equivocada. ─ Le interrumpió mientras bajaba la mirada, aparentando inquietud. La muchacha le observo sin comprender a que era lo que se refería. Al subir sus ojos negros, el moreno comprendió que tendría que explicarse mejor, ya que con la inocencia de esa chica, seguro no tenía idea para qué eran esas píldoras de color azul. _

_Después de relatarle todo lo acontecido, más el efecto que estaba produciendo en el, los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga le veían con preocupación. En su ser aún estaba la incertidumbre, pero por lo doloroso que este le había contado que era, era seguro que estaba sufriendo. Y si a eso se le agregaba la fiebre que estaba expresando desde antes, todo se acrecentaba. _

_En verdad deseaba ayudarlo, pero era también cierto que no estaba segura de perder lo único que era suyo. No aún al menos. _

_L-Lo siento Sasuke-sama. ─ En silencio el Uchiha la vio bajar la mirada. Todo su cuerpo reflejaba el anhelo de ayudarle, pero no como él deseaba. El azabache no supo porqué, pero en ese momento algo en su interior le hizo sentir una especie de incomodidad, que nunca antes había percibido. ─ S-Si h-hubiera…o-otra forma…Yo…_

_Dobe… ─ Pensó el ojinegro antes de distanciarse, de soltarle con cuidado las manos que antes había mantenido sujetas por las suyas sobre su cabeza. ─ Maldición. ─ Soltó entre dientes al sentir una vez más la tirantes, el deseo sexual que seguía creciendo en todo su cuerpo. Sus expresiones fueron vistas con inquietud por la chica que estaba a su lado. ─ P-Podría…_

_Estaba claro que el calor le estaba afectando tanto, que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Él había ido a ese lugar con una sola intensión: aprovecharse de su esclava en un lugar inesperado. ¿Y qué pasaba ahora?. Simple. Pues que la fiebre mezclada con un viagra no le permitían cavilar de forma habitual, en alguna manera para conseguir sus anhelos. Se sentía frustrado, furioso consigo mismo._

_Molesto el azabache volteo para irse. En sus pensares solo estaba la idea de bajarse aquel problema, aunque fuese solo en el baño, porque ya la erección era insoportable. Inclusive dar pasó alguno, le era dificultoso ya._

_Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar rumbo a la puerta, algo sujeto su brazo, impidiéndole continuar. El rostro de Sasuke reflejo un leve asombro al girar un poco su cabeza, y notar que eran las manos de su esclava quienes le impedían irse. No entendía que era lo que ocurría, y ella solo se mantenía con su cabeza agacha. _

_Fue por eso mismo que se dispuso a preguntarle de su actuar, pero sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por la suave voz de la chica. Ella estaba avergonzada, su tartamudeo lo reflejaba. Lo único que los oídos del chico lograron escuchar, fue que lo sentía, que quería ayudarle con su problema._

_H-Hare cualquier o-otra cosa…que me pida. ─ Media sonrisa se dibujo en las facciones del pelinegro, mientras pensaba en que ese era el buen corazón de esa chica, quien nuevamente caía."_

E-Esta es la dirección. ─ Hinata salió de sus memorias al estar frente a un gran edificio. Se notaba que estos solo eran habitados por personas de altos recursos, y contaban con conserje y portero. ─ S-Supongo que debo acercarme a preguntar.

Fue así como gracias al encargado se informo que su llegada había sido anunciada por su amo, recibiendo también el piso y habitación en la cual este se hospedaba. Lentamente sus pasos la guiaron hasta el tercer piso, numero de puerta treinta y tres. Por unos instantes la duda la asalto en el momento que se disponía a tocar, ya que la idea de estar con él nuevamente le traía los recuerdos pasados.

Sus mejillas de nueva cuenta ardían ante las memorias tan recientes.

En el instante justo cuando se disponía a girarse aún con su rostro cabizbajo, la puerta frente suyo comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Frente a ella unos pies eran apreciados por sus blancas perlas. Y sin poder evitarlo su corazón dio un brinco al subir la vista, apreciando como este solo portaba un bóxer color negro. Eso era lo único que cubría su firme figura.

E-Eh…etto… ¡L-Lo siento! ─ Avergonzada por tal visión, la morena bajo su rostro otra vez, causando que en los labios de este se posara una mueca de ángel demonio. Y sin dar tiempo a nada, la tomo del brazo, para que accediera y poder apoyarla en la puerta ahora cerrada.

Los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga se abrieron de par en par asombrados. Su bolso de color lila ahora caía por su brazo sin darse cuenta, hasta llegar al suelo. Este aprovecho eso para tomar sus manos, colocarlas por sobre su cabeza.

Apegando su cuerpo al suyo, hasta sin dejar espacio de por medio, el Uchiha respiro del aroma a lavanda que emanaba de su cuello, para segundos después morder ese lugar de manera muy suave. Un suave quejido escapo de la boca color cereza de ella, pero mordió su labio inferior en un intento de contenerlo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

No tiene por qué darte pena ─ Susurro roncamente Sasuke, permaneciendo de la misma forma, sin apartarse ni un milímetro. ─ Haz visto y tocado, todo lo que hay ahí…abajo.

Aquellos vocablos fueron suficientes para que el rostro de la chica tomara un rojo intenso. No podía creer que ese demonio estuviera diciendo esas cosas tan vergonzosas, cuando ella las había hecho solo para ayudarle.

Y-Yo…m-me alegro q-que S-Sasuke-sama se e-encuentre mejor. ─ Al azabache le pareció divertido el intento de cambiar de conversación, y todo por su timidez. Verla caer presa de eso, le quitaba de la mente los malos días pasados por la estúpida gripe que se había ganado. Fue por eso que la había obligado a ir a su departamento, para así no solo aprovechar el hecho de que se hallaban solos, si no que para divertirse un rato a costa de la vergüenza de ella.

Tengo un regalo para ti, para agradecerte lo que hiciste. ─ Soltó este mientras se apartaba, desapareciendo por un corto pasillo y puerta. Entre tanto la ojiblanca no salía de la impresión de sus palabras. No podía creer que ese insensible y ególatra ser, pensara en ella de esa forma.

No supo Hinata porqué, pero algo cálido se había posado en el centro de su pecho, y con sus manos trataba de controlarlo.

Pero aquel sentimiento desapareció cuando vio a su amo, aparecer con un pequeño delantal blanco entre sus manos.

Esta hecho a tu medida. ─ Cualquier pensamiento bueno que había tenido sobre el desapareció como si fuera un rayo. Ella está segura que ese regalo no era precisamente pensando en ella, si no en sí mismo. El Uchiha solo deseaba ponerla incomoda. ─ póntelo.

Ante lo escuchado la Hyuuga no le quedo de otra más que asentir. Lo tomo entre sus manos, dispuesta a ponérselo. Pero su intento se vio detenido por la voz de su amo. Las mejillas de esta nuevamente mostraban su pena, sus ojos blancos volvían a reflejar asombro.

¿Escuchaste?. ─ Luego de unos instantes cabizbaja mientras mordía su labio inferior, esta logro asentir tímidamente. ─ Eso va sin nada abajo. Puedes comenzar a desvestirte.

Y-Yo no c-creo… ─ Aquellos ojos negros no le permitieron terminar sus vocablos. Estos le demostraban que nada le haría cambiar de idea, que si deseaba seguir con el trato, tenía que acatar su petición. Fue así como con Naruto en su pensamiento, ella le consulto donde estaba el baño, para así cambiarse. El azabache le indico donde era, mientras se sentaba en el sofá color negro en forma de L, esperando.

Los minutos pasaban, y ella estaba tardando más de lo que Sasuke creía necesario.

Estaba cansado, no se sentía del todo bien, y ahora esa chica estaba probando su paciencia. Así era, estaba impaciente por ver su buen formado cuerpo, solo cubierto por aquel diminuto delantal. Ya que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo pasado ese día en el asilo de ancianos, las sensaciones que Hinata le había hecho experimentar.

No era que nunca le habían hecho un _"Buen trabajo"_ como dirían algunos. Era solo que con la timidez y la inexperiencia de ella, junto con la adrenalina de ser descubiertos, todo el placer había sido multiplicado por mil.

Cerrando sus ojos trato de visualizar en su mente aquellos recuerdos, los cuales invadían sus pensamientos en todo momento.

"_Ahí se hallaban ambos en silencio, de maneras muy diferentes. Solo el respirar agitado del Uchiha lograba oírse en aquella relativamente pequeña habitación._

_Mordiendo su labio inferior, el azabache observaba con impaciencia la cabeza de la morena que estaba agachada enfrente de él. Aunque este se había tomado la molestia de explicarle que debía hacer, ella parecía haberse visto envuelta una vez más por su constante timidez._

_Si no vas a hacer nada, mejor me voy. ─ Irritado el Uchiha, volteo para irse. El bulto entre sus piernas pedía ser atendido, y no contaba con las ganas y mucho menos aguante para la chica que ahora baja el rostro. Pero nuevamente los pasos de este se vieron detenidos al escuchar su suave voz._

_L-Lo siento. Y-Yo…lo hare. ─ Sasuke volteo para verla. Ella aún permanecía con la vista puesta en el piso al decir aquellas palabras, pero al terminar, poso sus blancas perlas sobre las suyas. El moreno luego de unos segundos de sorpresa, asintió mientras se desabrochaba sus jeans negros._

_Una mueca llena de dolor se posaba en las facciones del ojinegro. Hace unos minutos que había llegado una vez más frente a la ojiblanca, quien llena de rubor no se había atrevido a mirar en un comienzo la erección del chico. Pero instantes después de repetirse a sí misma que podía hacerlo, que lo había prometido. Incluso las imágenes del rubio habían venido a su mente para darle fuerzas, ya que él nunca se daba por vencido, y mucho menos daba para atrás sus palabras. Ella quería ser igual de fuerte, así de decidida, porque lo que cerrando sus manos, logro darse fuerza. Estaba decidida._

_Pero justo cuando creía que podría seguir las indicaciones que le había dado su amo, sin querer había usado sus dientes. Lo había mordido, y este lucía bastante molesto. _

_No es una paleta que puedes morder, ¿que no te dije que solo usaras tu lengua?. ─ Hinata asintió llena de vergüenza. Mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia, bajo su rostro. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de la boca del azabache, para instantes después agacharse a la altura de ella. El rojizo de los pómulos de la chica, se esparció por todo su rostro al notarle tan cerca. Lo único que la Hyuuga lograba percibir, eran las palpitaciones de su corazón. _

_Aquellas emociones que percibía, se incrementaron al sentir la mano de este en su mejilla, uno de sus dedos sobre su labio inferior. Este lo pasaba con suavidad, que poco a poco se tornaba más intenso. Era así como deseaba besarla, como anhelaba hacerla suya._

_No espero más tiempo. Condujo su necesitada lengua de contacto, sobre la boca de la peli azul, quien se hallaba asombrada, sin saber que decir o hacer. Solo cerró sus ojos, dándole acceso a este, para que profundizara el contacto. Pero sus blancas perlas se abrieron de improvisto, al notar como este había tomado una de sus manos, conduciéndola hacía su "pequeño" problema._

_Solo hazlo como te enseñe la otra vez. ─ Un suspiro quedo ahogado en la garganta del Uchiha, al percibir como esta lentamente iba cumpliendo con su petición. Los movimientos de su mano eran tímidos y pausados, era tal como Sasuke la describía a Hinata en su totalidad. _

_Pronto los besos del moreno se volvieron más arrebatadores. Sus instintos estaban siendo contenidos solo para no asustar a la chica, porque con cada movimiento que ella daba en su endurecido miembro, sentía como miles de rayos le cruzaban pidiendo hacerla suya._

_D-Demonios. A-Así…sigue así…─ La vergüenza no había abandonado en ningún momento a aquella ojiblanca, pero esta se veía aumentada claramente al sentir la ronca voz del chico tan cerca de sí. Un suave quejido proveniente de sus mismos labios provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos, de su timidez. El Uchiha le había mordido el cuello, para instantes después pasar su lengua en el rojizo lugar. Su toque nuevamente le estaba causando cosas que no debía, que le asustaba de cierta manera. _

_N-No, o-onegai…aghh. ─ Una vez más las palabras de la Hyuuga habían quedado a medio camino, pero esta vez fueron al sentir como Sasuke introducía sus manos bajo aquella prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente sus blancas perlas se cerraban al percibir como este acariciaba con sus dedos sus pezones. Sus caricias eran muy suaves._

_Hinata. Levanta los brazos. ─ Instantes de duda se mostraron en la morena, quien segundos después asentía sutilmente, provocando media sonrisa en el azabache. _

_Ahí estaban nuevamente aquellos exquisitos pechos frente a sus ojos, envueltos solo por un delicado brasier color blanco, de encajes. No estaba ayudando para nada a su ya creciente problema, pero sabía que podría bajarlo si la conducía a hacer lo que tenía pensado en primer lugar_

_Su piel era exquisita para su paladar. Podría estar degustando del sabor de sus pechos hasta el anochecer y no cansarse. Su cuerpo era perfecto para sus manos, para todo su ser. _

_Sasuke no podía dejar de hacerla sentir espasmos de placer. La había hecho sentarse arriba suyo, estando el mismo sentado, para así estar cerca de sus pechos, mientras ella pudiera seguir alivianando su tensión._

_A-Así…más r-rápido, Hina… ─ Un gemido lleno de placer quedaba atorado en la garganta del azabache una vez más, impidiendo terminar sus palabras. Pero en aquella burbuja llena de deseo poco importaba, ya que nuevamente su boca devoraba con anhelo aquellos pezones color de rosa, provocando que esta vez fuese la morena quien aguantase soltar un clamado. _

_La mente de ambos estaba perdida en el calor, en el placer que sentían. _

…_**.**_

_Sus cabellos azulinos ya se encontraban pegados a las facciones de su rostro. El Uchiha la observaba con una mueca dibujada en sus labios, ya que nuevamente estaban como comenzaron._

_Solo usa tu lengua. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ─ La frágil Hyuuga, quien había mantenido su rostro bajo, sumido en la vergüenza, logro asentir luego de unos instantes de silencio, causando que aquella sonrisa de ángel demonio que Sasuke portaba; se acrecentara. ─...Hazlo como te dije entonces. Lo deseo. _

_Unos ojos azules invadieron los pensares de aquella ojiblanca mientras cerraba sus ojos, estaba intentando coger fuerzas, poder hacer eso no solo por ayudar a su amo, si no por Naruto, para después poder estar con él, y no morir en el intento cayendo desmayada en todo instante._

_Sus parpados buscaron la luz, lista para proceder con su cometido. Lo primero que diviso fue aquella creciente erección del chico. Debía hacerlo, aunque estuviera nerviosa._

_Poco a poco y con timidez empezó con su labor. Sus blancas perlas en un sin número de ocasiones se dirigió al rostro del Uchiha, solo para nuevamente notarle vulnerable, sumido en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. _

_Aquellos ruidos que una vez le habían desconcertado esa vez en aquel balneario, nuevamente se hacían presentes, causándole una mayor vergüenza si eso era posible_

_Deseaba hacerlo bien no solo por el chico que amaba, si no para ayudar a quien se había enfermado y aún así tuvo el buen corazón de asistir al voluntariado._

_Con aquellos pensares se fue relajando, y escuchar su nombre de los labios del moreno, le indicaba que estaba haciéndolo bien. Ahora lograba metérselo casi completo a su boca, produciéndole a este más placer. Inclusive el cuerpo del Uchiha reaccionaba ya por sí solo, moviéndose hacia tras y adelante, tratando de contenerse por tomar el control y arrancarle la ropa a tirones._

_Hasta que la hizo detenerse. _

_Avergonzada la Hyuuga mantuvo su vista en el suelo. Ni siquiera sabía que decir, mucho menos como reaccionar ante lo que estuvo haciendo. Aquella manera de ser, provoco que una sonrisa divertida se posara en su amo, quien le dijo que se pusiera de pie. _

_Nuevamente este acorto la distancia entre ellos. Pero esta vez Hinata pudo percibir su toque diferente, como más suave e intimo. Aquello le desconcertó de cierta manera, y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos blancos se posaban en unos completamente diferentes. Asombro, eso era lo que sus blancas perlas reflejaban. _

_Esa suavidad con que el azabache le acariciaba la mejilla, jamás espero apreciarla de parte de un demonio. _

_¿S-Sasuke…sama? ─ Ella deseaba preguntar, consultarle que era todo eso, pero sus interrogantes eran cortadas por los labios del chico, quien lentamente volvía a besarla. _

_La peli azul una vez más volvía a percibir ese calor en su interior, esa sensación que no deseaba sentir por alguien que no amaba. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaria por alguien que no quería?. ¿Era acaso debido a lo que este le hacía sentir?._

_Aun con los escases de aire en sus pulmones, quería lograr sacar el aire para consultarle. Era por eso mismo que trataba de reunir las fuerzas para formular su consulta. Pero al apreciar como este se encontraba de la misma manera que su persona, todo jadeante, sentía como si le desconociera; como si todas las ideas que tenia del, se fueran evaporando un poco._

_Quiero ser el primero, Hinata…─ Aquellos vocablos junto con su ronca voz la desconcertaron por enésima vez. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría consigo?"_

Unos suaves pasos lograron sacarlo de sus memorias. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con la figura frágil de la morena, quien mantenía su vista baja mientras intentaba cubrirse lo más posible, ya que aquella prenda no solo le quedaba justa en los pechos, si no que muy corta. A penas le cubría sus pantaletas color lavanda.

¿Te gusto tu regalo? ─ La chica desvió su mirada. Ella anhelaba decirle que no, que ese no era precisamente un regalo para ella, si no que para él. Pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue morderse el labio inferior, nerviosa. ─ ¿No?. A mí me ha gustado. ─ Con una mueca en sus labios, este le indico con una de sus manos que se acercara, que se sentara en su regazo.

Aun con su timidez a flor de piel, esta quiso voltear y alejarse, decirle que era un pervertido, que no podía seguir haciendo todo eso, que ya era mucho. Pero ahí estaba nuevamente la cara de aquel chico que amaba. Había cerrado sus ojos a la luz, y nuevamente este se hallaba iluminándole, ¿dándole fuerzas para seguir?.

Deseaba tanto estar a su lado.

Sasuke la vio apretar sus manos con fuerza. Creyó que si seguía a ese ritmo, seguro terminaría rompiéndose el labio con sus dientes. Algo en su pecho le provoco inquietud, cabreo. Así era, estaba enfadado por la situación, consigo mismo.

¿No era divertido hacerla padecer de esa forma?, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía un mendigo?. Las mujeres se lanzaban a sus pies, ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que ser tan diferente?.

Negó con la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, meditando que quizás era la fiebre que volvía a subirle. Era eso, o se estaba volviendo blando.

Asustada la ojiblanca le vio ponerse de pie, caminaba rumbo hacía su ser, y no podía evitar estremecerse. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle?. Trago con fuerza, esperando lo que fuese.

Pero su sorpresa fue verle pasar a su lado ignorándole. Sus pies se giraron hacia donde iba, viendo como de pronto se agarraba la cabeza. Rápidamente Hinata corrió a ayudarle al notarle tastabillar. Nuevamente estaba teniendo una recaída.

E-Está ardiendo en fiebre… ─ Sasuke le ignoro. Solo desvió su rostro reflejando su molestia, para instantes después decirle que no le incumbía. Al escucharle, la chica solo bajo su mirada, en ella se notaba amargura. ─ N-No puede…d-decirme algo c-como eso…

Sus palabras provocaron que este sonriera con sorna, mientras sus ojos negros le observaran con detenimiento.

No olvides que solo eres mi esclava. Estas para satisfacerme, nada más. ─ Aquello había sido un fuerte golpe para la peli azul, quien ahora percibía como sus ojos se humedecían.

Hinata podía percibir como todo a su alrededor se tornaba oscuro, junto con el vacío que se acrecentaba en su pecho, habían dejado su mente en blanco.

¿Qué te sucede ahora? ─ Susurro el azabache mientras volteaba a verle, apreciando así lo que había causado. ─ ¿Acaso no lo tenías claro? ─ Con cada palabra, con cada monosílabo que este pronunciaba, se acercaba cada vez más a la chica que le escuchaba, pero no reaccionaba.

La morena no dijo nada ni tampoco reclamo cuando este la aprisionaba contra una de las paredes del living.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad sobre su cuello, mientras instantes después le saboreaba con su lengua. Ante sus caricias, ella no reaccionaba. Era como si estuviera acatando su lugar, o ¿tal vez se hallaba devastada?. Nuevamente se sentía humillada, y todo por llegar a ser alguien ante los ojos de quien quería.

¿Estaba bien todo esto que estaba ocurriendo?.

N-Naruto-kun… ─ Ese simple nombre basto para que el Uchiha se detuviera, para que cortara el camino que había trazado desde el cuello de la chica, hasta sus hombros. De nueva cuenta regresaba la molestia a sus expresiones. Y con el ceño fruncido, se aparto lo suficiente como para ver el cabizbajo rostro de la muchacha.

"_Nunca tendrás las suficiente fuerza como para atravesar un reto. Eres demasiado débil Hinata"_

Los vocablos de su padre nuevamente invadían sus pensares, tal como esa vez en aquella azotea, cuando acepto el trato que ese demonio le había propuesto. Estaba arrepentida.

Lárgate. ─ Asombrada por la frialdad con que este le había hablado, Hinata levanto sus ojos blancos, encontrándose así con unos negros que le veían con enojo. ─ ¡Que te vayas!

Asustada la peli azul trataba de sacar el habla, de juntar las fuerzas para formular que tenía que cambiarse de ropa, que no podía salir así como estaba. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, junto con palabras llenas de suplica, ya que este le había cogido del brazo. Iba a tirarla a la calle solo con aquel delantal y bragas.

Pero sus peticiones no llegaban al enfadado morocho, quien estaba a punto de coger el picaporte. Pero sus intentos por correr a la chica se vieron detenidos de improvisto por una fuerte puntada en su cabeza, seguido después de un mareo.

Aquellas gotas saladas que habían estado saliendo de las blancas perlas de la Hyuuga, se vieron detenidas al notar como este caía ante sus ojos. Sin esperar más tiempo, impidió que su cuerpo fuera a caer al suelo. Y aunque el Uchiha le estaba resultando bastante pesado para su poca fuerza, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sujetarle.

S-Sasuke-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? ─ Molesto por la debilidad que le causaba el resfriado, este se soltó del agarre, pero por la debilidad de la fiebre, nuevamente el piso parecía llamarle. Se maldijo internamente por mostrarse así frente a esa chica que babeaba por su mejor amigo. ─ N-No me iré, u-usted tiene una f-fiebre muy alta.

N-Nadie te pidió que cuidaras de mí. Esto no es nada. ─ De reojo el chico la vio negar con suavidad. Su inexpresiva mirada se vio envuelta por aquella preocupación que reflejaba la morena, quien volvía a sujetarle.

N-No puedo dejarle solo…e-en ese estado. ─ Estaba cabreado. Por última vez el azabache pensaba decirle que no era de su incumbencia, que él podía cuidarse solo. Pero sus palabras quedaron perdidas en un punto de su memoria, antes caer perdido por la alta temperatura.

Como pudo la muchacha vestida de sirvienta, le llevo a la habitación en la cual se había cambiado. Aún inconsciente le recostó en la cama. Inmediatamente después de haberlo tapado, se dispuso a buscar algún medicamento. ¿Debía haber estado tomando algo antes, no era así?. Se preguntaba. Pero lo único que hallo, fue un vaso de agua sobre el velador.

Ningún tipo de medicamento, ni siquiera un termómetro para saber cuánta fiebre podría tener. Ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

E-Esta sudando mucho… ─ Sus ojos blancos apreciaron como este se revolvía en su lugar, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a rodar por su frente. Debía hacer algo.

Sin esperar más tiempo, cogió una pequeña toallita junto con un pocillo con agua de la cocina. Con rapidez se dirigió nuevamente donde estaba el azabache, para así intentar bajarle la fiebre. Y de esa forma estuvo bastante rato, solo mojando el pequeño paño, para luego llevarlo a la frente del chico.

Entre toda esa neblina de calor, el Uchiha abrió un poco sus parpados. Sus oscuras orbes captaron la figura de Hinata, quien estaba sentada a su lado, mojando un objeto, que posteriormente llevo a su cara. Ella estaba tan concentrada, que no se percato de su mirada. Vista que luego cayó por segunda vez en la oscuridad.

Los minutos transcurrían, pero la temperatura parecía no querer abandonar el cuerpo del moreno.

"_Eres una inútil Hinata. No eres digna de llevar el apellido Hyuuga."_

Las crueles palabras de su progenitor invadieron sus pensares, logrando que se sintiera una vez más una inútil como este le solía decir, que no podía hacer algo bien, que no podía ayudar a alguien. Tal como paso con su madre.

Sasuke, quien había vuelto a abrir sus ojos, logro enfocar su vista en la persona que estaba a su lado. Primero pudo darse cuenta del desconsuelo en sus expresiones, y cuando creía que iba a ponerse a llorar por quien sabe que, comenzó a negar con su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella, que pensaba hacer al ponerse de pie?. Eso era lo que este se consultaba.

Hasta que pudo divisar como sus manos se condujeron a la amarra de aquel delantal. Por un momento el moreno creyó que la fiebre le estaba haciendo alucinar, ya que estaba viendo como Hinata con dudas empezaba a quitarse el regalo que él le había dado.

Estaba solo en bragas delante del, y su persona estaba demasiado débil y conmocionado como para decir o hacer algo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?.

L-La única manera de b-bajar, de regular s-su temperatura, e-es esta… ─ La respuesta del chico había sido dicha, pero aún así no lograba concebir eso. Podía visualizar la vergüenza en los pómulos de la chica, lo mucho que le estaba costando hacer eso. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Por qué se mostraba tan compasiva con él, si hace unas horas atrás le había tratado con la punta del zapato?. Si que era una chica rara.

Aparentando dormir, la vio entre sus parpados abrir las cubiertas que le cubrían. Lo próximo no se lo imagino nunca tan pronto, menos de esa manera. Ella estaba posando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, tal y como se lo imagino tantas veces en sueños, solo que la situación era muy diferente.

El Uchiha no supo porque, supuso que era por la misma fiebre, ya que no se dispuso a aprovecharse de la situación. Solo cerró sus ojos, esperando que pronto su cuerpo volviera a ser el mismo, ya que jamás le había gustado mostrar tanta debilidad ante ninguna persona.

¿Por qué haces esto por mí…? ─ Inconscientemente al escucharle, el cuerpo de la chica se tenso. Más no se movió, porque su vergüenza no se lo permitió. No respondió tampoco a su interrogante, simplemente no pudo. ─Eres…una dobe. ─ Hubo una pausa, donde todo permaneció en silencio, donde la Hyuuga solo escuchaba el latido de su corazón, hasta que este volvió a tomar la palabra; atrayendo así su atención una vez más. El tono del chico sonaba cada vez más apagado, demostrando así que caía preso de su estado.─ Hinata…gracias.

La blanca mirada de ella reflejo el asombro por sus vocablos. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que significaba, que si era solo porque deseaba acostarse con ella, pero su timidez no le dejaba.

De pronto unos brazos atrayéndole aún más, impidiéndole hacer movimiento alguno, le hicieron salir de sus memorias. Él se había dormido.

Ella deseaba hacer lo mismo, o al menos intentarlo después de que lograse controlar los pálpitos en su pecho. Más pensó que él podía tener razón en lo de ser una dobe, puesto que de solo recordar su última frase, una suave sonrisa se había instalado en sus facciones.

¿Estaba bien creer, que ese demonio podía tener corazón después de todo?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 6:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**_Notas Dark: _**_Holas. Siento la tardanza, pero mi trabajo, junto con la poca inspiración...pues hace que me cueste sacar un capitulo adelante. _

_Quiero dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y por su puesto a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario (saben que eso animan a los escritores a continuar). _

_Para saber como salio todo en el asilo de ancianos, pues tendran que esperar al siguiente capitulo, y of course para enterarse de como sera todo a la mañana siguiente. _

_He deseado que Sasuke se de cuenta un poco más del buen corazón de Hinata, para que asi vaya cayendo poco a poco por ella, no solo por su deseo de poseerla. Y también que ella vaya viendo lentamente aunque sea de cortos trazos, que este no es tan malo (Aunque sea solo por la fiebre por ahora xD)._

_Besos y gracias por el apoyo y comprensión_

_**D**ark **A**my-chan.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Sus ojos negros reflejaban el cansancio que percibía en todo su ser, la inquietud de no saber en donde se hallaba. Pero al mirarse a sí mismo, pudo percatarse de lo pequeño que era, de que no poseía más de ocho años._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Es que aquello no era más que un sueño?_

_Camino en silencio, esperando encontrar algo entre todas esas penumbras que le cubrían. Sus pasos se vieron detenidos al visualizar una puerta estilo japonés tradicional. La duda lo invadió por unos instantes, para luego acortar la poca distancia de donde esta se hallaba. _

"_Siempre ha sido un irresponsable, no toma nada enserio. ¿Cómo esperas que confié en él?"_

_Aquel tono él lo conocía muy bien. Era nada más y nada menos que su progenitor. Sonrió con sorna al verse una vez más, ya que no era aquel niño pequeño, si no que poseía su actual estatura y edad. En ese momento se percataba de que eso no era un sueño, sino más bien el trozo de un recuerdo._

"_Si tan solo pusieras más atención a sus esfuerzos. Él quiere que lo veas, así como ves a Itachi" _

_Sus puños se tensaron al escuchar los vocablos de su madre, ya estaba cansado de ser la sombra de su hermano, de no ser tomado en cuenta a pesar de su esfuerzo. _

_No espero más tiempo para acceder a aquella habitación, ante la sorpresa de esas dos personas que se encontraban dentro, expectantes por su repentina aparición. _

"_Sasuke…" ― La voz de la mujer se vio silenciada al notar los ojos negros de su hijo. Estos carecían de emociones, tan diferentes a cuando era solo un niño._

"_He venido a avisar que me iré de casa. ― La noticia tomo por sorpresa a los presentes, y cuando su padre se disponía a objetarlo, este volvía a retomar la palabra. Su tono era frío, más de lo normal. ― ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te molesta tener que pagarle a este irresponsable un lugar?"_

_Un golpe, un fuerte estruendo inundo el sitio. La mujer susurro el nombre de su marido con preocupación, al notar más la furia en sus ojos. Había volteado el rostro de su hijo de una bofetada._

"_En el instante que salgas de esta casa, dejaras de ser mi hijo ― La mirada oscura del menor de los Uchiha se centro en la de su progenitor, Sus perlas negras reflejaban la rabia que sentía. ― Solo serás una molestia a la cual se debe mantener"_

_El silencio les embargo por unos instantes, momentos en que la mirada del Uchiha enfrentaba a la de su padre, para momentos después posarse en los de su madre que reflejaban la pena de verlos pelearse._

_Sentía en lo profundo de su ser un sentimiento de furia por tener que mostrarse de esa manera frente a ella, pero no le habían dejado otra opción. Estaba cansado de ser menospreciado, de no ser visto como merecía. Lo único que lamentaba era tener que dejarla a ella, a quien siempre le alentó desde pequeño a no rendirse._

"…_Que así sea entonces." ― Sin decir otra palabra, se dispuso a salir del lugar. Sus pasos se vieron detenidos unos instantes al notar una sombra en el umbral de la puerta. Era su hermano, quien le veía en silencio. _

_Lo veía mover sus labios lentamente, pero nada llegaba a sus oídos. Nuevamente la oscuridad le estaba rodeando, imposibilitándole comprender lo que este le había dicho._

Sus ojos negros empezaron a buscar la luz del día. Su cabeza que antes le había dolido al punto de todo diese vueltas a su alrededor, ahora percibía solo un minúsculo malestar, que seguro era por la fiebre que había sentido. De pronto noto un peso adicional al de las colchas sobre si. Dirigiendo su mirada hacía el lugar, se encontró con que alguien dormía sobre su pecho.

De improvisto todos los recuerdos de hace unas horas, vinieron a su persona.

Aquella chica que dormía tan plácidamente, la misma que había por poco obligado a convertirse en su esclava sexual, había dormido sobre él solo para ayudarle. No la comprendía.

Ella no sentía nada por su persona, la había tratado muy mal momentos antes, y aún así había hecho algo así por su persona. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?.

Muy lentamente, con cuidado de despertarla fue dejando su calor, para instantes después solo observarla abrazar la almohada con sus pómulos aún encendidos. Media sonrisa se posaba en los labios del Uchiha, después de unos instantes de solo apreciar su simpleza.

Chica tonta. ― Soltó en un susurro antes de dirigirse al baño. Necesitaba despejarse, aclarar sus ideas, y por sobre todo olvidar aquel sueño sobre su pasado.

Minutos pasaron, y el frío logro hacer que la morena se revolviera entre las sábanas, debido a la perdida obvia de calor. Asustada de pronto abrió sus blancas perlas a la luz, recordando así lo que había pasado. Inconscientemente cubrió la desnudez de su piel, para luego buscar al causante de todo, encontrando solo un vacío en aquel lugar.

Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al instante en que enterraba su cabeza en la almohada. Sus mejillas se habían encendido de la vergüenza.

No sabía con qué cara ahora miraría a esa persona. Sin duda su actuar había sido sin pensar mucho, solo dejándose llevar por la preocupación, y ahora tenía mucha pena en afrontar lo que seguro seria una sonrisa de burla del moreno.

"_Hinata…gracias."_

El rubor se acrecentaba aún más si era posible, y negaba frenéticamente mientras se tapaba con el cobertor en su totalidad. Tenía mucha vergüenza, y no pensaba salir a enfrentar la realidad, no quería afrontar siquiera esas palabras que la habían hecho sentirse extraña. _Solo es un demonio que se burlara de mí_, se repetía una y otra vez. No pienses otra cosa Hinata, que el mal a veces engatusa con frases lindas.

¿Se puede saber quién es ese demonio del que tanto hablas? ― Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Hyuuga. Sus manos sujetaron con más fuerza aquello que la cubría, ya que percibía como su amo se acercaba cada vez más donde ella se encontraba. ― ¿Qué sucede Hyuuga…?. Hace unas horas parecías más valiente, tanto que te desnudaste en frente mío

Ante sus vocablos, el rostro de la morena parecía entrar en ebullición. ¿Es que acaso fingió que dormía?. Ahora si creía que caería desmayada de la pena.

E-Es bueno s-saber que ya se…encuentra mejor. ― La mueca que se había instalado en el rostro del azabache, se vio acrecentada al oírle. Era increíble notar como intentaba cambiar la conversación, si hasta podía imaginarse el rubor impreso en toda su cara. Era sumamente hilarante el hacerla caer presa de la vergüenza.

Y todo es gracias a ti. ― Hinata abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa. Realmente no esperaba que él le agradeciera nuevamente, ya que pensaba que esas palabras habían sido producto de su imaginación. Nuevamente percibía ese extraño calor en su interior, provocándole incertidumbre. ― ¿Saldrás a recibir tu agradecimiento, o tendré que entrar a por ti?

Sasuke solo observo en completo mutismo como esta parecía aferrarse más al cobertor que le cubría. Aquello le pareció lo mejor, ya que era más divertido cuando la presa se hacía lo ponía difícil.

Así fue como este trataba de arrebatarle las ropas, mientras ella entre pequeños gritos intentaba no ser sacada de su refugio. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquella batalla debido a la timidez de la muchacha, pero entre las jaladas y reclamos, ambos cayeron al piso con sus respiraciones agitadas.

Hinata se hallaba sobre el Uchiha, quien solo llevaba puesto unos bóxers, mientras el cobertor ahora los tapaba a ambos.

Al notarse de esa manera, la ojiblanca se dispuso inmediatamente a separarse, a ponerse de pie levemente ruborizada, pero unos brazos rodeándole su cintura se lo impidieron. Su rostro volvía a tornarse rojo intenso, más al apreciar esa sonrisa de ángel demonio dibujada en el rostro del chico.

No supo porqué, pero de pronto no podía despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos negros, ni siquiera pudo objetar algo al notarle acercarse lentamente. Hinata solo estaba presa de ese incontrolable palpitar, perdida en lo que le hacía sentir los expertos labios del moreno, quien una vez más le robaba el aliento con sus besos.

Las manos que antes le habían estado sujetando la cintura para no darle escape, ahora acariciaban pausadamente su blanca espalda, invitándola a relajarse, a dejarse llevar por las tentaciones del demonio de ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

Un suspiro ahogado escapaba de sus labios al percibir como este comenzaba a descender hasta su cuello, para luego lamer esa zona e incrustar sus dientes como la vez anterior. Pero Hinata distinguía algo diferente en sus caricias, en sus acciones. Todas ellas eran más suaves, más íntimas de alguna manera, incluso más que la vez en el asilo. Aquello la logro descolocar de tal forma, que se estaba dejando arrastrar a las redes del infierno, y sin oponer mayor resistencia.

Sus blancas perlas reflejaron su sorpresa al notar como de un solo movimiento ahora Sasuke estaba encima de ella, observándola en completo mutismo. Hinata desvió su mirada debido a la vergüenza que volvía a hacerse presente. Sus ojos negros parecían absorberle, como si pudiesen ver atreves de todo su ser, y eso lograba inquietarle.

¿En qué piensas? ― Al escucharle hablar, volvió sus ojos blancos hacía aquellos tan diferentes a los suyos. El silencio les envolvió por unos segundos, solo perdidos en la mirada del contrario. Pero eso se vio opacado por un suave quejido por parte de la chica. Este había rozado con fuerza sus sexos, simulando penetrarla. ― ¿Aún en tu mente está ese Dobe?

Tras esos vocablos nuevamente este aplicaba el mismo movimiento, impidiéndole hablar, haciéndole soltar nuevamente otro gemido que era contenido por sus labios.

Cualquiera que hubiese sido la respuesta, no tuvo tiempo para darla a conocer, puesto que su boca una vez más era tomada por la del azabache. Sus besos eran arrebatadores, pero a la vez muy suaves. Todo era tan diferente a otras veces.

Pero la burbuja llena de calor en la que estaban envueltos, fue reventada de improvisto por el sonido de la puerta. Al distanciarse, la morena desvió su rostro avergonzada al visualizar como este se ponía de pie, dejando ver claramente la erección por la cual estaba siendo preso.

_¿Cómo puede hacer como si nada? _― Pensaba para si Hinata, mientras volvían a sentirse los suaves golpes en la puerta de entrada. En silencio ella observaba la seriedad con la que siempre contaba. Algo en su ser le hizo admirar aquello, ya que era tan diferente a su persona. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como este posaba sus ojos negros en los de ella.

¿Le dijiste a alguien que vendrías a verme? ― Al verla negar con suavidad mientras bajaba la mirada, Sasuke volvió su vista al frente. ― Debe ser Sakura o Naruto entonces.

¿N-Naruto-kun? ― Susurro esta con clara impresión, causando que este nuevamente volviera a posar su mirada en su figura. Hinata parecía estar sumida en sus pensares, en aquel chico que le robaba el aliento. Al notar aquello el Uchiha solo desvió su mirada, mientras sus puños se apretaban inconscientemente.

Quédate escondida aquí, y por nada del mundo salgas. ¿Queda claro? ― Sin esperar respuesta el azabache se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, diciéndole a quien se tratase que esperase un poco, que tenía que ponerse algo primero. Las mejillas de la ojiblanca se encendieron al oírle, ya que cuando ella había llegado, el siquiera se había puesto prenda alguna más que sus bóxers.

Al rato este salía nuevamente a atender al recién llegado, y fue la voz de una mujer la que se escucho en el lugar. Al oír el nombre de Sakura por parte del Uchiha, algo en el interior de la morena se estremeció. No supo porqué, pero suponía que debía ser debido a que tenía las esperanzas de que fuera el rubio de sus sueños.

S-Supongo que tendré que vestirme. ― Los colores volvían a tomar posesión de sus pómulos. ― Tonta. Tampoco es que quiera permanecer solo en bragas

"_¿En qué piensas? ¿Aún en tu mente está ese Dobe?"_

Que hubiera pasado, si hubiese respondido…― Sin esperar más tiempo, Hinata empezó a recoger sus ropas, para colocárselas lentamente. Pero sus manos detuvieron su proceso, al escuchar la voz de su compañera. ― S-Sakura-san parece querer mucho a Sasuke-kun, hasta vino a verlo después de clases.

…**.**

Supuse que estarías resfriado, por el día de ayer en el asilo ― El azabache solo se sentó en el sofá, recordando la cara ilusionada de la Hyuuga al pensar que podía ser Naruto quien atravesase esa puerta. Nuevamente sus puños se tensaban. ― Por cierto Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué hacían con Hinata en ese lugar?. ― Media sonrisa se dibujaba en las facciones del Uchiha, acordando así lo ocurrido.

"_Ambos jadeantes, solo observándose en silencio en aquel lugar relativamente pequeño. En las facciones de la ojiblanca aún podía notarse la sorpresa al escucharle tales vocablos. ¿Qué tan importante podía ser eso, porque lo anhelaba tanto?. _

_Sus pómulos se llenaron una vez más de un rojo intenso, al notar como este acariciaba con uno de sus dedos su intimidad. Aunque estaba con ropa, podía percibir claramente las sensaciones que provocaban irregularidad en su respirar. _

_La Hyuuga deseaba decirle que se detuviera, que ya no quería más, pero se encontró con que solo suspiros ahogados salían de sus labios. No entendía que pasaba con ella, como su cuerpo podía estar traicionándole de esa forma._

_Tú también lo deseas Hinata, todo tu cuerpo me lo dice… ― Tras decirle aquello, los dedos del Uchiha tomaron más velocidad, las caricias eran cada vez más intensas, provocando que la morena solo desviara su rostro en una manera de ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo, de negar lo escuchado. ― Puedo apostar a que estas mojada, esperando por mí._

_Nuevamente esta cerraba sus ojos al percibir como el moreno juntaba sus sexos, para que así comprendiera con mayor intensidad sus palabras._

_Pero todo se vio cortado al escuchar unas voces diciendo sus nombres. Maldiciendo el ojinegro le dijo a la chica que se vistiera y arreglara, porque se acercaban Naruto junto con Sakura. Unos segundos le tomo a la Hyuuga hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo, no solo por la vergüenza, si no que aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo."_

No creo porque tener que darte explicaciones Sakura, más porque recuerdo habérselos dicho. ― La amargura llegaba a aquella peli rosa al escuchar sus vocablos, la seriedad con la que siempre le trataba. Era tan indolente.

L-Lose, es que ambos lucían… ― Bajando su rostro, sus ojos verdes se centraron en como su mano apretaba el dobles de su falda escolar. Le fue imposible continuar, porque sus pensares se vieron invadidos de recuerdos, imágenes donde Hinata estaba toda ruborizada y algo despeinada, más nerviosa de lo habitual, y el chico que quería no se quedaba atrás con su desarreglo.

¿Cómo lucíamos Sakura? ― Sonrió divertido ante la consulta, deseaba ver hasta dónde podía llegar, poner a prueba la audacia y aceptación de su compañera.

Un ruido proveniente de uno de los cuartos atrajo la atención de la muchacha, quien levando la vista inmediatamente. El azabache desviaba la mirada, tratando de contener las ganas de darse un golpe mental. Estaba seguro que Hinata había escuchando todo, y de los nervios había tropezado con algún objeto.

¿No vivías solo, porque…? ― Su interrogante se vio interrumpida al notar como este se ponía de pie, y sin mirarle le decía que iría a ver qué era lo que había pasado. ― Iré contigo, espe…

No. Permanece aquí. ― Nuevamente ella iba a objetar a sus vocablos, pero una vez más era cortada por el chico. ― No está bien que una chica entre a la habitación de un hombre, menos estando ambos solos.

No había como refutarle aquello, más por el hecho de que ellos no eran nada.

Al entrar a su habitación, sus ojos negros visualizaron a su esclava en el suelo.

Déjame adivinar ― Una mueca similar a una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del moreno, para luego con aquella expresión en su rostro, proseguir con sus palabras. ― te tropezaste con tus propios pies, y te caíste. ¿O me equivoco? ― La Hyuuga bajo la mirada, indicándole que había acertado en su deducción. ― Eres más torpe de lo que pensaba.

L-Lo siento, pero… ― Avergonzada y sin lograr levantar su rostro, Hinata juntaba las fuerzas para formular sus miedos. ― S-Sakura-san…

Ella no lo aceptara, no te preocupes. ― Adivinando sus temores, este le respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio entre ambos. Al oírle ella levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la suya perdida hacía la nada. ― Aunque sospeche, para Sakura es imposible que yo me fije en alguien como tú. ― Poniéndose de pie ella decía con cierta amargura incomprensible para su persona, que comprendía.

Todas sus reacciones eran observadas por el Uchiha, quien no podía evitar sonreír complacido, puesto que su plan parecía estar marchando a la perfección. Él no le era del todo indiferente.

Sin esperar más tiempo, volteo para irse, pero su intento de coger la manilla de la puerta se vio detenida al escuchar la voz de la chica. Con un leve eje de sorpresa volvió su rostro a verle. Ella aún mantenía su rostro bajo, impidiéndole apreciar sus expresiones.

Sin responderle el Uchiha salió rumbo a donde Sakura le esperaba. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de la Haruno. Está deseaba consultarle si todo estaba bien, que qué había sido aquel ruido, pero simplemente las palabras no salían al notar como de pronto él se hallaba tan cerca suyo. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido.

"_D-Debería intentar ser m-más amable con S-Sakura-san, p-por nuestro trato."_

_Estúpida Hyuuga. ¿En verdad haces todo esto por ese idiota, para el cual eres invisible? _― Con una de sus manos colocada sobre la mejilla de la peli rosa, impresión era lo que lograba verse en el rostro de la muchacha. Él iba a besarla. ― _Lo hare, continuare con esto hasta que caigas._

Todo avanzaba en cámara lenta para Sakura, quien solo escuchaba las palpitaciones cada vez más intensas en su interior. Pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de hacer contacto, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada, hicieron que fijaran su vista en ella.

¿Es que hoy todos decidieron interrumpirme? ― Decía con molestia el azabache, captando la atención de quien había estado a punto de besar, quien se consultaba si había sido ella quien lo había hecho con anterioridad, y que era lo que había impedido. ― Tsk. Debe ser el Usuratoncachi.

Naruto dijo que iría a comprarte algo, que vendría después de eso ― Respondió la chica, quien sonreía al recordar lo animado que estaba el Uzumaki de saber que irían a ver como estaba su amigo. ― Él estaba muy preocupado por tu inasistencia.

Los estruendos en la entrada se hicieron más intensos, causando una expresión de molestia en el Uchiha, quien fue a abrirle después de terminar de escuchar lo contado por su compañera.

_La próxima vez que venga Hinata, avisare en portería que digan que no estoy. Con este usuratoncachi aquí todo se complica más. _― Pensaba el azabache antes de que la puerta comenzara a abrirse, que fuera arrollado por el rubio.

Perdona Teme, pero necesito urgentemente tu baño. ― Sin esperar palabra alguna, el chico de ojos azul cielo le lanzo encima las compras que había hecho, para abrirse camino directamente al lugar anhelado.

Segundos después Sasuke recordaba que el único baño disponible estaba en su habitación, el sitio donde se encontraba su esclava. Debía hacer algo, o todo se iba a descubrir.

Sakura comenzó a seguir asustada al Uchiha, quien le hablaba extrañamente a su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué le gritaría, si estaba tan cerca?

"_Naruto idiota, el baño está en mi habitación. Allá dentro esta todo desordenado, aguántate."_

No me importa tu cochinada Teme, ¡me he estado aguantando todo el camino! ― La puerta del lugar fue abierta, accediendo de primera cuenta el moreno que había apartado a su rival a un lado. Su sorpresa fue al no encontrar a esa persona.

¿A esto le llamas desorden? Deberías ver mi habitación ― Sakura veía con una gotita en su cien a su compañero, quien parecía estar orgulloso de aquellas palabras, mientras el Uchiha observaba con detenimiento todo el lugar, no hallando sitio donde ella hubiese podido ocultarse.

¡No aguanto más! ― El clamado urgido del rubio atrajo la atención del azabache una vez más, quien le dijo que fuera de una buena vez. Con sus manos en los bolsillos, aparentando despreocupación, le indico a Sakura que salieran, que lo esperasen en el living.

Ambos se iban retirando en silencio uno después del otro, cuando en eso el chico de ojos negros como la noche, se detuvo de improvisto. La peli rosa que iba delante suyo volteo a verle, apreciando así como el chico que quería volteaba su vista hacía la puerta del baño.

Sasuke-kun, ¿sucede algo…? ― Consulto con preocupación la chica de ojos color jade, pero sus vocablos parecían no llegar a los oídos del moreno, puesto que seguía de la misma forma, perdido en sus memorias.

_Está en el baño. _― Su rostro reflejo la molestia que sentía. No entendía como después de haber dicho que este iría para allá, ella terminaría ocultándose en el mismo sitio ― _Esa tonta solo pudo esconderse ahí…_

…_Luce irritado, pero, ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso es porque Naruto vio el desorden, o es por algo más? _― Con incertidumbre Sakura cogió la manga de su camisa deportiva, atrayendo así su atención. El Uchiha la miro en completo sigilo, con una expresión neutra dibujada en su rostro. ― ¿Q-Que ibas a hacer, antes…que tocaran a la puerta?

Solo silencio les rodeo después de tales vocablos. El azabache podía apreciar el suave rosa pálido que adornaba las mejillas de la Haruno al terminar de hablar. Un suspiro escapaba para sus adentros, ya que por ahora no estaba para pensar en eso, habían asuntos más importantes por resolver.

El Usuratoncachi saldrá en cualquier momento. ― Una expresión de tristeza llegaba a ella al oírle, al levantar sus hermosos ojos color jade, encontrándose con que este nuevamente tenía su atención puesta en la entrada del baño.

Sakura sabía que algo estaba mal, que esa persona que se hallaba en frente suyo ocultaba algo, que sería otro más de los secretos que nunca lograría oír de sus labios, después de todo nunca lograba llegar a su ser completamente. Sasuke era una persona cerrada, casi inalcanzable desde su punto de vista, y eso simplemente lograba destrozarla por dentro. Podía mirar, acercar su mano hasta rozarle imperceptiblemente sus prendas, pero el siempre se encargaba de distanciarse, de alejarse de su alcance.

El ruido del gire de perilla hizo que el Uchiha se acercara un poco al donde estaba por salir su amigo. Pero al hacerlo, sintió que era arrollado por cientos de zorrillos malolientes. Tapo su nariz en un intento de no morir por el olor, observando con clara molestia la cara de alivio de su rubio compañero.

Idiota, ¿volviste a tomar leche rancia? ― La sonrisa que este le dio, junto con la clara vergüenza instalada en sus pómulos fue una clara respuesta. Así había sido. ― Tsk. Ustedes dos espérenme en la sala, yo ventilare un poco aquí. Dios, deberías ir a un medico a examinarte. Estas podrido por dentro.

¡¿Qué dices Teme?. ― Reclamaba molesto el calumniado, señalándole con el dedo acusador. ― Ni que tu cagaras con olor a orquídeas. Mi…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir que una de sus orejas era jalada, solo quejidos junto con el nombre de quien le estaba haciendo eso salía de su boca. Pero sus expresiones eran pasadas por alto por quien quería, siendo llevado de esa forma fuera del lugar, hacia donde le había dicho el moreno.

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada con pestillo por este mismo, para así no ser descubierto. Y aguantando la respiración, se dirigió hacia donde seguro se encontraba su esclava.

_Debo comprar un desodorante ambiental, especialmente para cuando venga… ― _Detuvo sus pensares al correr la cortina de la ducha, al notar a la buscada desmayada en el suelo con espuma en la boca. No había sobrevivido a la peor bomba de olor, pero el azabache creía que se lo merecía por torpe. ¿Qué no había escuchado que el idiota iría a ese lugar?.

…**. **

Entre tanto Naruto se sentaba al lado de su amiga, apreciando la tristeza en sus facciones. No necesitaba preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, ya que la conocía tan bien, como para saber que ese sufrimiento tenia nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Qué hizo el Teme esta vez? ― La sorpresa llegaba a los ojos verdes de ella, quien volvía su vista hacia quien estaba a su lado, como siempre. Negó con suavidad, aparentando que todo estaba bien. Pero como esperaba, no le creyó. Naruto la conocía mejor que nadie, y eso la confortaba de tal manera que no sabía qué haría si no estuviera en esos momentos tristes.

En verdad no es nada Naruto, es solo que… ― Los ojos azules del chico, la vieron apretar con fuerza sus manos, reflejando así su preocupación. Detestaba verla de esa forma, porque era como si le enterrasen un puñal en su corazón. ¿Por qué no podía sonreír siempre, así como él deseaba que lo hiciera?. ― ¿No sientes a Sasuke-kun diferente?. Incluso ese día en el asilo, con Hinata…

¿Te refieres a ese día que se les cayeron los útiles en el armario?. El Teme dijo que fue cosa de Hinata. ― Con una sonrisa el Uzumaki recordaba lo pasado el día anterior, la vergüenza que portaba la heredera de los Hyuuga, lo desarreglados que estaban sus dos compañeros. Para él había sido muy cómico apreciar a su amigo en ese papel.

C-Cierto, todo se les cayó…encima. ― Termino aparentando una sonrisa, la cual era correspondida por su compañero. Sabía que quien quería había dicho eso, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía quitarse esa incertidumbre?.

…**. **

En silencio el Uchiha observaba a la chica que ahora yacía recostada nuevamente en su cama. En sus pensamientos estaba lo ocurrido antes, en lo que había planeado. El ser más suave con ella en la intimidad parecía no tener el resultado esperado, y se estaba quedando sin opciones para hacerle caer en sus redes. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil esa mujer?, ¿Cómo podía estar tras el idiota se su amigo, si él era superior en todos los sentidos?. Todo era irrisorio, increíble para su persona.

Al notarla moverse indicando que se despertaría, fijó toda su atención en ella, ya pensaría en algo más adelante.

¿Q-Que o-ocurrió…? ― Soltó en un suave susurro. Los recuerdos invadieron sus pensares en un segundo, provocando que su rostro se sumiera en un rosa pálido. Bajo su mirada, para así ocultarlo de alguna forma.

¿Por qué te vestiste? ― La sorpresa llegaba a la morena, quien fijaba su atención en el chico que estaba ahora sobre su persona, con ambos brazos impidiéndole movilidad. ― No recuerdo haber autorizado a que lo hicieras.

Hinata trago saliva al notarle tan cerca, al sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios, los mismos que ahora eran devorados por los del chico. Aquel gesto arrollador no fue cortado al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, si no que fue tomando más intensidad, causando que un suspiro escapara desde el pecho de la ojiblanca. No fue hasta escuchar la voz del rubio, que Sasuke se distancio con media sonrisa en sus expresiones. Su actuar la había dejado sin palabras.

Como castigo… ― Se acerco para susurrarle al oído, causándole un estremecimiento a la Hyuuga que se limito bajar su rostro, esperando el veredicto. ― A penas se marchen estos idiotas, tendrás que hacerme de comer, sin ropa alguna.

Sus blancas perlas le miraron con asombro, sus mejillas volvían a reflejar la vergüenza, pero esta vez el rojo superaba todas las expectativas del morocho. Estaba más que complacido, ya que podría seguir divirtiéndose el resto del día.

Sin decir otro vocablo, el azabache iba a abandonar la habitación. Hinata solo le vio en silencio salir, hasta que la puerta se cerró atrás suyo.

"…_A penas se marchen estos idiotas, tendrás que hacerme de comer, sin ropa alguna"_

Con sus pómulos encendidos, enterró su cara una vez más en la almohada. Sus gestos se detuvieron de improvisto, al notar algo.

…S-Su olor…es muy reconfortante. ― Sonrió ante lo dicho, fijando después su vista en el blanco techo sin ninguna razón en particular. En ella se dibujo el instante en que Naruto había entrado al cuarto de baño, para luego bajarse los pantalones rápidamente. Sus mejillas volvían a reflejar la vergüenza expresada, y con su mano a la altura de su corazón, aun podía notar el aumento de sus palpitaciones. No sabía si era por la mala influencia de ese demonio, pero verle de esa manera al chico que amaba, le había hecho sentir muchas cosas.

Dando la vuelta entre las colchas, el aroma del Uchiha nuevamente invadía su olfato, recordando una vez más sus palabras, provocando que detuviera sus movimientos.

Sin esperar más tiempo, y con la determinación una vez más en su mirada, se dispuso a sacarse las ropas nuevamente.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué deberé prepararle de comer…? ¿Qué comerá un demonio…? ― El rojizo volvía a adornar su cara, pero esta vez se esparció hasta sus orejas. Su mente los había dibujado juntos, en una escena que estando consiente ella no quisiera recordar, pero extrañamente si lo había hecho. ― T-Todo esto me está a-afectando.

Sus vocablos fueron cortados al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, indicándole que sus dos compañeros ya se habían marchado. Con una mano en el corazón, apreciaba como su amo accedía a donde se hallaba segundos después. La pena que sentía solo le permitió bajar su rostro, causando que este sonriera de medio lado.

Espero estés lista, porque la tortura está por comenzar. ― Fue lo único que dijo el azabache, antes de comenzar a acortar la distancia entre ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 7:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_**Notas Dark:- **__Antes que nada. No me digan de faltas y esas cosas, saben que soy un caso perdido para ellas, ya que yo no las veo Jejeje. Otra cosa, es que aun me falta re leerlo para arreglar cualquier mínimo detalle, pero como me he tardado, he deseado actualizar enseguida. Luego editare y corregiré, ¿vale?._

_Siento la tardanza, pero estuve en un periodo de sequia (y bien largo eh). Tampoco es que mi inspiración haya vuelto del todo. Incluso intente escribir el epilogo de Destiny, pero no logre avanzar mucho. Lo siento, pero tendrán que esperar más por él. _

_Espero este capítulo haya sido de su disfrute. Está dedicado a Ero Mizuno Gina, para que así no me torture tanto Jejeje. Por cierto chica, espero esa preciada continuación de "Solo Contigo" antes de fin de mes, o si no…empezara mi tortura, y no serán como las de Sasuke para Hinata eh Jejeje. _

_Quiero dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, en especial a __Vanessa, que aunque no escriba en español, me dejo un review. Mi está feliz de que te guste mi historia, además que te llamas igual que mi prima Jejeje._

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y por su paciencia. Saben que aunque me tarde, continuare sin dudas, ya que mi meta aun no está del todo cumplida._

_Kisses_

_**D**ark**A**my-chan  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Beta:** Ero Konoha Girl (Muchas gracias! I love you *_*)  
**Genero: **Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

_**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**_

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

_Frío, era como si estuviese perdiendo algo preciado, dejando solo un enorme vacío en su corazón, esperando que alguien o algo lo llenase._

_Frío, era como si estuviese perdiendo algo preciado, dejando solo un enorme vacío en su corazón, esperando que alguien o algo lo llenase._

_─ ¿M-Mamá…? ─ Con claro asombro se llevó las manos a su boca. ¿Era su voz? Estaba segura que lo era, pero le pertenecía a la Hinata de antes, de cuando era solo una cría. Al notar la pequeñez de sus dedos, sus manos descendieron lo suficientes como para apreciar su tamaño. ─ ¿Q-Qué sucede…? ─ Su voz hizo eco en aquel blanco lugar, llenándola de incertidumbre, de temor. Solo pudo abrazarse a sí misma en un intento de buscar confort, hasta que una voz le hizo salir de su estado de desolación._

_─ ¿Qué le sucede a madre, porque está en cama? ─ El nombre de su pequeña hermana fue lo primero que vino a la mente de la de cabellos azulinos. Sus blancas perlas reflejaron el asombro ante la escena presenciada. Su madre estaba frente a su persona, y Hanabi de tan solo seis años le veía con clara preocupación._

_¿Qué era eso? Se consultaba. ¿Por qué volvía a presenciar esa triste escena? Volvía a cuestionarse en un suave susurro._

_La tristeza volvía a inundar su ser como en aquel entonces, durante esos tiempos tan dichosos y tristes al mismo tiempo. Era verdad que en un comienzo solo pudo sumirse en la amargura, pero al enterarse de la condición de su progenitora, era imposible no sentir aunque sea un poco de felicidad, de que estuviera junto a ella aún._

_Con temor decidió acercarse. Su mirada se hallaba centrada en los ojos blancos de su progenitora, en la dulzura que expresaba a pesar de su estado. Su condición era débil, pero aún así le sonreía con tal ternura, que iluminaba todo el lugar._

_Su andar se vio detenido al instante en que sus dedos iban a tocar su rostro. La imagen de quien más amaba en el mundo había desaparecido como una suave brisa, disolviéndose en la nada. Le llamó con ahínco, pero solo su voz resonando en el eco del lugar fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Estaba devastada, tanto que podía percibir como sus ojos se humedecían como tantas otras veces en el pasado, tras sentir aquel mismo sentimiento._

_─ Fue tu culpa, por ti ella cayó en ese estado ─ Al escuchar el murmullo de una voz, levantó su rostro, el cual mostraba el asombro a lo que sus ojos veían. Era ella misma quien estaba frente suyo._

_─ E- Eso…no es verdad ─ Percibió que el tono de su voz ahora volvía a ser el de antes. Había vuelto a su edad de 17 años, pero su otro yo que estaba observándole con claro desprecio, aún era la niña pequeña de ese entonces._

_─ Sabes que así es. ─ Sus manos se tensaron al oírle. Con dolor se llevó una de estas a la altura de su pecho, tratando de contener la amargura de alguna manera. ─ Aunque padre no lo diga, él te odia por matarla. Lo he visto observarte con desprecio, y por eso mismo te rechaza como hija._

_No pudo contener el sufrimiento por más tiempo, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Si no hubiera hecho aquello, si tan solo hubiera permanecido en casa ese día, ella no hubiera muerto._

_─ Y-Yo…lo siento tanto. ─ Tales sentimientos le hicieron caer devastada a las penumbras. Todo el lugar que había estado una vez en la luz, ahora solo se hallaba cubierto de tinieblas. Ese era su verdadero ser, su oscuridad._

_Eres una asesina. Tú la mataste, por ti padre no nos quiere_

_Aquellas palabras retumbaban entre las sombras del lugar, provocando que la mirada de la chica se nublara por la amargura._

─ Despierta de una buena vez, ¿quieres? ─ Los ojos de Hinata empezaron a moverse tras sus parpados, indicando que volvía del país de los sueños ¿o pesadillas? Con pesadez se llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, tratando de contener la indiscutible presión que sentía en ésta. Un suave quejido brotó de sus labios mientras aún permanecía con su mirada envuelta en la oscuridad. ─ Padre y yo ya nos vamos.

La mayor de los Hyuuga en ningún momento levantó sus ojos en búsqueda de su hermana, quien ahora se disponía a salir por la puerta de su habitación. Pero sus vocablos salieron sin que pudiese evitarlo, provocando que ésta detuviera su intento por abandonar el lugar.

_"He vuelto a soñar…con ella"_

Hinata no pudo apreciarlo, pero al oírle tal declaración, la mirada de Hanabi por unos segundos reflejó la amargura de haber perdido a ese ser amado, pero segundos después su semblante volvía a tornarse frío como siempre.

Tu celular estuvo sonando por bastante tiempo, parecía urgente ─ Fue todo lo que expresó, para momentos después proseguir con su partida, dejando a su hermana mayor sumida en la tristeza de sus recuerdos, de su soledad.

_"Jamás me daré por vencido, esa es mi manera de vivir"_

─ Naruto…kun, como quisiera ser fuerte como tú ─ Secando las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus blancas perlas, se disponía a levantarse, a comenzar su día. Pero justo en el instante que su pie iba rozar la alfombra que cubría el piso de su habitación, el sonido del celular atrajo su atención. "El Halcón" era el nombre escrito en éste.

Hinata observó el objeto con mutismo. Estaba cansada de todo, no estaba con ánimos para aguantar todas las maldades de ese demonio, no por ese día. Tenía pensado ignorar sus peticiones, no importaba si eso le impedía cumplir con su meta. Simplemente era cansado para su alma. Ella no era así, ¿Cómo podía dejarse hacer todo eso? Sus pensares se llenaban de dudas, de lo avergonzada que seguro estaría su madre de su actuar.

Apagó el celular y sacó la batería. Si él deseaba cortar el trato, estaría bien. Lo aceptaría.

**...**

Irritado un azabache escuchaba por enésima vez el buzón de voz del celular de la que era su esclava. Una maldición escapaba de sus labios mientras apretaba con rabia el aparato entre sus dedos.

─ ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun, acaso esa chica te ignora nuevamente? ─ Los ojos negros del chico se fijaron en quien se colgaba con melosidad de su cuello, y sin decir palabra alguna, volvió su vista al frente. Ella estaba en lo correcto, y su orgullo le impedía aceptar la realidad. ─ Hinata se llama, ¿o me equivoco?

─ No vengo aquí para que hables, y eso lo sabes. ─ Con frialdad este se soltó de su agarre, para tomar sus cosas para irse al cuarto de baño. Una sonrisa divertida se posó en las facciones de la rubia, mientras le veía gruñir en molestia.

─ Últimamente vienes más seguido. ─ Este detuvo su intento de coger sus pantalones al escucharle, más no le devolvió la mirada y muchos menos palabra alguna. ─ ¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando lo haces conmigo, es su nombre el que dices?

─ Eso no es asunto tuyo. ─ Aquella chica de ojos azules se sorprendió al sentir aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de furia. Su impresión fue tanta, que nada logro que saliera de su boca. ─ Si no te gusta, ya buscaré otra con quien saciarme.

─ ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ─ alzó un poco la voz la chica mientras se colocaba en pie, para ir a donde estaba el azabache. Éste permaneció en silencio, ignorando el hecho de que ésta se le había colgado del cuello nuevamente. En sus pensamientos solo estaban aquellos ojos blancos, tratando de entender porque no le podría haber contestado. ─ Además que no creo que otras acepten que digas el nombre de otra mujer, ¿no te parece cariño?

Toda su habladuría fue obviada por el moreno, quien ahora se deshacía del agarre, para terminar de coger sus cosas.

No confundas tu lugar, que para mí nadie significa nada. ─ Con claro desprecio volvió su oscura mirada hacia aquella que le observaba ciertamente perturbada. ─ Todas son herramientas, y eso la incluye a ella.

Sin decir nada más se encerró en el baño, dejando a una sonriente muchacha, quien volvía su vista al celular del azabache. Le cogió con una de sus manos, buscando así las llamadas recientes. En esta salía un número con el nombre de "Esclava", provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

_No estaría de más guardar su teléfono. _

**...**

Apretando su pequeño bolso, se detuvo a la entrada del instituto. Sus pasos se habían visto detenidos al visualizar los ojos negros de su amo, esos cuales destilaban irritación. Bajó su rostro en un intento de evitarle, pero por mucho que evadiese su mirada, podía sentirla sobre si lográndole inquietarle mucho más.

Era como él mismo dijo una vez. Solo era un halcón tras su presa, el diminuto e inofensivo ratón. Se sentía tan pequeña a su lado.

─ Hey Hinata, ¿Te sucede algo? ─ La voz de uno de sus compañeros la trajo de vuelta de sus memorias. Era uno de los pocos amigos con los que contaba en dicho lugar, el cual en manera de ser le recordaba mucho a la persona que quería, ya que era casi tan hiperactivo como Naruto. Se habían hecho amigos gracias al perrito el cual a veces éste traía a ese lugar de estudio.

─ ¿E-Eh? Kiba-kun… ─ Estaba nerviosa, sus manos se apretaban inconscientemente. Sabía que Sasuke le observaba con mayor intensidad, si hasta el instinto asesino lograba llegar a ella. No había duda, estaba enfadado porque no le había contestado sus llamadas. Al recordar esto último, lo soñado inundó sus pensares, trayéndole la amargura que había experimentado. ─ N-No es nada…

─ Volviste a soñar con ella, ¿No es así Hinata? ─ La frágil morena asintió después de unos segundos, con todo el peso de sus recuerdos. En la blancura de sus ojos lograba apreciarse el dolor como si de un espejo se tratase. Se enfureció con ella misma por eso, por no poder ocultar ante nadie sus sentires. Era un libro abierto para todo el mundo. ─ Ya te he dicho que lo que paso no fue culpa tuya, pero tú sigues culpándote…

Apretando sus libros, ésta bajo su rostro ensombrecido. Sabía que innumerables veces su amigo le había dicho eso, pero también estaban los hechos pasados, y con esos acontecimientos clavados en su memoria era imposible pelear. Su culpabilidad estaba tan latente, como lo estaba el desprecio de su progenitor tras la partida de su madre.

─ L-Lo siento Kiba-kun, pero no quiero seguir platicando de eso. ─ Un bufido molesto escapó de los labios de aquel castaño que estaba a su lado. Pero justo cuando pensaba reclamarle su debilidad por no enfrentar el sufrimiento, la voz de otro ser cortó sus intensiones.

─ Pulgoso, Hinata, ¿Cómo están? ─ La vergüenza mezclada con impotencia llegaba a los pómulos de la Hyuuga. Era la persona que quería la que estaba frente a ellos. Su presencia le traía sus deseos frustrados, su anhelo de poder seguirle. Añoraba tanto ser como él, tener su fuerza para no darse por vencida ante al dolor. ─ Pero que depresivo recibimiento…

Un golpe le hizo callar. La morena observaba en sigilo como Sakura se disculpaba por el poco tacto que tenía su compañero, a lo que ella solo respondía que estaba bien, que nada ocurría. Sonreía como siempre, tan vacía como en tantas ocasiones.

Su gesto no solo estaba siendo apreciado con seriedad por su amigo amante de los animales, si no que por el dueño de unos ojos negros que se había acercado junto con sus otros dos compañeros.

─ Ese golpe me dolió Sakura-chan ─ Replicaba el rubio del grupo mientras se sobaba el pequeño chichón que le había dejado la persona que amaba. Y aunque aún no entendía porque había sido, decidió proseguir con lo decidido. ─ Arriba esos ánimos chicos. ─ Con cierto miedo observó como la Haruno levantaba su puño, amenazándole si seguía con lo mismo. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, soltó las palabras que deseaba decir en primer lugar. ─ Haremos una reunión en casa del Teme, ¿Por qué no vienen?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones de la chica de ojos color jade. Como siempre se sorprendía por el buen corazón del rubio, quien al ver a la morena en ese estado, insistía en que les tenía que invitar para de alguna manera levantarle el ánimo. Sin duda él era único, un tonto de buen corazón. Ese buen corazón que ella muy bien conocía, y que ya no sabría qué hacer si no estuviera a su lado.

─ ¿En casa de quien Dobe? ─ Una gotita surcó la frente del muchacho de ojos azules. Podía percibir la mirada enfadada de su amigo, y solo podía sonreírle de manera nerviosa como respuesta. ─ Siempre planeas cosas en MI departamento sin consultarme. Me niego que vengan más personas aparte de las usuales.

─ Si lo dices por mi Uchiha, puedes estar tranquilo que no pienso ir a tu mugroso lugar. ─ Respondía con furia el castaño. Jamás se habían llevado bien, sobre todo porque aquel chico era tan explosivo como el Uzumaki, y Sasuke con suerte pasaba al rubio porque tenían cosas en común. Sin contar claro, el hecho de que este se había empeñado siempre en seguirle sin importar lo mal que lo tratase.

─ Es bueno saberlo Inuzuka, ya que no quiero tener mi departamento lleno de pulgas ─ Al terminar sus palabras llenas de sorna, espero como siempre que aquel chico explotara, pero justo cuando ese sujeto se disponía a levantar su puño contra su persona, su mano fue detenida con suavidad por otra. Los ojos de todos estaban puestos con asombro en la frágil morena, quien tenía entre sus manos la de su compañero.

─ D-Detente Kiba-kun, por favor. ─ Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas el castaño desvió su mirada mientras soltaba un "Tsk.". La muchacha sonrió agradecida al verle ceder, centrando ahora su atención en el rubio que le quitaba el aliento ─ I-Intentaré ir Naruto-kun. Muchas gracias.

Sin decir nada más, se alejó del lugar, seguida del castaño quien le lanzaba una última mirada llena de odio al moreno del grupo. Al notarle, éste solo le respondió de la misma forma.

─ Qué lindo, ¿no les pareció? ─ Sin comprender el Uzumaki volvía su vista hacía la peli rosa, consultándole que era lo lindo. Los ojos del azabache también se posaron en ella, esperando lo que tuviera que decir. ─ Que Kiba gusta de Hinata, ¿Qué más?

─ ¿Tú crees Sakura-chan?. ─ Pregunto el hiperactivo, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. ─ Yo pensé que al pulgoso solo le gustaba su perro, pero creo que tienes razón.

Ambos chicos siguieron platicando sobre quienes ya habían accedido al sitio de estudio, mientras el Uchiha solo les escuchaba en silencio. Él también había pensado eso al notar como ese sujeto desagradable la miraba, y mucho más al apreciar su sonrojo cuando ésta le sujetaba la mano. Sus puños se tensaron ante sus pensares, causándole una pequeña incomodidad en uno de estos.

─ No entraré a la primera hora. ─ Ante la vista de sus amigos, éste se volteó para irse, pero la voz de la chica le hizo detenerse más voltear a verle. Ella le consultó con preocupación que le había pasado en su mano izquierda, porqué la llevaba vendada. Al oírle, los ojos negros del morocho se posaron en el lugar en cuestión. La mirada de Sakura reflejó su desconcierto al notarle sonreír después de unos momentos, no comprendía su reacción, como siempre. ─ Un pequeño accidente en la cocina.

Tras decir esos vocablos, el azabache continuó con su rumbo a la entrada del instituto, dejando a sus dos compañeros mudos, sin poder entender aquella extraña sonrisa.

─ ¿Será que el teme se volvió masoquista, y ahora disfruta el dolor? ─ Más no recibió una contestación por parte de su amiga, ya que la atención de Sakura estaba en la reacción que había tenido su compañero. Por más que trataba de comprenderle, era imposible si él no le decía nada.

**...**

Con aire ausente seguía perdida en el cielo azul que apreciaba a través de la ventana del salón de clases. Aún quedaba cerca de media hora para un descanso, y aún no lograba quitarse aquella amargura de sus recuerdos. Sabía que cuando uno más se envuelve en la oscuridad del pasado, si es triste tiende a sumirse sin poder evitarlo, pero tampoco era que lo estuviese evadiendo. Sólo se estaba dejando arrastrar por el peso de los recuerdos.

Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, dejando escapar su congojo. Pero su atención se volvió hacia su celular que vibraba en su pupitre. Tenía un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, y el nombre de la persona no era más que "El Halcón".

Mordiendo su labio inferior se consultó si debía ver lo que le había escrito, o si tal vez solo debería evitarlo como lo había estado haciendo, y borrarlo. Con una de sus manos cogió el aparato, preocupándose de que nadie la viese. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, por el temor de ser descubierta. En su mente solo se escuchaban sus palpitaciones, su incertidumbre.

─ Señorita Hyuuga, ¿Desea compartir el mensaje con el resto de la clase? ─ Su sorpresa llegó hasta sus mejillas al notar al profesor frente a su pupitre, las miradas de todos sobre su persona. Nuevamente acabaría en el pasillo sosteniendo una cubeta, y una vez más era por culpa de ese demonio llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Disfruta el castigo, que ese no será nada comparado con el mío. Esclava."_

Sujetando aquel balde con agua a la salida de su salón, recordaba el mensaje que él le había mandado. Éste lo había hecho a propósito, sabía que la pillarían y acabaría de esa forma. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al comprender su personalidad.

Sus dedos apretaron la manilla que sostenía el objeto que tenía que cargar en sanción, reclamándose por su ingenuidad, por lo tonta que podía llegar a ser. Era un caso perdido.

**...**

Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó el rostro de un azabache. Estaba seguro que aquella chica ahora estaría en la puerta del salón, y todo por leer su mensaje sin que se diera cuenta que el maestro estaba observándole. Ese era el cobro por evitarle la mirada hoy en la mañana, pero si estar junto a ese maldito pulgoso del Inuzuka.

─ Ya llegará el instante en que toque vengarme por no responder mis llamadas, Hyuuga. ─ Meditó para sí sin quitar la vista del vasto cielo azul.

Estirado en la extensa azotea del lugar, elevó una de sus manos. Ésta se hallaba vendaba, e incluso le incomodaba un poco, pero eso no era suficiente como para borrar la sonrisa que crecía en sus expresiones.

_"No hizo falta aparentar mucho mosqueo para así sacar a los dos idiotas de su departamento, solo reclamar por el hedor que había dejado su rubio compañero, esperando que así este le respondiera cabreado y Sakura decidiera que era mejor irse para que el Uchiha descansara._

_Al escucharle decir tales vocablos, Sasuke tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa victoriosa que deseaba adornar sus labios, ya que por fin podría seguir con la tortura que tenía planeada para su esclava._

_Entre despidos sin cambio alguno, las ansias crecían en su interior, y cuando por fin habían abandonado su lugar, no perdió más tiempo para dirigirse al sitio donde estaba la chica aguardándolo._

_Sin tardar, accedió al sitio en cuestión._

_─ Espero estés lista, porque la tortura está por comenzar. ― Fue lo único que dijo el azabache, antes de comenzar a acortar la distancia entre ambos._

_Los pómulos de la ojiblanca se tiñeron de un rojo intenso mientras se cubría con ambas manos sus pechos. El moreno sonrió al notarle bajar su rostro sumido en la vergüenza. Era como corromper a un ángel, a un ser que solo destilaba pureza. Aquello lo prendía de sobremanera, y pensó que tal vez por eso era que la deseaba tanto._

_Era el deseo de someterla, de manchar esa alma tan cristalina como el agua de un arroyo. Después de todo ella estaba en lo correcto en llamarlo demonio, porque así era como se sentía. Un oscuro ser que deseaba partir en dos – literalmente-, a tal ser de luz._

_No sirve de nada que te cubras, porque no podrás hacerlo mientras cocinas para mi ─ La morena sólo mordió su labio inferior. Aún mantenía su rostro bajo debido a su timidez, pero asintió segundos después._

_Sus ojos negros le observaban en completo mutismo. Era sumamente hilarante para su ser el hecho de que le había dado la razón, pero de igual manera aún no lograba destaparse con rapidez._

_─ Ya te he visto desnuda, incluso he tocado cada parte de tu cuerpo. ¿Y aún así tienes vergüenza? ─ Ahora toda la cara de la chica era sucumbida por un rojo intenso. Su actuar provocó que éste soltara unas carcajadas tan poco usuales en su persona., haciendo que la ojiblanca dejara su timidez para dar paso al asombro. Nunca lo había visto mostrar algo más que aquella sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia y ahora…_

_Sus pensares solo provocaron que cayera nuevamente en la vergüenza, pero esta vez el motivo era otro._

_─ S-Sasuke-sama debería estar recostado ─ La suave voz de Hinata logró que éste volviese su atención hacia ella, que le observara tan intensamente que ésta desviaba su mirada para de alguna manera evitar la incomodidad que le causaba. ─ A-Aún no se recupera…del todo._

_Podremos estar todo el día en cama después, por ahora quiero verte cocinar para mí. ─ Los ojos blancos de Hinata reflejaron la impresión causada, sin poder evitarse preguntar si de verdad tenía pensado eso. ─ Te espero en la cocina, y no se te ocurra cubrirte._

_Tras decir aquello, la dejo sola en ese lugar."_

─ Una herida de guerra. ─ Susurraba al viento el morocho al salir de sus recuerdos mientras cerraba sus ojos a la oscuridad. Sin apartar aquella sonrisa de medio lado, se dispuso a descansar el poco tiempo que le quedaba. ─ Una que pienso ganar sea como sea.

**...**

La blanca mirada de la Hyuuga fue a parar sobre la inmensidad del cielo. Sus memorias fueron invadidas por la imagen del Uchiha de esa mañana, en su mano que estaba vendada. Inconscientemente sus pómulos se encendieron de vergüenza, mientras sus pensamientos trajeron eventos pasados en aquella tarde en que este le pidió que le preparara de comer algo.

_"Al verle partir después de decirle que no se atreviera a cubrirse, aquella morena de ojos color perla se destapó con lentitud. Con clara timidez fue colocándose de pie. Luego de unas cuantas vacilaciones terminó por quitarse su diminuta braga color blanco de encajes._

_Trató de darse ánimos, de pensar en su futuro brillante con el chico que amaba, de que todo esto que estaba pasando solo era un paso más hacia su felicidad. Tales pensamientos la impulsaron a llegar a la cocina americana, pero sus pies se estancaron al verse sus sentidos presos de unos ojos negros que le observaban sin pudor alguno._

_Al sentirle, las manos de esta que se mantenían unidas frente a su plano vientre, se apretaron con fuerza. Estaba buscando sus agallas que nuevamente parecieron abandonarla. Tragó con fuerza luego de unos segundos, para adentrarse tras los muebles de cocina._

_Los segundos pasaban, los cuales parecía que ninguno deseaba romper el silencio creado. Instantes en los cuales la Hyuuga aún notaba su atención en ella, provocando que solo pudiese mantener la vista baja por la vergüenza._

_─… ¿Q-Qué desea de c-comer Sasuke-sama? ─ Se felicitó internamente por lograr sacar el habla, cuando en otras veces seguro hubiese caído desmayada con tan solo desnudarse delante del chico. Se estaba volviendo más fuerte, estaba tomando más coraje gracias a los pervertidos deseos de su amo, provocándole un sentimiento de gratitud, ya que gracias a eso podría en un futuro ser una buena novia para Naruto._

_Estaba decidida. Sería más valiente, atravesaría todas estas penurias por un futuro resplandeciente._

_Esta es mi manera de vivir. No daré paso atrás…nunca. ─ Pensaba para sí mientras sus ojos se dirigieron con determinación hacia la persona que estaba del otro lado. Su expresión no cambió, pero sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rosa pálido al apreciar la sonrisa de medio lado de éste._

_─ Quiero sopa de miso con arroz. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ─ La chica asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella había tenido que cumplir el papel de su madre desde muy pequeña, y cocinar era algo en lo que ya se consideraba una experta. Todas las quemaduras, todos los platillos que en un comienzo no sabían a nada, ahora incluso su progenitor asentía dándole el visto bueno, y eso para ella era un gran cumplido._

_Sasuke le fue indicando donde estaban todos los materiales para la preparación, y por supuesto las ollas junto con todo lo demás. Hinata en un comienzo se había puesto nerviosa al notarle parado atrás de su persona, pero luego solo trató de concentrase en la preparación de los alimentos, tratando de ignorar a la persona que no le quitaba la vista de encima._

_Concéntrate en picar las especies, no pienses en su penetrante mirada observando tus movimientos, solo debes mentalizarte en… ─ Pero los pensares de la frágil chica se vieron cortados al sentirle cerca suyo. Incluso los movimientos del cuchillo se vieron detenidos al apreciar el suave respirar de éste en su cuello, provocando que sus palpitaciones se vieran en aumento._

_─ El castigo no sería muy efectivo si sólo te viera cocinar, ¿no crees esclava? ─ Tras sus palabras éste degustó de la piel blanca de su cuello. Apartando algunos de los cabellos azules que le impedían acceder por completo, paso su lengua de manera muy suave y lenta. Al sentirle la morena reprimió un suspiro. ─ Tú sigue con tu tarea, si puedes._

_Después de esos vocablos el azabache pasó ambas manos hacia los pechos de la chica, quien se aferraba cada vez más a la tabla de cortar con cada movimiento que éste daba en sus senos. Pronto no pudo reprimir que suaves gemidos escaparan de su boca, ya que Sasuke había comenzado a jugar con sus pezones, incitándolos a despertar para él._

_─ Vamos, ni siquiera lo estás intentando Hinata. ─ La morena intentó por todos los medios el proseguir con su tarea, pero los expertos dedos del azabache, junto con lo que su boca le estaba haciendo percibir en la piel de su espalda, le era imposible concentrarse._

_Ahora casi todo el cuerpo del moreno cubría al de la peli azul, quien se encontraba mucho más inclinada hacia adelante._

_─ P-Por favor, n-no lo haga…n-no…─ Su clara súplica se vio cortada al percibir uno de los dedos del Uchiha colarse lentamente entre sus muslos, el cuerpo de la chica se tensó al sentir como rozaba su intimidad en un caricia. Pero aquella expresión de su cuerpo se vio alterada como si un rayo la asaltase al notar que ahora ese movimiento de éste era más intenso, tanto así que fue imposible contener por más tiempo los gemidos entre sus labios._

_─ Ésto que muestra tu cuerpo es por mí, no por ese idiota. ─ La sorpresa llegaba a las facciones de la Hyuuga al notar la ronca voz del chico cerca de su oído. Sus palabras la habían desconcertado. ─ Son mis manos las que hacen que te mojes, las que te prenden. ─ Aquel dedo que había cesado su movilidad, ahora atravesaba los pliegues de su flor._

_Nuevamente el placer embriagaba a la morena con cada movimiento que éste daba en su interior. Gemidos, suspiros agitados inundaron el lugar donde tal parece que la comida había quedado en el olvido._

_Sasuke se inclino más, provocando que de paso su creciente erección rozara la parte trasera de la chica, quien volteó lo que pudo su rostro sumido en vergüenza, siendo en un segundo sus labios atacados por los del morocho, quien aumentaba la velocidad de aquel intruso dentro de ella; provocando que Hinata no pudiese responder a sus besos por los espasmos que estaba sufriendo._

_─ Si me dejas, puedo hacerte sentir mil orgasmos como ese. ─ Susurró el ojinegro de manera íntima momentos después en que Hinata casi perdiera el aire por lo que estaba haciéndole experimentar. Al oírle tras recuperar la conciencia perdida, las mejillas de ella seguían reflejando la pena que percibía, bajó su rostro mientras trataba de controlar sus palpitaciones y respirar. ─ Si sigues permaneciendo callada, lo tomaré como un sí._

_Media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del azabache al no recibir respuesta alguna. Una de sus manos sujetó la de la chica. Hinata soltó un imperceptible grito al notarse casi encima del mueble, al verse tan sometida. Pero cuando iba a decir algo por dicha situación, su frase quedó trabada en su ser al notar como éste guiaba su otra mano hacía aquel bulto que rozaba constantemente su trasero._

_─ Dame placer, que yo te lo daré a ti. ─ Con sus pómulos brillando por la vergüenza, la chica asintió segundos después._

_¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había prometido no dar paso atrás, ser tan fuerte como Naruto, para así tener un futuro a su lado._

_Después de tales memorias, pasó con suavidad aquella mano que este le había llevado a su creciente erección, y mordiendo su labio inferior reflejando sus nervios y timidez fue que la introdujo dentro de los pantalones de éste. Tal inesperado acto provocó que el Uchiha se tensara, e hiciera que su mano izquierda sufriera un corte con el cuchillo que sostenía la morena entre sus dedos._

_El dolor de lo ocurrido fue ignorado por el morocho, pero su expresión no pasó desapercibida para unos ojos blancos. La chica al notarlo, volvió su vista hacia su mano que estaba sobre la tabla de cortar, había bastante sangre._

_─ ¿C-Cómo…?. ─ Pero sus vocablos fueron cortados por los del azabache, quien se llevaba aquella mano herida a su boca._

_─ No te detengas por este rasguño, no es nada. ─ Sus ojos negros notaron como ella bajaba su mirada, percibiendo como instantes después sacaba su mano de aquel lugar que tanta tirantez le causaba. ¿Es que no comprendía que ese deseo, era mayor que el dolor del corte? Un gruñido irritado escapaba de la boca del pelinegro, pero cuando iba a reclamarle, la mirada que ahora le daba ella inundada de preocupación no le permitió formar palabra alguna._

_─ S-Sasuke - sama debe cuidarse más. ─ El susodicho observaba con mutismo la vergüenza mezclada con inquietud que ella le daba. Lo único que logró percibir al apreciar sus expresiones, fue sólo una incomodidad en su interior. Desvió su mirada para poder recuperar la compostura, para calmarse. ─ C-Creo haber visto vendajes c-cuando estuve buscando medicinas. Vamos._

_Con una tranquilizadora sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, Hinata le tomó de la mano para llevarlo rumbo a donde había encontrado tales cosas. Sus movimientos eran apreciados en sigilo por las perlas negras del chico, incluyendo el percibir la suavidad con que su mano tenía la suya."_

Con cierta preocupación bajó aquel balde de agua que había estado sosteniendo. La culpa la asaltó tras lo último recordado, ya que él se había herido por su culpa. Ella era quien mantenía el cuchillo en su mano después de todo.

─ Me pregunto si se encontrará bien…─ Sus palabras se perdieron en el sonar del timbre que indicaba el final de las dos horas de aritmética. Tendría quince minutos de descanso antes de gimnasia, y aunque deseaba ir a ver el estado del chico, su falta de carácter no se lo permitía. Bajó su rostro mientras los alumnos pasaban junto a su persona. No sabía qué hacer, porque era seguro que él se encontraría enfadado por no responder sus llamadas.

Inconscientemente sus puños se apretaban junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo la debilidad que siempre su padre le encaraba.

─ Hinata, ¿no ha pasado el teme? ─ Los pómulos de la Hyuuga se encendieron al escuchar la voz del rubio cerca de ella. Pero al repasar su interrogante, la mano vendada del Uchiha volvía a posesionarse de sus pensamientos. Solo negó con lentitud.

Entre tanto unos ojos negros los observaban en silencio unos pasos más atrás, que al toparse con la mirada de la chica que había levantado su rostro, provocaron la clara incomodidad de ella. Sasuke sonrió con malicia al notar cómo le evitaba.

─ La clase no parece haber estado tan aburrida. ─ Naruto volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa, percibiendo así como éste observaba la cubeta que se hallaba en el suelo.

─ Castigaron a Hinata por ocupar el celular en clases. Ya sabes cómo es Asuma-sensei de estricto. ─ Los pómulos de la morena se tiñeron de rosa pálido al sentir su atención nuevamente en su persona. Sus dedos inconscientemente comenzaron a jugar entre sí, mientras sus pensares eran invadidos por aquel recuerdo, era por culpa de su amo que había acabado en esa situación.

Pero justo cuando se había dado el coraje suficiente para decirle algo, otra voz cesó su intento.

─ Sasuke-kun, ¿Hasta cuándo te saltarás clases? ─ Las oscuras orbes del morocho se dirigieron a la recién llegada que estaba a su lado. Su perfil era el mismo de siempre, sin emoción alguna, provocando incomodidad en la peli rosa.

─ No es asunto tuyo Sakura, no trates de controlarme. ─ Su tono implacable estremeció a ambas mujeres que le veían con inquietud. Hinata volvió su mirada hacia su compañera, ignorando los reclamos que su amado rubio le daba a su amigo por tratarla de tan fría manera. Ella pudo notar el dolor en esos ojos verdes, haciéndola sentirse triste.

─ ¡S-Sakura-san no lo estaba tratando…!...de controlar ─ El alzar de la voz de aquella tímida Hyuuga, provocó incluso que el hiperactivo del grupo se quedase mudo por el asombro. Teniendo la atención de los presentes, con vergüenza mezclada con determinación enfrentó la oscura mirada del azabache. ─ Ella solo…está preocupada por usted. ¿C-Cómo no puede darse cuenta?

El aire pareció volver a todos luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, siendo el chico de ojos azules el primero en reaccionar dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de la morena, que entre la fuerza de ellos junto con la vergüenza, creía que caería al suelo de un momento a otro.

─ Vaya si que nos sorprendiste Hinata. No sabía que podías enojarte. ─ Ante sus vocablos de quien quería, la susodicha solo bajaba la mirada mientras susurraba en un hilo de voz que lo sentía, que no quería realmente, pero había actuado sin pensar. ─ Relájate, lo que has dicho es la verdad. ─ Después de esas palabras, Naruto volvía a centrarse en su amigo, quien aún permanecía con sus ojos fijos en su esclava. ─ ¿Entendiste Teme? No querrás hacerla enfadar nuevamente, ¿no?

─ Hpmh. Como sea. ─ Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Todos le vieron voltear para acceder al salón de clases, pero la voz de quien le había alzado la voz le hizo detenerse, más no volteó a verle.

─ ¿C-Cómo esta su mano…? ─ Sakura veía atenta como la frágil chica que estaba frente suyo colocaba una mano a la altura de su corazón. ¿Era para tanto su timidez, que no podía preguntarle? O acaso era porque…─ Y-Yo…lo siento mucho

_Chica tonta. Por tu continua preocupación, sigues levantando sospechas. ─ _Sasuke no supo porque, pero media sonrisa se había puesto en sus labios después de tales pensamientos. Era cierto que todo se volvería más entretenido si tendrían que estar más escondidos, y era por eso que creía que ese gesto estaba en su rostro. Pero sin duda volvía a aparecer ese sentimiento tan irreconocible para su ser. ─ ¿Por qué lo lamentarías Hyuuga? Ni que hubieses tenido que ver con este corte. ─ Un leve asombro seguido por claro desconsuelo fue lo que Hinata reflejó, cosa que el azabache logró apreciar de reojo. ─ No te metas en mis asuntos.

Naruto fue reclamándole a su amigo mientras éste accedía al lugar donde esperaría la siguiente hora, que sería de gimnasia. El Uchiha solo permaneció impasible a los reclamos de su amigo, por lo grosero que había sido. Él sabía que tenía razón, pero si deseaba quitar esas sospechas de Sakura, no le había dejado otra opción.

___Parece que mis sospechas sólo eran producto de mi imaginación ─ _Meditaba la chica de ojos color jade, después de apreciar la frialdad de las palabras del chico que quería para quien le había defendido con anterioridad. ─ A Sasuke-kun no le gusta que se metan en su vida, cómo pudiste darte cuenta. ─ Con pesar su compañera asintió momentos después, provocándole un sentimiento de comprensión. ─ ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Venga, te invito un pan de huevo. ─ Los ojos blancos de la morena se posaron en los suyos, provocándole una sonrisa. ─ Ese será mi agradecimiento por haberme defendido. No está permitido decir que no eh.

_Está enfadado, estoy segura que lo está… _─ En completo mutismo Hinata veía a la persona que le sonreía de forma sincera. Pero aunque su cuerpo mostrase que estaba poniéndole atención a su invitación, su mente estaba sumido en el recuerdo de la frialdad del chico que era su amo, en la culpa que sentía al haberle causado tal herida. ─ _Yo…debo compensarlo, de alguna forma debo hacerlo._

Con la determinación puesta nuevamente en sus expresiones, correspondió aquel gesto que su compañera le brindaba. Esa era su manera de vivir, no daría paso atrás.

**...**

Ahí estaba Hyuuga Hinata en clases de deportes junto al resto de sus compañeros. Estaba de más decir que no era su clase favorita, porque toda actividad física le fue negada por naturaleza. Incluso a veces ella llegaba a pensar que había nacido con dos pies izquierdos, porque cada vez que les ordenaban correr alrededor de la cancha, el suelo parecía llamarla con supremacía. ¿Y qué pasaba?, pues sus pies no oponían resistencia alguna, e incluso ayudaban en el proceso.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios de la morena mientras intentaba seguirles el paso a sus demás compañeras. Sus ojos blancos se posaron con admiración en la espalda de aquella peli rosa con la que había compartido un refrigerio. Sakura era excelente en todo tipo de deportes, e inclusive era la número uno en todas las clases. Sonrió amargamente al pensar en lo inferior que su ser era, que era obvia la diferencia entre ambas, que por eso quien amaba la prefería a ella en vez de su persona.

_Somos como el sol y la luna. Ella es radiante como el sol, y brilla con su propia fuerza, mientras yo… _─Su blanquecina mirada se centro en su grupo de compañeros, quienes precalentaban para próximamente subir por unas cuerdas ya instaladas con anticipación; deteniéndose así en el rubio con el que tanto soñaba. ─ _necesito de la energía de alguien más, para poder salir adelante._

Señorita Hyuuga, haga que la llama de la juventud arda en usted, no se quede atrás del resto de las alumnas ─ El grito de su profesor logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, provocando que su rostro se viese invadido por la vergüenza, ya que todos ahora posaban su atención en ella.

Con claro nerviosismo, prosiguió con su intento de correr.

Solo faltaban dos vueltas, y serían mandadas a practicar otra actividad física. Hinata daba gracias a Dios que esa tortura de precalentamiento estuviese por acabar, ya que el aire empezaba a escasear en sus pulmones, pero por otro lado sabía que aún faltaba mucho para que esas torturas acabasen, y pudiese librarse de sus pesadillas de terminar lesionada como siempre.

Con otro suspiro lleno de derrota fijó la vista una vez más en los chicos, que ahora empezarían a escalar. Como siempre el profesor le pedía a Sasuke que fuese el primero. No sólo porque era excelente en deportes, si no para que hiciera creer al resto que complicado no era. Hinata detuvo sin pensarlo sus pasos, todo porque sus ojos se posaron en la mano vendada del chico, quien trataba de aparentar que estaba bien, pero el vendaje comenzaba a tornarse rojizo al subir por la cuerda. La herida se había abierto, causando que la morena se sintiera una vez más culpable.

Sin esperar más tiempo, se dirigió hacia ellos al verlo bajar, al notar como el sensei le hablaba por su vendaje.

─ Sensei, déjeme ir a mí por vendas. ─ La sorpresa no solo llegaba a Naruto y Sasuke, sino que también a su maestro que no comprendía que hacía una de sus alumnas ahí, y no se hallaba haciendo lo que les había indicado. Pero justo cuando pensaba decirle que siguiera con la actividad indicada, la suave voz de la Hyuuga le interrumpía. ─ P-Por mi culpa U-Uchiha-kun…

_¿Qué está diciendo? _─ La impresión seguía en las facciones del moreno. No podía creer que ella estuviera revelando lo pasado, incluso estando el idiota de su mejor amigo ahí. ¿Es que no estaba pensando?

El sujeto de cabello peinado estilo principito pudo apreciar la sincera preocupación que su alumna mostraba. No podía negarse a su petición.

─ Muy bien. ─ Sus ojos blancos se iluminaron por la aceptación recibida, y con suavidad pronunció un _Gracias _─ Además usted misma será la responsable de curarle, de cambiárselas.  
No necesitaron decirle más. Apenas escuchó, asintió para luego partir rumbo a la enfermería. Sus pasos eran vistos en silencio por unos ojos negros, quien ignoraba las interrogantes de su mejor amigo sobre lo que había pasado.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué se había cortado cuando Hinata estaba por masturbarle el día anterior?, ¿Qué se estaba aprovechando de su amor por él, para divertirse un rato? Sin duda las cosas se estaban complicando, tanto así que podría perder su juguete.

___Eso no lo puedo permitir, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de hacerla mía. _─ Sus negras orbes centellaban ante sus pensares. Sus manos se empuñaron ante las ideas, provocando que la herida sangrara con más intensidad. El Uzumaki se dio cuenta de eso, y dio aviso al profesor.

Sasuke, ve a la enfermería mejor. Eso no parará el sangrado a no ser que se trate bien. ─ Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha con lo escuchado. No podía ser mejor, ya que tenía que preguntarle a esa chica porque había confesado eso delante de Naruto.

___**...**_

__Entre tanto una chica de cabellos largo y azulino iba rumbo donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Se había tardado más de lo normal, porque la enfermera había ido en búsqueda de más vendas a la bodega, ya que se le habían agotado durante la mañana.

Pero ahora que tenía por fin aquellas telas entre sus manos, percibía que por fin podría pagarle de alguna manera a su amo el daño que le había causado el día anterior.

El caminar por los pasillos desiertos en esa hora de clase lograba que su ser se llenara de más fuerza, de poder enfrentar la vergüenza de estar vendando a ese chico tan frío delante de todos. En ese instante la imagen de Naruto invadió sus pensares, ya que él también estaría mirándola. ¿Qué pensaría de eso?

Sus mejillas se encendieron de solo pensarlo.

Pero su pena fue reemplazada por asombro en un segundo, al ser jalada desde una puerta de lo que parecía ser el armario del conserje. Sus gritos no pudieron ser escuchados, porque una mano tapaba su boca. Todo su cuerpo reflejaba el miedo que profesaba, o fue así hasta que vio la mirada impasible de quien estaba herido por su descuido.

─ No grites. Soy yo. ─ Tras sus vocablos el moreno lentamente le dio el espacio suficiente, soltando su agarre. ─ Te estabas tardando. Don…

Pero las palabras quedaron presas en su garganta al notarla fijar sus blancas perlas, en la herida de su mano izquierda, al apreciar como la tomaba entre las suyas.

─ E-Es mucha sangre, ¿N-No debería ir…a la enfermería? ─ Aquella incomodidad volvía a posesionarse del morocho, quien desviaba su rostro en un intento de controlarse, de volver a su estoica parada. Verla sacar sus vendas, mirando con clara preocupación la herida causada, le traía recuerdos, momentos que deseaba olvidar. Lo mismo había percibido el día anterior, al verla sonreír con dulzura después de curarle.

─ Hazlo tú, igual como lo hiciste ayer. ─ Sus miradas se encontraron después de lo escuchado, segundos después la frágil Hyuuga bajaba su expresión llena de incertidumbre, soltando titubeante que no podía, que volvería a abrirse. Pero sus vacilaciones quedaron perdidas en aquel pequeño lugar al sentir como el chico la aprisionaba contra la pared. Su piel se tensó al sentirle respirar cerca de su oído. ─ ¿Y qué esperas que les diga Hyuuga, cuando me pregunten qué ocurrió? ¿Crees que debería decirles que me corté sin querer, al momento en que ibas a darme placer?

La cara de la muchacha se prendió como el fuego, esparciéndose hasta las orejas. Su respiración parecía haber sido olvidada al notar como Sasuke llevaba su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro, al sentirle apartar con lentitud unos mechones de su cabello; para luego posarla en su rojiza mejilla. Sus miradas volvían a encontrarse, reflejando una de ellas un claro desconcierto, mientras en la otra se dibujaba aquella sonrisa que lograba quitar el aliento de muchas mujeres de dicho establecimiento.

─ Mejor aún. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de esta pequeñez, y seguimos con lo de ayer? ─ El Uchiha pudo percibir como el cuerpo de ésta se tensaba al escucharle, al rozar sus labios con los suyos. Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, cada vez más intensas. ─ Se que me deseas, Hinata. ─ No recibió respuesta alguna, solo que ella desviara la mirada sumida en la incertidumbre. Al notarlo, éste le obligó a enfrentarle sujetando su mentón con su mano. ─ ¿A qué le tienes miedo…?

─ E-Etto…yo…─ Mordiendo su labio inferior la mujer de blanca mirada trataba de no enfrentar esos ojos negros. N sabía que responderle, porque de cierta manera tenía razón. Estaba aterrada, tenía pánico por la manera en que su cuerpo le respondía a quien no ocupaba su corazón. ─ No lo sé. Yo…

Aquella sonrisa de ángel demonio que se había posesionado en las expresiones del azabache, se acrecentaban al dudar, al no querer aceptar que su ser se encendía con estos momentos de tensión sexual.

Ella era pura e inocente, y él la corrompería con el pecado de la carne.

─ Tus pupilas están dilatadas. Tu cuerpo no miente Hyuuga. ─ La sorpresa acechó las facciones de la chica ante lo escuchado, pero justo cuando pensaba decir vocablo alguno, sus labios fueron callados por otros, por una intrusa lengua que pedía acceso e irrumpía en cada centímetro de su boca, hasta distanciarse por falta de oxígeno. Aunque claro, nunca se apartó del lugar. Sus respiraciones sólo reflejaban el desenfreno con el cual tal acto había sido cometido. ─ ¿P…Porqué…? ¿Por qué dijiste delante del idiota que había sido tu culpa?

Recién en ese instante se había percatado de sus palabras, de lo que podía causarle. Había estado tan preocupada por quien estaba cerca suyo en estos momentos, que había pasado por alto las consecuencias de sus actos.

Desvió sus ojos recordando el momento en que había soltado aquella verdad.

_____"Sensei, déjeme ir a mí por vendas. P-Por mi culpa U-Uchiha-kun…"_

Estaba pérdida, y todo por no pensar antes. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

─ L-Lo siento… ─ Bajó su rostro, reflejando así la pena que profesaba. Sus expresiones eran apreciadas en silencio por el Uchiha, quien esperaba que terminara de hablar. ─ Y-Yo…realmente no pensé…solo estaba preocupada…

─ ¿Preocupada…? ─ Consultó el pelinegro, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. ─ Interesante. ─ Con clara duda la muchacha levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la expresión seria que éste portaba en estos momentos. Sasuke sólo se centró en la duda que mostraban esos ojos blancos, para luego proseguir. ─ Cúrame, o dejará una cicatriz que no quiero.

Con mutismo le dejó libre de su cuerpo, dejándola con la incertidumbre de sus vocablos, le tendió la mano herida para que ésta pudiera proseguir con lo que deseaba en primer lugar. Al reaccionar, la Hyuuga asintió.

Tal como el día anterior, Sasuke le observaba sin decir nada, apreciando en silencio lo concentrada que se hallaba, pero sin dejar su timidez impresa en sus pómulos. Su toque era suave, tan sutil como el de esa persona. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba últimamente, el porqué de pronto deseaba llamar para saber de su madre.

Había prometido dejar todo atrás desde ese momento, pero ahora todo parecía querer regresar a su memoria. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

─ L-Listo. He hecho lo mejor q-que puedo. ─ Las orbes oscuras del azabache apreciaron ese instante, tal como la vez anterior. Ella levantó su rostro con esa sonrisa llena de dulzura en sus labios. Volvía a sentirse incómodo al apreciarla. ─ A-Ahora debe tener más cuidado.

─ Aún me debes un castigo Hinata. ─ Una mueca se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke, todo al ver como al oírle ésta bajaba su rostro nerviosa, al vislumbrar como comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos sin saber que decir. ─ ¿Por qué no te acuestas, y abres tus piernas para mí?___  
_  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 8:-**

_**Notas Dark**__: Espero lo hayan disfrutado. A estado más largo de lo normal, pero no se vayan a acostumbrar eh jejejeje._

kisses

_**D**__arkAmy-chan_


	9. Chapter 9

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ Despierta Teme, ya termino la última hora. ─ _Ya habían terminado las clases, ¿y eso que me importaba?_. Pensaba el Uchiha aún con su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos, los cuales había ocupado como almohada. ─ Hinata, ¿iras verdad?. Ya no te puedes echar para atrás. ─

Con pesadez el azabache levanto su rostro, encontrándose con una mirada blanquecina que se desviaba de su compañero a su persona, segundos después la viraba con un eje imposible de descifrar para él.

"─ _N-No lo hare, y-ya no lo hare… ─"_

Sin poder evitarlo, el ceño del chico se frunció al recordar las palabras dichas por quien evitaba sus ojos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ella se había atrevido a rechazarlo, a cortar el acuerdo entre ambos.

¿Cómo era posible eso, que una mujer le rechazara a él?

"─ _Aún me debes un castigo Hinata. ─ Una mueca se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke, todo al ver como al oírle ésta bajaba su rostro nerviosa, al vislumbrar como comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos sin saber que decir. ─ ¿Por qué no te acuestas, y abres tus piernas para mí? ─_

_Con claro asombro mezclado con vergüenza ella le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, instantes después la desvió mientras se mordía el labio inferior._

─ _L-Lo siento S-Sasuke-kun ─ En silencio el Uchiha le observaba bajar su rostro, apreciando después como está apretaba sus puños dándose coraje. Algo en su interior le provoco malestar, un presentimiento era lo que le invadía. ─ N-No lo hare, y-ya no lo hare…─_

─ _¿No te dije que cuando estuviéramos solos, era Sasuke-sama? ─ Aún después de llamarle la atención por eso, ella seguía en la misma posición. No enfrentaba su reclamo, sus ojos. Estaba exasperándolo. Fue por eso que no espero más, que ahora le tomaba el mentón para que le afrontase de una buena vez. ─ Sabes que debes cumplir con mis mandatos, de otra forma…_

─ _L-Lo siento. ─ Le corto la muchacha de ojos blanquecinos, intentando reflejar su determinación. ─ Y-Ya no quiero, no puedo… ─ Hinata cerró sus ojos al venir a su mente el recuerdo de su madre, lo mucho que debe estar avergonzada de ella. Dios, si nada de lo que hacían estaba bien. Ella no lo amaba, y él tampoco a ella. ─ Nada de esto…está bien. ─_

_Un suave golpe se escucho de pronto en dicho lugar. Las perlas blancas de la chica reflejaban su asombro al notar como este la había tumbado en el suelo, posesionándose arriba de su persona, con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus pómulos se encendieron en un segundo, pero aún con aquel rubor, en sus facciones volvía a posesionarse la amargura. _

─ _¿Todavía crees que ese idiota puede hacerte sentir lo que yo? ─ Con lentitud el azabache poso una de sus manos sobre las piernas de está, provocando que el cuerpo de la morena se tensara al sentirle. ─ ¿Sabes cuantas quisieran estar en tu lugar…? ─_

─ _¿E-Entonces por qué? ─ La suave voz de la Hyuuga provoco que su mano, que comenzaba a ascender por la falda, se detuviera. Sus perlas negras se centraron en las de ella, sin comprender que era lo que deseaba consultar. ─ ¿P-Porque yo…? ¿Por qué no v-va con otra, no me deja s-seguir como antes?. ─ Media sonrisa adorno el rostro del azabache, reflejando burla._

─ _No te creas tan importante Hyuuga. ─ Al decirle tales vocablos, este acerco su rostro al suyo. Unos ojos vacios se enfrentaban a unos llenos de emociones. Tan diferentes, pero iguales al mismo tiempo. ─ ¿Crees que eres la única con la…? ─_

_Otro golpe se escucho en el lugar. Una mirada oscura mostro asombro seguido de furia. En la mejilla del azabache aún permanecía la pequeña mano de su compañera. Ella le había dado una bofetada. Sasuke lleno de furia le sujeto aquella mano, para subirla sobre la cabeza de la chica, haciendo lo mismo con la otra. _

_Antes de que ella pudiese gritar o reclamar, este pozo con rabia sus labios sobre los suyos, y sin delicadeza alguna abrió paso con su lengua para profundizar tal acto. Ya no era como antes, no había suavidad en sus acciones, la estaba lastimando._

_Al separarse debido a la falta de aire, aprecio las brillosas gotas saladas que brotaban de esos ojos blancos que antes le habían mostrado preocupación. Más ella no dijo nada, solo desvió su rostro, aceptando que él era más fuerte. _

_Por primera vez en su vida el Uchiha se sintió como mierda, y de solo apreciar lo destruida que esa mujer se hallaba. ¿Desde cuándo eso le preocupaba?, ¿Por qué ella se mostraba de esa forma, cuando otras estarían suplicando por sus caricias?. _

─ _Debes aceptar la invitación del idiota. Si no lo haces, las sospechas aumentaran. ─ Hinata tras escucharle, le vio levantarse para luego abrir la puerta del lugar e irse sin siquiera voltear a verla._

_Todo había terminado, y por extraño que parecía, algo en su interior no se sentía bien."_

El grupo de chicos ya se habían reunido en la entrada del instituto, partiendo enseguida al lugar donde se celebraría un día cualquiera, un momento junto a los amigos para así quitarse el estrés de los estudios. O era así como le había puesto el rubio, pero claramente su compañera peli rosa sabía que solo era una escusa para divertirse, para alegrar a quienes se veían tristes. Sakura sonrió ante eso, al observar a su rubio amigo unos pasos más adelante, con ese gesto de alegría con el que siempre contaba. Él era admirable, siempre preocupado por todos.

Bajo su rostro pensando, recordando todas las veces que él le había levantado el ánimo, todas las ocasiones en que deseaba abandonar la partida de su amor por aquel morocho, y él le había dicho que si lo quería en verdad, no se diera por vencida.

Llevando su mano a la altura de su corazón cerró sus ojos. Atesoraba esos momentos, instantes que le hicieron cambiar su parecer en cuanto a ese chico de ojos azules. Si bien a simple vista siempre lo había catalogado de molesto, que solo se interponía entre sus sentires por el Uchiha, ahora después de todo este tiempo a su lado, conociéndolo como era en verdad, le agradecía que estuviera siempre ahí; porque si no quizás donde hubiera acabado.

Al buscar sus ojos la luz de la tarde, estos fueron a parar hacía la persona que caminaba a su lado, a su mano que se hallaba vendada. A su mente vinieron los vocablos del Uzumaki, que Hinata era quien le había hecho ese corte. La angustia lleno su corazón.

Deseaba consultarle si era así, preguntar el porqué les había mentido si era algo superficial. Mordió su labio inferior, para instantes después abrir su boca. Fue imposible, nada salía de ella.

¿De qué le servía?. Sabía que este no le contaría, como siempre. Era tan insensible, tan insufrible al dolor de los demás, a la preocupación que mostraban por él.

Con pesar bajo su rostro para observarlo de reojo. La estaba mirando, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en aquella morena de frágil apariencia. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza los dobles de su chaqueta por la incertidumbre que sentía, el miedo de que algo estuviera ocurriendo entre ellos. Negó con suavidad en un intento de quitarse esos pensares.

_Eso es imposible. Ella es totalmente diferente a las chicas que han rodeado a Sasuke-kun. _─ Una carcajada llego a sus oídos, sacándola de sus tristes cabalidades. Observando con sus ojos color jade la sonrisa del rubio, haciéndole recuperar las esperanzas, las fuerzas que había perdido por unos momentos.

Unos pasos más delante de aquella peli rosa se hallaba una peli azul. Ella abrazaba con fuerza hacía su pecho su bolso color lavanda. Con su rostro cabizbajo trataba de controlar sus nervios, de solo percibir unos ojos atravesando su espalda. Estaba segura que él la estaba mirando, que estaba furioso por lo ocurrido. Apretó con más ímpetu hacia si aquello que tenía entre sus manos.

"─…_Hinata…gracias.__ ─ "_

El recuerdo de aquella vez que él estuvo enferme asalto su mente. En ese entonces lucia tan frágil, tan diferente a otras veces. Mordiendo su labio inferior la Hyuuga movió su cabeza lo suficiente como para visualizarlo de reojo. Ella estaba en lo correcto, sus perlas negras estaban fijas en su persona, provocando que sus nervios se acrecentaran. Rápidamente volvió su vista al frente.

_El Sasuke-kun de ese momento, es tan diferente al de ahora. _─ Cerrando sus ojos, trato de mantener en sus pensares ambas expresiones. Su respirar era calmado y constante mientras se centraba solo en sus memorias. Había llegado a una sola conclusión después de unos momentos, pero justo cuando pensaba decirla en un suave susurro para sí, el haber estado caminando con los ojos cerrados le llevo a tropezarse.

Esta vez negaba la luz a sus blancas perlas como un impulso debido al golpe que vendría. Pero tal caída no parecía haber llegado, e Hinata solo percibía unos brazos rodeándole por la espalda. Trago con fuerza mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

─ Siento no cumplir tus fantasías Hyuuga, pero no soy tu amorcito. ─ La voz ronca de su _salvador _la hizo gira su rostro para verlo. Sus blancas perlas se encontraban con unas completamente opuestas. Ahora comprendía sus cavilaciones, no había dudas de ello. Sasuke despedía tristeza, había un dolor oculto en su fría mirada. ─ Eres torpe Hyuuga. ─

Sus vocablos esta vez habían sido más fuertes, _para que todos escucharan_ era lo había pensado la morena que lo veía volver junto a Sakura, quien le consultaba si estaba bien. La frágil Hyuuga solo pudo asentir suavemente ante la vista preocupada de sus compañeros. Su rostro estaba sumido en la vergüenza por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, por eso lo bajaba en una manera de ocultar su pena.

Pero aún después de haber recogido sus cosas, ya que se le habían caído al tastabillar, nuevamente volvía esa soledad que había percibido en el chico que antes había sido su amo. Sus ojos reflejaron su desconsuelo, al recordar un instante en aquel día.

"_Un quejido seguido por palabras imposibles de entender provocaron que una muchacha de cabello azulino se moviera entre sábanas, que lentamente sus blancas perlas fuesen buscando la luz. _

_Sus pómulos se tornaron rojizos en un segundo, al notarse desnuda sobre el cuerpo de un chico. Pero las memorias de lo vivido llegaron como flashes al escucharle una vez más soltar frases incomprensibles para su persona. Estaba delirando por la fiebre._

_Sin saber que hacer, ella le llamo suavemente mientras dirigía una de sus manos a la mejilla de este. La sorpresa se impregnaba en sus blancas orbes al notar sus ojos negros puestos en su ser, solo observándola en silencio mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello. _

─ _Hazme olvidar esas pesadillas. ─ Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, el azabache se acerco para probar en cortos roces sus labios. Hinata estaba absorta por lo sutil que estaba siendo, por la necesidad que percibía en sus vocablos. ─ Esta es…la única manera._

_Un suave quejido escapaba de la boca de la ojiblanca al ser movida de tal manera, que ahora estuviera bajo el cuerpo del chico. _

─… _¿S-Sasuke-sama…? ─ Su suave interrogante quedaba a medio terminar al sentir una de las manos del morocho sobre sus muslos, al sentirlo acariciarle. _

─ _Estoy tan caliente, Hinata…─ Al notarle susurrarle en el oído tales palabras, la morena desvió su rostro apenada al no saber qué decir. ─ Siéntelo_

_El rojizo que había adornado sus expresiones se propago a cada centímetro de su ser. Había percibido algo duro rozando su intimidad, provocándole emociones que solo ese chico le provocaba, que solo él le había mostrado y prefería evitar. Se sentía tan avergonzada._

_Ahogando un gemido Hinata trataba de formular palabra, pero solo conseguía morder su labio inferior dudosa, nerviosa por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al notar sus reacciones, el azabache sonrió complacido. Más cuando iba a seguir con su tortura, un fuerte dolor de cabeza atravesó su cien, logrando que emitiera un quejito por bajo que atrajo unos preocupados ojos blancos._

_La Hyuuga se armo de valor para consultarle si estaba bien, que si podía hacer algo, pero en el instante que sus palabras iban a brotar de sus labios, la fría voz del Uchiha le corto. Su semblante era frío, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna._

─_No digas nada ─ Sus ojos relampagueaban en hostilidad, logrando que ella se sintiera como una intrusa que no tenía derecho a consultarle nada. Eso era cierto, después de todo ellos no eran nada, solo tenían un acuerdo mutuo que no implicaba amistad. Una sonrisa triste se poso en los labios de la peli azul segundos después, atrayendo por completo la atención de quien estaba encima de ella. ─ ¿Y ahora?… ¿te volviste loca o qué?_

_La mujer negó con suavidad, para luego desviar su rostro con la misma expresión dada._

─ _M-Mi mamá siempre me decía q-que el reflejo del alma, e-está en los ojos. ─ Sus facciones provocaron que el Uchiha se quedara sin habla. Ella mostraba una tranquilidad que solo había percibido de una persona, de quien siempre le animaba aparte de su hermano. Fue por eso que evito esos ojos blancos que tanto le incomodaban._

─…_T-Tú no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces…─ El suave toque en su mejilla hizo que volviera su atención a quien ahora le sonreía con dulzura. Era la mano de ella quien le había despertado de su mal humor, quien con lentitud se posaba en su nuca atrayéndole. ─… ¿P-Porque…?_

_El suave sonido del palpitar en el pecho de la muchacha calló sus vocablos. Esta había hecho que posara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras le abrazaba como lo haría una madre a su pequeño niño en un intento de calmarlo, de demostrarle que no estaba solo. _

─…_E-Ella siempre…hacia esto por mi…─ Sasuke sabía que ella estaba recordando algo de su pasado, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo se lo había indicando. Debía ser algo realmente importante para provocarle tal emoción. Por eso prefirió callar. Sus ojos negros se cerraron a la paz que está le transmitía, una que había perdido desde la partida de su hogar ─...e-en sus brazos, mi corazón lograba calmarse."_

Los pómulos de la morena se tiñeron rosa intenso al salir de sus recuerdos, mientras veía a todos ingresar al departamento del azabache. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al notar al Uchiha ya dentro, sentado en el sofá de color negro como si nada le perturbara.

_Es cierto. _─ Lentamente sus pasos se dirigieron hacia donde sus compañeros, para cerrar la puerta detrás de su persona. Ya todos estaban sentados, platicando de lo que harían, mientras sus perlas blancas volvían a encontrarse con unas completamente opuestas. ─ _Él no recuerda nada, por la fiebre…_

─Teme, tienes las cervezas donde mismo, ¿verdad? ─ La voz del hiperactivo del grupo saco a ambos morenos del trance que se había creado al verse. Las mejillas de la Hyuuga volvían a tomar color al notar como el rubio volvía su atención hacia su ser. ─ ¿Vienes conmigo Hinata?

Al oír sus vocablos todos los presentes – a excepción del Uchiha y su compañera peli rosa – vitorearon el nombre del Uzumaki, por proponerle cosas a una chica sin siquiera haber venido una gota de alcohol. Ante la atención recibida, la ojiblanca bajo su rostro en un intento de contener su vergüenza, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los dobles de su chaqueta escolar.

─ No hace falta Dobe, yo iré por ellas con Sakura. ─ Sin dar tiempo a replica o salida del asombro por haber interrumpido el algarabío, el azabache tomo de la muñeca a la chica de ojos jade, para ir rumbo a la cocina. ─ Y no hagas tanto escándalo.

─ ¡Que dices Teme, si yo no he sido! Quien te crees…─ Pero todos los reclamos parecían perderse en la nada para quien iba rumbo al lugar indicado. En sus ojos negros estaba dibujada aún la expresión de vergüenza de la que antes era su esclava, y todo como siempre por el tarado de su mejor amigo.

_Demonios…_─ Su rostro malhumorado estaba siendo apreciado en silencio por la mujer que iba a su lado.

─ Hinata parece estar muy enamorada de Naruto… ─ En completo mutismo espero alguna reacción del morocho que ahora le soltaba, que tomaba entre sus manos algunas latas de alcohol. Este al voltear hacia su persona, le paso unas cuantas para que ella llevara. Esta no podía evitar pensar que nada mostraba, que quizás una vez más solo fueran ideas suyas.

─ Eso es algo que no me interesa. ─ No hubo espera de respuesta por parte de ella, él simplemente después de decir aquello, solo retomo su camino. ─ _Mis asuntos con ella han terminado. No perderé más mí tiempo._

La tarde siguió transcurriendo entre risas de algunos, indiferencia por parte de otros, pero para Hyuuga Hinata era estar entre el cielo y el infierno. No podía sentirse más feliz porque estaba sentada junto a quien quería, pero no lograba estar del todo cómoda porque sin poder comprenderlo, sus blancas perlas se iban donde estaba su antiguo amo. Este se hallaba frente suyo, sentado al lado de su compañera de ojos color jade. Pero aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí presente, su atención parecía no estarlo, ya que solo daba pequeños sorbos a su lata de cerveza mientras veía por el ventanal que daba a la cuidad.

La morena de cabello azulino solo bajo su rostro, en el cual se había posado preocupación. Nuevamente había recordado, había percibido esa soledad en los oscuros ojos de este.

¿Cómo podía sentirse así, si tenía grandes amigos como Naruto y Sakura?

Sus manos se apretaron sobre su falda. No lograba comprender, era alguien tan difícil de leer. Así era, una vez más se daba cuenta de lo distintos que eran ese chico y la persona que se hallaba a su lado. Eran como el día y la noche, completamente opuestos.

─ ¡Juguemos a las 10 preguntas! ─ La voz divertida del rubio que estaba a su lado atrajo no solo su atención, sino de todos los presentes. Naruto siempre era el alma de la fiesta, eso provocaba que una sonrisa se posara en sus facciones. Sin esperar, todos los presentes a excepción de Sasuke e Hinata vitoreaban la idea. Un bufido molesto provoco que los ojos blancos de la morena se posaran en el hombre que estaba frente a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír por bajo al notar el claro disgusto del Uchiha por ese juego, y que igual terminase aceptándolo por la insistencia de su mejor amigo.

Ellos eran tan diferentes, pero el lazo de su amistad era muy fuerte.

…**. **

El sabor quemaba su garganta como el diablo, no podía evitar toser con insistencia ante la risa de todos. Era normal que le pasase eso, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tomar, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a sentir calor en todo su rostro, después de todo era una persona que se avergonzaba con suma facilidad, pero sabía que ese calor en sus pómulos esta vez era completamente diferente, ya que hasta su voz sonaba algo chistosa. Eso, más el hecho de que le estaba entrando sueño.

Es tu turno de preguntar Sakura-chan ─ Muy a lo lejano la mareada morena escucho la voz de quien quería, nombrar la chica que era su rival en el amor. Una sonrisa alicaída se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta que aunque así fuese, ella no podía odiarla. Incluso era todo lo contrario, ya que admiraba esa fuerza que aquella peli rosa demostraba siempre, esa luz que siempre reflejaban sus ojos color jade. Ella era perfecta en los pensamientos de la Hyuuga, tan diferente a su persona tan débil.

Las blancas perlas de la chica se sorprendieron al notarla mirándole por unos segundos, para luego posar su atención en la persona que estaba a su lado. El corazón de la peli azul no pudo evitar sentirse oprimido levemente. Temor era lo que percibía, eso era lo que creía que era, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía opresión en su pecho, al ver como ese moreno la veía también?

El alcohol la estaba afectando, era definitivo.

─…Quien no haya besado antes, que beba una copa. ─ La mirada de la Haruno al decir aquello, se poso en la de morena, quien segundos después la apartaba hacía quien estaba junto a la mujer que había soltado tales vocablos. El chico tenía instalada en sus labios una sonrisa divertida. Sin duda él estaba disfrutando eso, mientras ella solo podía sumirse en la duda. ¿Debía tomar o no?, ¿Por qué Sakura le había mirado después de sus palabras?. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza los dobles de su falda, sin saber realmente que hacer.

─ ¿Hinata ya dio su primer beso? ─ Entre asustada y sorprendida la nombrada poso su atención en quien estaba a su lado, notando que estaba cerca de su espacio personal. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente. Naruto sonrió ante su vergüenza, ignorando por completo la dura mirada de quien se encontraba en el sofá del frente ─ ¿Nos contaras con quien fue?

─ Yo también quiero saberlo Hinata-san ─ La susodicha no pudo evitar hundirse cada vez más en su asiento, esperando un milagro quizás, o tal vez demasiado abrumada como para poder inventar algo, más porque jamás había sido buena para mentir.

Los segundos pasaban, y todos parecían estar muy interesados en los colores que podía tomar su rostro, porque incluso habían quedado en completo sigilo, esperando por una respuesta que la Hyuuga no parecía desear soltar.

─ Yo le di su primer beso ─ Al escuchar la fría voz de otra persona, sus ojos blancos se dirigieron hacía ese ser de manera inmediata, como un resorte. Comenzó a sudar frío al ver su sonrisa burlesca. Era imposible que él haya confesado eso delante de todos. Su mundo se había hecho trizas, y todo por nuevamente por culpa de ese demonio. ¿En que estaba pensando?. ¿Se estaba vengando por romper el trato?.

Hinata podía notarse caer en un pozo profundo, uno donde sus manos no alcanzarían la luz de quien quería. Si Naruto ya le parecía inalcanzable, sin duda después de esto lo sería más.

Pronto las risas del Uzumaki rompieron el silencio sepulcral que se había creado, provocando una reacción en cadena, en la cual no participaban tres personas. Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke, quienes observaban aquella reacción de distintas maneras.

─ Esa broma ha estado muy divertida Teme. Y yo que pensaba de que no tenias sentido del humor. ─ Sakura poso su atención en quien amaba, esperando algo que le indicara que sus sospechas eran ciertas, que su declaración no era del todo falsa, pero solo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del azabache; una que mostraba que aquello podía ser tanto falso como cierto. Nuevamente estaba en las mismas, ¿porqué él tenía que ser tan incomprensible para su persona?.

Entre tanto Hinata percibía como si el alma le regresase al cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo los vocablos dichos una vez por el azabache asaltaban sus pensares.

"_Aunque sospeche, para Sakura es imposible que yo me fije en alguien como tú"_

…_Parece que no solo Sakura-chan, sino que también Naruto-kun… _─ Sus blancas orbes se posaron en aquel que denominaba como "demonio". Él nuevamente había vuelto su atención hacia aquel ventanal, ignorando por completo al resto de las personas. ─ ¿_Acaso…lo hizo porque sabía que eso pasaría…?_

Acaso… ¿Él la había ayudado nuevamente?

**...**

Todo le daba vueltas. Por más que intentaba centrar sus ojos en algún punto, le era imposible mantenerse firme. ¿Por qué el piso seguía moviéndose?.

La Hyuuga veía en silencio como cada uno de sus compañeros salían uno tras el otro del departamento del Uchiha. Y por lo que ella podía percatarse entre toda esa neblina que percibía, era que a ellos también les estaba costando mantener la estabilidad.

─ ¿Estarás bien Hinata? ─ Sujetándose del sofá de color negro, la susodicha asintió ante la preocupación de su compañera de ojos verdes. Jamás le había gustado ser una carga, y ella ya había ofrecido llevarse a un casi dormido rubio que tenía sujeto de los hombros. ─ De acuerdo entonces. Yo iré a dejar a este bobo a su casa, ya que me queda de camino a la mía.

La morena le escuchaba a lo lejos, más porque sus pies ya no le habían sostenido por más tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente se encontraba sentada. Se sentía extrañamente divertida, pero a la vez mal. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?.

─ Ya vete Sakura, yo me encargo de que se vaya para su casa. ─ Sasuke sabía que ella dudaba aún de su relación con la muchacha que observaba sus manos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, pero también la conocía, por lo cual terminaría dándole la razón. Sonrió ante su lógica, ya que había acertado.

Se había quedado solo una vez más con esa chica que lo había rechazado, que le ignoraba completamente para irse a duras penas al ventanal, donde se podía apreciar el aparecer de la primera estrella.

─ Ahora entiendo,…la vista es hermosa. ─ Sasuke solo le observo en silencio, sin poder comprender a que se refería. Ella volteo a verlo, segundos después bajaba la mirada con sus mejillas encendidas. Este no supo si era por su continua vergüenza, o por el alcohol en su sangre. De igual manera le era sumamente hilarante el apreciarla tambalearse entre pasos, hasta caer nuevamente sobre el inmueble en la cual había estado sentada toda la tarde. ─ ¿P-Puedo preguntarle algo?

No recibió respuesta por parte del morocho. Este solo se sentó a su lado, con la vista en frente, esperando que ella terminara de hablar.

─ P-Porque…─ Las manos de la chica mostraron la fuerza que estaba tratando de obtener. ─…lo hizo para ayudarme, ¿verdad?. ─ Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, para instantes después este la volviera para el frente.

─ Tómalo como quieras, no es algo que importe realmente… ─ Sus oscuros ojos se dirigieron hacía la chica nuevamente, ya que ella había alzado levemente la voz, para luego bajar su rostro aún con ese rojizo en sus pómulos.

─ E-Eso no es cierto. ─ Podía verla hacerse un mar de nervios al intentar formar sus vocablos, apreciar como sus dedos jugaban por estos mismos. ¿Qué tanto podía estar pensando en decirle?. Ella era tan extraña, y eso se le hacía muy divertido. ─ P-Porque yo creo, q-que Sasuke-kun no es la p-persona que…aparenta ser. ─ La mirada del azabache reflejo la sorpresa al escucharle. ¿Cómo era posible que ella dijera eso, si apenas y se conocían?. Y peor que eso, ¿Por qué de solo escucharle, algo en su interior parecía no querer calmarse?. Irritado por esos sentires, el moreno desvió su rostro.

─ No digas tonterías, no me conoces. ─ El movimiento a su lado le hizo volver su vista hacia ese lugar. Sus perlas negras se encontraron con unas blancas. Ella estaba muy cerca, mirándole directamente. ─ ¿Q-Que haces? ─ Se maldijo internamente. ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeaba?.

─ S-Sus ojos, ellos me lo dicen. ─ Sus vocablos le resultaron extrañamente familiar, como si de un deja vu se tratase. Pero aparto esos pensamientos al venírsele otro, al darse cuenta de que el alcohol estaba afectando a la chica que aún se hallaba viéndole en silencio, tan cerca. Una sonrisa divertida se poso en el perfecto rostro del morocho, causando cierta incomodidad en ella. ─ E-Eh…esto…

Pero sus vocablos se vieron cortados al percibir como este se había inclinado tanto sobre su persona, que al tratar de alejarse, ahora él se encontraba encima suyo. Sus labios se rozaban, causando que sus mejillas se tornaran mucho más rojizas si eso era posible.

─ ¿No te dicen algo más Hyuuga?. ─ Hinata podía sentir el leve aliento a cerveza proveniente de la boca de quien no despegaba un centímetro de su cara. Y ella, pues aun se notaba mareada y extrañamente ¿bien?. ¿Eso era lo que causaba el tomar?, ¿Por qué no le desagradaba tenerlo de esa manera?. ─ ¿O es que solo ves lo que quieres ver?

─ Y-Yo…le dije que quería…─ Con clara timidez mezclada con nerviosismo, Hinata desvió su rostro, tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse lo más centrada posible, ya que todo aún lo percibía en un mundo de neblinas. ─ romper el trato.

Un sonido proveniente del azabache le hizo volver su rostro hacia su persona. Sus blancas perlas se perdían en unas negras que le observaban sin mesura.

─ ¿Quien te dijo que esto es por eso? ─ La mirada de la ojiblanca reflejo la sorpresa que se hacía presente en su persona. Su corazón comenzó a latir con vehemencia al notar como Sasuke acortaba la distancia de sus labios, hasta el punto de rozarse con los suyos ─ Es algo que deseo.

No hubo tiempo para respuesta, porque sello sus vocablos con un suave beso. Un roce de bocas que pronto se tornaría más intenso al profundizarlo con sus lenguas.

Hinata cerró sus ojos preguntándose si tal vez era la influencia del alcohol lo que le estaba haciendo aceptar que este le quitara el aliento una vez más. Al percibir como el azabache cortaba lo que él había comenzado, las blancas perlas de la morena fueron buscando suavemente la luz del lugar, visualizando una sonrisa torcida del azabache. Nuevamente su vergüenza se hacía presente, por lo que evito de nueva cuenta su mirada.

─ D-Debo irme, ya…es tarde. ─ Algo en su interior se removió al notar como este apoyaba la mejilla en sus pechos, igual como esa vez cuando tuvo fiebre. Era tanta la incertidumbre, que no atino a nada más que observar su cabello negro.

─ Te quedaras aquí. No creo que quieras que tus padres te vean en ese estado. ─ Al oírle la Hyuuga mordió su labio inferior indecisa, ya que si su progenitor le veía llegar en ese estado, su pensamiento sobre ella sería mucho peor. ─ Después de todo, eres la típica chica perfecta que debe hacerles sentirse orgullosos.

El silencio se creó después de tales palabras, las cuales habían logrado que el rostro de la chica reflejase la amargura que se hallaba en su corazón.

─…L-Las apariencias engañan, y yo…no soy lo que espera mi padre que sea. ─ Todos esos desprecios, todas esas escenas donde su padre alababa a su hermana pasando completamente de ella, todos esos momentos asaltaron sus pensamientos. Fue imposible contener el dolor, y no podía evitar preguntarse si era por el alcohol o por otra cosa.

Sasuke levanto su rostro, encontrándose con el de la chica inundada en lágrimas. No conocía de ese sufrimiento que ella expresaba, pero sabía lo que era no ser el niño preferido. ¿Empatía era lo que sentía?.

Él jamás había sido bueno consolando, no era una persona como Naruto después de todo, por eso no dijo nada, por eso solo dejo el calor de su cuerpo.

Aún con sus ojos inundados en la pena que sentía, la Hyuuga fijo su vista en él, en que ahora le estaba dando la espalda.

─…L-Lo siento…─ Susurro ella en un tono apagado mientras se trataba de borrar el rastro de sufrimiento que había escapado de sus blancas perlas.

─ No cortare el trato. ─ El tono neutro del morocho atrajo su atención. Su voz sonaba muy decidida. ─ Aunque tenga que chantajearte, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente.

Tras decir aquello, este volteo a verla. La impresión de la chica era tanta, que las interrogantes del porqué de su actuar, quedaron presas en su garganta. Solo el palpitar de su corazón era lo que llegaba a sus oídos.

Sasuke volteo para irse a la habitación. En sus pensamientos estaba una sola cosa, y es que ahora no era solo porque deseaba poseerla, si no por algo más que no sabía que era, pero estaba seguro que lo averiguaría aunque le tomase algo de tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 9:-**

_**N**otas **D**ark: Bienvenidos mis nuevos lectores, y gracias a quienes me leen desde un comienzo, y se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario.**  
**_

_Como pudieron darse cuenta, ya he deseado dar un poco más de acercamiento entre ambos. Quizás no esten enamorados aún uno del otro, pero se sienten extraños debido a lo que han pasado juntos. Sasuke a logrado aceptar que no solo la desea, si no que siente cosas extrañas cuando esta a su lado, y va a averiguarlas a medida que vaya transcurriendo la historia. Hinata tambien se siente algo extraña con él, más porque logra percibir la soledad en su mirada, ya que ella tambien a pasado por eso. Además que esta el hecho de que esta ese instinto maternal que tiene por el tiempo que paso con su madre._

_Bueno. Ya veremos como se desenvuelve todo._

_No se fijen en las faltas, que luego las corregire lo más que pueda, ya que estoy algo apurada  
_

_**K**isses_

_**D**ark**A**my-chan_


	10. Chapter 10

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

**Beta:** Ero Konoha Girl (Mil Gracias)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El viento mecía sus cabellos. Una escena tan recurrente para su persona volvía a mostrarse. Lograba verse entre la multitud, vestida completamente de negro. Se encontraba rodeada por los suyos, pero tan sola al mismo tiempo._

_¿Cuántos años tenía en ese entonces? Nueve, quizás diez. ¿Realmente importaba eso?_

_Ese día era en que su luz se venía abajo, ese día era el que perdía a su ser más querido. _

_La presión en su pecho se hacía presente al apreciar el féretro, al visualizar la foto de su madre envuelta en flores. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar por sus ojos, y no sólo rodaron por las mejillas de la Hinata que veía a lo lejos, sino que claramente lograba percibir el calor descendiendo por sus propios pómulos. _

"_Madre" era la única palabra que brotaba de sus labios, la que le destrozaba una y otra vez al perderla nuevamente en sus sueños. Y por más que le llamaba, que le pedía que no la dejase, nada parecía querer cambiar. Esa era su realidad, y su subconsciente se la empeñaba en mostrar una y otra vez._

Sasuke observaba en completo mutismo, de pie junto a la cama, a la chica que es movía entre sueños. La escuchaba llamar a su madre con desconsuelo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No podía evitar cuestionarse que era lo que ocurría, porque tenía ese tipo de sueños.

Con su típico rostro inexpresivo comenzó a acercar una de sus manos hacía donde estaba ella. La despertaría, ya que estaba claro que estaba sufriendo. Pero en el instante en que sus dedos iban a tocar el hombro de la chica, las lágrimas que comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, le hicieron detenerse.

Sus ojos negros reflejaron el asombro, más al escucharle suplicarle a su madre que no la deje, que la necesitaba.

El azabache se abstuvo de tocarla. No sabía qué hacer una vez que enfrentase sus perlas blancas sumidas en llanto. Jamás había sido bueno para consolar, y tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo, si no que le estaba molestando el verla así y quería que se detuviera.

_Tsk. Esta es la segunda vez que me hace sentir de esta manera…_ ─ Su penetrante mirada se centró una vez más en quien se movía inquieta debido al mal sueño que estaba teniendo.

Entre la neblina de su dolor, algo húmedo en una de sus mejillas provocó que las lágrimas de Hinata se vieran detenidas, que en su sueño posara con suavidad sus dedos en dicha parte.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se consultaba sin quitar la perturbación que profesaba. Pero una voz hizo que saliera de aquel estado, que sus pómulos se encendieran automáticamente.

_Despierta Hyuuga, o te haré despertar a mi manera._

Y como si un rayo la atravesase, sus perlas blancas se abrieron de golpe. Y aunque en un comienzo fue dificultoso acoplarse a la luz del día, la primera figura divisada fueron unos labios, los cuales tenían impresos una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke se encontraba encima de ella, apoyado en sus brazos para no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo, disfrutando como siempre lo nerviosa que se ponía su esclava. La morena segundos después apartaba la mirada. En aquellos ojos blancos el Uchiha pudo apreciar el resto de aquella agua salada, la pena que esta guardaba. La misma que había quedado atrás por su sutil manera de despertarle.

El azabache sabía que ella no se atrevía a enfrentarle por sus palabras dichas la noche anterior, pero su reacción le hacía sentirse victorioso. Hinata parecía no oponerse, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguro no entendía el porqué de su decisión.

─ Supongo que tienes resaca.─ La chica volvió a posar sus blancas perlas en él al notar su peso faltante en la cama. Solo pudo apreciar su espalda desnuda, provocando que el rubor en sus mejillas se acrecentara. Nuevamente sólo se hallaba en bóxers de color negro ─ Puedes entrar al baño a tomar una ducha. Cuando salgas encontrarás algo de ropa que te dejaré.

Ahí la dejaba con esa incertidumbre nuevamente.

Al notarlo cerrar la puerta después de salir, la morena bajó su mirada mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sujetando su cabeza por el repentino dolor que seguro era por lo tomado el día anterior, no pudo evitar cuestionarse.

¿Porqué él no la dejaba romper el trato?, ¿Es que ese chantaje implicaba a la persona que amaba?

─… ¿Qué debo hacer…? ─ Sus dedos fueron guiados hacia sus labios, rozándolos con delicadeza. ─… ¿P-Porque deje que me besara nuevamente?

…**.**

El baño transcurrió sin percances, cosa que no podía evitar sentirse extrañada. ¿No sería normal que él llegara e intentara aprovecharse? Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de apartar esos pensares mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

─… ¿En qué estoy pensando? ─ Dijo en un susurro mientras se veía al espejo. En éste lograba observar a una avergonzada chica, la cual se encontraba cubierta por una diminuta toalla color blanco. Su cabello mojado indicaba que acababa de salir de la ducha. ─ Debo preguntarle porqué…

Con cierta incertidumbre salió rumbo a la habitación. Sus ojos buscaron cualquier rastro del chico, para así encerrarse de nuevo, pero solo unas ropas sobre la cama fueron lo único que divisaron. Todo indicaba que el moreno se había vuelto amable de repente, o que se había comido algo descompuesto que le estaba haciendo actuar de manera extraña.

Hinata salió para así coger las prendas. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios de sólo pensar lo que tendría que enfrentar, que sólo tendría unos minutos para coger las fuerzas necesarias para descubrir las intenciones de ese demonio.

…**.**

Al terminar de vestirse, emprendió camino al living donde seguro se encontraría el dueño de casa. Al pasar por la cocina americana, sus blancas perlas se toparon con unas completamente opuestas. Bajó la mirada llena de vergüenza al ser vista sin mesura alguna por parte de él. Sasuke sonrió con cierta malicia al apreciar una de sus remeras puesta sobre la chica, la cual le llegaba hasta los muslos, tapando el short que le había dejado también.

El Uchiha no podía evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía, mucho más al mostrar esa timidez que siempre le acompañaba. ¿Es que nunca se percataba de eso? Claro que no era la respuesta que venía automáticamente a su cabeza. Ella era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que podía conseguir en un hombre. Pero por otro lado agradecía enormemente aquello, ya que así solo sería su disfrute. No dejaría que nadie se le acercara.

─ E-Esto…Sasuke-kun… ¿P-Por qué…? ─ Las suaves palabras brotando de los labios de la tímida morocha le sacó de sus pensares, apreciando así como ella se hacía un mar de nervios de sólo hablar. Por eso prefirió cortar, aparentar como si nada ocurriese.

─ Tengo hambre, me he preparado algo para comer. ─ Con extrañeza ésta le observó voltearse, caminar hacia la mesa del comedor. Sin duda él debía estar enfermo, ya que estaba siendo atento. ─ ¿Qué esperas? ¿Quieres que te haga venir?

Al oírle esta negó con rapidez. Con sus pómulos encendidos caminó rápidamente hacia su encuentro, para así ambos compartir el desayuno.

En ningún momento de dicha comida la morena podía quitar de sí aquella vergüenza que profesaba. Y en incontables ocasiones observaba como el azabache disfrutaba de lo que había preparado. En todos esos momentos le era imposible plantearse sus dudas, y mucho más recordar las palabras que él le había dicho.

"─…_Esto es algo que deseo."_

Con nerviosismo mordió su labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada hacia los onigiris que se hallaban en su plato. ¿Por qué él diría algo como eso? Se cuestionó mientras le observaba de reojo. Hinata pensaba que quizás lograría ver algo en sus actos, o tal vez en sus ojos, pero él seguía exactamente igual, tan difícil de descifrar.

La morena tomó con lentitud una de las bolas de arroz entre sus dedos. Sus blancas perlas se hallaban perdidas en aquella comida, pero aunque su atención parecía estar completamente en ésta, su mente estaba aún en el recuerdo de lo pasado la noche anterior. Y con dicha nube de pensares dio el primer mordisco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo probado, imposible de creer que alguien como ese demonio supiera cocinar tan bien.

─ E-Está muy bueno. ─ Dijo ella antes de pensarlo, causando que sus pómulos se encendieran debido a la atención que ahora estaba recibiendo por parte del morocho. Pero pudo apreciar un leve cambio, algo en sus ojos negros volvía a reflejar un leve desconsuelo. ¿Qué podía ser lo que le provocaba tal oculto sufrimiento? Sin saber que hacer realmente, la morena solo bajó su mirada.

─ Deberías tener claro que no hay nada que no pueda hacer, Hyuuga. ─ Sorpresiva la muchacha levantó su rostro, encontrándose con aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que siempre portaba el azabache. Su autoestima era todo lo contraria a la suya, ya que estaba por los aires, mientras la de ella se hallaba bajo tierra.

No supo porque, pero aquello le causó cierta gracia, y estaba mostrando con sus suaves carcajadas que eran tratadas de contener con una de sus manos.

─ ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? ─ La risa de la frágil muchacha dejó de inundar el lugar, al notar la cercanía del rostro del chico con el suyo. ¿Cómo era que había llegado ahí sin que lo notase?, ¿Y por qué nuevamente se sentía de esa manera, tan nerviosa? No podía sacar el habla, por más que intentaba que sus labios formulasen. ─ ¿O sólo buscas tentarme?

La chica de azulada cabellera logró salir del trance que le había provocado la impresión, solo para negar frenéticamente. Al notar media sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su compañero, sus pómulos se encendieron y solo se limitó a bajar la mirada apenada.

Ese era el momento, el instante para aclarar todo.

─ E-Esto…─ El azabache se dio cuenta de que ella deseaba decirle. Era cosa de apreciar los nervios, los intentos por sacar palabra. ─ S-Sasuke-k…

─ Para ti Sasuke-sama, esclava. ─ Ante sus vocablos ella detuvo su intento por expresarse, para solo quedársele mirando. ¿Es que por fin se enteraría de sus intenciones? ─ Después de todo, aún seguirás siéndolo.

─ P-Pero, ¿Por qué…? ─ Bajando su rostro ella reflejaba su incomprensión. No lograba entender el porqué de sus actos. ─ N-No entiendo…

─ No hay nada que comprender Hyuuga. ─ Ella abrió sus blancas perlas con sorpresa, ya que este había acortado la distancia entre ellos nuevamente. ─ Ya dije que si era necesario, te chantajearía. ¿No es así? ─ Cuando ella iba a replicar por su actuar, los labios de este le impidieron tal cometido, ya que le estaba besando una vez más.

Pero tal acto fue cortado momentos después por la morena, quien le apartaba con sus manos mientras bajaba su mirada.

─ Como puede…─ Cerrando sus ojos Hinata se dio las fuerzas para sacar sus palabras, para encararle segundos después a sus perlas negras. ─ ¡¿C-Cómo puede ser tan cruel…? N-No…

─ Siempre he sido egoísta, y más cuando es por algo que quiero. ─ Los vocablos de éste le impidieron seguir, no comprendía a que se refería con ese "algo que quiero". ¿Era acaso que se le estaba declarando, o tan solo quería su cuerpo? ─ Por lo que tus deseos de deshacerte de mí, déjalo en el olvido. Todo seguirá como siempre.

Ella asintió minutos después. Sabía que estaba en sus manos, no solo porque podría contarle sus sentimientos a Naruto, sino que también podría decirle lo que habían estado haciendo. Ahora que veía esa parte de este demonio podía creerlo así. Era un tipo con el síndrome del príncipe, narcisista y egoísta.

Sasuke sonrió divertido al notar la mirada que ella le estaba dando. Estaba enfadada, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar sus reglas. Porque así era, estaba en sus manos y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, al menos por ahora.

─ Cambia esa cara, que yo se que disfrutas tanto como yo Hinata. ─ Las mejillas de la susodicha se encendieron súbitamente ante sus vocablos. No podía evitar meditar sobre lo que estaba expresando su ser, ya que donde debía presentarse molestia, estaba experimentando vergüenza. ¿Es que su cuerpo estaba dándole la razón? Eso no podía ser. ─ ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Te comió la lengua el halcón?

Había comprendido el doble sentido de sus palabras, ya que él se había auto denominado de esa manera para con ella, ya que para su persona su ser era tan indefenso como un ratón, que era la comida de esas majestuosas aves.

Con claro nerviosismo la morena se puso de pie dispuesta a irse a la habitación por sus pertenencias, ya que no deseaba mostrarse así, que su cuerpo manifestara lo contrario de su corazón y mente. Pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso, una mano sosteniendo la suya le detuvo; provocando que su interior diera un vuelco.

Los segundos pasaban en dicha posición, cuando sólo el tic tac del reloj que se hallaba colgado en una de las paredes retumbaba en el lugar. Ante sus nervios la ojiblanca se llevó su mano libre a la altura de su corazón sin saber qué hacer, como controlar eso que estaba expresando. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Qué tanto le podía estar afectando su tiempo con ese demonio?

Las blancas perlas de la morena se escondieron de la luz al percibir como éste le abrazaba por la espalda, al sentir apartar su cabello para pasar su lengua sobre la parte del cuello que había quedado descubierto. La respiración de él era acompasada, reflejaba su excitación, su deseo por poseerla.

─ Te vez sexy con esa camisa. ─ Los pómulos de la Hyuuga tomaban un rojo intenso al oírle. No podía creer que esa palabra cayera en ella, ya que su persona no despedía tales cosas como sensualidad o feromonas, como lo hacían sus compañeras Temari o Sakura. A ellas si les caía tal definición. ─ ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no me crees?

Ante su interrogante, la chica solo se limitó a bajar la mirada. Sasuke sonrió con malicia al notarla tensarse. Había posado una de sus manos en los pechos de ésta, para apretarlo con sutileza. La peli azul mordió su labio inferior al notar como este masajeaba el lugar en el que había posado sus dedos. No podía creer que nuevamente estuviese experimentando esas sensaciones, que su piel estuviese reaccionando ante sus caricias. Incluso creía que ya no podría contener por más tiempo los gemidos que intentaban escapar de su garganta con insistencia.

─ N-No por favor, d-deten…─ Sus vocablos fueron cortados por su propia boca, por aquellos sonidos placenteros que ya no pudieron ser contenidos por más tiempo. Aquellos eran música para los oídos del azabache, le demostraba una vez más que el disfrute no era solo para su persona.

Hinata cerró con fuerza sus ojos por el calor que estaba experimentando, ya que Sasuke con ambas manos ahora masajeaba sus senos, jugando con la punta de los pezones para así despertarlos. Todo mientras con su boca no dejaba parte del cuello sin besar, sin lamer.

Aquella mano traviesa que había estado acariciándole sin pudor, ahora hacía que volviera levemente su cabeza, para así juntar sus labios con los de su captor. Eran tantas emociones que le estaba provocando, tanto calor que solo él le hacía experimentar, que le confundía en supremacía.

¿No debería estar rechazándolo, negando por todo lo que estaba expresando?

Pero ahí estaba devolviéndole aquel roce de lenguas, aquella pasión con que el moreno la atacaba. A pesar de que no estaba bien, la escusa cada vez era más lejana. ¿Es que se estaba dejando envolver por las alas de ese demonio? Y si fuera así, ¿Dónde quedaba su devoción por su rubio amado?

Sus últimos pensares fueron desvaneciéndose en ese mar de emociones, en el intenso respirar de ambos. Todo estaba subiendo tan rápido de nivel, que era imposible para la chica pensar en nada más que en lo que estaba sintiendo.

El beso fue cortado de improvisto, su aliento parecía haberse quedado perdido en alguna parte de su garganta. Sus pómulos se encendieron violentamente por las corrientes que su cuerpo volvía a mandar a su cerebro.

La mano que el Uchiha había estado usando para acariciar sus pechos, había descendido suavemente hasta colarse dentro del short que le había prestado. Comenzado a acariciar dicho lugar, con una parsimonia que la estaba matando.

─ Mójate para mi Hinata, solo para mí. ─ Todo era una nube de emociones para la ojiblanca, quien llena de rubor negaba entre suspiros. ─ Aunque te trates de reprimir, ya estas toda húmeda.

No podía negarlo, simplemente su cuerpo estaba reflejando lo que le estaban estimulando, lo que no debía pasar. Estaba siendo débil ante sus caricias, ante las provocaciones del ángel de la oscuridad.

¿Cómo algo podía sentirse tan mal, y tan bien al mismo tiempo?

Ya sin poner oposición alguna, aquella ojiblanca se dejó voltear para quedar frente a él, para apartar su mirada llena de vergüenza al notar los oscuros ojos del azabache puestos en los suyos.

Sasuke no necesitó palabra alguna para comprender. Ya estaba, por fin podría saciar ese deseo por ella. Tal vez solo así podría quitarse esas ansias de tenerla solo para él, de decir sólo un nombre al momento de llegar al clímax cuando estaba con otra.

El azabache atacó sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ante la brusca intromisión, la muchacha retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que su trasero pudo percibir la mesa en la que habían estado desayunando. Pero aquello había quedado perdido en alguna parte de sus pensares, ya que nuevamente todos sus sentidos se estaban concentrando en la falta de aire de sus pulmones, en lo experto que era ese chico besando, y en que ahora éste la levantaba para quedar sentada en dicho mueble.

La mano del azabache comenzó a masajear con mayor intensidad los pechos de ésta. Más los labios de Hinata eran sellados por aquellos que nuevamente lograban quitarle el aliento. Éstos impedían que los gemidos brotasen libremente.

Pero aquello solo duró hasta que Sasuke comenzara a bajar por su cuello, llegando al centro de esos montes que habían despertado solo para él. El azabache comenzó a besar sus pezones, para luego con su lengua rodear uno de ellos y meterlo por completo dentro de su boca.

Inconscientemente el cuerpo de ésta le daba más acceso al curvar su ser.

Pero no fue sólo eso lo que lograba que la Hyuuga soltara espasmos de placer, si no aquello que rozaba con insistencia en su parte íntima. Nunca se había sentido así, y no lograba pensar en nada más que en lo que estaba percibiendo.

Era demasiado calor, todo parecía arder en sus interiores.

Por fin...me dejaras probarte por completo. - Le susurró el ojinegro al oído, antes de morder su lóbulo. Su voz sonaba muy ronca, debido a la excitación expresada.

_¿Que podía responderle?_ Cursó por la mente de la chica. Algo dentro suyo le decía que no debía, que qué pasaba con sus sentimientos por Naruto. ¿Es que en verdad deseaba entregar su virginidad a quien no la quería, a quien ella no amaba?

Otro gemido proveniente de sus labios provocó que saliera de sus pensares. Nuevamente sus labios eran capturados, sus besos eran cada vez más arrasadores.

Era imposible contenerse. El deseo podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Y-Yo...lo haré. - Logró articular la morena con clara vergüenza impresa en todo su ser, más cuando notó que este se detenía para posar su mirada sobre la suya.

Media sonrisa adornó las facciones del azabache al notarle. No había marcha atrás. Ya no le permitiría escapar. Ella había dicho que sí, y ya no aceptaría luego una negativa como respuesta.

Estaba listo. Tiraría todos los trastes al suelo, sin importar nada. La tomaría ahí mismo sobre la mesa, porque ya no aguantaba más las vibraciones en su planta baja. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, pero ya.

¿E-Están llamando…? ─ S-Susurró con clara timidez la Hyuuga al escuchar el sonido del citófono del portero. Pero su respuesta fue solo una maldición por bajo de parte del azabache. Hinata bajó la mirada luego de verle ir a atender el comunicador. Y colocando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, fue imposible evitar pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Instantáneamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido.

Pero sus emociones quedaron en segundo plano al ver al chico volver. Se notaba diferente a pesar de su acostumbrada indiferencia. ¿Qué pasaba? Deseaba consultarle, pero temía mostrarse como una intrusa.

Es…mi madre… ─ ¿La madre del demonio? Se preguntó la chica. Nuevamente los nervios le asaltaron al notarse ahí. No quería malos entendidos, debía arreglarse. ─ Ya viene. Debes recibirle cuando toque la puerta. Yo debo…

P-Pero yo…─ Sus palabras fueron cortadas al notar como Sasuke había acortado la distancia. Sus mejillas se encendieron con ferocidad al sentirle tomar su mano, para llevarla a su erección. Ella intentó sacar su mano de aquel lugar, pero éste se lo impidió, e incluso se acerco más; hasta el punto de robarle otro beso.

Yo debo bajar esto, ¿o crees que puedes ser más rápida? ─ Dijo éste luego de cortar el roce de sus labios, pero sin perder la cercanía de éste. Como respuesta sólo recibió una mirada desviada. Ella se había quedado sin palabras debido a su timidez, causando que el azabache sonriera de medio lado, divertido por sus reacciones. ─ No me tardo.

Sin decir nada más, Hinata le observó hasta perderlo de vista. Pero de pronto recordó que no tenía nada más que unos shorts puestos. Debía colocarse su brasier, la camisa que le habían prestado. También acomodarse un poco el cabello, ya que éste demostraba mucho lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Nuevamente la vergüenza volvía a asaltarle ante sus pensares.

El suave tocar de la puerta provocó que saliera de sus memorias, que a paso lento ya una vez presentable, fuese a atender a la persona recién llegada. Al estar por tocar la manilla para darle acceso, no pudo evitar cuestionarse como sería aquella persona.

¿Y si era como el chico que estaba ahora en el baño de ese departamento?

Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos razonamientos. No debía estar pensando algo como eso, de quien no conocía. Por lo que mordiendo su labio inferior, prosiguió con lo pedido por quien le había dado alojamiento. Sus blancas perlas reflejaron impresión al notar a la persona que le veía con la misma expresión, para luego sonreír dulcemente.

Soy Uchiha Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke. Mucho gusto. ─ Dijo esta luego de unos instantes de silencio. Las mejillas de la ojiblanca se tiñeron rosa pálido al notar que se había quedado muda, completamente impresionada. Ella se notaba una persona dulce. Despedía un aura completamente diferente a la de su hijo.

E-Eh. L-Lo siento. Soy H-Hyuuga Hinata. Y soy… ─ Estaba nerviosa. ¿Pero por qué? Se consultaba. Era solo una persona, la madre de quien le estaba haciendo la vida a cuadritos. ─ Y…soy…

Mi novia. ─ La impresión llegaba a las facciones de la muchacha, quien volteaba a ver al recién llegado. Su mente volvía a repasar lo escuchado, logrando que su rostro tomara un intenso color rojo. El chico solo le sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

Sentía que iba a desmayarse. El aire que comenzaba a escasear se lo indicaba. Pero justo cuando creía que perdería la conciencia, unos brazos le rodearon con suavidad.

Sus ojos blancos se ensombrecieron al recordar ese tipo de calidez que le transmitía dicho acto. Su impresión era tanta, que no reaccionó, simplemente se quedó estática escuchando como aquella mujer le decía que estaba feliz de conocerle.

EL azabache solo les observó en silencio. Solo había dicho eso para molestar a la chica, para ver hasta dónde podía aguantar esa vergüenza, pero al notarla reaccionar de una manera tan extraña, le hizo recordar el momento en que la había visto hablar entre sueños.

¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita, Madre? ─ Hinata se disculpó en el momento que aquel gesto tan extrañado había sido cortado. Sus pasos eran rumbo a la habitación, a intentar calmarse. Al llegar a dicho lugar, trató de controlar su sentir, las emociones y recuerdos que habían despertado.

Cerrando sus ojos se dijo que estaba bien, que debía tranquilizarse, ya que no podía estar encerrada en ese sitio por mucho tiempo. Debía ser fuerte.

Al salir ya con nuevos ánimos, sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz del azabache. Su tono era tan diferente al que usaba cuando estaba con los demás. Era casi... ¿dulce?

No debes preocuparte por mí. Yo estoy bien solo ─ Apoyada en una de las paredes, la ojiblanca se inclinó levemente para poder apreciar lo que estaba ocurriendo sin ser vista. Sus pómulos se tornaron rosa pálido al ver como la mujer acariciaba la mejilla del chico, con el cariño que sólo podía hacerlo una madre.

Eres mi pequeño, ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ─ Le respondió Mikoto, terminando con una suave sonrisa.

Hinata que había estado viendo todo en completo sigilo, cerró sus ojos para luego voltearse. No quería romper su momento, uno al que a ella le encantaría vivir junto a quien ya no estaba a su lado. Inconscientemente sus blancas perlas comenzaron a humedecerse, brotando así el dolor que le causaba, el ya no tener a ese ser querido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, solo sumida en sus recuerdos, en la soledad que le embargaba cada vez que sus recuerdos le asaltaban. La extrañaba tanto.

Disculpa, pero… ¿Te sientes bien? ─ Aunque la muchacha seguía con la vista baja. Sus ojos mostraban la impresión de haber sido descubierta de esa manera. Más solo se limitó a asentir con suavidad, a limpiar aquel sufrimiento que había escapado desde lo profundo de su ser. ─ Sasuke-kun fue a comprar unas cosas, ¿me harías compañía mientras espero?

Al levantar su rostro y ver la calidez que la madre de ese demonio transmitía, no pudo evitar sonreírle de igual manera, tal como le gustaría hacerlo frente a esa persona que tanto amaba y ya no se encontraba con ella.

…Etto…S-Se nota que Sasuke-kun…la quiere mucho. ─ Hecha un mar de nervios, la morena se atrevió a hablar. Su manera de expresarse reflejaba su timidez, su nerviosismo. Ante lo escuchado la mujer volvió su vista que había mantenido sobre la chica, hacia al frente. Aquella seriedad que se había posado en ella, atrajo completamente la atención de quien le había platicado.

Sasuke-kun…es un buen chico. Él solo…ha sido muy duro consigo mismo. ─ Hinata pudo percibir ese aire de nostalgia que le rodeaba, causando que muchas dudas se instalaran en ella. Si bien era cierto que en muchas ocasiones sentía que él ocultaba un sufrimiento, estaba también ese comportamiento para con todos, e incluso su actual chantaje. Era tan difícil clasificarlo en algún punto.

Aunque una parte de ella creía esas palabras, porque en el poco tiempo que se conocían, algunos de sus actuares le indicaban que no era tan malo como pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Yo…también l-lo creo así. É-Él…solo se muestra duro. ─ Mikoto posó sus oscuras perlas sobre quien le sonreía después de decirle aquellos vocablos. ─ P-Pero no debe preocuparse,…no está solo. ─ Los ojos de la morena que se hallaba hablando, ahora se posaban en la nada, recordando las veces en que Sasuke se hallaba junto a Sakura, junto al rubio que ocupaba su corazón. E incluso su persona misma venía a su pensar, ya que por muy extraño que fuera la relación entre ambos, jamás le dejaría solo. Quizás no eran amigos, pero eran algo, ¿no?

¿Quieres ver unas fotos de Sasuke, de pequeño? ─ ¿Ver a ese demonio de pequeño?, se cuestionó la chica de cabello azul. Así que era eso lo que portaba en aquel bolso de color rojo, un álbum de recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 10:-**

**Notas Dark: **_Hola a todos. Quiero darle la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y agradecer a quienes se dan un tiempo para dejarme capitulo a capitulo un comentario. Saben que estos hacen feliz al escritor, ¿no?. Se agradece._

_Siento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada. Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, y hayan disfrutado de este. _

_**Ero Mizu-chan: **__Aún espero continuación de SC eh. No escaparas de mi tortura así como vas._


	11. Chapter 11

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

**Beta:** Ero Konoha Girl (Mil Gracias)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad, en la soledad de su habitación. En silencio una morena de ojos blanquecinos observaba con melancolía el cielo estrellado que le brindaba algo de tranquilidad.

Cerrando sus ojos aún podía visualizar en su mente la cara llena de reproche de su progenitor, la vergüenza que sentía al tenerla como hija. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, aquel sentimiento comenzó a brotar, a rodar por sus blancas mejillas.

Sabía que había hecho mal, que debía haberse ido a su casa, que se merecía una reprimiendo; pero ¿Por qué en su rostro se situaba ahora una sonrisa?

Un cálido gesto fue la que tomó posesión de sus memorias, reemplazando el odio que reflejaba siempre su padre para con ella. En un comienzo creía que era de aquel ser preciado que tanto le hacía falta, pero al notarla reflejarse con mayor claridad, se dio cuenta que no era así.

Pero aunque era una persona diferente, el sentimiento que percibía de ésta era tan similar. El mismo calor, la misma dulzura que la de su madre.

A paso lento sus pies le guiaron hacía su bolso color lila, y revolviendo entre sus útiles escolares, encontró una fotografía.

_"¿Quieres ver unas fotos de Sasuke, de pequeño? ─ En comienzo no sabía que responder, pero al notar aquella sonrisa tan dulce por parte de la mujer, la morena asintió con aquel mismo gesto impreso en sus facciones._

_Sus blancas orbes no tardaron en reflejar la impresión por lo que lograba captar de aquel álbum de recuerdos. Aquel Sasuke que lograba apreciar no era como el de ahora, ya que podía notar el brillo esperanzador en sus negras orbes._

_No supo porqué, pero era imposible no recordar ese día, aquella fiebre que le había asaltado hace un tiempo atrás. ¿Es que algo había pasado, que le había hecho cambiar?_

_S-Se ve tan…diferente. ─ Al notarse haber soltado dichas palabras sin pensarlo, llevó una de sus manos rápidamente hacia sus labios, disculpándose de paso por lo dicho._

_Descuida. ─ Respondía la mujer de ojos negros, mientras llevaba toda su atención a un retrato. En esta se hallaba toda su familia. Y aunque sólo ella junto con el pequeño Sasuke sonreían, aún lograba apreciarse el concepto de familia. ─…Es una buena foto, ¿no te parece?_

_El aire de nostalgia había sido captado desde hace unos momentos por la ojiblanca, quien en completo mutismo había estado apreciando como la madre del demonio se había sumido lo que seguro eran sus recuerdos._

_Por eso al escucharle consultarle aquello aún llena de esos sentires, solamente pudo asentir para así no sacarla de sus memorias. Tampoco deseaba sentirse como una intrusa, ya que no era la novia de Sasuke como éste había dicho. Ella sólo era alguien que estaba de paso en su vida, aunque fuese de una forma extraña._

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al verla dar vuelta la página, al visualizar una foto. La escena era de lo más hilarante, una ternura._

_Mikoto giró la cabeza hacia la chica que estaba a su lado, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por sus expresiones. Era normal que se pusiera de esa forma, no sólo porque Sasuke era tan diferente en ese entonces, sino también por la manera en que se hallaba con su hermano. Aún podía recordar lo unidos que eran, la admiración que su hijo menor sentía por Itachi._

_En la fotografía podía visualizarse dos niños pequeños. Uno de ellos de unos cuatro años aproximadamente, y el otro de unos dos años. Ambos se hallaban tomando un baño de tina, y el menor de ellos con su curiosidad de pequeño, se encontraba jugando con la "cosita" de su hermano, quien sonreía divertido. Era una escena realmente tierna._

_¿Qué están haciendo? ─ Consultó el recién llegado, mientras depositaba sobre la mesa las compras recién hechas. Un mal presentimiento cruzó por su mente al ver el rubor en su esclava, al notar como le observaba con cierta… ¿ternura? Sus negras orbes se posaron en el álbum de fotos que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de centro. Instantáneamente un suave rubor adornó sus pómulos. ─ Espero que no sea lo que creo, Madre._

_Una gota de sudor bajo por el cuello de la Hyuuga al ver al demonio de su amo acercarse, destilando ese aura maligna que tantas veces le rodeaba._

¿Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy? ─ Entre asombrada y asustada la muchacha guardó nuevamente aquello que había estado observando tan perdidamente. Y con dichas expresiones en todo su ser, volteó para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba, sentado en el marco de su ventana. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? El árbol que se encontraba afuera le dio la respuesta. ─ Tampoco respondiste a mis llamadas.

L-Lo siento…─ Le escuchó decir en un susurro el moreno, produciéndose un silencio luego de tales vocablos, apreciando así como luego bajaba la mirada mientras apretaba ambas manos a la altura de su estómago. ─…M-Mi padre tiene mi celular.

Nuevamente se produjo una especie de vacío entre ambos. Instantes en que el azabache se acercó al punto de coger con una de sus manos el mentón de ésta, invitándole a verle directamente. Las mejillas de la ojiblanca se tiñeron de rosa pálido al notar su cercanía, al apreciar aquella sonrisa curva, tan característica del chico.

Si ve los mensajes, tendremos un problema. ¿No te parece? ─ Hinata desvió la mirada ante su pregunta. Le daba vergüenza de sólo imaginar a su progenitor leyendo todo lo que el demonio le había escrito, o amenazado si no cumplía con sus mandatos. Seguro pensaría peor de ella, pero ¿no se cumpliría todo lo que decía? Siempre tenía la peor opinión de su persona después de todo. ─ Habrá que hacer algo ante eso.

N-No se preocupe, no c-creo…─ Pudo notar como sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Sasuke había acortado la distancia entre sus rostros, logrando que sus nervios volvieran a hacerse presente, dejando en el olvido todos sus actuales problemas. Su atención estaba ahora puesta solo en los labios del chico, que mantenía a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

No puedo permitir que algo te aparte. ─ El sonido de su corazón palpitando era lo único que la Hyuuga podía percibir, ya que todo lo demás parecía haberse quedado perdido en alguna parte, junto con todo lo que les rodeaba. ─ Eres mía, esclava.

Lo escuchado fue sellado por el roce de sus labios, al profundizar su beso mientras la atraía mas hacia su ser. El aire junto con la conciencia de aquella peli azul volvía al cortar suavemente lo que éste había comenzado, al volver a fijar sus blancas perlas en aquellas completamente opuestas.

Me encargaré de eso ─ Aún con sus mejillas reflejando la vergüenza expresada, la frágil chica no lograba concebir que ese fuese el mismo chico que le propuso ser su esclava sólo por aburrimiento. Si bien era muy probable que sólo dijera esas cosas para no perder su juguete, ¿era necesario ser así?, ¿es que sólo deseaba confundirla?

Con la incertidumbre impresa en todo su ser, Hinata se apartó. No deseaba que él viese lo que estaba provocando, ya que ni ella misma entendía que era lo que pasaba. Era tan extraño. Tal parecía que estar a su lado le estaba afectando. Debía hacer algo.

S-Sasuke-sama…─ La imagen de quien quería vino a su mente. Aquella sonrisa que Naruto siempre portaba era su refugio, su fuerza. El Uchiha permaneció en silencio, apreciando todos sus movimientos, captando con sus manos apretaban con fuerza la tela de sus pescadores azules. ─ ¿C-Cuándo…va a invitar a salir a Sakura-san?

Interrogante suficiente para que el humor del chico cambiara drásticamente.

Al voltear ella, pudo apreciar el cambio del ambiente. Todo se había tornado en un segundo bastante pesado. ¿Pero es que acaso no era cierto? No podía negar que gracias al chico que ahora se sentaba en los pies de su cama, Naruto sabía de su existencia, inclusive ya no contaba sólo con los dedos las veces que habían platicado. Estaba agradecida por todo eso. Además que ella también estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Pero aún estaba su otra promesa…

_"…A cambio sacaré a Sakura de tu camino, ¿Qué me dices?"_

Los segundos pasaban, más el ambiente seguía tal cual. Inclusive por un instante la muchacha creyó que quizás no le había escuchado, ya que su hablar siempre ha sido tan quedito, y no sabía porque ahora incluso había salido más suave de lo normal.

Deseaba consultarle, pero algo le impedía soltar vocablo alguno. Incluso había estado a punto de dar un paso más cerca, pero inmediatamente su intento quedó en nada por un impulso. Algo no se sentía bien.

Este fin de semana le diré que salgamos…─ Hinata no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Por fin lo esperado se hacía presente. Aunque otro sentimiento le invadió en un segundo, era como una especie de vacío. ¿Quizás era por el hecho de estar siendo egoísta, por no pensar en los sentimientos de Naruto?

¿Estaba bien pensar que ella podría curar sus heridas?

Además que Sakura también sería feliz, ya que estaría con quien ama también. Pero ahí estaba de igual manera ese sentimiento al visualizar esos ojos negros sobre los suyos, ya que su amo parecía no sentir lo mismo por su compañera.

Por donde lo mirara, sentía que la única mala ahí era ella, al querer manejar a todos, sólo por su propia felicidad.

¿P-Puedo hacerle una pregunta…? ─ Aún con esos sentimientos tan contradictorios en su interior, la ojiblanca se armó de fuerzas para formular su consulta. Sus pasos le guiaron junto al chico, quien le veía sentarse a su lado. Al no escuchar negación por parte de su compañero, decidió proseguir. ─ S-Sasuke-sama…─ Se consultaba internamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, para luego posarlos en la persona junto a ella. ─… ¿No siente…nada por Sakura-san?

La sonrisa curva del azabache le descolocó. Estaba bien que no esperaba una respuesta, ¿pero era necesario lo que seguro vendría?

Que pasa. ¿Ahora te sientes mal por Naruto? ─ Al ver como la chica inmediatamente volvió su vista al frente, aturdida, supo que había dado en el blanco. Era un libro abierto. ─ Yo no veo lo malo en querer algo para uno.

_Claro. Lo dice quien me obliga a hacer esas cosas…_─ Meditó para si aquella de los ojos blancos, sin poder evitar recordar también el momento en que él le había dicho que deseaba acostarse con ella, que quería ser su primer hombre. Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso, por lo que bajó su rostro en un intento de ocultarlo.

Todo se inundó de un largo silencio entre ambos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensares.

Me gusta… ─ El azabache contempló como la mujer que estaba a su lado, volvía su mirar a su persona, reflejando asombro. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver su reaccionar. ─ No como crees. Sakura es una buena amiga, pero nada más.

_…¿Q-Qué es esto…?_─ se preguntó internamente Hinata, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón. Sus blancas perlas apreciaron como Sasuke dirigía su atención a lo alto del cielo, que lograba verse a través de la ventana por la cual había accedido. Una sonrisa adornó sus expresiones al verle por un corto tiempo, comprendiendo ahora el porqué era tan popular entre las chicas de su curso, del instituto entero. Él era muy guapo.

¿Te enamoraste de mi, esclava? ─ El color rosa que se instalaba siempre por su timidez de manera tenue, fue reemplazado por un rojo intenso, que en un segundo tomó posesión de todo su rostro llegando a sus orejas. El Uchiha volvía a hablar sin apartar su atención del cielo estrellado. ─ Debes ser más disimulada al verme tan fijamente, Hinata.

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese golpeteo en su pecho, y todo por apreciar como éste volvía su atención a ella, al notar su sonrisa tan característica. No pudo mantenerle por más tiempo la vista, por eso la bajó, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo. Todo eso era apreciado en silencio por el chico, quien logró percibir el cambio en el ambiente.

A cambio de salir con Sakura, por ningún motivo debes faltar a la salida que organizó el idiota. ─ ¿Salida? ¿Es que volvía a invitarla a salir todos juntos? Bajó su rostro preguntándose si era para ayudarle con su meta, o tal vez sólo para torturarla en un lugar distinto. Con duda posó su mirar en quien estaba a su lado, captando así la sonrisa de ángel demonio que éste le brindaba. La respuesta había sido dada. ─ ¿Queda claro, esclava?

El silencio volvía a hacerse presente después de que la Hyuuga asintiera, que volviera su atención a sus manos, las cuales mantenía sobre su regazo. Se sentía nerviosa de sólo estar sola con quien volvía a centrarse en el azul oscuro del cielo. Pero, ¿Por qué sería?

_Seguro que es…por las cosas que me hace hacer_─ Las blancas perlas de la morena se dirigieron una vez más hacía el morocho. Y mordiendo su labio inferior constantemente por los nervios, meditaba lo que sus pensamientos habían soltado.

Dos veces en tan poco tiempo. Ahora sí creo que estaba en lo correcto. ─ Sobresaltada la ojiblanca se levanto rápidamente, tratando de disimular el hecho que nuevamente había sido capturada mirándolo. El azabache sonrió divertido, ya que se le hacía realmente hilarante el ponerla de esa forma. Pero cuando se iba poner de pie para ir a pos de ella, unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación provocaron que ambos se mirasen.

Ve ─ Susurró el Uchiha, atrayendo la atención de la otra persona que estaba a unos pasos suyos. Ella aún dudaba, ya que podrían verlo ahí, y no sabría que responder. ─ Si no abres, será peor.

Asintiendo ante lo escuchado, la frágil morena fue rumbo a la puerta, pero justo cuando sus dedos iban a tocar la perilla, se detuvo. Dudosa aún volvió su vista hacia atrás, encontrando solo un espacio vacío. ¿Es que él se había ido?

Respiró profundo ante lo que vendría. Ya que su padre solo se había limitado a quitarle su celular, a mandarla castigada a su alcoba sin decirle nada más.

_D-Debo ser fuerte, como N-Naruto-kun lo sería_─ Se dijo internamente, mientras sus manos se apretaban en un intento de coger fuerzas. Pero por más que intentaba mantener eso en mente, al apreciar el rostro de su progenitor, todo pareció esfumarse.

Desde un lugar oculto un chico escuchaba la frialdad con que el recién llegado se dirigía a la que era su esclava. Inconscientemente sus puños se apretaban, y las ganas de salir de su escondite no faltaron de igual manera, pero sabía que si hacía eso, todo sería peor.

_Un momento, ¿y eso por qué debería importarme?_─ Meditó extrañado. Sus ojos negros mostraron la sombra de sus dudas, pero sus pensares fueron cortados al escuchar el estruendo de un golpe sobre la carne.

Eres una cualquiera Hinata. Una deshonra para los Hyuuga ─ ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan cruel con alguien como ella? Si lo único que podía percibir en esa chica, era que sus blancas orbes pedían a gritos ser protegida. ─ No sólo eres muy débil, si no que no me extrañaría que te estuvieses revolcando con un chico.

Un golpe en la puerta, unos sollozos en el lugar. El padre de ella se había ido, dejando el rostro de su hija impregnado en lágrimas.

La morena permanecía en el suelo, cabizbaja, intentando inútilmente contener el sufrimiento que le causaba siempre las palabras de su progenitor. ¿Cómo podría cambiarse a sí misma, para así ser el orgullo que siempre quiso ser?

Q-Quisiera poder cambiar, ser como todas, poder...─

Una mujer fuerte no es atractiva. ─ Una voz neutra le sorprendió, sacándola de sus memorias. Asombrada guió su mirada hacía quien se sentaba en los pies de su cama.

Después de tales vocablos, no se escuchó nada más que un tranquilo silencio. El Uchiha se recostó sobre el cubrecama color lavanda, mientras la Hyuuga bajaba su rostro una vez más, tratando de asimilar lo escuchado.

¿Por qué él diría tal cosa?, ¿Por qué, si lo único que siempre ha deseado, es que se acostase con él? ¿O era acaso que ese demonio había encontrado un corazón?

Negó con suavidad ante lo último pensado. Eso no podía ser, ¿o sí?

Con suavidad se puso de pie, para sentarse donde él lo había hecho en un comienzo. Desde ahí observó como éste mantenía sus párpados cerrados, su respirar lento y pausado.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al volver su vista al frente. A su mente volvieron las palabras escuchadas minutos antes. Y aunque aún no comprendía que pretendía con éstas, pero agradeció en silencio. Ellas le habían ayudado a calmar aunque sea un poco su sufrimiento.

_"Sasuke-kun…es un buen chico. Él sólo…ha sido muy duro consigo mismo." _

_S-Sí. Creeré en lo que percibo._─ Sus memorias se vieron cortadas al percibir como su cuerpo era jalado hacía atrás. Sus pómulos tomaron un rosa pálido al sentir, al apreciar el rostro del chico a centímetros del suyo. ─ S-Sasuke-sama...es un b-buen chico, aunque se empeñe en mostrar lo contrario.

¿Por qué lo crees...? ─ El cambio en el tono de su voz, en la expresión en su mirada, Hinata fue capaz de darse cuenta. Él se había visto levemente afectado.

L-Lo siento aquí... ─ Una mano de la chica fue a para al pecho de éste, a la altura de su corazón. Sus movimientos fueron captados en silencio por quien no pudo evitar sonreír por bajo. ─...y quiero c-creer en ello.

Con esa expresión en sus facciones, el Uchiha se recostó a un lado de su esclava. Cerrando sus ojos recordó cuando Naruto le había dicho algo similar, y que por eso no iba a desistir en ser su amigo. Sólo eran un par de idiotas por creer en él, quien sólo les ocupaba para sus propios beneficios.

Porque así era.

Unos leves movimientos junto a su persona le invitaron a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con unos completamente opuestos. No logró evitar reflejar sorpresa al sentir como ella posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, para luego separarse y sonreírle.

G-Gracias por estar aquí, S-Sasuke-sama. ─ El morocho no pudo impedir sentirse extraño al oírle. Más no dijo nada. No sólo porque no sabía que era lo que estaba expresando, sino porque no era alguien de palabras. Pero era la segunda persona que le hacía sentirse de ese modo.

_"Gracias por existir, Sasuke"_

Con aquellos confusos sentires en su interior, el moreno atrajo una vez más a quien aún tenía sus pómulos encendidos tras lo dicho. Algo en el interior de Hinata se estremeció. Los besos que él le estaba dando, eran tan diferentes a los anteriores. Eran calmados, e inclusive podía definirlos dulces. No había esa pasión desbordante en ellos, como las veces anteriores.

...

La luz proveniente de su ventana dio justamente en su rostro, logrando que se removiera entre sus ropas de cama. Sus blancas perlas se abrieron de golpe debido al calor faltante. Buscó a su alrededor, pero no había nadie ahí.

Aquel gesto lleno de gratitud volvía a hacerse presente en sus expresiones. E instintivamente sus dedos rozaron sus labios, logrando que en sus pómulos se instalara un suave rosa pálido.

¿Mm? ¿Qué es esto...? ─ entre sus dedos tomó una pequeña nota que estaba sobre su almohada. La letra puesta en ésta era ordenada y pulcra. Tenía que admitir que ese demonio hasta para eso era sobresaliente.

_No se te olvide nuestro acuerdo esclava._

Saldré este fin de semana con Sakura, pero tú deberás ir a como dé lugar al viaje del Dobe.

Halcón.

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento inundando su ser, pero mucho más intenso. Trató de calmarse, de meditar sus acciones. Aunque él le había dicho que no encontraba nada de malo el desear algo para uno, ¿por qué no podía sentirse tranquila? No lo estaba forzando, él se había ofrecido a hacerlo. Nada de malo había en eso.

_...E-Entonces, ¿por qué de mis ojos...?_─

...

Hacía buen clima. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero una suave brisa corría, impidiendo que el ambiente fuera insoportable. A paso lento iba rumbo a su lugar de estudio, observando como los pétalos de los árboles de Sakura caían sobre la acera.

Era tan hermosa esa época.

Pero aquellos árboles trajeron a su mente la promesa, esa misma que ella exigía con tanta supremacía.

Hoy. Él le pedirá hoy...que salgan juntos. ─ Se sentía mal. Nuevamente aquella opresión en su interior, hizo que llevara una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho. No lograba comprenderse, obteniendo mayor inquietud de la que ya poseía.

Un sonido proveniente de su bolso color lila logró sacarla de sus memorias. Con calma le buscó entre sus cosas. Las luces de este se encendían, indicando la llamada entrante.  
Al leer el nombre de quien era su amo, no ayudó en nada a lo que estaba expresando en esos momentos. Sus sentires se vieron reflejados en su apagada voz al atenderle.

...

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico que solía molestarse por muchas cosas. De hecho, casi nada le agradaba, por lo que la mayoría de las veces se le veía con una expresión de terror. Claro que aquello no era suficiente para apartar a las mujeres, ya que al verlo de ese modo, parecía atraerlas mucho más por el aire a peligro que expresaba.

Aunque esta vez su molestia provenía por una nueva razón. Por más que intentó meditar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por qué se había quedado hasta las tantas horas de la madrugada contemplando a una mujer dormir, nada lograba obtener como respuesta. Se sentía frustrado.

Cogió de su bolsillo el celular, mientras dejaba sus cuadernos sobre el escritorio que le correspondía. Aún podía recordar los besos que habían compartido, haciéndosele imposible concentrarse en otra cosa.

Ella es un simple juguete. Y una vez que me aburra, terminara como todas las otras ─ Meditó en voz alta, mientras digitaba ese número telefónico como tantas veces.

Al notar como su llamada entraba, no tardó en percibir el nerviosismo por parte de su esclava. Ella había tardado unos segundos en sacar el habla, escuchándose más bajo de lo normal. ¿Cómo era que lograba sacarle una sonrisa, solo con eso?

¿Vienes a clases? ─ Una respuesta afirmativa fue lo que recibió. Nuevamente había tardado en darla eso sí. ─ Hoy hablaré con Sakura. Espero verte después, para así pagarme lo que haré por ti.

Estaba seguro que después de escucharle decir aquello, su rostro debió tornarse rojo intenso, si hasta parecía que había perdido la voz completamente. Pero ya bastaba de plática, debía cumplir con lo pactado, para así obtener las recompensas.

S-Sasuke-sama...─ Justo cuando se disponía a cortar la llamada, la voz de la chica hizo que se detuviese, que permaneciese en silencio escuchando. ─...yo...─ Dudaba. Sabía que lo hacía, ¿pero, por qué? ─...nada. G-Gracias.

Cortó la comunicación, dejándolo ahí, parado como un idiota. Era obvio, todo ese actuar de anoche había sido por agradecimiento. ¿Por qué más seria?

Soy un estúpido por pensar en eso, no es algo que deba importarme. ─ Murmuró antes de tomar asiento. Aún quedaban algunos minutos antes de que llegase Sakura.

...

Unos ojos blancos observaban con detenimiento el aparato que hace poco había sonado, que aún a pesar de haber continuado con su camino, no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba bien.

Sus pasos se vieron detenidos de improvisto. Era esa persona, la misma con la que había estado platicando hace unos minutos atrás. Él estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, estaba hablando con su compañera, Sakura.

Hinata no supo porqué, pero sus pies no le permitieron avanzar. Era como si éstos quisieran que se quedase observando, presenciando su egoísmo. Se sentía mal, la opresión en su interior volvía a presentarse, con mayor intensidad.

A su mirada llegaba la sorpresa segundos después, al toparse con una completamente opuesta. Él la había visto, podía apreciar esa sonrisa característica suya. Estaba disfrutándolo. Él era un demonio después de todo.

Debía irse de ese lugar. Eso no estaba bien, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué otra cosa se podría sentir de esa manera?, era lo que pensaba.

Estaba decidido. Obligaría a sus extremidades a dar paso, a alejarse por completo, para de alguna manera quitarse la culpa. Pero como todo en esta vida, el karma le castigaba por así decirlo, ya que su caminar se vio detenido por un frondoso árbol de cerezo.

Qué ironía, golpearse con aquello que significaba el nombre de esa chica.

¡Hinata!, ¿estás bien? ─ No podía creer, ¿es que no estaba siendo castigada? Su príncipe le había salvado de caer de espaldas por el golpe recibido. Y lo mejor de todo, es que estaba preocupada por ella. Era feliz. Ahora podía caer en la oscuridad nuevamente, desmayada ─ Hey Hinata, hey, despierta.

En completo mutismo un azabache observaba la escena ocurrida. No había podido evitar sonreír para sus adentros cuando su esclava se había encontrado de frente con ese árbol, pero su disfrute había durado muy poco, al apreciar como su mejor amigo era quien había impedido que ella fuera al suelo. Ahora solo podía apretar sus puños con disconformidad, esperando que luego ella le contara que paso después, ya que Naruto se la llevaba en brazos a quien sabe dónde.

Sakura, quien aún no podía creer que quien quería la estaba invitando a salir, salió de sus pensares al ver a su compañero rubio llevando en brazos a la morena, quien parecía haberse desmayado. Sus ojos verdes les observaban con cierta amargura. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior no se sentía bien al verlos.

**Notas Dark:** _Siento la tardanza. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Les deseo también unas felices fiestas, que lo pasen muy bien con sus familiares y amigos. Que este año sea mucho mejor_

_kisses_


	12. Chapter 12

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

**Beta:** Ero Konoha Girl (Mil Gracias)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era fin de semana y estaba arreglándose para salir con quien quería. Hyuuga Hinata sabía que debería estar con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero, por alguna razón no podía instalar esa expresión en sus facciones.

Sus ojos blancos se centraron en su reflejo que lograba verse en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina de su habitación. Su cabello estaba bien peinado, uniformemente caía por sus hombros y espalda. Llevaba un vestido color blanco con algunas flores color lavanda que le adornaban. Era bastante simple, muy cómodo y preciso para los días de sol. Todo estaba bien, pero a la vez no era así.

Su semblante se volvió sombrío al recordar, al visualizar en aquel que mostraba su imagen, los momentos vividos el día anterior.

_"Sus blancas mejillas reflejaron su timidez, la vergüenza de visualizar aquellos ojos azules con solo despertar. Se sentó lo más rápido posible, sin levantar su rostro en un intento de no mostrar su vergüenza._

L-Lo siento m-mucho, N-Naruto-kun. ─ Con una sonrisa tan común del chico, éste le respondió que no debía disculparse, que se alegraba que estuviera bien después de tal golpe. Los pómulos de la morena se encendieron con más ferocidad al escucharle. Él se preocupaba por su persona, y estaba feliz por eso. ─ G-Gracias...

Pero lo siguiente escuchado, la petición que este le estaba haciendo la volvió a la realidad. Sus expresiones por unos instantes mostraron el dolor causado, pero fue remplazado con un intento de sonrisa en un segundo. Él no tenía la culpa después de todo.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de sacar aquellos pensares de su mente. Esa persona había pedido su ayuda, significa que era de su confianza. Aquello era un progreso, ¿no era así?

El sonido de su celular le sacó de sus pensares. Con calma sus pies le guiaron a los pies de su cama, donde estaba su teléfono. Era un mensaje que había entrado.

_Pasaré por tu casa hoy en la noche._

_Halcón._

Nuevamente la pena volvía a asaltarle. Se había olvidado de esa promesa, de que estaba arrastrando a alguien más en su camino egoísta. Aun cerrando sus ojos, podía visualizar la escena ocurrida esa misma tarde, cuando estaban en clases. Después de que ingresase al salón, antes de que comenzara la tercera hora, en la primera hora de descanso. En la azotea

_"N-No por favor, a-alguien podría venir...─ Con clara vergüenza la chica de mirada perlada, trataba de contener los espasmos que le provocaban las caricias de quien la tenía presa entre sus brazos. ─ S-Sasuke...sama..._

_Te dije que...─ Las palabras del chico fueron cortados por su propia persona, al besar de nueva cuenta a la mujer que estaba sentada sobre su falda. Realmente deseaba tirársela ahí, no contener más ese deseo por su cuerpo. ─...te lo cobraría._

_Con su timidez impresa en todo su rostro, la Hyuuga desvió su mirada al cortar lo que este había empezado, y que por falta de oxigeno había parado. Con una mano a la altura de su corazón, trataba de contener sus palpitaciones, de recuperar el aliento perdido._

_Al notar su estado, el azabache sonrió de medio lado. Pero al recordar el instante en que su rubio amigo se había llevado a su esclava, provocó que su semblante cambiase abruptamente. Él se estaba metiendo con lo que consideraba suyo, al menos hasta haber poseído su cuerpo._

_¿El idiota te dijo algo? ─ La sorpresa llegó por unos segundos a esos ojos color blanquecino de la mujer, quien nuevamente se llenaba de cierta melancolía. Algo no estaba bien, y Sasuke lo sabía._

_Ella no sabía si decirle o no. El chico a quien ella quería le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto, por lo que no tenía el derecho a contar nada más allá de lo necesario. ¿No era así?_

_...N-Naruto-kun m-me pidió que...saliéramos este fin de semana. ─ Respondió la chica luego de negar en un comienzo. Su voz había sonado más baja de lo que deseaba. Sus vocablos lograron que quien estaba junto a ella, desviara su rostro aparentemente impasible._

_Silencio. Sólo las voces de los alumnos lograron llenar sus sentires. Ambos hundidos en sus propios pensamientos._

_Debes estar contenta, estas logrando lo que tanto quieres. ─ No era así. Ella deseaba decirle que estaba equivocado, que todo daba a indicar que esa persona jamás la miraría más allá de una simple amiga. Más nada provino de sus labios, no podía romper su promesa. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso al sentir como éste la tendía sobre el suelo, colocándose él sobre su persona. Hinata podía percibir el palpitar de su corazón al posar sus blancas perlas, en unas completamente opuestas. ─ No se te olvide. Yo debo ser el primero, Hinata._

_La chica no pudo seguir manteniéndole la mirada. Estaba demasiado apenada por sus palabras, por lo que estaba percibiendo en su interior, que supuso que era debido al lugar en el que se hallaban, ya que en cualquier momento alguien podría llegar._

_Pasaré por tu habitación después de la cita con Sakura. ─ Los vocablos del azabache provocaron que esta volviese su atención hacia él. Movimiento con el cual el chico aprovechó de juntar sus labios, en un beso necesitado._

_A medida que compartían sus respiraciones, el moreno comenzó a recorrer con una de sus manos las piernas de quien le respondía según le permitía su inexperiencia mezclada con vergüenza._

_El azabache se deleitaba con la suavidad de sus muslos, con los sonidos que brotaban de esos labios, y que esta intentaba contener lo más que podía. No pudo evitar sonreír sobre los labios de la chica, al notar como la Hyuuga cerraba sus ojos de sólo percibir como su mano traviesa comenzaba a subir lentamente, llegando así al paraíso._

_Sólo disfruta, esclava ─ Al oírle, inconscientemente sus blancas perlas se abrieron a la luz, encontrándose con unas completamente opuestas. Algo en su interior se estremeció, más no logró comprender a qué se debía, qué era lo que expresaba. Era tan diferente de cuando estaba con Naruto._

_Las palabras pronto sobraron, solo eran sensaciones. Lo único que lograba escucharse en aquella azotea, eran sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas, los suspiros y gemidos que trataban de contener mediante sus besos._

_Los dedos del Uchiha ahora acariciaban con total parsimonia el punto justo, el cual lograba que la frágil mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo, se estremeciera, que mordiera su labio inferior tratando de contener de alguna manera lo que estaba apreciando._

_Era una tortura. Justo de esa manera lo describía entre tanta niebla la ojiblanca. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir esas cosas, quien no quería? ¿Qué estaba mal con su persona? Un gemido proveniente de su boca le sacó de sus memorias, dándose cuenta que él había atravesado la barrera de sus pantaletas. Sus pómulos se encendieron con mayor ferocidad al percibir como Sasuke introducía uno de sus dedos._

_¿Deberé tomar tu palabra ahora, esclava? ─ La chica simplemente no pudo responder a su interrogante. Uno porque su timidez no se lo permitía y, segundo porque al notar con éste comenzaba a moverse en su interior, no hubo razonamiento alguno, sólo un calor esparciéndose por cada poro de su ser. ─ Tomaré tu silencio como un sí._

_La Hyuuga desvió su rostro mientras apretaba sus labios con fuerza tratando de contener los espasmos de su cuerpo, que instintivamente se arqueaban con cada movimiento que el Uchiha le daba a aquel dedo travieso. Sus reacciones sólo complacían al azabache, que sonreía satisfecho._

_Ven ─ Su susurro de manera ronca el chico mientras se sentaba. La mujer observo su mano con clara duda. Estaba avergonzada, pero igual coloco con sutileza sus dedos sobre los suyos. ─ siéntate en mis piernas._

_Inconscientemente la blanca mirada de la Hyuuga se dirigió a ese lugar, avergonzándose al segundo de sólo ver la clara excitación del chico, el cual le besaba intensamente de nueva cuenta, borrando de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuese lo que estaba expresando en todo su ser._

_Un gemido ahogado escapaba por su garganta al notar como aquel azabache provocaba un roce entre sus sexos. Todo era tan extraño para la mujer de cabellera azulina. Si bien era cierto que en varias ocasiones había acabado con ese moreno de esa forma, cada una de ellas se sentía diferente, pero no lograba explicarse siquiera a si misma de qué forma. Solo era...diferente._

_Me pones tan caliente, Hinata ─ ¿Era posible que la fiebre apareciera por estar haciendo cosas así, por escuchar cosas como esa? Se consultaba la de los ojos blancos, al percibir como un calor intenso inundaba no sólo sus pómulos, sino cada centímetro de su rostro._

_─ Son mis palabras quienes te hacen reaccionar así, o acaso es...─ Otro movimiento de la cadera del chico provocó otro roce más profundo entre sus intimidades, logrando sacar de parte de ambos gestos muy similares. ─... ¿esto?_

_La sonrisa de ángel demonio se hizo presente en el rostro del Uchiha al ver como su esclava desviaba su mirada llena de vergüenza. ¿Podían ser ambas cosas las que le hacían ponerse de esa manera? Algo en su interior le hizo sentirse complacido por esos pensares. Él no le era del todo indiferente, aunque fuera solo en el aspecto sexual._

_Voy a tomar lo que es mío, esclava ─ La sorpresa llegaba a esas blancas lunas al oírle. Tanto fue el desconcierto, que ni se percato del instante en que Sasuke le arrancaba las pantaletas, destrozándolas._

_La morena cerró sus blancas perlas a la oscuridad. No podía creer que en verdad le daría su virginidad a un chico como Uchiha Sasuke, quien sólo desea su cuerpo, más no su corazón. Tampoco era como si ella le quisiera. Si bien era cierto que había conocido otras facetas suyas, e incluso ella misma una vez le había besado, su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Así era, aunque su corazón latiese intensamente al percibir como aquel chico comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, no le amaba._

_El azabache sonrió de medio lado al apreciar las expresiones que su esclava le regalaba. Su interior se deleitó, ya que era su persona quien le causaba tales sentires, no el idiota de su mejor amigo. Hinata lo deseaba, tanto como él a ella._

_¡Que le estas haciendo a Hinata, maldito pervertido! ─ Tanto sus ojos negros, como los blancos de su acompañante, se dirigieron sin demora hacia la entrada a aquella azotea._

_¡K-Kiba-kun! ─ Con el asombro mezclado con nerviosismo expresado en sus facciones, la Hyuuga trató de apartarse de donde estaba. Pero sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, cayendo al suelo una vez más. Su rostro era similar a una remolacha._

_Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ Al notar como el Uchiha iba a ayudar a la muchacha, el castaño recién llegado, se interpuso en sus intenciones, ayudándole él a ponerse de pie a su amiga, quien aún no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de la vergüenza. ─ Seguro este tipo te dio algo de beber. Por Dios Hinata, ¿te das cuenta...?_

_Ten cuidado con lo que dices perro. ─ El tono de malos amigos del azabache atrajo la atención de los otros presentes. Sus oscuros ojos se centraron en los del otro chico, siendo respondida la apatía de la misma manera. ─ Lo que estuvo por pa..._

_¡L-Lo siento Kiba-kun! ─ Interrumpió la del cabello azulino. Había temido de lo que su amo podría decir, ya que lucía bastante enfadado. Claro. No más que ahora, al escucharle cortarle sus palabras. ¿Pero que otra cosa podía ser? Sentía demasiada vergüenza, y no podría soportar que su amigo se enterase de lo que estaba pasando, no así. ─ N-No es lo que crees, yo..._

_Descuida, sé que tú no eres así. ─ Sus vocablos la entristecieron como nunca. Él no sabía de lo que estaba siendo capaz de hacer, todo por conseguir el cariño de quien había amado en secreto desde hace tanto tiempo. ─ Es en este sujeto en quien no confío._

_Sin decir nada más, la morena fue sacada a jalones de ese sitio, dejando a un irritado Uchiha, quien apretaba sus puños en un intento de contener su furia contra el pretendiente de su esclava."_

Su ojos tomaron un color grisáceo, demostrando así la tristeza que profesaba de sólo pensar en qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su amigo ahora. No quería que la odiara, porque era una peor persona de lo que él creía.

¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con su ser? Si incluso su cuerpo aún le mostraba señales de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en aquella azotea. ¿Es que todo eso le estaba afectando, le estaba cambiando? Negó con fuerza ante sus pensares, diciéndose una y otra vez que eso no podía ser, que era sólo porque todo era nuevo para ella.

El sonido de unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su alcoba le hizo volver en si. Naruto había llegado a buscarla. No era momento para pensar en ese demonio, en lo que estaba haciendo con sus emociones.

**...**

_Recuerda que haces ésto para obtener una recompensa._─ Pensaba para si un chico de cabello oscuro, mientras iba camino a su destino, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llevaba puesto unos jeans color azul oscuro, junto a una camisa negra que mantenía sus dos primeros botones desabrochados. ─ El problema será si Sakura se hace esperanzas.

Frunciendo el ceño, el azabache detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la puerta de la chica en cuestión. Pero antes de tocar, escribió en su celular un mensaje para su esclava. Al terminar su disgusto se vio incrementado, al recordar con quien iba a estar la chica.

¡Sasuke-kun! ─ _Lo había estado esperando._Fue lo que pensó el moreno al notar como su compañera abría la puerta con una sonrisa, dispuesta a abrazarlo. Pero su intento había quedado solo en sus ganas, al notar como el morocho volteaba, ignorándole completamente.

¿A dónde quieres ir? ─ Algo en el interior de su compañera se removió con amargura. Ella siempre había soñado con este acontecimiento. En su mente había estado dibujado, ¿sería tan diferente? Él debía llegar a buscarla con una sonrisa, diciéndole que tenía planeado todo el día, para así sorprenderla. Sacudió su cabeza sacándose esas ideas, con la clara determinación de que seguro él estaba nervioso o algo parecido.

¿Qué tal ir al centro comercial? ─ Una mueca se posó en las facciones del Uchiha al escucharle. Para él era una peste ir a ese tipo de lugares con sus citas, porque siempre terminaba aburriéndose, dejándolas solas sin decir vocablo alguno. Aún con esos pensares, empezó su camino hacía ese lugar. ─ ¿I-Iremos caminando?

Afligida la peli rosa vio con pesar sus zapatos taco alto. Mordiéndose su labio inferior nerviosa, se consultó si debía preguntarle a su acompañante, si le esperaba para cambiarse. Pero al verlo avanzar tan rápidamente, tuvo que desistir de esa idea.

**...**

Sakura Haruno era una chica muy activa, una de las mejores de su clase. Inclusive era la delegada de los estudiantes, la encargada de las actividades, de que todo se mantuviera en orden. Uno de sus anhelos más grandes era ser una prestigiosa doctora, para así poder ayudar a los demás, porque le gustaba estar en contacto con la gente.

Curiosamente posee una personalidad bastante explosiva, la cual salía a flote especialmente por uno de sus más cercanos, Uzumaki Naruto. Un chico que jamás pensó apreciar tanto, ya que en un comienzo sólo lo consideraba una molestia. Pero ahora, ni siquiera sabía que tan importante era para su persona.

Los ojos verdes de la chica fueron a parar a la espalda de quien iba un paso más adelante. No pudo evitar sentir dolor en su pecho. Porque a pesar de que estaban en una cita, él parecía ignorarla completamente.

¿Vamos a la tienda de música? ─ Le consultó ella con clara alegría, tratando así de que resultara como deseaba, como siempre había querido.

Como quieras. ─ Escuchó de los labios del pelinegro, para instantes después asentir con una sonrisa y seguirle. Daría lo mejor porque funcionara, por aprovechar esa oportunidad que le estaba dando. Porque aunque Sasuke estuviese siendo como siempre, él la había invitado a salir, y eso debía significar algo. ¿No era así?

Al llegar a dicho local, sus pasos se fueron directamente a los estantes de discos pop. Amaba ese tipo de música, era su favorita por sus letras y estilo tan jovial y alegre. Sonrió ante sus pensares. Con dicha expresión dibujaba en su rostro, cogió uno para así mostrárselo a la persona que debía estar a su lado, encontrándose con un gran vacío.

Al buscarle, le encontró unos pasos alejados de su ser, en donde estaban los estantes de música clásica.

_"Mira Sakura-chan, ¡salió un nuevo cd de ese grupo que tanto te gusta!" _

Asombrada la chica de los ojos color jade volteó en búsqueda de esa voz tan familiar, que siempre tan animadamente le acompañaba en todos sus gustos. Pero sólo la sombra de un recuerdo es lo que logró divisar a su lado. Una sonrisa puesta en un rostro amistoso.

Naruto, que aunque no estuviera físicamente en ese lugar, siempre parecía estarlo en espíritu cuando más le necesitaba.

Cerrando sus parpados, agradeció en silencio a esa persona. Al abrirlos, observó al chico que siempre había querido. Éste sonreía de medio lado mientras veía un cd en cuestión. Sin poder evitarlo, aquella peli rosa se cuestionó que podría estar causando que ese chico tan serio mostrara una actitud como esa de sólo apreciar algo como eso.

La Haruno sacudió su cabeza en un intento de apartar esos pensares de su mente. Ahora solo debía tratar de encontrar un afín con su persona. Aún dudosa se fue acercando. No era que no le gustase ese tipo de música, era sólo que no estaba en su lista de favoritos. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podía hacer un intento, ¿no era así?

¿Ese estilo de música le gusta a Sasuke-kun? ─ Le consultó la de los ojos verdes, a quien ahora posaba su atención en ella.

En silencio ésta esperaba por una respuesta, pero sólo se halló con unos oscuros orbes perdidos en alguna parte de sus recuerdos.

_"Así que a Naruto-kun le gusta la música pop...─ Meditaba para si una muchacha de cabello azulino. Sonrió con ternura al escucharlo, al enterarse de uno de los gustos de quien quería. Sus expresiones estaban siendo observadas en silencio por quien era su amo, quien le había contado eso al escuchar su interrogante._

_¿Por qué te entusiasma tanto?, ¿Es que también te gusta esa música tan vacía? ─ Al escucharle, la morena bajó su mirada. Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus facciones. Al no obtener respuesta, el azabache cogió uno de los cd que ella había esta mirando segundos antes de preguntarle sobre los gustos del Uzumaki._

_Yiruma. First love ─ No. Ella no tenía los mismos gustos musicales. Curiosamente... ─ Escucha algo de música, vendré enseguida._

_Su mandato lleno de seriedad atrajo a la chica del mundo de ensueños, quien cogió lo que antes había estado entre los dedos del Uchiha, para así ponerlo en donde se probaban los cd. Sus blancas perlas se posaron con curiosidad en el que era su amo. Algo en su interior le reflejó un extraño sentir al verle conversar con una chica de aquel local._

_Además de ser aprovechado, es un mujeriego ─ Aún sin poder creerse que estuviese relacionándose de alguna manera con ese chico, decidió voltear, concentrarse netamente en lo que le fascinaba. La melodía de ese compositor Coreano._

_Pronto estaba disfrutando de la suave melodía del piano, de las increíbles sensaciones de paz que le transmitía._

_¿Te gusta la melodía Hyuuga? Quizás podríamos escucharla cuando por fin te esté haciendo mía ─ El cuerpo de la chica se tensó al notar una presencia a su espalda, al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rosa pálido de sólo percibir las miradas de todos sobre ellos._

_Aquellos sentires hicieron que se separara rápidamente de esos que la habían mantenido presa. Avergonzada bajó su rostro en un intento de ocultar sus emociones. El azabache solo sonrió ladinamente, divertido por los reaccionares que siempre tenía"_

Podría ser interesante... ─ Murmuró el moreno tras salir de sus recuerdos, dando así la media vuelta con el objeto en cuestión entre sus manos, pasando por alto a quien le veía con total asombro al apreciar aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

A pesar de que estaba en una cita con ella, parecía estar en un lugar inalcanzable, como siempre. Sin poder evitarlo, en sus expresiones se posó un semblante lleno de tristeza.

Esa era la pena que siempre le causaba ese sentimiento que guardaba por aquel Uchiha, quien a pesar de ser relativamente cercano, era tan distante como el cielo. Desde siempre le había resultado así, y ahora que él le había pedido que salieran, creía que todo iba a cambiar. Que equivocada estaba, era lo que pensaba.

_"Sakura-chan debe sonreír. Su sonrisa es la más linda de la clase."_

Los ojos verdes de la chica mostraron el asombro que sentía. Nuevamente su rubio amigo tomó posesión de sus pensares. Fue imposible no cumplir con la petición de sus recuerdos. Eso era lo que siempre le provocaba ese chico una vez que lo aprendió a conocer, que se convirtió en alguien imprescindible para su vivir.

_Gracias, Naruto..._─ Pensaba la mujer mientras observaba a quien quería, comprar aquello que había estado viendo tan ensimismado.

¿Terminaste de ver lo que querías, Sakura? ─ Consultó el moreno al llegar a su lado, con la bolsa de su compra en una de sus manos. Su rostro seguía siendo inexpresivo al igual que su tono de voz. ─ ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?

Después de negar lentamente ante su interrogante, la del cabello rosado habló.

¿Qué tal si solo damos vueltas por ahí? ─ Respondió ésta con otra consulta, logrando que el chico solo moviera sus hombros indicando que estaba bien para él.

Fue así como recorrieron varias tiendas de ropa. Todas ellas fueron apreciadas más por la chica, ya que el moreno sólo caminaba atrás suyo, siguiendo sus pasos en silencio.

Sakura no podía evitar cuestionarse lo diferente que se sentía al estar junto a Sasuke, si lo comparaba con Naruto, quien siempre le felicitaba por su buen gusto, que incluso se probaba alguna que otra prenda sólo para hacerla sonreír.

¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente, y tan similar de alguna manera?

Ahora que iba con el azabache, tenía que apurar su paso para seguirle, forzarse para encontrar un tema y cortar la incomodidad que se creaba por momentos, pero cuando estaba con su rubio amigo, era este quien disminuía sus pasos para ir a su lado. Y para que decir del ambiente, que era siempre tan relajado, tan divertido.

¿Cómo podía estar pensando en Naruto, cuando estaba en una cita con quien siempre había querido? Se preguntaba con clara incomprensión, mientras veía como el Uchiha se encontraba mirando un aparador con celulares de última moda.

_Tal vez..._─ Sus mejillas se encendieron por sus pensares, recordando que dentro de unos días sería su cumpleaños, y que puede que él estuviese escogiendo su regalo. ─ Su deseo era traerme aquí, para que escogiera mi regalo, y luego sorprenderme.

Con esa idea en mente, se apuró en alcanzarle, para situarse a su lado viendo los diferentes tipos de aparatos telefónicos.  
Sakura, como mujer, ¿Cuál preferirías? ─ Ahí estaban los vocablos que tanto esperaba. Estaba segura que sus creencias no estaban erróneas. Él le iba a regalar ese objeto.

Ah...pues. Veamos. ─ Respondió la de cabellos color rosa con una sonrisa en sus expresiones.

**...**

Al final el azabache había decidido uno bastante simple, color lavanda. Incluso escogió un adorno para éste, de esos que cuelgan a un lado con un cordel color negro. Sakura pensaba que escogería una pequeña flor del cerezo que había, pero al notarlo inclinarse por un pequeño ratoncito, entendía que si escogía eso tan directamente, era natural que su persona se daría cuenta inmediatamente que era para ella. Él estaba siendo precavido.

Ahora que se hallaban tomando un refresco en uno de los tantos puestos, la chica no podía evitar mirar emocionada el paquete que este mantenía sobre la mesa. Aún cuando trataba de mantener su atención en la bebida light que había pedido, era imposible sentir esa ansiedad en su interior.

Entre tanto, el azabache sacó el celular en cuestión. Y colocándole la canción de la guerra de las galaxias que tenía en su celular, se dispuso a anotar también su número telefónico. Al terminar, se puso a mandarle un mensaje a su esclava.

_Espero que la estés pasando bien con el idiota. No se te olvide que pasaré a verte a la noche. Asegúrate de esperarme con esa camisola de la otra vez. _

Sasuke-kun, ¿lograste comunicarte con la persona? ─ La voz de su cita le distrajo, atrayendo su atención. Guardando su aparato telefónico, tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja antes de preguntarle porqué decía eso. ─ Es que has estado mirando mucho tu celular, marcando un número para luego ¿cortar?

_La culpa la tiene esa idiota, por salir con..._─ Sus memorias fueron interrumpidas al escucharle a su compañera, decir que si no lo conociera, juraría que estaba enamorado y se hallaba desesperado buscando a la chica en cuestión, desistiendo luego de hacerlo por orgullo. Sus ojos negros le observaron con molestia. ─ No digas estupideces, Sakura.

La chica se sorprendió al escucharle hablarle de manera tan fría, para instantes después pararse y comenzar a alejarse. ¿Por qué molestarse por algo tan simple? Para ella era inconcebible, a no ser... ¿que fuera verdad?

No, eso es imposible... ─ Murmuró para si la Haruno, antes de levantarse e ir a pos suyo. ─ Sasuke-kun, espérame.

Después de tales acontecimientos, ninguno dijo nada más. Solo caminaban entre las personas, en completo mutismo e incomodidad para la chica de ojos verdes. Al no poder soportarlo más – y mordiendo su labio inferior – trató de sacar algún tema para cortar el ambiente creado.

¿S-Sasuke-kun no cree que Naruto se ha comportado muy extraño estos días? ─ Al no obtener respuesta alguna, decidió proseguir nerviosa. ─ Parecía evitarme de lo más nervioso. ¿Crees que le guste alguien...? ─ Al pronunciar tales palabras, una opresión se formó en su pecho, dificultándosele hablar normalmente. Su tono salía más apagado, logrando que su acompañante le observara de reojo. ─ El otro día Hinata...él la llevaba en brazos...

La Hyuuga se golpeó contra un árbol, y el idiota la ayudó. Eso fue todo. ─ Respondió el moreno luego de unos momentos de completo silencio, logrando que la Haruno le mirara comprendiendo sus palabras. Entonces era como ella creía. Una simple coincidencia.

Gracias Hinata, ¡eres la mejor! ─ Una voz muy conocida por ambos les hizo detenerse, presenciando así como su rubio compañero abrazaba con fuerza a una avergonzada morena de ojos blancos. Los mismos que ahora se percataban de la presencia de las otras dos personas, entre tantas otras.

S-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san... ─ Ahí estaban los cuatro, observándose en silencio, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 12:-**

_Espero que ahora haya subido bien, porque fanfiction a veces no lee bien lo que se le sube por word. *suspiro*  
_

_Bienvenidos mis nuevos lectores. Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios. _

_**D**__arkAmy-chan_


	13. Chapter 13

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

**Beta:** Ero Konoha Girl (Mil Gracias)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía un hermoso día. No podía creer que estuviera en ese lugar, que pudiese compartir más momentos con quien quería.

Los ojos blanquecinos de la Hyuuga se posaron en el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente, el que lograba apreciarse a través del gran ventanal de la que iba a ser su habitación en el actual paseo.

Sin duda era un hermoso lago rodeado por una frondosa vegetación. Siempre había sido una amante del verdor, de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía los lugares apartados, y estaba segura que esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Pronto el brillo de su mirar fue perdiéndose a través de la neblina de recuerdos de ese día que le había brindado tantos sentimientos confusos.

_"Ahí se hallaban cuatro chicos de instituto, viéndose en silencio mientras un sin número de personas transitaba por su alrededor. Mutismo que se vio cortado por la voz de la peli rosa del grupo. _

_Sakura sentía que no podía sonreír en verdad, era como si algo en su interior se hubiese trizado. No supo por qué, pero supuso que era tal vez por lo inesperado de la situación. Jamás creyó pasar por algo así, no con Naruto que siempre había tenido ojos para nadie más que su persona. Negó con disimulo ante sus pensares, ya que no era como si pensara que él estaría siempre para ella, ¿o sí? No. Debía mostrar que no era así, aunque en el fondo no lo desease._

_Era egoísta y lo sabía. No podía evitar sentirse mal por ello, después de todo estaba en una cita con el chico que quería, ¿Por qué su amigo no podía salir con alguien más?_

_N-Naruto, Hinata...qué sorpresa. ─ La Haruno se reprendió por no poder mostrarse como deseaba. Para ella era imposible que no le afectase. Era su mejor amigo después de todo, quien siempre le había profesado amor eterno._

_Los ojos de la morena del grupo se posaron en quien era su acompañante. Era dificultoso no sentirse mal por él, menos después de buscar con tanto esmero un regalo para la persona que era su rival en el amor. Había estado tan feliz de verle sonreír al hallarlo, al escucharlo soltar con la alegría de siempre lo bueno que había sido en pedirle ayuda. ¿Todo para qué?_

_No podía dejar que Sakura malinterpretara las cosas, aún a pesar de que ella gustaba de quien le torturaba todos los días. Pero en el instante en que había cogido las palabras las fuerzas necesarias para hablar, la voz fría de otro ser le interrumpió, provocando que su atención se posara en quien le veía con clara intensidad. Aunque no lo demostraba, la de los cabellos azulinos sabía que estaba molesto, lo sentía en la piel. _

_¿Qué esperas para caminar, Sakura? ─ Al percibir su tono, la Haruno dirigió sus ojos color esmeralda hacia el moreno, quien parecía que estaba dispuesto a retomar su caminar en cualquier momento. ¿Estaba enfadado? Su expresión no lo reflejaba, más su tono de voz..._

_E-Eh...s-sí... ─ Respondió con clara inseguridad mezclada con preocupación la susodicha, antes de volverse hacía quien le había hablado. Pero en el instante en que iban a dar paso, la voz del rubio del grupo se hizo escuchar._

_¡Bastardo! ─ Las miradas de ambas chicas se posaron en el Uzumaki. Hinata, que estaba a su lado pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que éste profesaba, al verle apretar los puños. Fue imposible no evitar sentir pena mezclada con rechazo. Pero aunque este había logrado que el azabache detuviera su intento de alejarse, aún así no volteó a mirarle. ─ Si estas en una cita con Sakura-chan...─ Al ver los ojos claros del chico, al escucharle de esa manera, la nombrada no entendía por qué de pronto un calor subía hacía sus pómulos. No lograba comprender que era ese sentir. ─... ¡Trátala como se merece, cabrón!_

_El silencio los rodeó por unos instantes, segundos en que podían sentirse en el aire un sin número de emociones. _

_Naruto...─ Pensaba la acompañante del Uchiha. Fue imposible evitar sonreír con suavidad. Él siempre estaba pensando en ella, aún cuando estuviese saliendo con alguien más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota y tan dulce a la vez? Así era él después de todo, era de esa manera como habría logrado cambiar su forma de verle, de pensar sobre su ser. _

_No vengas a decirme como actuar, idiota. ─ La fría voz del chico de mirada oscura se hizo escuchar, logrando sacar de sus pensares a ambas féminas, captando la atención de sus conocidos. ─ Solo preocúpate de tú cita, no de la mía._

_La palabra celos pasó por un segundo en la mente de Sakura, quien como la otra chica que se encontraba ahí, veía con inquietud lo que estaba desarrollándose entre sus compañeros. _

_Hinata, en silencio, notaba la clara molestia en el rostro de su rubio amado, para luego pasar a la expresión neutra del que era su amo. Debía hacer algo, sentía que si seguían así, podría terminar peor, y eso es algo que no querría._

_¿Y si decía la verdad? Que solo le había acompañado a comprar el regalo de la chica que estaba en frente suyo. Pero así como había venido esa idea, la desechó en el mismo instante. No podía traicionar a quien amaba, no después que le había prometido mantenerlo en secreto._

_¡¿Por qué...? ─ El suave grito proveniente de la Hyuuga, atrajo todas las miradas hacia su ser. Ahora no sólo estaba nerviosa, sino que también avergonzada. Aquello provocó que su voz bajase su tono, casi en un susurro ─ P-Porque...los cuatro..._

_El Uchiha veía en silencio como su esclava se sumía en su clara timidez. Sus puños se tensaron al notar como Naruto se le acercaba, diciéndole que no escuchaba, que hablase más fuerte. Pero su molestia se vio más incrementada al verla ponerse toda colorada por eso mismo, para luego caer desmayada de los nervios."_

Fue sacada de sus recuerdos por la tonada de un celular, las blancas perlas que tenía por ojos, fueron a parar al aparato de color lavanda, avergonzada de sólo recordar como lo había obtenido.

_"Ya el cielo se hallaba cubierto de estrellas, las cuales lograba apreciar desde donde se encontraba sentada, los pies de su cama. _

_Hinata cerró sus ojos recordando como había llegado ahí, en lo avergonzada que se había sentido al darle las gracias a aquel que le había ayudado. Aún colocando sus manos en sus pómulos, podía percibir el calor en ellos._

_¿Pensando en el idiota ese? ─ Su pena se vio mezclada con sorpresa al escuchar aquel tono neutro conocido. Sabía que vendría, de hecho lo estaba esperando como él le había indicado, pero al estar tan metida en sus pensares, no se percató de su entrada por la ventana._

_N-Naruto-kun no es...─ La suave voz de la mujer se hizo escuchar. Los vocablos que estaba por escuchar, sólo logró que el recién llegado frunciera el entrecejo, molesto. Con dicho sentir, le cortó._

_Lo es para mí. No me digas qué pensar. ─ Sus palabras hicieron que la morena bajara su rostro sumido en la amargura. Él era tan insensible. _

_El silencio reinó en aquella habitación, la cual sólo se hallaba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna que lograba colarse por donde el chico había accedido. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, sumidos en lo que estaban expresando. _

_¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? ─ La Hyuuga no se atrevió a levantar su rostro, porque sabía que ahora él estaba en frente suyo, cerca. Se sentía nerviosa, pero a la vez aún sentida por como se comportaba. Estaba siendo cobarde, lo sabía. ─ Tan bien estuvo, ¿Qué no te atreves a mirarme?_

_¿Es que había hecho cosas que solo él debía? Con clara molestia, con una de sus manos el azabache le obligó a enfrentarle. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con otros llenos de asombro. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que su oscura miraba bajo a esos labios que temblaban de incomprensión. _

_Deseaba besarla, demostrarle que él era su dueño, al menos hasta que se aburriera de este juego. Porque era él quien dominaba la situación, porque era su persona quien ponía las reglas. _

_Sus oscuros orbes se fijaron en el atuendo que ésta portaba. Se había puesto el camisón que le había sugerido, incluso estaba dispuesta a lo que quisiese, ¿pero por qué ya no parecía ser suficiente? _

_La vio cerrar sus blancas perlas a la oscuridad al notar como acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. Mas cuando su boca se disponía a tomar lo que le pertenecía, el recuerdo de la mujer que estaba a centímetros suyo siendo abrazada por su mejor amigo atracó sus memorias. La molestia volvía a hacerse presente. _

_El sonido de un celular les volvió a la realidad. Aquel era el del Uchiha, que en estos momentos era sacado por este mismo de su bolsillo. Todo ante la confusa mirada de la mujer de cabello azulino._

_¿Qué quieres, Ino? ─ ¿Ino? Se consultó la morena. Era tonto llegar a consultarse si era hombre, ya que no era así. No supo por qué, pero de pronto sintió que no debía estar ahí, escuchando. ─ Si estoy ocupado o no, no te incumbe. ─ Hinata percibió como sus manos apretaban los dobleces de su camisola. Tanta fue su sorpresa, que sus blancas perlas no tardaron en reflejarlo. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que algo no estaba bien? ¿Acaso era porque seguro era igual que aquella otra chica? Sólo una herramienta para la entretención de ese demonio, ¿acaso era por eso que su cuerpo mostraba desagrado? ─ Bien, iré ahora. _

_Al cortar la comunicación, su atención volvía a la que era su esclava. Ella mantenía su rostro cabizbajo. Aunque parte de su ser deseaba quedarse, demostrarle que su cuerpo le pertenecía, aún sentía esa furia en su interior. Sabía que si se quedaba en ese lugar, nada bueno saldría, que podía perder lo que tanto le estaba costando conseguir. No podía darse ese lujo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo.  
Me voy. ─ Dijo el chico después de unos momentos de silencio, después de estar observándola sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo volteó para comenzar a caminar hacia por donde había accedido._

_...E-Es una mala persona. ─ Hinata no esperaba que esos vocablos brotaran de sus labios, mas no se sentía mal por decirlas, ya que era lo que su corazón le decía en esos momentos.  
Al oírle, éste detuvo su andar, mas no volteó a verla. ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Acaso porque iba a ver a otra mujer? _

_¿Estás celosa? ─ Al escucharle consultar aquello, nuevamente la sorpresa tomaba posesión de las facciones de la Hyuuga. Media sonrisa se posó en los labios del de los ojos oscuros como la noche cuando volteó para verle. ¿Es que había dado en el blanco? ─ Si me dices que así es, me quedaré._

_Sasuke permaneció en completo mutismo, sólo observando cómo ahora la mujer que deseaba bajaba su rostro de nueva cuenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba permanecer sin decir nada? Se estaba aburriendo. ¿Tal vez debía ayudarle?_

_No tardó mucho en regresar hacia donde estaba en un comienzo, a tomar con una de sus manos el mentón de la chica e invitar a verle directamente. Ella en un comienzo no logró evitar ruborizarse, pero segundos después, cuando éste se disponía a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, Hinata lo apartó con clara oscuridad en sus blancas perlas._

_A mi...m-me gusta N-Naruto-kun...─ Palabras suficientes para que el morocho le soltase con clara rabia impresa en sus facciones._

_Exacto, y por eso no tienes derecho a criticarme. ─ Su voz había sonado demasiado fría, pero no le importó. Esa mujer nuevamente se atrevía a despreciarlo, y todo por el idiota de su mejor amigo. ─ Recuerda que sólo eres mi esclava, hasta que me aburra. _

_Ya me humilló suficiente por hoy...─ Apretando con fuerza sus puños, la mujer trataba de contener sus deseos de llorar, de lograr sacar el habla sin romperse. ─ E-Esa chica debe estarle...esperando. _

_El silencio les rodeó. Sólo el sonido del reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación era lo único que se lograba escuchar. Más cuando la Hyuuga pensaba que por fin esa persona se marcharía, le escuchó caminar nuevamente hacía su cama, hasta sentirle recostarse en ésta. No lograba comprender su actuar, por qué no le dejaba sola e iba a revolcarse con esa mujer que le había llamado. _

_Esto es tuyo ─ Un objeto cayó entre sus muslos, logrando sacarla de sus amargas memorias para así centrarse en éste. Al segundo unas palabras le asaltaron, era la voz del moreno que permanecía recostado con sus ojos cerrados. En éstas le decía que se haría cargo en cuanto a lo del celular, para que su padre no se diese cuenta._

_"No puedo permitir que algo te aparte."_

_¿Lo compró durante su cita con Sakura-san...? ─ Pensó la chica al levantar entre sus manos el celular de color lila, logrando percatarse incluso del pequeño adorno en forma de ratoncito. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel y dulce a la vez?  
E-Está bonito. Gracias... ─ Murmuró con una suave sonrisa, la cual captó el morocho que había abierto sus ojos segundos antes, para ahora nuevamente cerrarlos con una sonrisa característica suya._

_Déjame dormir. Estoy cansado ─ Las mejillas de Hinata ahora tomaban un rojo intenso. ¿Es que pensaba en quedarse a dormir nuevamente?¿Ya no iba a ir a juntarse con aquella que le había llamado? ─ ¿Qué esperas, no vas a venir? _

_Aún con su vergüenza, la chica logró asentir tras salir de la estupefacción, y con lentitud se situó a su lado, sin tocarle. _

_Dame calor ─ El latir de su corazón era lo único que lograba llegar a los oídos de la peli azul, al percibir como era abrazada y atraída hasta el otro cuerpo de quien estaba en su cama. Así logró permanecer, aún rígida por la vergüenza, la chica durante unos minutos de completo mutismo, tratando de controlar sus pulsaciones cerrando sus párpados, los cuales abrió de improvisto al escuchar la voz de quien le atraía más hacía si. ─...No salgas con Naruto, hasta que ya no estés conmigo._

_...D-De acuerdo. ─ Hinata no supo por qué al escucharle una suave sonrisa adornó sus facciones, y mucho menos qué le impulsó a aceptar tal petición, pero su corazón se había logrado calmar, echándole la culpa tal vez al sueño, lo tranquila que se sentía en esos momentos."_

S-Sasuke-sama... ─ ¿Qué otro nombre podía decir, si solo esa persona le llamaba a ese celular? Sus mejillas sólo reflejaron con más intensidad la vergüenza que profesaba.  
No desempaques todo, porque tengo planes para estos días. ─ No hubo tiempo para réplica, ni mucho menos para consultas, ya que el morocho nuevamente hablaba. ─ Otra cosa. Cuando termines de ordenar, quiero que vengas a mi habitación, ya sabes cual es.

Mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia, la Hyuuga se había quedado en blanco, sólo viendo el objeto que yacía entre sus dedos. Su palpitar volvía a hacerse presente, con mayor intensidad.

...

Con una sonrisa de ángel demonio Sasuke cortaba la llamada, dirigiendo su atención a un CD que se hallaba sobre el velador que estaba junto a su cama, preguntándose si ella se recordaría de lo que le había dicho ese día, cual sería su posible reaccionar.

Aunque realmente no importa, ya que hoy no te escaparas, Hinata. ─ Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus fantasías, visiones que iba a hacer realidad dentro de poco. Al abrir, la sonrisa de su hiperactivo amigo le recibió. ─ ¿Que quieres, Naruto?

Que carácter, ¿no dormiste bien? ─ El Uchiha no pudo reprimir media sonrisa, ya que de hecho, había dormido muy bien, como todas noches después de haberle regalado aquel celular a su esclava. Hacía una semana que sólo iba a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y bañarse. Su rubio compañero sólo le observó con extrañeza, sin comprender la mueca que tenía plantada en sus facciones, pero al menos ya lucía de mejor humor, ¿estaba sonriendo no era así? O al menos eso le parecía. ─ Estaba avisándoles a todos que no hicieran planes para hoy en la noche, recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan.  
_Demonios, tendré que hacerla rápida..._ ─ Meditaba el de cabello oscuro, cuando nuevamente la voz de Naruto le sacó de sus ideas, diciéndole que no se olvidara. ─ Ahí estaré, ahora vete, que tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Estas ocupado? Y yo te iba a invitar a que me acompañaras a los baños termales junto con Kiba ─ De sólo escuchar ese nombre, el rostro del chico de cabellos color negro reflejó su molestia. Era cierto, ese sujeto había ido al paseo también, y podía darse una idea del porqué. Pero ni siquiera ese pulgoso – como suele decirle – le impediría cumplir con su cometido.

Estoy ocupado, y lo estaré el resto del día. ─ Cuando su compañero iba a volver a decirle lo del cumpleaños de su amiga, el de los cabellos oscuros se adelantó, interrumpiéndole. ─ Antes que des tu discurso nuevamente, te digo que iré a saludar a Sakura como todos los años. ¿De acuerdo?

Gracias, sabes lo importante es para ella...que asistas. ─ Al terminar de hablar, una sonrisa melancólica se formó en las facciones del Uzumaki, logrando el mosqueo de Sasuke. No podía creer que el idiota de su mejor amigo tratase aún de emparejarlo con la peli rosa, dejando de lado sus sentimientos por ella. No deseaba verlo de esa manera, le irritaba más que nada. Él era igual que su esclava, estúpidos en supremacía, por eso volteó hacía su habitación.

Deberías darle más importancia a lo que tú sientes, Naruto. ─ Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, y dejar a un pensativo chico de ojos azules, quien instantes después sonreía ya con más naturalidad.

No puedo estar sin dar pelea, ¿verdad Sasuke? ─ Así fue como con una nueva meta en su mente, el Uzumaki comenzó su caminar hacía los baños termales. Su determinación era, que así como Sakura no se daba por vencida en sus sentimientos para su amigo, él tampoco lo haría con ella. Se confesaría cuando llegase el momento indicado.

...

A llegar a su destino, el rubio se dispuso a sacarse la ropa, ya que cuanto antes deseaba relajarse un rato entre esas aguas que eran tan famosas dentro de la zona. Al entrar vio que todo estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina. Más no le importó, sólo corrió para arrojarse en una bomba al agua. Pero un suave grito le hizo salir rápidamente, ¿era un baño mixto, y él sin toalla?

El calor mezclado con la vergüenza comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, llegando así a su cabeza. ¿Acaso se iba a desmayar? Lo único que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad, fueron unos suaves ojos negros adornados por un rubor intenso.

...

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué era lo que podría tener planeado? Ya que para ella ese demonio que tenía por amo era capaz de cualquier cosa, sólo para incomodarla.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, se detuvo justo en el instante en que se disponía a tocar la puerta de éste. Podía percibir el latido de su corazón, la ansiedad mezclada con el pavor de lo que su cuerpo podría mostrar, como siempre cuando estaba con él. Era tan difícil de comprenderse.

Fue en ese instante una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos. Sus blancas perlas reflejaron asombro, que se vio incrementado al ver como Sasuke salía a su encuentro con una de esas sonrisas tan características suyas.

Yiruma. Kiss the Rain ─ Se encontraba estupefacta. ¿Es que en verdad había...?. No podía creerlo, un detalle tan grande proveniente de un sujeto como Uchiha Sasuke.  
La vergüenza le impidió seguir viéndole, por lo que bajó su mirada al suelo aún sin poder creerlo.

¿C-Cómo...cuándo S-Sasuke-sama...? ─ El azabache sólo le veía divertido, más porque ella aún no lograba comprender el significado de aquello.

Durante la cita con Sakura, pero es lo de menos. ─ El moreno permaneció en completo mutismo, reflejando un leve asombro al verle negar, al escuchar pronunciar con dificultad un suave _Gracias._ Se volteó para retomar su postura fría, ya que nuevamente esa mujer le estaba haciéndose sentir de manera extraña. Debía concentrarse en su meta, el deseo que le invadía. ─ Entra, alguien puede verte.

Al acceder y cerrar la puerta tras de si, la chica de cabellos azulinos con una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, le consultó porque le había dicho que no desempacara, ya que supuestamente pasarían todos el fin de semana juntos en ese hostal.

Hasta hoy en la noche permaneceremos en este lugar, ya mañana te mostrare donde estaremos por los otros dos días. ─ La mirada que éste le estaba brindando hizo que se ruborizara a más no poder, que diera un paso atrás dudosa. Sus blancos orbes descendieron hasta sus pies, al no poder mantener la vista más en aquellos ojos tan opuestos a los suyos, al percibir como éste iba acortando la distancia hasta el punto de sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Sabes cuanto he tenido que aguantar, Hinata ─ La música seguía sonando a su alrededor, pero eso no lograba llegar a la Hyuuga, todos sus sentires estaban absortos en la cercanía del moreno, quien le hablaba con pasividad al oído. ─ Dormir todos estos días juntos, y no hacerte mía...

...E-Etto...yo...─ En ese momento la mujer se percató de que su habla se encontraba perdida en alguna parte de su interior, de que sólo pudo tragar saliva nerviosa mientras éste le acorralaba con ambas manos en la puerta.

Podía sentir como su piel se erizaba al percibir la cercanía del moreno, quien se había acercado al punto de rozar sus mejillas, de llenarse del olor a lavanda que ella siempre poseía. Pero lo que hizo que el corazón de la chica latiera con supremacía, fue en el instante en que éste se encontraba tan cerca de juntar sus labios, pero sólo permanecía en ese lugar, sin despegar su mirada de la suya. Hinata notaba como el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones, sentir que se veía incrementado al notar como este sonreía de medio lado.

La Hyuuga sabía que ya no podía hacer nada. Todo su ser esperaba expectante que él la besara, ¿de que serviría negarlo? Cerró sus ojos, dándole a entender al que era su amo que estaba bien, que ella deseaba que le besase. Sasuke no esperó por mas tiempo, he hizo suyos nuevamente aquellos labios que ya tantas veces había poseído.

Ambos nuevamente se hallaban perdidos en sus respiraciones, en sus alientos mezclados mientras la suave melodía de un piano resonaba, escondiendo los suspiros que ambos emitían al recorrer el azabache con sus manos el cuerpo de quien sólo profesaba vergüenza a través de sus ruborizadas mejillas.

Levanta tus brazos, esclava. ─ A lo que vergüenza le permitía, la susodicha acató su petición, logrando que el Uchiha sonriera complacido al lograr sacar de su camino la pequeña blusa color azul que ella había estado llevando, quedando cubierta solamente por su brasier color blanco de encajes. Prenda que la mujer intentó cubrir con sus manos debido a la pena de ser vista así. Ya que por mucho que éste la haya visto desnuda y tocado cada parte de su cuerpo, era imposible para Hinata no sentir la misma vergüenza de la primera vez. ─ ¿Para que te cubres? Ya te he...

Al notarla bajar su rostro apenado, no supo por qué, pero su actuar sólo le causaba gracia.

Con esto estamos a mano. ─ Al escucharle ella levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con el trabajado cuerpo del morocho. Él se había sacado la parte de arriba al igual como lo había hecho con su persona. Al notar que se había quedado ensimismada viéndole, desvió su rostro rápidamente. Sus pómulos estaban aún encendidos, más una suave sonrisa adornó sus facciones. Cuando Sasuke lo deseaba, podía ser muy lindo. Claro, a su manera por supuesto.

Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de la Hyuuga en un intento de calmarse, de lograr tomar las fuerzas necesarias y cumplir con lo que pensaba hacer. Así fue como segundos después había logrado desabrocharse la única prenda que le quedaba arriba, para sacarla lentamente. Todo ante la mirada atónita de su amo, el cual jamás espero que lo hiciese por su cuenta.

...A-Ahora si...lo estamos. ─ Su respuesta fue una sonrisa curva, la cual evitó al segundo con timidez. Pero al percibir con una de sus manos era tomada por las de él, sus blancas perlas volvieron al frente, para instantes después sólo apreciar la espalda del chico, el cual ahora le llevaba al centro de la habitación, a la cama de dos plazas que se hallaba en ese lugar. ─ Y-Yo...nunca...

Sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como era invitada a sentarse en los pies del mueble, para luego ser callada por los labios de su acompañante. Nuevamente creía que su mente se había perdido en algún lugar del espacio. Tanto fue lo ida que se hallaba, que ni cuenta se dio, cuando había sido recostada. Sólo logró percatarse una vez que él cortara lo que había comenzado, al notar sus ojos negros sobre los suyos.

Sólo déjate llevar...─ Fue todo lo que el morocho dijo, antes de volver a robarle otro beso, sólo que este era diferente a los otros, ya que era más intenso, más demandante.

...

Una chica de cabello de cabello rosa caminaba por los pasillos del hostal, más precisamente en donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Sus expresiones reflejaban la felicidad que sentía. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura que todo este paseo Naruto lo había organizado por ella, por su cumpleaños.

De pronto, sus ojos se oscurecieron por las memorias que le asaltaron. Era la imagen de su rubio amigo abrazando a esa chica de cabellos azulinos. Con la mano a la altura de su corazón, fue imposible para ella no consultarse si él se había olvidado de sus sentires hacia su persona.

En esos instantes el sonido de un piano le sacó de sus recuerdos, invitándole a buscar de dónde venía exactamente, deteniéndose justo frente a la entrada de uno de los dormitorios.

Esta es...la habitación de Sasuke-kun, no puedo equivocarme. – Las memorias de la cita que habían tenido le invadieron, específicamente cuando había ido a aquella tienda de música. ¿Acaso ese era el CD que había comprado? ─... ¿Por qué lo traería...?

La duda se reflejaba en sus movimientos, pero aún así se disponía a tocar, a consultarle si era como creía. Aunque claro, todo era una excusa para verle. Pero justo en el segundo que su mano iba a dar contra la puerta, un sonido proveniente de adentro detuvo sus acciones.

¿Acaso eso había sido un gemido? Negó ante esa idea, aquello no podía ser.

Solo debió ser mi imaginación... ─ Con ese pensamiento en mente, tocó con suavidad, nerviosa por lo que pudiese encontrar, pero firme en lo que creía. Pero aunque se mostrase muy determinada en lo que deseaba creer, aún permanecía esa sombra de duda.

...

El azabache aún no podía concebir que por fin se saliera con la suya, que sus ojos negros pudiesen recorrer sin mesura el cuerpo desnudo de la que era su esclava, y ella le permitiese sin siquiera negarse ni una vez a su toque. Más sabía que tenía que hacerlo relativamente rápido, ya que después tendrían que ir a la celebración del cumpleaños de su compañera, como todos los años.

Deseaba torturarla, que pidiese a gritos que la cogiera, pero lamentablemente tendría que dejarlo para una próxima vez, que sabía que vendría siendo luego. Para eso había arrendado esa cabaña después de todo, para disfrutarla sin interrupciones.

Las mejillas de la peli azul se tiñeron de rojo intenso al sentir el roce de los dedos de éste, bajando con parsimonia entre sus pechos, deslizándose por su vientre plano hasta colarse entre sus muslos. En ese momento, ésta percibió que el aire de sus pulmones se había quedado detenido en éstos, mientras su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad al saber lo que vendría. Sólo cerró sus ojos al sentirle acariciar su intimidad.

El Uchiha sonrió complacido ante sus reacciones. Y con esa expresión de ángel demonio, se acercó a susurrarle al oído, claro, sin cortar lo que su mano le estaba causando a la morena.  
No habrá mucho tiempo para juegos, por lo que...─ Un suave quejido salió de la dulce boca de Hinata al sentir como éste introducía un dedo, para luego sacarlo y meterlo nuevamente. El calor comenzaba a propagarse por todo su ser.

Pero en eso, unos suaves golpes en la puerta les sacó de la burbuja de placer. Y en el momento en que la Hyuuga se disponía a hablar, su intento se vio interrumpido al percibir como el azabache introducía un segundo intruso.

Ignora a quien toca. ─ Sasuke al notar como ella iba a gemir nuevamente debido al movimiento que hacía con sus dedos, le calló besándola con intensidad, logrando incluso que no hiciera caso al llamado de Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta. Nadie le interrumpiría esta vez, no si podía evitarlo. ─...Esto, es lo único que importa.

El verla respirar tan agitadamente, sólo causaba que no pudiese contenerse por más tiempo. De sólo apreciar como sus pechos subían y bajaban en un intento de recuperar el aire perdido, sólo lo encendía más. Era el momento que durante tanto tiempo había esperado.  
Abre más las piernas, esclava ─ Hinata sabía lo que vendría ahora, la pregunta era ¿Se sentía lista, estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer? No podía negar que tenía miedo. Dios, era su primera vez, era normal que se sintiera de esa forma, ¿no era así? Pero a pesar de eso, creía que el que en un comienzo veía como un demonio, resultó no ser tanto así. Confiaría en lo que su ser estaba profesando.

Con dicha resolución, la morena una vez más acató su petición. Y con la timidez impresa en su ser, evitó ver directamente como éste se acomodaba en ese lugar. Sólo pudo tragar fuertemente al percibir el rozar de sus sexos. Había llegado la hora. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Esto te dolerá un poco. ─ Las manos de la chica se aferraron con fuerza a las ropas de la cama. No podía creer que aquello fuera tan grande, que doliera tanto. Ya estaba dentro suyo, pero lo único que podía pensar, era que deseaba que no lo estuviera ─ Quédate quieta.

Al contrario de la Hyuuga, el moreno se hallaba embriagado por el placer que le embargaba. Ella era tan estrecha, que le resultaba difícil mantenerse inmóvil para que se acostumbrara a él. Más debía hacerlo, ya que al parecer le dolía en extremo.

D-Detente, por favor no...─ Al escucharle soltar esos vocablos con claro sufrimiento, el de los ojos negros se levantó lo suficiente para verle a la cara. Aun con esos sentires embriagándole, la mujer fijó su blanquecina mirada en quien ahora le decía que aguantara. ─ _¿Qué aguante?_ ─ Pensaba la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. ─ _¿Cómo..? ¿Tanto duele?_ N-No puedo...

...Yo...tampoco puedo más. ─ El temblor del cuerpo de Hinata se detuvo al escucharle tan cerca, al sentir el aliento de éste a escasos centímetros. Su voz reflejaba lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo. ─ Por fin conseguí lo que tanto quería. Esperé mucho tiempo por este día, por lo que ya es imposible que pare.

El asombro no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la chica, ya que de alguna manera eso había sonado tan dulce.

_...¿Qué debo hacer...?_ ─ Una fuerte punzada le sacó de memorias, él se había movido muy lentamente, pero aún así percibía como si la partiesen. Jamás se había imaginado que la primera vez resultase tan sufrida.

Concéntrate en mis besos, Hinata. ─ Debía ser fuerte, y esta vez no lo haría por su futuro por Naruto, sino porque ella lo deseaba. Porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella deseaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

**Fin Chapter 13:-**

**oOoOoOoOo  
**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola. Quiero darle la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y agradecer a quienes me apoyan con un comentario capitulo a capitulo. Gracias a ustedes este fic sigue su curso._

_**PD:**__ Si alguien desea dar una opinión mala sobre el fic, sobre mis gustos, etc, y no una critica constructiva, por favor de la cara y hágalo con cuenta. Próximo comentario que me llegue sin cuenta y sea de ese tipo, lo borrare como lo hice con el último que me llego._

_Solo por esta vez le responderé (para que se entere de mi respuesta), a esta persona._

_**Danae Drache: **__Ufff. Ya es cansado tener que responder a cosas como estas. Lo hare únicamente porque fuiste relativamente respetuosa. (Aunque yo soy de la opinión, de que si no te gusta algo, solo date la media vuelta y listo)._

_Primero que todo, Sakura no es ninguna rogona, ¿ok?. Es distinto cuando uno es chico y no tiene idea de nada, más solo se deja llevar por las emociones. Eso pasó con Sakura, y ya vimos que ha evolucionado para mejor en esta segunda parte._

_Pasa lo mismo con Hinata en mi fic. Ella en un comienzo partió anhelando algo sin importarle las consecuencias, para luego dudar, molestarse consigo misma por ello, y posteriormente aceptar que lo haría porque ella ahora lo deseaba. ¿Ok?. Eso es evolución de personaje por si no te has enterado. Además de que es solo un fic, no es algo para tomarse tan a pecho. Ni que fuera la vida real por Kami._

_Y te equivocas con eso que dices del SasuHina. Y si ese fuera el caso, en todos los fandoms ocurre. Uno de por si escribe este tipo de historias para divertirse sacando ese lado "perverso", no para que la gente se lo vaya tomando tan literal. _

_Y no me vengas a comparar Destiny con Esclava, que son tramas completamente diferentes. Si deseas léete algo más dulzón, no debiste entrar a Esclava Sexual, ya que con el simple titulo te puedes dar una idea de que va._

_Saludos:-_


	14. Chapter 14

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

**Beta:** Ero Konoha Girl (Mil Gracias)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la tranquilidad de una habitación se podía escuchar la dulce tonada de un piano. Una suave brisa lograba colarse por la ventana, consiguiendo que una de las personas que yacía dormida entre las sábanas de aquella cama de dos plazas, se removiera intentando buscar la luz del día.

Un suave quejido salió de los labios de la mujer de cabello color azulino, al sentir un peso que le impedía moverse. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso al notar el pelo negro del que era su amo, al visualizar su apacible expresión mientras dormitaba sobre sus pechos

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido entre ambos provocaron que los colores de sus pómulos, llegasen ahora hasta sus orejas.

...No te muevas tanto, Hinata. ─ Al escucharle, la chica se apartó rápidamente, llevándose la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo con ella. Quien había estado hace unos segundos durmiendo plácidamente, ahora se quejaba por el frío recibido. Sus ojos negros se centraron en quien le había arrebatado las cobijas, esta se hallaba sumida en su timidez, con su mirada puesta en su regazo. Su actuar solo provocaba que este sonriera con una de sus clásicas muecas. ─ ¿O quieres que te haga mover con razón?

Los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga reflejaron su sorpresa tras lo escuchado, profesando su constante timidez, comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Pero su intento se vio detenido por unos brazos que la tenían ahora atrapada contra la cabecera de la cama. Sus labios temblaban, sin saber realmente que decir. Su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad al percibir como Sasuke acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, al no poder despegar sus blancas perlas de los labios de este.

¿Por qué seguía profesando ese anhelo? ¿Por qué quería que sus bocas se fundieran una vez más?. Interrogantes que para la morena quedaron perdidas en alguna parte de sus pensares, tras percibir la lengua del chico pidiendo acceso a su boca.

¿No era así como debía sentirse solamente con el rubio de sus sueños? ¿Qué tanto le estaba afectando ese demonio a todo su cuerpo, como para desearlo nuevamente?.

Sus ojos blanquecinos mostraron su sorpresa tras lo pensado, cortando de paso aquello que había empezado quien ahora le veía con extrañeza. ¿Qué podía estar meditando su esclava, como para ruborizarse a tal extremo?.

_N-No puede ser... _.─ Meditaba la Hyuuga, ignorando por completo la interrogante mirada que su amo le profesaba. ─ ..._ ¿Tal vez me he vuelto una pervertida como él?_

Tan metida en lo suyo se hallaba la chica, que no percato cuando el azabache se acercó sigilosamente, cosa que sus labios quedaran a la altura de su oído.

No me gusta que me ignoren, esclava ─ Le susurro este con su tono ronco, pero sin resultado alguno. Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a adornar su rostro, mientras una de sus manos comenzó a descender hasta colarse entre las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de quien había poseído hace unas horas atrás, encontrando sin problema alguno, el lugar deseado.

Una fuerte corriente atravesándole, volvió a la mujer de sus memorias, encontrándose con ese demonio muy cerca, demasiado a su parecer. Un suave gemido broto de sus labios inconscientemente. Fue en ese momento que se percato de donde provenía ese calor, que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder al roce que su amo daba a su sexo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, su boca busco la de quien le provocaba tales sentires, sorprendiendo incluso a quien ahora le respondía tal inesperado acto. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que no le complaciese, ya que nuevamente rectificaba su creencia. Ella deseaba sus caricias, lo que le provocaba.

Ante su conclusión, la manera de actuar de ella con anterioridad vino a su mente. Era divertido poder leerla con tanta facilidad, las reacciones que tenía ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me deseas ¿verdad? ─ Murmuro el azabache tras cortar el roce de sus bocas, pero sin cortar la distancia. La sorpresa no tardo en llegar a las expresiones de su compañera, acompañada por su clásica vergüenza. Pero cuando se disponía a desviar su mirada, su conciencia volvía a extraviarse al percibir como uno de los dedos del morocho se colaba entre sus piernas, sacándole de nueva cuenta un gemido ahogado. ─ Igual o más de lo que yo a ti, ¿no es así, Hinata?

No había manera de responder, no cuando su mano mandaba esos toques eléctricos a todo su ser, cada vez con más intensidad, con más rapidez. Tampoco era que pudiese, ya que su vergüenza no se lo permitiría, ya que incluso aún no podía creerlo, que él estaba en lo correcto.

Me detendré si no me dices...─ Susurro en su oído antes de que su mano tomara más velocidad, logrando sacar de la peli azul gemidos cada vez más intensos, que contenía mordiendo sus labios. Pero justo en el preciso momento en que noto como las paredes del interior apretaban a aquel intruso, sus movimientos se detuvieron como había anunciado. Con vergüenza la mujer poso sus blancas orbes sobre el, logrando que en sus labios se posara una mueca de ángel demonio. ─ ¿Deseas decirme algo, esclava?

La Hyuuga desvió su mirada con timidez mientras seguía mordía su labio inferior. El Uchiha sabía que ella anhelaba que siguiera, que todo su cuerpo se lo rogaba. No la había dejado terminar, lo cual estaba seguro que se sentía insatisfecha. Era humana después de todo. Pero no daría marcha atrás en sus vocablos, por mucho que encontraba irresistible verla morderse el labio con indecisión, no lo haría.

Los segundos pasaban, ambos seguían en la misma posición.

...S-Sasuke-sama...─ Logro pronunciar la morena con su rostro cabizbajo, tratando de ocultar de alguna manera su clara pena. Su voz había sonado tan bajo, que por un momento creyó que tendría que volver a llamarle, pero al escuchar como este emitía un _Hmph,_ supo que no tendría que hacerlo. Apretando sus puños, trato de reunir las fuerzas decir lo siguiente, sin caer desmayada en el intento. ─...yo...yo...─ Expectante el de los ojos negros le veía tragar con dificultad. Era tan divertido para él ponerla en ese plan. ─...yo...le deseo. P-Por favor...

Con clara timidez la mujer se atrevió a levantar su mirada, añorando con todas sus fuerzas que este le hubiera escuchado, porque sabía que no podría volver a repetir esas palabras, no sin antes desfallecer por falta de aire.

Aquello fue suficiente para el Uchiha. La forma en que lo miraba, ese rubor impreso en sus pómulos. Ella era tan diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había estado, que le provocaba cosas tan confusas para su persona, sacándolo de su común reaccionar.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios le acorralo contra el colchón, haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen a través de la sábana que cubría a la chica. Ahora el suspiro ahogado no provenía solo de los labios de Hinata, sino también su amo. Sus movimientos, la electricidad que les causaba con la sola fricción lograba encenderlos, que sus respiraciones se tornasen cada vez más intensas. Más cuando sus bocas se iban a juntar con necesidad, nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpió.

Sasuke-kun, ¿Estas ahí?. ¿Has visto a Hinata? ─ El moreno, quien en un comienzo iba a volver a decir que ignorara el sonido de la puerta, se abstuvo de hacerlo al escucharle nombrar a su esclava. La susodicha se removió bajo su ser, inquieta al poder ser descubierta. ─ La he estado buscando, pero...

Así era. La angustia de la mujer de cabellos rosados fue tanta, que al notar como este no había respondido a sus llamados, tuvo que salir de la duda buscando a quien creía que podía estar con él. Claro que su sospecha se vio incrementada, al no hallarla en su alcoba.

Demonios. ─ Murmuro este antes de poner de pie, de arrebatarle a la peli azul las cubiertas y amarrársela en la cintura. Una vez listo, se dirigió a la puerta, para abrirla lo suficiente para atender a quien había osado estorbarle. ─ ¿Qué diablos quieres Sakura?

La nombrada se ruboriza al notar como le había atendido. Más su expresión cambio al recordar los gemidos que había escuchado tras la puerta. Estaba segura, que él se hallaba con una mujer, que esta podía ser su compañera de curso. Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, con malhumor le informo que cerraría, que estaba ocupado y no perdería el tiempo. Pero en el instante que se disponía a hacerlo, la chica retomo su hablar.

Hinata, ¿la has visto? ─ Consulto. El Uchiha pudo notar la preocupación en sus expresiones. Era divertido todo aquello, la adrenalina de ser descubiertos en algo malo. Pero reprimió su sonrisa, y con su inexpresivo tono de voz se dispuso a responderle.

Claro, esta conmigo y estábamos pasándola muy bien, hasta que nos interrumpiste ─ Al escucharle, la morena, quien había estado escuchando todo, creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?. Todos se enterarían, y ella caería muerta de la vergüenza.

No juegues conmigo, no es gracioso. ─ Murmuro la de los ojos color jade, tras bajar su mirada.

Entonces no preguntes estupideces. Ahora vete, que estoy ocupado. ─ Tras sus vocablos, cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica, quien apretaba sus puños conteniéndose de la frialdad con cual ese chico siempre la trataba.

Al voltear, los ojos negros del moreno se toparon con unos completamente opuestos sumidos en la amargura. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, la voz suave de la Hyuuga se hizo escuchar.

...N-No debería ser así con Sakura-san...─ En completo silencio este le veía apretar con sus manos, aquella almohada que ahora tapaba su figura. ─ Y-Yo...debo irme para prepararme. N-Naruto-kun dijo...

El entrecejo del azabache reflejo la molestia que experimento al escucharle nombrar a su esclava al idiota de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar sacándolo siempre que estaba con él?

Has lo que quieras. ─ La mujer se sorprendió al notar la insensibilidad en la voz de este al hablarle, pero decidió ignorar aquello, ya que sabía que él había actuado mal; que estuvo bien en habérselo hecho saber. Por eso mismo después de salir de su impresión, se dispuso a coger sus ropas, para comenzar a vestirse. Pero sus blancas perlas volvieron a reflejar vergüenza mezclada con sorpresa, al sentir como era abrazada por la espalda. Podía percibir el respirar de su captor, muy cerca de su oído. ─ Solo recuerda, que este fin de semana eres solo mía.

S-Sasuke-sa...─ Su intento por sacar el habla, fue cortado al sentir ser volteada por quien nuevamente le robaba el aliento. Sus besos eran arrasadores, tanto que la mujer fue retrocediendo hasta quedar apoyada en una de las paredes de la habitación. Su corazón volvía a latir con intensidad al percibir como quien le besaba, rosaba con sus manos los costados de su cuerpo. Un suave quejido de su parte cortó lo que el chico había comenzado, al notar como de improvisto él la levantaba, provocando que ella rodeara con sus piernas las caderas de quien volvía a pedir con su lengua, un encuentro con la de su esclava.

Para que no se te olvide a quien perteneces, Hinata. ─ Mordiendo su labio, la morena contuvo un grito al sentirle dentro de ella de improvisto. Los gemidos de ambos fueron callados por los besos que el Uchiha le daba. Sus respiraciones tomaban intensidad a medida que este aumentaba la rapidez en sus embestidas. Solo el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando acompañado de la suave melodía del piano, era lo único que llenaba el lugar. ─ Eres...mía...

No había manera de pensar para ella, su mente se había apagado tras lo que estaba expresando su cuerpo. El placer que experimentaba de nueva cuenta era lo único que ocupaba sus sentidos.

**... **

Cabizbaja caminaba por los pasillos una chica de cabello color rosado. Sus hermosos ojos color jade reflejaban la amargura, el dolor que siempre le causaba la frialdad de quien quería.

Su cabeza estaba tan sumida en la amargura que profesaba, que no se percato de que alguien venía en sentido contrario, hasta que ambos se golpearon para caer sentados sobándose la zona magullada.

Sakura levanto su rostro para descargar contra quien no se había fijado en el camino, pero se detuvo al notar a una frágil chica de cabello corto. Su piel era bastante pálida, pero sus mejillas resplandecían en vergüenza.

_S-Se parece a..._─ Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de apartar esos pensamientos. Era bastante curioso, pero de ahí seguro no pasaba. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que solo fueran ideas suyas. Colocándose de pie, le tendió una mano a quien aún se hallaba sentada en el piso, tratando de acomodarse su vestido color beige. Al notar el gesto de la peli rosa, junto con su sonrisa, acepto su gesto situándose frente a ella. ─ Discúlpame, no viendo por donde iba...

La otra persona interrumpió su hablar, disponiendo a responderle tras negar con suavidad. Al verla de esa manera, tan femenina y ruborizada, fue imposible evitar pensar lo dulce que se veía.

Lo mismo digo, estaba pérdida en mis pensamientos...─ La extrañeza se situó en las facciones de la Haruno al notarla sonreír sigilosamente. ¿Qué podría causarle vergüenza y felicidad al mismo tiempo?. La respuesta llego a ella en un segundo: Un chico, ¿Qué otra cosa más podría ser?

Me llamo Sakura, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ Le consulto con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Mi nombre es Saiko. Mucho gusto. ─ Tras estrecharse las manos, la de los ojos color jade recordó que esta noche celebrarían su cumpleaños, ¿Por qué no invitar a esa chica?. Después de todo lucia muy agradable.

Sabes, hoy en mi cumpleaños, ¿Por qué no vienes al salón de eventos? Ahí lo celebrare con unos amigos. ─ Tras salir de la sorpresa mezclada con felicidad, la mujer de cabellos negros agradeció la invitación, para luego decir que iría encantada.

**... **

Sus respiraciones se hallaban agitadas. Sus conciencias aún parecían perdidas en alguna parte del limbo tras llegar a la culminación. Aún permanecían de la misma manera. Sasuke tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyado en el hueco del cuello de la morena, quien mantenía su cabeza en alto, mientras sus mejillas yacían ruborizadas no solo por la vergüenza.

¿Volviste, esclava? ─ Sabía que no obtendría respuesta, ya que lo más probable es que ella estuviera sumida en su timidez. Pero aquello solo le provocaba gracia al azabache, ya que eso le permitía jugar un poco más, teniendo como nueva meta hacerla sacar el hablar. Fue por eso que comenzó a besar su cuello, dando pequeñas lamidas de vez en cuando. ─ No te dejare ir hasta que me respondas.

Unos débiles gemidos salieron de los labios de morena, quien trataba de decirle que se detuviera, que tenían que alistarse para el cumpleaños de su compañera, pero solo lograba respirar agitadamente al percibir como nuevamente él recorría con sus manos, cada parte de su cuerpo.

D-Detente, por favor... ─ Una de sus clásicas sonrisas adorno las facciones del azabache, quien detuvo sus actos, para así volver su atención a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se encontraron segundos después, instalándose el silencio entre ambos.

Al notar el estado en que esta se encontraba, Sasuke no puedo evitar pensar en lo sensual que podía verse con su cabello todo revuelto, pegado a algunas partes de su rostro por la transpiración. Sin siquiera pensarlo, volvió a besarla hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron traer oxigeno nuevamente.

Por ahora te dejare ir, pero una vez que termine la dichosa celebración, no podrás escapar ni un segundo. ─ Los pómulos de la chica se ruborizaron al extremo tras escucharle. Pero esos pensamientos se vieron cortados al sentirle salir de su interior. Conteniendo el aliento al percibir la falta de su calor, fue imposible evitar una leve incomodidad, pero nada preocupante. Sus ojos blanquecinos ahora se hallaban perdidos en la espalda del que era su amo, quien había comenzado a recoger sus ropas. ─ Otra cosa. Vas a ir al ginecólogo, para que te de pastillas anticonceptivas. ─ Al voltear a verla, noto como bajaba su mirada. Angustia, creyó ver eso impreso en sus blancas orbes. ─ No me gusta comer el dulce con envoltura, no es lo mismo.

E-Esta bien... ─ Susurro la chica tras unos segundos de silencio. En su mente estaba la idea de como poder hacerlo, ya que no podía pedirle a su padre que la llevase, la mataría si se enterase. Sin querer sus manos se apretaron por la incertidumbre.

Yo te llevare, si eso lo que te preocupa. ─ Al oírle decir aquello, Hinata no supo porque, pero no solo un gran alivio le inundo, si no también una extraña calidez invadió su pecho al notar esos ojos negros sobre los suyos. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus movimientos le llevaron a abrazar a quien ahora no podía salir dé la impresión. Sasuke había perdido el habla tras escuchar agradecerle. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso, si todo lo estaba haciendo en su propio beneficio?. ─ Si sigues haciendo eso, no iremos a la fiesta de Sakura.

Sus vocablos fueron suficientes para la mujer le soltara, para que se alejara su suficiente para verle a la cara. Ella seguía con esa vergüenza impresa en sus pómulos. Era tan extraña, tan diferente a las demás.

**... **

Sabía que no debía estar molesto, que era obvio que ese sujeto trataría de mantenerla lo más lejos de su persona, pero no despegarse de su lado desde que habían llegado al salón de eventos, ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

_Ese perro es mucho más irritante que el idiota de Naruto._─ Sus ojos negros buscaron intrigado por este ultimo, sin poder dar con él. ¿Por qué estaría atrasado, quien más había esperado ese momento?. En ese instante, sintió un suave golpe en su hombro, provocando que girase para ver quien era. Su mirada se encontró con la de su mejor amigo. Sin cambio en sus expresiones le consulto adonde había estado. Pero solo recibió una mueca alarmarte por parte de la otra persona, la cual hizo que le viese con molestia.

Creo que este lugar esta embrujado, Sasuke ─ Ante lo escuchado el nombrado se dio un golpe mental. No podía creer que tan tonto podía ser su compañero, como se relacionaba con personas como él. ─ ¿Te acuerdas que iba a ir a las aguas termales?. ─ Al no obtener respuesta de su amigo, el Uzumaki prosiguió con su relato. ─ Pues no me creerás que de la nada, se apareció una hermosa chica de cabello negro. Bueno, tampoco la vi de cuerpo completo, pero su cara...

Sasuke-kun, Naruto, quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga. ─ Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, su rubio amigo se encontraba señalando a la mujer que aparecía atrás de la chica que quería. Los pómulos de esta se encendieron al visualizar a ese chico de ojos azules.

Tú eres, tú eres... ¡la fantasma! ─ Ante lo escuchado, el azabache llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza. El dolor en esta se hacia presente. Entretanto la del cabello rosa observaba al rubio y la chica en cuestión, sin comprender ¿Es que se conocían?.

P-Puedo demostrarle a N-Naruto-kun, que no soy lo que cree. ─ Todo fue muy rápido para los presentes. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando la mujer se había situado adelante del susodicho, menos cuando había posado sin vacilar sus labios sobre los de este.

Todos los del lugar quedaron estupefactos observando la escena., aunque no más asombrados que el chico en cuestión, quien siquiera se movía, hasta que un fuerte golpe se escucho. De pronto el rubio se hallaba pegado en el suelo, mientras Sakura se encontraba visiblemente enfadada y volteaba para comenzar a alejarse, dejando a una sorprendida pelinegra quien se inclinaba para ver si la persona que había besado se hallaba consiente.

Los ojos del Uchiha buscaron a la que era su esclava, encontrando sus blancas perlas puestas sobre quien aún no recuperaba sus cinco sentidos. En estas lograba apreciarse la preocupación que siempre tenía por este. Inconscientemente las manos de su amo se apretaron por la molestia que experimentaba.

**...**

Después de lo ocurrido pronto todos siguieron con sus conversaciones, preparando sus regalos para entregárselos a quien cumplía diecisiete años de vida. Mientras, el moreno de ojos oscuros se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del lugar, viendo como su esclava se reía por algunas de las bromas que Kiba seguro le contaba. Estaba harto de todo eso. No hallaba la hora de que todos saludaran a la cumpleañera, para poder largarse a saciar su deseo el resto del fin de semana.

¡Hora de los regalos! ─ Grito entre la multitud de los ojos azulinos, atrayendo la atención de todos. Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa pálido ante sus vocablos, sonriendo después al pensar lo mucho que siempre ha estado ese chico para ella. Pero esa expresión se vio apagada al recordar el beso que su nueva conocida le había dado. Ni siquiera supo porque de pronto su codo estaba sobre la cabeza de su amigo. Había actuado sin pensar, fue una simple reacción.

Así fue como uno a uno sus compañeros que llevaron algún presente, le fueron entregando sus obsequios, llegando el turno de uno de sus más cercanos.

Este obsequio fue gracias a la ayuda de Hinata. ─ Los pómulos de la nombrada tomaron un rosa pálido, el cual se vio fortalecido al notar las miradas de todos sobre su persona. Sin esperar un segundo, bajo su rostro en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza. ─ En un comienzo no sabía que regalarte Sakura-chan, recorrimos muchas tiendas sin dar con lo indicado...

Al escucharle aquello, la sorpresa se instalo en las facciones del azabache. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_¿Cómo pudo aceptar salir con él, solo por elegir un regalo para otra persona? _─ Meditaba sin despegar su oscura mirada de quien aún se hallaba sumida en su timidez. ─ _¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser, Hinata?_

A paso decidido, aprovechando que todos estaban atentos del discurso sobre la travesía de hallar un buen obsequio que Naruto se hallaba relatando, el Uchiha aprovecho para acercarse a la que era su esclava. Asombrada esta poso su atención en él, al notar su cercanía.

En diez minutos te quiero ver en el pasillo. ─ Le murmuro lo suficientemente suave, cosa que sólo ella escuchase. ─ Saldré antes, para no levantar sospechas.

Tras sus vocablos la Hyuuga le observo hasta verle desaparecer por la puerta de entrada. Había llegado el momento, y no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba nerviosa por lo que este podría tener preparado, porque sus compañeros podían darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Respiro profundamente en un intento de calmarse, pero eso se vio remplazado por amargura al apreciar a la cumpleañera. Había lucido tan feliz al recibir el regalo de Naruto, pero luego sus ojos verdes parecieron buscar a alguien, hallando solo un espacio vacío.

Los puños de Hinata se tensaron. No podía creer lo egoísta que ese chico podía ser. ¿Cómo podía pensar irse, en medio de la celebración?. Era obvio que Sakura deseaba que él estuviera ahí, con ella. Ante lo último pensado algo se removió en su interior, provocando que llevase una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

_Ella tiene a Naruto-kun, ¿Aún así...quiere a Sasuke-kun...? _─ El recuerdo suyo junto al azabache asalto sus pensares, las memorias de lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás. Sus mejillas se encendieron con violencia, más trato de mantenerse lo más serena posible. ─ _Y yo... ¿Es posible que tenga a...? _─ Negó con suavidad ante esa ultima idea, mientras una amarga sonrisa adorno sus facciones. A su mente vino la cruel realidad, que solo estaba siendo utilizada como un objeto, un juguete para la entretención de aquel demonio, que en cualquier momento podía ser desechado.

_Eso es lo que quiero, pero no se porque...duele de igual forma. _─ Mordiendo su labio inferior cerró sus blancas perlas a la oscuridad, diciéndome mentalmente que no iría hasta que el evento concluyera, que no podía dejar a Sakura como lo había hecho él.

¿Te sientes bien Hinata? ─ Escucho la voz de su compañero de curso, fijando su vista en la preocupada que este le ofrecía. Más con una sonrisa le dijo que estaba bien, que solo hallaba un poco mareada. ─ ¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar aire fresco un rato?

S-Si. Gracias... ─ Con aquellas palabras ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del lugar, rumbo a la puerta de lo que era el jardín que rodeaba dicho hostal. El sitio se encontraba rodeado por árboles del cerezo en pleno apogeo ─...Es hermoso...

Las mejillas del castaño tomaron un rosa pálido, con tan solo ver la expresión de felicidad que portaba su compañera. En su mente esta el pensamiento de lo atractiva que se veía con el vestido blanco que portaba. Se veían pura, como un ángel ante sus ojos. Estaba tan ensimismado, que no se percato del actuar de su cuerpo, del momento en que había abrazado a la chica por la espalda. La vergüenza mezclada con sorpresa se instalo en las facciones de esta, quien permaneció inmóvil.

Lo único que lograba sentirse, eran los latidos de sus corazones. Eso junto al murmullo que hacía el viento al correr, provocando que el vestido de esta se moviera al compas.

Hinata, hay algo que quiero decirte... ─ La mujer bajo el rostro sumido en su timidez, en el instante que este la volteo para quedar frente a frente. No entendía realmente que estaba pasando, que sensaciones eran las que su amigo le hacia sentir. Lograba percibir como si fuese a confesársele, pero eso no podía ser porque ellos eran solo amigos. ¿No era así?. ─ Hinata, yo...

Así que aquí estas, Hyuuga ─ La vista de la nombrada se dirigió a la puerta del lugar, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que lucían impenetrables, pero ella podía percibir su enfado.

¿Qué quieres Uchiha? ─ Le encaro el castaño, al notar como su compañera se soltó de su agarre con suma suavidad. ¿Por qué ella lucia tan preocupada? ¿Qué relación podía tener con ese sujeto, para reaccionar de esa manera?. El recuerdo de ese día en la azotea asalto sus recuerdos, más negó ante la absurda idea que estaba por venírsele. Eso era imposible.

Ignorando su pregunta, la mirada oscura del moreno se poso de nueva cuenta en la que era su esclava. Su sangre hervía de furia al no poder concebir el hecho de que ella ignorase su mandato, solo para estar coqueteando con el perro ese. ¿Es que no se había percatado de los sentimientos de este para con ella? ¿Qué tan distraída podía ser?

Tenemos que discutir lo que dejamos pendiente esta tarde, Hinata ─ En el momento en que el otro chico se disponía a ir tras quien lucia impenetrable, la mano de la mujer le agarro con fuerza del brazo. Una mueca de disgusto adorno los labios del pelinegro, que los veía en silencio.

¿Qué estas...? ─ Murmuro Kiba al notar como esta reforzaba su agarre, siendo cortado por su suave voz.

L-Lo siento. Yo...debo ir con Sasuke-kun. ─ No hubo tiempo para consultarle el porqué de su actuar, ya que al terminar de hablar, la morena enseguida fue a pos de quien volteaba para irse, siendo observados hasta desaparecer por los pasillos del lugar donde se hospedaban. Apretando los puños por no comprender, el castaño maldijo a ese tipo con el cual se iba la chica que quería; antes de marchar nuevamente hacía donde se hallaban todos los demás.

**... **

Entretanto Hinata reprimía un gemido que deseaba salir de sus labios, seguidos de muchos más. Apenas habían estado lo suficientemente alejados, Sasuke la había acorralado contra una de las paredes, sin darle tiempo siquiera de respirar levanto su vestido para comenzar a acariciar esa parte sensible sobre sus pantaletas color rosa pálido.

N-No por favor...─ Su respiración comenzaba a volverse cada vez más rápida, al percibir como este colaba su mano dentro de la pequeña prenda. Media sonrisa adorno el rostro del Uchiha al notarla ya húmeda para él, pero desapareció en el segundo que el recuerdo de su esclava con Kiba aparecía en sus memorias ─...a-alguien, alguien puede...vernos.

Que así sea, para que se den cuenta a quien perteneces. ─ Sus vocablos fueron sellados con un beso hambriento, mientras uno de sus dedos se colaba en el interior de sus esclava, provocando que un quejido saliera de sus labios, dándole oportunidad de profundizar lo comenzado, de que sus lenguas lucharan por el dominio, con clara ventaja del moreno.

Lo que ellos no se habían percatado, era de una tercera persona en aquel sitio, quien avergonzado se daba la vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 14:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios (Más a quienes me dieron palabras de aliento por el comentario desagradable que había recibido). Espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado. Y por supuesto, bienvenidos mis nuevos lectores, en especial __Skylliet, que espero algún día se anime a subir un fic._

_No se fijen en las faltas, que mi beta sigue perdida, ya que esta con exámenes (Animo Konoha Girl, que no te ganen. Pelea!)_

_**Tsuki Neko:**__ La verdad es que si fue directo al punto, pero Sasuke había dicho que tenía que apurarse, ya que no contaban con mucho tiempo._

_**Lila: **__No eres la única. Yo también amo las relaciones así. Bueno, sino, no las escribiría jejeje. Y es que a Sasuke e Hinata les queda perfecta esa relación, ¿no crees?_

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki : Claro que no será el último. Sasuke debe sacarse todas las veces que quedo con las ganas. Ya veras que vendrán muchas más situaciones pervertidas._

_**Elena: **__Hola. Me has sorprendido realmente. No creí que alguien me pudiera definir tan bien sin conocerme tanto realmente. Simplemente: Wow jejeje. _

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional, a pesar de que me tardo en continuar. Abracitos para todos (Aprovechen, que son gratis)._

_Otra cosa. Deseaba recomendar unas historias SasuHina magnificas, que se encuentran aquí en FF. Una de ellas se llama "Caminante de tinieblas", y la otra se llama "Amante Nocturno". Les prometo que no se arrepentirán con darles una mirada. No se olviden de comentar eso si, que siempre es agradable leer lo que la gente opina de lo que uno escribe._

_Besitos a todos_

_DarkAmy-chan_


	15. Chapter 15

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Genero:** Romance/Humor  
**Beta:**_Rurouni_ (Arigato! *abrasito*)

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con clara vergüenza observaba ese teléfono celular, sonando ya por tercera vez en aquella mañana de instituto.

Solo él le llamaba a ese número. Aquella persona con la cual había pasado un fin de semana, la cual no se atrevía a enfrentar debido a su constante timidez.

Sus mejillas se encendieron con violencia al abrir el mensaje recibido por ese demonio, diciendo que tendría que verlo, que no iba a poder esconderse toda su vida. Sus palabras le hicieron reflexionar. Él tenía razón, no podía evitarle para siempre, menos cuando asistían al mismo curso.

Aturdida por el calor que nuevamente golpeaba sus pómulos, Hinata cerró sus ojos mientras detenía su andar. Aún no podía creer por todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que había aceptado, lo que pasó junto a ese chico que era su amo. Se sentía tan avergonzada, pero extrañamente más segura de sí misma, de su feminidad. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

_"Sumergida en su timidez, la de los cabellos azules observaba con duda el lugar en donde se hallaba. Era una cabaña bastante grande, adornada con lo justo y necesario para pasar un fin de semana. Todo en orden, en completo silencio._

_¿Cómo no estarlo? Si parecía que eran los únicos que estaban en dicho lugar, en muchos kilómetros._

_Todo eso provocaba que su corazón latiese con mayor intensidad, mientras apretaba con sus manos la pequeña maleta color rojizo que tenía entre sus dedos. ¿Qué tenía pensado ese demonio para ellos solos en dicho lugar?_

_Unos brazos rodeándola, pasando por su cintura le sacaron de sus pensares. El cálido aliento del moreno en su nuca provocó que se apartara, que volteara y bajara su rostro sumido en su vergüenza._

_¿Esta seguro...que los demás no se darán cuenta? ─ El suave tono de su voz, hizo que el moreno sonriera ladinamente, provocando que los nervios de la chica se acrecentaran. Aquellas emociones se mezclaron con las sensaciones que este le provocaba con su repentina cercanía, al notar cómo le invitaba a verlo con una de sus manos._

_Estaba segura que si permanecía de esa manera, él se percataría del fuerte palpitar de su corazón._

_No pienses en ellos. ─ Las blancas perlas de Hinata reflejaron su asombro. Sus mejillas parecían desear explotar de la vergüenza, al notar sus labios rozarse. ¿En qué momento acortó la distancia? No se había dado cuenta. ─ Solo piensa, en lo que voy a hacerte este fin de semana."_

El sonido de su celular le saco de sus recuerdos, de la timidez que una vez más profesaba. Él le había mandado otro mensaje. Sus pómulos se encendieron más violentamente al leer lo que este le había enviado.  
Aún conservo una de tus bragas, no me hagas sacarla delante de todos

Él no se atrevería a hacer aquello. ¿O sí? Negando con efusividad, apuro su andar. No podía permitir que el azabache hiciera tal cosa.

**...**

¿Qué tanto haces con tu celular, teme? No has dejado de mirarlo y mandar mensajes desde que llegamos. ─ Sus vocablos fueron ignorados por el Uchiha, quien se guardaba el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

En los pensamientos de Sasuke sólo estaban los eventos transcurridos el fin de semana recién pasado, en lo poco que había dormido, pero no iba a quejarse del cansancio, ya que, si fuera por él; lo viviría a cada momento e instante de todas las semanas. Habían sido las mejores sesiones de sexo, y eso que su esclava no era precisamente una experta en la materia.

_¿Por qué?_─ Negó internamente ante sus interrogantes. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Aún deseaba sumirse en sus recuerdos, en las sensaciones experimentadas, los gemidos de aquella morena de mirada blanquecina.

_"El intenso sol de la mañana se había colado por las cortinas de la que era su habitación, indicándole que era hora de despertar, de abrir sus negras orbes a pesar del cansancio._

_¿A qué hora se había quedado dormido? Media sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones de solo recordar. No supo cuantas veces había hecho llegar a su esclava a la cima, ni tampoco podía contar los orgasmos expresados, pero aún le quedaban dos días más para sumar. Ese solo había sido el comienzo._

_Lentamente el moreno fue buscando la luz de la mañana, encontrándose con una cabellera conocida muy cerca suyo. Con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, acorto la distancia que los separaba, para besarle la nuca y apartar con una de sus manos los cabellos, teniendo así acceso a ese cuello blanco como la nieve; el cual no tardo en besar y lamer a gusto._

_Un gemido brotó de los labios de la mujer, quien se removió en el lugar en cual se hallaba, pero al notar como su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir las caricias de una mano traviesa que se dirigía a su intimidad, sus ojos blancos se abrieron de par en par. Quiso moverse, pero la voz ronca de su amo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que solo se dejase llevar._

_¿Cómo podía querer hacerlo de nuevo, si en la noche...? Su vergüenza no le permitió terminar su consulta interna. Pero aquello fue olvidado en el segundo en que Sasuke introducía uno de sus dedos entre los muslos de su esclava, acariciando aquel punto preciso en que la traería por completo a la realidad, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara voluntariamente._

_El movimiento de sus dedos cada vez tomaba más intensidad, causando que inconscientemente las caderas de la Hyuuga se movieran en sincronía, rozando sin darse cuenta el ya excitado miembro del azabache, quien trataba de contener el deseo de apurar las cosas._

_Mastúrbame, Hinata ─ Aquel tono tan lleno de deseo ya estaba siendo costumbre para ella escucharla, pero eso no evitaba que no se sintiera extraña, que la descolocara de cierta forma. Pero todos esos sentimientos pasaban a segundo plano, acompañados de la vergüenza que siempre sentía, pues el placer era tanto que nada más ocupaba su mente. Con tal sentimiento impreso en toda su piel, se dispuso a obedecer a la petición._

_Sasuke reprimió un ronquido al notar como ella, con timidez, tomaba con una de sus manos su erección, para aplicar lo aprendido de él. Aunque aún noto que le costaba debido a su personalidad, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, excelente._

_En aquella habitación solo lograban escucharse gemidos, suaves quejidos provenientes de ambos, mientras sus respiraciones cada vez eran más intensas._

_El Uchiha ya no lograba contener los movimientos de su cuerpo al compás del de su esclava, mientras su mano tomaba más velocidad, empapándose con los jugos de la ya muy excitada morena._

_Siéntate arriba mío, móntame ─ Logró pronunciar el azabache entre la niebla de placer, conteniendo los espasmos de su cuerpo por los movimientos que ella daba a su sexo. Al oír sus palabras, la mujer mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa. El moreno sabía que ella de nueva cuenta había caído en su pena, por no ser una experta en eso, por eso decidió hablar nuevamente. ─ Te indicare como hacerlo, vamos._

_Nuevamente una sensación de totalidad la sacudió al seguir las indicaciones de su amo, quien también emitió un gemido al estar nuevamente dentro de la morena. Aunque no era lo mismo con condón, el placer de igual manera era intenso. Solo pudo sonreír de medio lado, para luego subir hasta los labios de Hinata, para besarlos con necesidad._

_Al separarse con un pequeño rastro de saliva entre ellos, el Uchiha sonrió de nueva cuenta, logrando que la chica desviara su mirada con el rubor impreso en sus pómulos. Pero su expresar solo duro unos segundos, ya que Sasuke hizo el primer movimiento, provocando que esta volviese su vista al frente, soltando un suave quejido._

_Sus blancas perlas se toparon con unas completamente diferentes, las cuales reflejaban el deseo de su interior, provocando que su corazón comenzase a latir con fuerza. No entendía qué estaba pasando con su persona, qué era lo que expresaba realmente por aquel demonio de mirada oscura._

_Un segundo movimiento de su pelvis provocó que ella se aferrase con fuerza a los hombros del morocho, quien tomo una mejor posición con ella abrazando sus caderas._

_Muévete para mi Hinata, hazlo... ─ Tras salir de su vergüenza, la morena comenzó a moverse como este le estaba indicando, provocando suave suspiros ahogados provenientes de ambos. ─ Demonios, así mismo. S-Sigue así._

_Pronto los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos e intensos, el placer llenaba cada centímetro de sus pieles, mientras sus conciencias se perdían entre las nubes del mismo, sin poder pensar o decir nada más que aquellos gemidos que trataban de acallar._

_En un intento de agarrarse a algo, la Hyuuga se aferró a las sábanas con ambas manos, echando su cuerpo hacía atrás. Aquello le daba una perfecta visión de sus pechos al chico, el cual se deleitaba viendo cómo estos saltaban de sincronizados de acuerdo a los movimientos de ambos._

_El azabache pudo sentir que pronto Hinata llegaría a su límite, percibía como las paredes de su intimidad apretaban su miembro. Más él deseaba llegar junto con ella a ese anhelado paraíso, por lo que la recostó de nueva cuenta, y sin salirse de su interior, sus embestidas comenzaron a tomar más velocidad._

_La peli azul creía que era imposible expresar todo aquello, tanto calor en su interior. ¿Cómo podía algo ser tan bueno, y tan malo al mismo tiempo?"_

¿Sasuke-kun? ─ El insistente llamado de su compañera de curso le sacó de sus recuerdos. Irritado fijó su vista en aquellos ojos verdes que le vieron con temor.

¿Qué diablos quieres Sakura? ─ Su mal trato fue reclamado por su rubio amigo, quien le decía que su amiga sólo deseaba saber si estaba bien, que no tenía por qué ser tan antipático. ─ Hmph.

No hubo más respuesta que esa, antes de fijar su atención en la ventana, apreciando cómo todos accedían a ese lugar de estudio. ¿Qué tanto podía estar haciendo su esclava, que no llegaba aún?

Esto...─ Con duda e incertidumbre, la Haruno intentó sacar el habla. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza el bolso en el cual traía sus libros. Tenía miedo de lo que deseaba preguntar, pero desde que había escuchado que lo habían visto con una chica de la fiesta, en una situación muy comprometedora, no podía sacarse de la mente que podía ser Hinata. ─ S-Sasuke-kun...estuvo inubicable después de la fiesta.

Los ojos negros del susodicho se posaron en quien siempre le había profesado amor. ¿Podía ser que ella estuviera sospechando? Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa llena de diversión.

Es cierto idiota, ¿Dónde te metiste? ─ El silencio los inundó por unos instantes. Momento tenso que fue cortado la voz de uno de los compañeros de curso.

Ten por seguro que no estaba besando a un chico como tú, Naruto ─ Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el Uzumaki transpirara sin cesar, para que su cuerpo se paralizara del horror.

Una sonrisa se posaba en las facciones de la peli rosa al notar lo angustiado que estaba su amigo. En sus pensares estaba aún el recuerdo de cuando les habían contado en plena fiesta, que esa chica que lo había besado no se llamaba precisamente Saiko, sino más bien Sai, el cual siempre se vestía de mujer. En ese instante Naruto había quedado inmóvil como una piedra, siguiendo de esa manera durante el resto de la reunión.

La chica de los ojos verdes llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, tal como esa noche. Sin saber por qué, nuevamente volvía a percibir el mismo alivio de esa vez. Pero su atención se volvió hacía esa persona querida, quien sonreía de medio lado tras mirar nuevamente por la ventana del salón, para luego ir rumbo a la salida, sin importarle que las clases estuvieran por comenzar.

¿Qué habrá visto...? ─ Murmuró para sí la Haruno, antes de comenzar a acercarse al vidrio, para tener una mejor visión, pero en el momento en que se disponía a mirar, el sonido de su celular atrajo su atención. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, antes de contestar.

**...**

L-Lo siento Kiba-kun, es que...ocurrió una emergencia ─ Con sus puños apretados, el Uchiha observaba en silencio como su esclava platicaba con aquel chico amante de los perros. Él había aparecido de la nada, impidiendo justo que se acercase a ella, que se percatase de su presencia. No le había quedado de otra, más que situarse tras un árbol, cosa que no lo notasen.

Ya da igual. Sólo deseaba decirte que iré este fin de semana ─ Una suave sonrisa adornó las facciones de la morena, quien asintió quedadamente.

T-Te estaré esperando, como siempre ─ Al oírle, el Uchiha, quien aún permanecía escuchando todo, junto sus cejas, irritado. Sin decir nada, se dirigió rumbo a su lugar favorito. La azotea

Lo sé. Kiba-kun siempre me ha apoyado... ─ En el rostro de la Hyuuga podía verse su amargura, recordando esa terrible fecha. Levanto la mirada, demostrando su agradecimiento, por estar siempre a su lado en el dolor. ─ E-Estoy segura, que mi madre también te lo agradece.

**...**

En el camino hacía el techo, fue en completo mutismo, perdido en las miradas de esas dos personas que había visto con anticipación. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Detestaba esa mirada de idiota enamorado que ese perro tenía al ver a su esclava, y más cuando ella le sonreía de esa manera tan asquerosamente tierna. ¿Es que no le había quedado claro, que ella sólo le pertenecía a él? ¿Por qué tenía que estar haciendo planes con alguien que no fuera su persona?

Parece que aún no conoces tu lugar, Hyuuga. ─ Molesto, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su celular, disponiéndose a escribir un mensaje. Al terminar apretó el enviar, para luego abrir la puerta hacía la azotea.

_Te espero en donde siempre, no tardes._

El viento mecía sus cabellos, mientras cerraba sus ojos negros a la oscuridad, meditando lo que haría. No podía tampoco dejarse llevar por completo por sus emociones, ya que corría el riesgo de que ella cortase todo, perdiendo así su amado juguete.

En ese momento la escuchó llegar. Por cómo trataba de recuperar el aliento, estaba seguro que había sido una larga corrida hacía ese lugar. ¿Es que aún había estado platicando con ese sujeto? Sus negras orbes reflejaron su descontento.

¿S-Sasuke-sama me mandó... llamar? ─ Logró formular la de los cabellos azulinos, tras recuperar el aliento perdido. Al levantar su mirada, se estremeció al notar la frialdad con que este le observaba, inconscientemente dio un paso hacía tras, temerosa.

¿Qué podría haber pasado?

No hagas planes para este fin de semana, te quiero en mi departamento esos días. ─ La furia crecía dentro del morocho al notar su duda, seguramente por la cita con ese perro. ¿Cómo podía preferirlo antes que a él? ─ Esper...

Y-Yo lo siento, pero no podré...ir ─ Sus ojos negros mostraron el asombro por lo oído. ¿Es que se atrevía a desobedecerle, y por ese idiota de Kiba?. ─ P-Pensaba decirle, que n-no podría verle...esos días.

Como quieras, Hyuuga ─ Las blancas perlas de la morena mostraron el asombro reflejado, al verle caminar a su lado sin dejarle terminar, como si no le importase. Sin contar el hecho de que le había llamado por su apellido.

Con una mano a la altura de su corazón, ella sentía que se quedaba sola en ese lugar, tratando de comprender qué era ese vacío que se presentaba en su interior.

**...**

Ya era sábado, y Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba vistiéndose para salir con sus dos compañeros de curso, que ignorando su mal humor durante toda la semana, no pararon hasta convencerle de salir con ellos ese día.

Al final había terminado accediendo, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Cogió su celular, observándolo por unos instantes. Desde el encuentro con su esclava en la azotea del instituto, desde ese momento se había dedicado a ignorarla durante el resto de los días de la semana. Estaba muy molesto aún, tanto que ni las ganas de irritarla se hicieron presentes.

Es una tonta. Apenas logre controlar esto, te haré pagar por tu osadía. ─ Con dichos vocablos, salió a juntarse en el lugar indicado, ya que si se atrasaba más, estaba seguro que ese par de idiotas que tenía como amigos; vendrían a echar abajo su puerta.

**...**

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, la morena de ojos blancos terminaba de arreglar el altar en el cual el retrato de su madre descansaría por este fin de semana. Pronto tendría que hacer todos esos platillos que a ella le gustaban, para así honrarle como todos los años.

Todo estará perfecto para ti,...mi querida madre. ─ Una suave brisa movió sus cabellos al compás, provocando que cerrara sus blancas perlas, para luego posarlas en el ventanal del salón que se hallaba abierto. Hacía un hermoso día.

Hinata ─ Con suavidad, la susodicha volteó a ver a quién le había llamado. Su blanquecina mirada se topo con una similar. ─ Dile a tu hermana que te ayude con los platillos, yo terminare aquí.

Como diga, padre. ─ Tras una corta reverencia, la chica fue en búsqueda de su hermana menor. Siendo seguida en silencio por la inexpresiva expresión de su progenitor.

No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, Hitomi ─ Las blancas perlas del mayor de los Hyuuga se posaron en el cuadro de su difunta esposa, que ahora situaba en el centro del altar. La mujer del retrato reflejaba una enorme paz, con su sonrisa suave y dulce. ─ Ella se parece tanto a ti, que...es imposible no temer.

Sus vocablos eran escuchados por la mayor de sus hijas, quien se había vuelto a consultarle algo, pero al verlo tan pensativo, al oírle, se había quedado tras una de las paredes apoyada, fuera de la vista de su padre.

¿Hermana? ─ La voz de la otra Hyuuga atrajo su atención, provocando que centrara su vista en ella. Negó ante su preocupación.

N-No es nada. Hanabi, ¿puedes ayudarme con la comida? ─ Aún sin creerle mucho, la castaña asintió para instantes después seguirle rumbo a la cocina.

**...**

Revolvía la lata vacía de su refresco una y otra vez. Hacía media hora que se hallaba sentado junto a Naruto y Sakura, y por más que trataba de estar pendiente de sus conversaciones, solo la palabra aburrimiento ocupaba su mente.

Con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo sacó su celular, apretándolo segundos después, irritado. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a no hacer el más mínimo intento por comunicarse con él? Bufó molesto ante sus pensamientos, ya que ni en los días siguientes de lo ocurrido en la azotea Hinata se había intentado acercar a su persona.

_Maldición. Tenía que ser la única..._ ─ La voz del rubio del grupo atrajo su atención, más porque le había escuchado decir el nombre del chico que debía estar con su esclava en estos momentos. Pero al buscarlo con disimulo, lo vio completamente solo. No lograba comprender que estaba ocurriendo, ¿es que había escuchado mal? ─ _Eso es imposible, estoy seguro...__  
_  
¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? ─ Preguntó el recién llegado, tras ser llamado por el Uzumaki. Sus castaños ojos se toparon por un segundo con los negros del Uchiha, obviándolo instantes después.

El azabache ignoró su desprecio, ya que poco o nada le importaba la existencia de ese sujeto. Es más, últimamente solo le había estado estorbando, desando borrarlo de la faz de la tierra en innumerables ocasiones. Pero ahora estaba lo más importante. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar, por qué no estaba con Hinata como estaba enterado?.

Estamos matando el tiempo ─ Decía sonriente Naruto, mientras pasaba sus manos tras su nuca.

¿No ibas a estar con Hinata este fin de semana, Kiba? ─ Las miradas de todos se posaron en Sakura, quien veía en silencio como su compañero se sentaba junto a ellos tras lo escuchado. ─ Ahora que lo pienso...creo que en estas fechas, Hinata siempre suele faltar, y como ahora es fin de semana...

...Es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. ─ Las negras orbes del Uchiha no pudieron evitar reflejar su asombro tras lo oído. ¿Es que no iba a tener una cita con este tipo, sino que iba a acompañarla en su sufrimiento? De pronto le invadió un extraño sentimiento, provocando que se sintiese estúpido. ─ Y como todos los años, le llevo los dulces favoritos de esta como ofrenda.

Pobre Hinata, debe ser duro para ella ─ Meditaba la Haruno tras unos segundos de silencio, el cual volvía a reinar tras sus vocablos.

¡Vamos todos! ─ Las miradas de todos, a excepción del moreno, se dirigieron hacia un sonriente Uzumaki, quien decidido ponerse de pie. ─ Estoy seguro que Hinata se pondrá muy contenta si le mostramos nuestro apoyo.

_Naruto, tú siempre pensando en los demás, ¿verdad?_─ Pensaba para sí la de los cabellos color rosa, mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

A mí no me metan en sus asuntos. ─ la atención de los presentes se centró en quien ahora se había parado. ─ Yo no tengo porque ir donde la Hyuuga.

Pero idiota, qué dices. ¡Hinata es nuestra amiga! ─ El reclamo del oji azul fue recibido por una fría mirada de parte del azabache.

No se podía esperar otra cosa de ti, Uchiha. ─ Murmuro con furia contenida el amante de los canes, quien apretaba sus puños. Deseaba golpear con todas sus fuerzas a ese sujeto, pero sólo por ser el día que era, se contendría. ─ Sólo la buscas cuando quieres algo, ¿no? Eres despreciable.

_¿Sasuke-kun busca a Hinata...?_─ Asombrada la Haruno veía como la persona que quería se daba la media vuelta, para segundos después alejarse del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. Los estaba ignorando completamente.

**...**

Tres Hyuuga lograban apreciarse frente a un altar. Aquellas chicas, junto a su progenitor, se encontraban dando sus respetos a ese ser querido, que ya no se hallaba junto a ellos.

_Mamá, no sabes cuánto te extraño…_ ─ Dijo la de los cabellos azulinos en sus pensamientos. ─ _Me haces tanta falta._ ─ Mordió su labio inferior, indecisa. No deseaba defraudar a su madre, así como lo estaba haciendo su padre, pero necesitaba contarle. ─ _...Perdón por contarte esto hasta ahora, es solo que...han pasado tantas cosas. H-He conocido a una persona, que en un comienzo...solo lo estaba usando para llegar a esa persona que quiero._ ─ Aquel labio fue mordido con más intensidad, debido a la vergüenza que expresaba, a lo mal que se sentía por tales actos. ─ _Seguro estas avergonzada de mi, ¿no es así Madre? De igual manera, ahora siento que no debo cortar eso, aunque el trato cada vez parece más lejano. Él me hace sentir cosas, que nunca antes había sentido. Todo es tan extraño._

Una mano sobre su hombro, provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos, de la plática que mantenía con ese ser preciado que se hallaba en una urna frente a su retrato. Era su hermana quien le sonreía, diciéndole que su amigo Kiba había llegado.

Tras asentir, la mayor se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la entrada, donde ya se escuchaban las voces de sus...Su sorpresa se hizo presente a notar al chico que quería, junto a su compañera de curso. Confusa y estupefacta se volvió a ver al castaño, quien movió sus hombros.

Ellos quisieron venir. ─ Una suave sonrisa adornó las facciones de la morena, quien les daba las gracias por acompañarlos.

Para eso están los amigos, Hinata. ─ Dijo el rubio, haciendo que la susodicha asintiera con un leve rubor en sus pómulos.

Naruto tiene razón. Debiste decirnos antes. ─ Acompañó luego la de los cabellos rosa, mientras le sonreía también.

Gracias, chicos. ─ La morena no supo por qué, pero de pronto su mirada se hallaba buscando a quien siempre andaba con esas dos personas. Supo disimular muy bien aquel sentimiento de vacío que estaba invadiendo su corazón al no encontrarle. ¿Es que él no la consideraba una amiga, algo en su vida?

¿Sucede algo? ─ Le consultó la otra chica del grupo, siendo respondido con un negamiento de cabeza. Pero aquella mueca de agradecimiento no fue tragada del todo por la Haruno, quien estaba segura que segundos antes, ella había estado buscando a otra persona, demostrando después una leve muestra de decepción en sus blancas perlas. Más prefirió ignorar por ahora esas ideas, ya que no era la instancia para esas cosas.

Fue así como luego todos caminaron rumbo al salón, donde se hallaba la urna de la persona por la cual estaban reunidos.

...

Apretó entre sus dedos la mediana caja que sostenía con una de sus manos. Frunció el ceño, irritado. ¿Cómo hacerlo, sin pasar a llevar su orgullo?

Sabía que sus compañeros de curso ya se habían marchado, por lo que estar sentado en el árbol fuera de la ventana de su esclava, no implicaba que podría ser pillado. Pero ahora estaba lo de su molestia, el error que había cometido.

Demonios, ¿Por qué debería importarme? ─ Murmuró al instante que se ponía de pie, dispuesto a acceder de una buena vez. ─ No le debo explicaciones a nadie.

En el instante en que se disponía a entrar a la habitación de esta, notó como ella entraba para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En sus facciones lograba verse el dolor, el sufrimiento que esa fecha le provocaba.

...

Estaba exhausta, pero sobretodo, como todos años, el saberse sin esa persona amada le asaltaba después de la ceremonia, cuando todos ya se habían marchado.

Como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo. Madre ─Soltó en un suave murmullo, mientras se dejaba caer sentada sobre su cama. Deseaba llorar, pero nada salía de sus ojos. Era tan extraño. ─ Te extraño demasiado...

¿Por qué no lloras? ─ Su blanca mirada fue con asombro a parar al umbral de su ventanal, encontrándose con una completamente opuesta. No se esperaba que él fuese a verla, por lo que no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacía en su alcoba. Más nada salió de sus labios, solo atinó a bajar el rostro para sumirse nuevamente en su oscuridad. Pero aquello sólo duro unos segundos, ya que unos dedos le invitaban a mirar al otro ser que se encontraba ahora a su altura, agachado. ─ Sabes que quieres hacerlo. Llora, Hinata.

Como si hubieran hecho un clic en su mente, aquellas gotas saladas comenzaron a caer, rodando por sus mejillas hasta perderse entre sus ropas.

El azabache permaneció en silencio incluso cuando la Hyuuga se lanzó a llorar en su pecho, cayendo ambos a la alfombra que cubría el lugar. Solo permaneció sin hacer nada, con una chica entre sus piernas, soltando todo el sufrimiento que se hallaba impreso en su interior.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? ─ Le consultó el moreno al sentir que su llanto parecía estar cesando, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento aún con rostro cabizbajo. ─ Qué bueno, porque esta posición no es muy cómoda.

Fue en ese momento en que la chica se percato de como estaban, y como si de fuego se tratase, se apartó con su rostro sumido en su vergüenza, con aquellas marcas de su dolor aún impresas en sus mejillas. Su reacción sólo provocó que el morocho sonriera de medio lado.

Después de unos segundos, la mujer de mirada blanquecina, observó con curiosidad cómo este se ponía de pie para coger algo que estaba sobre su cama, y luego depositarlo sobre su regazo.

¿Q-Qué es esto? ─ Consultó con interés la chica, mientras tomaba aquella caja entre sus manos. Al no obtener una respuesta, se dispuso a abrirlo, encontrándose así con sus dulces favoritos: Rollos de canela. Su corazón se lleno de un sentimiento extraño, el cual no supo cómo nombrar.

_"Sasuke-kun…es un buen chico. Él sólo…ha sido muy duro consigo mismo."_

Las palabras de la madre de este asaltaron sus pensamientos en un segundo, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus facciones.

Sé que te gustan esas cosas... ─ Dijo el Uchiha mientras volvía a sentarse junto a quien aún no salía de la estupefacción de tal acto. Había cerrado sus negras orbes, mientras se acomodaba, pero al sentir un cuerpo sobre el suyo una vez más, no pudo evitar buscar la luz de nueva cuenta, de mostrar un leve eje de asombro al ver la cercanía de su esclava, sus pómulos encendidos por su timidez mientras acortaba las distancias entre sus rostros.

Era la segunda vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa, que lo sacaba de onda tras su repentino reaccionar. Más apartó esos pensamientos, concentrándose en profundizar lo que esta había comenzado, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

E-Es una buena persona, aunque no quiera aceptarlo─ Susurró quien volvía a apoyar su cabeza en aquel fibroso pecho, de quien desviaba su rostro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

No creas que esto es gratis. Ya veré como me pagas, esclava. ─ No pudo evitar sentirse extraño tras lo escuchado. ¿Qué tanto le podría estar afectando la presencia de esa mujer? ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias por alguien que solo estaba para satisfacerle? Todo estaba fuera de su comprensión.

C-Claro que lo sé, Sasuke-sama ─ Media sonrisa se poso en el rostro del Uchiha al escucharla, al verla sonreír. Lucía feliz con tan poco.

Sí que era una mujer extraña, pero despedía el mismo aire de la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida. Su madre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 15:-**

**_Notas Dark:_**_ Hola mis amados lectores. Deseaba agradecer a Konoha Girl, carrieclamp, Viux-hyukyu, Juliex19, Kyoko, ali1895, Lia Du Black, hinamel, AnDy-93, Angelo di luce, kmydelochan, Nadioshi, MaRiZa 02, BubbleGumer, Tsuki Tsuruga, adlgutie, Aoi Hina, Yukistar, Tokeijikakeno orenji (Me llego la genkidama jejeje. Gracias!), lady-darkness-chan, Kiranathas yue, sumebe, Lady Akari-520, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha . Por sus lindas palabras y apoyo durante los malos momentos que he tenido que pasar. **  
**_

_La buena noticia es que he vuelto con más fuerzas que nunca, y todo gracias a ustedes, mis queridos y fieles lectores. Amy les manda un enorme abrasito virtual, y les agradece de todo corazón sus buenos deseos. Ah, y espero que este capitulo de regreso haya sido de su agrado.  
_

_kisses  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Genero:** Romance/Humor 

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, sumida en su vergüenza. Desde que había aceptado ese trato con el demonio de nombre Uchiha, sus pómulos se tornaban rosa pálido con mucha más frecuencia. Todo por lo que él le hacía hacer, por sucumbir ante sus deseos. ¿Y para qué negarlo? De ella misma.

Porque así estaban las cosas ahora. No podía negar lo que él provocaba en su cuerpo, en todo su ser. ¿Qué tanto le estaba afectando?

Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, mientras se recostaba sobre el libro que había estado intentando leer en vano. ¿Cómo hacerlo, sino podía quitarse de la mente lo ocurrido esa mañana?. Aun podía percibir la intensidad del latido de su corazón, la adrenalina por el peligro de ser descubierta.

"_Desde que habían vuelto de aquel fin de semana, todo volvió a la rutina que antes habían tomado. Nuevamente el azabache se quedaba por las noches, para luego ir ambos al departamento de este, a que este se cambiase de ropas. Pero gracias a eso, sus retrasos eran constantes, porque como ahora mismo, este no le dejaba levantarse._

_Como podía la morena de blanca mirada trataba de contenerse, de hacer caso omiso del calor que volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo con cada beso que ese chico le daba, de solo sentir como sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, despertando ese deseo que solo su amo le provocaba. _

_Un suave gemido escapo de sus labios, al percibir como el moreno lamia uno de sus pezones, para luego echárselo por completo dentro de su boca, como si fuera un bebé amamantándose gustosamente. _

_D-Detente, p-por favor…llegaremos tarde… ― Logro articular la chica, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las ropas de cama, al sentir como Sasuke mordía levemente su pezón. _

_Crees que eso me detendrá, esclava ― Le respondió este tras detener su tortura, al levantarse levemente, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. No podía evitar disfrutar de la vista que presenciaba, el deseo impreso en la mirada de la mujer que se hallaba bajo su cuerpo. Sabía que solo su persona le provocaba tales emociones, no el idiota de su mejor amigo. ― Si me dices que no me quieres dentro tuyo ahora, me detendré._

_Sus palabras soltadas en un susurro, provocaron que las mejillas de la Hyuuga se tornasen más rojizas si era posible. Una sonrisa burlesca se poso en el rostro del azabache al verla desviar su mirada. La respuesta era clara, no necesitaba formularla con vocablos._

_Lo sabía. No puedes engañar a tu cuerpo. ― Y sin decir más, la penetro sin miramientos, acallando sus quejidos de satisfacción con un necesitado beso. No querían ser descubiertos tampoco, en especial Sasuke, ya que de ser así, tendría que nuevamente despertar en la fría soledad de su cama. Sin contar el hecho de que le podían arrebatar su juguete, cuando por fin lo estaba disfrutando tanto._

_Las respiraciones de ambos se habían vuelto acompasadas, pesadas debido a las emociones y sentires que profesaban. El Uchiha comenzó a descender por su cuello, dando pequeñas lamidas aun sin cortar los movimientos de su pelvis. Sus acciones provocaban encender el interior de la morena, quien mordía su labio inferior intentando no gemir en voz alta. _

_Pero aquella burbuja de calor, de pronto estallo al sentirse el tocar de la puerta de la habitación. El azabache no había alcanzado a reaccionar, cuando de pronto sintió el frío del suelo tocando su desnudo trasero. Sus ojos negros observaron en silencio, como su esclava se paseaba de un lado a otro, recogiendo sus ropas. Su expresión le divirtió, pero cuando pensaba acercarse para molestarle, su intento se vio detenido al recibir en pleno rostro, sus prendas que antes habían estado esparcidas._

_A-Al baño, rápido ― Murmuro con clara preocupación, mientras se acomodaba la camisola de tirantes que usaba para dormir. Un bufido de molestia escapaba de la boca del de cabellos negros, antes de cumplir la petición de la chica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo a un lado, con tremenda erección que se gastaba?. El que decía que Hyuuga Hinata era una santa, estaba extremadamente equivocado. Si fuese tan buena, se encerraría con él para ayudarle con su "pequeño" problema._

_Esta me la cobrare ― Susurro para sí el Uchiha, escuchando a través de la puerta, como la hermana de esta le reclamaba por tardarse en abrir._

…

_P-Perdón Hanabi, e-es que anoche no dormí bien… ― La castaña solo ignoro la vergüenza que profesaba su pariente, para dedicarse a observar el desorden tan extraño que había. ¿Desde cuándo su hermana dejaba todas sus prendas tiradas…? Pero sus pensares se vieron cortados al visualizar una prenda masculina en un rincón de dicho lugar. _

_Una imperceptible sonrisa adorno sus labios, antes de volver a poner atención a Hinata, quien aun mantenía su vista en el suelo. _

_Venía a pedir prestado tu bálsamo, ya que el mío se acabo. ― Los pómulos de la otra Hyuuga se pusieron mas rojizos si eso era posible, para luego rápidamente asentir y dirigirse al sitio donde se hallaba ese objeto._

_Así que está escondido ahí. ¿No es así hermanita? ― Media sonrisa se poso en los labios de Hanabi tras sus vocablos. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente, que su inocente hermana, traería a un chico a dormir a su propia casa._

…

_Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios de la mayor de las Hyuuga, tras apoyarse en la puerta cerrada del baño. Cerrando sus blancas perlas, trataba de controlar su agitado corazón. Su vida se había vuelto un torbellino desde que ese demonio había aparecido._

_¿Vienes a solucionar el problema con el cual me dejaste, esclava? ― Sus ojos blancos se abrieron con asombro al sentir la cercanía de otra persona, al escuchar el tono de su voz demasiado cerca. _

_Quería decirle que no, que ese no era el momento, ya que su hermana se hallaba afuera, esperando. Pero sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por los labios de este sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo se estremeció de solo notar como las manos del morocho iban descendiendo, hasta llegar al final de su camisola color lavanda. _

_No entendía como lograba nublar su mente, que ni siquiera pensase más en el lugar en el cual se encontraban, o que Hanabi pudiese escucharlos en cualquier segundo. En el preciso instante en que Sasuke había comenzado a bajar su pequeña braguita de encajes, su raciocinio había desaparecido por completo._

_Sera rápido…― Le murmuro este, aun sin cortar la distancia entre sus bocas, atrapando sus sensaciones de totalidad que se produjo en ambos, al entrar en ella de una sola estocada. _

_Hinata tuvo que aferrarse al cuello de este con ambas manos, para así no caerse al rodear al Uchiha con sus piernas, logrando una mejor posición, comodidad y placer._

…

_Desde el otro lado, la menor de las Hyuuga se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la cama de su hermana, tratando de ignorar el sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose suavemente contra la puerta del baño. No sabía si su hermana era demasiado descuidada, o tal vez el chico que estaba con ella era demasiada mala influencia, que ni siquiera tenían en consideración que ella estuviese en ese lugar, de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. _

_Hay hermanita, quien lo diría… ― Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus facciones, mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba hacia el sitio donde se escuchaban esos ruidos. ― Hermana, ¿está todo bien? Se escucha como si tuvieras problemas_

…

_Ante lo oído, la morena se ruborizo al extremo, provocando que el azabache sonriese de medio lado tras su reaccionar. Pero su expresión desapareció en el instante en que sentía que ella llegaría a su límite, en que las paredes de su sexo apretaban el suyo indicándoselo. _

_A…Ah…― Le era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna aunque quisiera. Percibía que si intentase decirle a su hermana que nada pasaba, se le escaparía uno de los tantos gemidos que trataba de contener mordiendo el hombro del moreno._

_Vamos e-esclava, intenta…responderle ― Las embestidas tomaron mayor intensidad tras los vocablos del moreno, el cual sujetaba con ambas manos las piernas de la chica que ahora apretaba sus dientes, reflejando en sus expresiones la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para no ser escuchada, para no emitir sonido alguno"_

Hinata ― El sonido de su nombre dicho cerca de su oído, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sus ojos blancos se hallaron con unos cafés, provocando que sus pómulos volviesen a reflejar su vergüenza al pensar nuevamente lo que había estado recordando. ― ¿No has dormido bien?. No es común en ti, quedarte dormida en la biblioteca.

¿Qué si había dormido bien? ¿El dormirse tarde por su amo, podría decirse que si, o que no?. Su rostro tomo un rojo intento ante su propia interrogante, llegando a la conclusión de que este si le estaba afectando mucho. Negando suavemente, trato de apartar esas ideas de su mente.

N-No, si he…dormido bien ― Las escenas de ella con Sasuke vinieron nuevamente a su cabeza, en todas ellas ambos estaban envueltos en sudor, apenas cobrando el aliento por el calor de sus cuerpos, por estar teniendo relaciones en su cama. El rubor se esparció por toda su cara, hasta sus orejas, por lo que trato de esconderlo diciéndole a su amigo que debía ir a buscar un libro y vendría enseguida. Extrañado su compañero la observo alejarse, hasta perderla por las estanterías.

Sin darle mayor importancia, se sentó en donde esta había estado antes, posando así sus ojos cafés, en el celular de esta que estaba sobre la mesa. Confuso le tomo entre sus manos, observando con cuidado el adorno en forma de ratoncito que colgaba por una de sus esquinas.

¿Cuándo se compro otro…? ― Sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de este. Su mirada se poso en el nombre de quien llamaba. ― ¿Halcón…?

La curiosidad pudo con él, apretando así el botón para contestar, recibiendo de inmediato una voz conocida, para nada agradable.

¿Escapado otra vez, pequeño ratón? ― Los ojos del castaño no tardaron en reflejar su asombro, su desconcierto. ¿Desde cuándo el Uchiha tenía tanta confianza con su amiga? ― ¿Todavía estas avergonzada por lo de esta mañana?. Ya te dije…

Y-Ya encontré el l-libro… ― Las palabras del azabache se vieron detenidas al escuchar la voz de su esclava. Por lo lejano de su tono, algo le indicaba que otra persona era la que tenía su celular. La pregunta era, quien ―…Kiba-kun… ¿sucede algo?

Los ojos blancos de Hinata mostraban la preocupación de ver a su amigo que no salía de un estado de shock. No entendía que le pasaba, porque no dejaba de mirarla sin siquiera pestañar o decirle algo.

Unas escenas pasaron por la mente del Inuzuka. Por más que deseaba sacarlas de sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de ver a la persona que quería con otro chico en la azotea, en una escena bastante comprometedora, volvía a invadir sus memorias. Sería posible que…

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar tales pensamientos. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Más si era de aquella manera, debía actuar. Si bien antes no había hecho movimiento alguno, ya que conocía los sentimientos de esta por el Uzumaki, era completamente diferente si era el Uchiha. Ese tipo para él era un mujeriego, alguien que solo utilizaba a los que le rodeaban solo para su conveniencia.

Hinata, hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho… ― Desde el otro lado de la línea, Sasuke escuchaba todo. Sabía que ese sujeto no había cortado apropósito, para que así escuchase toda esa mierda cursi. Apretando sus puños se puso de pie a vista de sus dos amigos, y sin decir vocablo alguno, salió del salón donde se encontraban; rumbo a la biblioteca. Sabía que estaban en ese lugar, ya que ella había dicho algo de un libro. Asombrados le vieron salir Naruto y Sakura, quienes observaban como este no les hacía caso a sus llamadas, y que aún permanecía con su celular encendido, pero sin decir nada, solo escuchando. ―…Y-Yo…

¿T-Te encuentras bien, Kiba-kun?...― Los pómulos del chico se encendieron al notar su preocupación por él, de solo sentir una de sus manos sobre su frente. ― N-No tienes fiebre, pero…estas…

…Me gustas ―El castaño no había soportado mas la cercanía de la mujer que ahora quitaba su mano como si de fuego se tratase. Sus blancas perlas reflejaban su sorpresa. Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo intenso mostraban la clara vergüenza por la cual estaba siendo presa. Ante su ahora esquiva mirada, el Inuzuka se dispuso a retomar la palabra, mientras la otra persona que había escuchado todo, detenía su andar de improvisto al oír tal confesión. Pero cortando la llamada, apuro el paso hacía ese destino ya trazado ― Desde hace mucho que quería decírtelo, pero…no me atrevía…

El silencio los envolvió por unos minutos, instantes en que ambos se mantenían sus vistas puestas en el suelo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y dudas.

K-Kiba-kun, yo… ― Con una suave sonrisa ella le miro. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente lo que recién acababa de escuchar. Tanto era su shock, que no sabía exactamente que responderle, ya que jamás se había cuestionado tal probabilidad. ―...yo…

Tranquila, no te pido que me des una respuesta inmediata. Más bien…ahora venía a decirte que Akamaru ya será padre, y pues…si querías estar presente esta noche, cuando nazcan ― Una suave sonrisa adorno los labios de esta al oírle. No podía creer que ya el perrito de su amigo fuera a ser papá, pero si sabía que le encantaría compartir ese momento tan importante con él.

Fue por eso que asintió suavemente, diciendo que le encantaría.

Tras las palabras de esta, el castaño corto la comunicación que mantenía secretamente con el Uchiha. Pero eso ya no había sido necesario, puesto que él estaba viendo y escuchando todo desde la puerta de acceso a la biblioteca.

Sin siquiera percatarse, la mano que sostenía el celular, apretaba fuertemente dicho aparato. Estaba enojado, no podía negarlo, después de todo, esa mujer era de su propiedad, al menos por ahora que era su juguete. Ese tipo estaba jugando con fuego, y como buen Uchiha le demostraría que con él no se jugaba, que cuando se metían con lo suyo, sufrían las consecuencias.

El sonido de aquel que mantenía entre sus dedos le saco de sus pensares, atrayendo su atención. Aun con la molestia impresa en su pecho, contesto.

¿Tanto me extrañas, que no paras de llamarme, Ino? ― Contesto el azabache, para luego darse la media vuelta y comenzar a irse. Sus pasos fueron observados por unos ojos blancos, que al escuchar un sonido familiar, volteo disimuladamente para apreciar una espalda conocida alejándose del lugar.

…

¿Qué harás hoy, Sasuke? ― Le consulto el Uzumaki, tras engullir su cuarto onigiri que la morena del grupo había hecho para todos.

Habían concluido ya su horas de estudio de la mañana, por lo que se encontraban disfrutando de la hora de almuerzo, en la azotea como siempre.

El ojinegro, quien se hallaba algo apartado, sentado mientras comía lo mismo que su amigo, poso su mirada en este de manera desinteresada. Entretanto la atención de las dos chicas que siempre andaban con ellos, también posaron su atención en el moreno quien volvía a posar sus oscuros ojos en lo alto del cielo

No te incumbe idiota, pero lo más probable es que vaya donde Ino ― Al oírle, el Uzumaki inmediatamente poso su mirar en la chica que quería, apreciando así la tristeza en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. No podía creer que su amigo aún fuera a casa de la mejor amiga de Sakura, la cual había sido compañera de ellos hasta el año pasado, pero que se había cambiado de instituto debido a un problema económico.

Ninguno se había percatado de la incomodidad que había sentido la Hyuuga, quien bajo la mirada sin saber realmente como describir lo que estaba expresando, el repentino dolor a la altura de su pecho que trataba de apaciguar colocando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

¿Por qué sigues asiendo eso idiota, no sabes que a S…? ― Los vocablos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos por una mano, la cual era de la peli rosa, quien ahora lo jalaba hacía la salida de ese lugar, obviando los reclamos de este, y las miradas de las otras dos personas que ahora se quedaban solas en dicho lugar.

El silencio creció entre ambos morenos, quienes habían vuelto a sus comidas en un intento de mantenerse desconectados de sus pensamientos, de las emociones tan diferentes que sentían. Hasta que el azabache decidió tomar la palabra.

Es probable que los idiotas no vuelvan, siéntate en mi regazo esclava. ― La mirada de la mujer se poso en la suya, con clara vergüenza mezclada con nerviosismo. Más aun con esos sentimientos, obedeció al mandato de este. ― Antes que lo hagas, quítate tus bragas.

La duda adorno las facciones de quien mantenía sus ojos blancos sobre unos completamente diferentes. Él lucia tan calmado como siempre, viendo como su persona comenzaba a deslizar por sus blancas piernas la pequeña braga de encaje color crema.

Ahora que se hallaba sentada con las piernas abiertas hacía el morocho, la Hyuuga no podía evitar desviar su rostro, el cual se hallaba sumido en la vergüenza debido a la posición y lugar en cual se encontraban. Pronto su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar un cierre bajarse. No tenía que ver para darse cuenta que era el del pantalón de este, causando que sus nervios aumentasen. Incluso podía oír el sonido de su corazón, la magnitud de las palpitaciones que profesaba.

Quiero que te quede claro algo ― Su mirada blanca volvía a encontrarse con aquella tan oscura, ya que el Uchiha la había obligado a mirarle, al poner una de sus manos en su mentón guiándole hacía donde estaba su persona. La peli azul trago con dificultad al notar la frialdad de ojos, lo serio que se encontraba. Hace mucho que no lo había visto de esa manera, y no entendía el porqué de su repentina molestia. Más prefirió callar, esperando lo que tuviese que decirle ― Tú me perteneces, todo tu cuerpo es solo mío.

No tuvo tiempo de salir de la impresión de sus palabras, ya que era el roce de sus sexos atrajo toda su atención, logrando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Hinata no supo porqué, pero de pronto el recuerdo de la espalda de este en la entrada de la biblioteca asalto sus pensares. ¿Es que había escuchado lo que su amigo le había dicho?. Al centrar su mirada en la suya, se percato que así había sido. Su expresión se lo estaba reflejando.

…K-Kiba-kun…yo…― Pero sus vocablos se vieron detenidos a medio camino, de solo percibir como el azabache la sujetaba de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, para instantes después apoyarla sobre el suelo con cuidado, y con su persona encima.

No me interesa esclava, solo quiero que te quede clara tu posición. ― La morena no supo porque aquella declaración de pronto causaba un gran vacío en su interior. ¿Acaso podía ser porque le estaba recordando que era un simple juguete?. ¿Por qué dolerle algo que sabía de ante mano?

…N-No quiero… ― Sasuke detuvo su intento por besarla al verla desviar su rostro, al escucharle tales palabras. Solo se quedo observándola en silencio, apreciando ¿dolor? reflejado en sus blancas orbes. ―…d-de alguna manera,…duele.

¿Qué significa eso? ― Consulto quien ahora se sentaba, posando su mirar en la nada, perdido en sus repentinas incomodidades. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño con esa mujer? ¿Por qué todo era tan diferente con ella?.Todo eso lo mosqueaba más que nada. Al no obtener respuesta, nuevamente fijo sus ojos negros en quien ahora se sentaba también.

La morena al sentir su insistente mirar, solo bajo su mirada, para luego negar suavemente.

N-No lose…― Musito segundos después, mientras apretaba con fuerza el dobles de su falda escolar.

No te estás enamorando de mi, ¿o si, esclava? ― El rojizo se instalo en los pómulos de la chica ante esa idea. Sus blancas perlas que tenía por ojos reflejaban su asombro ante lo escuchado. Su reacción solo provoco que el azabache sonriera de medio lado, divertido.

¡S-Se equivoca! ― Pronuncia la Hyuuga, con clara exaltación. ― Y-Yo amo…a…Naruto-kun…

Entonces no debería haber problemas, ¿no crees? ― Hinata se sorprendió al notarle nuevamente cerca suyo, al escucharle hablar de manera tan ronca e intima cerca de sus labios. ― ¿O solo tratas de convencerte a ti misma que así es?

Ante su consulta, la mujer solo bajo su rostro, sin saber realmente que responder, con la incertidumbre impresa en todo su ser. No podía creer como podía estar dudando de sus sentimientos por el rubio de sus sueños, ¿es que acaso ese demonio podía tener la razón?. Negó con suavidad ante esa idea, eso no podía ser.

Se…equivo…― Sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por una boca sobre la suya, por una lengua intrusa que asaltaba a la propia. Solo se separaron cuando quedaron sin aliento. Negro se enfrentaba a blanco nuevamente.

Demuestra entonces que es así, Hinata. ― Sentándose de nueva cuenta, el Uchiha le reto con la mirada. La morena trago fuerte ante su propuesta. ¿Es que acaso estaba indicándole que tomara la iniciativa, que esa era la forma de mostrarle que no era como creía?. ― Si no sientes nada por mí, no te importara que todo siga como en un comienzo, ¿o me equivoco?

Estaba mal, eso no era lo que le estaba afectando. Ella deseaba creer que era así, que era por su dignidad, por su orgullo que estaba siendo afectado. Más de cierta forma sentía que no era del todo por aquello, pero no sabía en un cien por ciento del porqué realmente.

¿Y qué harás? ― Justo que terminaba el azabache de hablar, la mujer le ponía de pie para acercarse hacía su persona. El Uchiha veía su nerviosismo, mordiéndose su labio inferior constantemente. Pero en el instante en que iba a volver insistirle, sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al notarla agacharse y besarlo.

En un comienzo lo había pillado de sorpresa, pero pronto se dejo llevar mientras esta se sentaba nuevamente sobre su regazo. Ambos ahogaron un gemido al sentir el roce de sus sexos, seguido después de un suspiro de parte de la mujer, y un gruñido de parte del morocho al entrar en ella. Primera vez que era Hinata la que tomaba la iniciativa, y aunque tenía una enorme vergüenza, se había esforzado por guiarle hacía su interior, para ahora comenzar a mover su cadera en círculos mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro del chico.

_D-Demonios… ¿Cuándo aprendió a moverse…así? ― _Pensaba el pelinegro mientras apretaba sus dientes, intentando controlar las ganas de tomar el control y tirar a su esclava al suelo para follarla hasta caer rendido. Vencido ante el calor que expresaba, solo atino a apretar con sus manos el trasero de la mujer, incitándole a tomar más velocidad, con claro éxito. Ambos estaban envueltos en el placer que sentían, en el calor que los embriagaba.

Pero de pronto una duda envolvió al morocho, y se reprocho por esta misma. ¿Es que acaso todo aún lo estaba haciendo por ese estúpido de Naruto?. Con dicha molestia la cogió de la cintura, para así recostarla en el suelo. Colocando las piernas de esta sobre sus hombros, le embistió con más fuerza, logrando sacar de parte de ambos sonoros gemidos, que trataban de callar con intensos besos.

Durante varios momentos Hinata sentía como si su conciencia se estuviese desvaneciendo. Creía que debía estar acostumbrada, ya que era algo de todos los días, todas las veces que tenían relaciones, pero parecía que siempre era como la primera vez la cantidad de veces que se sentía tocar con la punta de los dedos las nubes, claro, antes de llegar a lo alto del cielo en una gran explosión. Todo eso le hacía meditar si estaba bien sentirse de esa forma con esa persona, la cual no amaba. ¿O es que de cierta forma él no estaba equivocado, y amaba aunque sea solo por lo que le hacía sentir?. Era la única respuesta que encontraba, por como disfrutaba esos momentos con ese demonio.

Porque así era. No podía negar que disfrutaba sentirlo en su interior, que la hiciera sentirse mujer.

Al percibir como este bajaba sus piernas, y comenzaba con sus movimientos más certeros y profundos, abrió sus blancas perlas que había mantenido cerradas del placer, para encontrarse con unas completamente opuestas, las cuales le veían con claro deseo. Ninguno decía nada, solo salían de sus bocas sus agitadas respiraciones, mezcladas con sus gemidos ahogados. El tiempo trascurría mientras ellos continuaron mirándose, hasta alcanzar la cúspide al mismo tiempo.

Vete ― Murmuro de pronto el azabache, antes de retirarse de su interior, de acomodarse sus ropas y sentarse mirando el suelo. En sus actos lograba reflejarse molestia, por lo que la mujer no se atrevió a preguntar. Más seguía en el mismo lugar, sentada frente suyo con esa expresión de duda y amargura, por lo que el morocho le miro de manera severa. ― ¿Qué eres sorda o qué?. ¡Que te vayas te dije!

La mujer no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Es que acaso no había sido él mismo quien le había dicho que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué ahora lucía tan irritado?. No lograba entender que podía estar pasando por su mente, que es lo que había hecho mal. Después de todo, era ella quien debía estar sintiéndose usada, ¿no era así?. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho provoco que sus ojos se humedecieran, pero con todas sus fuerzas contuvo aquel sufrimiento mientras se vestía. No deseaba mostrar su debilidad, menos a quien parecía no importarle el daño que pudiese ocasionarle.

Sasuke le observo en completo mutismo mientras se terminaba de arreglar sus ropas a espaldas suyo, para luego comenzar a caminar rápido hacía la salida de ese lugar y salir sin decir vocablo alguno. Al notarse ya solo en ese sitio, golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo, dejando sus nudillos rojos por la fuerza empleada. Una maldición escapaba de sus labios al no comprenderse, al notarse confundido de no saber porque ella lo había hecho realmente.

No sé porque me molesta, si la respuesta es clara ― Sus negras orbes se posaron en los obentos que ella había preparado, deteniéndose en que el que era de su mejor amigo. ― No iré al resto de las clases.

…

Así fue como transcurrieron las horas de estudio faltantes. Con una chica de cabellos azulinos que miraba constantemente su aparato celular, extrañada no solo porque su amo no le había hablado durante el resto de las clases, sino porque tampoco había accedido a estas. Sus pensares la llevaron a la escena transcurrida a la hora del receso, después de comer junto a sus amigos. Instintivamente llevo sus manos a la altura de su corazón, en un intento de contener sus palpitaciones. Sus pómulos se encendieron de solo recordar las emociones vividas, el calor y la pasión que siempre sentía en esos instantes.

Un reto hacía su rubio amado le hizo salir de sus memorias, haciéndole poner toda su atención en su persona. Una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios al verle pedir disculpas por haberse quedado dormido, provocando que el maestro solo meneara la cabeza dándolo como un caso perdido, ya que no era la primera vez.

_Naruto-kun..._―Penso para si.

El sonido del fin de los estudios provoco que todos gritaran felices. Unas piernas al lado de su banco, atrajeron su atención. Al levantar su mirada, se topo con la sonrisa reluciente de su mejor amigo, provocando que recordase su confesión, y sus mejillas se tornasen de nueva cuenta rosa pálido.

Vamos Hinata, te acompaño a tu casa para que pidas permiso. ― Los vocablos de su compañero le volvieron a la realidad del momento, viniendo a su mente la reacción del azabache, más el instante en que vio su espalda en la biblioteca del establecimiento. Estaba segura que los había visto, que era por eso de su reacción.

Asintiendo esta se coloco en pie, disponiéndose a tomar sus cosas para salir del aula, siendo detenidos por el llamado del Uzumaki, quien estaba junto a Sakura.

¿Y ustedes se van juntos? ¿Acaso van a tener una cita? ― Consulto sonriente el rubio a la pareja, que ahora se ruborizaban ante tales palabras. Pero cuando el chico de ojos azules se disponía a seguir con sus vocablos, un golpe en sus costillas le impidió continuar, fijando su atención en la chica que quería, quien levantaba su puño amenazándolo si se atrevía a decir algo más. Después de todo ella presentía que Kiba sentía algo por Hinata, y seguro ya estaba bastante nervioso, como para empeorarlo.

Hinata, ¿no has visto a Sasuke-kun?. Es que…― Ante su consulta, las blancas perlas que la Hyuuga tenía por ojos, reflejaron su amargura e incertidumbre. Ella tampoco sabía que había sido del morocho, desde que la había echado de la azotea donde ellos… ― después que los dejamos solos en la hora del almuerzo…

Ante lo escuchado, la mirada del castaño se poso en la de su amiga, apreciando así su angustia. ¿Es que ellos habían estado solos? Y ¿Por qué ahora ella se mostraba de esa forma?. ¿Es que estaba preocupada por ese bastardo del Uchiha?.

Lo siento, no sé… donde podría estar… ― Murmuro la peli azul luego de unos segundo de silencio. ― Y-Yo me fui…al poco rato que ustedes lo hicieron…

Ya veo…― Respondió la Haruno, para luego sonreír mientras le decía que no importaba. Claro que esto último no fue creído por completo por su rubio amigo, pues este conocía de sus sentimientos para con su mejor amigo, su eterno rival en el amor.

…

Desde lo alto de la azotea un moreno de ojos oscuros como la noche, veía en completo mutismo como todos partían a sus casas de distintas maneras. Unos lucían felices por el fin del agotador día de estudio, otros tan cansados que ni para sonreír tenían ánimos, y otros como Hyuuga Hinata que parecían estar más en la luna que en tierra firme, ya que había estado a punto de chocar con alguien que iba entrando, siendo eso apreciado por quien era su amo tras un acuerdo que habían pactado. Los puños del Uchiha reflejaron su molestia al visualizar como el chico perro como él le llamaba, le sostuvo para que no cayese por el golpe, y que aún la mantenía sujeta. Aquella escena solo provoco que asaltara a su mente una vez más, la confesión del chico, irritándole más si eso era posible.

Estúpida Hyuuga ― Soltó al viento, para luego coger su celular y marcar un numero ― He cambiado de idea, iré a verte esta tarde.

…

¿Por qué no lograba sacarse de la mente el recuerdo de su esclava con el castaño? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en ellos, cuando estaba en la cama de otra mujer, esperando que esta saliera del baño?. Un gruñido de molestia escapo de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie, he iba a la ventana de esta. En ella se vio reflejada la figura de Hinata, quien era besada por el Inuzuka. Los puños del azabache se apretaron con fuerza ante tal imagen, y cuando uno de estos estaba a punto de dar contra quien le mostraba aquello, un grito le detuvo, más no volteo ni se movió de su lugar.

¡¿Qué crees que estabas por hacer?! ― Grito la rubia mujer, antes de comenzar a acercarse mientras seguía diciendo que estaba loco, que tenía que aprender a controlarse. Más sus vocablos se vieron detenidos al sentir la mirada amenazante que ahora el Uchiha le daba. Estaba molesto, eso estaba claro.

No eres nadie para darme sermones, Ino ─ Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Yamanaka al escuchar su tono de ultratumba, al visualizar sus ojos negros reflejados en el vidrio. Pero desecho todas esas desagradables emociones, para abrazarle por la espalda.

No seas así Sasuke-kun ─ El Uchiha cerro sus oscuras orbes en un intento por olvidarse de su tonta esclava, por dejarse llevar por las caricias que esa mujer le estaba dando sobre sus fornidos pectorales, pero le era imposible. No lograba sacar de sus pensamientos la declaración de ese sujeto, y la posible aceptación que ella pudiese darle. Si era así, perdería por completo a su juguete. ─ Mejor divirtámonos un poco...

El sonido del celular del morocho atrajo la atención de ambos chicos, e ignorando la petición de la rubia por ignorarlo, este contesto con su tono neutro.

Idiota, ¿sabias que el perro de Kiba iba a ser padre el día de hoy? ─ Su semblante volvía a mostrar su disgusto. Claro que sabía, no por nada se sentía de esa manera. Ese chico perro y el soquete de su mejor amigo tenían la culpa de todo. ─ Tenia pensado colarme al gran acontecimiento...

Y quieres que te acompañe, ¿o me equivoco? ─ No tardo en recibir una suplica por parte de su compañero, diciéndole que si lo hacía, le compraría lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando estuviera al alcance de su capital. Pero todo su palabrerío no llegaba al moreno, quien meditaba en sus posibilidades. Tras un largo silencio, llego a la conclusión de que seria divertido ahogarle la fiesta a ese tipo, por meterse con lo que era suyo. Debía demostrarle su lugar, y por su puesto el de su esclava para con su persona. ─ Bien, te acompañare, pero solo por esta vez.

Tras escuchar unos cuantos gritos de alegría, junto con el nombre del lugar donde se reunirían por parte del chico de ojos azules, corto la llamada.

¿Qué? ¿Te iras de nuevo? ─ Ignorando la clara molestia de su acompañante, el morocho se dispuso a arreglarse para abandonar ese sitio, deteniéndose al sentir la mano de la chica sobre su brazo cuando sus dedos estaban por tocar la perilla de la puerta. ─ Esta es la segunda vez que me dejas así, ¿Qué te pasa?

No es de tu incumbencia ─ Sin decir nada más, se soltó del agarre, para ir al encuentro con su esclava, para dar rienda a su plan.

**...**

Hinata en silencio terminaba de dejar sus cosas en la alcoba de su amigo, como este le había indicado, ya que Kiba le había cedido su habitación, mientras él dormiría en el sofá. Y aunque en un comienzo la Hyuuga se empeño en darle una negativa, este termino de ganarle por cansancio.

También había estado en dudas de quedarse, ya que la hermana de su compañero, en último momento tuvo que partir en una emergencia, diciendo que tendrían que recibir ellos a los cachorros, puesto que era seguro que no llegaría esa noche.

El recuerdo de la confesión de esa tarde asalto como un rayo los pensamientos de la ojiblanca, provocando que sus pómulos se encendieran con supremacía. ¿Cómo podría evitar el tema durante su estadía?

Sera una larga noche... ─ Sus ojos blancos se dirigieron a su celular, que estaba junto a sus cosas. Sin saber porque, lo desbloqueo solo para ver que no tenía mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios al recordar al Uchiha. Aún no lograba comprender el porqué de su reacción.

Un grito proveniente de la planta baja la saco de sus memorias, de su desconcierto. Era la voz de Kiba, su amigo. Rápidamente fue a ver que pasaba, el porque se había escuchado tan irritado.

Al llegar donde este se hallaba, sus blancas perlas reflejaron su asombro.

¿Qué hacía Naruto y su amo en ese lugar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 16:-**

**_Notas Dark: _**_Puff. Habia escrito todo esto ya, y se borro -_

_Y para que se enteren de mi tardanza, les invito a leer mi perfil, y asi no tener que escribir todo de nuevo. _

_Solo dire que fueron 2 meses sin pc, y ya me estaba volviendo loca (jejejeje).  
_

_Gracias a todos por los comentarios, en especial a Annii Gabiiz por sus palabras de apoyo.  
_

_Tambien quiero darle la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores. Espero que el fic este siendo del agrado de todos  
_

_Sorry por las faltas de ortografia, pero mis dos betas andan desaparecidas jejejeje.  
_

_Kisses  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un suspiro lleno de molestia escapo de los labios de un moreno, mientras veía con desinterés las líneas de la calle, que desaparecían una tras otra al ser rebasadas por el bus en el cual iba junto a algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Con clara molestia mezclada con aburrimiento, poso su atención en quien estaba a su lado, encontrándose con una cabellera azul muy conocida para el.

La mujer de mirada blanquecina se hallaba tranquila mientras veía con sus ojos cansados, a sus amigos reírse por alguna de las tonterías que decía su rubio compañero, o de uno que otro coscorrón que recibía de parte de Sakura. Más aunque sonreía, claramente se notaba sus deseos de descansar, de reponer el sueño perdido de la noche anterior.

Una sonrisa perversa adorno los labios del azabache tras recordar el porqué de su deplorable estado, que aunque su misma persona estuviese cayéndose de sueño, nadie le quitaba el hecho de que lo habían pasado más que bien. Si hasta el cuerpo le dolía de tanto hacer _ejercicio_, si se podía llamar de alguna manera el haber tenido sexo una y otra vez hasta ya no poder dar respiro alguno.

Luces muy agotada, Hinata ─ La voz del chico perro saco de sus pensares al Uchiha, quien al recibir una mirada llena de odio por parte de este, no dudo en responderle con una sonrisa burlesca. Claro que esta desapareció en el momento en que el castaño paso su brazo por los hombros de su esclava, diciéndole que podía descansar sobre su pecho si deseaba. Al notar como la Hyuuga tomaba el color de una remolacha, algo en su interior comenzó a hervir, pero se contuvo al recodar las escenas pasadas, esa noche en la casa de ese sujeto.

"_No podía ser esa escena mas divertida para el ojinegro. Apreciar la incomodidad de su esclava, más la furia que despedía el Inuzuka. Había sido una buena idea acompañar a su molesto amigo. _

_¿Y Hana-san, Kiba? ─ ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntaba el Uchiha, posando su atención en el castaño, apreciando así un leve rubor en sus pómulos. No supo porque, pero tal expresión le irrito. _

_Mi hermana...tuvo que salir... ─ Al escuchar eso, el rubio no tardo en mirarles con picardía, en decir que lamentaba haber ido a interrumpir su noche a solas. El Uchiha apretó sus puños con irritabilidad al notar como Hinata sucumbía de la vergüenza a la pena en unos segundos. _

_Seguro ella estaba así al darse cuenta que a Naruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que su persona estuviese sola con otro chico. Al ver que esos dos estaban tan metidos en lo suyo, el azabache aprovecho para acercarse a la que era su esclava, sin que esta le notase hasta que le hablo en un susurro._

_¿Es que planeabas engañar a tu amo, Hyuuga? ─ Al oírle, el cuerpo de la peli azul dio en pequeño respingo, para instantes después quedársele viendo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. ─ Ya habrá momento para hacerte pagar tu osadía_

_Al notar lo avergonzada que se hallaba, lo nerviosa que lucia, era imposible contener aquella diversión que expresaba."_

D-Descuida Kiba-kun, e-estoy bien... ─ La voz de su esclava provoco que saliese de sus memorias, que apreciase como esta se apartaba del chico con suavidad, para luego observarlo a él de reojo, mientras caía en la timidez una vez más al notar su oscura mirada sobre ella.

Sasuke solo le contemplo en silencio. Sabía que esta temía por su reacción, pero algo en el reaccionar de la morena le dejo tranquilo. Y es que si Hinata estaba pendiente de su persona, significaba que ese perro había perdido antes de comenzar la contienda.

Pelea que él se la había dejado muy clara esa noche, cuando este lo había pillado saliendo de la habitación en la cual su esclava dormía.

¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar?! ─ El grito lleno de lamento por parte del Uzumaki, atrajo la atención de los tres chicos, en especial cuando este se acercaba hacía donde ellos se hallaban ─ Dijiste que no era lejos Kiba, y llevamos más de dos horas en este bus

¡Cállate Naruto! Nadie te obligo a venir ─ Le encaro el castaño, mientras se paraba enfrente suyo. De los ojos de ambos salían rayos, que ambos morenos observaban en silencio. Uno veía con indiferencia, y la otra con preocupación por sus compañeros. ─ Deberías estar agradecido porque les dije de este lugar

En el instante en que el rubio se disponía a replicar, un aura oscura a su espada hizo que sus vocablos quedasen a medio camino, impresos en su garganta. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba, solo lloriquear cuando era jalado hacia su asiento nuevamente por su amada peli rosa.

Tsk. No me senté alejados de ustedes por nada, perro ─ Asustada los ojos blancos de la morena se posaron en su amo. Creía que el clima tenso se iría con el alejamiento del de la mirada azul, pero todo indicaba que estaba equivocada. Aquello fue comprobado al notar como su amigo se enfurecía ante lo escuchado, encarando al chico que estaba sentado a su lado derecho. ─ Ándate a tu asiento, con los demás escandalosos.

Eres tú el que estorba Uchiha. Ni siquiera estabas invitado a venir. ─ De reojo el azabache le observo, para segundos después sonreír ladinamente. Aquella sonrisa llena de diversión y altanería solo provoco que el castaño frunciera más su ceño. Sabía a que se debía, y ardía su interior por caerle a golpes, pero no quería darle esa satisfacción, no delante de la morena.

No podía perderme la diversión. ─ Kiba había perdido la paciencia en el instante en que este había mirado de reojo a su compañera por unos segundos, al terminar sus palabras. Pero en el segundo en que se disponía a partirle la cara, la voz de esta le devolvió la cordura.

P-Por favor, deténganse... ─ Apretando sus dientes, el Inuzuka se dio la media vuelta para irse a su asiento, asintiendo levemente ante las suaves _Gracias _que pronunciaba la persona que quería.

¿Por qué vino,...Sasuke-sama? ─ El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos, momentos en los cuales ella pensaba que había pasado de su pregunta, que la había ignorado. Pero cuando se disponía a acomodarse para intentar dormir un poco, la voz de este atrajo su atención, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosa pálido.

_Porque no dejare que me arrebaten lo que es mío, Esclava _

¿A que podría referirse con eso?. Deseaba consultarle, pero sus palabras se empeñaban en quedar atrapadas en su garganta. ¿Es que acaso se refería al hecho de que Kiba, se le había confesado?. Apretando sus puños, cogió las fuerzas necesarias para preguntarle, pero ya era tarde, ya que este se había puesto los audífonos, para así aislarse del mundo.

Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de la chica, quien dijo en un susurro que tal ves eso seria lo mejor, que solo podrían ser ideas suyas.

Esta anocheciendo...─ Susurro para si, mientras posaba sus blancas orbes en la ventana que estaba al lado derecho del azabache. En esta se podía apreciar lo lejos que estaban de la ciudad, como el cielo iba tomando otros colores, los cuales indicaban que la noche pronto los asaltaría. ─ Es mejor dormir un poco...

Como pudo se acomodó en su asiento, más cuando por fin iba a cerrar sus ojos para conseguir tan anhelado descanso, algo cubrió su cuerpo, proporcionándole calor. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una chaqueta cubriéndole. Dirigió su atención al morocho, apreciando así que seguía en su pose de _quiero estar solo, _pero ahora estaba solo con un chaleco cubriéndole. Una suave sonrisa adorno el rostro de la mujer, quien se aferro a aquella fuente de calor mientras se volvía a sumir en la oscuridad de su descanso.

**...**

Sasuke-kun, Hinata, despierten. Ya llegamos ─ Al escuchar la suave voz de Sakura, ambos morenos fueron buscando la luz, o lo poco que quedaba de esta. Al acostumbrarse a la claridad del ambiente, la Hyuuga asintió con parsimonia mientras se sentaba derecha, tratando de desperezarse.

Apresúrate idiota ─ Le gritaba el rubio a su amigo de ojos negros, quien le veía con indiferencia. No soportaba la hiperactividad de Naruto, quien parecía nunca cansarse. ─ Tenemos planeado una prueba de valor

No creo que el Uchiha quiera participar. ─ Acoto el castaño amante de los perros, quien se estaba parando de su asiento. ─ Es un amargado antisocial después de todo.

Yo no le temo a nada ─ Unos ojos cafés le observaron con molestia mientras se ponía de pie. La rabia del Inuzuka aumento al notar la sonrisa burlesca en el rostro del moreno. ─ Menos porque iré con la Hyuuga como compañera.

Kiba tuvo que apretar sus puños, conteniendo los deseos de partirle la cara a quien se mantenía impasible.

¿Por qué quieres ser compañero de Hinata, Sasuke idiota? ─ Consulto Naruto, tras salir de la estupefacción que habían causado los vocablos de su amigo. ¿Es que acaso era, como había creído hace un tiempo atrás...?

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de las miradas del contrario, que nadie se percato de la clara vergüenza que estaba impresa en el rostro de la Hyuuga. Esta no supo porque, pero al oír las palabras de su amo, algo en su interior se comenzó a mover, logrando ponerla nerviosa, al extremo de limitarse a bajar la mirada, como si sus pies fueron lo mas importante en este momento.

No veo porque debo darte razones, cabeza hueca ─ Y sin decir nada más, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros, para caminar rumbo a la salida del auto bus. Claro que paso por alto las miradas de su mejor amigo, e ignoro cuando este se quejo por hacerle un lado para poder pasar.

¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes, Kiba? ─ Consulto el rubio, a su otro compañero, el cual aún mantenía su atención en quien quería, apreciando así el estado en el cual se hallaba. Al notarla tan avergonzada, salió del lugar, empujando a quien le había preguntado. ─ ¡Ehy! ¿Qué diablos les pasa a todos?

Naruto, ¿Ocurrió algo con Sasuke-kun? ─ Hablo Sakura, quien subió el peldaño del auto bus, quedando frente a su rubio amigo ─ Le pregunte por ti, y me ignoro... ¿Eh, Sucede algo?

Los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en quien tiene su corazón, demostrando así en estos su duda. ¿Estaba bien decirle que creía que Sasuke, que él...?. Negó ante sus pensamientos. No podía hacerlo. No seria capaz de causarle tal incertidumbre a ella, quien aún amaba al insensible de su mejor amigo.

¡Sakura-chan! ─ El cambio repentino de humor, causo que la chica se sorprendiera, que le viera con asombro preguntando que qué pasaba. ─ Kiba tuvo la excelente idea de hacer una prueba de valentía.

Idiota, ¿se te olvido que le tienes miedo a esas cosas? ─ El rubor se instalaba en los pómulos de la mujer, al escucharle decir que así era, pero la tenía ella para protegerle. ─ No digas tonterías, se supone que es la mujer la que debe decir eso.

La escena era presenciada en completo mutismo, por una chica cabellos azulinos, quien sonrió suavemente al notar la vergüenza de su amiga, por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero al segundo desvió su rostro que reflejaba su incomprensión. ¿Por qué ya no le dolía tanto como antes?

**...**

Ya llegada la noche, todos se encontraban sus respectivas habitaciones, instalándose para disfrutar lo que seria su primera semana de vacaciones. Sin duda el lugar era como un paraíso en la tierra. Una cabaña en las orillas de la playa, una playa que parecía ser privada, ya que no se veía vida alguna por los alrededores.

Hinata Hyuuga se hallaba sumida en sus pensares, recordando no solo el hecho de que tendría que meterse en una cueva oscura, iluminaba solo por una pequeña vela que se les pasaría a todos, sino porque tendría que hacer la prueba con su amo. ¿A que debería temer más? ¿A los fantasmas, o a lo que este podría hacerle en la oscuridad?. Sus pómulos se encendieron de solo pensarlo.

El sonido de un mensaje entrando a su celular le saco de sus memorias, haciendo que lo sacase de su bolsillo, para ver que era lo que ese demonio deseaba ahora.

_No se te ocurra decir que no serás mi pareja en la prueba. ¿Entendiste?_

Un suspiro escapaba de la chica tras leer lo que su amo le había escrito. Realmente no sabía que hacer, ¿Acaso él no debía estar tratando de cumplir su parte del trato, e ir con su peli rosa amiga?. Así ella podría intentar ir con el chico que quería, y quizás acercarse un poco más en la oscuridad de esa cueva...

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, dudosa. No lograba comprender su actuar, porque de pronto le asaltaba ese titubeo. ¿Es que no se había juntado con ese demonio llamado Uchiha, para eso mismo?.

_Quizás Sasuke-sama debería ir con Sakura-san, para así...yo ir con Naruto-kun..._

Mordió su labio inferior tras mandar su respuesta. ¿Cómo lo tomaría?. ¿Se enojaría por hacerle ver su parte del acuerdo?.

Con dichos pensares se sentó en la que seria su cama durante esos siete días, posando su atención en el suave mecer de las olas, que lograba apreciarse a través de la ventana de su habitación. Él estaba tardando en responder, asegurándole que seguramente estaba irritado. Pero estaba en su derecho, ¿no era así?.

El sonido de aparato obtuvo nuevamente su atención, pero con aquella indecisión en la que estaba, abrió el correo en su bandeja de entrada, sorprendiéndose así por su respuesta.

_Muy bien, pero te costara._

_...¿Porque...? ¿Por qué de pronto...? ─ _Se consulto mientras apretaba suavemente aquel que tenia entre sus dedos. A sus memorias vinieron los recuerdos de hace unos minutos atrás, aquella cercanía que había apreciado entre el chico que quería y la chica que este amaba. Aún podía sentir esa tranquilidad al verles de esa manera... ─ _¿Por qué de pronto no me siento tan bien...con todo esto?_

**...**

¿Cómo había terminado junto a quien solo quería como amiga? ¿Por qué tenía que estar soportando la mirada de descontento de su mejor amigo, al haberle cambiado la pareja?. Uchiha Sasuke aún se encontraba preguntándose aquello, mientras veía de reojo a la que era su esclava. Claro que ella no se hallaba en su misma situación, sino que permanecía con su blanca mirada puesta en la nada, como si estuviese perdida en el limbo.

_Tsk. Sera idiota. _─ Pensó para si el morocho sin quitar su atención de la susodicha, quien en ese momento levantaba su rostro, para que se encontrasen sus miradas tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo. ─ Espero te diviertas, boba.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron reflejando su sorpresa, al entender lo que este le estaba susurrando. ¿Es que le había dicho boba?. Una suave sonrisa adorno sus facciones segundos después, provocando el descontento del Uchiha, quien creía que esta era para demostrarle que sí lo haría, que lo pasaría bien con quien quería.

_Atrévete a hacer algo con él, y sufrirás las consecuencias,... _─ Sus macabros pensares quedaron a medio camino al escuchar su respuesta en un murmullo, al notarle sonreír divertida después de esta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle si estaba celoso, además reírse de esa manera creyendo que así era? ─ _Me las cobrare, esclava._

Yo pensaba que ibas a ser pareja de Hinata, Sasuke-kun ─ La voz de la mujer que estaba a su lado le saco de sus memorias, posando sus negras orbes sobre ella. La atención recibida, causo que las mejillas de esta se tornasen rosa pálido. ─ ¿Sucedió...algo?

Nada. Solo pensé que seria mejor ir contigo, Sakura. ─ Respondió este con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, tan característica suya. Sus vocablos fueron suficientes para que la chica de cabello rosado se sintiese esperanzada, que sus ojos reflejasen su anhelo porque fuese como creía. ─ _Todo esto es tú culpa Hinata. Creo que un solo castigo no será suficiente. _

Pero aquella, a la cual se refería, se hallaba ajena a todas sus perversas intensiones, más no así de la escena que se vivía frente a sus ojos. Bajo su rostro en un intento por comprender el repentino dolor que expresaba a la altura de su pecho, de solo ver al que era su amo, sonriéndole a su compañera.

Estúpido Sasuke, idiota ─ Murmuro el chico que estaba al lado derecho de la morena, atrayendo su blanca mirada, la cual se encontró con la clara amargura que sentía el rubio. La Hyuuga no pudo evitar sentirse mal, como la peor de las escorias por su egoísmo. Estaba claro que Naruto quería ir con Sakura, y ella lo estaba obligando a ir con su persona.

La blanquecina mirada de la mujer se dirigió hacía donde antes su compañero había estado observando, hallándose con la sonrisa de su peli rosa amiga, quien le decía algo a su amo, para luego sonreír nuevamente.

_Al menos ella luce contenta... _─ La amargura que esta profesaba se vio levemente distraída, por la voz de uno de sus compañeros, el cual les anunciaba que eran los siguientes en entrar. Sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza, trato de sacar el pesimismo de si, de alentar a quien estaba junto a ella. ─ D-Demos lo mejor de nosotros, N-Naruto-kun.

Sus palabras fueron respondidas con una sonrisa de su acompañante, después de asentir.

Claro que su animo llego hasta la entrada de la cueva, donde fueron recibidos por un fantasma. Por supuesto que este era uno de sus amigos disfrazado, pero eso tal parecía que no llegaba a oídos del Uzumaki, ya que se aferro con uñas y dientes a su sonrojada amiga.

La escena no solo estaba siendo apreciada por un castaño, que le decía a su rubio compañero que se apartase, que solo él tendría miedo de esas estupideces, sino que también era apreciada por dos pares de ojos más, quienes reflejaban diferentes emociones.

Uno de ellos mostraba su total desagrado, mientras trataba de aparentar desinterés, entretanto la otra mirada color jade se sumió en la amargura, sin saber realmente el porqué de esta.

Naruto sigue temiéndole a los fantasmas... ─ Dijo en un susurro la Haruno, sin tener respuesta de quien no despegaba sus ojos de la espalda de quienes ahora se adentraban al oscuro lugar.

**...**

"_Un suspiro cansado escapaba de unos labios color de rosa. Los ojos blanquecinos de la mujer resaltaban en aquella oscura noche, mientras veía con agotamiento el cielo estrellado desde la ventana de la habitación de su compañero._

_Después de recibir a los cachorros como tanto habían esperado, siendo ya más de las dos de la madrugada, había optado por irse a descansar. Una parte de ella deseaba disfrutar más tiempo con los pequeños perritos, pero el ambiente tenso que se sentía en el aire le decía que era mejor marcharse, para que así todo pasase más rápido._

_Naruto-kun era el único que parecía divertirse... ─ Dijo en un susurro la mujer de cabellera azulina. Sus pasos le guiaron hacía el vidrio de la ventana, para apreciar así la luna llena que adornaba aquel basto cielo. ─... ¿Porque habrá venido...?_

_El sonido de un mensaje entrando a su celular atrajo su atención, posando su mirada en este, el cual estaba sobre el velador que se hallaba al lado de donde dormiría._

_**Abre la puerta. **_

_**Halcón**_

_El calor subió directo al rostro de la chica, ella podía sentirlo, que sus pómulos ardían de solo imaginar que este estaría del otro lado, esperando._

_Con suma suavidad se acercó a esta, girando la manilla para ver si era como creía, encontrándose así con una conocida mirada oscura. Instintivamente la de los ojos blanquecinos se echo para atrás, no logrando creer que este se atreviese a ir a ese lugar, a la habitación de su amigo a buscarle. _

_¿Estas aceptando los sentimientos de ese perro? ─ Ella no podía creerlo, pero sus sospechas parecían ser ciertas, él había estado molesto por eso. Negó ante su interrogante, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa, al notar como este accedía cerrando la puerta tras de si. ─ ¿Entonces porque accediste a quedarte sola con él?_

_Ante lo escuchado, la morena bajo su mirada. Estaba molesta, dolida por lo que estaba insinuándole. ¿Por quien le estaba tomando?_

_Y-Yo...solo he estado...contigo. ─ Apretando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, trato de impulsarse, de darse fuerzas para continuar. ─...no soy...como tú._

_Media sonrisa adorno las facciones del Uchiha al oírle. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero el solo hecho de que ese sujeto estuviese a su lado, solos en la misma casa, le hacía sentirse furioso. De pronto se sentía como si él fuese un perro, furioso porque intentasen robarle lo que él consideraba de su territorio. _

_Ella era suya después de todo, al menos por ahora, hasta que se hartase._

_A ese sujeto le gustas Hinata ─ Las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron rosa pálido con sus palabras. ─ ¿Crees que no intentaría nada, estando solos?_

_Kiba-kun...él...─ Logro decir esta en su susurro, siendo interrumpida por quien ahora se acercaba, hasta conseguir que esta le mirase al tomar con una de sus manos su mentón._

_Él es hombre, esclava...─ El tono ronco e íntimo ocupado por el morocho, hizo que el calor en el interior de la chica se esparciera al resto de su ser, que llevase una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón en un intento de controlar sus emociones. Las blancas perlas que tenía por ojos se encontraron con unas completamente opuestas, hasta que este termino de cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros. El beso había sido suave, tan pausado que logro sacar un estremecimiento de parte de la de los cabellos azules. ─...no puedes ser más inocente._

_No pudo sostener por más tiempo su mirada al escucharle. Tal vez él tenía razón, y si lo era, pero tampoco su amigo era como el chico que estaba frente su persona, a escasos centímetros. En el instante en que este se disponía nuevamente a besar sus labios, la mujer bajo su rostro, descolocándolo._

_A-Aquí no...por favor. ─ Un bufido de molestia escapo de la boca del chico, quien ahora se dirigía a la cama, para luego estirarse en ella. La Hyuuga le observo en completo mutismo, sin comprender que es lo que estaba haciendo. ─ ¿Q-Que hace...?_

_No te hare nada, si eso es lo que crees. ─ La sorpresa se reflejo en los ojos blancos de la chica. No comprendía su actuar, por qué deseaba quedarse ahí con ella, si había accedido a no hacer nada. ¿Es que estaba planeando algo?. ─ Tsk. Quieres respetar el lugar de ese perro, ¿no es así?. ─ Hinata asintió ─ Yo solo quiero dormir. Asique no habrá problemas._

_Una suave sonrisa adorno las facciones de esta segundos después de lo oído, asintiendo antes de irse a dormir junto a quien siempre pasaba las noches, desde ya bastante tiempo."_

La mirada perlada de una mujer trataba de acostumbrarse a la poca claridad que llenaba el ambiente. No entendía que estaba pasando, en donde se hallaba. ¿No había entrado con Naruto-kun a una cueva, para la prueba de valor?.

Los encontramos desmayados ─ Dando un respingo, Hinata fijo su atención en la voz que provenía de su lado izquierdo. Sus pómulos se llenaron de color al visualizar a su amo, perpetuando así lo soñado, o mejor dicho, lo recordado. ─ El pulgoso te trajo a tu habitación.

La Hyuuga bajo su rostro. Había recordado como el chico que quería había saltado del miedo, acercándose demasiado...

Me desmaye...─ Soltó en un susurro para si, siendo escuchada de igual manera por el morocho, quien frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Irritado porque?. Aún no tenía idea, pero no lograba concebir el hecho de que esta mujer, estando con el, pudiese estar aún de babosa tras su mejor amigo. ¿Es que acaso lo consideraba mejor? ─... ¿Naruto-kun?

El silencio les rodeo tras la consulta de esta, quien ahora veía como su acompañante se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos.

L-Lo siento... ─ Dijo Hinata, rompiendo el mutismo creado, atrayendo la tención, de quien le observaba desde el lugar en el cual se encontraba. ─ C-Creo que debí...entrar con Sasuke-sama...

Es parte del trato, solo cumplo lo que me corresponde. ─ Cabizbaja la mujer apretó sus puños, que estaban sobre su regazo. Nuevamente había vuelto ese dolor en su interior. ─ Después de todo, tú lo pediste, esclava.

De nuevo solo el sonido de un reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, era lo que inundaba el lugar, ambos sumidos en sus propias ideas, pensamientos.

Sasuke-sama... ¿Se quedara a dormir...? ─ La blanca mirada de la morena, busco con parsimonia la de su compañero, quien aún permanecía en la misma posición, con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad al tener cerrados sus ojos. ─ L-Los demás...

Todos se fueron a dormir hace rato, solo por eso logre entrar aquí. ─ Un asentimiento fue lo que recibió este como respuesta, el cual vio al buscarle entre la luz de la habitación, encontrándose con la amargura e incertidumbre que ella profesaba. Algo en su interior, le hizo sentirse incomodo, al apreciar su estado. Aún así, no reflejo cambio alguno en su exterior. ─ No te perdonare tan fácil, que lo prefirieras a él, Hinata.

Los pómulos de la Hyuuga se llenaron de color al oírle, al notarle sentarse para quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Solo las palpitaciones de su corazón llenaban sus sentidos, incrementándose al sentirle rozar sus labios, para luego cerrar por completo la distancia entre ambos, perdiendo una vez más la conciencia en manos de quien había sido su primer hombre.

Un _lo siento _será suficiente por ahora, pero ya veré el momento en que pagues por tus actos, esclava. ─ Le dijo de manera ronca, antes de robarle otra vez sus labios, profundizando el acto de nueva cuenta, hasta quedar sin aliento. ─ Vamos a dormir.

Tras salir del trance causado por el beso, la mujer asintió con sus mejillas adornadas con un rojo intenso.

**...**

Una suave sonrisa adorno las facciones de quien aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, sintiendo el cálido aliento en su nuca, de quien la tenía abrazada por la espalda. Dándose la vuelta lentamente - para no despertarle -, poso su blanca mirada en los ojos de este, bajándola por su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos.

¿Cómo ese demonio podía lucir tan diferente mientras dormía?

_Se ve...tan relajado. _─ Medito para si mientras con cuidado trazaba con uno de sus dedos las finas facciones de este, pero al sentir como el Uchiha se removía acercándola más, la aparto enseguida. Las mejillas de esta se encendieron al percibirse demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en su rostro.

Nuevamente su palpitar tomaba velocidad al notarse en esa situación, que tantas veces ya había vivido

"_No te perdonare tan fácil, que lo prefirieras a él, Hinata"_

El recuerdo de los vocablos que él le había dicho hace horas atrás, le hizo salir de esas emociones, para llenarse de otras que no lograba comprender completamente. Cerrando sus ojos aún podía recordar el momento en que le había visto con su compañera, y si se lo permitía, podía percibir de igual manera las emociones expresadas en ese instante. ¿Podía decir que era solamente por su acto egoísta, porque Naruto mostraba claramente que quería ir con Sakura?. Mordiendo su labio inferior trataba de comprenderse, de encontrar aquella respuesta que tanto se escapaba de su vista.

Un quejido proveniente del chico que estaba junto a ella, provoco que volviese a posar su atención en el, que apreciase la afligida expresión que el Uchiha mostraba. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

I-Itachi...Itachi...─ Las blancas perlas de la mujer reflejaron su asombro mezclando con preocupación, ya que el tono que él había usado para llamar a esa persona...Estaba sufriendo.

Con suma delicadeza poso su mano en la mejilla del azabache, llamándole como si de una madre se tratase, invitándole a despertar de la oscuridad, del sufrimiento que expresaba. Al notar como los parpados de este comenzaban a mostrar señas de su despertar, un suave suspiro de tranquilidad escapo de los labios de la mujer, quien al ser vista por sus ojos negros, le murmuro que estaba bien, que solo estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

El silencio los envolvió, llenando el aire de cierta incomodidad. La cual se vio incrementada al sentir como el moreno dejaba de abrazarla, para sentarse con la vista perdida en la nada.

_¿P-Porque duele verle así...? _ ─ Colocando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, la Hyuuga observaba la espalda de este, quien bajaba la cabeza, impidiendo ver su semblante. Pero no necesitaba apreciarlo para notar su dolor, podía sentirlo, deseando poder hacer algo...

"_Hazme olvidar esas pesadillas" "Esta es…la única manera"_

Los pómulos de la mujer volvieron a mostrar la vergüenza que profesaba, al recordar las palabras que su amo le había dicho una vez, cuando estaba delirando en fiebre. Mordió su labio inferior con incertidumbre, ya que en verdad deseaba ayudarle de alguna manera.

Debía dejar por ahora de lado aquella timidez que siempre le caracterizaba, al menos hasta que pudiese dar el siguiente paso. Tenia que ser fuerte.

El azabache aún mantenía su vista cabizbaja. Nuevamente había soñado con esa persona, pero esta vez el sueño había sido tan real, tanto que no lograba sacarse la imagen de su hermano de la mente, como lo había visto, toda la sangre a su alrededor.

_Demonios..._─ Murmuro para sus adentros mientras apretaba las sábanas que cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo. De pronto sus ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa al notar como era abrazado por la espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de unos pechos en esta.

S-Sasuke-sama ─ Escucho, notando lo mucho que le estaba costando hablar ─ Yo...no soy nadie para preguntarle de su sufrimiento, por eso... ─ Su estupefacción paso a segundo plano al sentir como las pequeñas manos de su esclava iban bajando en una caricia por sus brazos, logrando colar una de ellas entre sus boxers, quitándole así el aliento al sentir como comenzaba a estimularlo. ─ solo déjeme ayudarle a olvidar...

Sacando aquella mano intrusa, el morocho se volvió hacía esta, notando como la peli azulada desviaba su rostro sumido en la vergüenza tras su osado acto. Media sonrisa se formo en las facciones del Uchiha. Y con dicha expresión se acercó, encontrándose ahora directamente con aquellos ojos blancos que resplandecían en la oscuridad de la habitación. Tomando su mentón con una de sus manos, se aproximó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

Te cobrare la palabra, Hinata ─ No le dio tiempo para responder, ya que termino de cerrar la distancia entre ambos, besando sus labios, profundizando lo comenzado en una lucha interminable entre sus lenguas por el dominio. Pero aquello se vio cortado por la chica, al sentir como este había tomado una de sus manos, guiándole nuevamente hasta su sexo, el cual ya estaba erguido exigiendo atención.

Con suavidad ella comenzó a estimularlo, logrando arrancar desde lo mas profundo de la garganta del morocho, unos cuantos suspiros mezclados con gruñidos. Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se tornaron rojo intenso al ver como este bajaba más la única prenda que portaba, mostrando directamente lo que ella le estaba haciendo, lo que estaba causando en todo su ser.

No pares, Hinata...─ La susodicha al escucharle salió de su impresión, logrando asentir segundos después aún con clara vergüenza. Al sentir como nuevamente le estaba masturbando, el Uchiha apretó con una de sus manos la sábana que antes les había cubierto, para llevar la otra hacía la nuca de la chica, atrayéndola hacía si, para besarle con desenfreno mientras ella continuaba con lo suyo; e intentaba responder a sus arrasadores labios al mismo tiempo. ─ Agh...Y-Ya...d-detente...

La de los cabellos azulinos detuvo el movimiento de su mano, soltando el erecto miembro de quien aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior. Sacudiendo su cabeza trataba ahora esta de controlar su respiración, las fuertes palpitaciones en su pecho.

Es mi turno. ─ Las blancas perlas que la chica tenía por ojos, mostraron su sorpresa al ver la sonrisa llena de maldad que este le mostraba, al sentir como era empujada hacía el colchón. Inconscientemente cerró sus piernas al notarse ya por completo sobre este. La risa del azabache se hizo presente, al apreciar lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando ella había logrado por fin tratar de preguntarle el porqué de su risa, sus vocablos quedaron atorados en su garganta al sentir como este se hallaba encima de ella, manteniendo a escasos centímetros sus rostros. Su mirada, a pesar de ser tan oscura, brillaba en pasión ─ Déjame agradecerte como se debe...

No hubo tiempo para cavilar o decir algo a su favor, ya que todos sus pensares se esfumaron al sentir un cálido beso en su boca, en su mentón y cuello. El aliento de este acariciándole hasta llegar a su camisón color amarillo, para besar por sobre la tela. Hinata podía notar como su respiración era cada vez más acompasada, concentrada únicamente en lo que estaba expresando todo su cuerpo.

Los tirantes que sujetaban dicha prenda fueron bajados mediante caricias, hasta sacarla por completo de su camino, deleitándose con la imagen de ese sostén de encajes, el cual subía y bajaba con la irregularidad de su respiración.

D-Deja de mirarme así... ─ Media sonrisa adorno las facciones del azabache al escucharle, al notar como se cubría con ambas manos, sin dejar de mostrar su vergüenza.

Eres rara. ─ La atención de la mujer se centro en quien tomaba sus manos, llevándolas por sobre su cabeza, dejándole totalmente expuesta. ─ Aún después de todas las veces que hemos hecho esto, aún sigues igual que la primera vez.

Un puchero se formo en los labios de la Hyuuga al oírle, al sentir como comenzó a reírse tras sus vocablos. No había podido refutarle, porque sabía que tenía razón, que esa parte suya siempre estaría presente para todo, en especial...en esos momentos como el de ahora.

L-Lo siento, por ser tan extraña... ─ Las blancas perlas de la mujer mostraron su sorpresa, al escucharle decir que no tenía porque, que era divertido. Hinata no supo porque, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, acercarse para robarle en pequeño beso, dejando esta vez estupefacto al moreno por unos segundos.

Al reaccionar las palabras sobraron, ya que el chico volvió a acortar las distancias entre ambos, arrebatando de sus pulmones hasta el ultimo aliento, mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo que estaba bajo el suyo, ganándose en respuesta uno que otro gemido que era ahogado entre sus labios.

La de los cabellos azulinos no se dio cuenta en que momento el resto de sus ropas le fueron arrebatadas, quedando completamente a merced de la lengua del azabache, quien ahora degustaba la cúspide de uno de sus pechos, mientras masajeaba con suavidad el otro, estimulándolo para que se irguiese para él. Inconscientemente la morena comenzó a delinear con sus dedos la espalda de su amo, aferrándose a ella cuando este succionaba con fuerza aquel pezón, para luego lamerlo alrededor.

De pronto el cuerpo de la chica se tenso. Sasuke había colado una de sus manos dentro de la diminuta braguita de color blanco de encajes, acariciando aquel punto exacto el cual lograba que esta desviara la mirada apretando sus labios. No podía gritar, porque si no les pillarían, pero si él seguía con esa tortura, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría contenerse.

Mírame, Hinata ─ La susodicha tras un gemido ahogado, cumplió la petición, tratando de fijar su vista en el moreno, quien sonreía divertido mientras aplicaba más velocidad al movimiento de sus dedos, los cuales se hallaban completamente bañados por los jugos de quien ahora echaba la cabeza para atrás, perdida en el orgasmo. Cuando por fin sentía que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, la voz ronca del Uchiha volvía a hacerse presente, atrayendo su atención ─ Parece que has vuelto... ─ Las mejillas cubiertas de sudor de la mujer, tomaron aún más color, al ver como el azabache lamia sus dedos, aquellos con los cuales le había masturbado. Aunque ya lo había hecho otras veces, aún se sentía como la primera vez para ella. Le daba tanta vergüenza. ─ Es mi turno.

Ante la tímida mirada de la peli azul, los boxers del azabache fueron sacados del camino por completo, acortando la distancia entre sus sexos, para entrar en ella lentamente, deleitándose con el roce, con la sensación embriagante que sentía al ser solo uno. Ambos reprimieron un quejido al sentirse en su totalidad, disfrutando del lento vaivén de caderas que el morocho comenzó a hacer segundos después.

El tic tac del reloj que se hallaba en una de las paredes, los gemidos mezclados con gruñidos, dos cuerpos llenos de sudor sobre una cama de dos plazas, era lo que lograba apreciarse en dicha alcoba; en la cual el aire era cada vez más escaso para ambos, de solo sentir que pronto llegarían a lo más alto de aquel cielo nocturno.

El Uchiha busco con anhelo los labios de la que era su esclava, uniendo sus lenguas en una lucha por el dominio, mientras sus estocadas se volvían cada vez más intensas, más salvajes. Deseaba que acabasen, que dejasen de respirar por unos segundos juntos, hasta caer rendidos en aquella mullida cama, lográndolo por fin al cortar el roce de sus bocas, tras embestirla una vez más casi sin fuerzas ya.

Al sentir Sasuke como el oxigeno era recuperado, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de quien parecía volver de igual manera, apoyando su cabeza después sobre sus pechos, sintiendo el intenso palpitar de la mujer que estaba bajo suyo.

El silencio les inundo, pero era tan relajante de alguna manera.

Itachi... ─ En completo mutismo la morena le escucho hablar, sorprendiéndose un poco a que tomase la palabra. ─ Mi hermano, un accidente...podía ver la sangre por todos lados...

Una suave sonrisa adorno las facciones de la mujer, quien tras salir dé la impresión, comenzó a acariciar con una de sus manos, el cabello oscuro del que era su amo. No le costó mucho descifrar que hablaba de la pesadilla que había tenido, y con un extraño calor en su interior, se sentía contenta de que se abriese más a ella, que le confiase aunque sea un poco ese dolor que siempre lograba apreciarse en sus oscuras orbes.

Fue solo un mal sueño... ─ Murmuro la Hyuuga tras unos segundos de mutismo, recibiendo solo como respuesta el movimiento del cuerpo de quien ahora se apoyaba sobre sus brazos, para ver directamente a la mujer que ahora se perdía en una mirada completamente opuesta a la suya.

No quiero que otro hombre se te acerque ─ Las blancas perlas de la morena reflejaron su asombro. ¿A que podía referirse? ¿Acaso era por Naruto, o por su mejor amigo? ─ Si no hablas con ese perro, lo hare yo.

¿Podía cumplir con su petición?. No quería ni pensar como se tomaría su mejor amigo la relación que ella tenía con el Uchiha, si es que a eso que tenían podía llamarle de esa forma.

Al parecer, las vacaciones no serán un descanso del todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 17:-**

_**Notas Dark:**__ Hola a todos mis queridos lectores tanto de fanfiction, como de DA. Les doy la bienvenida a estos también, ya que hubo un percance en esa página, donde fans de otras parejas se pusieron a denunciar todas mis cosas. Bueno, muchos de ustedes ya sabrán como son algunos._

_Bueno, eso ya no importa, ya que aunque traten con todas sus fuerzas de que el SasuHina no siga creciendo, aquí estamos nosotros para demostrarles que jamás podrán evitarlo, que el SasuHina llego para quedarse, para seguir atrayendo fans._

_Quiero agradecer el apoyo de: __Rbk, ROYAL1105, Uter Que, maribelteka, hinatacris, Starry Night1996, , Annii GabiiZ (Que te vaya muy bien, y te estaré esperando. Muchos besitos y abrazos), aniankafirela2, Kaorii, Daniela, Mizuno Gina (Gracias Ero Mizu por tus palabras, espero que tus problemas se solucionen pronto, para que puedas deleitarnos con tus maravillosos fics. Mucho ánimo. Besito), Kikuta-Madaren (te mande un pm. Espero estés bien my friend), ana Karen, NANA-chan53 (Es que la idea es que Hinata si se ha acercado a Naruto, pero yo paso de escribir escenas NaruHina. Prefiero dejar estas a la imaginación, porque antes de ponerme a escribir eso, prefiero corchetearme los dedos jejeje. Y has dado en el blanco con lo de Sasuke eh, me sorprendiste. De eso se dará cuenta el Uchiha muy pronto, y es ahí cuando todo cambiara kukuku. Espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez, y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. __Besitos), shiromomo-chan10, magiu, vbam5000, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY (My friend! __Vi que terminaste uno de tus fics. Esta semana quero ponerme al tanto con tus fics, que me encantan. Espero estés bien. Besitos), Pandemonium Potter, Yukistar, Aika Yami (espero te guste este capitulo pervert-chan. Mis lemons no son tan buenos como los tuyos, pero igual espero sean de tu agrado. Besitos), Mary (Gracias por tus palabras. Y lo que dices es muy cierto. Solo su forma física se fue, ya que él siempre estará conmigo en espíritu. Espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besitos), Luna07, Magic ann love, sasuhina-love, sasuhinafan por siempre, BubbleGumer, Kiranathas yue, Akane-chan17, Aoi Hina, cherrymarce, Tokeijikakeno orenji, paularuda4, Miyuky-San¸Methy (Si, ya no quedan muchos capítulos jejejeje), a-satoshi, MiLiiHakura, Kamakura, mortician, almaroja._

_Gracias a todos. Se les agradece el apoyo incondicional, a pesar de que a veces me tardo demasiado. Ah. Y no me digan de las faltas, que mi beta llega en noviembre jejeje._

_Otra cosita. En mi perfil ustedes podrán ver el porcentaje que llevare del capitulo escrito, en este caso seria el dieciocho, que es el que viene. También lo que pasara con el epilogo de **Destiny**, y la segunda temporada de __**I'll Be There**__**. **__De igual manera colocare también unas recomendaciones de fics, que son a mi parecer excelentes (tanto en español, como en ingles), para puedan deleitarse con otros escritos SasuHina. _

_Cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra, la pondré en mi perfil. _

_Besitos_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan_


	18. Chapter 18

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía preocupada, no tenía idea del porqué, pero desde que había despertado hace unos minutos atrás, no podía dejar ese sentimiento inquietante de lado.

En aquella cama de dos plazas que ocuparía durante esa semana de vacaciones, se hallaba una mujer de cabello azulino, viendo hacía el techo, pero aunque su vista estaba puesta en ese lugar, su mente estaba ausente.

El sentir algo húmedo recorriendo su cuello, la despertó de aquella ensoñación, solo para reprimir un gemido al percibir como su acompañante volvía a pasar su lengua por su piel, para luego besarle dicha parte.

Quiero mi desayuno... ─ Le escucho decir de manera ronca e intima, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

Las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de rojo intenso al notarle encima de ella, al perderse en esa oscura mirada que reflejaba deseo.

Itadakimasu (gracias por los alimentos) ─ En el instante en que el chico se disponía a juntar sus labios, la Hyuuga desvió su rostro con timidez, mientras decía que ella no era comida. Media sonrisa adorno las facciones del morocho al escucharle, al verla removerse hasta escapar de la prisión de sus brazos. Claro que su intento de escape no duro por mucho tiempo, ya que nuevamente fue capturada, encarcelada contra una de las paredes de la habitación. ─ Claro que lo eres, pequeño ratoncito. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

Los ojos blancos de la mujer se sumieron en la oscuridad al percibir como su amante acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, percibiendo su necesidad, su anhelo por poseerle.

Te quiero...ahora ─ Le susurro muy suave el moreno en el oído, siendo sorprendido por la tímida mirada de su compañera, quien con sus dos manos sujeto su rostro, para acercarle al de ella, robándole esta vez esta el aliento.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de la peli azul, al sentir como el Uchiha comenzaba a descender entre lamidas y roces, por su garganta y cuello, llegando al escote de sus pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban con la intensidad que tomaba su respiración debido a lo que este le causaba. Pero justo cuando creía que se dirigiría a estos, el azabache volvía a saltar sus labios, e n un necesitado beso, el cual era respondido con la misma intensidad.

Un ronco gemido escapo de la boca del ojinegro al percibir que las manos de su amante comenzaban a recorrer sus pectorales, dibujando cada línea de estos, como si estuviera aprendiéndoselos de memoria, descendiendo con lentitud hasta sus abdominales y detenerse justo cuando iba a tocar más allá.

Entre besos una sonrisa se dibujo en las facciones del azabache, deteniéndose para posar su mirar en quien ahora desviaba su rostro, el cual mostraba su timidez. Ella deseaba tocarlo, todo su ser, pero su personalidad siempre le impedía ir más allá, logrando inquietarla.

Nunca había estado con alguien como tú ─ Las blancas perlas que la chica tenía por ojos, ahora se posaron con asombro en quien sonreía de medio lado. La respiración de la mujer se quedo atrapada en sus pulmones de pronto, al percibir como una de las piernas del morocho se colaba entre las suyas, rozando con la rodilla su intimidad ─ Tu timidez, me prende como no tienes idea, esclava.

El palpitar de la mujer se vio acelerado al escuchar sus vocablos. No sabía si era cierto, o solo lo decía para darle confianza, pero de alguna forma, se sentía bien escucharle decir aquello. La hacía sentirse deseada, algo que antes de conocerlo jamás había experimentado.

Un gemido ahogado salía de aquellos labios color de rosa, al sentir como el chico comenzaba a rozar su sexo con aquella que había llevado a ese sitio, cada vez más rápido, más intenso.

Sasuke disfrutaba las expresiones que sus actos le causaban, apreciando con sus oscuras orbes como su ella apretaba sus labios, tratando de contener los espasmos que le provocaba, notando como cerraba sus ojos y su cuerpo se arqueaba para el, dándole una mejor vista de sus senos, de la que ya de por si tenía. Pero en el instante en que se disponía a disfrutarlos por completo, el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta, les hizo despertar de aquel ambiente lleno de calor.

Ambos permanecieron el silencio, cada uno envuelto en distintas emociones, con sus miradas puestas en la entrada. Pero el ambiente de mutismo se vio cortado al escuchar un tono conocido, logrando que el azabache frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué hacía ese perro, tan temprano, en la habitación de SU esclava?. Sin esperar tiempo, sus ojos negros buscaron los de la susodicha, quien bajaba su rostro sumido en su incertidumbre.

Tsk. Respóndele, o sospechara ─ Le susurro el Uchiha, mientras se daba la media vuelta. Las blancas perlas de la mujer observaban con preocupación su espalda, sonrojándose levemente al notar por completo su desnudes, al igual que la suya.

Asintiendo la Hyuuga busco sus prendas de pijama, colocándoselas lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente para sacar su cabeza.

**...**

Una larga exhalación salió de la boca de quien iba junto a un chico de cabello castaño, su mejor amigo. Kiba Inuzuka. Él había llegado a su habitación, para invitarle a un lugar que conocía cerca de donde se hallaban, y a pesar de la oscura aura que sintió emanar desde a dentro de su alcoba en ese momento, simplemente no había podido negarse.

"_Ya que vas tan entusiasmada a tu cita con ese perro, no se te olvide aclararle todo. Si no lo haces, yo lo hare"_

Un escalofrío recorrió de tomo a lomo el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, de solo recordar las palabras de su amo, quien la había estado observando en silencio mientras se había terminado de vestir.

¿Cómo esperaba que le aclarara todo?. ¿Es que creía posible que le dijese algo, como lo que estaba pasando entre ellos?. Sus pómulos se encendieron reflejando su vergüenza, pero trato de apartar esos pensares, sacudiendo su cabeza. Al estar en ese estado, no se fijo en una roca que sobresalía en la arena, haciéndole tropezar. Iba a caer como siempre, y no supo porque en sus pensares el nombre de su amo fue el que se escucho, sorprendiéndola.

Tsk. Nunca cambias, Hyuuga ─ Sus blancas perlas buscaron la luz del día, encontrándose con un calor conocido. Levantando la vista, su mirada se encontró con una completamente opuesta, con esa sonrisa de ángel demonio que tanto caracterizaba a esa persona.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Uchiha? ─ La voz irritada de su mejor amigo, la saco de su trance. Aún en los brazos del azabache, esta le miro con preocupación. ¿Es que su amo había llegado para contarle todo?. Deseaba decir algo, impedir que así fuese, pero justo cuando había tomado las fuerzas necesarias, otra voz se escucho en dicho lugar, atrayendo tanto su atención, como la del Inuzuka ─ ¿Naruto?

Lo siento Kiba ─ Murmuraba el rubio, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cuello, apenado. Atrás de él se encontraba la Haruno, quien tenía sus ojos color jade, puestas en la persona que quería, apreciando así como él aún mantenía a su compañera entre sus brazos. Aquella incertidumbre que se había instalado en el momento en que lo había visto correr hacía la chica en cuestión, cuando esta iba a caer, se vio incrementada al notar como no le afectaba el tenerla cerca. ─ Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí...

Termino de decir el Uzumaki, mientras sonreía con claro nerviosismo. Estaba mintiendo, y Sakura no podía evitar negar con clara pesadez. Después de todo, ellos mismos habían alentado al chico amante de los canes, a invitar a Hinata a una cita, para que así pudiese dar el siguiente paso, conquistarla. Pero claro, su amigo ni corto ni perezoso dijo que les seguiría, para ver como le iba y si podían ayudarle de alguna manera desde las sombras.

A la Haruno se le había hecho muy lindas sus intenciones, pero de igual forma no le parecía correcto espiarles, no darles privacidad. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, cuando de nueva cuenta su atención se volvió hacía el azabache, recordando el instante en que Naruto había confesado sus intensiones, y sin que se lo preguntasen, Sasuke se había sumado a los planes de su rubio compañero.

Da igual, solo quiero que nos dejen solos. ─ Dijo con clara molestia el castaño, en el instante en que tomaba la mano de la chica que quería, para apartarla del lado del Uchiha, quien lo observaba en completo mutismo, pero en sus oscura mirada podía verse reflejado su disgusto por su acto, más al notar como por la fuerza empleada, la Hyuuga había terminado apoyada en el pecho del chico perro, con sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas. ─ Yo solo invite a Hinata, ¿entienden?

Asintiendo con una gota en su frente, la mujer de cabello rosa puso su mano sobre la boca del Uzumaki, para comenzar a arrastrarlo del lugar, diciendo que se irían. Al observarlos, segundos después el Inuzuka poso su atención en el Uchiha, quien aún permanecía en ese lugar.

Que sucede Uchiha. ¿Estas esperando que te eche a patadas? ─ Preocupada la Hyuuga poso su mirar en su mejor amigo, para luego fijar sus blancas perlas en el que era su amo. Las negras orbes de este estaban sobre ella, tan impasible como siempre. ─ Tsk, estúpido. Vámonos Hinata.

Pero en el preciso momento en que el castaño se disponía a tomar nuevamente la mano de su amiga, el moreno se puso frente a la susodicha, para dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Los pómulos de la mujer se tiñeron de rojo intenso, mientras le veía con asombro.

Que no se te olvide lo que te dije, Hyuuga. ─ Esquivando el golpe que venía de parte de un malhumorado Kiba, el azabache de dio la media vuelta para alejarse, caminando tranquilamente hacía donde iban sus otros dos compañeros, dejando a una hiperventilada chica, quien aún trataba de controlar el palpitar de su corazón, y al otro hombre, quien la miraba en silencio mientras apretaba sus puños.

**...**

¡¿Qué estas pensando seguirlos de nuevo?! ─ Grito con claro asombro una peli rosa, a su compañero de ojos azules, quien asentía bastante convencido de sus palabras. Sakura se dio un golpe mental ante su decisión. Sabía que eso podría traer problemas. Esperanzada miro al Uchiha, esperando que él le hiciera ver la mala resolución que había efectuado el rubio, pero solo lo encontró perdido en su mundo, con su vista en la nada. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. ─ Esta bien, pero no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda ocurrir si Kiba nos vuelve a pillar.

La culpa no fue mía Sakura-chan, fue de este idiota, por salir de nuestro escondite ─Se apresuró a decir en su defensa. Una imagen vino a la mente de la Haruno, y era el lugar en el cual estaban ocultos. ¿Cómo podía considerar un buen escondite atrás de un poste de luz?. Si claramente se veían sus figuras. Aún así debía darle crédito a su compañero, ya que a pesar de estar muy mal escondidos, ellos no se habían percatado de sus presencias, hasta que el Uchiha había ido a _salvar _a la Hyuuga de golpearse y caerse. El azabache fijo sus ojos negros, en quien le apuntaba con el dedo acusador, para luego volver a posar su atención en el paisaje. Lo estaba ignorando, logrando sacarlo de quicio. Pero cuando iba saltar encima de este, para hacerle hablar, una mano en su brazo le hizo detenerse.

La mirada azulina del Uzumaki, se poso en la de quien quería, deteniéndose para escucharle hablar en un murmullo

Naruto, ¿no crees que Sasuke-kun actua diferente? ─ Claro que lo sabía. Quizás él siempre era considerado una persona distraída, que pocas veces se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero lo había notado. En un comienzo no había querido tomarle importancia, pero las señales cada vez eran más notorias, como la que había ocurrido minutos antes. La cosa ahora era, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sakura?. No podía, simplemente de solo pensar en lastimarla, el dolor en su interior se hacía más latente. Tal vez si hablaba con su mejor amigo, si le preguntara para aclarar sus sospechas...

...Es idea tuya Sakura-chan, Sasuke idiota sigue igual de autista que siempre ─ Término con una sonrisa. Si podía ocultar lo que realmente pensaba, solo para protegerla...¿acaso estaba mal?. Pero ya no le importaba si era así. Si ella se enojaba luego con su persona por mentirle, aceptaría su odio por verla sonreír.

...¿Tú crees...?. B-Bueno, si tu lo dices... ─ Los pensamientos y vocablos de ambos, se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su azabache amigo, quien con esa innegable pasividad, les decía que si seguían aquí detenidos, esos dos se perderían de vista. Sus palabras solo trajo más incertidumbre a los otros dos, quienes asentían con clara pesadez. Pero todo eso había pasado desapercibido para el Uchiha, quien había comenzado su caminar rumbo los pasos que había tomado su esclava.

...

Después de haber recorrido un extenso camino, comer una que otra cosita en el camino, el castaño miro hacía el horizonte, captando que ya iba siendo hora de enseñarle aquel lugar tan preciado para él, escuchar tal vez en ese lugar esa respuesta tan anhelada.

Fue así como con una sonrisa la morena asintió ante su propuesta de ir a un lugar más, antes de volver con los demás. Con sus manos ocupadas por la rica brocheta de pescado que su amigo le había comprado, se dispuso a seguir sus pasos, siendo seguidos de cerca por tres personas, dos de las cuales sonreían felices al ver como la pareja se divertía. El otro acompañante que iba con ellos, solo permanecía en silencio, aparentando indiferencia. Claro en su interior la cosa pintaba diferente, ya que justo ese día su rubio amigo le había dado por dárselas de inteligente, captando todas las veces que había querido arruinarles a esos dos su momento a solas.

Media sonrisa se poso en el rostro del azabache, contento con algunos de sus resultados, ya que al menos unas cuantas veces, justo las esenciales, había logrado interrumpir la atmosfera, la cual ese chico perro había tratado de aprovechar, sin ser capturado por sus acompañantes.

_Lo que no entiendo, que esta esperando esa boba para decirle _─ Frunciendo el entrecejo. El azabache detuvo su andar, al captar que los demás también se habían detenido.

Pero que romántico puede ser Kiba, mira que traerla a mirador. ─ Suspiraba la mujer de ojos color jade, mientras notaba lo maravillosa que se veía la puesta de sol. Su cumplido provoco que el rubio frunciera el ceño, celoso de que la chica que quería estuviera alabando a su amigo. Sus expresiones no estaban siendo apreciadas por el Uchiha, quien mantenía su atención en la pareja, que observaban ensimismados aquel panorama digno de una película romántica ─ ¿No lo creen así Naruto, Sasuke-kun?

Yo te habría llevado a un lugar mejor, Sakura-chan ─ Los pómulos de la Haruno se encendieron ante lo escuchado. Con dichas emociones, se atrevió a consultarle donde, en que lugar seria ese final tan romántico. Una sonrisa se instalo en las facciones del Uzumaki, ante la consulta y atención de la persona amada. ─ ¿Qué lugar mejor, que yendo a comer Ramen?. ¿No crees que seria mucho mejor...?

Solo un golpe recibió como respuesta de la mujer, quien aún permanecía con aquel rubor en sus mejillas, mientras le decía que él no tenía idea del romance, de lo que le gusta a una chica.

Obviando a su rubio compañero, la chica poso su mirada color jade, sobre su otro acompañante, apreciando como este aún mantenía su atención fija en la pareja que estaba a unos metros. Con su rostro reflejando la incertidumbre que sentía, también volvió a concentrar su atención, en quienes en esos momentos se sonreían entre si.

Miren, parece que Kiba a hacer su movimiento. ─ La voz del chico de ojos azulinos se escucho de pronto, al notar como su compañero de cabello castaño se colocaba frente a la mujer que había estado a su lado, observando el bello espectáculo. Ambos se veían bastante incomodos, con sus pómulos reflejando sus sentires.

Los minutos pasaban, provocando que el Uchiha apretara sus puños enfadado. Apreciar esas expresiones en ambos, realmente le estaba logrando sacar de sus casillas. No entendía que estaba esperando su esclava para hablar, para mandar al demonio a ese sujeto. ¿Es que acaso sentía algo por él?. La sola idea de que así fuera, le producía un revoltijo de pensares, predominando el deseo de molerlo a golpes.

Parece que por fin se atrevió a hablar ─ Escucho por parte de su amigo una vez más, provocando que su atención nuevamente se centrara en esas dos personas que estaban en aquel mirador. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera, tan diferente como ocurría con otras, con las cuales había estado? ¿Acaso era todo, porque ella era su esclava, por el sentido de territorio?

Esto es absurdo ─ Murmuro en su susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños. Se dio la media vuelta ante la vista de sus dos compañeros, para marcharse ignorando sus llamados.

**...**

Y-Yo lo lamento Kiba-kun, pero...─ Cerrando sus blancas perlas a la oscuridad, la mujer intento darse fuerzas. No deseaba lastimar a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que era lo correcto decirle la verdad, no darle falsas esperanzas. ─...no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

Vocablos suficientes para que la otra persona, cambiase sus expresiones, para que desviase su rostro evitando mostrar lo que sentía.

Es por ese sujeto, ¿verdad? ─La mirada de la chica se centro con sorpresa en la figura de su compañero. ─ Por ese maldito Uchiha.

**...**

Podía escuchar los sonidos de las olas moverse al compás, en sintonía con la suave brisa que corría, mientras trataba de sumirse en sus pensares, en los recuerdos de los momentos vividos esa tarde.

"_Es por ese sujeto, ¿verdad?. Por ese maldito Uchiha"_

Tras un suspiro concentro su atención en sus manos, en sus dedos, con los cuales jugaba en un intento de distraerse, solo para seguir siendo atacada por las palabras de Kiba

"_No creas que ese tipo siente algo por ti Hinata, solo te utilizara hasta hartarse, y luego te desechara" _

_...¿Porque no pude decir nada? ¿Por qué no negué a su creencia? _─ Con dichas interrogantes se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas. Daria una vuelta para despejar su mente, después de todo, la playa era bastante extensa y no se veía nadie por los alrededores, como la noche anterior. Sus blanquecina mirada volvió una vez más hacía la puerta de acceso a la cabaña, escuchando como sus compañeros se divertían. Una suave sonrisa adorno sus facciones de solo meditar que al menos ellos se estaban divirtiendo.

En el instante en que sus pasos comenzaron a alejarle del lugar, unos ojos negros le observador a través de una de las ventanas, apreciando como desaparecía de su vista.

**...**

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que estar metida en problemas?. Eso era lo que pensaba la morena de ojos blanquecinos, mientras retrocedía lentamente, en un intento en vano de escapar de cuatro sujetos que buscaban pasar un buen rato con su persona. Sus pupilas reflejaron su asombro, al notarse ya sin escapatoria. Su espalda había tocado una enorme roca. No tenía ya nada que hacer, estaba perdida.

Sola frente a cuatro individuos que se reían de sus expresiones, de lo mucho que se divertirían con su cuerpo.

Lastima que no me gusta compartir... ─ Sobresalió entre ellos un tono de voz, que la mujer conocía muy bien. Su mirada inundada en lágrimas, se dirigió hacía donde provenía, encontrándose con la figura de su amo. Él lucía impasible como siempre, tan impenetrable. ─...lo que es mío. Y esa mujer me pertenece.

Estaba preocupada, angustiada por lo que aquellos chicos podían hacerle a la persona que había llegado a ayudarle, pero su sorpresa fue al notar como este esquivaba con cierta facilidad los ataques que aquellos sujetos le lanzaban, logrando que estos se enfadasen mucho más, insultándolo también.

El azabache no tardo en dejar a dos inconscientes en el piso, sin mayor esfuerzo. Hinata al ver como los dos restantes le rodearon, al notar como se hacían señas con las miradas, sabía que planeaban algo, que debía avisarle a su amo. Pero sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, tan sincronizados, que estaba segura que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que le golpearían por detrás tras unas cuantas fintas con sus movimientos.

El Uchiha iba a golpear al que estaba en frente suyo, con una patada que iba directo a su estomago, o eso pensó él, hasta que sintió como alguien se aferraba a su espalda. Fue todo tan rápido, que solo logro percatarse que era su esclava, en el instante en que la escucho quejarse, y ambos habían salido despedidos hacía el suelo.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo al recuperarse de la caída, al notar como la mujer que le había soltado luego del golpe, ahora yacía en el suelo, inconsciente tras protegerle.

Se arrepentirán de lo que acaban de hacer ─ Murmuro con un tono de voz que indicaba su disgusto, su oscuro ser. Estaba furioso. Todo su ser despedía los deseos de partir sus rostros, el deseo de tomar venganza, tanto así, que los dos sujetos tragaban grueso mientras daban un paso en sentido contrario de donde este se ponía de pie.

De pronto todo fue gritos y ruidos de carne siendo golpeada hasta ya no poder.

**...**

¿Por qué de pronto todo su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado? Sin contar el dolor creciente que sentía en su cabeza, como si hubiese sido...Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras se sentaba tan precipitadamente, que se gano un fuerte quejido tras el dolor expresado en su cien.

Hasta que despiertas ─ Al escuchar la voz de quien había sido su primer hombre, los recuerdos transcurridos asaltaron sus pensares. Con su blanquecina mirada envuelta en preocupación, le consulto si estaba bien, si nada malo le había pasado ─ No fui yo quien quedo inconsciente.

...Lo siento... ─ Bajo su rostro la morena al recordar cuando se había abrazado a su espalda, para protegerle del golpe, sin siquiera pensar mucho en lo que podría pasar. Las negras orbes del Uchiha se posaron en la figura que estaba a su lado, notando así como esta apretaba sus puños ─...es solo que...no lo pensé mucho realmente.

¿Te preocupas mi, esclava? ─ Los ojos de la chica buscaron los de su acompañante, visualizando primero la característica sonrisa de este, logrando que sus pómulos se encendieran con violencia, e invadiéndole de manera inmediata las palabras de su mejor amigo.

"_Es por ese sujeto, ¿verdad?. Por ese maldito Uchiha"_

...Por supuesto que si. ─ El azabache a penas y pudo contener su asombro, al notar su mirada puesta en la suya, la determinación mezclada con vergüenza que expresaba. ─...Después de todo, i-igual con Sasuke-sama...yo...somos algo. ¿No?

Al percibir como todo se quedaba en completo mutismo, la mujer comenzó a observar a su alrededor de manera disimulada. Estaban en esa cueva de la noche anterior, en la entrada de esta. ¿Es que acaso él la había cargado hasta el lugar?

¿Y que somos según tú, Hinata? ─ La voz neutra del morocho la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, volviendo su atención hacía el suave mecer de las olas, permaneciendo sin decir palabra alguna, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a tal interrogante. Sin poder hallarla realmente. ─ ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes quizás? ─ Al no recibir vocablo alguno por parte de la mujer que estaba a su lado, decidió continuar, sacando sin poder evitarlo su sarcástico carácter ─ ¿Se te olvido que solo nos une con trato?

A-Acaso... ¿Sasuke-sama...me protegió de esos sujetos, solo por el acuerdo? ─ Al notar como sus ojos negros volvían hacía el frente, una suave sonrisa adorno las facciones de la Hyuuga. Ella sabía que ese chico podía ser muchas cosas, pero ella confiaba en lo que creía, en lo que la madre de él creía también. ─ Y-Yo no digo que estemos enamorados, o algo así, pero...yo igual quiero a Sasuke-sama.

Lo escuchado logrando que este se tensara levemente, que no supiera realmente que responder. Todo era tan extraño con ella, no lo podía negar. Era diferente que con las otras, ¿pero que tanto podía ser?.

Solo te ayude porque eres mía, hasta que me aburra. ─ Había sido frio, ¿pero que importaba?. ¿Sentimientos? Eso era absurdo. Lo único que quería en ese mundo, era a su madr, hermano, y a su amada libertad. No había nada más, nadie que le quitase aquello. No aceptaría algo que le pudiese arrebatar lo que había construido.

"_No creas que ese tipo siente algo por ti Hinata, solo te utilizara hasta hartarse, y luego te desechara" _

Fue imposible que a la mente de la mujer no viniesen los recuerdos de esa tarde, lo escuchado de labios de su compañero. Sabía que era de esa forma, desde un comienzo. Pero si era así, ¿Por qué dolía en su interior, en su pecho, cada vez con más intensidad cuando lo escuchaba?

Ya no aguantaba más todos esos pensares, el no comprenderse a si misma, a la persona que ahora le veía en silencio ponerse lentamente de pie.

Y-Yo...no me siento bien. V-Volveré a la cabaña ─ Al sentir como este se paraba de igual manera, para partir también, la morena comenzó a avanzar sin esperarle.

El trayecto de vuelta fue en completo mutismo, inclusive cuando entraron al lugar donde todos se hallaban, apreciando así lo destruidos que se encontraban por el alcohol, nada salió de sus bocas, hasta cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de la Hyuuga.

Q-Quiero dormir sola esta noche, por favor ─ Antes de que el Uchiha pudiese decir algo en protesta, la figura de la mujer desapareció tras la puerta, dejándolo parado como un idiota, sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Tsk. ─ Metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, se dio la vuelta para irse a su alcoba. Más cuando se disponía a emprender la marcha, la figura de un hombre se poso frente a su persona. Era aquel chico que se le había confesado a su esclava, y por su deplorable estado, en el cual apenas podía mantenerse en pie; había estado bebiendo junto a todos los demás. ─ ¿Para donde crees que vas?

E-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, Uchiha ─ El azabache aparto el dedo con el cual este le había señalado, provocando que el castaño se tambaleara un poco por su estado. ─ No creas que me e dado por vencido eh. Tú no eres nadie a comparación de Naruto.

No pudo evitar que sus puños se empuñasen tras lo escuchado. ¿Acaso se refería al sentir de su esclava, o es que él también pensaba que el idiota de su mejor amigo era mejor?

Quien esta con ella, no es ninguno de ustedes dos, ¿o me equivoco pulgoso? ─ Fue fácil para el azabache esquivar el golpe que iba hacía su ser, por la lentitud que en ese momento tenía el otro chico. ─ Hinata me pertenece, te guste o no.

No sé que hiciste para que ella este contigo, pero eso no significa que te haya entregado su corazón. ─ Eso no era lo que él deseaba de ella, pero aunque esos fueron sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué se sentía molesto ante la realidad?. Él la había engañado después de todo. ─ Que sucede Uchiha, ¿te deje mudo con la verdad?

_No es eso lo que quiero de ella. _─ Se repetía mientras apretaba sus puños el del cabello oscuro, viendo como el otro sujeto se marchaba con una carcajada impresa en el aire, dejándolo sin poder refutar sus vocablos, sin entender el porqué de aquello. ─ _Maldición._

**...**

¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que ser tan diferente a todas las demás?. ¿Por qué una vez más no le buscaba?. Sin contar el hecho de que aún no entendía el porqué de su molestia. Él no había dicho nada que ella no supiera.

Estúpida Sakura también, que le regalo ese bikini ─ Murmuraba para si el morocho, al mantener su vista en quien era su esclava, la cual bajaba con vergüenza su rostro al escuchar las palabras que la Haruno le decía, sobre lo sensual que se veía. Por unos segundos noto que ella posaba sus ojos en su persona, apartándolos al segundo. ¿Es que acaso pensaba seguir ignorándolo?

No solo no había querido dormir con el, además de ignorar sus mensajes, sino que ahora prefería estar con los idiotas esos, ¿en vez de estar con él?. ¿Quién se creía para no tomarlo en cuenta, cuando miles de mujeres desearían estar en su lugar?

¿Por qué no jugamos vóleibol playero? ─ Pregunto animadamente el rubio del grupo, mientras mostraba la pelota con la cual podrían practicar tal deporte. La respuesta inmediatamente fue aceptada animadamente por todos, habiendo solo dos excepciones, una de ellas era de un moreno de ojos negros, que inmediatamente negó tal invitación diciendo que no le interesaban esas cosas, y una chica de cabello azulino, la cual no decía nada debido a su timidez. Jamás había sido buena para algún deporte, y estaba segura que con aquello no iba a ser la excepción.

Al notar su expresión, una sonrisa llena de burla adorno las facciones del Uchiha, la cual esta noto de reojo, sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a encenderse por su timidez. Sus reacciones no solo estaban siendo captadas por su amo, sino también por quien se le había confesado, provocando que sus celos apareciesen, que la tomase de los hombros capturando su atención y asombro.

Seremos compañeros de grupo Hinata, yo te ayudare ─ Con el entrecejo fruncido los ojos negros de Sasuke vieron como la mujer asentía con una suave sonrisa, con ese rosado impreso en sus pómulos. No entendía que estaba haciendo, porque se comportaba así con ese sujeto, ¿es que no captaba que le estaba dando esperanzas?

"_No creas que me e dado por vencido eh. Tú no eres nadie a comparación de Naruto"_

Las palabras que ese sujeto le había dicho la noche anterior, aún asaltaban sus memorias. ¿Es que no comprendía que no iba a ganarle, que ella de su propiedad?. Sus puños reflejaban su molestia, de solo recordar que sus pensamientos estaban erróneos. Ella amaba al idiota de su mejor amigo, era la única chica que no babeaba por su persona, al punto de rechazarlo sin siquiera mostrar una pisca de duda y/o remordimiento si quería.

Sakura poso su mirada color jade en la persona que quería, notando así su molestia. Él mantenía su atención puesta en aquellos que habían tenido una cita el día anterior, para después desviar su rostro hacía a un lado, irritado. No entendía su reaccionar, estaba segura que era similar al de la tarde anterior, cuando se había marchado sin decir nada.

_Sasuke-kun..._

¡A jugar entonces! ─ Las palabras llenas de entusiasmo de su rubio amigo la saco de sus pensares, la llevo a responderle animadamente que tenían que ganar, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento seguida de una sonrisa por parte del Uzumaki. Por unos segundos Sakura creyó escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, perdiéndose solo en el sonido de este.

**... **

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha creía que podía verse aquella aura oscura rodeándole. En un comienzo había estado todo relativamente bien. Como era de esperarse, su esclava no estaba dando una, todas las pelotas que llegaban a ella, o no alcanzaba a golpearlas, o tan solo su cabeza recibía el esférico. Había sido realmente divertido ver sus reacciones, las tonalidades de rojo que podía tomar su rostro. Claro, hasta que el entrometido del chico perro se metió donde no debía, cubriéndola, salvándole de aquellos golpes. El azabache había podido pasar ello, aunque no podía negar que le irritaba, pero todo cambio cuando ambos cayeron uno sobre el otro por ir tras un balón, o cuando se habían golpeado en las cabezas sin querer.

Todo eso había pasado su limite, más al notar como ese sujeto disfrutaba quedar con su rostro enterrado en los pechos de su avergonzaba esclava. No podía soportarlo más.

¡Hyuuga! ─ La nombrada se detuvo junto a sus compañeros, posando así su atención en quien le había llamado. Podía ver la molestia en sus ojos negros, haciéndole tragar saliva nerviosa ─ Sabes cocinar, ¿no es así? ─ Asintiendo la mujer llevo sus manos a la altura de su corazón ─ Hazme algo de comer, tengo hambre.

¡¿Y porque no te preparas tú algo abusivo?! ─ Comenzó a gritarle el Inuzuka, dando unos pasos hacía donde se encontraba el Uchiha. Pero su intento por ir a poner en su lugar al morocho, se vio detenido por una mano en su brazo. Era de su compañera, la cual quería, quien le sonreía tras decirle que estaba bien, después de todo, ella no era buena para ese juego.

E-Esta bien Uchiha-san ─ Murmuro la ojiblanca con la mirada de todos sobre su ser, para luego ir caminando hacía la cabaña, seguida de cerca por quien había ordenado cocinarle.

Yo pensaba que el idiota sabía prepararse comida... ─ Asintiendo levemente Sakura le dio la razón al Uzumaki, quien ahora decía que siguiesen con el partido, ya que su grupo iba ganando. Pero la mente de dos personas estaban más allá de aquel juego, más bien para ser exactos, en aquellas dos personas que ahora desaparecían tras la puerta de donde pasaban esa semana de vacaciones, repasando una y otra vez las reacciones que sus ojos vieron en aquellos que ya no estaban disfrutando del sol de la tarde.

**...**

¿Qué desea de comer...? ─ Se animo a preguntar la morena, tras escucharle cerrar la puerta cuando ya habían accedido al lugar en cuestión, recibiendo como respuesta un prolongado silencio, el cual le llevo a voltearse a ver a quien era su amo. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento al notar su seriedad, al verlo avanzar hacia ella.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ─ No hubo tiempo para decir algo, para consultarle a que se refería, ya que los vocablos habían quedado atrapados en su garganta al sentirlo tomar su mano, jalarla hacía otro sitio. Su blanca mirada mostro su sorpresa al encontrarse en su dormitorio, al voltearse solo para notar como él cerraba con pestillo. ─ ¿Sabes que por tu culpa, anoche no dormí bien? ─ Un gruñido de molestia escapo de los labios del Uchiha, al verla negar mientras bajaba la mirada. ─ _Tsk. Todo por estar pendiente de que ese sujeto no hiciera nada que no debía. _Aún eres muy ingenua.

¿Por qué me hizo venir? ─ Consulto la mujer con suavidad, mientras obviaba las palabras que este había dicho, mirándolo con su cortedad expresa en todo su rostro, en sus expresiones corporales.

¿Acaso querías que ese sujeto siguiera tirándose arriba tuyo? ─ _Y a S-Sasuke-sama... __¿que le...pareció eso?. _Fue imposible para la Hyuuga no hacerse de valor para consultarle, para saber lo que él le había negado la noche anterior. ¿Acaso seguía viéndole como un juguete?. Hinata sentía como las mariposas en su estomago se movían de un lado para el otro, revoleaban aún con más intensidad al verlo acercarse, al sentirle acortar las distancias entre sus rostros. ─ Ganas de golpearlo hasta sangrar no me faltaron.

Una suave sonrisa adorno los labios de la mujer al escucharle, descolocándolo, más al notar como acortaba la poca distancia que había para besarle.

Fue enserio cuando te dije que no quería que otro chico se te acercara. ─ Respondió este al creer que ella se reía de sus palabras. Para él no era ninguna broma, ya que en verdad deseaba partirle la cara a ese perro, tal como lo había hecho con esos sujetos la noche anterior.

K-Kiba-kun solo es mi amigo... ─ El Uchiha sabía que así era, pero eso no implicaba que entre ellos debía haber más acercamiento del necesario, no si su persona podía impedirlo ─...Y...yo...

Sus vocablos se vieron cortados al ser llevada hasta la cama, con el morocho ahora sobre ella, perdiéndose en esa oscura mirada que solo reflejaba deseo. Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentirle rozar con una de sus manos su intimidad, de manera muy suave, despertando aquello que solo ese chico lograba sacar de su interior.

Y yo soy tu amo, quien te quita el aliento. Que no se te olvide, Hinata. ─ Lo escuchado fue sellado con sus bocas, con sus lenguas en una guerra por dominio, hasta que sus pulmones perdían el oxigeno. Avergonzada la mujer desvió su mirada, diciendo que podían entrar en cualquier momento a la cabaña, a lo que su amante solo sonrió con aquella mueca tan característica suya. ─ Eso solo lo hace más excitante.

Hinata solo se dejo llevar, sintiendo que sus pensares no estaban erróneos, que las acciones siempre decían más que mil palabras. Sentía que él ya no la veía como un juguete sexual, y con ese sentimiento iba a quedarse, ya que en un fondo de su ser, percibía que no estaba equivocada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 18:-**

_**N**__otas__** D**__ark: No me tarde tanto como otras veces, ¿no es así?. Hurra por mi (wii). Y no me digan que quedo más corto, porque incluso la alargue un poco más, ya que pensaba dejarlo hasta donde ella se iba a acostar, por la idea, pero les tuve compasión, para que vean que soy buena (lol). Ahora tengo varias ideas para el siguiente capitulo, pero aún no se cual ocupar, así que me tocara pensar bien todo primero. Y no, ellos aún no aceptan sentimientos amorosos. Hinata ha aceptado a través de la historia, que ella le desea, y que le tiene cariño (ósea, lo siente cercano), pero no amor todavía. Y Sasuke, pues él...es más difícil. Ya pasara algo más adelante que lo hará entrar en razón._

_**Agradecimientos a**: a, Dattabane-ttebayo, Mary, Diminishing Quarter, NANA-chan53, virivaliant, Guest, sasuhinafan por siempre, Yukistar, ChibiDairacool, Miyuky-San, karen85, Magic ann love, LaCrazyWriter, hinata kamakura, Blueberry Bliss, AnDy-93, .x, Caritay, Vampire-roses, Guest, .han, Yagami-san, Aika Yami (Te gane en sacar continuación, pervert-chan *danza de la victoria* xD), anónimo, Elena (Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por tu opinión sobre mí. Creo que la vida a veces te da tantos golpes, que te vas haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Al menos en mi caso es así, y es por eso que las cosas que esas personas hacen, no me afectan. Después de todo, yo tampoco estoy sola, los tengo a todos ustedes, mis lectores los cuales me dan las fuerzas y animo para seguir con esto. Son mi inspiración para seguir haciendo el SasuHina más grande y conocido. Muchas gracias, y muchos besitos), ana Karen, Methy, Hinahyu, princesshina, Tokeijikakeno orenji, paularuda4, Pandemonium Potter, kasai shinju, Kiranathas yue, Akane-chan17, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, ANYMEX1, Chany-sensei, adicta al sasuhi,. Y en especial a ROYAL1105, que estaba impaciente por la continuación. _

_Espero les haya gustado a todos._

_Gracias también por el apoyo con lo ocurrido en DA. Pero ya saben que nada ni nadie, podrá detener el crecimiento del SasuHina. No mientras nosotros estemos aquí, para demostrar que es una de las mejores parejas de este anime. Lo de esa página ocurrió la semana pasada o la anterior, no recuerdo bien ya, pero da igual. Solo debemos mirar hacia en futuro, a seguir con lo nuestro, y dejar atrás la mala leche._

_**PD:**__ No se olviden que el porciento de lo que llevare del siguiente capitulo, estará en mi perfil, junto con unas recomendaciones, y una encuesta que he puesto. _

_Kisses_

_**D**ark**A**my-chan_


	19. Chapter 19

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

_Especial Navidad_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una chica de cabello azulino observaba a través de la ventana de su habitación, como los primeros copos de nieve caían sobre la ciudad que le había visto crecer. Estaba fascinada, embelesada mirando como el paisaje lentamente comenzaba a tomar el espíritu navideño.

De pronto unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura. Sus pómulos se colorearon de un rosa pálido al percibir el aliento de una persona en su nuca, mucho más al notar como apartaba su cabello, para besar la nívea piel de su cuello.

No hay nada mejor que este despertar. ─ La mujer reprimió el gemido que deseaba escapar de sus labios, al sentir la húmeda lengua de quien la tenía presa, recorrer cada parte se su cuerpo al descubierto.

N-No S-Sasuke-sama...alguien podría v-vernos... ─ Más lo escuchado parecía no importarle a quien ahora trataba de retirar aquel short color lavanda, que la chica tenía como parte baja de su pijama. ─ N-Nah...no...Por favor...

Demos un buen espectáculo entonces. ─ Ignorando sus vocablos, el moreno de cabellos alborotados termino de bajar aquella molesta prenda junto con la pequeña braga de encajes blancos. La mujer intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener lo que su cuerpo estaba expresando, pero el sentir como este apegaba su sexo a la parte baja de su espalda, su esfuerzo parecía en vano. ─ Se que lo quieres esclava, todo tu cuerpo pide que te haga mía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno las facciones del hombre, al notarla negar apresuradamente, como si estuviera auto convenciéndose. Ella le incitaba sin darse cuenta, despertaba aquel lado oscuro que trataba de mantener al margen lo más posible.

La Hyuuga soltó un quejido ahogado al percibir como su amo provocaba que se acercara más a la ventana, tan así, que sus pechos quedaron apretados contra esta. Su trasero estaba expuesto hacía aquel demonio de ojos negros, quien acaricio sus caderas, atrayéndola hacía el placer.

E-Espera...Sasuke... ¡A-Ah...! ─ Las palabras de la mujer quedaron a medio camino, al sentirle dentro suyo de una estocada, robándole el aliento, haciendo que el dolor le recorriera al no estar lo suficientemente húmeda. ─ N-No...d-duele...

Pero pronto sus vocablos fueron remplazados paulatinamente por sus respiraciones, por el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar con cada estocada que el moreno daba, aquellas que provocaba que la conciencia de la Hinata se perdiera entre la neblina de goce que les envolvía. Se sentía tan bien, tanto, que toda la vergüenza de que podrían verlos, desaparecía cada vez que sentía que rozaba la cima del cielo.

**... **

El azabache observaba divertido, como la mujer que estaba a su lado, trataba de recobrar el aliento al llegar a la puerta de acceso de su lugar de estudio.

Como casi todas las mañanas, su _desayuno _se había alargado más de la cuenta, tanto que apenas habían tenido tiempo para arreglarse, para preparar algo para el almuerzo a la hora del descanso.

Deberías estar acostumbrada. No tienes condición física ─ La blanca mirada de la mujer se poso en quien le observaba en mutismo, deseando decirle que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para el deporte, para la actividad física. Pero en el momento en que sus vocablos iban a salir por labios, los recuerdos de aquella mañana y de tantas otras asaltaron sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso en un segundo, siendo notado por quien sonreía con clara diversión, adivinando tal vez sus pensares.

Tuvo que emplear una vez más lo que jamás ha sido su fuerte: Correr para no ser victima nuevamente de las burlas de aquel demonio, quien se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, aunque para nada enfadado por no ser escuchado.

Parece que la ratoncita esta perdiendo su inocencia... ─ Murmuró al aire, accediendo al establecimiento junto con quienes venían atrasados igual que ellos

**...**

¿Qué harás para esta Navidad, Sakura-chan? ─ Consulto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa a quien estaba sentada a su lado. Hace unos minutos que había comenzado el receso, y ambos se habían dirigido hacía donde se hallaba el azabache sentado, el cual no les prestaba atención alguna, porque su mirada se encontraba sobre su esclava, la cual conversaba animadamente con el castaño que tanto le desagradaba. ─ ¿Idiota?

_Ese estúpido perro no puede ser más evidente. ¿Es que no entendió que perdió? _─ Pensaba para si el Uchiha, quien ignoraba los llamados de su mejor amigo, mientras sus puños apretados reflejaban que la escena entre su esclava y su pretendiente ejecutaban, no le gustaba para nada.

Las esmeraldas que Sakura tenía por ojos, siguieron con atención lo que esa persona tanto observaba con detenimiento, al punto de ignorar los insultos que brindaba su rubio amigo. Su mirada reflejo el asombro expresado al visualizar a la mujer de blanquecina mirada, quien hablaba animadamente con el amante de los canes. Su expresión cambio al segundo, al sentir esa opresión en su interior, que como tantas otras veces, prefería ignorar.

Con una mano a la altura de su corazón iba a llamar a quien tanto temor le causaba, pero cuando se disponía a llamarle por su nombre, el chico de mirada azulina, cansado de ser ignorado, se le adelanto. Aquello logro que la atención de todos, se centrara en su persona.

¿Qué quieres, Naruto? ─ Le consulto con molestia el Inuzuka mientras se acercaba junto a la Hyuuga, quien había posado su blanca mirada en su amo captando su molestia, apartándola al segundo, avergonzada. Todas sus reacciones eran apreciadas en silencio por la Haruno, la cual sacudía su cabeza en un intento de apartar aquellos amargos pensares entre el chico que quería, y su compañera.

Quería preguntarles si iban a hacer algo para las fiestas, para que... ─ Pero su frase fue cortada por su mejor amigo, el cual se puso de pie, ocasionando que las cuatro personas le viesen asombrados. Aunque claro, aquella expresión solo duro unos segundos en los rostros de sus mejores amigos, ya que le conocían desde antes, como todos los años...

A mi no me metas en tus planes. ─ Y sin decir algo más, se marcho del lugar con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

_Sasuke-kun... _─ La mujer de cabello azulino le miro alejarse hasta salir del salón de clases. En sus blancas perlas lograba apreciarse la preocupación que sentía cuando actuaba de esa forma.

**...**

"_El idiota siempre pasa solo las fiestas. Por mucho que tratamos de persuadirlo, nos manda por un tubo, ignorándonos" _

Las palabras del chico que quería rondaban sin cesar por la memoria de la mujer de cabello azulino, quien pasaba entre los estudiantes que se reunirían con sus amigos a comer su merienda, o tal vez solo a conversar. Después de todo, aun estaban en hora de descanso.

Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al detener sus pasos, siendo sus hombros topados por quienes pasaban por ese lugar

"_Sasuke-kun…es un buen chico. Él solo…ha sido muy duro consigo mismo."_

Los vocablos de la madre de ese demonio asaltaron sus pensares esta vez, logrando estremecerle. ¿Cómo podían dejar que estuviera una fecha tan importante como esa, solo?. Sus manos fueron llevadas a la altura de su corazón, tratando de contener esa tristeza que expresaba.

_¡N-No! Eso no debe ser. Yo...no quiero..._─ Sus blancas perlas se centraron en la nada, pero mantuvo la mirada al frente. Algo había llegado a su mente, reflejando en sus ojos su determinación. ─ _Y-Yo lo intentare._

**...**

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se dirigieron a lo alto del cielo. Hace un rato que se encontraba recostado en aquel tejado, el cual siempre le acogía en los momentos que deseaba estar solo, sin que le molestasen con preguntas o insinuaciones de algún tipo.

"_Sabes que no tienes por qué estar solo en estas fiestas, Sasuke-kun. Déjame al menos estar contigo..."_

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios al recordar las palabras que le había dicho su madre como los años anteriores, desde que se había ido de su casa. Aunque deseaba que ella estuviese con él, sabía que no era lo correcto, que su lugar estaba con ese que era su padre.

Tsk. Es mejor olvidarse de ese asunto. ─ Murmuro para si, mientras levantaba el aparato color negro que tenía entre sus dedos. Media sonrisa adorno sus facciones al recordar a su esclava. ─ Solo hay una manera de olvidar esas cosas molestas.

Sin decir otro vocablo alguno, marco el número en cuestión. Pero su diversión se vio levemente opacada al notar que no respondía. Cuando se disponía a cortar la llamada, una suave voz se hizo escuchar desde el otro lado del auricular.

_¿S-Sasuke-sama...? _─ Con su tono neutro el chico le dijo que viniese a la azotea, que la estaba esperando. Más se sorprendió cuando esta le respondía segundos después de un misterioso silencio, diciéndole que no podía, que estaba ocupada. ¿Cómo podía estar desobedeciéndole?

No estas en clases porque me respondiste. ¿Qué puede ser más importante, esclava? ─ Él sabía que titubeaba en su respuesta, su respiración se lo mostraba. La pregunta era, ¿Qué estaba ocultando? ¿Acaso podría ser que estuviese con alguien, con ese perro? ─ Hinata, ¿Dónde estas?

E-Este...etto...En la biblioteca, pero... ─ Malhumorado el moreno le pregunto ¿_Pero qué...?. _Logrando captar como esta volvía a vacilar en su hablar. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie. ─ ¡N-No quiero que S-Sasuke-sama venga! ─ Sus ojos negros mostraron su asombro al escucharle, al notar lo alterada que se escuchaba. Era como si ocultase algo. ─ Y-Yo lo siento. T-Tampoco creo que m-me iré con usted. D-Debo ir a otro sitio...

Tsk. Como quieras. ─ Soltó este antes de cortar la comunicación. Pero no por eso iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Después de todo, nadie le decía a Uchiha Sasuke que hacer.

Sus pasos no tardaron en llevarle al lugar en cuestión, hallando a la mujer de cabello azulino sentada en una de las mesas de estudio, sola. Su oscura mirada no mostro expresión alguna, pero su interior era un caso diferente. ¿Qué podía estar leyendo, que fuese más importante que estar con él, cumpliendo sus deseos?.

Guiado por la curiosidad e irritabilidad de ser ignorado, su caminar le guio directamente a la persona que seguía inmersa en su lectura, pero su intento de ser sigiloso se vio cortado con el sonido de su celular, captando la atención de quien deseaba descubrir.

La mujer inmediatamente cerró el libro en el cual había estado tan interesada, centrando su atención en el que era su amo, quien apagaba el aparato que lo había delatado.

S-Sasuke-sama...¿Q-Que…? ─ El Uchiha podía notar su nerviosismo, como tragaba saliva con dificultad mientras trataba de esconder aquello que había estado leyendo. Pronto estuvo frente a ella, apreciando sus pómulos sonrojados, como sus dedos comenzaban a jugar entre ellos debido a su creciente agitación. ─ E-Esto... ¿Sucedió algo...?

Quiero ver que estas leyendo. ─ La sorpresa tomo posesión el rostro de la mujer, quien apretaba ahora el libro contra su pecho, ocultando así de que se trataba. Su reacción solo provocaba que el azabache se sintiese más irritado. ─ Pásamelo esclava

La mujer negó con insistencia mientras apretaba aquello cada vez más hacía si. Su terquedad provocaba más la molestia de quien le seguía insistiendo en voz baja, para así evitar que la bibliotecaria los escuchara, ya que de por si podía sentir su mirada en ellos, incomodándole de cierta manera. Pero su expresión sufrió un cambio al escuchar de parte de la peli azul que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que la dejara ese día para ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Hyuuga al escucharle decir _"¿Lo que sea?"_ . Sus mejillas se encendieron con violencia al oírle que la esperaría entre la sección de historia del arte, para cobrar sus palabras.

Tras unos minutos de clara duda mezclada con vergüenza, la chica de blanquecina mirada camino rumbo al lugar indicado, topándose de frente con la clásica sonrisa de ángel demonio de su amo cuando la hacía pasar por situaciones embarazosas.

Las palpitaciones de la mujer cada vez eran más intensas al sentir como este la tomaba de sus manos, acercándole hacia su persona. Su cuerpo se tenso al llenarse del calor de su cuerpo. Sasuke se había acercado demasiado, tanto, que podía embriagarse de ese olor tan masculino que lo caracterizaba.

No hagas ni el más mínimo ruido, o nos descubrirán ─ Le susurro en el oído el azabache, para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Hinata tuvo que reprimir un gemido involuntario, que deseaba escapar de su boca al percibir el roce de los dedos del chico, en uno de sus muslos. ─ Puedes tocarme también, esclava.

Esta vez fue el moreno quien contuvo el aliento, de solo percibir como aquellas pequeñas manos que tanto lo encendían, comenzaban a colarse por su camisa color blanco, rozando sutilmente sus abdominales hasta llegar a su espalda, prendiéndole.

Sasuke no pudo contener más aquello que expresaba, atrapando de un movimiento a la mujer entre su cuerpo y un estante de libros, acallándola con un ansiado beso, recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro de la boca de esta, convirtiéndose en una pelea que claramente proclamaba como vencedor a quien había dado el primer movimiento.

Sus miradas se encontraron al momento de separarse, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Frente contra frente, trataban de rescatar el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones. Los pómulos de la mujer se tiñeron rosa pálido al notar como este sonreía como siempre.

¿Estas lista para lo siguiente? ─ El gemido que iba a escapar de la boca de la mujer, al sentir como una de las manos del morocho se colaba entre sus piernas, acariciando con parsimonia sobre su braga color blanco, fue silenciado por los labios de este mismo, quien disfrutaba como la respiración de su esclava cada vez se tornaba mas intensa.

Cerrando sus parpados la mujer trataba de contenerse, de aferrarse lo más que pudiese a los hombros de quien comenzaba a acariciar cada vez más intensamente su intimidad sobre aquella tela color blanco de encajes. ¿Cómo podía humedecerse tan rápido por aquel demonio?

Delicioso... ─ La voz de su amante la hizo volver a la realidad, encontrándose con aquellos ojos negros tan intensos. Sus mejillas se encendieron con violencia al apreciar como este lamia su dedo, aquel con el cual le había acariciado hasta quitarle el aliento. No pudo sostenerle más la mirada. No importaba la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho, siempre le causaba la misma vergüenza.

Su reaccionar solo divertía a quien la mantenía entre sus brazos, el cual aprovecho la timidez de esta para tomar una de sus manos e introducirla entre sus pantalones, los cuales había desabrochado con anticipación. Su acción no tardo en ser notada por la chica, quien al parecer no sabía que decir, ya que abría sus labios en un intento por hablar, para luego cerrarlos y morderlos debido a los nervios.

Esta vez era el azabache quien se perdía en lo expresado, de solo sentir como su esclava cerraba los dedos en su erguido miembro. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los blancos de ella, mientras sentía como iba perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones al notar como la mano de esta comenzaba a moverse lentamente, masturbándolo.

Sasuke busco con necesidad sellar sus bocas en un ansiado beso, acercando sus cuerpos lo más posible, conteniendo los deseos por gruñir intensamente. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, al punto de importarle un carajo el lugar donde se encontraban. Más se contendría solo por obtener más placer, por la necesidad de tenerla así de cerca, deseosa por su toque.

Un gemido perdido entre besos escapo de pronto de lo más profundo del ser de aquella morena. Su cuerpo se había tensado al notar como su amo volvía a tocarle en su intimidad, pero esta vez por dentro de su pequeña braguita, introduciendo uno de sus dedos entre la humedad que ya antes había profesado, logrando inquietarle por unos segundos, temiendo que fuesen descubiertos en cualquier segundo.

Su atención trataba de mantenerla lo más posible en los ruidos alrededor de ambos, en la mujer que siempre estaba sentada en su escritorio, su maestra la bibliotecaria que tantas veces había ayudado, pero cada vez le era más difícil el concentrarse. Todo su ser deseaba solamente dejarse llevar por completo, gemir con fuerza cada vez que su amo movía su dedo con más intensidad, quitándole el escaso aliento que quedaba en su pecho tras los arrasadores besos que este le daba.

Así mismo la morena no deseaba quedarse atrás tampoco, y aunque aquello lo había hecho ya muchas veces, la vergüenza seguía ahí, junto a ella. Pero eso no era impedimento ahora para cumplir con lo deseado, demostrando de esa manera, que podía coger las fuerzas para hacer cosas atrevidas si lo deseaba. Los movimientos de su mano también cada vez eran más intensos, más largos y profundos, ahogando ambos los suspiros en sus interiores, moviendo sus caderas como si en verdad estuvieran entregándose el uno al otro.

Hinata-chan. Voy a entregar unos documentos al director, te encargo la biblioteca por favor. ─ La voz de la mujer de traje café y gafas se hizo escuchar de pronto, provocando que ambos chicos se detuvieran, que centrasen su atención en los vocablos de esta.

S-Si...─ Logro articular la Hyuuga con su tono lo más cercano a lo normal que podía, ya que aún no lograba que su conciencia volviese en un cien por ciento. ─ N-No se preocupe, vaya...tranquila.

Media sonrisa se poso en las facciones del Uchiha, tras escuchar como los pasos de la bibliotecaria indicaban que ya se había marchado del lugar, dejándolos solos por quien sabe cuanto rato.

No podía ser mejor. ¿No crees esclava? ─ No hubo tiempo para respuesta, ya que pronto su cuerpo se vio girado mientras este acercaba su boca a su oído, apegando sus pectorales a la pequeña espalda de la mujer, quien volvía a exaltarse al sentirle respirar tan cerca. ─ Ahora no tendrás que contenerte tanto, ni yo tampoco.

Un suave gemido se escucho por parte de la mujer, de solo percibir como este había levantado su falda, acariciando con la punta de su miembro su trasero, hasta llegar a donde los llevaría al paraíso, juntos.

**...**

Con sus pómulos cubiertos por su vergüenza, la chica de cabello azulino observaba de reojo al que era su amo. Ellos junto a sus otros dos compañeros, iban rumbo a la salida del instituto, listos para ir a descansar a sus hogares luego de tantas horas de estudio. Más la Hyuuga poco y nada escuchaba de lo que sus amigos platicaban, ya que sus memorias estaban en lo pasado en la biblioteca, hace unas horas atrás. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella estaría haciendo esas cosas?. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de apartar esos recuerdos, las sensaciones que la envolvían. Sus acciones estaban siendo apreciadas por un moreno de ojos negros, quien sonrió de medio lado como si estuviera leyendo su mente, captando la razón de su clara timidez.

¡Hey Hinata! ─ La voz del chico amante de los canes atrajo la atención de los cuatro, deteniéndose para que este les alcanzara. ─ Ya estoy listo. ¿Dónde querías que fuéramos?

¿E-Eh?. Ah, si...eso...─ El aura oscura proveniente del Uchiha lograba inquietarla. Nerviosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba su rostro. ─... ¡V-Vamos Kiba-kun!

Avergonzada tomo la mano de su mejor amigo, para salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dejando a sus tres compañeros estáticos en ese sitio, con uno de ellos reflejando en sus facciones su desagrado de solo haber visto como se habían alejado con sus manos tomadas.

_¿Así que por esto querías estar sola esta tarde? _─ Pensaba para si el de la mirada oscura, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por su rubio amigo, quien le preguntaba si iba a tomar un refresco con el y Sakura.

**...**

El resto de la semana había transcurrido de igual manera, dándose cuenta el Uchiha, que incluso en las noches Hinata dejaba el calor de su cuerpo, para encerrarse en el baño a hacer quien sabe que, hasta hartas horas de la madrugada.

Por más que trataba de sacarle alguna información, esta se las arreglaba para salir arrancando, para evitar su pregunta a través de sexo o simplemente cambiando el tema. Pero lo que mas le molestaba al Uchiha, era que esta pasaba mucho tiempo con el Inuzuka, platicando sobre quien sabe que, ya que ese sujeto estaba sacando provecho de eso, lanzándole miradas de satisfacción e incluso llevándose a su esclava de la mano a algún lugar apartado.

Irritado tomo un sorbo de su bebida. Eran vísperas de Navidad, y estaba más molesto que años anteriores, y todo era por culpa de esa chica, la que estaba obligando a estar con él por un trato. Un bufido reflejo su irritabilidad.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en su celular tratando de ignorar la llamada entrante. No deseaba hablar con su madre, negar por enésima vez que no iría, que estaba bien de ese modo, en la soledad de su departamento. Aunque no podía negar que por un segundo había pasado por su mente llamar a la Hyuuga, decirle que viniera a hacerle olvidar su oscuridad como otras veces ya lo había hecho. Pero sus dedos se habían detenido cuando iba a efectuar el llamado, lanzando el aparato lejos de su alcance, sin saber realmente porque al final no había cumplido con su deseo.

Odio estas fiestas ─ Murmuro con desagrado, antes de terminar de tomar aquel tarro de cerveza que yacía en una de sus manos. Al sentir como la última gota de alcohol se deslizaba por su garganta, arrugo el tarro en que venía, para lanzarlo a una esquina del living.

Más cuando se disponía a abrir la segunda lata, el sonido de unos suaves golpes en su puerta de entrada le hicieron detenerse. Su atención se centro en aquella puerta de color blanco invierno. ¿Quién podía...? Se consulto. Sabia que no era el idiota de su mejor amigo, ya que él no tocaba de esa manera. ¿Acaso podía ser Sakura, o tal vez su madre?.

¿Hasta cuando entenderían que no quería festejar esas estúpidas fiestas?

Irritado camino rumbo a la entrada, abriendo de golpe la puerta, asustando a quien estaba del otro lado, provocando que cayese de sus manos un pequeño bolsito color rojizo.

...¿Hinata? ─ La voz del chico no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ya que en verdad no se esperaba su presencia. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?

Con suavidad la mujer recogió aquello que había escapado de sus manos, para luego abrazarlo contra si, tomando fuerzas para hablar para no ser rechazada.

Ante su consulta la chica de cabello azulino negó lentamente mientras levantaba su mirar, encontrándose con los ojos negros de su amo, quien esperaba que continuase explicándole.

M-Mi familia no suele celebrar estas fiestas, tras la partida...de mí madre ─ No era como si estuviera mintiendo, ya que solo cenaban juntos para luego irse a descansar. Desde que su progenitora había fallecido su padre no tenía espíritu navideño alguno, y ella junto a su hermana habían decidido aceptar su luto. ─ Y yo...no quería estar sola...

El silencio les rodeo por unos segundos, en los cuales la de la mirada blanquecina no logro sostener más la mirada tan penetrante que este mantenía sobre su persona, estudiándola.

No esperes grandes celebraciones aquí, yo tampoco disfruto de estas. ─ Asintiendo la Hyuuga le siguió hacia dentro de aquel departamento que tantas veces había frecuentado, que mantenía recuerdos de ambos que jamás espero tener, no con esa persona que ahora se sentaba en el sillón color negro en forma de L. ─ Toma conmigo.

Como pudo Hinata agarro en el vuelo la lata de cerveza que su amo le había lanzando, perdiéndose en esta unos segundos, para luego mirar al chico que se encontraba ahora sentado a su izquierda, cuestionándose hace cuanto había estado bebiendo.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, sus blancas perlas se dirigieron al pequeño bolsito que ahora estaba a su lado derecho, junto a sus piernas. ¿Debía entregarle ahora el regalo, o era mejor esperar hasta más rato?. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con aquello que estaba en sus manos, demostrando su incertidumbre. ¿Le gustaría a pesar de que no había quedado como la de las revistas que había comprado junto a su amigo?. Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios, siendo apreciado esto por el morocho, quien terminaba de beber otra cerveza.

...¿La extrañas en estas fechas? ─ La sorpresa se instalo en las facciones de la muchacha, quien ahora volvía su atención a su amo. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, siendo cortado aquello por esta, quien volvía su atención hacía el frente, mirando a la nada realmente.

...T-Todos los días de mi vida... ─ El mutismo les rodeo tras lo dicho. Instantes en que la mujer de cabello azulino abrió su lata de cerveza, para dar un enorme sorbo de esta. Su actuar era observado en silencio por quien ahora hacía lo mismo. ─...S-Su madre...me recordó mucho a ella. El aire cálido que despide...es tan similar.

Los pensares del moreno se llenaron de escenas de él y su progenitora. Todo el apoyo que le brindo aun después que había decidido marcharse de casa, jamás le dejo solo. Siempre estaba pendiente suyo, asegurándose que nada le faltase. Sus expresiones se suavizaron un poco.

S-Sasuke-sama quiere mucho a Mikoto-san...─ Sabía que no obtendría respuesta a su interrogante, pero no la necesitaba realmente, puesto que su expresión anterior, más la que había visto cuando ella había ido a verle, hablaban por si solas. Una suave sonrisa se poso en sus labios. ─ Le tengo un poco de envidia por poder disfrutar de su cariño.

¿Por qué mejor no nos brindamos nosotros cariño, esclava? ─ Los colores subieron de golpe al rostro de la Hyuuga, quien se preguntaba en que momento él se había acercado tanto. Sus caras estaban a muy pocos centímetros. ─ ¿O prefieres decirme porque me has estado evitando durante toda la semana?

La mujer se armó de valor para juntar sus labios, tratando de callar sus palabras, de que no intentase hurgar más en lo ocurrido tal como lo había estado haciendo desde que se propuso hacerle ese regalo. El azabache sabía que nuevamente estaba evadiendo su pregunta, pero de igual manera profundizo lo que esta había comenzado, hasta perder el último respiro. Al separarse no se apartó por completo, se quedo contemplando como su esclava comenzaba a abrir sus parpados en búsqueda de luz, apreciando con una sonrisa característica suya, como los pómulos de esta se llenaban de color de rosa.

Vamos a mi habitación, Hinata. ─ En completo silencio la susodicha se dejo guiar de la mano, aquella con la cual no sostenía el regalo que tanto trabajo le había costado.

Al llegar al lugar, el de los cabellos negros como la noche le quito de las manos aquel pequeño bolsito que había estado trayendo, dejándolo junto a la cama, para instantes después volverse hacía la mujer que le veía con clara vergüenza.

No sabía que los regalos se podían recibir antes de la media noche. ─ El intenso palpitar de su corazón llegaba hasta los oídos de la chica tras lo escuchado. Sabía que sus palabras no tenían un mayor significado más allá del sexo, pero ¿Por qué su corazón había reaccionado de esa forma?.

Sus blanquecinas orbes se escondieron de la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba la alcoba, al sentir como su amo poso sus manos sobre sus mulsos, comenzando a subir su vestido color rojizo que llevaba puesto. En el momento en que el azabache se disponía juntar sus bocas una vez más, unos golpes en la puerta de entrada rompía el hechizo entre ambos, la pasión que expresaban el uno por el otro.

Maldito cabeza hueca... ─ Murmuro el chico, a centímetros de perderse nuevamente en el aliento de su esclava. Su oscura mirada se poso en esta misma, captando así su vergüenza. ¿Acaso seria por la llegada del idiota?. La sola idea lo cabreaba mucho más ─ Deja tus cosas aquí.

Asintiendo segundos después, la Hyuuga le siguió en completo mutismo, meditando aún en lo que su corazón había expresado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?. Negó ante sus ideas. Aún debía darle su regalo, aquel que tanto le había costado hacer.

¡Feliz Navidad, idiota! ─ Grito con euforia el mejor amigo del Uchiha apenas noto que su amargado amigo abría la puerta. Con una gotita en la cabeza, Sakura le escuchaba. En un comienzo ella no había querido acompañarle, pero luego de tanta insistencia por parte de él, había terminado aceptando. Una suave sonrisa adorno sus facciones al notar como Naruto sonreía aún a pensar de la mirada asesina que el azabache le daba. ¿Qué tan buen amigo podía ser?. Después de todo, cualquier otra persona ya se abría dado por vencido, con un chico tan antisocial como era aquel que estaba en su corazón. ─ ¿Eh? ¿Hinata?

La nombrada bajo su rostro mostrando su timidez. ¿Qué podría decirles? ¿Qué escusa inventar para que no pensasen mal?. Inmediatamente a sus pensares vinieron los besos que se había dado con su amo momentos antes. Sus mejillas se encendieron con violencia, ya que estarían en lo correcto si es que llegasen a pensar así.

_¿Tanto te gusta ese bobo...? ─ _Pensó para si el Uchiha, observando de reojo las reacciones de su esclava. Irritado volvió su atención a los que habían interrumpido su _noche buena, _captando así las expresiones de ambos, la incomprensión de ver a su compañera en su departamento. No le quedaba de otra más que aparentar. ─ ¿Ustedes también vienen a molestarme? ─ Los recién llegados, volvieron su atención hacía su persona, esperando que continuase ─ Ya le dije a Hyuuga que no quiero de su lastima

Ya veo. ¿Así que también viniste a tratar de sacar a Sasuke-kun de su caparazón? ─ Consulto con una suave sonrisa en el rostro la del cabello rosa. Pero aunque mostraba esa imagen de comprensión, dentro de su pecho era diferente. No se creía del todo lo dicho por quien tenía su corazón.

Asintiendo suavemente, la morena trataba de no mostrarse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Después de todo, no era completamente una mentira. Aunque eso si, no era lastima lo que la había impulsado a estar con él, de eso estaba segura.

¡Pero que linda eres Hinata! ─ Salto de pronto el Uzumaki, cortando el aire tenso que se había formado por unos segundos. Estaba tan eufórico que se disponía a darle un abrazo a su compañera, pero dos personas le agarraron de los brazos. Las blancas perlas de la peli azul se posaron en la espalda de quien estaba ahora delante suyo.

¿Van a pasar o vas a hacerte el lindo? ─ La mirada color jade de Sakura observo en mutismo a quien había dicho aquello, apreciando así su claro desagrado. La pregunta era ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Era por el actuar de su amigo, o porque iba a abrazar a la morena?. En ese momento su atención se centro en su mano, quien aún sostenía uno de los brazos del rubio. Sus pómulos se encendieron con violencia, sin poder comprender su propio actuar

_¿Por qué yo...? _─ Se pregunto mientras miraba como ambos chicos se veían de manera amenazante, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que se peleaban, centrando su vista en la persona que antes había detenido sin saber realmente porque. Sin darse cuenta, una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios.

**...**

Así fue como todos terminaron bebiendo juntos, jugando toda clase de juegos planteados por el Uzumaki. Claro que todos estos eran para que quedasen tirados en el suelo, si poder dar paso alguno de tanto alcohol ingerido. Inclusive el Uchiha, que en un comienzo estaba re acido a participar en esas tonterías, término siendo convencido por su mejor amigo, dejando sorprendidas a ambas chicas por su clara amistad. Extraña, pero amistad por sobre todo.

De esa manera todos terminaron durmiendo en aquel living. Algunos sobre el sofá, otros sobre la alfombra color beige, apoyando sus cabezas en la mesa de centro.

Un suave quejido escapo de pronto de los labios de la morena del grupo. Algo la había envuelto desde la cintura, atrayéndola por detrás hasta sentir que su espalda daba con el pecho de alguien.

Shh. No quieres despertarlos, ¿o si? ─ El susurro en su oído de ese tono tan conocido, provoco que abriese levemente sus blancas orbes. Todo lucía entre neblinas debido a los tragos bebidos. Una suave risa escapo de sus labios mientras negaba. Su estado solo provoco que la persona que le abrazaba por la cintura, sonriese divertido. ─ Vamos a divertirnos un rato, pequeño ratoncito

El cuerpo de la chica se tenso al percibir la lengua de su amo, lamerle pausadamente el lóbulo de la oreja tras lo dicho. Inconscientemente una de manos se dirigió hacía esos cabellos rebeldes color negro, causando que se acercase aún más, incitándolo a continuar.

Pausadamente comenzó a subirse sobre el cuerpo de la acalorada mujer, quien aún se hallaba perdida entre sus besos, en sus caricias que la llevaban hasta la locura, que con clara ayuda del alcohol, era más rápido. Un gemido fue ahogado por los arrasadores besos del morocho, quien había comenzado a acariciar los senos de quien tenía bajo su ser. Ahuecando entre sus manos aquellos montes que tanto lo encendían, sus movimientos eran cada vez más intensos, provocando que el calor se acrecentara en ambos.

Quiero hacértelo aquí mismo... ─ Logro articular el azabache entre intensas respiraciones, en ocultos jadeos al tornarse el ambiente cada vez más candente. Entre la neblina de emociones mezcladas con su claro estado de ebriedad, la de la blanquecina mirada soltó una negativa, pronunciando entre gemidos que los verían, que le daba vergüenza. Al escucharle, su amante detuvo sus caricias, levantándose lo suficiente para verle a los ojos. ─ Vamos a mi cama.

Con silenciosas risitas por parte de la mujer, junto con tropezones por parte de ambos, comenzaron su camino hasta el lugar en cuestión, deteniéndose en una de las paredes del pasillo para besarse con ansiedad, para recorrer con sus dedos sobre sus ropas, excitándolos cada vez más, concentrados solo en las descargas que sus cuerpos profesaban, con cada roce de sus intimidades.

Demonios, ¿Por qué tenían que estar estos dos? ─ modulo con voz ronca el chico, tras cortar el roce de sus lenguas, sin separar sus rostros. Ambos trataban de recuperar el ansiado oxigeno que habían perdido. Los pómulos de la Hyuuga se encendieron con violencia al escucharle, al sentir su necesidad. ─ Te deseo tanto, que mandaría todo el acuerdo a la mierda por hacértelo aquí mismo, delante de estos idiotas.

Hinata no supo porque sus palabras volvían a causar ese revuelo en su pecho, incitándole a tomar la iniciativa, a coger su rostro con ambas manos y ante la asombrada mirada del moreno; besarle con suavidad mezclada con nerviosismo.

Lo que empezó con un dulce roce, término tornándose nuevamente pasional en cosa de segundos. Sasuke no aguanto más. Cogiéndola del trasero, se disponía a cargarla hasta la alcoba. La morena se aferro con fuerza a su cuello, y sin cortar la lucha entre sus lenguas, el camino hacía la cama no se hizo esperar.

Al llegar este la deposito con suavidad sobre el colchón, quedando él sobre su persona, más no se acercó, se quedo contemplando su rostro, como algunos cabellos se habían pegado a su frente y mejillas debido al sudor que ambos profesaban. Una sonrisa tan característica suya apareció en sus facciones, causando que la mujer le viese con cierto asombro.

Te ves sexy antes de hacerlo ─ los labios de la chica se abrieron y cerraron innumerables veces, más nada salió de ellos. Solo pudo llevarse una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón. Para ella era tan difícil de creer tales vocablos.

La de los ojos de luna fue sacada de sus memorias al escuchar como su amante se movía. Sus blancas orbes captaron como este, comenzaba a deshacerse de sus prendas una por una. Mordiendo su labio inferior, ella se consultaba si debía hacer lo mismo, ya que aunque tenía pena, también quería tener la osadía para hacer esas cosas. Apretando sus manos en forma de puños, se repitió internamente que debía tener la fuerza, que dejaría su timidez de lado aunque sea unos minutos.

La sorpresa se poso en la oscura mirada del azabache, quien ahora no tenía puesta prenda alguna. Era la segunda vez en la noche en que esa mujer le causaba ese sentir. Media sonrisa se formo en su persona al ver como se iba quitando sus ropas, tal como él lo había hecho. Claro que su intento por despojarse de todo quedo a medio camino, al notar que no podría quitarse los pantalones, ya que...

Sus pensares fueron cortados al visualizar el miembro de su amo, tan cerca de su intimidad. De un trago intenso esta levanto su mirar, encontrándose con la sonrisa burlesca de quien le hacía estremecer. Deseaba decirle que quería sacarse todo, pero nuevamente la timidez tomaba el control de sus actos. Iba a cerrar sus blancas perlas a la oscuridad, pero al notar como este acercaba su rostro al suyo, su mirada se perdió en la contraria.

Déjame a mí terminar, esclava ─ Pero en el momento en que iba unir sus bocas, el sonido del tirar de la cadena del baño atrajo su atención. Confundidos vieron como su rubio amigo salía tambaleándose del sitio en cuestión. La mujer ahogo un grito de vergüenza mientras se escondía tras la espalda del Uchiha, ya que Naruto se dirigía hacía donde ellos se encontraban.

...Todo me da vueltas ─ Murmuro quien ahora se encontraba frente a la cama del morocho, ignorando la mirada asesina que este le brindaba. ─ Dame un espacio idiota

Lárgate cabeza hueca ─ Pero por mucho que el de la mirada oscura había usado su tono siniestro, tal parecía que eso no le afectaba a su tomado compañero, ya que insistía en que le dejase dormir aunque sea en un lado chiquito ─ ¿Es que eres sordo o que?. Vete.

Sasuke, ¿somos amigos, o no somos amigos? ─ Quería matarlo. Podía sentir como Hinata se tensaba cada vez más, temiendo ser descubierta. Y él cada vez más trataba de taparla con su cuerpo, causando que el de los ojos azules le viese asombrado, apuntando su parte baja ─ ¡P-Pero que...! Maldito idiota, apunta eso para otro lado, no vayas a sacarle el ojo a alguna persona.

Un gruñido de molestia escapaba de la boca del moreno, quien maldecía a quien estaba frente suyo. ¿Ahora tenia que aguantar las bromas de ese bobo?. Ahora odiaba mucho más esas fechas.

No me digas que... ¡¿estabas masturbándote?! ─ Sasuke apretó sus puños al escuchar una suave risita proveniente de su espalda. ¿Ahora ella se atrevía a reírse de él también?. Esa se la cobraría. ─ Espero no estés pensando en mí Sakura-chan mientras haces tus cochinadas, idiota

Tsk. Si terminaste el parloteo, lárgate de una buena vez ─ Tras unas cuantas frases sin sentido para el Uchiha, su mejor amigo salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de si, diciéndole por bajo desde el otro lado, que continuase y que se lavara bien la mano al otro día. ─ Maldición...

Él sabía que estaba ruborizado, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Más el recuerdo de las palabras del Uzumaki asaltaron sus pensares. ¿Le habría afectado que este nombrara a la chica que quería?. Lentamente comenzó a girar su cuerpo, encontrándose con una mujer que trataba de contener su risa con una de sus manos.

¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? ─ La risa seso inmediatamente, de solo escuchar el tono oscuro de su amo. Solo pudo desviar su rostro, sumido en la vergüenza. ─ Esta incomodidad que acabo de pasar, ¿Cómo la compensaras?. ─ Sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos completamente diferentes, los cuales reflejaban su incomprensión, su asombro. El lugar fue rodeado por un corto silencio, que fue interrumpido por Sasuke ─ Estoy esperando.

Ahora era él quien deseaba largarse a reír, de solo apreciar lo seria que su acompañante se había puesto.

D-De acuerdo. ─ La escucho de pronto, asiéndolo salir de su claro estado de diversión al apreciar la determinación que sus blancas orbes reflejaban.

En completo mutismo y estupefacción, el Uchiha ve como ella termina de sacarse las últimas prendas que le quedaban, para luego acercarse hacía su persona, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Pero en el momento en que este creía que iba a besarle, la mujer comenzó a repartir dulces besos por su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, provocando que este cerrase sus ojos, que dejase caer su cuerpo al colchón con la mujer que ahora estaba encima de él.

Apretando las sábanas, el morocho reprimió el gruñido que deseaba escapar de lo más profundo de su ser, de solo sentir como su esclava aplicaba lo aprendido de él. Sabía que estaba imitándolo, que pasaba su lengua por sus pectorales, que lo besaba mientras seguía descendiendo tal como él lo hacía con ella, pero por los mil demonios que lo hacía bien. ¿Desde cuando era tan experta en la materia?. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda sacándolo de sus memorias. Ella estaba tan cerca de hacerlo feliz, tan...

Hinata...─ Solo logro articular su nombre. Ella había tomado su erecto miembro para pasarle su lengua con parsimonia, como si estuviera tanteando si lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero en el momento en que lo metió en su boca, solo la respiración agitada del moreno se escucho en el lugar, que tomaba intensidad con cada movimiento que ella efectuaba. ─ M-Maldición...

Una de las manos del chico fue a parar a la nuca de su compañera, indicándole el ritmo a seguir, cada vez más intenso, mientras su otro brazo le ayudaba a levantarse un poco para apreciar por unos segundos aquellos cabellos azules enredados entre sus dedos, perdiéndolos de vista una vez cerrado sus ojos tras echar la cabeza hacía atrás, debido al placer que su esclava le daba. No había tiempo o espacio, no importaba que hubiesen otras personas en su departamento, en ese momento solo eran ellos, el calor que expresaban sus cuerpos.

En el momento en que el chico captaba que llegaría a su límite, la hizo detenerse, que se acercase a besarle. Pero en el minuto en que sus labios se iban a juntar, la mujer bajo su mirada preguntando si lo había hecho bien. ¿Cuántas veces esa mujer podía hacerlo reír en un día?. Era la pregunta que se hacía él antes de tomar su mentón, de provocar que posase su atención en su persona nuevamente.

Has sido perdonada por tu osadía de reírte. ─ Su respuesta fue recibida por una sonrisa por bajo de la tímida chica. Sus reacciones eran apreciadas por quien se acercaba a su oído, para susurrarle que se recostara, que era su turno.

Al obedecerle fue recompensada juntando sus labios una vez más. La morena trataba de concentrarse en responder a la invasión de su lengua, de dar la mayor pelea posible, pero las manos de este recorriendo su cuerpo la distraían mayormente, logrando que interrumpiera muchas veces sus respuestas con suaves gemidos que escapan de su garganta. De pronto su respiración se vio detenida por unos segundos, al sentirle rozar con sus dedos su intimidad. Su cuerpo se arqueo voluntariamente al apreciar como este comenzó a besar la lechosa piel de su cuello, hasta llegar al monte de sus pechos.

S-Sasuke...sama...─ Logro articular esta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero era tan difícil tras la tortura que su amo aplicaba. El roce de su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, más los intensos movimientos que daba con sus dedos en su sexo, se sentía al borde de la locura. No supo por cuanto tiempo su cuerpo temblaba del placer, pero creía que estaba mal después de sentir como introducía dos de sus dedos, mientras que con él pulgar masajeaba ese punto que lograba hacerla estallar en miles de estrellas, para luego solo querer más.

El Uchiha tras notarla volver del paraíso, se levanto lo suficiente para acomodarse entre sus piernas, guiando su miembro a la entrada de su sexo, rozándolo, causando suspiros por parte de ambos.

¿Me quieres dentro de ti...esclava? ─ Apretando sus dientes, el azabache se introdujo solo un poco, conteniendo los deseos por hacerla suya de una buena vez. Se contendría solo para escucharle, por oír que lo deseaba tanto como él. Los segundos pasaban, y la mujer volvía a cerrar sus blancas perlas al notarle entrar solo la punta, provocándole tal insatisfacción que jamás pensó tener. Se sentía una pervertida, incluso más que su verdugo. Desviando su mirada murmuro que si, que lo deseaba. Pero el susurro no era suficiente para quien ahora se inclinaba para dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Instintivamente la Hyuuga le miro, tiñéndose sus pómulos rojo intento ─ Repítelo, no te escuche bien.

Tragando saliva, la mujer cerro sus ojos unos segundos, cogiendo fuerzas para decirlo. Pero al sentir como el azabache volvía a aplicar la tortura de hace unos minutos, su voz salió más suplicante de lo que deseaba, causando que el rojizo se esparciera hasta sus orejas. Aquello solo provoco que el Uchiha sonriera divertido, para luego entrar por completo en la mujer que ahora arqueaba su espalda, invitándolo a devorar nuevamente esos pechos que tanto le gustaban.

Pronto los movimientos de sus caderas parecían insuficientes. La necesidad de llegar más allá era imperativa para el chico, quien ahora subía las piernas de la peli azul sobre sus hombros, mientras él aplicaba más rapidez en sus embestidas, robándoles el aliento a ambos.

Solo el chocar de sus cuerpos se escuchaba, mezclado por supuesto con sus irregulares respiraciones.

E-Eres mía Hyuuga... ─ Se escucho de pronto la voz del Uchiha, quien claramente estaba siendo presa de lo que pronto vendría para ambos. ─...t-todo tu cuerpo me pertenece.

De pronto se escucho un agudo gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera por bajo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Ella había llegado sin él, la muy egoísta. Por eso sus penetraciones fueron tomando cada vez más velocidad, más profundidad, sacando gruñidos guturales de parte de quien ahora caía sobre el cuerpo de su esclava, tras llegar a su limite con unas cuantas embestidas más.

Los minutos transcurridos fueron pasados en silencio, tratando de recuperar el tan ansioso aire para sus pulmones, después de volver de lo más alto del cielo. Ambos se sentían tan bien, como todas las noches que pasaban juntos.

¿Se te paso el efecto del alcohol? ─ Pregunto de pronto este, rompiendo la tranquilidad que se había formado, tras la pasión desbordante de unos minutos atrás.

S-Si...creo que si... ─ Respondió la mujer, sintiendo como después este abandonaba el calor de su cuerpo para recostarse a un lado, mirando hacía el suelo, donde se hallaba el pequeño bolso que su esclava había traído consigo.

¿Qué es eso que trajiste...? ─ Fue en ese momento que el recuerdo de eso asalto los pensares de la chica. Se había olvidado por completo de una de las razones del porqué había venido a pasar la navidad con su amo. Con rapidez se sentó, atrayendo la atención de quien le observaba en silencio sin poder comprender que pasaba. ─ Parece algo importante...

Con una sonrisa de ángel demonio, el Uchiha se adelanto y lo tomo entre sus manos, pero cuando pensaba abrirlo, la mujer trato de quitárselo.

Ambos desnudos, luchando por aquel pequeño bolsito, el cual termino por romperse después de unos cuantos tirones de parte de ambos, dejando caer un pequeño regalo con una cinta color rojizo, sorprendiendo al chico al notar como ella lo cogía rápidamente.

E-Esto...yo... ─ Cerrando su blanquecina mirada, el moreno la veía dudar, sumirse en su nerviosismo mezclado con clara vergüenza. Por supuesto que el intento de la mujer por coger las fuerzas necesarias, quedaba atrás al notar como de pronto el pequeño paquete desaparecía de entre sus manos. ─ E-Espe...

Las oscuras orbes del morocho mostraron por unos segundos su sorpresa, al abrir aquel presente, al visualizar entre sus dedos una bufanda color azul marino. Claro que esta estaba toda picoteada. Se notaba que su esclava la había hecho, y no le había quedado como es normal.

S-Siento mucho que no quedase...tan bien como quería... ─ Los recuerdos de la semana asaltaron la mente del azabache. Las desapariciones de esta, las llamadas cortadas, las noches en vela encerrada en el baño de la habitación. La incomodidad le invadió, un extraño calor en su pecho causo que desviara su rostro, sin saber realmente que decir o hacer.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, en los cuales ambos yacían parados sin decir nada, sumidos en sus propias ideas y sentires.

A mi me hubiera quedado mejor. Tiene picaduras, ¿así debe ser? – le dijo de pronto el Uchiha, cortando la incomodidad del ambiente.

L-Lo siento, es la primera vez...que hago una – le respondió ella con clara vergüenza.

Entonces quiero otra, pero sin agujeros ─ Ella asintió ante sus palabras tras unos momentos de mutismo. Pero cuando iba a quitarle la que tenia entre sus manos, este la aparto ─ ¿quieres arrebatarme mi regalo?

La timidez de la mujer se volvía a hacer presente, al comprender que esa era la manera que él tenía de agradecerle, de decirle que deseaba más cosas hechas por ella. Una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios color rojo cereza. Estaba feliz de que sus esfuerzos fueran recibidos como anhelaba.

Vamos a la cama. ─ Asintiendo Hinata le siguió hasta esta, recostándose ambos uno junto al otro, con sus vistas puestas en el blanco techo. Sasuke antes de recostarse por supuesto que dejo el regalo sobre el velador que estaba a un lado del colchón. En el interior de este, aún estaba esa incomodidad, ya que sentía que la relación entre ambos parecía más la de una pareja de novios, que el de una esclava con su amo, y no sabía como sentirse realmente ante eso.

S-Sasuke-sama... ¿porque no pasa la navidad con su madre? ─ Consulto la del cabello azulino tras girar su cuerpo para verle, apreciando así como su semblante se tornaba oscuro. ¿Qué tanto dolor podía haber en su interior, que lo había forjado tan frío y distante?. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, la chica bajo su mirada. Iba a pedirle disculpas, decirle que no deseaba haber sido entrometida, pero en el instante en que los vocablos iban a brotar de sus labios, el tono bajo de este le interrumpió.

Ella me llamo, como todos los años... ─ Sonaba tan distante, como si estuviese perdido en sus recuerdos. ─...Esa persona no estaría feliz de verme. ─ Tras unos minutos de silencio nuevamente, este se giro también, quedando ambos frente a frente. Blanco contra negro. ─ Y yo prefiero estar solo que verle también.

Sasuke-sama tiene a Sakura-san y Naruto-kun, no tiene por qué estar solo ─ Las palabras de la mujer no tuvieron respuesta alguna, nada más que una mirada esquiva. Fue en ese momento en que ella comprendió que tal vez el no deseaba amargar a sus amigos, que quizás no todo lo que decía era verdad, como siempre. Él deseaba pasar las navidades con todos ellos, incluso con su familia como toda persona. Más prefirió callar sus suposiciones. No deseaba presionarlo, obligarlo a que le contase más de lo que deseaba.

Por eso se animo a abrazarlo, a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, sorprendiéndole.

Si me lo permite, yo...quisiera estar con usted en estas fechas. ─ Sus pómulos se encendieron por sus propios vocablos. Estaba nerviosa. ─ A-Aunque quizás no sea lo que S-Sasuke-sama quisiera, pero...igual lo hare. ─ Aún con su timidez impresa en su ser, la chica se separo lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, apreciando así el desconcierto que este profesaba ─ E-Es algo...que quiero, en verdad...

Tras lo dicho el silencio los envolvió nuevamente, avergonzándola mucho más al notar como este permanecía en silencio. ¿Es que no debía decir algo?. Hinata podía sentir como su vergüenza escapaba en forma de humo por sus orejas, lo cual se incremento al ver como media sonrisa de pronto adornaba el rostro de su amo.

Parece que esperas por mucho tiempo ser mi esclava. ─ Iba a desmayarse. Sentía claramente que iba a ser así. Él había malinterpretado completamente sus palabras. Ella no quería eso, realmente no lo había pensado de esa forma... Sus memorias se vieron cortadas al ser atraída por un brazo hacía el cuerpo caliente de quien hace poco la había hecho tocar el cielo. Nuevamente sus miradas se reunían. ─ Te cobrare la palabra, Hinata.

No hubo tiempo de reacción u otra cosa, ya que sus vocablos fueron sellados con un beso suave y lento, logrando que el corazón de la mujer comenzase a latir nuevamente con clara intensidad. A sus pensares vino lo dicho por este. Había olvidado por completo lo que los unía, lo que realmente eran.

¿Por qué su mundo con Naruto, cada vez se veía más lejano?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 19:**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola a todos mis amados lectores, a los nuevos y por supuesto a los antiguos, que siempre tienen la paciencia de esperar por mis actualizaciones. Ustedes saben que a veces suelo demorarme, pero nunca los abandonare, eso ténganlo muy claro. 19 páginas del word, como recompensa por tardarme tanto._

_Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas fiestas (Un poco atrasada eh, incluso con el especial de Navidad jejeje). Pero los que se pasaron por mi perfil, seguro vieron mis saludos, mis deseos para todos ustedes y sus familias. En verdad espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien, y que este año sea muy bueno para todos._

_Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad. Los pondría a todos, pero son muchos. Aun así, saben que siempre los le, y les agradezco con todo mi corazón que se den el tiempo de comentar._

_**Anon:**__Muchas gracias por decirme que mi fic esta siendo plagiado, pero la pagina que pusiste no salió. ¿Puedes volver a ponerla, pero esta vez separado para que salga?. Gracias nuevamente_

_**Ammarou-san: **__Gracias por el apoyo. Pues veras, me acosan los pro otras parejas en DA. Y suelen ser muy poco respetuosos, al punto de insultar porque uno tiene una opinión diferente y la expresa._

_**Annii GabiiZ: **__Hi. Gracias por tu apoyo siempre. Pues te cuento que DA es una página donde puedes subir fanarts hechos por ti, firmas creadas por ti, e incluso fanfics. Yo la mayor parte del tiempo me lo paso allá jejeje. En cuanto a tu duda sobre un posible accidente, pues tendrás que esperar para enterarte. Jojojo, que malvada soy, lo se. Besitos._

_**hinaluna sama:**__ Hi. Gracias por tu comentario. Tendré en cuenta tu petición. Veré si en uno de estos capítulos hago aparecer a Ino__**.**__ Besitos._

_**Kaorii:**__ Lo he escuchado nombrar, y he estado muchas veces a punto de comprar el primer tomo. Solo me he resistido porque el dinero anda algo justo en estas fechas, que si no...Me tendrías aún mas pervertida de lo que ya soy (xD). Gracias por decir que mis lemons te parecen los mejores._

_**Hinaluna: **__Hi. Gracias por tu comentario, y descuida, que intentare poner a Ino en uno de los siguientes capítulos, para ver como reaccionara Hinata. Besitos._

_**Luna07:**__ Gracias por tu apoyo en todo sentido, y descuida, que siempre pasare de esas personas. Incluso todos esos comentarios solo me dan fuerzas para seguir. Muchos besitos_

**naruhina.10: **_Hola personajillo sin vida. Chao personajillo sin vida._

_**Pervert-chan: **__Eres toda una pervertida!. Te quiero._

_**NANA-chan53:**__ Hola. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si. A veces veo clarísimas fallas, entonces las corrijo y vuelvo a subir. Eso si, jamás subiría algo que afectase a la trama y no avisase, asique no te preocupes. No te fijes en mis errores, que yo nunca los veo todos. Soy un caso perdido en eso. Jamás fui buena en lenguaje, por más que trataba. Sin contar que no soy buena para leer, así que...ya sabrás xD. Gracias por tu apoyo en todas mis historias. Besitos_

_**Nota dos: **__No recuerdo si fue aquí o en otro de mis fics, que alguien me dejo supuestamente su correo. Siento informar que no quedo escrito. Además que yo no lo uso casi. Ni siquiera me avisa este de las actualizaciones de esta página, así que menos lo ocupo. Si desean contactarme, pueden hacerlo en el Fc SasuHina de NarutoUchiha, o en deviantart, que son los lugares donde más estoy. _

_Besitos y Gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia. Espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo, que seria la continuación del capitulo 18._

_**Nota tres: **__La encuesta queda cerrada. Me quedo claro que la mayoria son todos unos pervertidos. Gano este fic, como creia que pasaria. Verguenza deberian tener, pervertidos del mal. Ok. Yo soy igual *yaoming*. Entre pervertidos nos entendemos, ¿no?_

_**Dark Amy-chan **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con un largo bostezo, una mujer de cabello azulino volvía del mundo de los sueños. La noche anterior había vuelto del paseo junto a algunos de sus compañeros. A pesar de que en un comienzo no había sido muy relajante, luego todo volvió a ser ya más tranquilo. Eso si podía llamar relajante al hecho de que su amo le hiciese pasar por momentos incomodos cada vez que se le ocurría. Sus mejillas se tornaban rosa intenso cada vez que lo recordaba, y esta vez no era la excepción.

No supo porque, pero de pronto notaba que faltaba algo a su lado, que sentía frío a pesar de que hacía mucho calor. Lo mismo le había pasado en la noche, cuando se había ido a acostar.

¿Acaso se había acostumbrado a dormir junto a esa persona?

Unos golpes en la puerta de su alcoba provocaron que volviese de sus pensares, que se levantase. Nuevamente cuando se disponía a abrir, su extrañes volvía a hacerse notoria. Estaba con su pijama, cosa extraña de todas las mañanas.

_...Que estoy pensando... _─ Pensó para si con sus pómulos encendidos tras sus pensamientos. Con una mano a la altura de su corazón trato de controlarse, de calmarse para poder atenderle sin que su hermana se percatase de su perturbación ─ B-Buenos días, Hanabi-chan

Padre quiere que desayunemos con él, parece que tiene algo que decirnos. ─ Hinata asintió ante lo escuchado. En el instante en que se disponía cerrar la puerta, sus manos se detuvieron a medio camino al notar como su hermana la veía con intriga. Deseaba consultarle si algo pasaba, pero sus vocablos quedaron a medio camino al escucharle. ─ Parece que tuviste una noche tranquila.

Dicho eso se marcho con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando estática a una morena, quien volvía a ser victima de su timidez.

**... **

Apretando sus puños, la Hyuuga intentaba darse fuerzas, ya que cuando su padre les llamaba para platicar, no era sinónimo de buenas noticias.

Al entrar al comedor, saludado de manera compuesta como siempre. Sus blancas perlas se centraron en la de su progenitor. No lucía molesto, más había algo que no lograba entender, ¿un presentimiento quizás?. ¿Acaso debía sentir temor?. Trago grueso de solo pensar que su padre le hubiese pillado en algo malo. Antes no hubiera temido por algo así, ya que siempre había sido una buena niña, pero desde que había conocido al que era su amo, ya no podía considerarse de esa forma. No del todo al menos.

Su primo Neji vendrá de visita por un tiempo. ─ Las miradas de ambas chicas se iluminaron tras las excelentes noticias. No podían creer que después de tanto tiempo, verían a esa persona tan querida por ambas. ─ Hinata, espero te hagas tiempo para estar con él, ya que últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo en la casa.

Hanabi observo como las mejillas se di hermana reflejaban su vergüenza tras lo escuchado, para luego asentir suavemente. Sabía que un chico era el motivo, pero le intrigaba sus gustos. ¿Acaso será apuesto, o un desastre total?. Deseaba saberlo, ¿pero como?

Hoy no llegare a dormir por unos asuntos de la empresa. ─ La atención de ambas Hyuuga volvían hacía su progenitor, quien ahora volvía a posar su atención en su primogénita. ─ Quedas a cargo de tu hermana, Hinata.

**...**

Un pequeño grito de felicidad escapaba de los labios de la morena de blanquecina mirada, mientras se estiraba a lo largo en su cama. Hace unos minutos habían terminado de desayunar para luego ir a asearse, y ahora que solo una toalla cubría su cuerpo, nuevamente había asaltado a sus pensamientos la llegada de su primo, sin poder contener su alegría. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y no podía evitar contar los días para su llegada.

¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? ─ Al escuchar una voz cercana a donde ella se hallaba, se puso de pie de manera inmediata, impactada, ocasionando que la tela que cubría su cuerpo fuese a parar directo al suelo, sacando una mueca en las facciones del recién llegado.

¿S-Sasuke-sama...? ─ Logro articular la mujer, aún sin poder salir de la estupefacción. Sus reacciones siempre causaban la diversión de quien comenzaba a acercarse, como un halcón a su presa.

Esta bienvenida me ha gustado. Aunque no dormí muy bien anoche, podría acostumbrarme a esto ─ En ese momento la mujer se percato de su escases de ropa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus manos fueron atrapadas por las del moreno, quien acortaba la distancia de sus rostros, robándole así un beso lleno de pasión, de deseo.

Un suave quejido escapo de los labios de la mujer al ser levantada, llevada nuevamente hacía donde dormía. Un gruñido broto de la boca del morocho al rozar sus sexos. Deseaba tanto hacerla suya. En la noche anterior, no pudo creer lo mucho que necesitaba escucharle gemir su nombre, sentirla hasta caer rendido. Y aunque se hubiese saciado solo, no era lo mismo, no había podido calmar las ansias, la falta de su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

M-Mi hermana esta...en la casa... ─ Mordiendo sus labios, la de los ojos blanquecinos trataba de contener los espasmos de su cuerpo, al sentir el aliento de su amo sobre uno de sus pechos, para luego lamer el pezón. ─ p-podría...escucharnos...

Entonces procura no meter mucho ruido. ─ Los vocablos que la Hyuuga iba a decir, quedaron atorados en su garganta al sentir como este besaba entre sus pechos, bajando por su vientre, deteniéndose unos segundos llegando entre sus piernas. ─ Relájate, y abre tus piernas mi esclava.

Mordiendo su labio inferior la morena cumplió la orden de este, perdiendo nuevamente el aliento al sentirle besar su sexo, al notar como su húmeda lengua comenzaba a darle placer en dicho lugar.

La morena ante lo expresado no hallaba de donde aferrarse, ni siquiera podía evitar que sus piernas se moviesen. Era demasiado la excitación que sentía, los espasmos que provocaba en todo su ser. Al final solo atino a aferrarse a las colchas de su cama, pidiendo entre gemidos que este se detuviera, que no podría aguantar mucho más.

Media sonrisa fue lo que recibió como respuesta de parte del morocho, quien ahora volvía a probar la miel de sus labios. Esta trato de responder con la misma intensidad, siendo siempre sobrepasada por el Uchiha, pero eso no significaba que no era el mismo deseo. Claro que ese ímpeto se vio disminuido al escuchar como el azabache baja el cierre de sus jeans, lo cual solo indicaba una cosa.

Hinata no podía concebir el hecho de que a pesar de todas las veces que habían estado juntos, aún sentía esa necesidad, la cual le llevaba a cuestionarse si era una pervertida, tal como la persona que estaba encima suyo, hasta que le vio levantarse; quedando hincado frente a ella.

Ponte boca abajo, de rodillas ─ Con la vergüenza en todo su rostro, la de los cabellos azulinos cumplió nuevamente con las palabras de este, sintiéndose completamente expuesta, más nerviosa de lo que siempre se hallaba. Sus sentires se vieron incrementados al percibir como su amo tocaba su trasero, apretándolo suavemente, provocando que el latir de su corazón se viese incrementado. ─ Anoche soñé esto. Parece que los sueños sí se hacen realidad.

La sorpresa asaltaba las expresiones de la mujer, quien desde esa posición se volteó un poco para ver a quien ahora provocaba un gemido por parte de ambos. Había entrado en ella, de un solo movimiento. Todo se vio nublado por el calor, por el indescriptible placer de las embestidas que el azabache aplicaba, logrando robarle el aliento a ambos. Entre los movimientos de su pelvis, el Uchiha le jaló del cabello, que ahora estuviese a su misma altura para así besar sus labios sin detener el movimiento en sus sexos.

Tras ser callada con un necesitado beso, ya que un quejido de dolor había brotado de su boca al ser tirada de su cabellera, Hinata trataba de responder con la misma intensidad, de contener los deseos de gemir en voz alta al sentir como el moreno llevaba una de sus manos a su clítoris, estimulándola en aquel punto sensible.

¿Te gusta lo que te hago sentir? ─ Una mueca se dibujo en la cara del morocho, al notar como esta no lograba sacar el habla, todo por comenzar a tomar más intensidad en sus penetraciones, al sentir como pronto ambos llegarían al límite. ─ R-Respon...deme, Hinata.

El cuerpo de la mujer volvía a caer sobre sus brazos al no poder más con lo que estaba expresando, como iba perdiendo la conciencia con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada intento de recuperar algo de aliento perdido.

S-Si, m-me...gusta. ─ A pesar de lo mucho que le había costado decir eso, no solo por las emociones sentidas, sino por la vergüenza que la apresaba con solo pensarlo, la morena no podía evitar sentirse un poco libre tras sus vocablos. Había podido expresarlo con palabras, y eso era para ella era un gran avance.

Creedme q-que no más que a mi, esclava ─ Murmuro el azabache cerca de su oído, al poner ambos brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de quien trataba de no gemir en voz alta, de solo sentir la intensidad que este aplicaba. ─ S-Solo un poco...más...

Pronto ambos sentían como sus conciencias se perdían en la más exquisita de las sensaciones, tratando de encontrar en alguna parte el oxigeno perdido, el lugar donde se hallaban. Uno sobre el otro, hasta que lograron volver a sus cuerpos, para así el moreno hacerse a un lado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al encontrar por fin ese aire que había escapado de sus pulmones.

Así que...te gusta ─Los pómulos de la mujer se encendieron con violencia al escucharle, volteándose para que este no pudiese notar el estado en el que se encontraba, trataba de controlar sus fuertes palpitaciones, hasta que unos fuertes brazos le rodearon por la espalda, sintiendo el cálido aliento del chico con el cual había compartido un momento intimo hace solo unos minutos. ─ Que te avergüence solo lo confirma. ¿Lo sabías?

Asintiendo segundos después de un largo silencio, la Hyuuga mordió su labio inferior tratando de comprender el momento exacto donde había comenzado aquello, esas emociones en su interior.

A-Anoche yo...tampoco dormí bien... ─ No hubo vocablo alguno de parte del Uchiha. Solo permaneció en donde se hallaba, sintiéndose algo incomodo por lo que estaba escuchando. ─...c-creo que...m-me acostumbre a que S-Sasuke-sama este...aquí.

Confundido por lo que estaba expresando, el azabache permaneció en silencio tras lo escuchado. Incluso cuando la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos se removía hasta quedar en frente suyo, mirándolo con una suave sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, con ese rubor que demostraba su timidez, él permanecía en completo mutismo sin saber realmente como reaccionar. No se había esperado aquello. ¿Por qué se sentía tan incomodo?

Pronto llegaran el cabeza hueca, y Sakura ─ Murmuro con voz neutra el chico, para luego apartarse y sentarse, dándole la espalda a quien le observaba con incomprensión tras el cambio tan repentino de su ¿estado de animo? ─ Supongo que estas contenta con que el idiota venga. ¿No?

**...**

Mordiendo su labio inferior, la mayor de las Hyuuga se hallaba estática en la mesa de la cocina, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un pequeño onigiri. En sus pensares estaban las palabras que le había dicho su amo antes de vestirse, de salir por donde había accedido, diciendo que esperaría que los otros dos idiotas llegasen primero. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada como respuesta?. Estaba contenta, ¿no lo estaba acaso?

¿Por qué tu comida parece un chico, con pinta de estar molesto? ─ A Hinata le costó un poco despertar de sus memorias, posando la atención en su hermana, quien señalaba aquellos bocadillos que había preparado para sus amigos. Sus mejillas se llenaron de color al verlos, escapando de su boca un suave grito de sorpresa. Los onigiris se parecían a su amo. ─ ¿Quién es él? ¿Alguien que te gusta?

¡¿E-Eh?! ─ En sus mejillas ya no encontraba aquel rosa pálido, sino que un rojo intenso es lo que lo remplazó ─ N-No, te equivocas, es solo que...que...

Ya, si sigues así, solo acabaras desmayándote ─ Escucho de parte de su hermana, quien sonreía divertida, al notarle hiperventilada, sin saber realmente como actuar.

Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada les hizo volver de sus pensares, fijando la atención una en la otra.

V-Vienen unos compañeros, por un trabajo escolar... ─ Murmuro la del cabello azulino, mientras dejaba aquel onigiri junto con los otros, para luego sonreírle a quien le veía en silencio. ─...S-Siento mucho no haberte avisado.

Da igual, no es que me importe mucho. ─ Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de su pariente, quien volteaba para dirigirse a la salida de la cocina. ─ Tú termina lo que estas haciendo, yo los recibiré.

...¿Y ahora...que podré servirles...? ─ pensó en voz alta la mayor de las Hyuuga tras asentirle a quien había abandonado ya el lugar, observando con preocupación lo que había estado preparando. Sabía que no alcanzaría a hacer nuevos, no si deseaba reunirse pronto con sus compañeros. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al no ver otra opción. ─... ¿porque...? ¿Habrá sido porque estaba pensando en él...?

**...**

Con una suave sonrisa instalada en sus facciones, la morena de ojos claros veía como el rubio del grupo, comía gustoso los confites que había puesto para picar, ignorando los reclamos de la Sakura, quien le decía que habían ido a trabajar, no a comerle todo a su compañera. Hace cinco minutos que se habían sentado en el sofá, esperando a que el cuarto integrante de esa reunión llegase.

Los ojos blanquecinos de la menor de las Hyuuga estaban puestos sobre su familiar, apreciando como veía con cierto cariño a aquel chico que se encontraba en frente de ella. A sus pensares vino aquellos onigiris que su hermana había preparado, y que tal parecía que no había deseado compartir. Estaba segura que no era ese chico que ella tanto miraba, ya que estos mostraban a un sujeto de cabello negro, bastante malhumorado, lo contrario de aquel idiota que se hallaba devorando todo lo que se le cruzase a la vista. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios de solo pensar tener a ese tipo de cuñado, comiéndose todo y demostrando su mala educación. ¿Acaso su hermana podría tener tal mal gusto?

El sonido del timbre de la puerta de entrada atrajo la atención de los presentes, haciendo que Hinata se pusiese de pie, avisando que iría a ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta, su blanca mirada se topo con una completamente diferente, con esa indiferencia que el morocho siempre portaba. Sus pómulos se tornaron rosa pálido al recordar los bocadillos que tuvo que guardar, por miedo a ser descubierta por sus otros dos amigos.

Hyuuga ─ Saludo el azabache, al notar las miradas de los demás sobre ambos, recibiendo de parte de la peli azul un suave _Sasuke-kun, _para luego hacerse a un lado, caminar juntos hacía donde estaban sus compañeros. Los ojos de la menor del grupo reflejaron su sorpresa al visualizar al chico que ahora se sentaba junto a su hermana. Estaba segura que era ese sujeto, el mismo de los onigiris que Hinata había hecho.

Sin esperar tiempo, esta se dirigió hacía aquel personaje, situándose frente a él, recibiendo la atención de los otros tres, quienes extrañados les observaban enfrentarse en un duelo de miradas.

¿H-Hanabi-chan...? ─ Susurro la mayor de las Hyuuga, al notar como la castaña se cruzaba de brazos, preguntándose que podía estar ocurriéndole.

¿Eres el novio de mi hermana? ─ El ambiente se puso más tenso de lo que ya estaba. La blanquecina mirada de Hinata reflejaba su sorpresa por lo escuchado, mientras sus pómulos mostraban la vergüenza expresada. Media sonrisa adorno las facciones del azabache segundos después, ganándose una mirada llena de molestia por parte de quien le había hecho tal interrogante.

¿Y que si lo fuera? ─ La del cabello azul parecía estar hiperventilando después de todo lo dicho. No podía creer que se estuviese hablando de esas cosas delante de todos. Sentía que iba a desmayarse, más al notar las miradas de Naruto y Sakura sobre ella y su amo. ¿En que estaba pensando este ultimo? Era lo que trataba de descifrar. ¿Por qué Hanabi creería algo como eso? ¿Es que acaso los había escuchado?. Todo parecía querer irse a negro en cualquier minuto, hasta veía doble. Los ojos negros del Uchiha se posaron por unos segundos en su esclava, captando así su estado de seminconsciencia, causando que su diversión se viese aumentada mucho más. ─ Pero no lo soy. De hecho, solo tenemos sexo casual.

El sonido de un golpe atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, inclusive el de la menor de las Hyuuga, quien estaba por golpear al sujeto que estaba junto a su hermana por decir tales comentarios, que aunque fueran ciertos, no debía faltarle el respeto de esa manera.

¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota! ─ Le grito el rubio del grupo, a quien ahora le veía con claro desinterés. ─ Hinata se desmayo por estar diciendo esas mentiras.

No es mi culpa cabeza hueca. Es de esta cría por meterse donde no la llaman ─ Soltó el azabache de manera despreocupada, mientras se acomodaba en el lugar donde estaban. Su actuar no hizo más que cabrear a la dueña de casa que estaba consiente, quien le decía al moreno que llevase a su hermana a su habitación, ya que por su culpa estaba así. Su blanca mirada se enfrento por unos segundos con la de este, en un duelo que ella se esmeraba por no perder. ─ Tsk. Eres molesta.

Sin decir algo más, este cogió a la chica en cuestión estilo princesa, llevándola hacía donde le habían dicho, mientras la menor de las Hyuuga le decía a los otros dos chicos, los cuales observaban a su amigo desaparecer por las escaleras, que les indicaría donde estaba la sala de estudio, para que esperasen a su hermana.

Ambos le siguieron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, en lo que acababa de pasar.

**...**

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios del Uchiha, mientras observaba a la mujer que acababa de dejar sobre aquella cama que habían compartido muchas veces. No podía concebir que tuviese tan poca resistencia, ya que de por si debería estar acostumbrada, por todas las cosas que habían estado haciendo juntos desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Aunque eso solo lo hace más divertido... ─ Musito de manera ronca mientras se inclinaba, para dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros. ─ Se que estas despierta, Hyuuga. ─ No hubo respuesta alguna. Una mueca llena de diversión tomo posesión de las facciones del morocho, acortando aún más las distancias, rozando así sus labios. La noto estremecerse, podía percibirlo, en su piel. Las manos comenzaron a picarle, deseando poseerla; tocarla por completo. ─ ¿...O prefieres que lo haga a mi manera?

Un dolor intenso en sus frentes les hizo alejarse del dolor. Al oírle, la mujer trato de sentarse con rapidez, causando que sus cabezas chocaran por la cercanía que este había mantenido.

E-Eso duele...─ Murmuro la mujer, mientras con una de sus manos se sobaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

¿A ti te dolió?. No soy yo quien tiene la cabeza tan dura. ─ Con un puchero la chica de cabellos azulinos, poso sus ojos blancos en quien era su amo, el cual tenía rojiza una parte de su frente.

L-La culpa la tiene Sasuke-sama, por decir cosas que no debe. ─ Una sonrisa de ángel demonio adorno las facciones del Uchiha, al notar la vergüenza que su acompañante expresaba. Sabía que se había pasado un poco, pero su disfrute por verla de esa manera era mucho mayor. No se arrepentía de nada, en especial por como habían reaccionado todos. De pronto el cambio en la expresión de la Hyuuga le saco de sus recuerdos, centrándose netamente en su preocupada mirada. ─ C-Cree...que mi hermana...

Si no sospechara, no diría nada, ¿no crees? ─ En el momento en que el azabache iba a acercarse a la que era su esclava, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió ante la sorpresa de la chica que aún estaba en su cama, sentada.

No eres tan bobo como el rubio que esta allá abajo. ─ Su blanquecina mirada paso de la oscura del chico, quien veía sin emoción alguna a la de su pariente, quien estaba claramente contrariada, angustiada. ─ No tienes por qué preocuparte Hinata, no le diré nada a padre.

No es eso... ─ El moreno en silencio contemplaba como la mayor de las Hyuuga, bajaba su rostro. Sin duda era difícil para ella enfrentar todo eso. ─ C-Como hermana mayor...yo debía...

¿Pero que dices? Mi opinión sobre ti no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. ─ Con cierto asombro, la de los cabellos azules poso sus ojos blancos en la otra chica que se encontraba en ese sitio, sin poder comprender que le estaba diciendo. ─ No es que alabe que te estés metiendo con este insolente, ─ La mirada furiosa del Uchiha se poso en la mujer que acababa de insultarlo, conteniendo sus ganas por responderle. Solo se cruzo de brazos, ignorándola. ─ pero te hacía falta disfrutar más de la vida.

Hanabi... ─ Asombrada la mayor se quedo sin vocablos que decir, limitándose nuevamente solo a bajar la mirada, pero ya sin aquella expresión de clara angustia.

Todo ocurría ante la mirada del moreno. El recuerdo de él junto a su hermano remplazó las figuras de su esclava y aquella molesta cría de cabello castaño, logrando inquietarlo.

"_No importa las decisiones que tomes Sasuke, yo siempre te apoyare"_

_Itachi..._─ Con la incomodidad impresa en todo su ser, el azabache volteo su rostro, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida de ese lugar. Las dos mujeres se percataron de su partida solo cuando llego hasta ellas el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Tsk. Es un maleducado ─ Las palabras recién pronuncias por su hermana no llegaron realmente a los oídos de la morena, quien aún mantenía su blanca mirada por donde su amo recién había salido. Con una mano a la altura de su corazón, sentía que algo no estaba bien, lo presentía en su pecho.

Él...no es como crees, Hanabi... ─ La mirada de su hermana se poso con rapidez en su persona, captando así la preocupación que esta profesaba. Estaba tan metida en sus pensares, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que su atención estaba puesta en ella.

Como sea. Yo saldré un rato. ─ Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios de Hinata al quedarse ya sola en su alcoba. Presentía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como aparentaban, que su hermana no era tan tranquila como se había mostrado. La pregunta era, ¿Qué iba a querer a cambio?

**...**

¡Por fin terminamos! ─ Exclamo con alegría el rubio del grupo, mientras cerraba energéticamente su libro. Sus tres compañeros le vieron en silencio, para luego cada uno cerrar sus cuadernos, guardar sus cosas. En el momento en que se iban a levantar de las sillas en la cual se encontraban, la voz del hiperactivo ojiazul les hizo detenerse. ─ No me digan que ya nos tenemos que ir.

En su voz se notaba su amargura, ya que tal parecía que deseaba divertirse un rato antes de irse.

Aquí no puedes estar de sanguijuela como en mi departamento, cabeza hueca ─ Ahí comenzaba otra clásica discusión entre los dos mejores amigos. Ambas mujeres que estaban con ellos reaccionaban de maneras diferentes. Una se puso de pie, para darle un pequeño coscacho en la cabeza al Uzumaki, mientras que la otra reía por bajo al notar lo buenos amigos que eran los tres, tan cercanos. Su actuar estaba siendo apreciado por un moreno, quien volvía a sentirse incomodo solamente por verla sonreír. Instantáneamente desvió su rostro, tratando de apartar esos extraños sentimientos.

Pero Sakura-chan, deberíamos jugar a algo antes de irnos. Aún es muy temprano ─ Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de la Haruno, quien acallo sus vocablos al escuchar el suave tono de la dueña de casa.

P-Por mi esta bien. Igual mi padre no llegara esta noche... ─ Las orbes azul cielo del chico se iluminaron con solo escucharle, tanto que no paraba de decirle a la peli azul lo genial que ella era. ─ Pero en el instante en que se disponían a tomar asiento, el sonido del celular de la dueña de casa atrajo la atención de todos. Sin demora esta le cogió entre sus dedos, escuchando atentamente los vocablos de quien hablaba desde el otro lado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido por unos segundos, provocando el interés y desconfianza de su amo, quien segundos después la escuchaba aceptar algo con claro desgano. ─ Y-Yo lo siento chicos, tendré...que salir.

Con pesimismo tanto Naruto como Sakura le decían que estaba bien, que nada se podía hacer. Sin demora los tres invitados recogieron sus cosas, para ser despedidos en la puerta de salida del hogar de la morena.

¿Quién la habrá llamado? ─ Hablo de pronto el rubio del grupo. Los tres chicos iban ya en la esquina de la casa de su compañera. ─ No lucía muy a gusto con esa salida que decía...

No es de nuestra incumbencia Naruto. Además que creía haberla visto sonrojarse por unos segundos. ─ Acoto la mujer de ojos color jade, atrayendo la atención de quien hasta ahora permanecía en silencio.

¡Es cierto! ¿Crees que haya sido Kiba entonces? ─ Un "Puede ser" fue lo que recibió como respuesta de quien ahora se detenía tras notar que el Uchiha lo hacía. ─ ¿Qué te sucede idiota?

Ustedes continúen, olvide algo en casa de la Hyuuga. ─ Sin decirles, o darles tiempo para acotar algo, ambos vieron como el azabache se devolvía por donde habían venido, causando en ambos distintos pensares, incomodidades.

**...**

Mientras se devolvía, en la mente del Uchiha estaba el recuerdo de esta sonrojada, tal como lo había dicho Sakura. ¿Quién podría haberle llamado para hacerla avergonzarse de esa manera?. No sabía, pero no le gustaba para nada.

Con el seño fruncido saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje a su esclava, diciéndole que le abriera la puerta, que estaba esperando. Segundos después era recibido por la chica cubierta por una pequeña toalla. Sus pómulos encendidos reflejaban lo avergonzada que se sentía al recibirlo de esa manera. Tal parecía que iba a entrar al baño justo en ese momento.

L-Lo siento Sasuke-sama, pero no podrá quedarse hoy... ─ Sus ojos negros seguían reflejando su enfado, aun cuando ella le hacía pasar dudosa. La vio afirmarse la toalla mientras mordía su labio inferior. ─ Esto...hay unos onigiris en el refrigerador, por si desea comerlos, yo...debo ir a bañarme...

En el instante en que la mujer se disponía voltear, una mano agarrando la suya se lo impidió. De un rápido movimiento se vio entre la pared y el que era su amo. Sus blancas perlas le observaron con asombro, con clara timidez. Su palpitar se vio incrementado al sentirle cerca de ella, al notar como se aproximaba hasta dejar sus bocas a milimétricos centímetros.

¿Me has pedido permiso para salir para algún lado, esclava? ─ Tragando grueso la mujer desvió su rostro segundos después, al no saber si contarle o no. ─ ¿Quién es el chico? ─ La mujer volvió su completa atención hacía su persona tras lo escuchado. ¿Acaso, podía ser que estuviera...celoso? ─ ¿Es el Inuzuka?

K-Kiba-kun no me ha llamado... ─ La oscura mirada del chico le observo con atención, tratando de captar cualquier muestra de que pudiese estarle mintiendo, más solo hallo vergüenza, nerviosismo por su cercanía. ─ H-Hanabi mi hermana, fue la que me llamo...

¿Saldrás con ella en la noche? ─ La vio asentir con suavidad, dejando su rostro bajo debido a su personalidad. ─ ¿Esperas que crea que saldrán las dos solas?

Un suave suspiro escapaba de la boca de la Hyuuga, quien volvía enfrentar esos oscuros ojos, tan negros como la noche misma.

Hanabi no cree que sea la persona para mi, por eso...dijo que me presentaría a un amigo suyo. ─ La mujer no supo que decir al notar como su amante fruncía el entrecejo. Entretanto el moreno no podía creerse aquello, ya que esa chiquilla había estado de acuerdo con lo de ambos, ¿o no?

¿Y tú estas de acuerdo con eso?. ¿Se te olvido lo que te dije? ─ Las blancas orbes que la morena tenía por ojos reflejaron su sorpresa al escucharle, al recordar que él le había dicho que no quería que ningún otro chico se le acercara. Incluso aún podía visualizar su molestia al decir que había tenido ganas de golpear a su mejor amigo, por haberlo hecho. ─ No era mentira Hinata. Incluso aunque ese sea el idiota de Naruto, no dudaría en molerlo a golpes.

...E-Entiendo ─ Logro articular la del cabello azul tras unos segundos de claro asombro, quien nuevamente bajaba su rostro, apenada.

**...**

Con clara irritabilidad el Uchiha veía a dos mujeres de test blanca y ojos color luna, entrar a una disco que era bastante popular en la ciudad en la cual vivían. De hecho, él iba bastante seguido, en especial cuando andaba con ganas de pasarlo bien durante toda la noche. Pero esta vez era diferente, ya que no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, no cuando algo que era de su propiedad podía serle arrebatado. Su oscura mirada se centro en la mayor de las Hyuuga, apreciando así los blue jeans ajustados que llevaba puestos, que combinaban a la perfección con la delicada blusa color lavanda, la cual se ajustaba a sus pechos, cayendo suelta hacía abajo.

"_E-Entiendo, pero...debo ir igual. Si no lo hago, ella le contara a padre..."_

Estúpida cría. ¿Qué se cree para meterse...? ─ Murmuro con un tono oscuro. Sus pasos le guiaron a la entrada del local, justo después de verla acceder para perderse entre la multitud que festejaba dentro.

**...**

Mientras tanto la morena de mirada blanquecina caminaba entre las personas que yacían en ese lugar nocturno, tratando de hacerse el camino, siguiendo a su hermana a donde supuestamente estaba ese amigo que ella decía que quería conocerle.

Es el hermano mayor de un compañero de curso. ─ Le escucho decir en voz alta, sujetando su mano para que no se perdiera entre el mar humano. ─ Su nombre es Ryu, y es muy guapo.

No tardo mucho para que la mayor de las Hyuuga viese como su hermana saludaba a alguien que estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas del local, bebiendo lo que seguro era algún trago. Los ojos blancos de la peli azul se centraron en esa persona, apreciando así lo que su hermana había dicho.

Si, era un chico muy guapo. Su cabello corto desordenado color castaño, más su sonrisa cautivadora muy similar a la de su amo, más ella no era de las que se dejaba atraer por esas cosas superficiales. Ella estaba en ese sitio solamente por obligación, no para buscar pareja.

Tú debes ser Hinata-chan, la hermana de Hanabi. ─ En ese instante la nombrada se dio cuenta que habían llegado a donde sujeto las estaba esperando. Sus pómulos se encendieron al ser tan distraída, al notar como este se reía de ella por su despiste.

**...**

Unos cuantos puestos más lejos, el moreno de ojos negros veía como su esclava bajaba su rostro sumida en la vergüenza, provocando que una mueca de disgusto se posase en sus facciones. ¿Qué tanto podía haberle causado tal estado?. Sus puños se tensaron en ese momento al verlos, al apreciar como ese tipo apretaba una de las mejillas de la chica en cuestión, acto que causaba la diversión de la hermana menor de la mujer que consideraba como suya.

Estaba conteniendo sus deseos por ir a poner orden, por decirle a ese tipo que Hinata le pertenecía, que ellos...no eran nada.

Desvió su mirada de aquella molesta escena, de solo recordar la situación en la que estaba. No entendía porque le molestaba que nada fuesen realmente, que solo fuesen dos personas que tenían sexo por un acuerdo, por un trato que él forzó.

¿Acaso se estaba acostumbrando a ella?.

Era cierto. Con ninguna mujer había pasado tanto tiempo, al punto de estar todas las noches con ella, de no meterse con nadie más aparte de su persona. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Negó ante sus pensares. No había tiempo para meditar aquello, no cuando apreciaba como la hermana de su esclava los dejaba solos.

**... **

¿Hinata-chan que piensa estudiar una vez que termine del instituto? ─ Consulto el chico de mirada almendrada tras quedarse solos. Ante lo preguntado la mujer bajo su rostro. Ella deseaba estudiar administración de empresas, poder ser alguien de utilidad a su padre, pero no estaba segura si él estaría de acuerdo.

_Padre seguramente querrá que Hanabi... _─ Los recuerdos de su pasado le asaltaron, trayendo aquel enorme vacío que parecía haber quedado tras conocer a quien era su amo. De pronto su mirada reflejo el asombro por aquello.

No sabía que la manera de conquistar a alguien, era haciéndole daño. ─ Las blancas perlas de la Hyuuga se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía ese tono de voz tan conocido para ella, encontrando a su lado a quien le robaba el aliento cada noche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en ese lugar?. De pronto sus pómulos se encendieron al sentir su mirada sobre la suya, inquietándola. ─ ¿Me estas engañando Hinata?. Que cruel eres con tu novio.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado al notar su contrariedad, el nerviosismo que le provoco sus palabras. Más su diversión se vio interrumpida al escuchar la voz de la tercera persona, quien se encontraba junto a su esclava.

Así que tú eres quien frecuenta a Hinata-chan. ─ La blanquecina mirada de la morena se poso en el amigo de su hermana, reflejando su asombro. ¿Es que acaso su hermana había estado hablando...? ─ A mi no me engañas. Ustedes no son nada. ─ El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos negros, mostrando su disgusto de ser descubierto, irritado por la sola presencia de ese sujeto. ─Y si lo fueran, no me importaría arrebatártela.

Quien te crees...─ Murmuro con furia el de la oscura mirada, quien estaba dispuesto a golpear a quien ahora sonreía con claro gozo. Más la voz de su esclava diciendo su nombre preocupada le hizo detenerse, que posase su atención ella. ¿Es que acaso estaba de parte de ese tipo?. Pero su intento por reclamarle se vio detenido al notar lo seria que se encontraba. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, mostrando tal fuerza en su mirada.

Siento contradecirlo Ryu-kun, pero Sasuke-kun y yo si somos algo. ─ El susodicho se había quedado en blanco, sintiendo como de pronto algo en su interior le provocaba cosas que muchas veces esa mujer despertaba. Los pómulos de la chica tomaron un leve rosa pálido ante lo dicho, más trato de mantenerse firme ─ Pero ese _algo_ es entre él y yo. Además que yo no soy un objeto como para ser arrebatado. Así que si me lo permite, preferiría que no se refiera a mí de esa forma.

Vaya. Hanabi me había dicho que eras más sumisa, pero veo que tienes carácter. ─ Las sospechas del Uchiha se aclararon con esas palabras. Así que sí era la hermana de Hinata quien estaba atrás de esa cita. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué?. ─ Ahora me gustas mucho más.

Los pómulos de la mujer se volvieron a llenar de color ante lo escuchado, causando que el morocho volviese a expresar su molestia. Pero trato de no reflejarlo en su exterior y se sentó a su lado, sin despegar su atención del que ahora era su rival.

Pronto solo fue un duelo de miradas entre ambos hombres, logrando inquietar a la chica que estaba junto a ellos. Pero en el momento en que se había armado de valor para decir algo, para romper el ambiente tenso que se había creado, la voz de otra mujer se hizo escuchar. Las blancas perlas de la Hyuuga mostraron su sorpresa al ver como una rubia se colgaba literalmente del cuello de su amo. Su pecho se removió inquieto, pero trato de no hacer caso aquello.

Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Sasuke-kun. Me has tenido muy abandonada ─ Tras un bufido el susodicho le aparto de su pecho diciéndole que era molesta, que no tenía por qué pegársele de esa forma. Su oscura mirada se centro en quien había sido responsable de que fuese a ese sitio, captando como esta desviaba su rostro, imposibilitándole ver sus reacciones. ─ Que malo eres. Y yo que te he echado tanto de menos, en especial en las noches.

Las manos de la peli azul apretaron con fuerza la tela de su pantalón ante lo escuchado. Su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos.

Pero si Sasuke-kun resulto ser todo un Don Juan. ─ Hablo de pronto el castaño, captando la atención del azabache y la mujer de ojos azules. En ese momento esta última capto la imagen de la otra chica junto a ellos, apreciando así su incomodidad. El nombrado solo permaneció en silencio. Después de todo no podía escapar de su realidad, de lo que era desde hace ya mucho tiempo. ─ Por lo visto es cierto. Que conveniente.

¿Tú eres Hinata, verdad? ─ Tras verla asentir segundos después, la mujer de cabello como el sol sonrió amistosamente. En los pensares de la Hyuuga estaba lo bella que era esa chica, lo mucho que brillaba con esa alegría que reflejaba. Ella no tenía comparación con su persona. ─ Es un gusto conocerte. Yo me llamo Yamaka Ino.

El recuerdo de una noche asalto la mente de Hinata. Aquella vez en que su amo había ido a verle luego de su cita con Sakura. La llamada que había recibido era de esa chica, la que ahora estaba frente suyo.

I-Igualmente... ─ Logro pronunciar la morena con una sonrisa, la cual ante los ojos del Uchiha, era completamente falsa. ─ Y-Yo lo siento mucho, pero no me siento muy bien...

¿Quieres que vaya por Hanabi, para ir a dejarlas a su casa? ─ Consulto del castaño de mirada almendrada. Al ver como esta asentía para luego decirle un "por favor", se retiro en búsqueda de la hermana de la mujer que le había llamado bastante la atención.

El silencio rodeo a las otras tres personas que quedaban en esa mesa.

Yo te llevare a tu casa. ─ Dijo de pronto el azabache rompiendo el mutismo, atrayendo la atención de la rubia quien hasta ahora no había despegado la mirada de la mujer de cabello azulino. ─ Deja que tu hermana se vaya con ese sujeto.

No se preocupe Uchiha-kun. Usted no puede dejar a Ino-san sola. ─ En el momento en que la mujer había terminado de hablar, para colocarse de pie y voltearse, una mano agarrando su brazo le hizo detenerse, más no volteo a ver a quien le impedía alejarse.

Tú vienes conmigo, te guste o no. ─ Y así fue este se llevo a la morena en contra de su voluntad, no sin antes pedirle a la rubia que le dijera a la hermana de Hinata, que ella no llegaría a dormir, que se quedase con alguna amiga por esa noche.

Sasuke ignoro por completo los reclamos de su esclava cuando le decía que ella debía irse a su casa, que Hanabi era su responsabilidad, que no deseaba verlo por ahora, que quería estar sola. Al captar como este la ignoraba, solo para tomar su mano guiándola por las calles casi desiertas, supo que era mejor no decir nada más.

Solo en el momento en que cruzaron la puerta del departamento del Uchiha, cerrándola tras ingresar, fue que este tomo la palabra.

Buena escena de celos, esclava. ─ La atención de la chica fue directamente hacía quien había hablado. No concebía lo que había escuchado. Era imposible. Ella amaba a Naruto.

No sé que esta hablando. ─ Respondió ella en un susurro. Pero en un segundo su mirada fue a parar a unos ojos negros que la observaban con clara diversión. Llevando una mano a la altura de su corazón, se dispuso a hablar. ─ N-No fui yo...quien siguió a S-Sasuke-sama...

El silencio les rodeo tras lo escuchado. Negro contra blanco en un duelo de miradas. Era la primera vez que ella que Hinata trataba de imponerse, de contener sus deseos por desviar su rostro aún cuando sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido por la vergüenza, o tal vez por la tensión del momento. Media sonrisa volvía a tomar posesión en las facciones del azabache, descolocándola.

Yo solo recalco nuestro acuerdo esclava. ─ Él jamás aceptaría lo que ella decía. No la quería de esa manera como para sentir celos, era imposible. Eso no podía ser. ─ ¿Acaso se te olvido?. No ibas a salir con ningún chico mientras estuvieras conmigo.

¡E-Eso no es justo! ─ En mutismo este le observo bajar su mirada, desviándola segundo después mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su brazo contrario. ─ S-Si usted puede, yo también...debería...

Un bufido de parte del pelinegro se escucho de pronto, más no se atrevía a verle, a apreciar lo que seguro seria su expresión de burla hacía su persona.

Eres una boba. ─ La mujer mostro sorpresa tras lo oído, para segundos después pasar a la angustia. Sabía que lo era, que no debía sentirse así. Ni siquiera entendía que estaba pasando con ella, porque su interior le dolía tanto desde que había escuchado que ellos... Un suspiro escapo de la boca de quien ahora se acercaba a su esclava. ─ ¿Por qué crees que dijo que la tenía muy abandonada?

El rostro de la chica se levanto rápidamente ante lo escuchado, notando que este se hallaba muy cerca, tanto, que Sasuke hiso que sus miradas se encontrasen directamente al colocar una de sus manos sobre el mentón de esta.

E-Ella es muy bonita... ─ Articulo esta mientras desviaba su mirar hacía a un lado, tratando de no enfrentar esas oscuras orbes que le estremecían, que le ponían nerviosa. Pero cuando le escucho decir que lo era, que era muy sexy, su atención volvía a posarse en el chico que tenía en frente, apreciando así como él había acortado la distancia entre sus rostros. ─ S-Sasuke-sama debería estar con ella...

Si lo quisiera, no dudes que lo estaría. ─ Sus ojos negros estaban centrados en esos labios color cereza que lo tentaba en extremo, deseando mezclar sus alientos hasta perder todo el aire de sus pulmones. ─ Pero todo lo que deseo...es a ti, Hinata.

Las mejillas de la mujer se encendieron con violencia al escucharle. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir vocablo alguno, ya que el Uchiha había aprovechado su asombro para sellar sus bocas en un ansiado beso, para profundizar aquello que él mismo había comenzado y recorrer con su lengua aquella deliciosa boca de la que él consideraba por ahora su mujer, hasta comenzar la lucha entre ambos por un dominio en la cual siempre salía victorioso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 20:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Como siempre, no se fijen en las faltas. Siempre he sido un asco en lenguaje. Si aquí son tres cosas las que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo:_

_1:- Siempre ame poder expresar lo que tenía en mi mente, en mi corazón_

_2:- Mi meta de traer más fans al SasuHina_

_3:- Mis amados lectores, quienes con un simple comentario alegran mi día._

_Mientras siga teniendo estos tres impulsos en mi vida, yo seguiré escribiendo._

_Este capitulo va dedicado a Kikuta-Madaren, que me ha tenido muy abandonada. Te quiero chica._

_Deseo agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios. Cualquier duda sobre mis otros fics, sobre sus continuaciones, esta en mi perfil. El único que aún esta en "veremos", es el fic "Elixir del amor", ya que si lo retomo tendría que escribirlo de nuevo._

_Gracias a todos. Los quiero mucho, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Ah. Y tengan por seguro que Ryu e Ino volverán a aparecer en el siguiente capitulo, trayendo consigo más celos. Además que Naruto os sorprenderá también, ya verán._

_Besos_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan_


	21. Chapter 21

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de la Hyuuga. Hace casi media hora que se había despertado, que había abandonado el calor de los brazos de su amo, para ir a preparar el desayuno. Pronto debía arreglarse para marcharse a su casa, ya que si su padre llegaba antes que ella no sabía lo que podía pasar.

Mientras terminaba de servir la sopa de miso en los boles correspondientes, los sucesos pasados la noche anterior asaltaron sus pensares. Al terminar de colocar lo faltante sobre la mesa del comedor, sus pasos se detuvieron al recordar la extraña sensación cuando esa chica abrazaba al moreno. Con una mano a la altura de su corazón cerro sus parpados a la oscuridad.

"_Buena escena de celos, esclava"_

Aún podía escuchar la voz de su amante diciéndole tales vocablos. Negó con suavidad ante esa idea tan irrisoria, pero tampoco podía negar la especie de alivio que sintió cuando él le había dicho que no había visto a Ino desde hace mucho.

_Y-Yo amo a Naruto-kun, yo amo a Naruto-kun... _─ Seguía repitiéndose mientras continuaba caminando rumbo al dormitorio donde el Uchiha permanecía dormido. Sus pasos se detuvieron al situarse al lado de este, al notar lo relajado que se apreciaba su rostro cuando dormía. Tanta fue su fascinación, que todo otro pensamiento se vio apartado al segundo. Ni siquiera se percato en que momento se había agachado a su altura, para acercar sus labios a los suyos.

Los pómulos de la chica se encendieron con violencia al despertar de su trance, pero en el instante en que se iba a alejar, una mano sostuvo su nuca impidiendo que se apartara.

¿Piensas dejarme esperando? ─ Ahora el rubor se esparcía a cada centímetro de su cara. No podía creer que él se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se sentía tan avergonzada, más porque ni siquiera entendía que estaba pasando con ella.

E-El desayuno e-esta servido ─ Pronuncio en un suave susurro la de los cabellos azulinos. Media sonrisa se poso en las facciones del azabache al notar su timidez, lo nerviosa que se hallaba. ─ P-Pronto t-tendré que...

Pero sus palabras quedaron a medio camino al sentir los labios de su amo sobre los suyos, profundizando el acto al soltar ella un gemido de sorpresa. Había sido jalada a la cama, quedando ahora bajo el cuerpo de su amante. La ojiblanca creyó que podría recuperar el aliento una vez que cortasen el acto que este había empezado, pero al verlo tomar una leve distancia y perderse en aquella oscura mirada, sus pulmones olvidaron como funcionar, desconectándola del mundo por unos instantes.

No quiero que te vayas ─ La mirada de la mujer se suavizo al escucharle. Aún con la timidez impresa en todo su ser, se animo para acortar esta vez ella las distancias, para besar con suavidad a un sorprendido morocho que segundos después cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar.

S-Si padre se da cuenta de que no fui a dormir, no podre salir por mucho tiempo ─ Respondió esta tras abandonar la calidez de su aliento, al recuperar sus cinco sentidos. ─ ¿E-Es eso lo que quiere Sasuke-sama?

Tsk. Entonces debería decirle a tu padre de nuestro acuerdo ─ El moreno estuvo tentado a reírse a carcajadas de solo notar la expresión que su esclava le regalaba. ¿Es que en verdad pensaba que lo haría?. ─ Aún eres muy ingenua, Hinata.

Nuevamente aquella calidez expresada por el momento le hizo sonreír. Su actuar provoco que la incomodidad se posase en el azabache, quien desviaba la mirada en un intento de volver en si, de dejar atrás esos extraños sentimientos que esa mujer le provocaba.

¿Dijiste que preparaste el desayuno? ─ Ella asintió suavemente tras dejar el calor de sus brazos. El Uchiha en ese momento se percato de las prendas que usaba. Aquella camisa suya que había estado usando el día anterior le sentaba muy bien. ─ Vamos entonces.

En silencio el azabache observaba como quien consideraba su mujer comía con una sonrisa en su rostro. A sus pensares vinieron las palabras dichas la noche anterior, después de haber compartido otra noche juntos. Ninguno de los dos vería a terceras personas, al menos hasta que durase el acuerdo.

_...Por donde lo mire, es tan diferente que con otras. _─ Sus ojos negros fueron a parar a la sopa de miso que su esclava había preparado. Estaba deliciosa, como todo lo que ella cocinaba. No se lo decía, porque él no era como Naruto con Sakura, pero eso no quitaba que lo pensase, que estuviera acostumbrándose a todo lo vivido a su lado. Una maldición escapo para sus adentros al notar sus pensamientos. No entendía que estaba pasando con el. ─ _Ella solo esta para complacer mis deseos, para nada más. Solo es mi esclava sexual, no mi..._

¿Sasuke-sama se encuentra bien? ─ La voz de ella le saco de sus memorias. Desvió su rostro mientras respondía que si. Su cercanía lo había sorprendido, al punto de percibir el calor en su rostro. ─ Estaba recordando... ¿No se acerca el festival del ciruelo?

No es algo que me interese ─ Respondió el susodicho tras recuperar la compostura. Su oscura mirada capto como su esclava mordía su labio inferior, como si estuviese nerviosa por sus cavilaciones. ─ ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

E-Estaba pensando que tal vez este año...me anime a participar ─ Presa de su timidez la mujer volvió a su asiento, teniendo toda la atención de quien estaba con ella. ─ S-Siempre he d-deseado actuar, pero...me da mucha pena...

Sakura es la encargada de eso, dile que te incluya ─ La vio asentir ante lo dicho, completamente ida en lo que seguro era su anhelo por participar. ¿Cómo podían gustarle esas cosas?. Un bufido escapo de su boca, demostrando así que tales festejos no eran de su gusto.

**...**

Apretando sus puños bajo el banco, la del cabello azulino escuchaba como su peli rosa compañera, quien delante de todo el curso preguntaba que era lo que deseaban como tema para el festival de ese año.

_A-Ahora debo decirle, debo hacerlo... _─ Mordiendo su labio inferior trataba de darse ánimos. Sus acciones estaban siendo captadas por unos ojos negros que estaban junto a ella. Negando suavemente este se dijo internamente que así no hablaría, que tal vez debía darle una mano, literalmente.

Avergonzada de pronto la mujer se levando de su asiento pegando un suave grito, el cual atrajo la atención de todos sus compañeros. Apenada poso sus blancas orbes en quien le había tocado sus muslos exaltándola, captando su sonrisa de ángel demonio.

Después me lo agradeces como debes. Ahora dile a Sakura ─ Al entender su actuar, una suave sonrisa se poso en sus facciones antes de volver su vista al frente, tragando fuerte para poder sacar el habla.

¿Quieres proponer algo Hinata? ─ Consulto sonriente la Haruno al captar su nerviosa que se encontraba su amiga, obteniendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento de esta.

E-Esto... ¿P-Porque no hacemos una obra? ─ Murmuro suavemente la Hyuuga, causando revuelo entre todos ya que encontraban que era una buena idea, solo que contaban con muy poco tiempo para buscar algo que pudiesen interpretar. ─ N-No hay p-problema, yo...tengo algo escrito, si desean verlo...

Asintiendo la delegada de curso dijo que ella leería lo que su compañera tenía, para así luego contarles al resto de que iba. Sus palabras fueron aceptadas por todos, provocando que la morena posara su atención en la mujer que le respaldaba. No podía evitar admirarla, contemplar como se desenvolvía entre todos sin problemas, con una fuerza impresionante.

S-Sakura-san es increíble... ─ Rápidamente tapo sus labios mientras se sentaba. Había dicho tales vocablos en voz alta, y esperaba realmente que hubiera pasado desapercibida. Pero su suerte había querido otra cosa.

Te das cuenta que alabas a tu rival. ─ Escucho de pronto de labios de su amo, sorprendiéndola. Su blanquecina mirada permaneció sobre quien había hablado, captando como esta le daba un coscacho al rubio que ella quería, todo porque este le había dicho delante de todos que era asombrosa, como esperaba de la chica que amaba. Sasuke le observo sonreír suavemente de manera sincera, descolocándolo. Pero no mostro sus emociones en su exterior, como siempre.

**...**

Era la hora del receso, y cinco chicos se hallaban en la azotea del que era su instituto. Algunos comían en silencio, otros como Kiba Inuzuka lanzaba miradas de odio a quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la chica que quería, siendo ignorado completamente por este tras sonreírle con suficiencia. El actuar de ambos solo hizo que la mujer que estaba en medio se encogiera de hombros deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

Hinata-san, esto esta muy bueno, muy emocionante ─ Se escucho de pronto la voz de la peli rosa del grupo, quien había estado sumida en la lectura de la obra que su compañera le había pasado. Los pómulos de la susodicha se sumieron en su timidez al oírle, susurrándole un suave agradecimiento por sus palabras. ─ Es enserio. Solo le he dado una mirada rápida, pero se me hizo tan romántico que el protagonista uniera su vida a la de ella.

¿No era de demonios y esas cosas? ─ Pregunto el Uzumaki, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado por estar comiendo ramen. Su boca aún tenía huellas de haber demorado ese alimento, el cual era su favorito.

Lo es. ─ Respondió la chica que este quería mientras cerraba la carpeta en que la historia estaba escrita. ─ Es solo que la protagonista muere, y él la revive como un demonio tras hacer un pacto uniendo sus almas.

Wow. Eso suena muy bien Hinata, te felicito. ─ Dijo el castaño a una sonrojada Hyuuga, la cual bajaba su mirada en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

El perro tiene razón. ¿Y el pacto es de sangre? ─ Consulto nuevamente el de los ojos azules con emoción.

¡Eso es lo más hermoso de todo! ─ De un momento a otro la Haruno se puso de pie, para situarse frente a una extrañada morena, quien le observaba con asombro. La mirada emocionada de su compañera realmente la estaba colocando más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, más aún cuando tomo sus manos. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban tanta añoranza. ─ Debes ser la protagonista Hinata. La chica es muy similar a ti. ─ Un "¿E-Eh?" escapo de la boca de la ya mega ruborizada peli azul, quien deseaba decir que era lo que más deseaba, pero igual le daba pena. Más trago grueso intentando coger fuerzas para cumplir con su sueño. Debía intentarlo, ser fuerte aunque sea por esta vez.

E-Esta bien...lo hare Sakura-san ─ Desinteresado el azabache veía en silencio como la mujer de cabello rosa abrazaba a su esclava, quien en esos momentos solo competía en lo rojo con un tomate no solo por su timidez, sino porque estaba siendo abrazada con mucha fuerza. Pero en el momento en que noto que la Haruno la soltó para posar su atención en él, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ─ E-Esto... ¿S-Se hará la escena...del beso?

_¿Beso? _─ Pensó con irritación el Uchiha mientras notaba como tanto el Inuzuka como su mejor amigo se emocionaban por tal acto que sucedería. Claro que ambos de maneras muy diferentes, ya que él sabía que Naruto no pediría ser el protagonista, cosa muy diferente el otro chico, y eso lo molestaba. Estaba seguro que intentaría besar a su esclava pidiendo ese papel. ─ _Maldición_

¡Claro! Es una actuación después de todo, no puede faltar la mejor parte ─ Sus mirada color jade volvía a posarse en la persona que quería. En verdad no deseaba que ellos se besasen y esas cosas, pero sin duda deseaba que su curso ganase ese año. Era por eso que sabía que él debía tener ese papel, más porque el demonio tenía esa misma aura oscura y llena de misterio. No podía ser otro. Fue por eso que ignorando los intentos de Kiba por llamar su atención, se dispuso a hacer la gran pregunta. Iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que conseguirlo. ─ S-Sasuke-kun...sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero...

Supongo que el papel es perfecto para mi personalidad, ¿no es así? ─ Extrañada esta asintió, y con aquella misma expresión todos lo vieron ponerse de pie, caminar a la salida de ese sitio. ─ De acuerdo. ─ Dijo antes de salir.

Sin decir más, los dejo a casi todos asombrados. A excepción de un castaño, quien presentía perfectamente el porque lo hacía. Su almendrada mirada se poso en la chica que quería, captando así el rosa pálido que adornaba sus mejillas, provocando que soltase por bajo un bufido. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando por todo eso, si él la había visto primero?

De pronto el sonido del celular de la Hyuuga dio el aviso de un mensaje entrante. Contrariada se puso de pie para leerlo sin que pudiesen verle. Sus pómulos volvían a encenderse al leer lo que su amo le había mandando.

_Me cobrare esta actuación Hinata. Prepárate._

Es del presumido ese, ¿no? ─ La voz de su mejor amigo le sorprendió. No se había percatado de su acercamiento por estar pensando en lo que su amo podía hacerle. Rápidamente apego el celular a su pecho, tratando de ocultar que tenía razón. ─ ¿Por qué estas con él Hinata, si a ti te gustaba Naruto?

No hubo respuesta ante tal interrogante, solo una mirada sombría que se escondía cuando la Hyuuga bajaba su rostro. No podía decirle la verdad, que estaba por un trato, uno que cada vez parecía más lejano. Pero lo que más le desconcertaba, era el hecho de que ya no le afectaba tanto que así fuera, y no sabía exactamente porque.

¿Sería quizás que ya no le gustase tanto ese rubio de ojos azules?

L-Lo siento Kiba-kun, no puedo decirte ─ Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse a reunir con sus otros dos amigos, dejando a un pensativo castaño, quien aún meditaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo, en lo mucho que su compañera había cambiado.

**...**

Fue así como todos los cursos están preparándose para tan importante semana llena de disfrute, de eventos sumamente importantes. Aquello también ocurría dentro del salón de Hyuuga Hinata, quien nuevamente sucumbía ante su vergüenza. Habían acabado de repasar la mayoría de las escenas, a excepción de una, la cual ahora forzadamente le estaban obligando a ensayar.

Podía sentir las miradas de las fangirls de su amo sobre su persona, deseando estrangularla si se atrevía a besarle aunque sea un segundo. Solo pudo bajar la mirada ante todo lo ocurrido, deseando que un agujero se abriera bajo suyo para así desaparecer de tal situación. Incluso podía sentir la fuerte mirada de su amo sobre ella, divertido por todo lo que estaba expresando.

Esta bien si aún no te sientes preparada Hinata-san. ─ Dijo de pronto la del cabello rosa, quien era la que los estaba dirigiendo. Aunque más que preocupada por el sentir de su compañera, no sabía realmente si ella misma estaba lista para presenciar un beso entre ambos. ─ Solo recuerda que no queda mucho tiempo para practicar.

¿No seria bueno que lo practicasen ellos solos al comienzo? Tal vez así logre acostumbrarse... ─ Acoto de pronto otra persona. Aquella propuesta estuvo apunto de ser refutada por el Inuzuka, quien apartado había visto todo, pero sus vocablos habían quedado presos en su garganta al ser cortado por el tono neutro del Uchiha.

Yo no tengo problema, no tengo nada que hacer ─ Dijo con indiferencia. Más su sola aceptación provocó que el cuerpo de la morena se estremeciera.

¡¿Esperas que se te crea eso Uchiha?! ─ La voz del castaño rompió el silencio que se había creado tras las palabras del azabache. Todos volvieron sus ojos hacía quien había alzado su voz. ─ Tú lo único que quieres, lo que quieres...

Media sonrisa adorno las facciones del ojinegro al notar lo irritado que estaba aquel que babeaba por su esclava. Con aquellas emociones espero lo que tuviese que decir, cualquier cosa que pudiese divertirle.

Estas celoso, Kiba. ─ Las mejillas del nombrado se llenaron de rosa pálido al oír las palabras del Uzumaki, quien ahora pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro. ─ Tranquilo hombre, que es solo una actuación.

El rubio le mostraba una amplia sonrisa a su amigo en un intento de calmarlo, pero en el fondo no solo deseaba sosegarlo a él, sino también a quien quería. En el instante en que sus ojos azules habían captado la preocupación de Sakura al escuchar a su mejor amigo, en su pecho aquel dolor por su tristeza había vuelto a hacerse presente. Sabía que lo que sospechaba Sakura era lo mismo que él, y no deseaba verla de ese modo.

Tsk, como sea. ─ Murmuro el moreno cuando le cortaron su diversión. Sus oscuras orbes se posaron en la que era su amante, causando un respingo en ella al sentir su fuerte mirada. ─ Iremos a practicar a otro salón Hyuuga, sígueme.

Cabizbaja esta miro al chico que amaba los canes, antes de seguir a quien ahora abría la puerta para salir de ese lugar.

El silencio reino por unos momentos, el cual fue cortado por quien los dirigía. Aunque ella estuviera aún angustiada, no deseaba preocupar a Naruto, ya que sabía que él también había dicho eso por su persona, para que no se sintiera mal al notar la clara cercanía entre el azabache con su amiga.

**...**

En completo mutismo la Hyuuga seguía aquella espalda tan conocida. Caminaba unos pasos más atrás para así despistar que iban juntos, como siempre. Era ya algo de costumbre, seguirle hasta algún lugar apartado, inclusive a algún aula que estuviese desocupada. Claro que ahora era completamente diferente, ya que todos estaban preparando los eventos para la próxima celebración.

Tendremos que ir a la azotea. Tsk. Es por esto que odio estas celebraciones. ─ Escucho de pronto la voz del azabache, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. La blanca mirada de la Hyuuga se poso en unos chicos que estaban arreglando unos adornos florales en la puerta de su aula. Sin poder evitarlo sus pies se vieron detenidos, embelesada por los hermosos adornos de papel crepé.

¿Te gustan como están quedando? ─ La consulta de uno de los sujetos le hizo volver su atención hacía este, bajando su rostro apenado mientras decía que así era, que estaban quedando muy bonitas. Su rostro reflejo sorpresa al segundo en que sintió una de las manos del chico en su cabello, colocando una sobre su oreja. ─ Se ve más bonita en ti.

Los colores subieron de golpe a la cara de la mujer, más un aura oscura proveniente de su espalda provoco que tanto ella como el chico temblasen.

¿Qué crees que haces, Hyuuga? ─ Estaba molesto, le estaba llamando por su apellido después de todo. Tragando grueso la mujer se dio la vuelta, captando como este fijaba su atención en aquello que estaba entre sus mechones azulinos. Sin saber que hacer, nerviosa se disponía a quitárselo, pero cuando noto que su oscura mirada volvía a posarse en el chico que le había obsequiado aquello, se detuvo preocupada de que fuese ocurrir. Más cuando sintió que aquel rubio se disculpaba nervioso para luego irse corriendo del lugar, pudo respirar nuevamente ya más aliviada. Aunque tan solo fue por unos instantes, ya que las oscuras orbes de su amo volvían a centrarse en su ser, inquietándola. ─ Vamos.

Sin decir nada más, lo vio meterse las manos a los bolsillos, volviendo a retomar su camino.

Al llegar al sitio en cuestión, la atención de la mujer aún permanecía en aquella ancha espalda de quien la hacía suya todas las noches. El silencio no les había abandonado desde lo ocurrido, durante todo el camino hacía ese sitio.

¿No tienes nada que decirme? ─ El cuerpo de la mujer dio un respingo involuntario al oírle, al verse sorprendida. Cuando este no obtuvo respuesta, volteo para encontrarse con una mirada llena de incomprensión puesta en el blanco rostro de su esclava. ─ Increíble. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que estaba pasando ahí?

La mujer desvió su mirada intentando recordar lo sucedido, pero nada fuera de lo normal lograba hallar, hasta que sus pómulos se encendieron cuando los vocablos de aquel chico vinieron a sus pensares

"_Se ve más bonita en ti"_

Una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras volvía a posar sus blancas perlas sobre quien ahora le veía serio, pero en sus ojos negros un brillo lograba apreciarse. Estaba incomodo por la expresión de la mujer que estaba en frente suyo, que ahora se acercaba para juntar sus labios con vergüenza.

L-Lo siento, Sasuke-sama... ─ Murmuro tras cortar su gesto la Hyuuga, sin separar la distancia de sus rostros. ─...n-no me...

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la boca de quien era su amo, quien le beso también, pero con mayor ímpetu. Aquel acto era tan arrasador, que su cuerpo paso a paso retrocedió hasta quedar apoyada en la puerta de acceso, siendo devorada por aquel demonio de ojos como la noche hasta quedar sin aliento.

¿Tendré que marcarte, para que se den cuenta a quien perteneces? ─ La blanquecina mirada de la Hyuuga reflejo la sorpresa sentida al escucharle. Sus pómulos aún se encontraban encendidos, más porque él aún mantenía la cercanía de aquel beso que le había robado. No lograba ver sus expresiones, porque el Uchiha mantenía su mirada baja, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos. Una sonrisa de ángel demonio adorno de pronto la boca de este, provocando un estremecimiento a quien ahora trataba de contener los espasmos de su cuerpo, de solo percibir como él pasaba su lengua por la blanca piel de su cuello.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior al sentir como este besaba ese lugar con insistencia, sacándole unos cuantos suspiros desde lo más profundo de su interior. Cuando comenzó su camino de vuelta a sus labios ella lo recibió gustosa, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

Ahora si dudaran en acercarse ─ Al entender a que se refería, inmediatamente una de las manos de la chica se dirigió a donde este había desatado su pasión. ¿Era posible que le dejase un chupón? ─ Cúbrelo, y te llenare de estos.

Asintiendo la mujer bajo su rostro avergonzado. Aun cuando el Uchiha abandonaba el calor de su cercanía para acercarse al barandal que rodeaba dicho lugar, esta permaneció de la misma manera, pensando en que dirían todos si le viesen aquello.

¿Tu hermana te dijo algo cuando llegaste a tu casa? ─ El semblante de la mujer cambio ante lo oído, reflejando la preocupación ante lo que iba a decir. Con lentitud sus pasos le guiaron junto a quien aún mantenía sus ojos negros en los alumnos andaban de un lugar a otro, preparándose para el próximo evento.

E-Ella me dijo q-que se entero...de como era S-Sasuke-sama. ─ Con una mano a la altura de su corazón volvió su atención al silencioso morocho, quien permanecía de la misma manera. ─ M-Me dijo...que Ryu-kun era una mejor opción para mí...

Supongo que el cabeza hueca de Naruto le dijo mi nombre. ─ Ante sus vocablos la chica asintió suavemente. ─ Hmph. ¿Estas de acuerdo con sus palabras?

¡¿E-Eh?! ─ Nerviosa la Hyuuga bajo su mirada. Las negras orbes del azabache siempre lograban inquietarla, mucho más por la pregunta que le había hecho. Mordiendo su labio inferior permaneció en silencio unos segundos, logrando que el chico se cabrease por su duda, pero no lo reflejo en su exterior. ─ Y-Yo la verdad...estoy bien como estoy.

Media sonrisa se formo en la boca de quien ahora la encerraba entre sus brazos. El corazón de la chica volvía a palpitar con frenesí al apreciar su acto, de solo tenerle nuevamente tan cerca de su cuello deleitándose con su aroma.

Te salvaste de esa, esclava ─ La atención de este volvía centrarse en como los pómulos de la mujer que estaba entre sus redes se encendían con violencia, más su mente estaba en aquello que había provocado en su interior al escuchar su respuesta. Pero trato de apartar esos pensares, esos sentires que solo ella le causaba. ─ ¿Deberíamos practicar ahora?

Aún con la vergüenza en sus mejillas, Hinata levanto su mirada para encontrarse con aquella tan opuesta. Asintiendo pausadamente fue ella misma quien tomo la iniciativa posando sus manos sobre el rostro de su amo. Sasuke había jurado que por unos segundos antes que acortarse la distancia entre ellos, el gesto que había tenido para con él, las emociones que habían reflejado sus blancas perlas eran similares a cuando Naruto miraba a Sakura.

Un suspiro escapaba de los labios del morocho al cortar aquello que esta había comenzado, solo para juntar una vez más sus bocas mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura atrayéndola más hacía sí.

Lo que ellos no se habían percatado, era de una sombra en la puerta hacía ese lugar, que al verles perdidos en caricias, se dio la media vuelta, dejándolos solos una vez más.

**...**

El día de la gran obra había llegado. Todos lucían sus ropas de acuerdo al papel que ejercerían en esta, más aún contaban con tiempo para disfrutar de los puestos que tenían instalados cada uno de los cursos de ese instituto.

Así era como Hyuuga Hinata caminaba junto a quien era su amo, ambos con sus atuendos para la actuación. Claro que el de la morena no cambiaba mucho, porque representaba a una estudiante. Era el moreno quien a pensar de no mostrar expresión alguna, se hallaba molesto por las constantes miradas de las chicas. ¿Es que nunca habían visto a alguien vistiendo un haori?. Todas ellas eran exasperantes.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en quien iba a su lado, captando como su esclava veía con fascinación los atuendos de todos, la diversidad de puestos que habían presentado. Un bufido escapo de sus labios.

M-Mira Sasuke-sama, un puesto de fotos cosplays El Uchiha vio como esta se detenía frente a ese salón que decía. Podía notar la emoción en sus blancas perlas. Deseaba tanto no haber aceptado ese papel, estar en su departamento teniendo sexo con aquella que estaba a su lado, y no estar rodeado de tanta estupidez.

Hola lindura, ¿quieres sacarte unas fotos?. Lucirías hermosa de coneji... ─ Un aura oscura provoco que el chico se callase, que posara su atención en quien estaba al lado de la sonrojada muchacha. Unos ojos negros le fulminaban en silencio. Trago grueso antes de pedir disculpas y acercarse a otra chica que iba pasando justo por ahí.

¿No ibas a buscar a tu hermana? ─ El tono usado por el moreno llamo la atención de la peli azul que extrañada aún observaba a quien le había ofrecido unas fotos. ¿Acaso se escuchaba molesto?. Asintiendo esta le dijo que si, que la estaba esperando en la entrada. ─ Camina entonces

Sin darle tiempo de hablar, el Uchiha empezó a alejarse. La mujer de blanquecina mirada se ruborizo al descubrir que él la acompañaría, pero eso duro unos segundos de solo recordar lo mal catalogado que su hermana tenía a su amo, la preocupación tomo posesión en sus expresiones.

En silencio corrió para darle alcance, para andar una vez más a su lado. Mordiendo su labio inferior le vio de reojo. Sabía que las palabras de su hermana eran acertadas, que esa persona que estaba junto a ella no era de fiar en cuanto a mujeres, ¿pero que podía hacer ante eso?, después de todo ellos no eran nada en verdad.

No te muerdas el labio así, a no ser que quieras que te lleve a algún salón vacío. ─ Aquel gesto de la mujer fue desecho al segundo, sumiéndose en la vergüenza mientras bajaba su rostro. ─ No me interesa lo que tu hermana opine. ─ Deteniéndose este le tomo del mentón con una de sus manos, acercando sus rostros. ─ No permitiré que te busque pretendientes, no mientras estés conmigo.

El asombro junto con la vergüenza no tardó en adornar las facciones de la mujer, quien ahora notaba como su amante se apartaba con una sonrisa característica suya. Bajando su mirada asintió lentamente, sintiendo como las palpitaciones de su corazón se habían tornado violentas de solo escucharle decir aquello.

**... **

Los pasos de ambos morenos se detuvieron en la entrada del establecimiento, sus miradas estaban sobre las tres personas que se hallaban a unos pasos suyos, hasta que la rubia del grupo fue corriendo hacía el Uchiha, para colgársele del cuello mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Las blancas perlas de la Hyuuga mayor reflejaron la sorpresa por tal acto, para segundos después desviar su rostro.

¿Por qué de pronto no se sentía bien?. Pensaba para sí.

Suéltame Ino. ─ Dijo molesto el azabache mientras se soltaba del agarre de la Yamanaka ─ ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

Sakura me contó que actuarias, y no pude evitar venir. ─ Respondió la susodicha con una sonrisa. Sus vocablos solo irritaron más a quien ahora volvía la vista hacía su esclava, la cual le sonreía a aquel chico de esa noche en la disco. Su atención se fue a quien le veía con enojo. Hanabi Hyuuga en verdad le tenía una gran bronca, todo por proteger a su hermana.

Iba a ser una larga tarde lo sabía, sobre todo porque ese sujeto también había asistido.

**... **

Estaba irritado al extremo, al punto de mandar todo a la mierda coger a **su **esclava y llevársela a algún lugar apartado. Y esta vez no seria por querer disfrutar de su cuerpo, sino apartarla del lado de ese tipo que no dejaba de pegársele.

Pero no podía hacer nada, todo porque nadie sabía lo de ellos, incluyendo a Naruto y Sakura que en cualquier momento podían hacer acto de aparición. Lo peor de todo eran las miradas de la castaña, quien parecía demostrarle que nada seria capaz de hacer, quedando así aclarado que él no se merecía a su hermana.

Un bufido escapaba de los labios del morocho mientras caminaban entre todos los estudiantes. Su acto fue visto por la mayor de las Hyuuga. Su blanquecina mirada reflejaba preocupación, queriendo consultarle al que era su amo si estaba bien, pero al notar como aquella rubia seguía colgada a su brazo, solo bajo su rostro para no ver más aquello. No sabía que le causaba en su interior, pero no le gustaba para nada.

Mira hermana, sacan fotos de cosplays ─ Los pómulos de la peli azul se tornaron rojo intenso al recordar ese puesto, justo el que habían pasado antes. ─ ¿Por qué no nos sacamos unas cuantas?

Me parece una buena idea. Yo quiero unas fotos de Hinata-chan vestida de conejita ─ Se escucho la voz de Ryu, logrando que los colores de la chica se acrecentaran aún más si eso era posible. Pero su vergüenza se vio interrumpida al sentir el aura oscura de su amo. Sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo decirle que no a su hermana menor?

E-Esta bien Hanabi-chan... ─ El grito de felicidad de la castaña se vio interrumpido al notar como el azabache tomaba del brazo a su esclava, provocando que esta volteara a verle. El silencio les rodeo por unos segundos. Los otros tres chicos les observaban en completo mutismo como parecía que se hablasen con la mirada.

Tsk. Como quieras. ─ Malhumorado el Uchiha le soltó para darse la vuelta. ─ Vamos Ino. Todavía esta ese lugar que íbamos cuando venias a este instituto.

Aquellos vocablos provocaron un estremecimiento en la Hyuuga mayor, quien desvió su mirada para no ver como el moreno junto a una extrañada Yamanaka desaparecían entre los estudiantes y familiares que disfrutaban de todos los juegos y atracciones en dicho festival. Los ojos blancos de Hanabi se posaron en su hermana, captando así lo que aquella escena le había provocado. Pero en el momento en que iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, fue interrumpida por la sonrisa fingida de esta, diciéndoles que las fotos los estaban esperando.

**...**

Sin decir palabra alguna la mayor de la Hyuuga caminaba atrás de su hermana, quien iba conversando con aquel que la pretendía. En sus manos estaban aquellas por las cuales su amo se había enfadado. A pesar de que en todas salía sonriendo con rubor en sus pómulos, aparentando estar bien; eso no era lo que realmente sentía en su interior. En su mente estaba esa hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo, pero no solo era esa persona, sino que estaba acompañada por quien le había obligado a permanecer en ese acuerdo que habían pactado al conocerse. Con fuerza mordió su labio inferior al visualizarlos en su mente haciendo cosas que normalmente hacían juntos.

No entendía que le ocurría, pero sentía que eso estaba mal. ¿No habían acordado algo? ¿Cómo podía faltar a su palabra así como así?. ¿Por qué de pronto no deseaba estar ahí, sino que quería ir en su búsqueda?

Hinata, hermana. ¿Te sientes bien? ─ Aún algo perdida en sus pensares la susodicha asintió lentamente, pero en el momento en que Hanabi iba a volver a consultarle lo que seguro ella no había escuchado, la peli azul le interrumpió diciéndole que no lo estaba, que debía irse. ─ ¿Eh?

L-Lo siento. Nos vemos después de la obra. Disfruten ustedes de los puestos por mí. ─ No hubo tiempo para reclamos o preguntas, puesto que ella volteo para irse, diciendo por ultimo en donde quedaba el teatro donde actuaria antes de desaparecer tras la multitud.

Sin demora recorrió todos los posibles lugares, hasta quedar sin aliento. Sus pasos se vieron detenidos al necesitar recuperar sus energías. Había llegado a la parte más apartada del patio trasero, la ultima parte por revisar. En el instante en que iba a retomar su andar, unas voces muy conocidas le hicieron detenerse, para luego comenzar a acercarse pegada a la pared del instituto.

Ya me aburrí de estar aquí sin hacer nada. ─ La Hyuuga no supo por qué de pronto en su pecho una especie de alivio le invadió tras lo oído. ─ ¿En verdad no quieres hacerlo?

¿Quieres que te lo diga más claro? ─ Con cuidado de no ser descubierta se asomo levemente, captando como el moreno se acercaba a quien ahora estaba apoyada sobre la pared continua a la que su persona se hallaba. ─ No me excitas. Estamos aquí solos, y no me provocas nada.

Sin más tomo distancia nuevamente, dejando a una cabizbaja Yamanaka sin saber exactamente que responder. Él siempre era así de egoísta, dañando a los demás cuando no le interesaban en verdad. ¿Era necesario ser tan cruel?

...Es por Hinata-chan, ¿no es así?. ─ Las blancas perlas de la nombrada reflejaron su asombro por salir en su discusión. Con una mano a la altura de su corazón sus blancas perlas se posaron en el que era su amante, él mantenía como siempre su semblante impenetrable ─ Es a ella a quien...

No es asunto tuyo, pero ya que tanto quieres saberlo..., ─ Una sonrisa llena de burla adorno las facciones del chico. Era como si disfrutase causarle dolor. ─ así es. ─ Nuevamente este volvía a acortar la distancia entre ambos, sin importarle el sufrimiento que le causaba a la mujer con sus vocablos. ─ La deseo como no tienes idea. Si fuera por mi no hubiera venido a este estúpido festival, y la tendría bajo las sábanas de mi cama haciéndole el amor hasta perder la concie...

El sonido de un mensaje entrante en su celular interrumpió la tortura ejercida a quien ahora apretaba sus puños en un intento de contener sus lágrimas.

_L-Lo siento S-Sasuke-sama, yo no debí... ¿podemos hablar detrás del telón antes de la obra?_

_Hinata._

Tengo que irme. Si quieres ves la obra o te vas, me da igual. ─ Metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos emprendió su camino el azabache, dejando sumida en llanto a la de los ojos azules, quien caía sentada apoyada en la pared, devastada por lo cruel que podía ser la persona que quería. Pero sabía que pagaría, que estaba cayendo en su propio juego sin siquiera saberlo, ya que tarde o temprano todo se paga.

**...**

"_La deseo como no tienes idea. Si fuera por mi no hubiera venido a este estúpido festival, y la tendría bajo las sábanas de mi cama haciéndole el amor..." _

Hinata aún podía percibir las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón, y sabía que no eran por correr hasta donde se iba a juntar con el morocho. Al notar que este le había estado diciendo todo eso para herir a esa chica, sabía que estaba mal, que debía hacer algo – por eso mismo le mando ese mensaje -, pero aun así no lograba comprenderse a si misma. ¿Por qué sus pómulos seguían con ese calor? ¿Por qué una suave sonrisa volvía a adornar sus labios?

¿Dónde esta tu hermana y el idiota ese? ─ Aquella voz tan conocida para ella le saco de sus memorias, invitándole a visualizar la silueta del Uchiha acercándose hacía donde estaba. Su expresión era la de siempre.

L-Les dije que tenía c-cosas que hacer... ─ Avergonzada la morena bajo su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo. Sus intentos por relajarse se vieron cortados al notar que este se había acercado demasiado, al punto de aproximar sus cuerpos colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. Al levantar su rostro, su blanquecina mirada se encontró con la oscura de su amo, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que siempre ponía cuando deseaba hacer alguna _travesura. _─...Y-Yo...

¿Lo siento? ─ Termino este por ella, causando que la Hyuuga asintiera suavemente. ─ ¿Crees que una disculpa será suficiente, esclava? ─ La vergüenza de la chica se propago por cada rincón de su cara hasta llegar a sus orejas, provocando satisfacción en quien acortaba la distancia de sus labios al punto de mezclar sus alientos ─ Tengo una mejor idea para esta noche.

Sus palabras fueron selladas con el roce de sus bocas, con pequeños besos como si estuviesen tanteando el terreno, prendiendo lentamente las llamas del anhelo de querer más y más. Las manos del morocho comenzaron a subir lentamente, sintiendo algo que se apreciaba como las fotos que seguro se habían tomado en aquel puesto de cosplay. Con cuidado de no ser notado las fue sacó para introducirlas dentro de su haori mientras no cortaba la distancia de sus bocas, ni mucho menos aquello que habían comenzado y que ahora este mismo profundizaba.

Un sonido más la presencia de una tercera persona hizo que el azabache cortase la danza de sus lenguas, que dejase de mala gana a quien ahora tenía los labios inflamados por el desenfreno de sus besos. Verla de esa manera, con la mirada prendada de timidez y deseo solo despertaban sus ansias por poseerla ahí mismo, pero no podía, sabía que alguien los estaba observando y no debía arriesgarse más de lo que ya se estaba arriesgando.

¿Por qué no vas a ver si Sakura nos busca, Hinata? ─ Sin comprender la mujer asintió luego de unos segundos, para luego comenzar a alejarse y dejarlo en ese lugar aparentemente solo. Una vez perdida de vista, este volteo hacía donde había percibido al intruso, y con su expresión neutra se dispuso a hablar. ─ Si hay algo que me emputece, es que me interrumpan. Si no quieres que te vaya a buscar, será mejor que salgas.

El silencio fue su única respuesta tras sus vocablos, hasta que los pasos de aquel sujeto se hicieron escuchar.

Es la segunda vez que los veo así, Sasuke. ─ Las oscuras orbes del Uchiha reflejaron el asombro que le invadía. ¿Por qué de todos, tenía que ser Naruto quien los pillase?.

Debía pensar en algo rápido, sino todo su plan se iba a ir por la borda, y eso no podía permitirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 21:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien. Yo aquí dentro de los calcetines, porque no me gusta andar con zapatillas dentro de mi casa jejeje. Quiero agradecer cada uno de los comentarios, a quienes me siguen desde el primer capitulo, y mis nuevos lectores por supuesto. Un besito y abrazo sicológico para todos (Pasada a Germán jejeje). _

_Tuve que cortar este capitulo, ya que iba a quedar demasiado largo. Asique lo más probable es que el siguiente empiece en el festival también, o puede que muestre escenas de este a través de un recuerdo de Hinata o de Sasuke. Después de todo falta leer la escena del beso en la obra (Que aún no se si ponerla o no, ya que la pueden encontrar en mi fic __I'll Be There, ya que en este me base para la obra.__), y falta que Hinata hable con Ryu y Hanabi también. Por lo que, ahí veré que hago._

_Ah. No hubo lemon en este capitulo. No quiero pervertirlos tanto, eso se lo dejo a mi querida Aika Pervert-chan con sus fics jejeje. Eso si, lo más seguro es que en el próximo si haya, por el castigo que le debe Hinata al Uchiha. Tengo en mente algo muy divertido kukuku._

_Bueno. Ya saben que no deben fijarse en las faltas de ortografía, ya que soy un caso perdido para estas, y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

_Besitos y cuídense_

_**D**__arkAmy-chan_


	22. Chapter 22

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El camino hacía el hogar del azabache era en completo silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en todo lo pasado en el festival. Las calles no estaban muy transitadas debido a la hora que era, después de todo al terminar las celebraciones los alumnos debían quedarse para limpiar lo más que pudiesen.

Ahora la noche había llegado a la ciudad, mientras los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga se posaban en la espalda de quien iba unos pasos delante suyo. Sin poder evitarlo sus dedos fueron guiados hacía sus labios. Sus pómulos se encendieron al recordar la actuación de ambos, la escena que no había podido ensayar delante de sus compañeros tantas veces

"_Yo no te he dejado partir. ─ Su atención volvió a quien ahora se hallaba más cerca. Fue en ese instante que se percato de un extraño hilo que los unía. No lograba comprender que ocurría, porque eso salía de su pecho hacía el del moreno que estaba enfrente suyo. ─ Tú alma a sido devuelta, no podrás ir al cielo._

_...¿P-Porque...? ─ Murmuro en un susurro esta, sin poder creer aún lo escuchado. ─ ¿Cómo...?_

_He hecho un pacto contigo. Volverás a nacer, pero ya no serás como eras antes. ─ No había manera de comprender para ella, ¿Cómo podría volver a la vida, en que renacería?. No entendía a que se refería. ─ Serás un demonio como yo._

_El Uchiha permaneció en silencio tras anunciar su determinación, contemplando el asombro que esta profesaba. Y sin que ella lo notase, prosiguió a dar por sellada su decisión, dando el último paso._

_Los ojos blancos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al sentir como el posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, como profanaba con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Sus parpados fueron cediendo lentamente, dejándose llevar por lo expresado, ignorando como unas pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas."_

Cerrando sus ojos aún podía recordar lo nerviosa que se había sentido no solo al momento de la escena del beso, pero a pesar de su timidez y aquel normal pánico escénico, debía admitir que había estado cómoda actuando. Pero otra cosa había sido lo que más impacto le provoco, inclusive aún no podía salir dé la impresión por la actuación de su amo. El papel de Yami, aquel vengador del otro mundo le había calzado a la perfección.

Una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios de solo recordar sus movimientos, la manera de decir sus líneas en cada escena que le tocaba. Aquella confianza en si mismo era realmente admirable. Naruto era alguien que nunca se daba por vencido, pero aquel que iba delante suyo también tenía un aire similar, alguien muy fuerte, que lo que se proponía lo lograba.

_Me recuerda a Neji-niisan. Es frío y duro, pero en el fondo es alguien de buen corazón aunque lo quiera ocultar. _─ Un golpe en su rostro le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Aturdida fijo su vista en aquello que había golpeado. El Uchiha se había detenido de pronto, provocando que chocase con su espalda. Las mejillas de la Hyuuga reflejaron su pena al notar su oscura mirada sobre la suya.

Sabes que poco me importa la opinión de otros, pero si tú hermana... ─ La morena sabía a lo que se refería, ya que si su padre se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, el castigo inclusive podría tratarse de mandarla a vivir con su primo a la capital.

Los vocablos del Uchiha fueron silenciados por aquella sonrisa que su esclava le brindaba, desconcertándolo. ¿Es que acaso algo le ocultaba? ¿Debía preocuparse por eso?

H-Hanabi prometió cubrirme. No hay problema que me quede con Sasuke-sama...esta noche. ─ Término completamente avergonzada. En silencio el chico de oscura mirada estudio sus expresiones, buscando cualquier tipo de duda, de engaño, más nada halló. Todo parecía indicar que Naruto cumpliría con su palabra.

Pero aunque sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras, de igual manera percibía que algo faltaba.

Hinata le vio voltear nuevamente para comenzar a caminar a su departamento que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras. Con curiosidad poso su atención en una bolsa que él llevaba, recordando así que este la cargaba desde que había desaparecido por unos minutos mientras ella había estado ayudando a Sakura con los trajes que habían arrendado para la obra.

¿Qué podría estar llevando ahí?.

En sus pensares saltaron los vocablos dichos por su amo instantes antes de la obra, sobre el castigo que le debía. ¿Podría tener algo que ver con eso?. Sus pómulos se encendieron con violencia de solo imaginar lo que podía hacerle usar.

**... **

Al entrar al departamento por fin, los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga recorrieron todo lugar en el cual tantas veces había estado, encontrándolo tan ordenado y limpio como siempre. Aquel sillón negro en medio del living, el pequeño mural en el cual estaba aquel plasma de treinta pulgadas aproximadamente. Todos el lugar muy sobrio, clásico de un hombre que vivía solo, el cual era bastaste serio y poco sociable.

Quiero darme un baño, ponte esto ─ La mujer recibió con sorpresa aquello que su amo había estado cargando todo el camino, temiendo desfallecer por lo que podría venir se dispuso a ver lo que era, logrando que el rojizo de sus mejillas se esparciera rápidamente hacía toda su cara.

E-Es el traje de... ¿Como...? ─ Aún con su timidez impresa, se armó de valor para levantar su mirada, para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa de ángel demonio que el Uchiha solía brindarle en los momentos previos de que la llevase a pasar alguna vergüenza. Su corazón empezó a latir intensamente al notar como este sacaba algo de este sus ropas, mostrándole por fin aquellas fotos cosplays que se había sacado. Ahora si deseaba caer desmayada, sentía que todo se volvería negro en cualquier segundo. ¿Cómo se había hecho de ellas?. ─...y-yo...

Fue fácil convencer al idiota ese para que me prestara el traje. ─ Amenazado hubiera sido la verdadera palabra, pero sabía que a ella no le iba a agradar eso, y no estaba dispuesto a perder su noche de cosplay. Si hasta podía imaginársela con aquel traje en frente suyo, provocando que su excitación comenzase a hacerse evidente en sus pantalones. Volteo para concentrarse, para no tirársele encima y no aprovechar aquella oportunidad como debía ser. ─ Iré a preparar todo. Cuando salga quiero ver que lo tengas puesto, esclava.

Asintiendo segundos después la mujer volvió su mirar a lo que sentencio su castigo. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esas cosas a ella? . Con un suspiro escapando de sus labios procedió a cumplir con lo mandado, detallando con sus dedos la suave tela del traje que había usado con anterioridad, que consistía en unas pantimedias color negro, un bañador rojizo y unas orejitas del mismo color. Aún podía recordar la vergüenza que había sentido al tomarse esas fotos, mas porque había jurado que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella en ese momento.

Y-Y ahora tendré nuevamente... ─ Su rostro se encendió con violencia debido a su timidez, a los pensamientos que cursaban su mente de lo que su amo podría querer.

"_Y-Yo lo siento Ryu-kun, pero...por favor no me busque más. Yo..."_

Sus propias palabras invadieron sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de arreglarse, recordando lo contrariada que se había hallado antes de hablar con el amigo de su hermana, con esta misma. Terminando de subirse el cierre de aquella prenda medito en como se sentía en esos momentos tras hablar con ellos, percibiendo así un alivio en su interior, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. ¿Acaso estaba aceptando que estaba bien como estaba, con este chico que le hacía pasar una y mil vergüenzas?

De pronto fue sacada de sus memorias al sentir que el último complemento del traje era colocado entre sus cabellos. Sus mejillas nuevamente se llenaban de color al notar la cercanía del moreno, el cual le invitaba con una mano sobre su mentón a verle a los ojos, a apreciar la media sonrisa característica suya. De pronto esta sintió como sus labios se secaban, mojándolos inconscientemente mientras desviaba su mirada, nerviosa.

Vamos conejita, el baño espera ─ La voz ronca del Uchiha cerca del oído le provoco un estremecimiento, que su cuerpo reaccionara aun cuando nada habían comenzado. Aquellas emociones la descolocaron, la sorprendieron sin mesura. ¿Tanto control tenía de su cuerpo?.

Aún sin poder apartar aquellos sentires de su ser, fue guiada de la mano por el que era su amo hasta el lugar en cuestión, el cual estaba con un poco de neblina debido al agua caliente que había juntado en la tina. Los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga recorrieron el sitio, hasta toparse con la mirada del chico, el cual volvía a sonreír divertido por las emociones que ella expresaba.

El corazón de ella latía tan fuerte, que por un segundo Hinata pensó que él podría escucharlo, que saldría de su pecho en cualquier segundo en búsqueda de aire de solo notar como era impulsada hacía delante hasta chocar con el duro cuerpo de su amante. Trago fuerte al verle acortar la distancia de sus rostros, de solo sentir el roce de sus labios.

Pero el beso no fue profundizado, logrando que la morena abriese sus parpados solo para notar que quien estaba en frente suyo, se sacaba la camisa junto con la corbata para lanzarlas a un lugar en el suelo. Indecisa ella desvió su mirada, provocando que su amo sonriera de nueva cuenta.

¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Aún no me quito todo ─ Los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga mostraron su asombro. La voz ronca del chico en su oído no solo la había sacado de su cortedad, sino que también había causado que su corazón latiese con mucho más intensidad. Instintivamente ella busco su mirada, logrando visualizar el deseo en sus oscuras orbes

Mordiendo su labio inferior las blancas perlas de la mujer se desviaron por unos segundos. Deseaba encontrar las fuerzas para cumplir con lo que quería, con lo que indicaba su ser. Fue por eso que ante la sorpresa del morocho ella lentamente condujo sus manos hacía el pantalón de este, desabrochándolo para luego comenzar a bajarlo, rozando sutilmente las nalgas de quien ahora contenía sus deseos por atraerla mucho más hacía su persona, de tomar mostrarle lo que estaba provocándole

Hinata pudo sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, estremeciéndola al notar como sus dedos eran colocadas sobre los suyos, incitándola a que lo desnudara por completo.

Solo así podrás darme un buen baño, conejita. ─ Murmuro este al notar como las pequeñas manos de la chica lograban que el resto de sus ropas cayesen a sus pies debido a la ley de gravedad. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraban mientras ella comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta sentir el aliento del contrario. Todas sus acciones eran recibidas con estupefacción por quien ahora respondía al roce de sus lenguas, al acto que su esclava había iniciado.

El ímpeto de sus besos cada vez fue tomando más intensidad. Ya sus manos no yacían a cada lado de sus cuerpos, sino que comenzaban a recorrer el contrario de manera sutil, sin dejar un rincón sin ser apreciado en su totalidad. Un gemido escapo de la boca de la Hyuuga cuando sintió que las manos de este apretaron su trasero juntando sus intimidades, lo cual solo fue el comienzo de sus estremecimientos, de solo percibir como ahora el azabache besaba su cuello lamiendo antes cada parte donde posaba sus labios.

Tu cuerpo...─ Logró escuchar la morena de manera muy ronca, llena de pasión entre sus respiraciones agitadas ─...es una droga para mi.

Tratando de controlar su palpitar ella lo vio tomar la distancia suficiente para verle a los ojos. Ambos sabían que en estos solo estaba posado el anhelo por estar juntos, por sentirse mutuamente hasta perder el aliento. Pero el chico trato de controlarse, de contener sus ganas de lanzar su control a la mierda, después de todo sabía que la espera traería sus frutos.

Con sus pómulos reflejando su clara cortedad la Hyuuga se dejo guiar hacía la tina, para observar nerviosa como su amo se metía en ella, quedando solo la mitad de su pecho relativamente seco.

¿Por qué no empiezas por jabonarme la espalda? ─ Un suave grito escapo de los labios color cereza de la mujer, quien aún no podía creer que en verdad él quisiera que ella le diera un baño. Aunque sabía que tenía planeado algo para ponerla incomoda y así poder disfrutar, aún quedaba la mínima posibilidad de que ese demonio se compadeciera de su timidez. Pero ya presentía que era pedir mucho.

Así fue como nerviosa la mujer cogió entre sus dedos una pequeña esponja color rojizo, e invirtiendo en ella un poco de jabón líquido, la acercó a esa amplia espalda que tantas veces había acariciado, pasándola con claro cuidado, con mucha suavidad como todo lo que siempre hacía. Cerrando sus ojos negros el chico se dejo llevar por lo expresado, por el parsimonioso toque de su esclava. En sus movimientos este lograba apreciar su nerviosismo, su constante vergüenza que la caracterizaba, pero eso le gustaba. Ella era diferente a todas las demás y creía que justamente por eso le atraía tanto.

¿Por qué no te quitas el bañador Hinata? ─ Volteando levemente, sonrió de medio lado al verla sonrojarse intensamente. Le había gustado lo sexy que se veía con ese disfraz, pero tenía otras cosas en mente que no podía dejar pasar. Tras unos segundos de clara indecisión ella cumplió con su petición, sacándose aquella prenda lentamente ante aquellos ojos negros que ahora permanecían en sus blancos pechos, avergonzándola aún más si eso era posible. ─ Enjabóname la espalda, pero con...ellas.

Al señalarle con aquello que deseaba que prosiguiera, el rojo del rostro de la mujer se expandió hasta sus orejas, causando solo la diversión de quien ahora sonreía con malicia.

¿Qué sucede esclava? ¿Piensas desobedecer una orden? ─ Presa de su vergüenza la chica bajo su mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior. Una parte de ella deseaba hacerlo, demostrar que también podía hacer ese tipo de cosas tan osadas por decirlo de alguna manera, pero por otro lado le daba mucha pena inclusive imaginárselo.

Los segundos pasaban y ambos permanecían inmóviles. La espera fue tanta que el Uchiha ya estaba soltando un suspiro de resignación, creyendo que tal vez había sido mucho para ella. Pero cuando volvió su vista al frente mientras decía que no importaba, sus ojos negros reflejaron su asombro al sentir como ella presionaba sus pechos contra su espalda de improvisto.

¡Y-Yo lo hare! ─ Una imperceptible sonrisa adorno las facciones de quien ahora se volvía a acomodar, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba percibir como la morena se esmeraba por cumplir con su mandato.

Sasuke sabía que se estaba esforzando, que debió ser muy difícil para ella aceptar aquello, pero como siempre le sorprendía su tenacidad, Tuvo que reprimir un gemido al sentir como la suavidad de su piel conectaba con la suya, de solo imaginar como aquellos montículos blanquecinos cubiertos de espuma eran conducidos hacía arriba y abajo por las delicadas manos de su esclava. Podía sentir como su masculinidad despertaba lentamente pidiendo atención. Se vio tentado a complacerse a si mismo, pero desistió de ello. ¿Por qué no hacerlo la mujer que estaba a su espalda?

Muy bien hecho Hinata. ─ Avergonzaba la chica bajo su rostro mientras detenía sus actos. Pero ese sentir pronto se vio acompañado de estupefacción al notar como este se ponía de pie, al escucharle decir que ahora podía hacer lo mismo, pero con su miembro. ─ Hmph. ─ Divertido este poso sus dedos sobre el mentón de esta, invitándole a perderse en aquellos ojos negros, en esa sonrisa tan característica suya. ─ Solo debes colocarlo entre ellas y hacer el mismo movimiento de antes, el que hacías en mi espalda.

Tras otros leves momentos de duda la morena asintió. En completo mutismo el azabache le vio acercarse. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir como una de sus manos tomaba su pene, sorprendiéndose cuando cumplía con su petición, para incluir también el recibir con su lengua su creciente necesidad arrebatándole unos cuantos gemidos roncos.

Sin poder contener más lo que le estaba provocando, aquellos movimientos cuando ella le masturbaba con sus pechos, el azabache le dijo que se detuviera, que solo ocupara su boca. Debía tomar el control, no sentirse del todo vulnerable de solo sentir como la electricidad del deseo le recorría por completo, tanto que podría dejarse morir en sus manos. Fue por eso que ahora era él quien controlaba los movimientos, la velocidad con que su miembro salía entre aquellos deliciosos labios.

Solo los gemidos contenidos del morocho retumbaban en el lugar, en ese acalorado baño.

Con clara vergüenza la mujer bajo su rostro cubierto por aquella sustancia blanca y viscosa. Él había llegado a su límite, y sin poder evitarlo se dejo ir en su boca en un ronco gruñido. Con sus dedos la mujer limpio todo resto que pudiese haber quedado, pero su mano fue detenida por una más grande. Su blanca mirada se encontró con una sonrisa curva, provocando que desviase su apenado rostro.

Quítate ese traje por completo ─ Las blancas orbes de la chica se posaron en aquellas completamente opuestas, asintiendo segundos después.

Apretando sus puños sin siquiera notarlo, el Uchiha veía en completo mutismo como quien estaba en frente suyo se ponía de pie, para comenzar a sacar por completo aquel bañador de color rojizo, el cual caía por sus piernas al suelo.

La Hyuuga mostraba su timidez, aquella mirada oscura tan intensa sobre ella siempre lograba inquietarla, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanta fuerza en sus ojos, tanto como para provocar que su corazón latiese tan fuertemente?. Se consultaba.

Déjate las pantimedias, no necesitan ser sacadas... ─ Aún con sus pómulos encendidos esta le vio salir de la tina para acercarse a ella, que acortase la distancia y perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad de su mirada. ─...por ahora.

Apretando sus dientes el cuerpo de la mujer se tenso al percibir como su amo colocaba sus manos sobre sus muslos, recorriéndolos lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero para apretarlo en contra acercando sus sexos, sacando un gemido por parte de ambos, el cual se perdía entre los labios del contrario.

Ninguno supo quien devoró en un beso la boca del otro, pero eso realmente no les importo debido al calor que comenzaban a expresar nuevamente, a la intensidad que este iba tomando a medida que avanzaban los segundos, instantes que el moreno aprovecho para colar sus intrusos dedos entre las piernas de la mujer, quien ahora emitía un pequeño grito de placer al sentirle acariciar su intimidad. El aire escapo de sus pulmones al sentir como introducía uno de ellos para comenzar a moverlo en su interior, provocando que cortase el beso para esconder su rostro en el hombro de quien sonreía con maldad mientras aplicaba más velocidad.

Con fuerza Hinata se aferro sobre los pectorales del moreno al notar como ahora aquel intruso era acompañado por otro, cada vez más adentro, estimulando justo en esa parte que provocaba que perdiese la conciencia, que su respirar se volviese cada vez más irregular.

N-No más, p-por favor...detente...ahhh...─ Apretando su boca la mujer de cabello azulino trataba de contener los impulsos de su cuerpo, de arquearse y rogar por más. Así era, porque por mucho que se avergonzara de esas cosas, no negaba que le gustaba lo que él le provocaba, lo que le hacía sentir. Los movimientos que este hacía fueron tomando cada vez más velocidad e intensidad, haciéndole pensar a la chica que gemía de placer que caería al suelo, que sus piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían y terminaría a los pies de quien disfrutaba verla de esa forma, tan rendida ante su toque.

Abrazándose de improvisto al cuello de su amo, ella correspondió el desgarrador beso que este le daba, cortando a veces el roce de sus lenguas por los constantes movimientos que este daba aún en su interior, cada vez más intensamente, más profundo y placentero. No sabía cuanto más aguantaría, ya que percibía que pronto llegaría a su límite y le avergonzaba pensar que terminaría de esa manera, de pie en el baño y por aquellos dedos mágicos.

Córrete para mi Hinata, no te contengas más... ─ Murmuro este sobre los labios de la morena, quien respiraba cada vez más agitadamente.

Un gemido intenso de pronto inundo el lugar, la mujer se recargo en el pecho de quien ahora lamia aquellos dedos que habían estado dándole placer a su esclava, degustando lo que solo él le provocaba. Media sonrisa se poso en el rostro del morocho, al notar como ella aún no volvía del cielo.

Eso esta recién comenzando, conejita-chan ─ Avergonzada la chica escondió su rostro en el esculpido pecho del morocho, soltando un suave grito de sorpresa al sentir como segundos después este la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio.

**...**

Un escalofrió provoco que la mujer de cabellos azulinos se removiese entre las sabanas color blanco invierno, acercando aún más su cuerpo al de quien estaba a su lado en búsqueda de calor. Sus blancas perlas parpadearon lentamente reflejando que despertaría de su sueño. Aun reflejando el cansancio que sentía en todo su ser, en un bostezo la claridad de su mirada se vio en aquel oscuro dormitorio.

Con cuidado se removió inconscientemente, olvidándose por unos segundos del chico que la tenía abrazada con uno de sus brazos, su movimiento provoco que este gruñera por bajo, que atrajera su cuerpo más hacía si. En ese momento la morena se percato de como estaban, provocando que sus pómulos se encendieran con violencia mientras notaba el semblante tan pacifico que este portaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al apreciarlo, al sentir la necesidad imperiosa de tocar sus blancas mejillas e incluso sus largas pestañas.

Sonriendo suavemente desistió de hacerlo, ya que podría despertarle, pero eso no evitaba que pudiese contemplarle dormir. ¿Cómo perder la oportunidad de verle tan sereno, tan relajado?.

De pronto los recuerdos del día anterior asaltaron sus pensamientos, envolviéndola en un mar de dudas. ¿Por qué no era capaz de cortar todo?. ¿Por qué le había dicho a su hermana y a ese chico, que estaba bien como estaba?. ¿Acaso en verdad lo sentía de esa forma?.

"_Ese tipo es un playboy neesan. Él solo juega con las mujeres, y luego las desecha"_

Los vocablos de su pariente retumbaban en su memoria, logrando que una diminuta sonrisa adornara sus labios. No era como si no supiera aquello, tampoco tenían algo como lo que Hanabi creía. Ellos solo eran amo y esclava. Su papel solo era cumplir todos sus deseos hasta que se cansase de su persona, hasta que por fin pudiese cumplir con su meta que la llevo a aceptar ese pacto en primer lugar.

Aquella expresión que se había posado en su rostro, se vio opacada por todo lo pasado, porque era tan confuso todo lo que sentía, lo que indicaban sus acciones. Negó con suavidad aquellas ideas que provocaban su cambio de humor. Todo era algo sexual, no había nada más. Su cuerpo había despertado sensaciones y deseos jamás expresados, y ahora debía dejarse llevar por primera vez, disfrutar de lo que ese demonio le podía ofrecer.

Tal vez si ha logrado cambiar algo en mí... ─ Con sumo cuidado la mujer acorto las distancias de sus rostros, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su amante, sobresaltándose al sentir como era atraída más hacía ese cuerpo, suspirando entre la unión de sus bocas al percibir como rozaban con suavidad su espalda.

¿Aún quieres más, esclava? ─ En los pómulos de la mujer se situó el rosa intenso al sentirse de un movimiento bajo el fibroso cuerpo de quien le quitaba el aliento. Sus ojos negros estaban puestos en los suyos, logrando que su corazón comenzara a latir con intensidad una vez más, nerviosa. ─ ¿La conejita se esta volviendo insaciable?

Sorprendida ante lo escuchado, la Hyuuga desvió su sonrojado rostro hacía algún lugar X de la habitación, todo por no ver la sonrisa divertida de quien le provocaba extrañas sensaciones, para ocultar de alguna manera su clara timidez.

No hay porque avergonzarse por eso. ─ La risa de este atrajo la completa atención de quien permanecía bajo su cuerpo. Las blancas perlas de la mujer se habían quedado perdidas en su sonrisa, en lo relajado que se percibía. No supo porque ni como, pero de pronto ella también estaba sonriendo, dejándose llevar por el extraño ambiente que se había formado. ─ Eres extraña, pero me diviertes.

¿D-Debería enorgullecerme de eso? ─ Consulto la chica con un puchero, aún con sus mejillas mostrando su vergüenza. Nuevamente esa mueca tan característica del morocho se posaba en sus facciones, descolocándola. Inquieta trato de removerse, de salir de la prisión de sus brazos, pero solo logro que este le sujetara con ambas manos, que las colocase sobre su cabeza dejándola totalmente expuesta. ─ ¿Que...? ─ Un quejido broto de su boca al sentirle dentro suyo. Le había dolido, le dolía porque no estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. ─ E-Espera...duele...

Otro quejido había cortado sus palabras. Él había empezado a mover sus caderas sin importarle sus quejidos, ahogando cualquier cosa que pudiese decir con sus labios, con su lengua buscando la suya mientras el placer ahora tomaba parte de sus embestidas, de lo que sentían cada vez que estaban unidos de esa forma.

Claro que debes sentirte orgullosa ─ Le dijo el del cabello negro sobre su boca color cereza, sacándole otro suave gemido al mover sus caderas lentamente, como si fuera una tortura. ─ No muchos han logrado eso.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente la chica llamo a su padre para avisar que llegaría después de almuerzo, que en donde se había quedado amablemente le habían invitado a quedarse unas horas más con ellos, y aunque su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo conque se aprovechara de la hospitalidad de otros, por esta vez dio el visto bueno. Ahora ambos morenos se encontraban en uno de los supermercados que estaba cerca de donde el Uchiha vivía, comprando lo necesario para preparar lo que comerían ese día.

Avergonzada la mujer de cabellos azulados caminaba junto al que era su amo. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido color amarillo pálido, el cual era ajustado del busto y suelto para abajo. Sus blancas perlas apreciaban como todas las chicas que pasaban junto a ellos, observaban a quien estaba a su lado como si fuera un pedazo de carne, y a su persona la miraban con un odio que le provocaba esconderse atrás del Uchiha. Negando con suavidad ante sus pensares, detallo lo que este llevaba puesto, como unos simples jeans y una camiseta color negro ajustado a su cuerpo podían hacer que se viese así de guapo. Sus pómulos volvían a encenderse debido a lo que su mente había concluido.

Espero que ese sonrojo sea por mi, y no porque estés pensando en ese idiota. ─ Con sorpresa la Hyuuga se perdió en esos ojos negros que le veían con insistencia. ¿Seria posible que estuviese celoso? Se consulto. No supo por qué de pronto una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios. ─ Tsk. ¿Te estas riendo de mi?

Negando la mujer dio un paso hacía atrás al notar como se acercaba a su persona, de solo sentir su rostro al centímetros del suyo. Nuevamente los susurros de esas mujeres llegaban a sus oídos, provocando una especie de vacío en su interior. Apretando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, intento darse fuerzas, impulsándose para terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de quien le veía con desconcierto.

En ese momento las voces de otras mujeres llegaron a los oídos del chico, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, porque su esclava había hecho eso. No había duda alguna, ella lo divertida como nadie.

Aquella sonrisa tan digna de él logro que la morena desviase su mirada en un intento de ocultar su sentir, de lo avergonzada que se sentía por lo que había hecho. Pero su intento por ocultar sus sentires se vio desplazado al notar como este tomaba una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. El rostro de la mujer no podía estar más rojo en ese momento, colocando su otra mano a la altura de su corazón se extravió en aquellos ojos negros como la noche.

Démonos prisa, para que _juguemos_ un rato antes de que te vayas ─ Mordiendo su labio inferior la chica asintió segundos después, emprendiendo el caminar entre todas aquellas que les veían con clara molestia.

**...**

Un gruñido de molestia escapaba de la boca del Uchiha, mientras permanecía desnudo recostado en medio de su cama. Hace aproximadamente media hora que su esclava se había marchado, aun cuando no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Tsk. No puede ser que me sienta así si no esta cerca ─ De improvisto se sentó para desordenar con una de sus manos su cabello. Su oscura mirada se poso a su alrededor, en lo vacío que se percibía el lugar. Entrecerrando sus ojos maldijo internamente una vez más, atrayendo segundos después su atención la pantalla de su celular mostrando un mensaje entrante.

_No podre ir a verle mañana, padre quiere que este más tiempo en casa._

_Lo siento._

Tsk. Viejo, te estas volviendo un estorbo... ─ Aún con la molestia tras lo recién recibido, se puso de pie para colocarse unos pantalones anchos e ir a prepararse un café y pensar que hacer para solucionar lo del próximo día. Más cuando estaba por sacar lo necesario para prepararle, los suaves golpes en su puerta le hicieron detenerse, que posase su atención en esta. ─ ¿Ahora quien será? No estoy de humor para recibir a nadie.

Al abrir aquella que tocaban con clara insistencia, sus ojos negros mostraron su sorpresa al ver a su progenitora frente suyo. Algo le indicaba que su día no mejoraría en nada. Cerrando sus parpados hizo pasar a su madre, la cual venía más callada que de costumbre.

Sucedió algo ¿verdad? ─ Sus oscuras orbes reflejaron su impresión ante lo que estaba escuchando, apretando sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo desvió su mirada. ¿Podía ser posible que el sueño de la otra vez...? ─ ¿Qué esperas que haga? Sabes que él no querrá que vaya, y yo la verdad...─ apretando con más fuerza sus manos, sus dedos estaban cada vez más rojos debido a la presión ejercida. ─...tampoco quiero verlo.

Pero es tú hermano Sasuke, a él le alegrara verte. ─ Le respondió la mujer de cabellos azulinos con angustia. Ella sabía lo cercano que ambos eran, lo mucho que se preocupaban el uno por el otro, aunque no lo mostrase quien estaba enfrente suyo tan abiertamente como Itachi.

**...**

Con un largo respirar la de los ojos blanquecinos se estiro lo más que pudo en su cama. Había descansado todo el resto de la tarde, tras hacer unos cuantos asuntos escolares pendientes. Ahora por fin después de darse un baño, se había puesto su pijama para pronto caer en las redes de Morfeo. Con lentitud tomo entre sus dedos aquel celular que su amo le había regalado. Este no había sonado para nada, ni siquiera después de haberle mandado ese último mensaje, aquel que decía que no le podría ver al día siguiente. No sabía porque, pero algo en su interior le mantenía inquieta, ya que esperaba que este al menos le llamase para decirle que no estaba de acuerdo o algo así.

Un viento helado de pronto le hizo volver su vista hacia la ventana, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con unos ojos negros que la veían sin emoción alguna. Preocupada se puso de pie para ir a su lado, siendo arrollada por unos labios contra los suyos, por unas manos que intentaban sacar de su camino las prendas que la vestían.

E-Espera... ¿Que...? ─ Como pudo la morena logro detener el intento del chico por colar una de sus manos dentro de sus pantaletas, para así lograr verle a los ojos, notando así por fin lo contrariado que se hallaba. Algo había sucedido, no había duda. ─ S-Sasuke-sama... ¿se encuentra bien?

Las blancas perlas que la mujer tenía por ojos le vieron con clara preocupación, causando que el morocho desviase su rostro en un intento de no mostrar lo afectado que se encontraba. Apretando sus puños se dio la vuelta, colocándose a la defensiva como tantas veces. Esa era su defensa contra el dolor, para que nadie lograse pasar su caparazón.

Tsk. Si no quieres, me iré donde otra ─ En el momento que se disponía a dar paso hacia accedido, la suave voz de la Hyuuga le hizo detenerse.

S-Si desea hacerlo...no tengo problema...─ Los ojos del chico se volvieron para mirarle, para notar como ella misma terminaba de sacarse sus prendas mientras sus pómulos se encendían por su cortedad. Una vez desnuda y tapándose solo con sus manos, su blanca mirada nuevamente se encontraba con la de este. ─ Pero, esto no hará desaparecer lo que Sasuke-sama siente.

El mutismo les envolvió por unos minutos, instantes en que la mujer se acercó lentamente hacía este para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y acercarlo a su pecho como si se tratase de un pequeño niño buscando consuelo. Así permanecieron por unos segundos, con el chico perdido en los latidos de la que era su esclava, con la chica acariciando de vez en cuando el cabello negro de quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

¿Aún desea hacerlo? ─ Consulto ella quedadamente, sintiendo como este asentía segundos después antes de que su rostro quedase a la altura del suyo. Asintiendo con lentitud la mujer le sonrió con ternura, descolocándolo. Y con aquella expresión en sus facciones el morocho ahora le seguía a esa cama que tantas veces habían compartido, dejándose guiar por quien se detenía justo al llegar a los pies del lugar donde dormirían. Sin dejarle decir vocablo alguno, la morena hizo que este se sentase en dicho sitio. ─ Le ayudare a olvidar...aunque sea por unos momentos.

**... **

Tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, ambos chicos se encontraban recostados uno junto al otro, con sus vistas perdidas en alguna parte del blanco techo, con sus pensares en lo diferente que había sido de cierta forma esta vez. El silencio les rodeo tras calmar sus palpitaciones, sorprendiendo a la de los cabellos azulinos cuando fue atraída hacía quien estaba a su lado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido al apoyarse en el torso del morocho, al escuchar la suave melodía en su interior.

...El sueño de esa vez, parece que se hizo realidad. ─ En mutismo absoluto Hinata espero que siguiera desahogándose, recordando para si lo acontecido esa vez en la cabaña de la playa, la pesadilla que había logrado despertar a su amo completamente exaltado. ─ Itachi, mi hermano...no esta grave, pero debe tener reposo en cama unas semanas.

E-Es b-bueno saber que esta bien... ─ Asintiendo quedadamente el moreno volvió sus ojos negros hacía la ventana, apreciando así la hermosa luna menguante que adornaba el basto cielo.

Mi madre quiere que vaya a verle. ─ Soltó de pronto tras unos instantes de silencio, captando nuevamente la atención de la mujer, que esta vez se levantaba con ayuda de su codo para ver las expresiones de su amante.

E-Estoy segura que su hermano se alegraría de verle...─ Media sonrisa adorno las facciones del pelinegro ante sus vocablos, desconcertándole.

...Es lo mismo que ella dijo. ─ Murmuro casi en un susurro el de la oscura mirada, ante las blancas orbes de quien ahora sucumbía nuevamente ante su vergüenza de solo sentir toda su atención en ella. ─...Son muy similares...

¿E-Eh? ─ Aún con su timidez, la Hyuuga de pronto sintió como nuevamente quedaba bajo el cuerpo del hombre que hace unos minutos la había hecho suya una vez más, apreciando desde ese sitio su penetrante mirada sobre la suya. Su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más intensamente. ─... ¿S-Sasuke-sama?

...¿Crees que pueda sufrir el complejo de Edipo, Hinata? ─ Las blancas perlas que la mujer tenía por ojos reflejaron su asombro. ¿Acaso eso podría ser una declaración? No sabía realmente que responder, los vocablos tampoco parecían querer brotar de sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 22:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola a todos mis amados lectores. Bueno, no pude aguantar más el hacerles sufrir por culpa de otros. Me sentía realmente mal porque ustedes pagasen los platos rotos de esas irrespetuosas personas. Por eso he levantado mi decisión de detener el fic hasta después de mis otras historias. Solo deseo agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron y me entendieron. Muchas gracias de todo corazón, en verdad._

_Pues...solo espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y no me maten por no poner nada sobre lo hablado con Naruto, pero de eso se sabrá mas adelante, ya verán._

_Como siempre no se fijen en mis faltas, que soy un caso perdido para ellas. Besitos y nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente continuación_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Beta: **Luchia-chan (Mil gracias!)

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**E**sclava **S**exual

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con su mirada perdida en la espalda de esa persona conocida, Hinata caminaba junto a su compañera de curso de cabello rosa. Sakura le hablaba de lo animada que sería la tarde en aquel parque de diversiones, pero aunque su persona asintiera dándole la razón, su mente aún estaba en las palabras que su amo le había dicho la otra noche.

"… _¿Crees que pueda sufrir el complejo de Edipo, Hinata?"_

¿Acaso había sido una confesión? ¿Le podía gustar porque le recordaba a su madre?. Bajando su mirada recordaba haber leído una vez un artículo sobre algo como eso. Que cuando los chicos eran muy apegados a sus madres, tendían a buscar en sus parejas características de éstas. ¿Podría ser ese el caso?. Negó ante sus ideas, creyendo que eso no podía ser, que seguro él lo había dicho sin pensar realmente.

Sus movimientos estaban siendo observados por el moreno que iba unos pasos más adelante con Naruto. Volviendo su mirar al frente, se consultó por qué había dicho tales palabras, maldiciendo por bajo al no hallar una respuesta, al no entenderse a sí mismo.

Me pones en un aprieto, idiota, desde que me dijiste que tenías una relación con Hinata. ─ Sin mayor expresión alguna el Uchiha posó su atención en su mejor amigo, quien de pronto borraba de su rostro su característica sonrisa ─ Sabes lo que Sakura-chan siente por ti…

Eres un estúpido ─ Las azulinas orbes del rubio observaron con asombro a quien ahora volvía a mirar al frente suyo, notando que pronto llegarían al lugar en que tendría que padecer al estar con tanta gente ruidosa. ─ ¿O es que te has olvidado de tus sentimientos por ella?

Bajando su mirada el Uzumaki no supo qué responder. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, que tal vez debía hacer algo, pero ¿cómo obligarle a corresponderle?. No podía hacer eso. Su felicidad era la suya, aun cuando no fuera a su lado.

Pero…─ Una mueca llena de molestia se posó en las facciones del Uchiha, anticipándose a lo que seguramente su compañero le diría. De solo pensar que su esclava pasaría momentos a su lado, una clara molestia se acrecentaba en su interior. No lo aceptaría.

Hinata estará a mi lado todo el tiempo. ─ Asombrado el rubio posó nuevamente su mirada en su amigo, notando así su clara molestia. ─ No porque tú seas el idiota más cursi del mundo, yo seré igual. Y no se volverá a hablar del tema.

Bien. Supongamos que así es. ¿No crees que será sospechoso para Sakura-chan? Ella de antes ha estado pensando que entre ustedes hay algo raro. ─ Una sonrisa llena de burla adornó el rostro del azabache, causándole un escalofrío a quien estaba a su lado.

De eso te encargarás tú. A mí no me importa lo que ella piense o deje de pensar. ─ Estaba decidido para su persona, no dejaría que su esclava estuviese con ese amor imposible, no iba a arriesgarse a perder ese juguete…

Pronto los recuerdos de lo pasado entre ambos asaltaron sus pensares, provocándole cierta incomodidad de solo sentir que ya no percibía aquello como una simple jugarreta como tantas veces.

**…**

Temerosa la chica de cabello azulino veía la enorme estructura que yacía unos metros adelante suyo. Su mirada se posó en el nombre que tenía. Boomerang, muy apropiado para lo que representaba, ya que iba y volvía como dicho instrumento. Sin siquiera pensarlo, agarró las ropas de quien tenía delante suyo esperando en aquella fila para subirse. Media sonrisa se posó en las facciones del Uchiha al notarle tan nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿la conejita tiene miedo? ─ La sorpresa la tomó por unos segundos, para luego bajar su rostro lleno de vergüenza. Siempre había temido esos juegos, pero había aceptado ir solamente para animar a aquella persona que ahora se burlaba de ella. Esa era su desgracia. ─ Tsk. Si no quieres subir, no subas.

Las blancas perlas de la mujer le vieron con claro asombro, encontrando como éste volvía su vista al frente, notando la seriedad de sus vocablos. Bajando su mirada por unos momentos, volvió a alzarla para dirigirla hacia sus otros dos compañeros, notando sus rostros entusiastas, hablando animadamente de lo divertido que ese juego lucía.

Se sentía mal, no deseaba arruinarles a los demás su salida, ¿pero qué hacer con su claro temblor, con el pánico que expresaba?

Cuando estaban por acceder, el azabache posó de nueva cuenta su atención en su esclava, viendo como ella seguía en el mismo estado. Un chasquido brotó de sus labios.

Suban ustedes ─ Sin comprender sus dos amigos voltearon al escuchar al moreno decir tales palabras, apreciando como el azabache tomaba de la muñeca a la Hyuuga ─ Hyuuga me comprará algo de comer, nos vemos allá una vez que terminen.

Sin tiempo de replica tanto Naruto como Sakura apreciaron cómo ambos se alejaban entre las personas que disfrutaban del parque de diversiones, sin comprender el actuar de Uchiha, como de costumbre.

Al llegar a un puesto de comida, de sentarse uno frente al otro, la morena bajó su mirada apenada. En un suave murmullo le dio las gracias por salvarle de subirse a tal atracción, recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa característica del morocho.

Nada es gratis esclava, eso deberías saberlo bien. ─ Levantando su rostro ella pudo darse cuenta que no mentía, que en verdad le haría pasar alguna otra vergüenza. ¿Es que no podía ser todo bueno?. Pero aunque se sentía de esa forma, también brotaba de su pecho otro sentimiento que no sabía cómo describir. ¿Acaso sería que se estaba acostumbrando?. Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza no quiso pensar más en ello, y solo asintió ante lo escuchado con una sonrisa en sus facciones. ─ Tsk. Si lo tomas tan bien, luego no te quejes eh.

S-Si…lo sé. ─ Apretando sus puños sobre sus jeans azules, se sumió nuevamente en su timidez, provocando la diversión de quien tenía enfrente.

**…**

¿E-Estás seguro que no se enfadarán? ─ Consultó la de los ojos blancos como la nieve. Hacía unos momentos que habían abandonado el puesto de comida, para emprender su camino entre la multitud, dejando atrás a sus otros dos amigos. ─ ¿N-No será…sospechoso?

¿Por qué? ¿Quieres estar con el cabeza hueca? ─ Asombrada la Hyuuga le vio voltear, en su oscura mirada se podía ver algo más que esa simple indiferencia que siempre reflejaba. ¿Estaba molesto?. Negando con suavidad le dijo que no era así, pero de igual manera no quería. Sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos por una mano cogiendo su mentón, invitándole a posar su atención en esos ojos negros que tantas veces había apreciado. ─ Cuando estés conmigo, no pienses en nadie más.

Ante lo escuchado la mujer creyó perder por unos segundos la capacidad de respirar, solo llegaba a sus oídos su fuerte palpitar. Claro que aquello no duró mucho, porque los murmullos de las personas que pasaban junto a ellos llegaron a sus oídos, avergonzándole, queriendo que un agujero se abriese bajo sus pies y se la tragase. Nuevamente estaba siendo el centro de atención, y todo por ese demonio de mirada oscura.

S-Sasuke-sama…todos…─ Con su clásica mueca de ángel demonio, el azabache le soltó para coger su mano y emprender su camino una vez más, ignorando las miradas de todos aun cuando se alejaban.

Observando todos los juegos posibles en los cuales subirse, ambos chicos veían sus opciones. Estaba claro que aquellos que eran muy rápidos la chica temería subirse, por lo que no quedaban tantos restantes. Solo estaban los que eran para niños pequeños, la casa del terror y la rueda de Chicago. Un suspiro escapaba de los labios del morocho, lamentándose el haber accedido a ir a tal lugar extremadamente ruidoso.

L-Lo siento, por mi culpa no puede… ─ La atención del chico se posó en quien estaba a su lado, notando así la tristeza en sus blancas perlas, que trataba de ocultar bajando su rostro.

Como sea. ─ Al oírle la mujer levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una completamente opuesta, la cual segundos después se apartaba para ver al frente, a la nada. ─ No es como si disfrutase de estas cosas.

¿E-Eh? ¿E-Entonces por qué…? ─ Sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos por su acompañante, quien pronunciaba el nombre de su mejor amigo. Una suave sonrisa adorno las facciones de la Hyuuga. Él solo había asistido a esa cita porque Naruto se lo había pedido. Sin duda era una bella amistad a pesar de que su amo trataba de ocultarlo.

De pronto el llanto de un niño llegó a sus oídos, atrayendo la figura de un infante su atención, el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Parecía perdido.

Sin demora la peli azul se acercó a éste para preguntarle qué le pasaba, arrastrando con ella a su acompañante, quien les observaba en completo mutismo sin mucho interés aparentemente. El pequeño entre sollozos les dijo que no encontraba a su hermano mayor, que se había alejado mucho de donde él estaba y ahora no sabía cómo hallarlo.

No llores más, ¿sí? ─ Le decía con suavidad la chica mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. ─ Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo, ¿C-Cierto Sasuke-kun? ─ Sus vocablos llamaron la atención de su compañero, quien le miró con molestia. ¿Por qué tendría que cargar con ese niño? Se consultaba con clara irritabilidad. ¿De qué servía haberse alejado de esos dos idiotas, si ahora no podría torturar a su esclava por la culpa de un niñato?

¿Qué pasaría si se reusara? ¿Ella se enfadaría?. Sus ojos negros reflejaron por unos segundos la sorpresa de sus pensares. ¿Por qué le importaría si así fuera, si se molestara?

_Obvio, porque si así fuera ya no podría saborear de su cuerpo ese día, y quizás los siguientes._

Ante su deducción se cruzó de brazos fastidiado. ¿No se suponía que ese día era para levantar su ánimo? – Al menos eso había dicho el cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo – Pura mierda, o el karma le estaba haciendo pagar de alguna manera. ¿Podrían ser las dos cosas?. Un bufido escapó de sus labios.

Tsk. Como sea, pero… ─ Con uno de sus dedos le indicó a la que era su esclava que se acercara. Con clara vergüenza la mujer cumplió su petición, esperando lo que sea que éste tuviese que decirle. Con una mano a la altura de su corazón, la morena le sintió aproximarse a la altura de su oído, estremeciéndose al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca. ─…con esta me debes dos, y no podrás negarte.

Asintiendo la mujer bajó su rostro apenada, contrariada por lo que su amo podía hacerle ese día.

**…**

Así fue como buscaron entre las personas a quien era pariente de ese chico de no más de seis años. Había pasado aproximadamente media hora, y aún no daban con el hermano.

Cabizbajo el pequeño castaño bajó su mirada tratando de ocultar su dolor, de no mostrar sus deseos de llorar nuevamente. Sus expresiones fueron captadas por la mujer que iba a su lado, quien le tenía tomado de la mano. Deseaba decirle algo, ¿pero qué decir que no le hubiese dicho ya?

No debemos movernos mucho ─ De pronto la voz neutra del Uchiha atrajo la curiosidad de sus dos acompañantes. Irritado por la atención, éste volvió su vista al frente. ─ Él también debe estar buscándole.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios la mujer de cabello azulino le dio la razón tras unos segundos de estupefacción. El pequeño niño asintió mientras trataba de borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiese haber escapado de sus ojos, un poco más tranquilo ya.

¿Por qué no compramos unos helados, y nos sentamos en esa banca? ─ Dijo Hinata con su suave tono de voz, tras el silencio que se había posado entre los tres.

Fue de esa manera como terminaron disfrutando tanto la mujer como el pequeño infante de aquellos dulces fríos, mientras que el morocho solo se compró una bebida ya que no le gustaban las cosas empalagosas. Al terminar los dos menores se subieron al carrusel, mientras que el chico de oscura mirada los observaba en silencio dar la vuelta en esos caballos junto con las demás personas, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que expresaba al verles disfrutar de tal niñería.

Sus ojos negros reflejaron el asombro ante sus propios pensares, sin poder comprender qué estaba pasando con su persona. Aquello mismo había pasado unos minutos antes, claro que era diferente de cierta manera, ya que al ver a ese mocoso tan angustiado fue imposible no recordarse a sí mismo cuando era más pequeño.

_Itachi…_─ El nombre de su hermano asaltó sus memorias en un segundo, provocando que bajara en mirada, acto que fue apreciado por unos ojos blancos que en ese momento justo habían buscado su atención.

Al bajar de aquella atracción, el Uchiha esperaba a sus dos acompañantes entre todos esos padres que salían al encuentro de sus pequeños hijos, los cuales con una sonrisa en el rostro les decían que habían disfrutado de los caballos, que había sido muy divertido. La incomodidad llegaba a éste cuando su esclava con ese niño llegaban a su lado, con la misma sonrisa que aquellos infantes. Por unos segundos la idea de una familia juntos asaltó sus memorias, causando que desviase su rostro para que su compañera no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en su interior una vez más.

Sasuke-oniichan debió subirse, estuvo muy divertido, ¿no es así neesan? ─ Habló el pequeño niño de cabello color castaño. Sus vocablos hicieron que la morena asintiera mientras notaba cómo su amo evitaba verles. No entendía qué le ocurría, tal como hacía unos minutos cuando había estado subida en ese juego. ¿Podría ser que se sintiese mal?

E-Etto… ¿Sasuke-kun se siente bien? ─ Preocupada la mujer comenzó a acercar lentamente su mano hacia quien tenía frente suyo, pero fue detenida por la de éste. Sus ojos se encontraron. Sorpresa frente a aparente nada. El silencio los envolvió.

¡Hermano! ─ La voz del infante les sacó de sus confusiones, observando cómo éste corría hacía un chico que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos. Éste le recibió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello, seguramente diciendo lo preocupado que se había encontrado buscándolo.

"_Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas un pequeño niño lloraba entre los transeúntes que caminaban junto a él, cada uno metido en su propio mundo. Entre las muestras de su sufrimiento llamaba a su hermano, con quien había salido a disfrutar de una tarde en el parque, y lo había perdido de vista de un segundo al otro._

_De pronto una mano sobre su cabeza provocó que levantara su mirada sumida en dolor. Sus ojos negros fueron recibidos por la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, quien le decía que ya no llorase, que estaba a su lado y que siempre lo estaría."_

Incomodo por los recientes recuerdos el Uchiha bajaba su mirada en un intento por controlar sus emociones, por no reflejar lo que estaba expresando, pero aún así quien estaba junto a su persona se había percatado de su leve cambio, preocupándola.

Ustedes deben ser quienes cuidaron de Souta ─ El sujeto de la misma edad que ellos se acercó a donde estaban, dándole la mano a la ahora ruborizada peli azul ─ Gracias por cuidar de él, mi nombre es Takeshi.

E-Esto…Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata ─ Avergonzada la mujer posó su mirada en su mano que aún permanecía presa por la del chico, indecisa si debía apartarla o no. Pero una voz le sacó de sus pensares.

En vez de ponerte a ligar, deberías preocuparte más por tu hermano ─ El castaño hermano del pequeño se sorprendió ante lo oído, al sentir cómo aquel moreno hacía que soltase la mano de aquella peli azul para tomarla entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. ─ Nos vamos Hinata.

Asintiendo sin comprender en un comienzo la mujer se despidió de aquel infante que habían estado cuidando, y sin decir más se dejó llevar por quien era su amo. Al estar un poco alejados posó su atención en quien aún le mantenía sujeta, notando así la clara molestia impresa en su ser.

El silencio los envolvió, instantes donde la Hyuuga volvía sus blancas perlas hacia el frente, dejándose envolver por sus recuerdos.

…A mi…me hubiera gustado asistir a estos lugares con mi hermana…─ La suave voz de su esclava atrajo su atención, desconcertándolo. ¿Es que acaso no se llevaban bien? Después de todo, esa cría los había tratado de separar para así protegerle. Apenada la chica bajó su rostro al sentir su mirada sobre su persona. ─ N-No me malentienda, nos queremos mucho y nos protegemos, pero siempre ha habido cierta rivalidad por…mi padre.

Entrecerrando sus ojos el azabache volvió su vista al frente, tratando de apartar de sus pensamientos todos esos recuerdos junto a su progenitor, las palabras de aliento de su madre, el apoyo incesante de su hermano, la rivalidad que su padre le hacía sentir muchas veces cuando les comparaba. Su puño libre reflejo su rabia, aquel pasado oscuro que quería dejar atrás.

Pagaras los favores ahora Hinata. ─ La mirada blanquecina de la mujer mostró su asombro por lo escuchado, sin poder creer en sus palabras. ¿En verdad esperaba hacerlo en ese lugar? ─ La rueda de Chicago, vamos.

En el momento en el que iban a emprender su caminar nuevamente, sus pasos se vieron detenidos al escuchar sus nombres de parte de sus dos amigos. Con rapidez la Hyuuga dejó la calidez de esa mano conocida, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del moreno, quien ahora metía sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¿Dónde se habían metido? ─ Tratando de recobrar el aliento el rubio preguntaba una vez que estaba frente a quienes les habían dejado solos para irse a comer algo.

Naruto tiene razón, llevamos mucho rato buscándolos ─ Terminaba de decir su amiga peli rosa, quien posaba su mirada color jade sobre el Uchiha, el cual parecía estar teniendo un mal momento. ¿Estaba enfadado acaso porque habían llegado?. La preocupación volvía a instalarse en su pecho de solo pensarlo. ─ Sasuke-kun… ¿Ocurrió algo?

De hecho sí ─ Los ojos blancos de quien estaba a su lado le vieron con inquietud, nerviosa por lo que pudiese decir ya que estaba molesto. Cruzándose de brazos éste prosiguió con sus vocablos, soltando toda la frustración que llevaba dentro. ─ Estábamos por ir a una atracción, y ustedes par de idiotas aparecieron.

Irritado por la ofensa el Uzumaki le cogió del cuello, ignorando los llamados de sus dos compañeras que los observaban con preocupación.

¿Por quién crees que vinimos, ingrato? ─ Irritado el morocho se soltó del agarre para voltear y comenzar a alejarse ante la vista de los tres. Su espalda era vista con inquietud por la que era su esclava, pero en el momento en que se disponía a alcanzarlo, la otra chica que estaba con ellos se adelantó, dejándola con una angustia en su pecho mientras bajaba su rostro.

_Sakura-san lo ama, ella…podrá hacer más que yo_ ─ Su mirada buscó a ese ser que tenía su corazón, apreciando en sus orbes color cielo el dolor de ver a esa persona querida yendo tras otro ser, su mejor amigo. Deseaba decir algo, animarlo de alguna forma, pero algo en su interior no le dejaba. En su mente solo estaba la imagen de su amo con su amiga, ambos caminando uno junto al otro, imposibilitándole sonreír como quisiese para alegrar a nadie.

**…**

En completo mutismo la mujer de cabello rosa seguía al malhumorado Uchiha, quien iba unos pasos más adelante aún perdido en sus pensares, ella creía eso, ya que ni siquiera había notado su presencia, ¿o tal vez sí?

Ahora con mayor razón nos vamos a esa estúpida rueda ─ Sorprendida la chica solo pronunció que estaba bien, pensando que después de todo él sí la había sentido.

Al escuchar que esa no era la voz que esperaba, el moreno se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con quien siempre le había profesado amor eterno. De pronto unos enormes deseos de vengarse en contra de su esclava aparecieron, pero se evaporaron al asaltarle la realidad. Era obvio que ella preferiría estar junto a su rubio amigo, ya que era a quien quería.

_Estúpida esclava, ya me la cobrare _─ Pensaba para sí quien volvía su mirar por donde habían venido. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? ─ Sorprendida de no ser a quien esperaba, ésta bajó su rostro sin poder decir nada, incomoda por la mirada de malos amigos que éste le regalaba ─ ¿Dónde está la Hyuuga?

S-Supongo que se quedó con Naruto, consolándolo por lo afectado que se encontraba ─ Al terminar levantó su mirada, apreciando así como esa persona seguía viendo hacia el lugar por donde habían llegado. Deseaba tanto preguntarle si sentía algo por esa chica, si ellos tenían algo, mas le daba miedo consultar, de lo que pudiese sentir si la respuesta fuera afirmativa. ─ ¿Quieres regresar?.

Cerrando sus orbes a la oscuridad el azabache le dijo que se iba a su departamento, que no le siguiera, dejándole sola parada en medio de las personas que disfrutaban de ese sitio, aún con la incertidumbre impresa en su interior, dudando si debía volver donde Naruto o irse también.

**…**

Apretando sus puños sobre su regazo Hinata se debatía entre el vacío que expresaba, y la vergüenza que sentía por estar sentada junto al rubio de sus sueños. Ambos permanecían en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Creo que ellos se fueron juntos después de todo ─ Un estremecimiento a la altura del pecho fue lo que sintió la morena ante lo escuchado, provocando que se hundiese mucho más en su puesto en aquella banca color blanco. ─ Deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

En el momento en que el Uzumaki disponía a ponerse en pie, la suave voz de su compañera le hizo detenerse, que posase su atención en ella, quien aún mantenía su rostro cabizbajo.

T-Te duele mucho, ¿verdad? ─ Una sonrisa triste adornó las facciones del chico, quien por fin había salido de la estupefacción ante lo consultado. ¿Era tan obvio?

…Debería estar acostumbrado, pero no. ─ Con preocupación ésta levantó su mirada, solo para ver aquel sufrimiento en esa persona tan importante para ella. Deseaba tanto hacer algo por él, así como éste lo había hecho tantas veces sin darse cuenta con esa fuerza que siempre despedía. ─ Tú debes entenderme ahora, ¿no? ─ Sus miradas se encontraron, a espera de lo que tuviese que decirle. ─ A ti te gusta Sasuke idiota, ¿no?

**…**

Perdida en sus memorias la mujer de cabello azulino levantó su mirada, encontrándose en un camino conocido, visualizando con sus blancas orbes aquel edificio donde vivía su amo. Había estado tan sumida en sus memorias, en las palabras que Naruto le había dicho, que se dejó solamente guiar por sus pasos, los cuales le llevaron justo a ese sitio, sobre quien estaba aturdida.

¿Por qué le había afectado tanto? ¿Sería acaso porque no quería que él creyese eso?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al posar su atención en aquella puerta color blanco que tantas veces había golpeado. Mordiendo su labio inferior, su mano se detuvo justo cuando iba a llamar. Los pensamientos de éste con su amiga volvieron a invadirle, no deseando interrumpirlos. Fue por eso mismo que iba a voltear para irse, pero el ruido de algo romperse le hizo volver a su posición inicial, tocar preocupada para ver si algo le había pasado…

Pero miren quién vino. ─ Con clara preocupación la mujer dio paso hacia atrás. Él estaba bastante tomado, ¿Qué tanto alcohol podía haber ingerido en tan corto tiempo?. ─ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Naruto te dejó por Sakura nuevamente?

Buscaba herirla, eso ella lo sabía. No solo sus vocablos, el tono en que le hablaba se lo decía, también la postura de su cuerpo, sus expresiones. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban igual? Se consultaba mientras bajaba su rostro. Estaba cansada de ser herida. No quería enfrentar sus duras palabras, la cruel realidad que le tocaba vivir día a día. Sabía que Naruto no la veía como mujer, no tenía por qué refregárselo.

F-Fue un error venir… ─ En el instante en que disponía a marcharse, éste cogió con una de sus manos su brazo derecho. Ella no quería volverse a verle, estaba cansada de sentir rechazo al menos por ese día. Su indiferencia solo causaba más furia en quien le tenía sujeta. ─…Suélteme, por favor.

¿Qué sucede, la verdad duele Hyuuga? ─ Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de la mujer que aún el azabache mantenía capturada. Con dicho sentimiento volvió su rostro hacia éste, para explotar lo que sentía. ¿No era eso lo que él esperaba acaso?. Pero aunque no fuera así, ya era demasiado tarde, la indignación mezclada con lágrimas ya estaban en su rostro, en sus acciones.

¡Claro que duele! ¡No tiene porque recalcármelo! ─ Entre las gotas saladas que escapaban de sus blancas orbes, Hinata por fin comenzaba a soltar lo que expresaba ante el asombro de quien no le soltaba aún. ─ ¿Tanto disfruta verme sufrir? Yo sé que…Naruto-kun no me ve, que solo tiene ojos para…

Sus vocablos fueron callados por unos labios atacando los suyos con violencia, los cuales ni siquiera pidieron permiso para profundizar tal acto, sino que como pudo invadió con su lengua aquella cavidad que tantas veces había sido suya. El beso que en un comienzo la mujer luchaba por cortar, ahora se dejaba llevar tratando de responderle con la misma intensidad.

Un gemido escapaba de los labios de la chica al sentir cómo era levantada por el trasero, empotrándola contra la puerta de ese lugar, dando un espectáculo a cualquiera que se atreviese a pasar por ahí. Pero sus sentires estaban envueltos por la pasión del momento, por la tensión en la cual habían estado rodeados.

El aire pronto comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones, provocando que el azabache desplazara sus besos hacía el cuello de quien ahora cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por lo que éste le estaba provocando.

Naruto es un idiota por no verte. ─ Se escuchó de pronto de la boca del Uchiha, mientras seguía provocando deliciosas sensaciones en la mujer que tenía capturada con su cuerpo. Sus ojos negros volvieron en búsqueda de aquellos tan opuestos, notando la pasión impresa en esas blancas orbes. ─ ¿Debería estar agradecido por eso?

Al oírle la mujer desvió su rostro en un intento de esconder su vergüenza, lo nerviosa que se había puesto al escucharle.

¿S-Sakura-san…? ─ Mordiendo su labio inferior, la mujer se armó de valor por consultarle, ganándose aquella sonrisa tan característica llena de macabra diversión, inquietándola.

¿Creíste que descargaría mi libido con ella? ─ La timidez mezclada con asombro llegaba de nueva cuenta a las facciones de la morena, preguntándose cómo podía soltar éste algo como eso sin siquiera titubear un poco. ─ Ya te dije que no veo a Sakura de esa forma. ─ El estremecimiento volvía a tomar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica al percibir como aquel morocho se acercaba hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios. ─ Pero contigo es diferente, esclava.

No hubo tiempo para replica o sacar el habla, ya que nuevamente éste atacaba su boca para buscar desesperadamente su lengua con la suya, empezando así a batallar por dominar al contrario, todo eso mientras el Uchiha volvía a tomar de los muslos a la mujer para conducirla hacia el interior de su vivienda, sentándose así ahora en el sillón con ella en su regazo con ambas piernas abiertas, provocando que sus sexos se rozasen de vez en cuando mientras sus caricias cada vez subían más de tono.

Una de las manos del Uchiha fue guiada lentamente por el trasero de esta, tocando desde ahí aquel punto sensible sobre las ropas, ganándose unos cuantos suspiros por parte de Hinata, quien respiraba cada vez más intensamente.

¿Por qué no te quitas esos estorbosos pantalones? ─ Soltó éste de pronto sin perder la cercanía de sus labios. Antes de que la avergonzada mujer pudiese decir algo, la lengua del morocho delineando su boca le dejó sin habla, completamente desconcertada como siempre, con el latir de su corazón a mil por hora. ─ ¿o será mejor que te los quite yo?

Tras unos segundos de completo silencio, el azabache le indicó que se parase frente a él, siendo su orden cumplida de manera suave; debido a la personalidad de su esclava. Una vez hecho eso, éste se sentó en la orilla del mueble, para así con total parsimonia desabrochar la prenda de la tímida muchacha, quien desviaba su mirada una vez que aquellos pantalones suyos fueron sacados del camino.

El estremecimiento llegó a cada rincón de su cuerpo al percibir como su amo comenzaba a recorrer sus muslos. Su blanca mirada buscó con curiosidad la figura del hombre que estaba sentado frente suyo, encontrándose con sus ojos sumidos por el deseo, con esa sonrisa de ángel demonio que tanto le exaltaba. Trago grueso al notar como de pronto uno de los dedos de éste acarició su sexo sobre su pequeña braga color blanco invierno, mientras sus ojos negros se deleitaban con las expresiones que la mujer le regalaba con cada movimiento que ejercía.

Pronto la humedad llegaba a aquellos que seguían dando placer a quien inconscientemente apretaba sus piernas debido al escalofrío que recorría todo su ser. Un gemido ahogado de pronto escapó de sus rojizos labios de solo percibir como uno de aquellos intrusos se colaba entre sus bragas, perdiéndose entre la calidez de su interior.

La estorbosa prenda fue quitada también del camino, mostrándole al azabache lo excitada que la mujer se encontraba, lo que él y solo él le provocaba, logrando que sonriera con orgullo mientras pensaba que Naruto jamás le haría sentir de esa forma.

¿Te gusta lo que te hago Hinata? ─ Mordiendo su labio inferior la chica desvió su rostro sumido en la pena. Él sabía que jamás lo aceptaría de cuenta propia por su timidez, mas no necesitaba escucharlo, porque su cuerpo se lo mostraba.

S-Sí, m-me…gusta ─ La sorpresa se instaló en las facciones del morocho, quien dirigió sus oscuras orbes a aquellas tan contrarias. Como era de suponerse, ella estaba sumida en su cortedad, pero aun así lograba verse la determinación en sus palabras. ─ Aunque…me da pena de igual manera…

Una carcajada rompió el mutismo que se había creado después de lo dicho por la mujer, quien ahora volvía a morder con insistencia su ya rojizo labio todo por los nervios, porque creía que quizás debió permanecer en silencio.

Tendré que recompensarte por la sinceridad ─ De un solo movimiento la ropa interior de la mujer fue despedazada y tirada a algún rincón del living. Todo eso ante la vista de ésta, quien pronto gimió intensamente al percibir como dos dedos más acompañaban al primer intruso, los cuales seguían abriéndose paso en su interior, causando que inconscientemente sus caderas comenzasen a moverse en sincronía para así obtener más placer.

Divertido por las reacciones de la chica el azabache decidió regalonearla más, acercando su rostro a aquella jugosa intimidad, buscando con su lengua aquel delicioso clítoris y brindarle más calor, deleitándose con los gemidos incontrolables que brotaban desde lo más profundo del alma de esa mujer. Lamer, sorber y morder, todo eso acompañado del movimiento de su mano, de esos dedos que ya percibían como su esclava llegaría al orgasmo.

Los movimientos de sus dedos comenzaron a tornarse más rápidos y agresivos, logrando que la mujer gimiera sin poder contenerse mientras trataba de no caer, ya que sus piernas parecía que perdían cada vez más sus fuerzas. Pronto el Uchiha se puso a su altura para fundir sus labios sin dejar ni una vez de invadir en su interior. La batalla de sus lenguas iba de acorde con lo que la mujer estaba experimentando, hasta que ésta no pudo continuar, y solo se centró en el calor que pronto se extendió en todo su cuerpo mientras su mente se perdía en el limbo del placer.

Entretanto el Uchiha saboreaba lo que ella le había ofrecido, sonriendo al verla recuperar la conciencia, al notar como volvía a reflejar su tímida personalidad de solo notarle beber sus jugos que habían permanecido entre sus dedos.

Sin decir palabra alguna el chico se quitó sus prendas, indicándole a la mujer que hiciese lo mismo con las suyas que cubrían la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Al estar una vez desnudos frente al otro, la Hyuuga le vio sentarse de nueva cuenta, indicándole que se situara encima suyo como lo había hecho anteriormente. Asintiendo lentamente ella cumplió su mandato, sacándole un suspiro a ambos al rozar sus intimidades, sintiendo el aliento del contrario por la cercanía de sus rostros.

De pronto la sorpresa se instalaba en las facciones de la peli azul. Él había hecho que rodease con sus dedos su pene, haciéndole estremecer al notar lo excitado que ya se hallaba.

¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma, esclava? ─ Un suspiro brotaba de la boca del morocho al mostrarle lo que desease que hiciera, al rozar la punta de su miembro en la húmeda entrada de la avergonzada mujer ─ hazlo lentamente, quiero sentirte poco a poco…

Fue así como pausadamente Hinata le guió hacia dentro suyo, levantándose un poco para que así lograse acceder como éste lo había pedido.

A-Ah…─ Suaves quejidos salieron de la boca color cereza de la mujer, la cual era música para los oídos de quien la sostenía de las caderas, hasta que por fin el sentimiento de llenado les invadió recorriéndolos, haciendo que permanecieran quietos por unos segundos, solo sintiéndose, besándose hasta perder el aliento.

Se siente tan bien, tan húmedo y caliente…─ Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, él comenzó a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas, indicándole cómo debía moverse, sacando de sus bocas incontables suspiros ahogados. ─ A-Así, muévete para mí…

Sin dejar de besarse la chica continuó moviéndose, llenándose de todo lo que ese hombre podía brindarle, gimiendo intensamente al sentir como sus pechos eran apretados, conteniéndose de gritar al sentir como sus pezones eran jalados para luego ser devorados por quien ahora le indicaba que se moviese con más rapidez.

Solo el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando inundaba el living, solo sus respiraciones acompasadas eran las que los acompañaban, todo eso mientras sus corazones latían cada vez más intensidad, sin dejar de acariciarse, de recorrer cada centímetro del contrario.

Pronto el azabache percibió que su esclava llegaría a su límite, ya que sus paredes internas apretaban su miembro indicándoselo. Ella se correría y él quería que ambos llegasen juntos, por lo que de rápidamente la sujetó para recostarla en el sillón con su persona sobre ella. Aún dentro suyo éste le calló con sus labios, con su lengua buscando la suya.

De improvisto la mujer no había logrado responder más a sus besos, ya que éste había comenzado a embestirla cada más rápido, más profundo y golpeando justo donde provocaba que perdiese lentamente la conciencia. Sasuke cortó aquella batalla de sus bocas por un vencedor, para así observarla gemir, para ver aquellos voluminosos pechos moverse al compás del movimiento de sus caderas, hasta que un gemido intenso de parte de la mujer junto con un gruñido soltado desde lo más profundo de su ser fue escuchado. Ambos habían llegado a la cima juntos, cayendo el cuerpo del chico sobre ésta, juntos tratando de recuperar el aliento, de volver en sí.

Jamás me cansaré de esto ─ Murmuró el Uchiha entre respiros, para segundos después levantarse lo suficiente para no seguir cargando a la morena, la cual le veía con sus mejillas adornadas con un intenso rojizo ─ vayamos a mi habitación.

**…**

De nueva cuenta ambos morenos se hallaban tratando de recuperar el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones. Lo habían hecho una vez más al llegar a la alcoba de éste, al caer sin percatarse sobre la cama de dos plazas por estarse besando todo el camino. Ahora la mujer trataba de volver a respirar con normalidad recargada sobre el pecho de su amante, mientras éste cerraba sus oscuras orbes a la oscuridad, abriéndolas al escuchar la suave voz de su acompañante.

…Debo volver pronto a casa. ─ Su intento por levantarse fue impedido por unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Su piel se estremeció al sentir el aliento del azabache en su cuello ─… ¿S-Sasuke-sama?

Iré a ver a Itachi… ─ ¿Acaso se refería a su hermano? Se consultó la Hyuuga mientras dudaba si acariciar su cabello o no, ya que algo en su interior lo hacía sentir tan frágil. Negando levemente se dijo internamente que no era momento de dudas, y fue así como pasaba suavemente sus dedos por aquellos rebeldes cabellos negros.

El silencio los acogió tras esos vocablos, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la dulce peli azulada. Él amaba a su hermano, tanto así que dejaría atrás su doloroso pasado vivido en aquella casa aunque sea por un día. Fue en ese momento que lo ocurrido con ese pequeño niño asaltó sus pensares, ¿Acaso sería posible que hubiera recordado algo, y por eso se molestó con el hermano de Souta por extraviarlo?

La mujer decidió guardar sus interrogantes para sí misma, no importunarlo con sus dudas y solo hacerle compañía. Fue por eso que ahora se animaba a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, perderse nuevamente entre esos ojos negros que le veían con cierta confusión.

Aquí estaré para Sasuke-sama, todo el tiempo que sea necesario. ─ Sin decir nada más ésta terminó de acortar la distancia de sus labios, dejándose llevar por la extraña calidez que se desenvolvía en su interior, tratando de no hacer caso a las palpitaciones de su corazón como ya tantas veces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 23:-**

_**Notas Dark**_: _Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. No les daré más "escusas" por mi retraso, solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Había una persona que me había dado su correo, pero siento decirle que no salió escrito. Igual, ella (el) me pedía permiso para subir alguna de mis ediciones a FB. Solo quería decirle que no había problema en ello, siempre y cuando se me diera el crédito por la edición, y el crédito a la autora del fanart si yo lo tenia puesto. También habían unas personas que me preguntaban que era el complejo de Edipo, y espero que en este capitulo se hallan aclarado sus dudas, y si no es así, me avisan para en el próximo capitulo poner una mini reseña de eso. _

_Deseaba de igual manera darle la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y por supuesto a quienes han empezado a incursionar en el SasuHina debido a mi historia. Soy feliz de leer cosas como esas, ya saben, por mi meta de traer mas fans a la pareja._

Dollisapi Do Tao: Hola! Tiempo sin leerte!. ¿Enserio lo harías? ¿Seria mucha molestia pedir que me corrigieras en lo que pudieses los capítulos anteriores?. No me importaría la tardanza, solo te lo agradecería de corazón si pudieses hacerlo. Ah. Y mi feliz de que este fic te esté atrapando más que Destiny. Gracias de antemano por el ofrecimiento

_Besitos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_

_DarkAmy-chan_


	24. Chapter 24

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género**: Romance/Humor

**Beta:** Luchia-chan (Mil gracias)

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esclava Sexual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba nerviosa, angustiada por haber tenido que mentirle a su padre, porque no sabía lo que podría ocurrir en casa de su amo. Hinata tenía claro que ella no era la verdadera novia del azabache que iba a su lado conduciendo. Pero a pesar de que ambos no tenían ese tipo de relación, o que incluso no hubiera sentimientos de por medio, sentía que quería estar ahí con él, apoyarle en eso que tanto le afectaba, demostrarle que no estaba solo como creía aunque no lo quisiese mostrar.

Cerrando sus parpados recordó esas escenas tan marcadas en su mente, cuando su amo había llegado a su habitación en búsqueda de sexo, de olvidarse de lo que le estaba afectando, tal como muchas veces lo había hecho. Y siempre era por la misma razón: Su familia.

Había algo que le preocupaba con supremacía, y era cómo lo había apreciado esta mañana al despertar.

"_Aún podía visualizarse abriendo lentamente sus blancas orbes a la luz, encontrándose con un calor conocido, con aquellos ojos negros perdidos en algún rincón del blanco techo de su dormitorio. _

_Sentía que debía darle fuerzas de alguna manera, y no estaba segura si eso debía ser mediante palabras. Fue por eso que prefirió seguir lo que su corazón le indicaba, asintiendo decidida para luego apoyar sus pechos sobre el de quien ahora le veía sin comprender, con esa clásica expresión neutra en su rostro. Sonriendo con suavidad la morena acortó las distancias entre ambos, posando con cierta inquietud sus labios sobre los de quien ahora la atraía más hacía si, profundizando lo que había comenzado._

_Sasuke-sama no está solo ─ Los vocablos de la mujer provocaron una inquietante incomodidad en quien ahora desviaba su mirada. No entendía por qué le estaba permitiendo acceder tanto a su vida, a sus debilidades. Sonriendo de nueva cuenta la chica se apartó recostándose sobre el colchón, mirando hacía donde él había estado observando con anterioridad en silencio. ─...Q-Quisiera ir con usted si me lo permite. _

_El silencio les rodeó por unos momentos, instantes en que las oscuras orbes del morocho volvían a posarse donde habían estado viendo minutos antes. _

_No eres mi verdadera novia esclava, ¿en verdad quieres seguir actuando como si lo fueras? ─ Al terminar éste volvía su atención a quien estaba a su lado, notando como ella volvía a mirarle para sonreírle una vez más._

_No me molesta actuar como si lo fuera, si es por estar a su lado apoyándolo ─ El asombro llegaba por unos segundos a las facciones del Uchiha, quien cerraba una vez más sus párpados. Algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien, que cada vez más se sentía como una verdadera relación, que en verdad la necesitaba a su lado. ¿Qué tanto podía estar cambiando el acuerdo entre ambos? ¿Debía seguir adelante con eso?_

_Haz lo que quieras ─ Tras lo dicho el de cabello oscuro se sentó en la orilla de la cama, para segundos después ponerse de pie como Dios lo había traído a este mundo. Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se llenaron de color al apreciar su desnudez, al no entender cómo aquello no le daba una pizca de vergüenza. ─ Báñate conmigo."_

**... **

Si mi padre llegase a hacer un comentario...─ La voz seria de quien iba conduciendo le sacó de sus recuerdos, comprendiendo enseguida a lo que iba con éste, después de todo ella también muchas veces pasaba por situaciones similares, o esa es la idea que podía darse por ahora.

D-Descuida, sé cómo funciona eso... ─ Por unos segundos la mirada oscura del chico se posó en la mujer que iba sentada a su lado, apreciando la triste sonrisa que le regalaba. A sus memorias vinieron las escenas de cómo el progenitor de ella le ofendía e incluso le levantaba la mano. ¿Cómo podían tener tantas similitudes?. ─ Todo estará bien.

Media sonrisa se posó en el rostro del azabache tras lo escuchado. Sabía que quizás eso sería imposible, pero de igual forma le gustaba esa manera de ser de ella de tratar de darle fuerzas aun cuando no eran nada. Después de todo así eran las cosas, ¿Por qué empeñarse en acompañarle, en apoyarle? ¿Acaso se debía a su buen corazón, o había algo más?

"_...Yo amo a Naruto-kun"_

Sin darse cuenta las manos de éste apretaron el manubrio al recordar las palabras que tantas veces su esclava le había dicho. ¿Por qué le hacían sentirse así ahora? ¿Por qué deseaba matar al idiota de su mejor amigo cada vez que escuchaba eso? ¿Por qué sus actuares para con ella fueron cambiando?. Negó ante sus interrogantes. No era momento para estar pensando en esas cosas. Hoy era el día en que tendría que enfrentar su pasado una vez más, pero a pesar de que no le gustaba del todo la idea aún, se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se centraron en las calles aledañas, notando de esa forma que estaban próximos a los recintos de su familia, deteniéndose justo frente a una casa de gran tamaño de color blanco invierno, con ese hermoso jardín delantero que su madre siempre se dedicaba a cuidar.

Qué hermosa casa. ─ Murmuró con fascinación la ojiblanca, apreciando con su mirada aquella residencia de dos pisos, nerviosa por saber cómo la recibirían los familiares de su supuesto novio. De improvisto una mano cogiendo su mentón le invitó a posar su atención en quien estaba a su lado, recibiendo con sorpresa los labios de quien era su amo. Al separarse la morena volvía a recuperar la conciencia, perdiéndose en las oscuras orbes de su amante.

Solo sé tú misma, y permanece a mi lado ─ Asintiendo Hinata colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de quien ahora le veía con asombro. La suave sonrisa de ésta le había descolocado. ¿Es que acaso le había puesto algo nervioso?. Negó para sus adentros, ya que eso no sería. Era imposible que así fuera.

Mientras Sasuke-sama sea fuerte, yo también lo seré por él. ─ Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se llenaron de color por sus propias palabras, y desviando su mirada prosiguió nerviosa ─ Después de todo... ─ Con la misma mueca de sinceridad y dulzura volvió su atención hacia el silencioso morocho, quien parecía haberse perdido en el ambiente que se había formado. ─ Soy la _novia_ de Sasuke-sama, ¿no?

Media sonrisa se formó en las facciones del azabache, quien volvía a asaltar la boca de quien trataba de responderle de la misma manera hasta quedar sin aliento.

Mi _novia_ es la mayor de las tontas. ─ Sin despegar las distancias, sus alientos se mezclaban, trataban de recuperar el aire perdido, extraviándose en la mirada del contrario hasta que el Uchiha cerró sus párpados ─ Pero, gracias por estar aquí.

El corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir con fuerza ante lo escuchado, al apreciar la sinceridad de sus palabras, sin poder comprender lo que su interior estaba expresando de nueva cuenta por esa persona que estaba cerca de él. Esa no era la primera vez que le provocaba ese sentir, ese palpitar intenso en su pecho, y tal como otras veces, no era en el momento de tener relaciones.

Contrariada por sus emociones la de los ojos blancos bajó su rostro, diciendo con su suave voz que era mejor que entrasen, que debían estar esperándolos. Asintiendo el azabache volvió su atención hacia ese hogar que le había traído tantos buenos como malos recuerdos, armándose de fuerzas se dispuso a enfrentar sus fantasmas.

**...**

Al tocar la puerta de entrada fueron recibidos por la suave sonrisa de la progenitora del Uchiha, quien abrazaba a ambos chicos, feliz de que su hijo menor accediera a venir a ver a su hermano, aun cuando la situación con su esposo se encontraba tan tensa como cuando se había marchado del que era su hogar.

Itachi estará muy contento de verte Sasuke-kun. Estoy tan feliz de que vinieras ─ Desviando su rostro éste le respondió que aún no estaba seguro de su decisión, pero que ya no había vuelta atrás. Sonriendo por bajo la chica de cabellos azules pensaba que su amo era alguien muy valiente, que a pesar de lo afectado que se encontraba por esas memorias que le traía su antigua casa, su padre, ahí estaba enfrentando sus temores, y todo por el amor a su hermano.

Al acceder a la vivienda la Hyuuga quedó sorprendida por las bellas decoraciones, por los hermosos muebles que adornaban el living y el comedor, por la amplitud y sencillez que lograba apreciarse. Era la calidez de esa madre que los veía con fascinación, era la esencia de ella la que se esparcía por ese hogar y le gustaba, le recordaba tanto a su propia madre.

T-Tiene una hermosa casa Mikoto-san ─ Murmuró con respeto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido.

Con ternura la mujer mayor agradeció sus vocablos, diciéndole que Sasuke podría darle un recorrido completo, para así darle tiempo a ella de arreglar la mesa para que pudiesen almorzar apenas llegase su esposo. Al oír que su progenitor no se encontraba el azabache bajó su mirada por unos segundos, para luego decirle a su esclava que lo siguiera, que le enseñaría su habitación.

Asintiendo la ojiblanca se inclinó con respeto hacia la madre de su amo, siguiendo de cerca al Uchiha por las escaleras que los llevarían a los dormitorios.

Al llegar al segundo piso de la residencia, el morocho detuvo sus pasos. Las blancas perlas que la mujer tenía por ojos le observaron en silencio, apreciando como la mirada de éste se ensombrecía recordando tal vez su pasado en dicho lugar. Angustiada le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Al notar su toque el hombre volvió su atención hacia quien estaba a su lado, notando como los pómulos de su esclava se llenaban de un rosa pálido.

S-Sasuke-sama... ¿me enseñaría la que era su habitación? ─ Una sonrisa de ángel demonio se posó en las facciones del moreno, quien internamente agradecía por distraerle de sus angustiosas memorias, y tendría que pagárselo como se debía. Al notar esa mirada llena de maldad que éste le brindaba, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de quien ahora ponía su atención en el suelo alfombrado, como si eso fuera lo más interesante.

Con gusto te mostraré mi alcoba, mi antigua cama, esclava ─ con el rostro sumamente enrojecido la Hyuuga fue llevada hacia una de las puertas que se encontraban cerradas, encontrándose de frente con el sitio donde su amo dormía antes de que se marchase, con el lugar completamente ordenado, y una cama de una plaza y media cubierta con su cubrecama color azul oscuro. Estaba asombrada por el orden, por todos los premios que estaban colgados en las paredes, e incluso las medallas junto a muchos de ellos.

Sasuke-sama es muy bueno en deportes ─ Pronunciaba con fascinación la ojiblanca mientras sus pasos lentamente le comenzaban a llevar hacia las distinciones de quien solo le veía en completo mutismo. Al no obtener repuesta la chica volteó a verle, encontrándose con una mirada perdida, con unas manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Posando su atención en la alfombra que cubría el suelo, ésta pidió perdón por hacerle recordar cosas tristes, que no era su intención.

El silencio les rodeó tras aquella disculpa, formándose entre ambos un aire lleno de dolorosas memorias.

Me esforzaba por ser el mejor, pero él solo tenía ojos para Itachi ─ Con una suave sonrisa la chica que portaba un sencillo vestido color blanco con pequeñas flores azules se acercó a quien se volvía a sorprender por la muestra de afecto que su esclava le brindaba. Tanta fue su estupefacción, que no atinó a nada al notar cómo era abrazado por la cintura, cómo ella enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

Te esforzaste mucho, debió ser agotador ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente ese calor que solo esa mujer le hacía sentir, que le provocaba cosas que nunca antes había sentido, que le hacía actuar como jamás lo había hecho. Era por eso que ahora sus brazos la envolvían atrayéndola más hacia sí, bajando su rostro para perderse en el aroma a lavanda que desprendía. Se sentía tan en paz.

_En verdad se había esmerado mucho porque él lo viera, porque le dedicase unas simples palabras de aceptación._

En completo mutismo el chico comenzó a besar el cuello de quien ahora reprimía un gemido de solo sentir sus caricias, su aliento cálido sobre su piel.

N-No...a-alguien podría... ─ Pero sus vocablos fueron callados por el beso arrasador de quien ahora comenzaba a subir aquella molesta prenda que ella portaba, para luego tomarla en brazos y arrinconarla contra una de las paredes.

El calor iba subiendo por sus cuerpos, propagándose por aquella habitación. Los ruidos que brotaban de los rosados labios de la Hyuuga eran silenciados por aquella traviesa boca de su amo, quien acariciaba esas blancas piernas que tanto le gustaban, encendiéndolos a ambos aún más.

Sera rápido. No hagas mucho ruido esclava. ─ Murmuró el morocho roncamente por lo excitado que se encontraba. La Hyuuga no supo en qué momento éste se había deshecho de sus bragas, pero ahora solo podía morder su labio inferior al sentir como su miembro rozaba su intimidad. Se sentía morir por la necesidad que expresaba en su interior, por el deseo de volverse uno. ¿Acaso en verdad se había vuelto una pervertida?. La mueca de ángel demonio que el azabache le regalaba le sacó de sus cavilaciones, temiendo que quizás él hubiese leído sus pensamientos ─ Estas muy mojada, muy caliente...

Cerrando sus ojos la mujer apretó sus labios. Sabía que su amo la estaba torturando al limitarse a solo rozar sus sexos, al hacer como si la fuese a penetrar, para luego sacar lo que había ingresado. Al notar sus expresiones el moreno sonrió complacido, y de un solo movimiento accedió a esa calidez que lo envolvía, que le apretaba sumiéndolo al placer.

Sin esperar empezó a invadir cada vez más intensamente a quien ahora escondía el rostro en su cuello en un intento por no ser escuchada. Un gemido reprimido escapó de sus bocas en el momento en que la peli azul se sujetaba de los hombros de éste, para subirse a sus caderas y pudiese tener mejor acceso, nublándose ambos por lo expresado, por el deseo que sentían cada vez que estaban juntos.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta atrajeron la atención de ambos, y sin moverse escucharon la voz de la madre del Uchiha hablar:

Sasuke-kun, ¿están ahí? ─ Divertido el morocho volvió a arremeter contra la avergonzada ojiblanca que apenas murmuraba por bajo que se detuviese, que los pillarían, mas sus peticiones no fueron escuchadas, ya que las embestidas cada vez se hacían más intensas y profundas. Conteniendo sus gruñidos el chico logro responder que sí, que qué era lo que quería porque estaba ocupado. Tras lo dicho volvió a besar a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, ahogando los espasmos que les invadían con cada presión ─ Itachi te está esperando, no te demores en ir a saludarle.

...Fue emocionante por un segundo, ¿no lo crees esclava? ─ Susurró el azabache tras oír cómo su madre se alejaba del lugar, sin despegar un milímetro la distancia del beso cortado. La respuesta nunca llegó, solo una mirada esquiva fue lo que la mujer pudo dar antes de que su conciencia comenzase a perderse nuevamente. Pronto acabarían juntos nuevamente.

**... **

Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de la avergonzada chica de cabello azulino. Hacía unos minutos que habían logrado ir al baño a arreglarse las ropas, a limpiarse cualquier rastro de lo que habían estado haciendo. Terminando de acomodarse su vestido, se consultaba internamente por qué permitía aquello, por qué no le enfadaba. Sabía que eso no era producto de su timidez, porque sentía que podría decirle al chico que estaba atrás suyo que no quería que hiciera más eso, pero nada salía de su boca. ¿Era acaso que también le gustaban esas circunstancias?.

Le estaba afectando. Su trato con Uchiha Sasuke estaba influyendo un poco en su manera de ser.

Es hora de ver a ese ingrato de mi hermano. ¿Estás lista? ─ Asintiendo la morena volteó para comenzar a seguirle en silencio. Estaba algo nerviosa por conocer a esa persona tan importante para su amo, tan significativa como para venir a ese hogar que le traía tantos amargos recuerdos. Sus pasos se vieron detenidos al estar frente a una puerta, al sentir como su amo tocaba avisando que entraría.

Al acceder al lugar en cuestión, la Hyuuga se sorprendió de sentir unos ojos negros puestos sobre su persona. Su mirada no era como la de quien estaba a su lado, en esas orbes oscuras lograba apreciarse más vida, más emociones que en las del menor de los Uchiha. Sin querer los pómulos de la mujer se colorearon de rosa pálido, mientras sus blancas perlas que tenía por ojos se desviaban hacia cualquier sitio evitando a quien estaba recostado en aquella cama en frente suyo.

Nunca esperé verte en este estado, hermano. ─ El ambiente tenso que había estado experimentando la ojiblanca se vio cortado por las palabras de su amante, al lograr que el familiar de éste ahora pusiera su atención en él.

Descuida, no fue para tanto, sabes que madre exagera en esas cosas ─ Con una suave sonrisa en el rostro la morena los escuchaba conversar de manera serena, demostrándole así que no estaba equivocada y que ambos se llevaban muy bien. Sin querer el recuerdo suyo junto a su hermana asaltó sus memorias, inquietándola levemente. ─ ¿No vas a presentar a quien te acompaña Sasuke?

Las mejillas de la chica volvían a reflejar su vergüenza, esta vez al sentir como ambos centraban su atención en su persona. No sabía qué decir, cómo presentarse. ¿Acaso debía decir que era _novia _de quien había hecho un trato hace ya bastante tiempo?

Es la novia de tu hermano, su nombre es Hinata. ¿No es linda Itachi? ─ La sorpresa llegaba a todos los presentes al escuchar la suave voz de la madre de los Uchiha, quien ahora se situaba junto a la sonrojada morena que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

M-Mucho gusto. Soy Hyuuga Hinata, novia de S-Sasuke-kun ─ Al escucharle decir al chico que le daba mucho gusto conocerla, la del cabello azulino y mirada blanquecina le sonrió en respuesta. Él se percibía como un buen chico, bastante diferente al que era su amo, eso era lo que pensaba, antes de que la otra mujer que se hallaba en ese sitio le preguntase si podía ayudarle con algunas cosas, lo cual con mucho gusto aceptó, dejando solos a ambos morenos los cuales les habían estado observando hasta perderlas de vista.

Termina con ella Sasuke. ─ Al no obtener respuesta por parte del nombrado, éste prosiguió con sus vocablos. ─ Ella no se ve de tu estilo, es una buena chica.

Los gustos pueden cambiar ─ Murmuró el menor enfrentando la mirada de su hermano, el cual le observaba en silencio, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Podía confiar en sus palabras, o solo estaba tan encaprichado que se empeñaba a creer en eso?.

Los gustos pueden cambiar Sasuke, pero las personas no. ─ Frunciendo el entrecejo quien estaba de pie se dio la vuelta mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos. ─ Por lo que tengo entendido, ella debe ser la heredera de la corporación de arquitectos Hyuuga. ¿Crees que a su padre le parecerá bien que su hija se relacione con un jugador como tú?

El silencio volvía a reinar entre ambos ante esas palabras, creando un ambiente de tensión, donde ninguno se movía de su posición.

Vine a ver cómo estabas, y veo que estás bien. ─ Comenzando a caminar el azabache menor se detuvo justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. ─ Le avisaré a Hinata que vas a dormir y no quieres ser despertado. Adiós.

Un suspiro de resignación escapaba de los labios de quien permanecía sentado en su cama. Aún no concebía el hecho de que su hermano no lograba madurar del todo, que no viese sus errores, que no intentase demostrarle a su padre que él estaba equivocado y le cerrase la boca ante las opiniones que tenía sobre su hijo menor.

Aun así, pareciera que esa chica fuese realmente importante de alguna manera... ─ Soltó al aire antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente por donde había desaparecido una de las personas más importantes para él.

**...**

Al llegar a la cocina el moreno se quedó en la puerta de acceso a ésta, apreciando como su esclava escuchaba atenta las explicaciones de su progenitora, la cual le hablaba sobre diferentes platillos que podría enseñarle la próxima vez que le visitaran.

"_Termina con ella Sasuke. Ella no se ve de tu estilo, es una buena chica."_

Los vocablos que su hermano le había dicho hacía unos minutos asaltó sus pensares, causando que su atención se centrara netamente en aquella mujer de ojos blancos, la misma que ahora se percataba de su presencia y le sonreía con suavidad.

En el momento en que el morocho se disponía a acercarse, el sonido de unas llaves en la entrada provocó que su cuerpo se tensara, que se quedase quieto en ese lugar. Al notar su reacción, la peli azul se acercó a su persona para tomar su mano con suavidad. Los ojos negros del Uchiha se posaron en ésta, apretándole levemente en un intento de mostrar que estaba bien, que agradecía que estuviese ahí.

¿A qué has venido Sasuke? ─ Preocupada Mikoto se acercó diciéndole que le había dicho que vendría a ver a su hermano, que Itachi quería verlo, mas el recién llegado permanecía con esa expresión de disgusto, enfrentándose en un duelo de miradas agrias con su hijo menor ─ Lo sé, pero no pensé que se atrevería a volver a pisar este hogar. ¿O se te olvidó que fuiste tú quien se fue por cuenta propia?

No has cambiado nada viejo, aún no logras ver tus errores ─ Una mirada angustiada era la que poseía la Hyuuga al escucharle, ya que sentía que a pesar de lo duro que había sonado, podía percibir el dolor escondido. ¿Cuántas veces había querido decirle algo como eso a su progenitor, y no había tenido el valor?.

Tsk. ¿Crees que un crío va a venir a enseñarme algo? ¿O es que vienes por dinero? ─ Los ojos negros del menor reflejaron su asombro. No entendía lo que había escuchado. ¿Es que acaso él no estaba viviendo...?. Inconscientemente su mirada se volvió hacia su madre, captando así como reusaba verle. Estaba todo claro para él, no había necesidad de oírlo de los labios de nadie.

Vámonos Hinata, no hay nada más que hacer aquí. ─ Bajando la mirada unos segundos la susodicha asintió levemente. Soltándole la mano a su amo, ella se acercó a la mamá de este para disculparse por los inconvenientes, por no poder comer lo que habían preparado.

No digas eso, soy yo quien debe disculparse por todo. ─ Abrazándola por unos momentos Mikoto se dirigió luego a su hijo, para rodearlo con sus brazos también, agradeciendo que viniera a pesar de lo que podría pasar.

Comenzando a avanzar hacia la puerta de salida, los vocablos del Uchiha mayor se hicieron escuchar, todo después de haber visto a quien acompañaba a su hijo cuando ella se despedía de él con una pequeña reverencia. Al escucharle decir que ella se veía mucho para su malcriado hijo, la morena no supo por qué sus pies se detuvieron, por qué sus manos se apretaron con fuerza a la altura de su corazón. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo en verdad se sentía enfadada, molesta porque ese sujeto no podía ver el esfuerzo que su hijo había hecho siempre por él.

Era tanta su indignación, que hasta el azabache se sorprendió de verle voltear y encarar al que era su padre.

**... **

"_No diga eso. Sasuke-kun es una persona muy fuerte, quien es muy bueno en todo lo que hace. ¿Por qué como su padre no puede darse cuenta de eso?"_

L-Lo siento mucho. S-Se que no tenía ningún derecho de meterme... ─ Ignorando sus palabras el chico detuvo el vehículo sorprendiéndola, provocando que se sonrojase al sentir su oscura mirada sobre ella. ¿Acaso se había molestado?. ¿Debía disculparse nuevamente?. Mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa la mujer solo permaneció con el rostro cabizbajo, esperando lo que sea que le dijera.

Dijiste que estarías a mi lado, que no estaba solo. ¿No es así? ─ Asintiendo sin comprender la Hyuuga buscó aquellos ojos negros con sus blancas orbes, notando esa seriedad que le caracterizaba en quien ahora volvía su atención al frente, al camino. ─ Iremos a esa cabaña que fuimos la otra vez, hasta el lunes.

¿E-Eh?...P-Pero...si no llego... ─ Sin siquiera inmutarse el azabache le dijo que llamara a Sakura, que le pidiese a ella que la cubriese, que le inventase cualquier cosa para que ésta le llamase a su padre diciéndole que se quedaría en su casa. La morena no pudo evitar pensar por unos segundos en lo egoísta que era, mas sabía que había hecho una promesa, y podía entender que no quería estar solo en esos momentos, era comprensible. ─ D-De acuerdo, lo haré.

El auto volvió a retomar el camino tras lo escuchado, en el mismo instante en que la mujer de cabellos azules se dispuso a hablar por su celular.

Rogaba porque Sakura no le hiciera muchas preguntas, porque su padre no lo tomase mal y no le castigase. Realmente quería ir con su amo, estar con él para demostrar que sus vocablos eran ciertos, que ella estaría cuando le necesitase.

**... **

Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de la Hyuuga mientras preparaba algo para que comiesen. Hacía aproximadamente media hora que habían llegado a esa cabaña de los familiares del que era su amo, que por suerte siempre se encontraba impecable, ya que estaba encargada a unos empleados para que siempre la mantuviesen impecable, con las provisiones que debía tener en caso de que alguien fuese a quedarse unos días.

Había estado extremadamente nerviosa cuando había tenido que llamar a su compañera, quien por suerte no había preguntado mucho, solo le había hecho prometer que le contaría lo sucedido cuando volviese. Jamás había sido buena para mentir, y sentía que ahora lo tenía que hacer seguido. ¿Qué le podría decir a esa chica, para que no se enterase que estaba ese fin de semana con quien ella amaba?. Todo era tan problemático, tan cansado y angustiante de cierta manera.

Aunque también estaba contenta de poder estar ayudándole a quien en esos momentos se encontraba dándose un baño. Se había sentido tan mal al presenciar esa discusión con el progenitor de éste. Sabía que le dolía, tanto como a su persona le lastimaba esos malos momentos con su padre.

Revolviendo el guisado de verduras que estaba haciendo, no podía evitar consultarse cómo podían parecerse tanto en eso, en el tema de sus familias. Un frío en su cuello causó que saliese de sus memorias, que se estremeciera de nueva cuenta al notar lo que pasaba. Su amo nuevamente había lamido la blanca piel de ese lugar, provocando que un gemido escapase de su boca. ¿En qué momento había llegado, había apartado su cabello para hacer eso? ¿Cómo no se percató de su presencia? ¿Tan pérdida se encontraba en sus recuerdos?

Me está apeteciendo comerte a ti antes, esclava ─ La mujer solo cerró sus ojos blancos, sumida en la sensación que siempre experimentaba al estar entre esos brazos, al sentir ese aliento contra cualquier lugar de su cuerpo. Mas reprimió como pudo esas emociones, para negar suavemente, diciéndole a quien aún le besaba con lentitud que la comida estaba lista, que era mejor comerla caliente, obteniendo como respuesta un bufido de molestia ─ Tsk. De acuerdo, pero esta noche no dormirás.

Asintiendo la chica dio su consentimiento, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras su amo se distanciaba para ayudarle a llevar los cubiertos a la mesa. Sus pómulos se encendieron al notar que solo llevaba unos boxers negros puestos, sin poder comprenderse a sí misma por tales sentires, después de todo muchas veces le había visto desnudo. ¿Por qué habría de causarle ese nerviosismo en la boca del estomago, si ella no lo amaba?

¿Qué estaba de mal en ella?

**...**

La comida había sido silenciosa. Hinata había notado ese aire de ausencia, sabiendo que quien estaba ahora estaba sentado a su lado viendo el atardecer, no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido. Llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón la mujer se consultó con angustia qué podía hacer para hacerle sentir mejor, si podría preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. Bajó su rostro al pensar en lo inútil que se sentía, en no poder ser de ayuda como quería.

Hinata ─ Un pequeño salto de la impresión dio la morena al escucharle decir su nombre de improvisto. Con suave "Sí" le dio a entender que estaba escuchando, esperando de manera ansiosa el poder ser de utilidad y no verle de esa manera. Era tan poco común en ese demonio mostrarse tan vulnerable, que no sabía a bien y a cierta explicarse cómo se sentía. ─ ¿Qué harías si cortase nuestro acuerdo?

Sorpresa fue lo que ésta reflejo ante lo oído. No entendía por qué decía eso, ni tampoco sabía cómo responder, ya que aunque no se lo cuestionaba mucho, por su mente hacía bastante tiempo que no pasaba lo del trato entre ambos. ¿Podía ser que se estaba acostumbrando a la relación que mantenían, que no la sentía obligada ahora?

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, los ojos negros del Uchiha se volvieron hacia quien permanecía con su vista en su regazo.

Te lo pondré de otra manera. ─ Ante lo dicho, su esclava posó su atención en aquella oscura mirada, reflejando en la suya propia su clara incertidumbre ─ ¿Qué harías si Naruto te pidiese salir con él?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 24:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola mis queridos lectores. Primero que todo, quería dedicar este capitulo a Lia Du Black que estuvo de cumpleaños. Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien. Seguro este saludo llegara tarde, pero como suelen decir: Más vale tarde que nunca. ¿No?. Espero hayas comido mucha torta. Muchas felicidades, va con mucho cariño._

_Ahora la respuesta para quien me pregunto: _

"**y para cuando lo vas a terminar eh eh**_**" **_

_Bueno. El fic va a terminar cuando saque el último capitulo my friend._

_Hablando enserio. No me gusta que me presionen, después de todo tengo vida aparte de escribir aquí, y a veces la inspiración no acompaña tampoco._

_Hablando de la historia ahora. Siento dejarlos en la mejor parte, pero no quise meterle relleno para alargar el capitulo. Recuerden que estamos en las últimas, y por ende nos concentraremos en las emociones, en lo que han ido desarrollando el uno por el otro. _

_Otra cosa. __**¿Qué creen ustedes que le responderá Hinata? ¿Sera Sasuke capaz de cumplir con la petición de su hermano?.**_

_Alguien me dijo que les gustaría que saliera un poco mas de NaruSaku. Para esa persona: La verdad es que me encantaría, pero no todos los fans del SasuHina son fans del NaruSaku, por eso no pongo tanto tampoco. Eso si, descuida que saldrá algo de ellos que será de suma importancia para la trama final. _

_Ha. Alguien me dijo también que el complejo de Edipo era que el chico se enamoraba de su madre, y no esta equivocada. Aquí solo se a arreglado en el sentido de que Hinata le recuerda a su madre, y como Mikoto es la única mujer que el Uchiha a amado, pues siente que por eso se siente atraído por la Hyuuga, porque le hace sentir la misma paz que su progenitora. Espero se haya entendido n.n_

_También me pidió otra persona mi Facebook. Siento decirles que no me gusta Facebook, por lo que no tengo. Eso si, me pueden encontrar en deviantart, en tumblr, o en el fanclub sasuhina de narutouchiha._

_Ah. En cuanto a la platica de Naruto y Sasuke anteriormente. No se preocupen que volverá a salir a la luz y provocara un vuelco, ya verán. Tengo desde hace bastante tiempo las ideas para los últimos capítulos, y lo que hablaron será de suma relevancia, por eso lo guarde._

_Otra cosa. Quería agradecer a __**Elena**__ por avisarme de la pequeña falla en el capitulo anterior sobre la ropa de Hinata. Es que a veces escribo un poco, y tardo en retomarlo luego, tanto que se me olvida lo que escribo. Gracias a ti pude corregirlo. Siempre me pasa, es que soy sumamente despistada._

_Como saben, no se fijen en las faltas, que luego mi beta me corregirá y yo volveré a subir el capitulo. _

_Si se me paso alguna otra pregunta, me dicen para responderla luego. _

_Besos, cuídense, y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo incondicional a todos._

_Se les quiere_

_**DarkAmy-chan **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esclava Sexual**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de una mujer de cabello azulino. Ella se encontraba reunida con sus compañeros de curso, con quien era su amo. Su atención, aunque parecía estar sobre aquel que le robaba el sueño, en verdad sus sentidos estaban sobre quien hace un tiempo había hecho un trato, un pacto donde él se transformaba en su dueño, mientras lograse juntarle de alguna manera con aquel rubio de ojos azules.

Sonriendo distraídamente ante las bromas que los demás hacían, sus pensares la llevaron hacía ese fin de semana en aquella cabaña. ¿Por qué no había respondido a su pregunta? ¿Por qué de sus labios no había querido salir vocablo alguno?.

Su blanca mirada se poso de nueva cuenta en quien había robado su corazón desde hace tanto tiempo. Verle sonreír tan animadamente provoco que sus mejillas se tornasen rosa pálido, anhelando ser como su persona. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? ¿No se había enojado hace poco con el que era su amo?.

Lo sabía, desde hace mucho se había percatado que en el corazón de ese ser tan querido jamás existiría el rencor, el odio hacía sus amigos, aun cuando muchas veces podían merecérselo.

"_Tú debes entenderme ahora, ¿no?. A ti te gusta Sasuke idiota, ¿no?_ "

Su blanquecina mirada se poso en aquel azabache de oscuro cabello, apreciando así como sus ojos negros estaban puestos en su persona, para luego apartarlos. Él lucia enfadado.

¿Es que acaso había hecho algo malo?

Bajando su rostro la Hyuuga trato de ocultar lo que estaba expresando, el dolor que se propagaba en su interior. Desde la visita al hermano de su amo algo había cambiado y ella podía percibirlo, ya que incluso en los momentos de intimidad él se notaba distante, como si su mente no estuviera del todo presente. ¿Por qué se forzaba en tener sexo, si algo le preocupaba al punto de no disfrutarlo del todo?.

Hinata, no me has contado que paso ese día. ─ Los ojos blancos de la susodicha reflejaron su sorpresa mezclada con incertidumbre. La preocupación adorno las facciones de la mujer de mirada color jade, al notar como su compañera posaba nerviosa su atención por segundos en el morocho, el cual sonreía de medio lado. Estaba segura que él estaba divertido por las reacciones de esta, ¿acaso podía ser que hubiesen estado juntos?. ─ E-Esto...podría ser que...

Gracias por acompañarme esa noche Hinata ─ La voz del rubio corto las palabras de quien ahora posaba su atención en su persona. Al notar la tención de la chica que amaba, el Uzumaki observo como su amiga de cabello azulino le veía sin comprender. Sonrió con melancolía. Sabía que no estaba bien mentir, pero si era para proteger el amor de quien estaba enamorado, realmente no le importaba dañarse a si mismo. ¿Estaba bien ser así de egoísta? ─ Fuiste de mucha ayuda con mis pendientes. De veras.

_¿Acaso Hinata había pasado la noche con Naruto? _─ Se consulto la peli rosa con su atención puesta en ambos chicos, sin comprender porque de pronto su pecho comenzaba a doler, justo a la altura de su corazón. ─ U-Ustedes... ¿pasaron la noche juntos?

Ante la interrogante la morena bajo su rostro sumido en la vergüenza, en no saber que decir ante tal mentira. ¿Debía decir la verdad acaso, o seguirle la corriente?. Su blanquecina mirada se poso de reojo en el que era su amo, notando como este veía hacia otro lado, con el seño claramente fruncido.

S-Si Sakura-chan, la verdad es que Hinata me ayudo con unas cosas y se le hizo muy tarde, asique la invite a quedarse en mi casa ─ Apenado el Uzumaki trataba de aparentar una sonrisa, demostrarle a quien quería que esa era la verdad, todo para protegerle como siempre.

Entiendo... ─ Respondió la Haruno con su rostro cabizbajo, sin poder entender aún eso que expresaba en su interior. ¿Es que acaso no le gusto el hecho de que ambos estuvieran solos? ¿Podría ser que le molestase que Naruto le pidiese ayuda a otra chica, y no a ella como siempre?

El mutismo les rodeo a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban en aquella azotea, en aquel lugar que tantas veces los recibía a la hora del descanso, antes de entrar al segundo periodo de clases.

Los dos solos en una casa, ¿y nada paso? ─ La atención de todos se poso en el azabache del grupo, quien se ponía de pie y limpiaba sus ropas. ─ ¿Por qué no nos cuentan como estuvo la noche?

Una sonrisa de ángel demonio se poso en sus facciones tras lo dicho, al notar la molestia en su mejor amigo. Claro que su disfrute se vio apagado al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su esclava. Su reaccionar solo le hacía pensar, en creer que era obvio que esa mujer hubiera deseado que aquello fuese verdad.

La mirada de la chica de ojos color jade permaneció en su regazo ante lo oído. Aquel sentir en su interior parecía propagarse sin control al notar la verdad. No lograba comprenderse, que era lo que expresaba su ser al darse cuenta que las palabras dichas por el Uchiha tenían razón. Más no lograba entender que pasaba con ella, porque le debía importar. ¿Acaso seria porque Naruto siempre la a amado, y temía perder eso?. Después de todo él siempre ha estado ahí para su persona, y si ahora empezaba una relación con su compañera, de alguna manera lo perdería, ¿verdad?

_No puedo ser más egoísta. Debería estar feliz por Naruto, pero... _─ Mordiendo su labio inferior condujo una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón. Le dolía como nunca. Sus pensares se vieron cortados al sentir como su mejor amigo alzaba su voz, notando así como este ahora se encontraba frente al morocho, apretando el cuello de su camisa. ─ ¿Naruto?

¿Se puede saber que diablos dices idiota? ─ Irritado el ojinegro se soltó del agarre para segundos después darle la espalda, ignorando por completo los llamados y reclamos de su compañero.

Angustiada su esclava le veía salir por la puerta de acceso a ese lugar, e inconscientemente se dispuso a seguirle, olvidándose por completo de las otras dos personas que estaban con ellos, sin meditar lo que estos pudiesen pensar si reaccionaba de esa forma. En sus pensares solo estaba su deseo por saber que era lo que ocurría, porqué su amo se comportaba de manera tan inusual.

**... **

Irritado del menor de los Uchiha azoto su puño contra los casilleros que estaban a su lado. Hace unos minutos que había descendido por las escaleras de la terraza, y se había detenido en el pasillo principal, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros de instituto, maldiciendo por bajo el no poder entenderse, porque le molestaba tanto la cercanía que había entre su esclava y el cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso no era eso parte del trato?. Después de todo ella le había permitido ser su primer hombre, ¿no debería haberse cansado de tirársela?

Maldición ─ Murmuraba para si mismo mientras escondía su rostro en una de sus manos, ignorando la presencia de unos ojos blancos que le veían con preocupación. Al acercarse un poco más el chico poso su mirada en su persona, provocando que la mujer tragase saliva sin saber como empezar, como llegar a él. ─ ¿Qué quieres?

Estaba enfadado aún, Hinata lo podía notar en sus párpados, en su propia piel.

Y-Yo solo... ─ De pronto sintió que no podía enfrentar esas oscuras orbes, por lo que desvió su rostro en un intento por coger las fuerzas para hablar ─ q-quería estar con Sasuke-sama.

Había fallado completamente en su cometido. Simplemente no había logrado que aquellas palabras saliesen de sus labios, se sentía tan inútil, tal como hace unos meses atrás. De pronto sintió que era jalada por una de sus manos, pasando por los pasillos aledaños hasta que este la condujo a una aula completamente vacía, encerrándola entre sus brazos después de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

Los vocablos de la mujer quedaron en el olvido junto con su respiración. Él estaba cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo.

Querías estar junto a mí, o...─ Los pómulos de la Hyuuga se llenaron de color al notar como este llevaba una de sus manos entre sus piernas, acariciando con sus dedos su intimidad sobre sus bragas. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido al percibir como él acercaba más sus cuerpos, al sentir sus labios rozando su oído. ─ ¿quieres que te folle hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más que en mi pene saliendo de ti?

Las blanquecina mirada de la mujer mostro su sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza ante lo escuchado. Estaba sorprendida por sus vocablos, ya que aunque era cierto que antes le había escuchado hablar de manera tan vulgar, jamás había sido tan fuerte.

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? No lograba comprender, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

Negó internamente ante esos pensamientos. No era momento para dudar, para cuestionar ese tipo de reacciones, debía ser fuerte y consultarle si se hallaba bien. Más cuando se disponía a formular vocablo alguno, sus palabras se transformaron en monosílabos al percibir la lengua de su amo en su cuello, al sentir como besaba cada parte que dejaba al descubierto apartando su cabello.

Inconscientemente la mujer hecho su cabeza tan atrás como se lo permitía la pared que estaba a su espalda, dándole más espacio al hombre que degustaba de la blancura de su piel, de la suavidad de esta misma, logrando robarle unos cuantos suspiros.

Abre los ojos y mírame ─ Dudosa la tímida chica cumplió con el mandato, centrándose lo más que podía en aquellos ojos negros que parecían atravesarla. ─ Haga lo que haga, no dejes de mirarme

Sin comprender la Hyuuga iba a consultarle porque le pedía eso, más sus palabras fueron cortadas por las del morocho, quien fruncía levemente el ceño.

Sigues creyendo que ese tonto es mejor que yo. ─ No era una pregunta, ella lo sabía. Él estaba afirmándolo. Más por segunda vez sentía que nada salía de su boca, que era diferente que al comienzo, ya que sin duda le hubiese respondido que Naruto era a quien amaba, pero ahora ¿Por qué no lograba soltar aquello? ¿Es que ya no lo consideraba así?. ─ ¿O solo te gusta hacerme enfadar, para así castigarte?

N-No, se equivo...─ Nuevamente este cortaba sus vocablos en un arrasador beso, el cual profundizo al instante en que la morena soltó un gemido de solo rozar su excitación contra su cuerpo. ─ A-Ah...e-espera...

No lograba formular reclamo alguno. No podía decirle que no colase su mano dentro de sus pantaletas, que no rozase con sus dedos su trasero, su ano. Aunque ya no era virgen de ese lugar, seguía sin gustarle, ya que la hacía sentirse más vulnerable de lo habitual.

Pero el Uchiha ignoro sus suplicas mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en ese angosto lugar, disfrutando de la tensión en el cuerpo de quien se mantenía cercana a su ser, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Dije que no dejases de mirarme Hinata. ─ Con su mano libre este guío su rostro hacía el suyo, apreciando de esa forma el rubor en las mejillas de su amante, sus intentos en vano por reprimir sus gemidos. ─ Me gusta hacértelo por ahí. Extremadamente estrecho, tan sumida a mí.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, la ojiblanca fue volteada quedando con sus pechos contra aquella pared de color crema, intentando con sus manos detener las de quien ahora le subía la falda, para bajar lo suficiente su braga y así tocarle ese lugar con mayor libertad.

N-No, p-por favor...podrían escucharnos. ─ Sus peticiones fueron ignoradas de nueva cuenta por aquel morocho que ahora se desabrochaba el pantalón, cayendo este por ley de gravedad entre sus piernas hasta el suelo, dejándolo solo en boxers.

Mordiendo su labio inferior la Hyuuga reprimió el gemido que deseaba brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser, ya que su amo había dirigido sus grandes manos a sus pechos, para comenzar a masajearlos sobre las ropas mientras rozaba su erecto miembro sobre aquella retaguardia que tanto disfrutaba, causando que sus respiraciones se tornasen cada vez más pesadas.

Las caricias no disminuían de nivel, sino todo lo contrario. De pronto el morocho tomo el mentón de esta para juntar sus labios, para que sus lenguas comenzaran esa batalla por dominio total, recorriendo entretanto cada parte de ese diminuto cuerpo que tantas veces había poseído, deteniéndose en aquel lugar entre las piernas de esa morena, la cual a toda costa intentaba cerrar para que su amo no pudiese hacer algo más.

¿Intentas esconder lo mojada que ya estas? ─ Una suave carcajada escapo de los labios del hombre, provocando que quien estaba entre sus brazos se sumiera en la vergüenza, después de todo tenía la razón. ¿Qué podía decirle ante eso?. Esos ojos negros le vieron fijamente, descolocándola, provocándole un estremecimiento. ─ Permanece así, viéndome directamente mientras te lo hago.

Sin saber que decir, la mujer de ruborizadas mejillas asintió suavemente, sabiendo lo que su amo se encontraba haciendo. Debía lubricarse bien para tener mejor acceso, ¿Qué mejor que con su propia saliva?. Ya lo había hecho otras veces, tantas que le faltaban dedos para contarlas con las manos.

Abre más tus piernas. ─ Cumpliendo nuevamente con su petición, la Hyuuga reprimió los gemidos que querían brotar de sus labios. El morocho no había perdido tiempo, e introdujo uno de sus dedos en ese angosto lugar. Sacándolo e introduciéndolo muy lentamente, como si de una tortura se tratase, abriéndose el espacio para saciar su ya creciente erección, causando que la peli azul se quejase por bajo e inconscientemente su cuerpo diese la bienvenida a aquel intruso que solo le daba más placer.

Pronto ambos se hallaban perdidos en un mar de emociones, donde predominaba por sobre todas el calor, el deseo que emanaba desde lo más profundo de sus seres, y como siempre, era provocado por las expertas acciones del su azabache, el cual mantenía un ritmo constante entre sus caderas, causando que sus respiraciones se volviesen más pesadas. Ambos podían notar lo que provocaban en el otro, pues como había dicho el chico, en ningún momento dejaron de observarse, de apreciar con sus ojos las emociones del contrario, de lo mucho que disfrutaban la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Con una de sus manos el morocho condujo aquellos labios color rosa hacía los suyos, para devorarlos en un necesitado beso mientras las embestidas cada vez se tornaban más profundas e intensas, provocando estremecimientos en ambos, que solo se concentrasen en el placer que percibían en dicho lugar, que sus alientos se mezclasen al no poder siquiera batallar con sus lenguas. Hasta que noto que ella pronto llegaría al orgasmo. En ese instante sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, percibiendo como incluso su esclava buscaba más profundidad echando su trasero hacía atrás, buscándolo con anhelo, hasta perderse en la neblina del orgasmo, juntos.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento el Uchiha aún mantenía la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sosteniendo con sus brazos aquel frágil ser, que se afirmaba de la pared que tenía en frente, perdiéndose en el aroma que despedía su azulino cabello.

**.**

El silencio les rodeo entretanto ubicaban sus ropas, mientras la morena acomodaba su cabello con su rostro mostrando vergüenza.

Querías que las palabras del cabeza hueca fueran ciertas. ─ La sorpresa se instalo en las blancas perlas de la mujer al escucharle, recordando después de unos segundos lo que había dicho su rubio compañero. Tras el mutismo que se había creado, la chica respondió que no entendía a que se refería, que ella solo había tenido miedo de que les descubrieran que habían estado juntos ese fin de semana. Sin poder creerle el azabache le dio la espalda, reflejando en sus hombros la tensión que emanaba de su persona. No creía una palabra de lo que decía. ─ Hable con Naruto de lo nuestro

Aquellos vocablos le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, y sin poder evitarlo dio un paso atrás, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pared, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no caer desmayada por la presión que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho. Todas las reacciones de esta estaban siendo observadas por los ojos negros del morocho, quien apretó sus puños conteniendo su furia. Estaba claro que ella aún babeaba por su mejor amigo. A pesar que él la había poseído tantas veces, ella aún permanecía enganchada a ese estúpido sentimiento.

_¿Y a mi porque me importa eso? Yo lo único que quiero es su cuerpo, divertirme un rato_ ─ Con esos pensamientos abrió la puerta de aquella aula, ignorando el hecho de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo con ese juguete, que mientras había estado con ella no se había acostado con nadie más. ─ No pongas esa cara de tonta. Era una mentira.

Tras lo dicho abandono el lugar, dejando sola a una desconcertada Hyuuga, quien aún no podía creer que su amo se atreviese a jugar con algo como eso, ya que se moriría de vergüenza si alguien se enteraba de lo que habían estado haciendo, cualquier persona.

**...**

Las clases fueron transcurriendo normalmente, pero en la mente de la mujer de ojos blanquecinos estaba el recuerdo de las palabras de su amo, de las señas que reflejaba su cuerpo.

"_No pongas esa cara de tonta. Era una mentira"_

_¿Realmente lo era? ¿Acaso solo lo había dicho por molestarle, como siempre? _

Aún con aquellas memorias en su mente, terminaba de organizar unos libros de la biblioteca, ya que nuevamente su maestra le había pedido que cuidase su puesto, porque ella tenía cosas que atender. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios al depositarlos sobre el carrito, listos para ir a los estantes junto a los demás.

No entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera... ─ Sus pómulos se encendieron al recordar lo pasado en esa aula, lo que habían hecho antes de que dijese esas cosas. Nuevamente su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sin entender si era por la vergüenza o por algo más.

¿Te dejo sola otra vez? ─ Aquella voz conocida la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, encontrándose con esos ojos negros que le observaban sin emoción alguna, provocando que se preguntase internamente si estaba enfadado, porque lo sentía de esa forma.

S-Si, tuvo asuntos que atender ─ Sintiéndose inquieta la mujer bajo su mirada por unos segundos, encontrándose después con esa sonrisa ladina que hacía cuando algo malo vendría para su persona. Trago grueso sin poder evitarlo, dando un paso atrás temerosa de lo que pudiese venir de ese demonio.

Perfecto pequeña conejita ─ Las blancas perlas de la chica reflejaron sorpresa mezclada con confusión. ¿Qué podía ser aquello que él tenía entre sus dedos? ¿Por qué apreciaba que sí estaba enfadado, y que la iba a hacer pagar por algo que no sabía?. ─ Siéntate y abre tus piernas.

Dudosa esta cumplió con su petición, y con su corazón latiendo intensamente intento formular la gran interrogante, que la sentenciaría durante la próxima hora o tal vez más.

¿Q-Que es eso...? ─ Divertido el morocho se coloco a su altura, subiendo con calma una de sus manos por la pierna de esta, provocando que un suave gemido escapase de sus labios. ─ ¿S-Sasuke-sama...?

Shh. Solo disfruta. ─ No había podido insistir en que le dijese, no cuando podía percibir el roce de sus dedos sobre sus bragas, encendiendo su intimidad, su ser. ─ Puedo sentir tu calor acumulándose, ¿tanto deseas que te lo haga?

Los colores tomaron posesión en cada parte del rostro de la susodicha, causando que quien estaba frente a ella soltase una carcajada. Era tan fácil hacerla ponerse nerviosa, que cayera en su timidez.

Hare que te mojes como no tienes idea ─ Apretando con ambas manos los costados de la silla, trataba de contener los espasmos de su cuerpo, mientras mordía su labio inferior en un intento de no soltar ruido alguno, ya que como siempre, su amo lograba tocar justo en esas partes sensibles, donde las ganas de pedir más siempre pasaba por su mente. ¿Cómo podía conocer tan bien su cuerpo?

¿Estas lista? ─ La ronca voz del morocho provoco que volviese a la realidad. ¿En que momento se había acercado tanto, como para escucharle a la altura de su oído?. ¿Qué tan envuelta en esas sensaciones se había encontrado? ─ Descuida. Entrara muy fácilmente.

Fue en ese momento que la mujer percibió como algo levemente frío se colaba por su sexo, perdiéndose en aquella humedad que su amo había provocado en ella, logrando estremecerle, que un gemido escapase de sus labios por el sentimiento de llenado.

Más al verlo alejarse y sentir aquello aún en su sexo, pudo percatarse de que este había metido eso que había llevado entre sus dedos con anterioridad. Pero este no le dio tiempo para decir algo, porque apretando el pequeño control remoto que tenía en su posesión, aquello que estaba entre las piernas de la Hyuuga comenzó a darle placer, mojando mucho más la braga que lo mantenía en su lugar.

Solo los gemidos ahogados de la mujer llenaron la biblioteca, mientras el morocho se deleitaba con estos, con el rubor y sudor que brotaba del rostro y ser de su esclava. Había sido buena idea usar ese consolador con ella, hacerle pagar de alguna manera su osadía por preferir al idiota de su mejor amigo por sobre él.

_Y esto es solo el comienzo... _─ Divertido el azabache se acercó a la mujer que se retorcía levemente en aquella silla, captando su atención cuando estaba a centímetros de su ser. Mordiendo su labio inferior, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con aquella tan opuesta. ─ Dame placer también, Hinata, o tendrás eso puesto todo lo que resta del día.

Comprendiendo luego de unos segundos de vacilación, la chica comenzó a acariciar su sexo por sobre la tela del pantalón, causando que el morocho cerrase sus parpados de solo apreciar el roce de sus dedos, percibiendo como se encendía cada vez más.

_Maldición. Alguien viene... ─ _Irritado el de la mirada oscura le dijo que se acomodase la falda, que alguien venía, que intentase atenderlo. Asustada la ojiblanca obedeció, sin poder creer que tal vez ese demonio seguiría encendiendo eso que estaba en su interior.

Hola Hinata. ─ La sorpresa llegaba no solo a la susodicha, sino a quien se mantenía oculto entre los estantes de libros. Ninguno de los dos comprendía que hacia su rubio amigo en ese lugar, cuando todo el mundo sabía lo malo que era para leer. Los puños del Uchiha se tensaron por la molestia, apretando inconscientemente el aparato que mantenía entre sus dedos ─ Supe que a veces venias aquí, y pues...quería invitarte a comer Ramen cuando termines.

El rubor se instalo inmediatamente en los pómulos de la mujer, sin poder creer aun lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Es que esa persona le estaba pidiendo una cita?. Pero sus pensares en seguida se disiparon al sentir nuevamente esa corriente en su interior, haciéndole recordar que no estaban solos en ese sitio, y que su amo parecía no estar para nada contento.

Acomodándose y tratando de no soltar gemido alguno, el silencio les rodeo por unos instantes, los cuales el Uzumaki veía sin comprender la gran cantidad de tonalidades de rojo que el rostro de su amiga podía obtener. Pero en el instante en que se disponía a consultarle si se sentía bien, la voz compungida de esta le detuvo.

C-Claro N-Naruto-kun, yo...te buscare... ─ Sonriendo el chico le dijo que luego se verían, que si quería también podría acompañarla a la enfermería antes, ya que parecía que no estaba del todo bien. Más ella negó con lentitud a lo último, y conteniendo los suspiros que querían brotar de sus labios, le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaba bien.

Al quedarse ya relativamente sola en ese lugar, el consolador que estaba en su interior se detuvo, provocando que la mujer levantase su mirada para encontrarse con la de su amo.

El mutismo entre ambos la inquieto. Sentía como si él debatiese en su interior, como si pensase cuidadosamente en las palabras que iba a decirle. Se sentía mal, había recordado el acuerdo que mantenían, ese que era aparte de su trato. Ninguno de los dos saldrían con otras personas, y eso incluía a quien ella quería. No al menos hasta que ambos estuviesen involucrados de alguna forma.

¿Por qué esquivas la mirada? ─ Sabía que a pesar de que estaba faltando a su palabra, su meta era esa persona, ¿no lo era?. Era por eso que había llegado a ese trato con el demonio que estaba enfrente. Más aun sabiendo eso, seguía sintiéndose mal, que debía haber rechazado esa invitación. ─ Tsk. No estas incumpliendo, porque yo también iba a salir por mi cuenta esta noche.

Aún con su rostro cabizbajo, los ojos de la mujer reflejaron sorpresa por un segundo ante lo oído. Él pensaba salir, estar con alguien más aparte de ella...

¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho? Esa opresión que de pronto le embargaba...

S-Sasuke-sama... ¿se quedara en su departamento? ─ Con voz suave formulo esa interrogante, nerviosa por la respuesta, sin poder comprender aun que era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué se sentía traicionada?. ¿Podía ser que se estuviese acostumbrando a ser sometida por ese diablo de ojos negros?

Eso no es algo que te incumba. ¿O era parte del acuerdo informar donde estaríamos? ─ Bajando una vez más su rostro, la Hyuuga no dijo nada. Sus vocablos le habían tomado por sorpresa. Contuvo sus deseos de llorar, aún a pesar de que no entendía ese sentir en su pecho. ─ ¿Por qué te pones así? Estas consiguiendo lo que querías, tal como yo lo obtengo.

Apretando su falda escolar, la ojiblanca cerro sus parpados por unos momentos, instantes en que ambos permanecían en completo mutismo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensares. En eso la mujer abrió sus piernas, para luego con clara vergüenza colar los dedos entre sus bragas, tragándose un suave gemido que deseaba escapar de sus labios

¿Qué crees que haces? ─ Ignorando su interrogante, la morena se bajo un poco la prenda que sostenía el consolador, claramente para retíralo de su interior, pero en el momento que se disponía a hacerlo, otra mano le detuvo. Su mirada blanquecina se encontró con aquella tan opuesta. ─ Te hice una pregunta esclava.

¡Suéltame! ─ Con un leve eje de sorpresa el azabache se mantuvo en su posición, perdido en algún lugar de aquellos ojos brillosos por la tristeza contenida. ─ ¡No quiero...! verlo.

No entendía su reaccionar. ¿Por qué se molestaba ante la verdad? ¿Acaso no había sido ese el trato?. Ella obtenía la atención de su príncipe azul, y él se satisfacía de su cuerpo hasta ese entonces. ¿O acaso era que la situación de ellos no había cambiado solo para él?.

El chico negó internamente ante esos pensamientos, repitiéndose que solo era sexo, que entre ambos no había nada más, que todas esas veces que sintió molestia por verle con otro chico, era por su acostumbrado deseo de posesión.

"_Por lo que tengo entendido, ella debe ser la heredera de la corporación de arquitectos Hyuuga. ¿Crees que a su padre le parecerá bien que su hija se relacione con un jugador como tú?" _

_No estas aquí, y me cabreas hermano _─ Sin decir palabra alguna la dejo quitarse dicho aparato, notando la humedad que estaba impresa en este una vez que fue sacado. Se estaba excitando, mucho más al ver como su esclava se acomodaba sus bragas. Quería poseerla hasta perder el aire, más su triste expresión le hizo saber que no podría convencerla de tener relaciones, aun cuando eso estaba en el trato.

Se lo devolveré cuando lo limpie... ─ Esquivaba su mirada, incluso cuando volvía a repetirle que se fuese, que no deseaba verle por ahora. Su comportamiento no dejaba de cabrearle, incluso su propio reaccionar le molesto, ¿Por qué no negarse a su petición? ¿Por qué no exigir que explique su reaccionar?. Sasuke estaba irritado, molesto con esa chica que compartía sus noches, cansado de sus propios pensamientos y extraños sentimientos que ella lograba despertar.

"_Los gustos pueden cambiar Sasuke, pero las personas no"_

_¿Esto es lo que quieres Itachi? ¿Te gusta tener la razón? _─ Se consulto a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, ignorando por completo a quienes caminaban a su lado preparándose para irse a sus casas o clubes.

**...**

Nerviosa y cabizbaja la mayor de las Hyuuga esperaba a quien había tenido en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. Hace solo unos minutos había terminado con todos sus pendientes, y ahora se hallaba en la puerta de su aula, pensando en lo ocurrido con su amo, en su propio actuar.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué si él no estaba equivocado? Se preguntaba para si, no encontrando respuesta alguna.

"_Tsk. No estas incumpliendo, porque yo también iba a salir por mi cuenta esta noche."_

Inconscientemente una de sus manos fue a parar a la altura de su corazón. Nuevamente sentía esa presión en su pecho, como si lo escuchado no fuese de su agrado.

_Tal vez no debí reaccionar así... _─ Asintiendo se dijo a si misma que le mandaría un mensaje disculpándose. Pero en el momento en que disponía a sacar su celular, su rubio compañero apareció en frente suyo diciendo que el ramen esperaba por ellos. Con una suave sonrisa Hinata le siguió a la salida del establecimiento, camino al puesto de comida.

Luego le mandaría esas disculpas a su amo, cuando estuviese en su hogar.

**.**

El camino al puesto fue en silencio. Con su rostro cabizbajo la de los cabellos azulinos observaba de vez en cuando a quien iba a su lado, notando así que no lucía tan animado como siempre. Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios, de solo pensar que quizás no había sido buena idea esa reunión, que tal vez hubiera sido mejor pasar otra tarde junto a ese demonio.

"_...yo también iba a salir por mi cuenta esta noche."_

_Es verdad. Él no iba a estar conmigo... _─ Sus pasos se vieron detenidos al notar como su compañero cesaba su caminar de igual manera. Habían llegado al sitio en cuestión y ella aún no lograba sacarse de la mente a ese chico de cabello negro. Las imágenes de él con otras chicas...le hacían ponerse enferma por alguna razón. ─ _Creo que me acostumbre a su presencia, a las vergüenzas que me hace sentir..._

Eres tan callada como el idiota de Sasuke ─ La voz de la otra persona que estaba junto a ella le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, notando así la sonrisa que este le regalaba. ─ Me preguntaba si los dos son callados, como se divierten...

Los colores subieron a los pómulos de la chica, quien bajo su mirada a su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Había recordado enseguida todas esas escenas fuertes entre ambos, todas las caricias y sensaciones que le provocaba. Le daba vergüenza que otros se dieran cuenta con solo verle, por eso no podía enfrentar la mirada de quien reía divertido por su reacción.

Pronto sus ordenes de ramen fueron puestos sobre la mesa, para que en cualquier momento degustasen de ese delicioso platillo favorito del Uzumaki. Pero en el instante en que la Hyuuga se disponía a coger sus palillos, la voz del chico le detuvo. Su tono de voz sonada tan triste, completamente resignado.

Supongo que sabes que Sakura-chan esta enamorada del idiota. ─ La blanquecina mirada de ella busco la de su compañero, notando en sus azulados ojos el dolor que eso le causaba. Fue imposible para Hinata sentirse la mala del cuento una vez más por querer a ese chico para ella, obviando los claros sentimientos que este tenia por su amiga. ─ Aunque Sasuke no la ve de la misma manera, ella siempre se ha esmerado por él...

El silencio les rodeo después de esos vocablos. Instantes en que por primera vez ese rubio no se encontraba devorando su plato favorito, sino que se hallaba jugando con los fideos, con su atención completamente enfocada en sus recuerdos que tal vez se veían reflejados en esa deliciosa sopa.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, la mujer no sabía que decir. Simplemente había tantos deseos de consolarle, de decirle que no se diera por vencido, pero de sus labios nada lograba brotar. Se sentía mal por no poder ayudarle, apoyarle como él lo había hecho sin darse cuenta durante mucho tiempo.

Sasuke nunca se había mostrado interesado por alguna mujer, no más allá del sexo ─ Prosiguió aún sin mirarle, demostrándose la incertidumbre que sentía por hablar de esas cosas con alguien que estimaba, pero no conocía tanto como a sus dos amigos. ─ Pero contigo parece ser diferente.

El rubor se instalo en las mejillas de la mujer al escucharle, al encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos llenos de sentimientos, tan opuestos a los de su amo. No lograba entender a que se refería, porqué sentía que esa persona sabía lo de ellos. Su corazón comenzó a latir intensamente

"_Hable con Naruto de lo nuestro"_

¿Es que acaso no había sido mentira?. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Debería contarle todo? Sentía que se desmayaría de la vergüenza.

Les vi dos veces, y la segunda vez el idiota me conto de su relación. ─ Las blancas perlas que la chica tenia por párpados mostraron su asombro tras lo escuchado. Las ganas de escapar e irse a su habitación para no salir jamás se hicieron presentes. Ese demonio le había mentido. ─...fue en día del festival, atrás del telón.

"_Es la segunda vez que los veo así, Sasuke. ─ Las oscuras orbes del Uchiha reflejaron el asombro que le invadía._

_¿Qué quieres Naruto? ─ El Uzumaki sabía que detrás de su aparente tranquilidad, su mejor amigo se hallaba nervioso, ya que sus ojos negros se lo habían reflejado por unos segundos. ─ ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que espiar a otras personas?_

_¿Qué relación tienes con Hinata? ─ Ignorando la molestia que el azabache reflejaba, decidió aventurarse a seguir preguntando ─ Ella no es como Ino y las demás con las que te has involucrado._

_¿Y a ti porque habría de importarte lo que haga o no con ella? ─ Estaba molesto y el Uzumaki lo sabía, lo veía impreso en sus negras orbes. ¿Estaba celoso?. Se consulto para si. ─ Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es asunto tuyo, cabeza hueca. Mantente alejado de ella. _

_Parece que vas enserio con ella... ─ Murmuro con una mezcla de sorpresa y angustia por la chica que él amaba. Si su mejor amigo gustaba de Hinata, sus oportunidades con este se terminarían de extinguir, y ella volvería a dejar de sonreír. No quería eso, pero si era así nada podría hacer. _

_El silencio fue la única respuesta, hasta que el Uchiha volteo para irse._

_Estamos saliendo, pero por su timidez ella prefirió que se mantuviera en secreto. ─ Fue lo único que el ojinegro dijo antes de marcharse del lugar._

_Ya veo... ¡Entonces yo guardare el secreto también! ─ Al escucharle su compañero solo asintió sin dejar de avanzar, hasta perderlo de vista"_

El peso que se había instalado en el pecho de la mujer, se vio difuminado tras lo oído. Él no había contado nada vergonzoso después de todo. Fue imposible para ella disimular una pequeña sonrisa, de solo creer que le había mentido a quien estaba a su lado solo para protegerle, para evitarle una incomodidad.

¿E-Es por eso que N-Naruto-kun me invito a comer...? ─ Asintiendo este le respondía luego que así era, ya que creía que tal vez tras lo hablado en la azotea esa mañana, podría haber causado algún problema entre ambos. ─ _Como siempre Naruto-kun esta preocupado por los demás..._

Hinata, no creas que te dije lo de Sakura-chan para que termines con el idiota. ─ avergonzado el chico trago unos cuantos fideos antes de volver a hablar. En sus pómulos la chica aún podía ver la clara vergüenza sentía, provocando que sonriera divertida. ─ Es solo que no tengo a veces con quien hablar de esas cosas, y siento que tú eres alguien muy accesible, una buena amiga.

_Una buena amiga_

Con una amplia sonrisa este le dijo que ella siempre estaría ahí para escucharle, que podía confiar en su persona, porque lo que hablasen se lo llevaría a su tumba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 25:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola mis amados antiguos y nuevos lectores. Espero que estén muy bien, y hallan disfrutado de la continuación que les he traído. No se fijen en las faltas, porque mi betita anda desaparecida a lo Kakashi jejeje. Cuando vuelva le pediré que lo corrija y volveré a subirlo._

_Hinata a sido tirada a la friendzone antes de decir algo, aunque no luce muy afectada, ¿no?. ¿Por qué será? Kukukuku. Ya se verán sus reflexiones sobre eso en el siguiente capitulo_

_Am. Quería aclarar una cosita. Hinata no golpeo a Fugaku, solo le puso en su lugar con palabras, porque se recordó a ella misma con su padre, porque le dio coraje por como trataba a Sasuke._

_Otra cosita, y es que algunos no entendieron lo del dinero de Fugaku, pero no se preocupen, que luego Sasuke lo pensara más claro, y sus dudas serán resueltas._

_¿Hasta cuando se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos? _

_Eso esta más cerca de lo que creen. Claro que uno se dará cuenta antes que el otro. ¿Quién? Pues digan a ver si dan en el clavo jejeje._

_Si se me paso alguna otra duda, me dicen, para así responderla en el siguiente capitulo._

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esclava**** S****exual**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba silencioso a su paso, más tranquilo de lo habitual. Su caminar se detuvo de pronto, perdiéndose entre las hojas de los arboles, apreciando como eran mecidas por la brisa que comenzaba a correr. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

_Una amiga..._

Así era como le miraría siempre esa persona, aquella que durante tanto tiempo a estado en su corazón, abarcando todos sus pensares, por el cual incluso había pactado un trato con el diablo de mirada oscura. Sin percatarse sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, rodando por sus mejillas pequeñas gotas saladas.

...¿Porque..? ─ Con una de sus manos limpio ese rastro de humedad que había brotado de sus blancas orbes. Por unos segundos observo sus dedos levemente mojados, para luego llevarlos a la altura de su corazón. ─ Porque...después de tanto...

"_Mi Nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y seré el mejor, ya lo verán"_

Los recuerdos observando a ese chico de cabellos rubios comenzaron a asaltar sus memorias. Todos esos momentos en que había deseado no existir, cuando creía que el mundo se le venía abajo, la fuerza, el empuje de esa persona le había dado la valentía para continuar.

"_Seré tan fuerte como Naruto-kun, no me daré por vencida"_

Durante mucho tiempo fue el objeto de su fuerza, fue su razón de vivir, la persona de la cual se había enamorado. Había hecho todo lo posible por acercarse, por no estar más viéndolo desde las sombras, y cuando por fin él reconocía su existencia, es en ese momento en que Hinata se dio cuenta que nunca pasaría de ser más que una buena amiga. Naruto gustaba demasiado de su compañera Sakura, al punto de no ver, de no fijarse en ninguna otra chica.

No. Él no gusta de ella. ─ Sus ojos blanquecinos empapados en lágrimas se posaron en lo alto del cielo, apreciando así la aparición de la primera estrella. Su vista era borrosa por el dolor que expresaba su corazón, pero aun así la veía brillar con intensidad. ─ Él...la ama. Esta enamorado de Sakura-san.

Pero de igual manera, a pesar de ese dolor en su interior, algo le hacía sonreír. Ella deseaba que esa persona que tanto había querido fuera feliz, que su sentimiento fuese correspondido. Percibía, que a pesar de que estaba llorando y su corazón dolía, no fue tanto como esperaba que fuese su rechazo.

Le dolía, si, así era, pero no como creía que sería. Percibía que si lloraba esa noche hasta no poder más, ya mañana podría despertarse lista para dar un paso hacía delante, para mirar a ese chico con otros ojos.

Estaba segura que una parte de ella siempre le querría, pero ya no iba a ser de la misma manera. Ahora se esforzaría para verle como un simple amigo, al cual le ayudaría tanto como él le había ayudado sin darse cuenta.

Mis ojos lloraran hasta que ya no pueda más ─ Abrazando su bolso escolar, sus pasos volvieron a retomar el camino a su hogar. En sus pensares solo estaba la meta de dejar atrás ese sentir que por tanto tiempo estuvo en su interior. ─ Hasta que mi corazón se sienta tranquilo.

**...**

Un gruñido de irritación, seguido de un golpe en una de las paredes de su dormitorio. Molesto un azabache pateaba las prendas que antes habían sido sacadas de su cuerpo. Hace unos minutos una despampanante trigueña había estado en su habitación, dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera, y su estúpida mente y cuerpo no encontraban nada mejor que pensar en esa otra mujer, aquella con la cual había estado compartiendo las noches desde hace ya bastante tiempo. No podía sacársela de sus pensamientos, imposibilitándole responder como debería, al punto de que su propio compañero no despertaba aun cuando esa chica había hecho de todo para incitarle.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la mente?

Furioso cogió su celular que estaba sobre el velador que yacía junto a su cama de dos plazas. Estaba dispuesto a llamarla, a descargar su frustración sobre ella, pero la imagen de la Hyuuga junto a su mejor amigo le detuvo.

¿Por qué seguía irritándole? ¿Acaso era algo más que el simple hecho de posesión sobre esa mujer?

El plan siempre era divertirse, torturarla para su propio gozo, seducirla y enamorarla para que se entregase a su persona, ser su primer hombre. Algunas partes de lo pensado si habían ocurrido. Había sido su primer hombre, podía saciarse de ella, poseerla todas las veces que quisiese, divertirse haciéndola caer presa de la vergüenza en donde se le ocurriese, pero ella aún respiraba por el cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo podía ser así?. ¿Cómo después de todo lo que le había hecho vivir? ¿Cómo podía encontrar mejor al tonto de Naruto?. Era inconcebible para su persona.

**...**

Con preocupación la mujer de cabello azulino veía el objeto que yacía entre sus dedos. Mordiendo su labio inferior se cuestionaba si debía llamar a su amo o no. Cada vez que marcaba el número, inmediatamente colgaba.

¿Debía contarle de su plática con Naruto? ¿Acaso tenia derecho de consultarle de su salida la noche anterior? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Por qué no había asistido a clases?

Angustiada soltó un suspiro mientras una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos. Se había acostumbrado a estar en la tranquilidad de la azotea, observando desde ese lugar el basto cielo, a los demás alumnos que se dirigían a sus salones.

Por enésima vez marco la opción de esa persona conocida, para cortar justo en el momento en que comenzaba a marcar. Era un caso perdido, y no entendía el porqué de sus nervios.

¿Qué pasaría si le contase? ¿Tendría que cortar el trato? ¿No seria lo mejor, para así no pasar más vergüenzas a manos de ese demonio de ojos negros?

Bajando su rostro recordó por unos segundos la noche anterior, lo sola que se había sentido, como su dolor emergía de su interior en forma de lágrimas en la soledad de su habitación. Le había extrañado, había echado de menos incluso sus torturas para que solo centrase su atención en el.

Había necesitado de su calor, de sus abrazos y besos, aun cuando fuese solo una simple mentira para satisfacerse a si mismo.

¿Esta bien ser un tiempo más egoísta? ─ Apretando el celular contra su corazón, cerro sus ojos recordando al Uchiha ─ No quiero cortar el acuerdo, no aún...

¿Qué haces aquí sola Hinata? ─ Con sorpresa la susodicha se volteo para ver al recién llegado, quien ahora se situaba a su lado, apreciando así el celular que su amiga mantenía sujeto contra si. ─ ¿Extrañas al pedante ese?

Bajando su mirada una vez más, la mujer murmuro que estaba preocupada, temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido.

Che. No seas inocente. Seguro salió anoche, y se quedo con alguna chica hasta esta mañana. ─ Aquel vacío, el mismo que había surgido cuando el moreno le había dicho que saldría, ese mismo le invadió tras esos vocablos de Kiba, incomodándola. Apretando inconscientemente entre sus manos aquel objeto que su amo le había regalado, quiso decirle que no era así, que tal vez había caído enfermo, más nada salió de sus labios.

En su interior algo le indicaba que su mejor amigo podría tener razón, que era imposible defender al morocho con sus antecedentes, con las palabras que indicaban que él iba a terminar encamado con otra mujer.

Aún así... ─ Los vocablos soltados con angustia por la frágil chica de mirada perlada nuevamente fueron cortados, no solo por la voz del castaño, sino porque este le sujeto con fuerza de los brazos, con su mirada puesta en la suya.

Entiende Hinata, Sasuke es un jugador. ─ Sin querer enfrentar la molestia de su compañero, sus ojos blancos se desviaron hacía cualquier parte que no fuera quien estaba frente suyo ─ Él solo juega con las mujeres, hasta que se aburre.

"_¿P-Porque quiere h-hacer esto?_

_Hmph. Pues digamos que estoy aburrido" _

Cerrando sus parpados deseaba decirle que ella lo sabía, que no tenían por qué restregárselo siempre que podían. Ella tampoco era una santa después de todo, ya que lo había utilizado para llegar a esa persona, y ahora no quería perderlo porque no quería sentirse sola, no en esos momentos que más necesitaba de sus brazos, de sus palabras, aquellas que la hacían sentir necesaria, útil aunque sea para algo tan frío como el sexo sin amor.

_Soy una egoísta, una mala persona..._ ─ Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos intentaba por todos los medios de no llorar, de no mostrarse más débil. Estaba cansada de que todos le dijesen que hacer, que le mostrasen lo inútil o buena que era, que le pusiesen el cartel que les pareciera conveniente. Pero en el momento en que se disponía a decir algo, a soltar toda la angustia de su interior, un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada le hizo despertar, atrayendo la atención tanto de ella como de su mejor amigo.

_Ven a mi departamento ahora, no me hagas esperar_

_Halcón._

¿Por qué sonríes? Es ese sujeto, ¿verdad? ─ Al no obtener respuesta alguna, el Inuzuka le arrebato el celular de las manos, e ignorando la petición de entregárselo por parte de la persona que quería, leyó el contenido del mensaje, irritándolo. ─ Espero no pienses en ir Hinata, estamos en clases.

El silencio los envolvió por unos momentos, instantes en que la Hyuuga aprovecho para recuperar el regalo que su amo le había dado hace un tiempo, y morder su labio inferior con insistencia mientras apretaba aquello para si.

Y-Yo...lo siento Kiba-kun, pero debo ir a verle. ─ La sorpresa llegaba al nombrado, quien en estado de estupefacción observaba como su amiga se marchaba del lugar, para ir al encuentro del azabache. Apretando sus puños el de los ojos cafés maldijo por bajo.

Has cambiado Hinata, ese sujeto te ha cambiado...─ Soltó al viento con clara molestia.

**...**

En silencio el menor de los Uchiha observaba el aparato con el cual acababa de mandar un mensaje. Hace unas horas había despertado, metiéndose al baño para su aseo personal, y luego volver a ponerse sus pantalones de pijama. No había tenido deseos de asistir a clases. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, muchos puntos a los cuales había llegado anoche.

Irritado se recostó en su cama, para cubrirse los ojos con uno de sus brazos. Apretando sus dientes medito sobre la idea mas posible, aquella que asalto su mente tras cada camino recorrido, todos esos momentos que había pasado con esa morena de tímida mirada.

No podía negarlo, era una posible opción, por mucho que no le gustase la idea.

Ella esta enamorada del idiota. ─ Un leve momento de silencio le rodeo, el cual su mismas palabras cortaron. ─ Si fuese como creo, estoy jodido.

_Sasuke idiota, ¿estas bien?. ¿Deberé ir a verte?_

_Naruto._

Una mueca de fastidio adorno las facciones del Uchiha tras el mensaje que recién había recibido. Y con dicha irritabilidad impresa en su ser, se dispuso a responderle que no fastidiase, que no se atreviese a venir a su departamento porque estaría ocupado.

Los minutos pasaban y la ansiedad se hacia presente en su interior. Maldiciendo a su esclava porque no llegaba aún, se sentó en su cama para tratar de calmarse. Se sentía como una puta colegiala y eso lo mosqueaba más, al punto de creer con más intensidad que su hipótesis era cada vez más posible. Era exasperante.

En ese momento el sonido de unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su departamento le indicaban el momento de la verdad, de que sus dudas se aclarasen. Al llegar, al abrir se encontró con la chica en cuestión, la cual trataba de recuperar el aire perdido. ¿Había corrido para verle?. Media sonrisa se poso en el rostro del Uchiha.

Llegas tarde. ─ Aún con el alma en un hilo la mujer levanto su rostro, el cual se sumió en vergüenza al ver que su amo estaba solo en pantalones de pijama. Al notar su reacción algo en el interior del chico se remeció. No podía negar que esa manera de ser de ella le divertía, le gustaba. ─ Entra, ¿o prefieres compartir lo que hagamos con los vecinos?

Negando con efusividad la chica entro a ese departamento tan conocido, dando un pequeño saltito de sorpresa al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Al voltear noto la cercanía que ahora mantenía su amo de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad al notar sus brazos rodeándola, al sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre una de sus mejillas. Pero todas esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando se marchitaron al recordar la noche anterior, de solo pensar que él había compartido su cama con alguien más.

Mordiendo su labio inferior la mujer se deshacía en un mar preguntas, en el anhelo de querer consultar si hasta hace poco otra chica había estado en ese sitio, compartiendo algo más que simples palabras. Pero los vocablos no brotaron de sus labios, porque sabía que no tenía derecho a consultar, porque ambos no eran nada.

La tristeza llegaba a sus blancas orbes, las cuales ahora eran apreciadas por ese morocho de semblante serio. No entendía su cambio de humor, y lo único que pudo suponer era que tenía que ver con su mejor amigo, algo entre su esclava y el idiota. De solo pensarlo la rabia comenzaba a hacerse presente una vez más. Debía cambiar ese ambiente, aquel que solo reforzaba su hipótesis.

¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato, antes de ir a comprar algo para comer? ─ Manteniendo su mirada puesta en el suelo, la de cabello azulino asintió tras unos momentos de silencio, pero en el instante en que el azabache le tomaba de la mano para guiarla a su habitación, esta detuvo su andar. Sin entender su actuar los pasos del morocho cesaron de igual forma, volteando para notar como se mordía su labio inferior, dudando. Pero cuando iba consultarle por fin que era lo que le ocurría, la boca de la chica sobre la suya detuvo su hablar, sorprendiéndole.

N-No quiero ir allá... ─ Soltó en un susurro la mujer, tras separarse lo suficiente para verle a esos ojos negros que le observaban aún con asombro.

Sin comprender aún, su petición fue aceptada por quien ahora le conducía hacía el sofá de color negro, indicándole que se sentase en su regazo una vez que él tomo asiento.

**... **

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, y solo llevando una camisa que le llegaba a los muslos, la Hyuuga trasladaba las sabanas que hace unos minutos estaban puestas en la cama del que era su amo, hacia la lavadora que estaba en el baño. Sin que este se enterase de su desagrado porque alguien más hubiese estado ahí, le propuso ayudarle a limpiar todo, ya que contaban con mucho tiempo antes del almuerzo.

Sus pasos eran vistos en mutismo por el azabache, quien acababa de sacar ropas limpias para su dormitorio. A su mente asaltaron las escenas de unos minutos atrás, cuando habían estado en su living teniendo relaciones, rememorando las expresiones de placer de su esclava, sus gemidos, el sabor de su piel y olor. Soltando un gruñido por bajo percibía como el deseo por ella volvía a despertar, provocando que sonriera por bajo antes de seguir el camino que la morena había tomado.

Al llegar y verle inclinada metiendo lo sucio a la lavadora, no pudo contenerse más.

Un respingo seguido de un gemido escapo de los labios de la mujer, al sentir un sutil toque en su intimidad, pero en el momento en que iba a enderezarse, el roce se hizo más intenso, provocando que se afirmase de la maquina que estaba en frente suyo.

Quédate así Hinata. Es una buena vista la que tengo ─ El rubor de la mujer se torno más intenso al escucharle, al sentirle introducir uno de sus dedos a su sexo. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso, y no se había puesto su ropa interior?. Aunque estaba avergonzada por dicha petición, de igual manera había cumplido.

S-Sasu...agh... ─ El calor solo iba en aumento con ahora dos dedos brindándole placer, mandándole descargas eléctricas por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aunque claro, el deseo no solo aumentaba en ella, sino también en el azabache que sacaba de sus boxers la clara excitación de la que estaba siendo preso.

Masturbándose el Uchiha siguió de igual manera metiendo y sacando aquellos intrusos del húmedo sexo de su esclava, llenando el lugar de sus respiraciones inconstantes, de sus gruñidos mezclados con gemidos.

Pronto las piernas de la chica comenzaron a flaquear, siendo apreciado por quien ahora le sujetaba con aquella mano con la cual se estaba complaciendo a si mismo. Quería verla llegar al orgasmo, que sus dedos le hicieran tocar el cielo, que su espalda se arquease debido al placer, por lo maravilloso que le hacia sentir.

Voltéate ─ Murmuro este tras percibir que su amante pronto iba a acabar. Al cumplirlo sello con sus labios todo intento de su pareja por formular palabra alguna. Volviendo a meter aquellos en su sexo, se maravillaba con las expresiones que podían reflejarse en su rostro, en esos ojos color blanquecino que ahora solo estaban prendados de necesidad.

Sin mesura se introdujo más adentro, tanto que ella creía desfallecer en cualquier momento por el dolor mesclado con placer. Los movimientos se tornaron tan rápidos, tan implacables, que ni a los besos que ese demonio le estaba dando podía responder. Dentro y fuera, gemidos por doquier, respiraciones intensas, todo se volvía blanco para la mujer que ahora apoyaba su frente en el pecho de su amo, quien sonreía complacido mientras lamia sus dedos, degustando la saciedad de ese ser que trataba de recuperar el aire perdido de sus pulmones.

Es mi turno, Hinata ─ Tras lo escuchado, la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo se vio levantada por unos fortificados brazos, para ser colocada sobre la lavadora sin escapatoria alguna. Al notar lo cercano de sus rostros, sus pómulos se llenaron de color, causando que quien se perdía en sus blancas orbes sonriera ladinamente. ─ Este día solo serás para mí.

**... **

Actuaba de forma extraña, inclusive la manera en que la miraba se le hacia levemente diferente, como si se sumiera en un mar de pensamientos. Meditaba la mujer de cabellos azulinos mientras observaba a su amante. Ambos se encontraban comprando lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo de ese día, ya que por lo visto no iban a ir siquiera a las clases de la tarde.

Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en las facciones de la mujer mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón. No sabía porque, pero cada vez se le hacia más cómodo estar con esa persona, inclusive sentía muchas veces que parecían una pareja de novios, comprando lo necesario para un día juntos. Sus pómulos se encendieron con violencia ante sus últimos pensamientos. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien de esa forma, a su lado.

Inclusive percibía que el recuerdo de Naruto, junto con sus sentires por este quedaban eclipsados cuando estaba al lado del morocho. Era una sensación extraña para ella, muy cómoda a diferencia del comienzo, cuando le daba miedo y le odiaba por hacerle padecer tanto de una forma u otra.

Sasuke-sama, ¿Por qué no llevamos tomates? ─ Al notar sus ojos negros sobre los suyos, le sonrió abiertamente. Se sentía bien estando a su lado, y aunque fuese de manera egoísta, deseaba seguir de esa manera por un tiempo más. ─ Quiero hacerle onigiris rellenos con estos...

Arrendaremos unas películas, y los comeremos mientras las vemos ─ La sorpresa llegaba a sus facciones ante sus vocablos. Viniéndosele a la mente sus palabras.

"_Este día solo serás para mí"_

Asintiendo tomo su mano ante la estupefacción de quien ahora le seguía en silencio hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las verduras, sin poder comprender la alegría que esta profesaba solo por pasar una simple tarde comiendo frente a un televisor. Más de solo verle de esa manera, algo en su interior volvía a removerse. Le gustaba apreciar esa simpleza, esa sonrisa que era solo para él, reforzando aún más su creencia, provocando que se sumiera nuevamente en sus memorias mientras caminaban.

Al llegar el chico se quedo observando como con alegría su amante comenzaba a escoger los que encontraba más jugosos y frescos, provocando que sonriera ladinamente. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía sentir de esa forma, que le hiciera sonreír por cosas tan simples.

Escoge los mejores, yo iré a buscar las gaseosas. ─ Tras lo dicho el morocho retomo su caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, en búsqueda de dichas botellas para ambos. Su andar fue apreciado por los ojos blanquecinos de la mujer que ahora volvía a retomar su tarea con la recolección de aquellos vegetales.

Mientras terminaba de pesarlos, para próximamente meterlos en el carro que llevaban con todo lo necesario para esa tarde, le era imposible meditar sobre su estado anímico, lo mucho que había variado de esa noche vivida, a como se sentía en ese momento. Era como si estar con esa persona le distrajera de sus problemas, de sus sufrimientos, instalándose solamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus pasos le guiaron junto con sus compras a donde seguro se hallaría su amo. Al llegar su caminar se detuvo. La duda se formo en su rostro al ver como una chica le hablaba al morocho, quien parecía más interesado en escoger una marca de gaseosa a su gusto, que en lo que esta le decía. Más aunque él le ignorase por completo, algo en su pecho no se sentía bien, no le gustaba. No entendía que era, pero ya era tarde para averiguarlo. Sus pies le habían guiado hacia este, para luego ante la sorpresa de la otra mujer, abrazarle por la espalda.

Estaba avergonzada, ni siquiera se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada de su amante, quien se había girado entre sus brazos para verle con diversión. No entendía aún porque había actuado de esa forma, pero si él había dicho que ese día ella iba a ser solo para él, ¿no seria justo que se aplicara para su persona de igual manera?

Sin poder enfrentar aún esa oscura mirada, Hinata murmuro con su rostro sumido en su timidez que había recolectado los mejores tomates, para luego caer en un prolongado mutismo, que termino con una carcajada del azabache que le invitaba con su mano a verle directamente.

Estas celosa ─ No era una pregunta, ella lo sabía. Él se lo estaba afirmando. De solo pensarlo el rubor se instalo en sus mejillas mientras negaba insistentemente.

N-No, yo... ─ Intento modular la chica con su suave tono, pero la voz fría de este corto su intento. Sus blancas orbes se encontraron con unas oscuras, con la molestia que reflejaban.

No te gusto. Estas enamorada del cabeza hueca. Eso ya lo se Hyuuga. ─ Bajando su rostro la chica intento ignorar la falta de calor que expreso al sentir como su amo se apartaba de su agarre, para luego tomar los refrescos que beberían ese día.

Con la vista perdida en como esa persona se alejaba con el carro que ella había estado llevando, en sus pensamientos estaba la idea de lo que estaba expresando. No había sabido como describirlo, porque era tan diferente que con Naruto. Todo lo era, lo que le hacía sentir sea cual sea la situación. Era tan confuso.

Pero lo más extraño de todo, era que nuevamente no había logrado afirmar esos sentimientos por el rubio. Una vez más de su boca prefirió no salir nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

**...**

El silencio había sido su compañía durante todo el trayecto de vuelta al departamento del morocho. Inclusive en esos instantes que se hallaban preparando los onigiris rellenos de tomate, el mutismo era su acompañante. El ambiente era tenso, completamente incomodo para aquella peli azul que observaba de reojo al que era su amo, el cual mantenía el mismo semblante de indiferencia de siempre

L-Lo siento... ─ Pronuncio de pronto la mujer, logrando que quien estaba a su lado dejase lo que estaba haciendo, para posar su oscura mirada en ella. ─ Yo...no quisiera que Sasuke-sama este enfadado conmigo.

El Uchiha no pudo enfrentar más esos ojos blanquecinos llenos de angustia. Cerrando su mirada a la oscuridad volvió su atención al frente por unos segundos. Sabía que era una estupidez molestarse por lo pasado, puesto que él sabia de ante mano los sentimientos de ella para su mejor amigo, pero al sentirla actuar como lo había hecho, algo en su interior se había encendido, creyendo por unos segundos que quizás los sentimientos de esta habían cambiado, que quizás estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que su persona. Menuda estupidez pensó para si. Todo lo proveniente de esa mujer le hacía sentir tan imbécil e inseguro. Era todo un incordio.

Tras un gruñido interno el azabache volvió su atención a la preocupada morena, quien se sonrojo al notar como su amante acortaba la distancia entre ambos en un segundo.

Tendrás que esforzarte para ganarte mi perdón, esclava. ─ Tras lo dicho el hombre se alejó lo suficiente como para que sus miradas se encontrasen, sorprendiéndose al visualizar la sonrisa que esta le regalaba. El calor en su ser volvía a hacerse presente.

¡Si! ─ Articulo la chica antes de volver a su tarea preparando los alimentos, logrando que el Uchiha sonriera ladinamente al escucharle tararear ya más relajada.

Era una mujer extraña, demasiado simple, pero inexplicablemente le agradaba eso.

**...**

Pronto se hallaban ambos morenos viendo en el living una de las películas que habían bajado de internet. Tras un bostezo la oscura mirada del chico se poso en quien estaba sentada a su lado. No lograba comprender como había terminado viendo una película para niños. Estaba sumamente aburrido, y sin contar que ahora no sabía que hacer al ver como su esclava se encontraba llorando por la muerte del padre del pequeño león, el cual era el protagonista al parecer.

¿Cómo podía derramar lágrimas por un ser inexistente, por un personaje ficticio?

Tras mover su cabeza aún sin poder creerlo, le paso unos pañuelos que estaban cerca, siendo recibidos por la mujer que llegaba a hipear del sufrimiento que profesaba.

Sabes que es solo un dibujo animado, ¿verdad? ─ Murmuro el azabache bastante incomodo ya. Aunque claro, en su expresión no lograba verse ese sentir, ya que seguía reflejando esa común neutralidad. Un asentimiento fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, seguido de más sollozos silenciosos. ─ ¿Entonces porque sigues llorando?

...Porque es triste...─ Tras lo dicho sus ojos blancos buscaron a aquellos tan diferentes. Los colores subieron a las mejillas de esta al percibir como la distancia de sus rostros era cortada por el morocho.

Pareces una niña. ─ Estaban a solo centímetros de besarse, pero él parecía burlarse de ella con su clásica sonrisa pintada en sus facciones, al notarla abrir y cerrar sus labios inquieta. No había duda de que gustaba de hacerle padecer de esa manera, de jugar con su timidez, y eso la mujer lo sabía, más seguía produciéndole lo mismo sin poder evitarlo. ─ ¿Quieres que te bese?

Las blancas orbes de la Hyuuga mostraron su sorpresa al escucharle. Desviando su mirada por unos segundos dudosa, volvió hacía aquellos ojos negros que le observaban con detenimiento, esperando. Los segundos se hacían eternos al impaciente ojinegro, quien volvía a mostrar su sonrisa de ángel demonio al verla asentir lentamente debido a su vergüenza.

Con lentitud casi tortuosa la distancia fue reducida suavemente, incluso el roce de sus labios era lento, degustando entre lamidas y cortos besos aquella boca color cereza de quien cerraba sus ojos a la oscuridad, dejándose llevar por el calor que ese chico provocaba en su interior.

Siéntate en mi regazo... ─ Articulo el Uchiha de manera ronca tras cortar el roce de sus lenguas. Su petición fue cumplida por la sumisa mujer que gemía por bajo al notar la clara erección de su amo al rozar sus intimidades. Al volver su atención hacia este, sus pómulos se encendieron con más violencia al haber sido descubierta, al percibir esa oscura mirada centrada en su persona, perdiéndose en el deseo que lograba apreciarse en esta. ─ Este día detallare tu cuerpo, lentamente, saboreándolo en su totalidad.

Ahí estaba ese _algo_ extraño, e Hinata lo percibía en sus ojos, en sus acciones. Su corazón se lo indicaba, más no lograba llegar entender que era. Sus pensares fueron echados a un lado al sentir como una de las manos de su amante se posaba sobre su mejilla, al apreciar como su pulgar comenzaba a recorrer sus labios lentamente. El palpitar en su pecho era cada vez más intenso, perdiéndose en aquella mirada oscura que la observaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

¿S-Sasuke-kun...? ─ Logro llamarle la mujer, intrigada y nerviosa por aquel aura que sentía que emanaba del morocho. ─ ¿...Suce...?

Bésame tú ahora ─ Le tomo unos segundos salir de la estupefacción ante la orden dicha por su amo, por lo que expresaba, pero tras unos segundos asintió quedadamente, para así ir acortando la distancias entre sus rostros y posar sus labios sobre los del contrario.

Mientras compartían ese tímido roce empezado por la morena, con suavidad las manos del Uchiha comenzaron a descender, hasta llegar a aquella retaguardia que tanto le encendía, acercando aún más con estas sus intimidades, sacándole suspiros a ambos, que el calor de sus cuerpos comenzase a propagarse con mayor intensidad.

No lograban percatarse del tiempo transcurrido a su alrededor, de lo mucho que había aumentado el nivel de sus respiraciones, de los movimientos inconscientes de sus caderas, hasta que el aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones, y tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento.

El silencio les rodeo de nueva cuenta, instantes que en solo se observaban completamente sumidos en lo que estaban expresando.

Avergonzada la mujer mordió su labio inferior tratando de coger fuerzas, de tomar la iniciativa. Temerosa poso sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en el pecho de quien le veía intrigado, hasta que un ronco gemido involuntario broto de la boca del azabache.

Ella había comenzado a mover mansamente sus caderas, produciendo nuevamente ese delicioso roce entre sus sexos, excitándolos aún más. Apretando sus dientes el Uchiha hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las caderas de su amante, para marcar un ritmo entre ambos, descontrolándolos cada vez más.

D-Detente ─ Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco, era lo que pensaba el morocho tras lograr que parasen, que la atención de quien estaba arriba suyo se posase en su rostro. La debilidad mostrada a través de su voz le sorprendió a ambos, causando que desviase su mirar a otra parte, para que su esclava no lograse percatarse más aún de lo que causaba en el. ─ No quieras correr antes de caminar.

Bajando su rostro la Hyuuga trataba de ocultar su frustración, su pena por creer que había hecho mal. Ella pensaba que estaba bien, que ambos habían estado disfrutando de sus movimientos. Sus expresiones estaban siendo apreciadas por el azabache, quien la levanto sujetándola de sus muslos, causando que la mujer enterrase su rostro en su pecho.

Te dije que detallaría tu cuerpo. No estaba mintiendo. ─ Los pómulos de la Hyuuga se encendían de nueva cuenta mientras su mirar reflejaba su asombro ante lo escuchado.

Sus palabras eran literalmente. Se sentía tan avergonzada y eso que aún no había comenzado. Inconscientemente se sujeto de la remera del morocho, el cual sonreía de medio lado al sentir su timidez. Había comprendido lo que deseaba.

Al llegar a su habitación, recostó a la mujer que había mantenido en sus brazos, para luego colocarse sobre ella sin cargarla, con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.

¿Comenzamos? ─ Hinata creyó haber perdido el aire por unos segundos al apreciar esa sonrisa que su amo le regalaba. Estaba inquieta, como nunca antes.

Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora la Hyuuga observo como ese morocho de ojos oscuros se hincaba entre sus rodillas, degustando desde esa posición el cuerpo que estaba por poseer, encendiéndolo aún más si eso era posible.

¿Cuándo había deseado tanto a una mujer? ¿Cuándo había sentido esa necesidad de estar a cada momento a su lado, queriendo ser lo único en su mente?

_Jamás... _─ Murmuro en sus pensamientos mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, robándole el sabor de su boca de nueva cuenta.

Mientras se dejaban llevan por el calor que volvía a emanar tras el danzar de sus lenguas, el azabache deslizaba lentamente sus manos por las ropas que cubrían esa piel blanquecina que tanto anhelaba, ahogando entre sus labios los suspiros que emanaban de lo más profundo de su amante. Ella era tan sensible a su toque, al roce de sus dedos contra la piel sensible de su cintura.

¿Qué tantos colores de rojo puede obtener tu rostro? ─ Murmuro íntimamente el azabache tras cortar la intensidad de sus besos. El rosa pálido volvía a posarse en los pómulos de la chica, quien desviaba su mirada nerviosa por esos ojos negros que le observaban con diabólica diversión. ─ ¿Qué pasa si toco, por aquí...?

Cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, la de los cabellos azulinos se perdió en el toque de esos dedos, en como pasaba con suavidad por sobre su estomago aún cubierto, con una lentitud casi tortuosa, apretando sus labios para contener un gemido que deseaba escapar de su boca, al notar como ahora su mano ahuecaba uno de sus pechos, para acariciarlo luego suavemente.

Tus pechos son mi lugar favorito de tu cuerpo ─ Instintivamente la mujer se arqueo ante sus expertas manos, incitándole a tocarle con más intensidad, disfrutando de las expresiones que le regalaba con cada movimiento.

Hinata hace tiempo había aceptado que le gustaba estar de esta forma con el azabache, que él despertaba en su persona cosas que nunca antes había expresado, inclusive con Naruto. Pero ahora no solo era lo que le hacía sentir en su piel, sino también como mujer. Era por eso que le necesitaba en esos momentos, escucharle decir esas cosas, sentirse deseaba como nunca antes. Después de todo había sido su primer hombre, la primera persona que le había dicho un cumplido sobre su cuerpo. Ella no era como Sakura o esa conocida de su amo, las cuales gustaban del Uchiha, ella era la simple Hyuuga que tartamudeaba por todo, que se avergonzaba por lo más mínimo, y aun así él la quería a ella a su lado, aun cuando fuese solo por sexo, no quitaba el hecho que se sentía bien.

Uchiha Sasuke, quien traía a más de medio instituto a sus pies, buscaba a la insignificante Hyuuga Hinata, y no a las otras hermosas chicas que le rodeaban y babeaban por sus huesos.

Con esos pensares las manos de la mujer se situaron sobre las mejillas del asombrado morocho, el cual se perdía en el brillo que emanaba de las blancas orbes de su amante.

_Gracias por estar aquí, por hacerme sentir querida _─ Deseaba decirle, pero simplemente no podía, porque él se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido, y no quería perder ese sentir, no aún. Era egoísta, y deseaba seguir siéndolo al menos por un tiempo más. Fue por eso que solo pudo sonreírle con calidez, antes de levantarse levemente a juntar sus labios, a tratar de besarle como él siempre lo hacía.

Sin cortar el roce de sus lenguas el azabache dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el la mujer, la cual pasaba sus manos sobre su espalda, sacándole suspiros a ambos.

Al cortar por falta de aire, los besos del Uchiha fueron recorriendo la dulzura de su cuello, procurando dejar marcas que reflejaban que era de su propiedad, que él era su dueño al menos por ahora.

Su piel era deliciosa para su paladar, un manjar del que jamás podría aburrirse. Y la respuesta a su tacto, a su toque mientras ascendía sus manos hacia aquellos montes que devoraba cada vez que podía. Ese estremecimiento que reflejaba su cuerpo era realmente adictivo, tanto como los suspiros que comenzaban a emanar de su boca.

S-Sasuke-kun...─ Logro soltar en un gemido la mujer mientras arqueaba su cuerpo en búsqueda de más, de todo lo que podía ofrecerle ese demonio. Con una sonrisa divertida el susodicho la hizo levantarse levemente, para así sacar de su camino la molesta prenda que esta llevaba arriba de su cintura, quedando solamente en ropa interior y pantalones Al verla de esa manera, quiso emparejar las cosas, sacándose también la prenda que le cubría su parte superior, sacándole un sonrojo a la avergonzada morena, quien mordía su labio inferior, nerviosa.

Sin decir vocablo alguno el Uchiha tomo sus manos, guiándolas por sus pectorales, descendiendo lentamente por sus abdominales, tragándose un gruñido de solo sentir su roce, cerrando sus oscuras orbes al sentir la tensión en su parte baja.

Casi con desesperación busco los labios de su acompañante, soltando un gruñido. Su esclava por cuenta propia había conducido sus dedos más abajo, comenzando a rozar sobre sus ropas su ya erecto miembro, provocando que perdiese la cabeza por unos segundos, deseando desechar todo su plan y hacerla suya inmediatamente, sin más juegos previos. Pero no deseaba eso, lo que quería era dejar huella en su piel, en su interior.

Solo él le iba a provocar esos sentires, solo su persona la iba llevar a la cima del placer lenta y deliciosamente. Uchiha Sasuke seria el único hombre que la haría sentirse mujer en su totalidad.

Has cambiado un poco, esclava ─ La blanquecina mirada de la chica se poso en quien le observaba en silencio, divertido por su descubrimiento. ─ O es que realmente te gusta...

El rojo intenso tomo posesión del rostro de la chica, de solo sentir como su amo rozaba con sus dedos su intimidad por sobre el pantalón, cada vez más intensamente, tan profundamente como esa tela se lo permitía.

Notando como el cuerpo de la mujer respondía a sus movimientos, el azabache se acercó a su oído, notando la tensión que emanaba de esta.

...O es que realmente te gusta como te lo hago ─ Al alejarse lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, la chica desvió su mirada. Era tan obvia la respuesta para esta, que le daba vergüenza sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué ese demonio disfrutaba ponerle así de nerviosa, consultarle lo que de antemano sabía? Después de todo muchas veces ya le había dicho aún a pesar de su timidez, había logrado decirle que le gustaba estar de esa manera con él.

S-Sasuke-sama...ya lo sabe ─ Ante lo escuchado con suavidad por parte de la morena, este solo pudo sonreír ladinamente. Era cierto que muchas veces había hecho que se lo dijera, pero jamás podría cansarse de oírlo, mucho menos ahora.

Con dicha mueca impresa en sus facciones, el ojinegro se apartó del calor de su cuerpo, sentándose frente a ella con sus manos apoyadas hacia atrás. Sin comprender la mujer se sentó también sobre la cama, sin despegar su atención de quien tenia enfrente.

¿Por qué no te lo ganas? ─ Al notar con sus blancas orbes que su amo se desabrochaba los pantalones, para bajarlos junto con los boxers un poco, lo suficiente para dejar a la vista su clara erección, desvió por unos instantes su mirada debido a su cortedad, para luego volverse decidida a hacer lo pedido, acortando la distancias entre ambos, situándose a la altura de la hombría del Uchiha que le esperaba orgulloso.

Cada poro de la piel del morocho se tenso al percibir la pequeña mano de su amante envolviendo su pene, al sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre este. Sin poder evitarlo su cabeza cayó hacía atrás, dejándose llevar por el placer que la mujer le estaba dando con su lengua, con la humedad de su boca en su totalidad.

Sus gruñidos eran el reflejo del buen trabajo que su esclava estaba ejerciendo, de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con cada movimiento de esa mano y esos labios, aún más cuando los dedos de esta comenzaron a jugar con sus testículos también. El placer era intenso, al punto que llevo una de sus manos entre esos cabellos azulinos, para así guiarle, tomando cada vez más intensidad. Estaba tan cerca...

Sin dejar su cometido la Hyuuga disfrutaba de los gruñidos, de los gemidos que su amo daba, indicándole que estaba haciendo una estupenda labor, que ella también podía ser atrevida en ese ámbito, y hacerle delirar como él tantas veces había hecho con su persona.

Apretando sus dientes el Uchiha sentía que pronto llegaría a su límite, que no podría contenerse por más tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzó a impulsarse involuntariamente contra esa deliciosa boca que tantas veces había explorado, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, tan profundo como podía. Adentro y afuera, una y otra vez en una fricción cada vez menos soportable, hasta que su mente se perdía en la neblina de la liberación, llenando esos labios color de rosa de su amante, quien avergonzada recibió todo cuanto podía.

Cuando por fin el morocho lograba recuperar el aliento perdido, poso su atención en aquella que había estado entre sus piernas. Al verla limpiándose lo más que podía, fue imposible no soltar una carcajada, la cual atrajo la atención de la tímida mujer, quien bajaba su rostro ya más limpio. Sus reacciones siempre lograban divertirlo, aún en la situación en la que estaban.

Acercándose el morocho le cogió del mentón invitándola a verle, a perderse por unos segundos en sus oscuros ojos antes de robar sus labios, que sus parpados se cerrasen a la oscuridad nuevamente mientras disfrutaban del contacto de sus lenguas.

Pronto la frágil figura de la chica lentamente era una vez más invitada a recostarse, sobre las colchas de esa cama de dos plazas, siendo su cuerpo recorrido nuevamente por esas grandes manos masculinas, las cuales sutilmente fueron guiadas hacía el broche del corsé color mantequilla, liberando aquellos voluminosos pechos que estaban despiertos solo para su lengua, para su disfrute.

Con sus pómulos encendidos la mujer se perdió en aquellos ojos negros como la noche, los cuales se le habían quedado observando atentamente, al punto de despertar nuevamente su cortedad. Pero en el instante en que por fin parecía haber recuperado el habla, en que se había animado a consultarle que había ocurrido, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir el roce de unos dedos sobre su piel, en medio de busto, antes de notarle acercar su boca para depositar un beso en dicho lugar.

El corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir cada vez más intensamente, sin poder comprender ese acto tan ¿dulce?, lo que estaba causando en su interior.

Antes de que pudiese salir de la estupefacción, dé la impresión de lo que estaba causando en ella, la húmeda lengua de su amo causaba que nuevamente sus blancas orbes se sumiesen en la oscuridad, que su cuerpo se curvase al percibir como uno de sus pezones era devorado por esos expertos labios. La calidez de estos, como le mordía suavemente para luego calmarle con su lengua, la estaba llevando a la desesperación, al anhelo por sentirle en su totalidad.

Era solo él en sus pensares, solo ellos en ese mundo lleno de calor, y se lo demostraba clamando su nombre en cada suspiro, en cada gemido que brotaba de su boca.

Sasuke-sama... ─ Sonriendo de medio lado el nombrado se deleitaba con lo que causaba en ese ser que tanto deseaba, y eso que era solo el comienzo. Con esa mueca impresa en sus facciones el morocho comenzó a descender desde entre sus pechos, deleitándose con la fragancia que solo desprendía su cuerpo, disfrutando de la tensión que emanaba solo con percibir su aliento en dicho lugar.

Mientras besaba cada parte de piel al descubierto, sus dedos agiles comenzaron a desabrochar la prenda que le impedía ver las pantaletas que estaba usando ese día. A medida que lograba apartarla de su camino, su lengua y labios iban avanzando, recorriéndole cuanto podían, hasta que por fin se hallaban frente a esa deliciosa intimidad, la cual se hallaba húmeda esperando a por el.

Como pudo logro sacar todo lo que restaba, y con parsimonia nuevamente se situaba junto a la avergonzada ojiblanca, perdiéndose por unos segundos en esa dulce mirada que le observaba con timidez, para luego dirigir una de sus manos por su vientre plano, dando roces en ese lugar, los cuales causaban que su esclava se tensase levemente, que se avergonzase en extremo por verse tan expuesta.

Tu piel es muy suave. ─ Tragando saliva la chica desvió su rostro sumido en la vergüenza, provocando el disfrute de quien estaba a su lado, el cual sin despegar su oscura mirada de la de su acompañante, prosiguió con su tarea de verle estremecerse ante su toque, de como cada vez iba más abajo, al punto de que la punta de sus dedos rozasen el comienzo de sus pequeñas bragas color mantequilla. ─ No contengas tus gemidos, o te castigare.

Tras lo dicho aquellos intrusos se introdujeron en esa zona prohibida, encontrando como siempre, enseguida ese lugar que provocaba que ella se arqueara, que inconscientemente abriera más sus piernas para darle mejor acceso.

La mente de Hinata estaba perdida en el placer, en el limbo de emociones que solo su amo le provocaba, en como entraban y salían esos dedos de quien se deleitaba con sus expresiones, con los incontables gemidos que brotaban de sus labios, los cuales eran silenciados por los de su amo, quien se había inclinado cerrando las distancias entre ambos, perdiéndose en el aliento del contrario.

Mírame, no dejes de verme cuando llegues al orgasmo ─ Con sus mejillas prendadas de su timidez, del sudor que emanaba de su ser, la mujer cumplió el mandato, detallando entre suspiros la perfección en el rostro de su amo, en esos ojos negros que normalmente reflejaban vacío, ahora mostraban lujuria, el deseo como cada vez que estaban juntos.

Los movimientos del Uchiha cada vez tomaron más intensidad, logrando que las piernas de su esclava se moviesen sin poder controlarlo. Era demasiado calor, tanto que estaba perdiendo la conciencia con cada embestida de esos intrusos, hasta que el calor se propago en su interior, brotando por su intimidad, mojando a aquellos que le habían estado masturbando, provocando que su amo sonriera complacido al notarla tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Delicioso ─ La ronca voz del morocho atrajo la atención de la acalorada Hyuuga, la cual se ruborizaba al ver como este lamia sus dedos, degustando de lo que ella le había ofrecido. Sin poder sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, la chica desvió su rostro mientras mordía su labio. Era tan vergonzoso, no importaba cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, siempre le causaba lo mismo. ─ ¿Lista para el plato fuerte? ─ La sorpresa se instalaba en sus facciones al sentirle encima, al notar la cercanía de sus caras. ─ Yo ya deseo estar dentro de ti.

**... **

Perdido en sus pensamientos el Uchiha se encontraba con la vista puesta en la nada. Por mucho que se encontraba agotado después de haber estado una vez más con su esclava, los recuerdos, los momentos vividos a su lado seguían asaltando sus memorias, imposibilitándole descansar como era debido, meditando sobre sus sentimientos.

No era solo sexo. Por mucho que no le agradaba la idea, estaba seguro que su manera de verle había cambiado, que la quería a su lado a todo momento.

Su dulzura, todas esas sonrisas, todas sus miradas, sean angustiadas o llenas de felicidad, solo las deseaba para su persona y para nadie más. Pero la sombra de ese sentimiento de ella por su mejor amigo le carcomía por dentro, le provocaba innumerables emociones, de las cuales la rabia y el orgullo herido predominaban.

Al notarla acomodándose más cerca de su calor, su oscura mirada se poso en su rostro, en esas facciones delicadas que solo le pertenecían a ella. ¿Por qué justo tenia que caer por alguien que no lo ve de la misma manera? ¿Podría ser un castigo, que el karma en verdad existiera?

_¿Por qué tenias que gustarme, si eras tú quien debías caer por mi? _─ Pensó para si mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo, enterrando su cara en esos cabellos azulinos, aspirando esa fragancia a lavanda que le enloquecía. ─ Me gustas Hinata, y no quiero que te vayas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 26:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Holas a mis amados lectores. Espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas, que lo hayan pasado excelente junto a sus seres queridos._

_No saben como me costó sacar este capitulo adelante. Tenía las ideas y todo, pero deseaba que el lemon del final fuese un poco diferente, demostrando el cambio de sentimientos del Uchiha. Espero haya resultado, que si no...Lanzare mi carta de renuncia. (Nah, eso jamás. No podría dejarlos, los quiero demasiado)._

_En DA (deviantart) hice un premio nombrando a todos los que dieron en el blanco de quien se daba cuanta antes de sus sentimientos. Espero les guste n.n_

_**Tsuki Neko:**__ Holis, tanto tiempo sin leerte. Espero estés muy bien, se te extraña en el Fc. Espero nos pases a ver aunque sea un ratito. ¿ Feel My Soul? No, lamentablemente no se esta traduciendo, yo lo leo con el traductor google, y se entiende bastante. Si no te sirve el mozilla para leerlo con este, usa el chrome. Besitos_

_**Guest:**__ Hola, y gracias por leer mi fic. Siento decepcionarte, pero en mis fics jamás Naruto mostrara algo más que amistad por Hinata. No me gusta el NaruHina, y siento ser tan sincera, pero prefiero cortarme las manos antes que escribir algo de esa pareja. Espero no te moleste mi sinceridad._

_MeeL: Hi! Me alegra que te guste mi fic. ¿Doujinshi? Iban a hacerlo, pero las personas que dijeron que lo harían, desaparecieron, y pues...quedo en nada. Así que por ahora no esta. Si alguien se ofrece, seré la primera en avisarles. Kisses_

_Dollisapi Do Tao: Gracias por tus lindas palabras como siempre._

_Como siempre, ignoren mis faltas, porque mi beta anda desaparecida aún jejeje._

_Besitos a todos, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo._

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esclava**** S****exual**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La suave pero acogedora brisa que comenzaba a correr esa tarde de día miércoles, lograba apaciguar aunque sea solo un poco su preocupación, la angustia que profesaba en su interior desde esa noche que tuvo que dejar el apartamento de su amo, desde el instante en que él le había dicho que no se iría con ella, que pasaría la noche en su departamento.

Fue imposible para esa mujer de cabello azulino no cuestionarse si había hecho algo mal, si se había molestado por algo. Más durante todo el camino a su hogar, o incluso ahora mismo, solo recodaba los buenos momentos vividos ese día. Incluso aún sus pómulos reflejaban su vergüenza por todas las veces que lo habían hecho, que sus cuerpos se habían unido en uno solo, lo diferente que se había percibido todo, lo mucho que había disfrutado.

Apenada por sus pensares bajó su rostro intentando ocultar lo expresado de alguna manera. Pero tras unos segundos ese sentimiento cálido se vio opacado por la tristeza.

"_No me iré contigo. Tengo cosas en que pensar"_

Ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas y mensajes... ─ Murmuro al viento mientras observaba a las aves pasear por lo alto del cielo, ese basto cielo que lograba apreciar desde una de las ventanas de su aula. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo esa persona? ¿Por qué no había asistido nuevamente a clases?

¿Sucede algo Hinata? ¿Sabes porque el idiota no ha venido al instituto? ─ La voz de quien había sido su interés amoroso le atrajo al mundo real nuevamente, haciéndole despertar de sus pensares para voltear a ver al recién llegado.

N-Naruto-kun. ─ Bajando su rostro en un intento de ocultar su preocupación, negando ante la interrogante efectuada. ─ L-Lo he estado llamando, pero no responde...

Yo también le estuve llamando, pero no contesta el muy ingrato ─ Al notar la tristeza en su compañera, el rubio le dio unas suaves palmaditas en su espalda, atrayendo la atención de sus blancas orbes que le veían sorprendidos. ─ No te deprimas, estoy seguro que ese tonto se encuentra bien.

Asintiendo después de unos segundos de estupefacción, la chica de cabellos azulinos sonrió un poco más tranquila mientras se llevaba aquel aparato que su amo le había regalado hace tiempo atrás a la altura de su corazón.

¿A quien le dices tonto? Cabeza hueca ─ Sorprendidos ambos chicos ven al Uchiha entrar al salón de clases con su bolso a cuestas. Su expresión era seria como de costumbre. Sus ojos negros les observaban fríamente, aguantándose interiormente los deseos de apartarlos lo más que pudiese.

La mirada blanquecina de la Hyuuga cambio en un segundo. Él estaba bien, y por fin daba señales de vida. Sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiese quitado de encima. Pero en el momento en que iba a hablarle, a consultarle si se sentía bien, este volteo dirigiéndose a su puesto, pasando de ella completamente. Algo en el interior de la mujer pareció quebrarse levemente.

¿Podía ser que la estuviese ignorando?. Negó para si ante esos pensamientos. Seguramente estaba cansado, tal vez no había pasado buena noche y aún no revisaba su teléfono.

Sasuke-kun, que bueno que estas bien. Cuando te llame no pensé que vendrías al segundo periodo. ─ Las blancas orbes de la morena mostraron el asombro ante lo escuchado de parte de su compañera de ojos color jade. Ella lo había llamado, y él le había atendido. ¿Qué podía estar ocurriendo?

Sin poder evitarlo se alejó hacía su asiento, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, porque se sentía de esa manera. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba expresando, pero no le agradaba.

Desde el lugar que había compartido hace unos minutos con su compañera de cabellos azulinos, Naruto le veía marcharse cabizbaja a su puesto, apretando sus puños por lo desconsiderado que era su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podía ignorar a la chica con la que estaba saliendo?. ¿O era que habían tenido algún problema?

Le preguntaría cuando tuviese oportunidad, porque no le gustaba ver esas expresiones en sus cercanos. Fue en eso que su atención volvió hacía sus otros dos amigos, captando por unos instantes la oscura mirada del azabache sobre su persona, para segundos después volver la vista al frente, pasando por completo de lo que le platicaba la mujer de cabello rosa.

Si. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien para el, y temía ser inconscientemente el responsable de ello.

**...**

El día transcurrió con total tranquilidad para todos. La hora de salida había llegado, y como era costumbre, la Hyuuga esperaba por el que era su amo, quien se encontraba guardando sus cosas. Pero en el momento que se disponía a acercarse, los pasos y presencia de quien tenía el corazón de su ex amor le hicieron detenerse. Ella se había adelantado, se encontraba frente al azabache, quien aún mantenía su vista en sus cosas.

Sasuke-kun ¿vendrás con nosotros a comer algo? ─ Con una mano a la altura del corazón la morena esperaba que este le rechazara como siempre, que le dijese que tenía cosas que hacer, para luego mandarle un mensaje diciendo que la esperaría unas cuadras más abajo, pero en el instante en que lo escucho aceptar, no supo como reaccionar. Solo permaneció con su vista puesta en ellos por unos segundos, para después bajar la mirada sin saber como proceder o que sentir realmente.

La mirada oscura del morocho la vio tomar sus pertenencias, abandonar el salón rápidamente. Al no verle ya, se dirigió a su compañera que le esperaba con una sonrisa impresa en sus facciones, borrándosele al decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que tenia asuntos que atender.

Ignorando la triste expresión de la Haruno, el de los ojos ónix comenzó su andar a la salida, pasando entre todos los estudiantes que se marchaban a sus hogares.

Desde hoy comenzaban sus noches solitarias, en las cuales solo rememoraría todos esos momentos con esa mujer, la única que había logrado meterse en su interior, la única que no lo veía con ojos de amor, la única con quien deseaba estar entre sus sábanas. Pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya no quería jugar más el jueguito del amo y la esclava. Era hora de terminar con eso, aunque le llevase a perder sus momentos con la morena.

Sus pasos se vieron detenidos al verla unos metros adelante suyo, al apreciar como abrazaba sus útiles contra su pecho mientras permanecía cabizbaja en medio de plena vereda. Quería llamarle, decirle que fuesen a su lugar, que le cocinara algo para luego terminar devorándola a ella, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Era todo o nada. Y él lo quería todo de ella.

Por mucho que quería, que anhelaba hacerla suya, tenerla bajo su cuerpo, no se detendría, y aún faltaba muchos cabos más por cerrar, por terminar de cortar lo que los había unido en primer lugar.

Al apreciar su triste expresión, fue imposible no cuestionarse internamente, no pensar aunque sea por un milisegundo que ella lo quería, que por eso se encontraba tan devastada.

Apretando sus puños desvió su mirar mientras cerraba sus orbes a la oscuridad. Ahí estaban nuevamente esos deseos de ir a por ella, de abrazarla para apreciar su ruborizado rostro. Más no podía, y eso lo estaba irritando.

El sonido de un celular lo devolvió a la realidad, apreciando así como su ex esclava respondía suavemente, desganada.

Si padre. Si, ahora iba camino a casa. ─ Le escuchaba hablar, para luego sumirse en el silencio donde seguro su progenitor tenia la palabra. ─ No, hoy no tengo...que estudiar con ninguna compañera.

Bajando su mirada el Uchiha recordó esa escusa, una de las tantas que aquella morena le inventaba a su padre para irse con el a su departamento, para estar hasta tarde juntos haciendo de todo o nada. Debía aguantar las ganas por hacerlo nuevamente, por querer tenerla una vez más bajo su ser.

Al notarla colgar para emprender nuevamente su caminar, sus pasos le fueron siguiendo sin darse cuenta, lo suficientemente atrás para apreciarla bien y no ser descubierto. De vez en cuando la veía detenerse para observar el cielo mientras soltaba algún suspiro, o sacar aquel celular que él le había regalado. La ultima vez que aprecio ese actuar, su mano derecha por impulso saco su teléfono, observando entre sus contactos aquella con el nombre de _Esclava. _Pero en el momento en que se disponía a marcarle, solo termino apretando dicho aparato entre sus dedos, molesto.

¿Por qué no podía volver a ser como antes? ¿Por qué no solo se satisfacía de su cuerpo, sin pensar en nada más que en su propio beneficio? ¿Qué tanto esa mujer le había afectado, lo había hecho cambiar?

Maldición...─ Soltó por bajo, aguantándose los deseos de lanzar lo que tenia entre sus dedos lejos, hasta hacerlo añicos.

Al escucharla retomar su andar, levanto su mirada para verle alejarse. No tenia ganas de torturarse más, de imaginarla entre sus brazos mientras devoraba sus labios.

Que patético me siento... ─ Alzando sus ojos negros a lo alto del basto cielo, los recuerdos de ese último día juntos asalto sus pensares.

"_Delicioso ─ La ronca voz del morocho atrajo la atención de la acalorada Hyuuga, la cual se ruborizaba al ver como este lamia sus dedos, degustando de lo que ella le había ofrecido. Sin poder sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, la chica desvió su rostro mientras mordía su labio. Era tan vergonzoso, no importaba cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, siempre le causaba lo mismo. ─ ¿Lista para el plato fuerte? ─ La sorpresa se instalaba en sus facciones al sentirle encima, al notar la cercanía de sus caras. ─ Yo ya deseo estar dentro de ti._

_Al oírle las pulsaciones de la mujer se volvieron cada vez más frenéticas. Sus blancas orbes reflejaban algo que el chico no lograba comprender, pero le gustaba, todo de ella era de su agrado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Su oscura mirada apreciaba como la blanca piel de su cara resplandecía por el brillo de aquel sudor que su persona le había provocado, como esos cabellos azulinos se le unían, dándole una imagen de la más pura sensualidad mezclada con inocencia, que jamás había visto en otra mujer. La anhelaba, la quería como no había querido a ninguna otra que había pasado por su lecho._

_Sin esperar más tiempo, junto sus labios de la manera más pausada posible, buscando esa lengua aterciopelada para que batallase con la suya, perdiéndose entre las sensaciones que jamás antes había expresado. Se sentía muy diferente ahora que aceptaba sus sentimientos, que sabía y sentía que lo hacía con alguien que se había ganado un lugar en aquel frío lugar, que había sido su corazón por tanto tiempo._

_Te quiero ─ Deseaba decirle mientras se deslizaba en su interior, mientras la llenaba con su ser, mientras la escuchaba soltar un gemido al sentirlo dentro suyo. Pero no podía, sabía que no podía decir aquellas palabras que jamás creyó sentir, no al menos por ahora. ─ "Eres tan estrecha..." ─ Soltó mientras la embestía con lentitud, saboreando el placer que sentía al estar de esa manera con ella, perdiéndose nuevamente en esa mirada que le regalaba, en esos ojos blancos que brillaban en deseo, en el goce." _

**...**

Llegue ─ Hablo la Hyuuga al ingresar al que era su hogar. Como era costumbre, no escuchaba respuesta, anhelando no estar en ese lugar como tantas otras veces, recordando su pasado con ese moreno de ojos oscuros, embriagándose nuevamente del dolor que le causaba el hecho que estuvo ignorándole todo el día.

Padre nos espera en su despacho. ─ El tono despectivo de su hermana le saco de sus recuerdos. Ella aún seguía enfadada por su decisión de estar con el Uchiha, provocando que se consultase internamente que diría su familiar si supiera que el chico el cual ella había defendido y elegido, parecía haberse aburrido de su persona.

Más no diría nada de lo ocurrido. No porque ella podía recriminarle el hecho de que había tenido razón, sino porque no quería oírle hablar mal de ese chico al cual le entrego su virginidad. Su persona había sido la única responsable, la única egoísta que había pactado un trato para lograr su felicidad aún a costa de la desdicha de otros.

Asintiendo ambas se dirigieron al punto de reunión, para ver que era lo que acontecía, porque su padre nuevamente les reunía.

**... **

Maldecía cada rincón de su departamento, cada lugar donde había estado con esa mujer, de los recuerdos que le invadían una y otra vez. No había querido llegar tan pronto, pero se estaba haciendo tarde, y no había nada que le llamase la atención en las calles.

Irritado se tiro sobre su sofá de color negro, colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos. Deseaba poder evitar pensar, recordarle, inclusive conmemorar su aroma, tal como ha sido desde que se marcho esa tarde.

Sasuke-sama, ¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy? ─ Asombrado de escuchar su suave voz, le busco entre la luz que ahora llegaba a su mirada, más solo el vacío de su departamento fue lo que logro divisar, provocando que su rabia fuese descargada sobre el lugar donde hallaba sentado. Por mucho que se reclamaba de su debilidad, de lo estúpido que había sido al caer por esa chica, la única que no lo veía de la misma manera, ahí seguía lamentándose.

Molesto saco su celular, marcando la opción para mandarle un mensaje a esa mujer, aquella que no podía borrarse de la mente.

_Ven a verme, quiero dormir contigo._

Por unos segundos solo observo sus palabras, con sus pensares en esos recuerdos, en la imagen de la que era su esclava bajo su cuerpo, en su blanca piel brillando en sudor por el placer que le brindaba. La quería, cada fibra de su ser deseaba tocarle, escucharla gemir de excitación.

Cerrando sus negras orbes podía imaginarla sobre su regazo, meciendo sus caderas provocando que sus sexos se rozasen, que ambos gimieran en goce, que sus respiraciones cada vez tomaran más velocidad por el calor que solo iba en aumento.

H-Hinata... ─ Sin percatarse realmente, una de sus manos comenzó a rozar su creciente excitación. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más acompasada tras desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón y tomar directamente con sus dedos su miembro.

Era ella quien le acariciaba, quien comenzaba a masturbarle, robándole unos cuantos gemidos mientras murmuraba su nombre nuevamente con voz ronca.

Arriba y abajo la sentía brindarle placer, mientras apreciaba su blanquecina mirada sumida en el calor que profesaba con tal acto que practicaban

M-Más rápido e-esclava... ─ Lograba articular entre suspiros mientras la mujer que estaba sobre su regazo le sonreía para cumplir instantes después su petición. El calor era casi insostenible, al punto de perder la conciencia.

Pero en el momento en que había llegado a la cúspide, la realidad volvió a su ser, percatándose que se hallaba solo en su lugar, que la chica que quería no se encontraba sobre sus piernas, que solo su mano le había consolado.

Se sentía miserable, como nunca espero sentirse antes, preguntándose si tal vez eso era lo que sentían todas esas mujeres que lo buscaban después de una noche de sexo.

Cabizbajo maldijo una vez más a su mala suerte, a lo mucho que se merecía tales acontecimientos.

**... **

"_Todo lucía hermoso a su alrededor. Por donde mirase podía apreciar el verde del césped, los arboles que rodeaban ese parque que solía ir seguido con su familia._

_No te alejes mucho Hina-chan... ─ La suave voz de su progenitora llegaba a sus pequeños oídos, dándose vuelta para ver a su sonriente madre, quien se hallaba sentada sobre un mantel, acariciando su abultado estomago. Era cierto. Su pequeña hermanita venía en camino, y no podía sentirse más dichosa. _

_Anhelaba tanto tener a alguien con quien jugar todo el tiempo, con quien compartir sus cosas._

_La escena cambiaba repentinamente, y aquella dicha que había estado expresando hace unos minutos, ahora parecía haber desaparecido. El ambiente se llenaba de desolación. Algo faltaba, esa imagen que tanto amaba, ese ser querido que tanto le había brindado amor se había marchado de este mundo. Su madre había fallecido, y la oscuridad anunciaba su llegada._

_Se encontraba sola, ella misma se había aislado, encerrada en su propio mundo de fantasías, de sueños donde su progenitora aún estaba a su lado brindándole esa cálida sonrisa que siempre portaba, donde todo era felicidad._

_Danos ese libro ciega ─ Asustada levanto la mirada, solo para toparse con lo cruel que pueden ser los niños. Nerviosa y angustiada se llevo dicho objeto a su pecho, protegiéndolo. Era su preciado tesoro, aquel que su madre le había leído casi todas las noches, no quería perderlo tal como a ella, no importaba lo mucho que le maltratasen._

_Pero en el momento en que creía que la jalada de cabello vendría, una sombra se situó adelante suyo, protegiéndole, encarando a sus atacantes._

_¿Por qué no se meten con este ciego? Les daré una paliza que nunca olvidaran ─ Con sorpresa y preocupación las blancas perlas de la niña observaba a su primo defenderle, aguantando todo lo posible por protegerle. Sin darse cuenta, sus blancas orbes se vieron ensombrecidas por la humedad que amenazaba salir de ellas, comenzando a recorrer sus mejillas._

"_Yo siempre le protegeré Hinata-sama, no se encuentra sola"_

Con una suave sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, la mujer de cabello azulino fue abriendo lentamente sus parpados, acostumbrándose pausadamente a su entorno, recordando que se había quedado dormida después de escuchar las palabras de su progenitor tras marcharse a su habitación, suponiendo que quizás todo lo sentido la tenia extenuada, sin muchos deseos de hacer algo. Más en unos segundos le invadió el recuerdo de la escena antes vista entre sus sueños. Aquello había sido un recuerdo, una escena vivida con anticipación con quien pronto vendría a verlos. Extrañaba tanto a ese ser querido, quien había prometido protegerla siempre desde que su madre falleció, pero que por estudios debió marcharse.

"_Dentro de unos días Neji vendrá a vernos, ya que a salido de vacaciones" _

Neji-niisan... ─ Con una mano a la altura de su corazón la Hyuuga se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al umbral de su ventana, rememorando todas las veces en que ese azabache había accedido por ella, y que quizás ya nunca más lo haría. ─ ¿Habré hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué me ignora de esa forma?

Le dolía su frialdad, como pasaba de su presencia sin siquiera volverse a mirarle una vez.

Sus expresiones estaban siendo observadas por quien estaba en sus pensamientos, el cual se mantenía oculto tras un poste de luz. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le habían llevado hacía ese lugar, el cual había sido como su segundo hogar desde que había pactado un trato con aquella mujer que había logrado meterse en su frío corazón.

La veía triste. Los deseos de subirse por aquel árbol para llegar a su lado, y borrarle dicha expresión se hicieron presente, pero bajo su rostro reflejando la molestia que expresaba al no poder cumplir con ese anhelo, al ser un maldito masoquista al haber ido a ese lugar solo para verla de lejos.

Debo irme de este sitio, o terminare subiendo como otras veces. ─ Colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans, emprendió camino a su hogar, siendo visualizado de reojo por quien había sido su esclava, la cual al verle inmediatamente corrió hacía la salida de su habitación, bajar las escaleras al primer piso, y salir por la puerta de su hogar en su búsqueda, más no logró visualizarlo por ninguna parte.

Estoy segura que era él... ─ Murmuro al viento mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón. Negó con suavidad en un intento de borrar los malos pensares que comenzaban a invadirle nuevamente. ─ Sera mejor que entre, sino padre sospechara...

Al llegar de vuelta a su alcoba, tomo su celular, aquel que el azabache le había regalado. Le mandaría un mensaje, aun cuando ponía no responderle.

_Sasuke-sama, ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

Mordiendo su labio inferior preocupada, la Hyuuga procedió a apretar la tecla de enviar, esperanzada de recibir respuesta alguna. Aunque con el pasar de los minutos, de las horas, aquella angustia volvió a hacerse presente.

Una vez más le había ignorado, tal como lo había estado haciendo desde la partida de su departamento.

**...**

La mañana siguiente había llegado como tantas veces para aquel moreno de oscura mirada, quien había llegado temprano al salón de clases al no poder dormir bien una vez más, sospechando que tal vez seria de esa forma ahora que esa mujer no estaba a su lado.

Irritado cogió su teléfono, accediendo a la bandeja de entrada, leyendo una vez más el mensaje que ella le había enviado. Aun recordaba el momento en que sonó su celular dándole el aviso de un correo nuevo, el asombro que sintió al notar que era de ella, que a pesar de que la estaba ignorando aún seguía preocupada por su persona, que ni siquiera le consultase o reclamase de un comienzo por qué no le hablaba.

Chica tonta... ─ Murmuro para si mientras se perdía nuevamente en sus recuerdos, en la imagen de esa chica de ojos blanquecinos, en todas esas mañanas en que había despertado con su cuerpo recargado en el suyo, en como la devoraba antes de partir a clases, en lo estúpido que se sentía en estos momentos al no sentirse completo por no tenerla a su lado, porque solo el frío de su cama era el que ahora le daba los buenos días. ─ Debo cortar esto de raíz.

¿Eh? ¿Sasuke Idiota? ─ La voz de su mejor amigo atrajo su atención, sorprendiéndole por unos segundos que este llegase temprano, pensando que quizás era una forma del destino de decirle que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar todo, y darle la oportunidad a esa mujer de cumplir su deseo, aquel por el cual había hecho un trato con su persona. ─ ¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¿Por qué no llegaste junto con Hinata como siempre? ─ Al escucharle nombrarla sus puños se tensaron sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero se contuvo. Debía hacerlo ahora, o luego se arrepentiría e iría tras ella. ─ ¿Se han peleado?

Debemos hablar Naruto ─ Al notar su seriedad, el Uzumaki tomo su mismo semblante mientras se sentaba frente a quien le observaba en completo mutismo. ─ Se trata sobre Hinata...

**...**

Tenía frío. Por más que el calor estaba presente en el aire, a su alrededor, seguía sintiendo esa frialdad en su ser, dentro de su persona. Pero aunque se abrigaba, aunque se colocase un chaleco para que la calidez le embriagase, no parecía querer llegar a su persona.

Y ahora, que se hallaba frente a la entrada del instituto al cual pertenecía, aquella sensación parecía incrementarse. No deseaba acceder, no quería seguir siendo ignorada por aquel morocho.

¡Hinata! ─ Cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, la Hyuuga se dio la fuerza para intentar sonreírle a su amigo que se acercaba. Pero por mucho que su boca mostraba una sonrisa, su interior es lo que menos reflejaba.

Kiba-kun. Buenos Días ─ El castaño se detuvo frente a quien seguía con esa mueca plasmada en su rostro, sin poder creerse lo que ella intentaba demostrar. Algo había ocurrido, algo que implicaba a ese con quien estaba saliendo.

Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad Hinata? ─ Un suave y casi ahogado _"¿Eh?"_ broto de los pequeños labios de la nombrada. La presión en su pecho solo iba en aumento, como si algo estuviese a punto de quebrarse. ─ Somos amigos, ¿no?

Asintiendo la mujer bajo su rostro. Seguía sin entenderse, porque se sentía de esa manera. ¿Acaso seria por su egoísmo, porque anhelaba tener ese calor a su lado?. No solo había perdido la oportunidad con quien había estado su corazón por tanto tiempo, sino que ahora esa persona la dejaba sin decirle siquiera un _adiós hasta aquí llegamos_.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo después de clases? ─ Con sorpresa la chica levanto su mirada, encontrándose así con esa sonrisa que su amigo siempre portaba. ─ Yo invito, ¿si?

Tras unos segundos de completo mutismo, una suave aceptación salió de sus labios, pidiendo internamente las fuerzas para enfrentar otro día sin hablarle.

Así fue como ambos emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacía su salón de clases, pasando entre todas esas personas que se dirigían a sus respectivos salones de estudio, deteniéndose justo en la puerta de entrada del suyo, al notar como todos se hallaban amontonados en ese sitio.

¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo como eso Idiota?! ─ Sin decir nada el Uchiha se dejo golpear por quien era su mejor amigo, mandándolo al piso con el labio ensangrentado.

¡Naruto! ─ Se escucho de pronto la voz de la Haruno, logrando que la preocupación se instalara en las facciones de la mujer de cabello azul, quien rápidamente se hizo paso entre todos los estudiantes que había estado presenciando la pelea de quienes eran amigos inseparables. Sus blancas perlas pasaron de quien había sido el chico de sus sueños, a quien fue su amo durante varios meses. Ambos lucían golpeados, aunque más maltrecho estaba quien aún permanecía sentado en el piso con su rostro cabizbajo.

Hinata... ─ Pronuncio el Uzumaki tras verla acercarse. Al escucharle el cuerpo del Uchiha mostro una leve tensión, pero se negó a verle. Ya nada los unía. Por fin había cortado todo lazo. Sus manos se empuñaron de la rabia sin darse cuenta.

Con una mano a la altura de su corazón la Hyuuga veía con preocupación a quien había sido su primer hombre, sin poder captar que estaba pasando en la mente de este, porque su flequillo tapaba sus expresiones. No entendía porque estaba peleando con quien era su mejor amigo, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse a ver si se hallaba bien, si no estaba herido, pero sus piernas parecían no querer avanzar.

¿Se puede saber porque están peleando? ─ Rompió el silencio de pronto la peli rosa, quien se ponía entre ambos chicos, con sus manos en las caderas. Pero solo la mirada esquiva de estos fue lo que recibió como respuesta, provocando que un suspiro escapase de sus labios.

Pregúntale al idiota, que se atreve a utilizar a las personas en su propio beneficio ─ La sorpresa llegaba a ambas chicas, pero solo una logro comprender tales vocablos. Hinata estaba segura que él le había contado a Naruto de su trato, que eso había desencadenado la disputa. No tenía idea de como reaccionar ante ello, solo preguntarse porqué, porqué ahora estaba haciendo todo eso. ¿Tan despreciable era para él, ahora que se había aburrido de ella? ¿Tanto como para revelar su acuerdo?.

Sus ojos blancos se posaron en el chico en cuestión, notando como se colocaba de pie mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior.

Tsk. No recuerdo cuando dije que era buena persona, cabeza hueca. ─ La oscura mirada del azabache pasó de su amigo, a la mujer que ocupaba su corazón, pero el contacto entre ambos solo fue por unos segundos, puesto que este comenzó a andar hacía la salida, caminando entre los cuchicheos de sus demás compañeros.

Al notar que se marchaba la peli azul le siguió el paso, ignorando los llamados de su mejor amigo y compañeros. El Uchiha al verse seguido, al darse cuenta de quien era, se metió dentro de uno de los salones desocupados, deteniéndose al llegar al marco de la ventana; y con su atención puesta en esta, espero a que la mujer accediera. Había llegado aquel momento, el cual jamás creyó que le costaría tanto.

El silencio les rodeo por unos minutos después de que entrase, de que cerrase la puerta tras de si. La incomodidad era palpable, angustiante.

¿Tienes miedo de que le haya contado que teníamos relaciones? ¿Fue por eso que me seguiste? ─ Con sorpresa la mujer recibió su comentario lleno de ironía. La sonrisa burlesca que el morocho le regalaba, fue respondida con una mirada esquiva. Por qué se comportaba así con ella se consultaba la mujer, porqué se veía tan indolente. ─ ¿O vienes a defender a tu amorcito por haberle golpeado?

¿Sasuke-sa...kun se encuentra bien? ─ Desviando su mirada tras salir de su sorpresa, el moreno no supo que decir ante lo escuchado. Nuevamente ella había obviado todo para mostrarse preocupada por su persona. Frunciendo el seño negó internamente ante los deseos que expresaba, esos anhelos de creer que ella sentía lo mismo que él, que le correspondía ─ N-No ha respondido mis mensajes...

El mutismo volvía a hacerse presente entre ambos, el cual solo era rezagado por las voces de los alumnos que seguían ingresando al establecimiento.

Lo pactado entre nosotros queda hasta aquí. ─ Ahí estaba ese dolor a la altura de su corazón una vez más, imposibilitándole decir palabra alguna. ─ Y como lo prometí, cumpliré mi parte.

Hinata se había dado cuenta. Se había aburrido de ella. No había necesidad de consultarle, ya que de otra manera no estaría cortándola

"_Recuerda que solo eres mi esclava hasta que me aburra"_

...Entiendo... ─ Una amarga sonrisa adorno las facciones de la chica, quien aún permanecía con su rostro cabizbajo, tratando de ocultar aquel dolor que estaba expresando. Pero al buscar la mirada del contrario, la estupefacción llegaba a su acompañante, al punto de no saber como reaccionar ante lo que ella mostraba. ─ A pesar de que fue por poco tiempo, y que...muchas veces desee morirme de la vergüenza. ─ La mueca en sus labios esta vez era sincera. En verdad era lo que estaba sintiendo. ─ T-También lo disfrute mucho. Conocí muchos aspectos de Sasuke-sa...kun, que nunca creí ver. En verdad pienso que eres una buena persona.

"_Tsk. No recuerdo cuando dije que era buena persona, cabeza hueca"_

El Uchiha no pudo seguir enfrentando esos ojos blancos, no sin sentir los enormes deseos de decir que no la dejaría ir, que no le importaba si ella quería al tonto de su mejor amigo, que solo la necesitaba a su lado, a ella y a esa dulce sonrisa dándole los buenos días.

Gracias por todo, Sasuke-sama ─ Sin decir nada más la mujer salió rápidamente por donde había entrado, dejando atrás con quien había compartido muchas cosas, con quien había despertado sensaciones que jamás creyó experimentar, no con él al menos.

Hasta ahí había llegado su relación, cualquiera que tuviesen según las circunstancias con las cuales se unieron.

El azabache tuvo que morderse las ganas que tenia de gritar, de correr hacia esa mujer y acorralarla entre sus brazos. Impotente se desquito con las sillas, con los bancos que había en dicho lugar, descargo su frustración hasta caer al suelo de rodillas, exhausto y aún con aquellas emociones en su interior.

Él había sido el único culpable, y todo por caer en un sentimiento que jamás pensó sentir. Y por esa emoción esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, todo por la felicidad de ella.

Las clases habían transcurrido de manera normal, aunque cada uno de los que estaban envueltos en ese ese cuadrado amoroso se mantuvieron perdidos en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos de ocurrido, ignorándose unos a otros por la clara incomodidad, por no saber que decirse realmente.

Al estar preparándose cada uno para partir a sus casas, la voz del Inuzuka llegaba a los oídos de un malhumorado Uchiha, quien irritado escuchaba como su ex esclava se marchaba con este en lo que parecía una cita. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Por qué ella se marchaba con ese sujeto, cuando debería estar tratando de ligarse al estúpido de su mejor amigo? ¿Es que acaso podría ser que ese tipo estaría intentando aprovecharse, ahora que él estaba fuera de juego?.

No podía permitir eso, si no era con Naruto, no era con nadie. Después de todo ella estaba enamorada de ese cabeza hueca, y por eso había decidido apartarse. ¿Pero el chico perro?. Eso no lo podía consentir, claro que no.

Fue por eso que ante las miradas de sus otros dos amigos, siguió los pasos de esas otras dos personas que habían abandonado el salón hace un par de minutos, ignorando la pequeña mueca que se había posado en las facciones del Uzumaki.

Naruto, ¿Qué paso entre Sasuke-kun y tú? ─ Se animo a preguntar la mujer de cabello rosa, quien había preferido darles espacio para que se tranquilizasen y pensasen.

El mutismo fue su respuesta por unos segundos, hasta que por fin su amigo se animo a responderle con su vista perdida en la nada, con una seriedad poco común en su ser.

Sasuke me dijo que Hinata esta enamorada de mi ─ Aquellas palabras la chica no supo como tomarlas. De sus labios nada salió. Su rostro pasó de estupefacción a un sentimiento que no supo definir. Pero estaba segura que era la misma emoción que expresaba cuando los veía juntos, cuando se había enterado que ella había pasado una noche en su casa.

**...**

Arriba ese animo Hinata. No me gusta ver esa carita triste ─ Le decía el castaño a su compañera, la cual permanecía sentada a su lado en aquella banca del parque, con el jugo que habían comprado al tope. No había tomado ni una gota desde que este se lo había entregado.

Durante todo ese tiempo sus pasos habían sido observados de cerca por unos ojos negros como la noche, quien ahora veía como ese otro chico le tomaba el mentón, despertando en sus pómulos un leve rosa pálido al notar la cercanía de su compañero.

No aguantaba más. La estupidez a su parecer de esa mujer no tenía límites. ¿Era tanta su inocencia, que no entendía que ese tipo solo estaba aprovechándose de la situación?.

No podía consentirlo.

Fue por eso que de la nada apareció en frente de ellos, cogiendo segundos después de la muñeca a la chica, llevandosela corriendo del lugar a pesar de los gritos de su acompañante.

Sin poder comprender Hinata se dejo llevar hasta lo que parecía ser un callejón, siendo acorralada por los brazos de quien había sido su primer hombre, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento perdido.

¿Por qué estabas con ese perro? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que él siente por ti? ─ Le reclamo el moreno, a quien ahora bajaba su rostro. ─ Que tan ilusa puedes...

¿Qué podría importarte eso a ti, con quien yo salga...? ─ El tono suave de la ojiblanca le dejo sin vocablo. Aun cuando ella ahora buscaba su mirada, no encontraba escusa que decirle. Y el tenerla tan cerca, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, apreciar el rosa de sus labios entre abiertos, no era de ayuda tampoco para pensar con claridad. Deseaba tanto besarla, que estaba seguro que todo su ser lo reflejaba. ─ ¿Sasuke-kun...?

Desviando su atención hacia la nada el chico intento recuperar sus cinco sentidos, tratando por todos los medios de borrar de sus pensares la imágenes de ambos besándose sin control.

Deberías estar con Naruto, hablando con el ahora que sabe la verdad... ─ Negando suavemente la mujer quiso salir de esa prisión, pero en el momento en que se disponía a apartarle de su camino, este la impulso hacía el muro por los hombros nuevamente, quedando sus labios a centímetros de unirse. ─ Por qué eres tan terca...

La Hyuuga se sorprendió al notarlo de esa manera, de sentir como si estuviera tratando de contenerse. No le entendía. ¿Acaso no se había aburrido de ella?

...Es la ultima vez...─ Murmuró el Uchiha más para si que para alguien más, antes de unir con desesperación sus labios sobre los de la estupefacta Hyuuga, quien segundos después respondía como podía a su _ataque_, a la búsqueda de sus lenguas para comenzar a batallar como tantas veces. Era un beso cargado de emociones, de anhelos, de necesidad por todo lo pasado, por esos días tras dejarle marchar de su vida. La quería más de lo que había pensado, la deseaba tanto o más de lo que creía en un comienzo. Era insostenible, y eso que su tortura estaba recién empezando.

Al cortar el roce de sus bocas, las distancias entre sus rostros seguía siendo la misma mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento perdido. Ese minuto era de ellos, ignorando a los transeúntes que circulaban a unos pasos de ahí, o si alguno que otro intruso les estuviese mirando.

Te iré a dejar a tu casa. ─ Logro pronunciar el morocho tras dejar su calor, volteando para intentar recuperar sus sentidos. Había sido débil.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el asentimiento de quien ahora le seguía con sus pómulos aún encendidos mientras mordía su labio inferior, nerviosa.

El camino hacía el hogar de la mujer había sido en completo mutismo, el cual se rompió al llegar a la puerta, al escuchar el celular de esta con insistencia.

¿A-Aló, Kiba-kun? ─ Con su vista fija en su persona, el azabache solo permaneció en completo silencio, esperando a que ese sujeto por fin se cabrease de insultarle o reclamarle por haberla apartado de su lado. ─ S-Si, lo siento ─ Avergonzada la mujer trataba de contener su fuerte palpita, el que aún no paraba desde lo ocurrido en aquella solitaria calle. Sin contar que esos ojos negros sobre ella no le ayudaban mucho tampoco. ─ ¿Eh? N-No, no te preocupes. Ya estoy en mi casa. Nos vemos mañana.

Al colgar, y verse envueltos una vez más en ese ambiente lleno de incomodidad, ninguno de los dos sabía realmente que decirse, como actuar.

S-Sasuke-kun va a...─ Los vocablos de la mujer, esos que tanto le estaban costando formular, fueron cortados de improvisto por el tono neutro de quien estaba en frente suyo, totalmente inexpresivo.

Buenas noches ─ Ahí se marchaba en silencio, sin darle tiempo siquiera de decir algo, de desearle también un buen descanso, logrando que el pesar nuevamente se abriese paso en su pecho, provocando que el sentimiento de soledad se manifestara, tal como había ocurrido desde la partida de su madre.

Se sentía tanto como un último adiós.

**... **

La mañana no había sido tan oscura desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus ánimos por asistir a clases no habían estado tan apagados ni siquiera cuando Naruto la había rechazado inconscientemente.

Por más que se peinaba, que trataba de arreglarse para verse mejor, Hinata sentía que sus blancas orbes lo reflejaban todo, que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, que no había logrado dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido el día de ayer, en el amargo sabor de despedida que había sentido tras esas buenas noches que su ex amo le había dicho.

Algo faltaba. Sentía que en su pecho había un enorme vacío que la hacía sucumbir de frío, de un miedo indescifrable. No sabía por qué la partida de ese chico le dolía de esa forma. No tenía idea de que era, pero en su interior sentía que el aire escaseaba cada vez más.

Podía desayunar como siempre, caminar por las calles hacía su lugar de estudio, pero se sentía incompleta, sin saber como expresar ese sentimiento. Hasta que los vio, justo en la puerta de entrada al establecimiento.

"_...como lo prometí, cumpliré mi parte."_

Estaba besando a Sakura. Sasuke estaba besándola tal como la besaba a ella, justo frente a sus ojos, y no podía despegar la mirada de ellos.

Dolía justo a la altura de su corazón, como si un puñal le hubiese atravesado.

Fue en eso que unos brazos la giraron, provocando que enterrase su rostro en un pecho masculino, reconfortándola.

Tranquila. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. ─ Escucho decir a su antiguo amor en un susurro. ¿Llorar? Se consulto internamente. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, que de sus blancas orbes pequeñas gotas saladas emergían sin poder detenerlas, que esa presión en su interior solo iba en aumento.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma, porqué si por fin él había cumplido su parte del acuerdo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 27:-**

**_Notas Dark: _**_Hola Amados lectores. Siento tardarme (Aunque creo que ya están acostumbrados jejeje), pero el trabajo, y las cosas que salen de improvisto no me dejan casi tiempo. Ahora me salió un trabajillo extra que me quita demasiado tiempo, y saben que el dinero siempre es necesario. Igual ustedes saben que no los abandonaría, y que tarde o temprano actualizo. Trato de escribir algo cada vez que puedo, aunque sean unas cuantas líneas._

_Como muchos ya se dieron cuenta, si, le queda poco al fic. Solo falta que Hinata y otros personajes aclaren sentimientos, sin contar que hay que ver si Sasuke logra mantener ese deseo de solo verla feliz aunque sea lejos de él. Ya saben, con lo posesivo que suele ser jejeje. Y si, Neji va a aparecer ya. Lo más probable es que haga acto de aparición en el siguiente capitulo, a más tardar el que le sigue a ese. Pero él igual será bastante crucial, en especial para Hinata y sus sentimientos._

_Saludos al _**_Guest_**_ de Foros DBZ. Gracias por apoyarme aquí también, ya que creo que ese foro paso a mejor vida, ¿no?. Se pasaba cayendo, y por eso no volví allá..._

_**Elena**__ Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo. Quiero desearte muchas fuerzas. Se lo que es que una persona muy querida se marche. Me paso cuando iba al colegio. El chico que era mi mejor amigo (y que me gustaba), se cambio de un día para el otro de establecimiento, y...creo que nunca lo supere. Esa persona me marco mucho, porque nunca conocí a alguien como él. Creo que fue mi primer amor, y el único u.u (Ya sabes que querer y amar son cosas muy distintas). Él era esa persona que provocaba maripositas en mi estomago, cosa que nunca más volví a sentir. _

_** Kary-chan:**__ Descuida, no quiero cortarme las manos xDD. Aun queda mucho SasuHina por expandir al mundo *pose cool*_

_**Nanunita.**__ ¿Estas segura que no tienes poderes? Diste en el blanco. Increíble. En verdad me sorprendiste my friend xD. Y sin contar lo de Neji eh, que también se te cumplirá jajaja. Kisses_

_**HinataShakugan-15 **__No se vieron las fotos. No salieron las urls ToT_

_Quiero agradecer el apoyo de mis lectores incondicionales, en especial a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, se les agradece de corazón. También deseo darle la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, ya que estoy feliz de que les haya gustado como escribo, y como va desenvolviéndose esta historia. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar. _

_Besitos a todos ustedes. Saben que los quiero tanto o más que al SasuHina._

_Nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, o en la continuación de mi nuevo fic SasuHina (yaoi), llamado "__**White Wishes"**_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SasuHinaNaruSakuSasu (SasuHina, ¿NaruSaku?)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan, Dark Sakura)

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_  
- Hablan

**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**_O_**_o_**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Esclava Sexual

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba junto a esa persona que había querido tanto, este le había protegido y consolado de ese dolor que su corazón estaba expresando desde que había visto a esas dos personas besarse, pero por mucho que hubiese querido algo como eso durante tanto tiempo, para ella ahora pareciese que no significase mucho. La mente de Hyuuga Hinata no estaba junto al rubio con quien iba camino a su salón de clases, sino con esas dos personas que habían compartido algo tan íntimo como un beso, delante de todo el instituto hace unos días atrás.

Desde hace dos días que no había querido asistir a clases, porque no sabía realmente como enfrentar esa escena. Incluso en estos momentos dentro de su corazón aún no lograba encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero sabía que tampoco podía prolongarlo aún más.

Sus blancas orbes se posaron en la persona que caminaba a su lado. Ella estaba segura que también estaba afectado, ya que de ante mano conocía los sentimientos de el para su compañera de rosado cabello. Y aunque tratase de mantenerse fuerte, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella lograba apreciar ese destello de dolor en sus ojos azules, que tanto intentaba ocultar.

¿Naruto-kun se encuentra bien? ─ Logro murmurar la ojiblanca al llegar a la puerta del salón, provocando que el chico se detuviese y mantuviese su rostro cabizbajo, en silencio.

...Si Sakura-chan es feliz, yo también lo seré. ─ Una suave sonrisa adorno las facciones de la mujer al oírle. En sus pensares estaba lo fuerte que siempre era, lo valiente que estaba siendo para enfrentar la situación, deseando con todo su corazón poder obtener solo un poco de sus fuerzas.

Sus movimientos y expresiones estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos negros. Uchiha Sasuke se había detenido inconscientemente al verla a unos metros más delante de su persona, al notarle junto a su mejor amigo. Su detención causo que la chica que iba a su lado también parase su andar, visualizando a ese rubio quien siempre había estado a su lado. Una sonrisa adorno sus facciones al notarle, pero en el momento que se disponía a llamarle, se percato que no estaba solo, que aquella morena se hallaba a su lado sonriéndole con ternura.

La mirada color jade de la chica en cuestión se torno sombría. No le gustaba. Estaba segura que algo en su interior parecía apretarse cada vez que los veía juntos. Cabizbaja poso su atención en el morocho que estaba a su izquierda, apreciando como mantenía su atención en esas dos personas también. Extrañada y aún contrariada por su sentir le llamo con preocupación, siendo ignorada tras unos segundos de mutismo, observando como este comenzaba a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos justo hacía donde estaban sus dos compañeros.

Sin entender Sakura le siguió en silencio, apreciando como se abría paso junto entre ellos sin decir nada, para luego entrar al salón.

¿Sakura-chan estas bien? ─ La voz preocupada de su amigo la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, posando su mirada en esos ojos azulinos. Asintiendo quedadamente volvía su mirar hacía donde su novio había accedido. No entendía su reaccionar. Era como si le hubiese molestado ver a esas dos personas juntas.

_...Y a mi... ¿Que es exactamente lo que siento? ─ _La voz del Uzumaki diciéndole a la peli azul que entrasen nuevamente la saco de sus cavilaciones. Estaba segura que no le agradaba que él ya no estuviese solo pendiente de ella, sonriéndole solo a su persona. ─ Yo...Por fin estoy con Sasuke-kun, pero... ¿porque no me siento del todo bien?

"_Sakura-chan es la chica más linda que he conocido. Su sonrisa es lo más importante para mi"_

_¿Por qué sigo recordando a Naruto? ─ _Se consulto mientras entraba a su lugar de estudio, visualizando en el fondo a esa persona que estaba en sus pensares, captando como ni siquiera posaba su atención en ella, tal como lo había estado haciendo desde hace dos días. ─ _¿Por qué...? ¿Porque me ignora de esa forma? _

Desganada la mujer se dirigió hacía su nuevo puesto junto a quien ahora era su pareja, notando como este mantenía su mirar en el ventanal que estaba a su otro lado, ignorándola de igual manera. Había sido así desde que le había pedido que fuera su novia, desde que la había besado de improvisto en la entrada del instituto. Estaban juntos, pero parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado. Ni siquiera la había vuelto a besar después de aquello.

_¿Qué me pasa? Siento que el rechazo de Naruto me duele más que el de Sasuke-kun... _─ Meditaba para si la del cabello rosado mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

**...**

¿Un paseo por este fin de semana? ─ Asintiendo con una sonrisa la Haruno terminaba de comer su bollo de arroz, tratando por todos los medios de mostrarse feliz mientras almorzaba junto a sus amigos y novio, quien se hallaba algo apartado, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que hablaban.

Mis padres inauguraran sus nuevas termas en una ciudad a unas horas de esta, y me dijeron que podía invitar a quienes quisiese ─ Al escucharle los ojos negros del Uchiha se centraron en su ex esclava, captando como ella bajaba su rostro meditando quizás. No era como si a él le interesasen esas cosas, pero de solo pensar que ella pudiese ir y pasase la noche con Naruto, no le agradaba para nada la idea. Por mucho que el trato implicaba eso, que por fin estuviese con el idiota de su mejor amigo, él aún no se sentía cómodo con ese punto.

No nos cobrarías nada, ¿verdad Sakura? ─ Ante la consulta del Inuzuka la susodicha le dio un coscorrón diciéndole que no, que por algo era una invitación. Ante la afirmación el castaño sonrió, diciéndole a la chica que quería que fueran, que así lograría despejarse y sacarse las malas vibras.

Tras sus vocablos la Hyuuga asintió por bajo, recordando todo lo pasado en esos días, intentando por todos los medios, no mirar a ese morocho que mantenía su atención en ella.

¿Vas a ir idiota? ─ Naruto, quien se había mantenido al margen, no había despegado su atención de su mejor amigo, captando sus constantes miradas a la chica que estaba a su lado, la misma que supuestamente tenía sentimientos de amor por su persona. Tenía sus sospechas, y ese lugar parecía perfecto para aclararlas. Después de todo, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño a Sakura, a Hinata, o a si mismo también.

El mutismo rodeo aquella azotea en la cual comían, cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensares.

Si yo voy o no, no es asunto tuyo cabeza hueca ─ Fue toda la respuesta del Uchiha, antes de centrarse nuevamente en el onigiri que mantenía en una de sus manos. Ante su respuesta una suave sonrisa adorno las facciones del Uzumaki, quien ahora volvía su atención a su compañera de ojos blanquecinos, quien se sonrojo al sentir como este pasaba uno de sus brazos por su hombro. Su actuar provoco que el chico de ojos cafés reclamase, que dijese que se alejase de la chica que quería, siendo oído por azabache que contenía sus deseos por apartarles.

Tú si tienes que ir Hinata. ¿Llevaras ese bikini de la otra vez? ─ Los colores de la susodicha se esparcieron por todo su rostro ante lo escuchado. ─ Te veías muy sexy con este.

Sus palabras causaron revuelo en los presentes, en especial en una pareja, la cual los observaba de distintas maneras. Sakura les veía en completo mutismo, llevándose una mano a la altura de su corazón, volvía a sentir esa presión, como si le apretasen con fuerza y le impidiese respirar. No le gustaba, sabía que no era de su agrado verles así de cercanos.

Era egoísta, y no lo podía evitar.

Entre tanto el Uchiha no aguanto más la familiaridad con la que se trataban. Fue por eso que se puso de pie ante la vista de todos los presentes, para en silencio marcharse del sitio, ignorando por completo los llamados de su novia, la vista llena de preocupación de la morena con la cual había compartido tantos momentos.

**...**

El día de la invitación llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuatro chicos iban en silencio en el auto del molesto Uchiha, quien aún se recriminaba internamente por haber asistido, porque su ex esclava iba sentada junto a su mejor amigo, cuando debería ir a su lado. Pero, gracias a sus estúpidos sentimientos por el cabeza hueca, por el acuerdo que habían trazado, era Sakura su actual novia quien estaba en ese puesto.

Por el espejo retrovisor pudo observar como el tonto de Naruto se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, provocándole un sonrojo, logrando cabrearle más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Trajiste el bikini Hinata? ─ Los vocablos del rubio llegaron a oídos del azabache, quien apretaba inconscientemente el volante. ¿Desde cuando le interesaba tanto Hinata? ¿Qué había pasado con su amor incesable por Sakura?. ¿Había cambiado de gustos?. Se consultaba internamente mientras volvía su atención al camino, tratando por todos los medios de contenerse por separarles ─ Sakura-chan. ¿Hay baños mixtos también, verdad?

La susodicha bajo su rostro asintiendo. No comprendía que estaba ocurriendo. Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de ella, ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tan rápido?. ¿Porque le dolía que fuese así?. Aún con esos sentires en su interior poso su atención en la persona que manejaba, notando así la furia contenida en sus negras orbes.

_Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso es por Hinata...?_ ─ Apretando sus puños sobre su falda de color rosado, sus ojos verdes visualizaron la imagen del sonriente rubio por el espejo de su puerta. Colocando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, se percato que el dolor de verles a ellos era más grande, mucho más grande que la indiferencia de quien supuestamente estaba en su corazón. ─ _¿Por qué...? ¿Qué es exactamente Naruto para mí?_

¿Qué era lo que sentía ella por el sonriente rubio, quien siempre había estado ahí para ella?. Sakura aún no obtenía su respuesta, pero estaba segura de que pronto lo haría.

Fue así como con esa determinación volvió su atención al camino, notando que faltaba muy poco para llegar.

**... **

Que mal que Kiba no pudo venir al final. ─ Al escuchar las palabras del Uzumaki, la Hyuuga bajo su mirar, recordando lo triste que se veía su amigo al decirle que no podría ir, que tendría que quedarse cuidando el negocio de su familia.

...Él en verdad quería venir... ─Murmuro por bajo la Hyuuga, siendo observaba por la mirada oscura del Uchiha, quien irritado volvía su rostro hacía las puertas del recinto de los Haruno. Por lo que lograba apreciarse, era un sitio muy tradicional, rodeado por arboles de cerezo. ─ Sakura-san, es hermoso...

Con una sonrisa la susodicha asintió mientras les guiaba dentro, diciéndoles que luego de llegar a las habitaciones irían a las aguas termales.

**...**

Con una sonrisa en sus labios la Hyuuga dejaba sus cosas en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro del dormitorio. No sabía porque se sentía tranquila, calmada porque tendría que compartir habitación su compañera. Pensó que tal vez era porque por una milésima de segundo, paso por su mente que Sakura dormiría junto a quien había sido su amo.

Con esa idea en mente camino hacía la terraza, meditando para si que no se entendía, pero aún a pesar de eso, estaba feliz de que ellos no durmiesen juntos. Sonriendo levemente poso su blanca mirada en los árboles que rodeaban el hermoso lugar, maravillada por la encantadora escena.

Luces feliz. ─ Dando un pequeño salto dé la impresión, su rostro se giro hacía donde había provenido esa voz tan conocida, hallándose con esos ojos negros conocidos, con la figura imponente del Uchiha en la terraza de la habitación continua. ─ ¿Contenta porque podrás mostrarle tus atributos al idiota?

Ante sus hirientes palabras la mujer bajo su mirada, sonriendo tristemente. Estaba en lo cierto que podía pensar eso de ella, en especial por lo pactado entre ambos hace tiempo atrás, pero jamás creyó en el fondo que pensase en verdad de esa forma. Le dolía que creyese que fuera de ese modo, como una cualquiera.

Naruto-kun...yo jamás haría eso. Yo...─ Sus blancas orbes se posaron en quien le veía en completo mutismo, sin esconder su molestia por imaginarla con su mejor amigo. ─ Esas cosas solo las hacía con Sasuke-kun.

La sorpresa se instalaba en las facciones del morocho, quien tras unos segundos de completo silencio, donde solo apreciaba la triste sonrisa que esa mujer le regalaba, se animo a hablar. Pero en el momento en que se disponía a hacerlo, a preguntarle que quería decir con eso, la voz de su compañero de dormitorio se hizo escuchar, interrumpiéndole.

Hasta pronto ─ La escucho decir, causando que volviese su completa atención a ella, quien ahora volvía a su habitación. Los puños del Uchiha se tensionaron por sus dudas, por las ganas de ir a exigirle una respuesta.

¿Sucede algo Sasuke idiota? ─ Consulto ignorante de sus sentires del Uzumaki, siendo ignorado por quien ahora tomaba su toalla para dirigirse a las aguas termales. Necesitaba relajarse, pronto.

¿Relajarse había dicho? Toda su frustración solo se había acrecentado luego de unos minutos en esas aguas, porque no solo el cabeza hueca de su amigo había decidido unírsele, sino porque la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, más su actual novia habían entrado también. Todos estaban en trajes de baño, ya que eran aguas termales mixtas.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en los generosos pechos de quien había sido su esclava sexual, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara. Deseaba tanto tocarlos, apretarlos y lamerlos hasta que sus pezones despertasen para el. Pero no podía, solo era una completa tortura tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacerla suya, tomarla hasta caer ambos rendidos. Apartando su mirada de esta, el azabache gruño por bajo, deseando marcharse del lugar para satisfacerse solo, pero sabía que no podía, no quería dejarle el camino libre a su mejor amigo.

Era contradictorio, porque él mismo había puesto en marcha su parte del trato, pero por otra parte no quería que ella estuviese con otro que no fuera su persona. Ella era suya, aún no se sentía del todo capaz de dejarla por completo. Por eso se limitaba a permanecer cerca, solo verla sonreír o platicar con sus dos amigos, perdido en la luz que emanaba, embelesado por todo lo que ella representaba para su ser. Estaba enamorado de esa mujer, de esa chica que no lo veía con los mismos ojos.

De lo que el azabache no se percato, era de las miradas de su mejor amigo, de quien lo conocía muy bien. Ese rubio de ojos azules como el cielo estaba seguro que Sasuke gustaba de la morena, pero no entendía del todo porque la había dejado, y mucho menos porque ahora andaba con la mujer que él amaba.

_Lo siento Sasuke, pero esta vez yo me lo cobrare aunque sea un poco, y te hare entrar en razón. _─ Pensó para si el Uzumaki mientras le sonreía al susodicho, el cual le observo sin comprender, hasta que Naruto paso un brazo por el hombro de la Hyuuga. Las ansias de asesinarlo tomaron posesión del Uchiha, quien ahora le veía con odio puro y duro. Aunque la mirada del azabache no era la única que estaba centrada en su persona, también unos ojos verdes se le quedaron viendo con cierta amargura, pero esta paso desapercibida para quien ahora le sonreía a una ruborizada peli azul ─ Estoy contento de que vinieras Hinata.

La avergonzada mujer bajo su mirada sin saber que decir. Pero algo en su interior se sentía diferente. Claro que estaba ruborizada, después de todo esa persona fue muy importante para ella, sin contar que ambos están con poca ropa, pero también sentía que no era como antes, que no expresaba la misma calidez en su interior de solo tenerlo tan cerca. ¿Acaso era que por fin lo había superado por completo? ¿O era que desde ya hace bastante tiempo no era lo mismo?. Sin querer sus blancas orbes buscaron imperceptiblemente la mirada de su ex amo, notando la furia en sus negras orbes. Estaba molesto, pero ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué veía de esa manera a su mejor amigo?

Es suficiente, me iré a la habitación. ─ La voz de la otra mujer del grupo se hizo escuchar, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. ─ Creo que no me siento muy bien. Descansare un rato.

Al marcharse tras las miradas preocupadas de la ojiblanca junto con la del Uzumaki, el silencio que se había creado fue roto por este mismo.

Sasuke, ¿Por qué no vas a ver que le pasa a Sakura-chan?. ¡¿Acaso no es tu novia?! ─ El nombrado solo se le quedo observando sin expresión alguna, pensando en su interior que no le importaba lo que le pudiese pasar a su supuesta pareja, ya que por nada ni nadie dejaría a la parejita solos en ese lugar, y menos con tan pocas prendas puestas encima. Al verse ignorado el malhumorado chico acorto las distancias entre ambos, siendo recibido por la sonrisa sarcástica del Uchiha

Si estas tan preocupado. ¿Por qué no vas a verle tú? ─ Tras soltar un sinfín de improperios este le hizo caso marchándose del lugar, dejando a sus dos amigos en esas aguas completamente solos. El silencio volvía a reinar por unos momentos, el cual fue roto por la suave voz de la peli azul, quien no se atrevía a verle directamente.

Sasuke-kun debió haber ido tras Sakura-san ─ Un gruñido por parte del chico le hizo mirarle, notando su oscura mirada sobre su persona, colocándole más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

No es como si me interesara, eso lo sabes. ─ La mujer dio un paso atrás al verle acercarse, al notar la cercanía de su rostro al suyo. ─ Solo estoy con ella por el estúpido acuerdo. ¿O acaso se te olvido?

"_Recuerda que solo eres mi esclava hasta que me aburra"_

_Es verdad. El...yo...nos utilizamos mutuamente __─ Ante sus pensares la chica bajo su mirada. Una parte de ella estaba arrepentida por sus actos, por haber hecho un trato basado en su egoísmo, pero por otro lado estaban los momentos pasados con este chico que estaba cerca. Tanto los malos como los buenos momentos, todos ellos ahora eran parte de ella, le habían ayudado mucho. Al menos eso era lo que sentía. No estaba arrepentida de haberle dado sus primeras sensaciones a ese morocho, todo lo contrario._

_Tengo algo que proponerte. ─ Con sus pómulos encendidos la mujer levanto su mirada hacía aquella tan opuesta, sin poder comprender la repentina seriedad que emanaba de esa persona. ─ Una vez que te aburras de ese tonto, cuando veas que no te satisface como yo... ─ La timidez de la Hyuuga solo iba en aumento ante sus vocablos, sintiendo como su corazón cada vez latía con más intensidad de solo tenerle cerca nuevamente, al punto de sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. ─ puedes buscarme. Será un placer tenerte gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo una vez más, Hinata._

_**... **_

_Irritado consigo mismo el azabache se apoyó en una de las paredes de la posada. Puteándose internamente jamás creyó caer tan bajo, al punto de mendigar por tenerle nuevamente en su cama._

_¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? Jamás se le había pasado alguna vez por la mente, que estaría rogándole a una mujer, menos cuando siempre todas añoraban por estar una noche más entre sus sábanas._

_Pero ella es diferente a las demás... __─ Sus ojos negros fueron a parar al camino recorrido, aquel que había pasado tras marcharse de las termas, del lugar donde seguro ella permanecía. Al bajar su mirada un gruñido escapo de sus labios. ─...__Tal vez por eso me siento así._

**... **

La noche llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la habitación de las chicas, conversando de cosas triviales, aunque a pesar de querer crear una atmosfera de relajación, el aire tenso de igual manera se lograba percibir. Al notarlo el Uzumaki saco lo que podría relajar un poco el ambiente: Sake

¿Quieres emborracharnos cabeza hueca? Una sonrisa fue la respuesta que recibió el morocho, quien llevaba una de sus manos a su entrecejo, pensando que quizás era lo mejor, que tal vez eso borraría aunque sea unas horas su deseo por esa mujer. ─ ¿El que caiga primero, paga el almuerzo de una semana?

La sorpresa se instalaba en las facciones de todos, incrédulos de que el amargado de su mejor amigo aceptase tomar sin reclamar más, o siendo amenazado para participar.

Es injusto. Hinata y yo lo más seguro es que caeremos antes ─ Dijo la Haruno, siendo secundada por una avergonzada Hyuuga, la cual se mantuvo cabizbaja, recordando la ultima vez que había terminado bebida. Esa vez había acabado nuevamente bajo el cuerpo de esa persona que estaba en frente suyo, sin poder escapar de sus brazos, del acuerdo que habían llegado.

"_No cortare el trato. Aunque tenga que chantajearte, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente."_

_Y ahora...todo es diferente. _─ Sus blancas orbes disimuladamente se posaron en ese chico de cabellos oscuros, apreciando como este se hallaba concentrado en servir los tragos. Sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos de las palabras que este le había dicho esa tarde, cuando ambos se habían quedado solos en las aguas termales.

"_Una vez que te aburras de ese tonto, cuando veas que no te satisface como yo...puedes buscarme. Será un placer tenerte gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo una vez más, Hinata."_

Llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, nuevamente intento controlar el palpitar de su corazón, tal cual como había ocurrido en ese momento.

Aunque aun a pesar de su reacción, de lo que estaba expresando, seguía esa duda, el porqué de su actuar. ¿Acaso no estaba aburrido de ella? ¿No era por eso que había decidido cortar el trato?

Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ Le consulto su rubio amigo, quien al parecer desde hace rato le había estado llamando. Avergonzada la susodicha negó ante su preocupación, diciendo solo que se había sumido en sus pensamientos, pero que estaba bien. Ante lo escuchado el Uzumaki sonrió para luego pasarle un vaso al tope de sake. ─ Explicaba que hay que bebérselo hasta la ultima gota. Quien no pueda, debe beber un segundo. ¿Entendiste?

Tomando el objeto entre sus dedos, la Hyuuga se preparo junto a los demás, esperando poder sacarse de sus memorias aunque sea unos segundos, todo lo pasado durante estos días.

**...**

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para quien se hallaba sentada en la terraza de aquella posada. No tenía idea de como había logrado llegar ahí, pero en el momento en que se despertó, se levanto a duras penas para comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación en la que se hallaban, cayendo en ese lugar, sentándose para mirar la hermosa luna que brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios alzo su mano en un intento de coger aquel hermoso astro, pero solo el aire era lo que lograba capturar. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios color rosa, al sentir que no solo eso era inalcanzable para su persona, sino también la felicidad.

¿Por qué? Se consultaba internamente. ¿Por qué le habría dicho eso?. ¿No era acaso que se había aburrido de ella, y por eso corto todo lo que les unía?

Hinata ─ Los ojos blanquecinos de la mujer buscaron la fuente de esa voz tan conocida, notando al Uchiha apoyado en una de las paredes, afirmándose al parecer. ─ ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Si. Al parecer él estaba tan mal como ella. Había tomado más que cualquiera después de todo.

Apretando sus puños sobre su regazo, la mujer bajo su rostro, pensando que no lograba comprender su actuar, porqué jugaba con su mente de esa forma.

...Sasuke-kun ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ─ Su cuerpo se tenso al sentirle llegar donde se hallaba ella, sentándose lo mejor que podía a su lado.

Te estaba buscando. ─ Los pómulos de la mujer reflejaron su vergüenza. Ahora no solo estaban rojos por el trago, sino también por su clara timidez ─...No deberías salir en ese estado.

Sasuke-kun tampoco. ─ Avergonzada mordió su labio inferior antes de levantar su rostro hacía quien estaba junto a ella. ─ No debería preocuparse. Ya no somos...nada.

El silencio les rodeo tras aquellos vocablos. Instantes en que ambos se perdieron en la mirada del contrario, sin saber realmente que decir. El primero en cortar dicho acto fue el azabache, quien volvió su vista al frente malhumorado consigo mismo, irritado porque no podía decirle que si le incumbía solo por el hecho de que se había enamorado de ella.

Yo...quisiera pedirle algo. ─ Sin siquiera verle este le dio a entender que la estaba escuchando, ignorando por completo la indecisión que la mujer reflejaba, su clara vergüenza ante lo que deseaba decir. ─ Y-Yo... ¿podría dormir contigo?

Los ojos negros del hombre mostraron el asombro ante lo oído. Fue imposible no pensar que tal vez estaba alucinando por su estado actual, pero al volver su rostro hacia su acompañante, al notarla más roja que un tomate, le hizo dudar de que era una simple jugarreta de su mente.

Y-Yo...hace días que no duermo bien, incluso ahora mismo...no podía. Por eso... ─ Aún con la vergüenza plasmada en todo su ser, la Hyuga se inclino hacía quien aún no salía de su asombro, aun cuando ahora sus rostros se hallaban a centímetros uno del otro. ─ Tal vez si estoy con Sasuke-kun...

Una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico, quien no podía creérselo del todo, pero decidió que si era una alucinación, aprovecharía tal sueño.

Estas consciente que si te llevo a la cama, no será solo para dormir. ─ Asintiendo suavemente la mujer le dio a entender que lo sabía, y colocando una mano en sus mejillas termino de sellar la distancia de sus labios. Beso que en un comienzo era pausado, solo tanteando el camino, poco a poco fue tornándose más ardiente, descargando la pasión de los días que no habían estado juntos.

Aún sin cortar el roce de sus lenguas, el azabache la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo con una de sus manos en su cintura. Al hallarse en una posición incomoda, la Hyuuga lentamente se sentó en el regazo de su amante, sacándole un gemido a ambos al rozarse sobre sus ropas

Había tanto calor en el ambiente, aun cuando estaban prácticamente al aire libre, solos en aquel pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones, sumidos en las caricias del contrario, en lo que sus cuerpos expresaban.

Las manos el Uchiha fueron descendiendo en una caricia, hasta rodear el trasero de la mujer que estaba encima de sus muslos, atrayéndola mucho más hacía su erecto miembro, marcándole el movimiento que debía hacer con su cadera, para sacarles suspiros a ambos.

A-Ahg... ─ Un suave gemido escapo de la boca de la chica, de solo sentir como su ex amo acariciaba sobre sus ropas su parte secreta, aquella que solo él conocía.

Extrañe tenerte... ─ La ronca voz del morocho se hizo escuchar entre besos y caricias, entre sus pesadas respiraciones. Con sus ojos cerrados la mujer mordió su labio en un intento de reprimir un gemido, aquel que había deseado escapar de lo más profundo de su ser al sentir como este la marcaba en el cuello para luego lamerle con parsimonia. ─ Tócame tu también Hinata. Quiero venirme en tu mano.

Cumpliendo su petición la peli azul busco a tientas el cierre de sus pantalones, bajándolo para así sacar aquel sexo que estaba despierto esperando por ella. Al rodearlo con sus dedos, esta vez fue el turno del azabache para gruñir por bajo, para perderse en el movimiento que su ex esclava efectuaba, buscando con desesperación sus labios, para así unir con necesidad sus lenguas mientras subía sus manos para ahuecar esos montes que tanto había deseado tocar esa tarde en las aguas termales.

Entre suspiros por parte de ambos, con sus respiraciones cada vez más intensas, Sasuke tuvo que colocar sus manos en el suelo, sosteniéndose. Los movimientos de esta, la manera en que lo tocaba le iba a llevar a la locura, a la perdida total de la conciencia. Se sentía tan bien, al punto de no poder más, de tomarla para recostarle en el suelo de madera. Sus ojos blancos reflejaban el asombro de sus actos, de solo apreciar esos ojos negros llenos de pasión.

La primera ronda no será en la habitación. ─ Ante los vocablos nerviosos de la ojiblanca, de que podrían ser pillados, que podían verles o escucharles, el Uchiha se apoyó en el calor de su cuerpo, acariciando con una de sus manos su mejilla. El corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir intensamente, más al notar la cercanía que mantenía. El gesto se le hizo muy dulce, muy íntimo, tanto que no lograba salir dé la impresión. ─ No creo aguantar hasta allá. Quiero hacerte el amor, aquí, ahora.

"_Hacer el amor..."_

Las blancas orbes de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras sus pómulos se coloreaban rosa intenso. Era la primera vez que él se refería a lo que hacían de esa manera, que le hablaba con esa emoción de necesidad más allá de la calentura. Su estupefacción fue tanta, que no pudo rechazarle, que solo logro asentir quedadamente.

En el instante en que sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, en pequeños roces, descubriéndose lentamente en una caricia, fue imposible para la morena no consultarse internamente que era lo que estaba expresando su interior, que era esa especie de seguridad que sentía bajo ese ser, entre sus brazos.

¿Podría ser el efecto del alcohol en su sangre? ¿Podría ser que su cuerpo estuviese experimentando esas sensaciones por lo mareada que se hallaba? ¿Por qué sentía que había extrañado estar de esa forma con el? ¿Qué tanto podía significar su ex amo para su persona?

Su mente se encontraba tan perdida en sus memorias, en sus cavilaciones junto con las emociones que vibraban sobre su piel, que no se percato del momento en que el azabache había sacado del camino sus pantaletas, que ahora solo su falda se hallaba arremangada en su cintura. Un gemido escapo de su boca cuando le sintió acariciar directamente su sexo, tocando justo en sus puntos sensibles, esos que él conocía tan bien. Su cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente al sentirle introducir tres dedos, lubricándola para que pudiese recibirle, maravillándose de las expresiones de su rostro, del hermoso color que tomaban sus mejillas debido al sake, el goce y la vergüenza.

S-Sasuke-sama...agh...yo…agh…─ Al oírle el chico acortó las distancias entre sus rostros, deteniéndose del placer que le había estado proporcionando. La blanca mirada de la mujer se encontró una vez más con esa tan opuesta.

No me llames más así. No soy tu amo Hinata. ─ No logro responder vocablo alguno ante lo escuchado, menos al sentirle moverse nuevamente en su interior. De su boca solo gemidos ahogados eran los que brotaban, deleitando al azabache, quien sonreía complacido ante lo apreciado. ─ El que estemos así ahora, no es por ese trato. Ten eso en mente.

¿Por qué le diría aquello? ¿Es que deseaba esto fuera de lo que antes habían pactado?. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seria eso?

La sensación de llenado tan bien conocida le recorrió por completo. Había estado nuevamente tan perdida en sus memorias, en sus emociones, que una vez más fue sacada de estas por quien le besaba con desespero. Todo mientras la embestía lentamente, sacándole suspiros a ambos, quienes ahora solo se observaban con sus respiraciones pesadas, perdidos en la conexión de sus cuerpos, en el deseo por el contrario, en los sentires que iban más allá de la pasión.

Te quiero...─ Hinata le escucho decir antes de besarla suavemente. La mente de la mujer pareció desconectarse luego de tales vocablos. Sus blancas orbes se cristalizaron de improvisto sin comprenderlo, comenzando a caer por estos pequeñas gotas saladas mientras comenzaba a responder aquel acto que este había empezado.

No sabía si había escuchado bien, o simplemente el alcohol le estaba haciendo alucinar, pero le había hecho sentir bien ser querido alguna vez, aun cuando fuese un simple engaño de su mente nublada.

**... **

Al abrir los ojos un agudo dolor asalto su cien. Cerrándolos una vez más el Uchiha trato de recordar lo que había ocurrido, como había terminado con ese enorme malestar. Fue en ese instante en que los tragos que se tomo la noche anterior asaltaron sus pensares. Soltando un gruñido trato de moverse de aquel futon en el que se hallaba, pero un peso sobre su pecho le impidió hacer movimiento alguno.

Extrañado fue en búsqueda de la luz nuevamente, dirigiéndose lentamente hacía aquello que le impedía levantarse, encontrándose con un cabello azulino conocido, con la hermosa figura de la chica que quería. Estaba sorprendido, no lo podía evitar. No entendía como había acabado con ella entre las sábanas del lugar donde dormiría, en aquella posada de su _novia._

_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió...? _─ Medito para si mientras una de sus manos delineaba la delicada figura de la mujer, apreciando su estrecha cintura, la claridad de su piel blanquecina. Sus pómulos mostraron un leve rosa pálido. Él podía sentir la vergüenza, el calor en su rostro, provocando que se enfadara consigo mismo por su debilidad, por lo que ella causaba en su persona. Se sentía como todo un idiota, uno que estaba hasta el cuello por una chica.

"_Yo...quisiera pedirle algo. Y-Yo... ¿podría dormir contigo?"_

Las palabras de esta le llegaron como un rayo, causando que recordase ese momento, lo que había causado en su mente, en su cuerpo. No comprendía a que se había debido aquello, pero ella había dicho que no lograba dormir bien, tal como le estaba pasando a el desde su rompimiento de contrato.

¿Podía ser que le correspondiese, que se hubiera enamorado de su persona?

_...¿O es solo lo que yo quiero? _─ Un suspiro escapo de sus labios ante la realidad creída. Fue en eso que los movimientos provocados por el cuerpo que le acompañaba, fue mostrando señas de despertar, inquietándolo. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía como reaccionar, que decir exactamente ante lo ocurrido nuevamente entre ellos, y todo por no haberse sentido nunca antes de esa manera.

En ese instante unos ojos blancos le vieron con asombro. Pero en el instante en que se disponía a decir vocablo alguno, el mismo dolor intenso le llego al centro de su frente, causando que se sentase y llevase una de sus manos a dicho lugar en un intento de opacar en algo el malestar.

Sonriendo ladinamente el Uchiha la vio sonrojarse mientras permanecía cabizbaja. Seguramente estaba igual de incomoda que el, tratando de atar los cabos de como llegaron a tal instancia.

¿Recuerdas como llegamos a esto? ─ Al verla desviar su rostro aún con esa timidez implantada en toda su expresión, supo que lo recordaba, esas palabras que le había dicho, esa petición que los arrastro nuevamente a perderse en el calor de sus cuerpos. ─ ¿Dormiste bien?

Con su rostro completamente rojo Hinata poso su mirada en quien ahora sonreía más abiertamente, con esa sonrisa de ángel demonio, divertido por sus reaccionares. Más la morena no podía responderle, no solo por la clara vergüenza que sentía, sino porque la respuesta era afirmativa. Había dormido plácidamente envuelta entre sus brazos, tanto que en ningún momento de la noche sus extremidades hicieron el intento de apartarse del calor de su piel.

¿Por qué cuando estaba con él podía dormir plácidamente? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien en sus brazos? ¿Por qué a su lado lograba sentirse realmente segura? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella, que era lo que realmente sentía por ese chico?. Esas eran todas las preguntas que rondaban en su mente, sin encontrar alguna respuesta.

...D-Debemos apurarnos, Naruto-kun podría venir a... ─ Las palabras de la mujer fueron interrumpidas la mano del azabache tomando su mentón, por su reciente cercanía que causaba estragos en sus emociones.

No te atrevas a nombrarle mientras estas conmigo. ─ Estupefacta la Hyuuga susurro que lo sentía mientras intentaba bajar su rostro, pero fue impedido por el morocho quien acortaba la distancia restante en sus labios, depositando un pequeño piquito en estos. ─ ¿Por qué me pediste pasar la noche juntos?

Su interrogante fue suficiente para que la mujer se apartase, para que posase su atención en la nada en un intento de evadirle. Ella no podía responder algo que no sabía. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma, añorando su toque?. ¿Qué clase de sentimientos tenía por él?

No losé ─ Murmuro suavemente tras unos segundos de completo mutismo, provocando que quien estaba en frente suyo frunciera el seño, irritado porque se sentía como esas chicas que siempre le buscaban luego del sexo.

Tsk. Como sea. Me voy. ─ Cabreado el hombre se levanto del lugar donde habían dormido, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo a quien se ruborizaba aún más si eso era posible. Pero la tristeza nuevamente llegaba a la Hyuuga, quien se cubría la parte superior de su ser con la sábana blanca que antes los había abrigado a ambos. Estaba confundida, extrañada por su comportamiento. ─ Naruto puede venir en cualquier momento, será mejor que te vistas.

Tras decir aquellos vocablos el azabache termino de ponerse sus ropas, saliendo de esa habitación que les había visto compartir más que simples besos, dejando a una angustiada chica que aún intentaba tranquilizarse, meditar lo que había ocurrido, lo que sentía en su interior, pero por sobre todo, intentar recordar completamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; y no solo simples escenas intermitentes.

**...**

Fue así como el resto de ese viaje paso entre silencios incomodos, con miradas perdidas por partes de aquellos cuatro personajes que ahora volvían cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, conmemorando los recuerdos obtenidos en ese lugar, meditando sobre las emociones expresadas.

Así mismo la mujer de cabello azulino caminaba perdida entre sus memorias, con su bolso color negro entre sus dedos, sola por la calle que le llevaría a su hogar. Fue en ese momento en que sus pies se vieron detenidos por una voz que surgió entre sus recuerdos, una frase que provoco un vuelco en su corazón, el cual latía cada vez más intensamente.

"_Te quiero..."_

¿Hinata-sama? ─ El tono ronco de una voz cercana causo que saliera de su estupefacción, que su rostro sonrojado fuese levantado buscando a la persona que le había llamado. Sus blancas perlas mostraron el asombro de ver a ese ser querido, aquel que siempre le había protegido. Sus ojos se humedecieron debido a la felicidad, y con aquellas pequeñas gotas saladas deslizándose por sus mejillas, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía esa persona, enterrando su rostro en aquella calidez de su pecho masculino.

Neji-niisan...─ Estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su primo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 28:-**

**_Notas Dark: _**_Buenas mis queridos lectores. Aquí me tienen de vuelta con otro capitulo. Ha sido algo complicado sacarlo adelante a pesar de haber tenido ya las ideas. Pero bueno. Lo importante es que ya esta, y que espero que haya sido de su completo agrado._

_Ya es hora de que Hinata vaya aclarando sentimientos, ¿no creen?. El próximo capitulo puede que sea uno de los mas importantes en ese sentido. Neji actuara de observador antes de dar un juicio. ¿A favor o en contra del Uchiha? Eso es una sorpresa 1313. _

_Sakura también aclarara sentimientos, ya que como pudieron apreciar en este chapter, a empezado a darse cuenta que extraña más a Naruto que a Sasuke. Es increíble lo que los celos pueden lograr, ¿no creen? xD_

_Es posible que Itachi vuelva a aparecer pronto también, ya que Sasuke se dará cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido para su persona. Aunque eso no se si ocurrirá en el siguiente capitulo, o en el que le sigue. _

_¿Cuántos capítulos pueden quedarle a la historia? ¿Dos o Tres tal vez?. Es lo más probable. _

_Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, en especial a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar, de decirme que tal les esta pareciendo la historia. Sin ustedes un intento de escritor como yo, no es nadie. Nosotros juntos somos quienes les damos más vida al SasuHina. _

_Bienvenidos también mis nuevos lectores, se les agradece de todo corazón sus comentarios y apoyo._

_No saben lo mucho que me he reído con muchos de sus comentarios hacía Sasuke. A sido muy divertido leerles mandarle a la punta del cerro (por decir poco xD). Y yo que había pensado que muchos se irían en contra de Hinata por no darse cuenta aún de sus sentimientos. Me han sorprendido en una forma muy divertida._

_Ah. Un saludo en especial a esa _**_Guest_**_** fan del SasuSaku**. Yo no soy fan de esa pareja, pero me alegra leer que un fan de ese paring le de un chance al SasuHina, y por supuesto sin dejarse arrastrar por quienes hablan tan mal de mi y mis historias (Fans del SasuSaku), solo porque no comparto sus gustos. Un fuerte abrazo para ella._

_**Tfany:**__ Hola. Gracias por comentar, y comparto tu opinión completamente con lo que dijiste de esas parejas. ¿Me pedias mi Facebook?. Siento no tener uno para dártelo. Es que no me gusta. Yo tengo tumblr, DA y tweeter. ¿Quieres alguno de ellos?. Besitos._

_**Guest:**__ ¿Qué acabara antes? ¿Si este fanfic o el manga?. Mi fic esta claro. Tal parece que Kishimoto es más lentito que yo xD. Kisses y gracias por comentar._

_**Mellorine e.e:**__ Bienvenida al mundo de fanfiction. Es un placer haber sido quien te llevase a esto. La verdad es que al comienzo la página es algo complicada, pero poco a poco metiéndole mano, uno va captando. A mi igual se me dificulto un poco, ya que mi ingles no es muy bueno que digamos. Doy pelea y me gana, pero no de KO jejejeje. Si. La censura en DA es de lo peor. Y como muchos fans de las otras parejas me odian, pues se pusieron a denunciar todas mis cosas, para que cerraran mi cuenta. No lograron que la cerraran, pero si que me borraran todo. No sabes como me costó volver a subir todo, y muchas cosas las perdi. Well. Dejemos las cosas malas atrás. Estoy feliz de leer tu comentario. Gracias por el apoyo. Besos._

_**princesasuhina:**__ Hola. Gracias por comentar. ¿Preguntabas por Itachi? El no esta muerto. Incluso en un capitulo (No recuerdo cual xD) este conoce a Hinata. Sufrió un accidente que lo a dejado unos meses en cama, pero esta bien. Él ayuda a su padre en su compañía. Itachi es la persona mas cercana a Sasuke, es su modelo a seguir, ya que su padre siempre a sido muy frío con el. Ah. Y descuida, que los celos de Sasuke por Neji no faltan en el siguiente capitulo. Besos._

_**Jazmin:**__ Hola. Gracias por comentar. A tu pregunta de cuanto tiempo. Pues llevan casi un año más o menos. Besos._

_**gintoki s:**__ No te me pongas celosilla. También tengo mucho amor para ti (*-*). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Muchos besitos de posholate._

_Elena: Holis. Como siempre muy observadora eh. Me gusta eso. Pues si. Naruto se a dado cuenta que Hinata siente algo mas que amistad por Sasuke, solo que no quiere meterse demasiado, no sin antes estar seguro de lo que siente el Uchiha. Además que esta Sakura de por medio, y él siempre quiere protegerle. Que mal que no tendrás vacas, siento mucho pena por ti. Espero igual saber de tu life aunque sea en unas pocas palabras. Mucho animo, que noviembre no tardara el llegar (Es increíble como el tiempo pasa rápido ahora. No hace mucho era navidad, y ya estamos en abril o.o). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos _

_**Dollisapi Do Tao:**__ Holas. Gracias por comentar. ¿Salir Naruto e Hinata?. Pues para serte sincera, ya no le veo el caso a eso, porque Hinata ya no lo ve igual que antes. Naruto para ella ahora es solo un buen amigo, alguien que quiso mucho y la ayudo a creer, pero ya no lo mira con amor, así que ya da igual mostrar que no hay química entre ellos. Eso esta ya claro con sus personalidades a mi gusto. Es la clásica pareja shoujo ultra pastelosa, y no me agrada justamente por eso xD. Besitos._

_**Fernanda:**__ Holis. Pues...bienvenida a mi fanclub (x3). Em...no soy tan grande jejejeje. Aunque algún día tendré uno (pose cool xD). Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por comentar._

_Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, y nos estamos leyendo_ _en el siguiente capitulo, o en la continuación de mi nuevo fic SasuHina (yaoi), llamado "_**_White Wishes"_**

_**Dark Amy-chan **_


End file.
